Liebe deine Feinde
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Fortsetzung von Der Ferienjob, SSOC. Nachdem sie zwei Jahre lang von ihm getrennt war, versucht Snapes ehemalige Nachhilfeschülerin wieder Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, trotzdem er allem Anschein nach der dunklen Seite angehört. Das letzte Kapitel ist da!
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_hier kommt sie also - wie schon länger angekündigt - die Fortsetzung von „Der Ferienjob". Man sollte den Vorgänger gelesen haben, bevor man sich an „Liebe deine Feinde" macht, da die Umstände, die sich aus der ersten Story ergeben und in der Fortsetzung eine Rolle spielen, hier nicht noch einmal ausführlich erklärt und auch die von mir erfundenen Personen nicht erneut „vorgestellt" werden. Snape hat zwar eindeutig die Hauptrolle, aber zu Anfang der Story macht er sich noch rar. _;)_ So handelt zum Beispiel das erste Kapitel auch hauptsächlich von zwei OC's. _

_Die HP-Bücher habe ich bis einschließlich Band 6 berücksichtigt – von der Handlung aus Band 7 werde ich allerdings deutlich abweichen._ ;)

_Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

---

**Liebe deine Feinde**

**Prolog **

Die ersten Tage, nachdem sich Severus Snape von einem Tag auf den anderen von ihr getrennt und ihr jeden weiteren Kontakt aus Sicherheitsgründen strengstens untersagt hatte, konnte Tamara Ogareff sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie je wieder lachen würde oder auch nur ansatzweise glücklich sein könnte, solange sie nicht wieder mit ihm vereint war.

Sie meinte, der Schmerz, den sie so scharf und so tief in sich spürte, dass er sie alles andere vergessen ließ, würde niemals enden und sie schließlich langsam Stück für Stück auffressen. Aber die Zeit arbeitete nicht gegen, sondern für sie und klebte immer wieder neue Pflaster auf ihre verwundete Seele, bis ihr Kummer zwar immer noch ein ständiger Begleiter war, aber ihr nicht mehr die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte. Der Gedanke an Severus war immer noch präsent und tat auch noch sehr weh, aber er blockierte nicht mehr ununterbrochen ihr Denken und hinderte sie nicht daran, weiterzumachen und ihr Leben langsam wieder mit Sinn zu füllen.

David Sullivan, ihr Ausbilder, war ihr eine große Hilfe in dieser schweren Zeit. Er schien ein untrügliches Gefühl dafür zu haben, wann sie jemanden zum Reden brauchte und wann man sie besser in Ruhe ließ. Allerdings hatte er auch ein sehr gutes Gespür dafür, wann es nötig war, ihr in den Hintern zu treten, damit sie in die Gänge kam und er ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich im Selbstmitleid oder auch im Alkohol ertränkte.

Die ganze Woche verbrachte sie bei ihm, kam frühmorgens – was ihr ein großes Maß an Disziplin abverlangte – und ging am späten Abend, meistens völlig erschöpft nach Hause um nach kurzer Zeit wie ein Stein ins Bett zu fallen. In der ersten Zeit hatte sie nachts oft Albträume, in denen sie Snape sterben sah, ohne ihm helfen zu können, und aus denen sie schreiend, schweißgebadet und mit wild klopfendem Herzen hochschreckte, aber auch das ließ mit der Zeit nach und mittlerweile schlief sie fast immer durch, bis sie am Morgen wieder aus den Federn musste.

Das wirklich gefährliche an ihrem Leben waren die Wochenenden, an denen sie plötzlich Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, aber auch da hatte Sullivan einen siebten Sinn entwickelt – seine Eule ob sie nicht zum Essen kommen wolle, oder mit ihm das ein oder andere unternehmen, kamen oft kurz bevor sie in ihrer Verzweiflung zu versinken drohte. Nach den ersten paar Monaten wurde sie stabiler und längeres Alleinsein stürzte sie nicht mehr unweigerlich in eine Krise. Auch das schien ihr Ausbilder zu erkennen, denn je stärker sie wurde, desto mehr zog er sich zurück und überließ sie sich selbst und ihren Gedanken.

Ihren Urlaub verbrachte sie zum großen Teil bei ihrer Familie in Russland.

Sascha, ihr Bruder, und dessen Leibwächter - und zugleich Tamaras Ex-Ehemann - Nikolai besuchten sie im Gegenzug regelmäßig in den Schulferien. Sullivan hatte die beiden und auch Tamara eingeladen, während dieser Zeit in seinem Haus zu wohnen, weil Tamaras Wohnung eindeutig zu klein war, um für längere Zeit zwei Gäste zu beherbergen – vor allem zwei Gäste, die von zu Hause aus an sehr viel Platz gewohnt waren.

Die Wochen, die sie auf diese Art zu viert verbrachten, verliefen immer sehr vergnüglich. Sascha verstand sich hervorragend mit Sullivan, obwohl dieser sich von ihm nicht um den Finger wickeln ließ und auch Nikolais anfängliche Skepsis, die wohl noch seiner turbulenten Begegnung mit Snape zu verdanken war, wich nach einer Weile einer nicht zu übersehenden Sympathie für seinem Gastgeber.

Auch Tamara kam gut mit Nikolai zurecht – nachdem sie ihm klargemacht hatte, dass zwischen ihnen absolut keine Beziehung mehr möglich war, die über eine Freundschaft hinaus ging und dass Snape ein Thema war, über das sie nicht mit ihm sprechen würde.

Es waren mittlerweile fast schon zwei Jahre vergangen, seit sie ihre Auroren-Ausbildung begonnen hatte und damit etwa zwei Drittel ihrer Lehrzeit vorbei. Während dieser ganzen Zeit, hatte sie keine Nachricht von Snape erhalten – sie wusste nur von Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall, mit denen sie von Zeit zu Zeit Briefe austauschte, dass er wohlauf war - sowie von Sullivan, der nach langem Zögern Dumbledores Aufforderung nachgekommen war, dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten, und bei den Ordenstreffen auch hin und wieder dem Tränkemeister begegnete.

Tamara quetschte ihren Ausbilder nach jedem diese Treffen aus wie eine Zitrone. Sie wurde nicht müde zu fragen, welchen Eindruck Severus gemacht hätte, und sich wiederholt ungläubig zu versichern, ob er wirklich nicht nach ihr gefragt hätte.

Es traf sie hart, dass Snape sich nicht ein einziges Mal nach ihr erkundigte, obwohl er doch wusste, dass sie ihre Ausbildung bei Sullivan machte. Scheinbar hatte er mit diesem Kapitel wirklich abgeschlossen oder sie so weit aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, dass er sämtliche Erinnerung an sie genauso gut komplett in diesem Denkarium hätte ablegen können.

Sullivan gab ihr jedes mal, wenn sie wieder vergeblich danach fragte, zu verstehen, dass Snape unbedingt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste, weil er sonst als Spion nicht überleben konnte, aber das tröstete Tamara nur unwesentlich.

An manchen Tagen kam es ihr total abstrakt vor, dass sie und Severus getrennt waren, obwohl doch die Welt um sie herum in völlig normalen Bahnen verlaufen zu schien und die Bedrohung durch Voldemort nur wie ein dunkler Nebel am Rande ihres Bewusstseins existierte. Dann gab es Tage, an denen Sullivan wieder mit Insiderinformationen nachhause kam, die er über einen seiner vielen nützlichen Kontakte erhalten hatte, und die sich absolut nicht normal anhörten. Der dunkle Lord gewann an Macht – soviel hatte er ihr klar zu verstehen gegeben.

Tamara nahm diese Dinge zwar ernst, aber ihr unerschütterlicher Optimismus – und nicht zuletzt ihre Angewohnheit, den Kopf auch mal in den Sand zu stecken, wenn ihr das, was über dem Sand lag nicht gefiel – schafften es jedoch, sie aufrecht zu halten und fest daran glauben zu lassen, dass der Albtraum in Kürze vorbei wäre und sie und Severus bald wieder vereint sein würden.

An dieser Linie hielt sie fest – bis zu dem Tag, der sie erneut aus der Bahn warf...

**---**

**Kapitel 1 – Die Hiobsbotschaft**

Tamara Ogareff war mit Abstand die anstrengendste Person, die David Sullivan je ausgebildet hatte. Allerdings war sie auch zäh – ihr Durchhaltevermögen und ihre Bereitschaft zu kämpfen erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Außerdem war sie auf jeden Fall diejenige, die er am meisten ins Herz geschlossen hatte, auch wenn sie ihm manchmal den letzten Nerv raubte. Tatsächlich bereut hatte er es niemals, sie als Auror-Schülerin angenommen zu haben.

Seit sie aus Russland zurückgekommen war und sich eine Wohnung im nächsten Ort gemietet hatte, kam sie fünf Tage in der Woche zu ihm nach Hause und ließ sich dort von morgens bis abends von ihm schikanieren – so nannte sie es zumindest.

Sie gerieten sich oft in die Haare – seine Schülerin und er – denn sie war mit einem sehr ausgeprägten Widerspruchsgeist gesegnet, aber im Laufe der Zeit war auch eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden. Er war gern mit ihr zusammen und irgendwie war sie für ihn, genau wie er für sie, eine Art Familienersatz geworden.

Als er jedoch an diesem Morgen die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinaufstieg, hätte er sonst was dafür gegeben, dies nicht tun zu müssen – ihr nicht diese Nachricht überbringen zu müssen, die ihr Leben erneut auf den Kopf stellen würde.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er den Rücken straffte und an die Tür klopfte. Es erfolgte keine Reaktion – auch nicht nach dem zweiten Klopfen – erst nach dem dritten Versuch hörte er Geräusche und verhaltenes Fluchen von drinnen, ehe die Tür dann schließlich aufgerissen wurde.

Die völlig verschlafen und verstrubbelt aussehende Frau, die ihm nun in Unterhosen und einem verwaschenen T-Shirt gegenüberstand, wies bei näherem Hinsehen eindeutig Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Schülerin auf.

„David! Was zum Geier..." Tamara stockte. Ihr Lehrer hatte sie seit sie hier wohnte nur ein einziges Mal so früh am Morgen besucht – nämlich als sie verschlafen hatte - und er hatte diesen Besuch genützt um ihr einen Vortrag über den Nutzen der Pünktlichkeit zu halten, mit anderen Worten, um sie gehörig runterzuputzen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie daher gehetzt und sah auf ihr Handgelenk, obwohl dieses keine Uhr vorweisen konnte. Ein weiterer Blick in das Gesicht ihres Ausbilders machte ihr jedoch klar, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie konnte weder Spott noch einen Vorwurf darin erkennen, sondern nur Bedauern.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit wachsender Beklemmung.

„Darf ich herein kommen?", fragte Sullivan.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie noch einmal, als sie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und ihm in die Küche folgte. „Ist etwas mit Sascha oder mit meinem Vater? Nun rede schon, David!"

„Nein! Deinem Vater und Sascha geht es gut - zumindest soweit ich weiß", sagte Sullivan und zog einen Stuhl unter dem Küchentisch hervor. „Setz dich, Tamara!"

Nachdem Tamara auf dem Stuhl platzgenommen hatte, setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und eine Sekunde später stand auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin eine Tasse Tee vor ihr.

„Trink!", sagte Sullivan.

Obwohl Tamara ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen wäre, nahm sie die Tasse und trank. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, das es nicht viel Sinn hatte, ihm zu widersprechen, wenn er in diesem Ton etwas anordnete.

„Ich habe heute Morgen eine Eule von Minerva McGonagall erhalten", sagte Sullivan, als sie die Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte.

Tamara sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Es geht um Severus nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie. „Was ist mit ihm? Ist er verletzt? Ist er... tot? Bitte, David! Sag es mir!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm geht", sagte Sullivan. „Aber jemand anders ist tot... Dumbledore!"

„Albus ist tot?", fragte Tamara fassungslos. „Aber... oh mein Gott!" Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte sie, als sie einen Moment später mit leichenblassem Gesicht wieder dahinter auftauchte.

„Er ist ermordet worden", sagte Sullivan.

„Von wem?", keuchte Tamara. „Von Voldemort?"

„Nein! Wie es aussieht, von... Severus Snape", sagte Sullivan leise.

„Nein!", sagte Tamara. „Nein! Nein! NEIN! NEIN! Das ist nicht möglich! Da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen! Das ist nicht wahr! Nein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf wie eine Wilde und der Blick mit dem sie Sullivan ansah, rief in ihm eine überwältigende Woge von Mitleid hervor.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!", flehte Tamara ihn an. „Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen!"

„Ich fürchte, es ist die Wahrheit", sagte Sullivan und griff über den Tisch um ihre Hand zu nehmen, die kraftlos neben der Teetasse lag. „Es gab einen Augenzeugen und Snape ist nach der Tat geflohen und seither unauffindbar."

„Aber er würde das doch niemals tun", wimmerte Tamara. „Albus ist doch sein Freund."

„Er hat es getan, Tamara!", sagte Sullivan. „Es scheint so, als hätte Snape uns allen etwas vorgemacht. Albus Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut und darum haben auch wir es getan – das war ein Fehler, wie es aussieht."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", sagte Tamara schrill. „Severus Loyalität war echt. Er hat diesen Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite über alles andere in seinem Leben gestellt. Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Er kann nicht Dumbledores Mörder sein!"

„Er ist es!", sagte Sullivan scharf. „Und je eher du akzeptierst, dass du dich in ihm getäuscht hast, desto schneller wirst du die Sache überwinden."

„SACHE?", schrie Tamara und sprang auf. Sullivan hielt ihre Hand jedoch weiter fest.

„ICH LIEBE SEVERUS! UND DU SPRICHST VON EINER SACHE?", schrie Tamara und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Er ist ein Mörder!", sagte Sullivan kalt. „Er hat deine Liebe nicht verdient!"

„Lass mich los!", fauchte Tamara.

Sullivan ließ sie nicht los, aber er stand ebenfalls auf und kam nun um den kleinen Tisch herum auf sie zu.

Tamara schüttelte ihren Arm und versuchte erneut, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er hielt sie eisern fest.

„Tamara…", sagte er sanft.

"Geh weg!", wimmerte Tamara.

Doch Sullivan gab nicht nach. Er zog sie an sich, obwohl sie sich heftig wehrte und nachdem sie ein paar mal vergeblich auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte, ließ sie sich endlich fallen und brach weinend in seinen Armen zusammen.

Nachdem der Weinkrampf, der sie durchgeschüttelt hatte, endlich verebbt war, führte Sullivan Tamara in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer, und setzte sich mit ihr auf das Sofa. Immer noch hielt er sie an sich gedrückt und strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar, während sie sich an ihn klammerte und leise an seiner Brust vor sich hin schluchzte.

„Was werden sie mit ihm machen, wenn sie ihn kriegen?", flüsterte Tamara.

„Im günstigsten Fall bekommt er lebenslänglich Askaban", sagte Sullivan mit schonungsloser Offenheit, „aber in diesem Fall halte ich die Todesstrafe für wahrscheinlicher."

„Und wenn er gar nicht schuldig ist?", hauchte Tamara.

„Das müsste er dann erst mal beweisen", seufzte Sullivan.

„ICH werde das beweisen", flüsterte Tamara.

„Red keinen Blödsinn, Mädchen", sagte Sullivan und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Falls er ein verfluchter Verräter ist, wovon ich ausgehe, bringst du dich in große Gefahr wenn du auf ihn triffst und für den Fall, dass er wirklich noch auf unserer Seite steht, was ich für nahezu ausgeschlossen halte, bringst du ihn in große Gefahr – also wirst du dich, wie bisher, schön brav von den Todessern fernhalten und alles weitere dem Orden überlassen. Wenn auch nur der geringste Hinweis darauf auftauchen sollte, dass Snape unschuldig ist, werden wir dem nachgehen – darauf hast du mein Wort."

„Ja... vermutlich hast du Recht, David", sagte Tamara, was Sullivan angesichts des Tons, in dem sie sprach, mühelos mit ‚rede du nur - ich tue ja doch, was ich will' übersetzte.

---

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Tamara im Haus ihres Ausbilders, da er sich strikt weigerte, sie alleine zu lassen und sie ihre Wohnung – vor allem in diesem emotional verwundeten Zustand - eindeutig als zu eng für sich und ihren ‚Überwacher' empfand.

Einerseits grollte sie Sullivan für die Unnachgiebigkeit, mit der er sich über ihren Wunsch alleine zu sein einfach hinwegsetzte, andererseits war sie ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er sie nicht alleine ließ und sie erfolgreich davon abhielt, sich völlig in ihrem Elend aufzulösen.

Er brachte sie dazu, wenigstens ein Minimum an Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen und redete so lange auf sie ein, bis sie einsah, dass Wodka als einzige Flüssigkeitszufuhr dem Körper nicht gut tat.

„Ich will mir nicht gut tun", sagte sie giftig zu ihm, nachdem er es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, sie zu einer Tasse Tee zu überreden. „Ich will mir weh tun, damit ich... egal.. du würdest das eh nicht verstehen..."

„Du willst dir weh tun?", fragte Sullivan trocken. „Kann ich dir behilflich sein? Mit ein paar Ohrfeigen vielleicht, oder brauchst du etwas härteres?"

„Du bist so ein Arsch, David!", fauchte Tamara, aber sein Sarkasmus hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, ihre Tränen aufzuhalten. Allerdings erinnerte sie diese Antwort stark an Snape und nach kurzer Zeit standen ihre Augen wieder unter Wasser. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff sie erneut zur Wodkaflasche - ehe sie diese jedoch erreichen konnte, zog Sullivan sie ihr weg.

„Gib her!", zischte sie. „Behandle mich gefälligst nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Wenn ich mich betrinken will, werde ich mich auch betrinken – du hast kein Recht mich davon abzuhalten."

„Wenn du weitersäufst, nehme ich dich morgen früh nicht mit zu Dumbledores Beerdigung", sagte Sullivan ruhig.

„Du nimmst mich nicht mit?", knurrte Tamara und sprang von dem Sofa auf, auf dem sie beide saßen, während Sullivan sitzen blieb und ihr zusah, wie sie leicht torkelnd vor ihm auf und ablief. „Albus Dumbledore war mit meiner Familie befreundet so lange ich denken kann", rief Tamara und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihren Ausbilder. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mich mitnehmen oder auch nicht mitnehmen kannst? Ich werde mich von Albus verabschieden – egal, ob dir das passt, oder nicht."

„Wenn du zu betrunken bist um gerade stehen zu können und demnach auch zu betrunken um dein Sprachzentrum unter Kontrolle zu haben, werde ich dich hier zurücklassen – natürlich mit einem Paket netter Flüche versehen, die dafür sorgen, dass du weder mein Haus, noch dich selbst in Gefahr bringst", sagte Sullivan ungerührt. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass du auf der Beerdigung herumläufst und lauthals deinen Glauben an Snapes Unschuld verkündest, was zu befürchten steht, so wie du im Moment drauf bist."

„Ich nehme zurück, dass du ein Arsch bist", sagte Tamara tonlos. „Du bist ein Aasgeier, ein gemeiner Erpresser, ein mieser Despot..."

„Vergiss nicht mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen, Engelchen", unterbrach Sullivan sie milde lächelnd.

„Wie kannst du nur meine Gefühle so in den Dreck ziehen?", sagte Tamara fassungslos.

„Das tue ich nicht, Tamara", sagte Sullivan, „aber ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass du die Leute auf Albus' Beerdigung vor den Kopf stößt und zudem alle Welt mit der Nase darauf, dass du mit dem Mörder des Verstorbenen eine Affäre hattest."

„EINE AFFÄRE?", schrie Tamara. Sie war stehen geblieben und funkelte ihn von oben herab wütend an.

„Nenn es wie du willst", sagte Sullivan, „es wäre auf jeden Fall ziemlich fatal, auf diese Weise mit einem gesuchten Todesser in Zusammenhang gebracht zu werden. Es könnte jemand auf die dumme Idee kommen, dich über ihn befragen zu wollen. Nicht nur die Leute vom Ministerium würden aufmerksam werden, sondern auch die Spitzel von Du-weißt-schon-wem und dann wäre deine Gesundheit noch gefährdeter, als jetzt - bei deiner Wodka-Diät."

„Du meinst also ernsthaft, ich soll mit niemandem darüber reden, dass ich mir absolut sicher bin, dass Severus unschuldig ist?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Du kannst mit McGonagall sprechen, falls sie Zeit für dich hat", schlug Sullivan vor.

„Wie gnädig von dir, dass du mir das gestattest", fauchte Tamara.

„Ich bin eben doch ein netter Mann und kein Despot", sagte Sullivan trocken.

„Und wie kommst du darauf, das ich nach deiner Pfeife tanze", fragte Tamara bockig.

„Ich bin dein Meister und du meine Schülerin", sagte Sullivan ernst. „Du bist mir Gehorsam schuldig."

„Aber nicht, wenn es um meine Privatangelegenheiten geht", zischte Tamara empört.

„Severus Snape ist nicht nur deine Privatangelegenheit", seufzte Sullivan, „er ist ein Desaster, das die ganze Zaubererwelt betrifft und den Orden des Phönix sowieso."

„Ach – den hochgeheimen Orden des Phönix, dem ich ja nicht beitreten darf, weil ich eine AFFAIRE mit Severus habe?", knurrte Tamara.

Sullivan zog die Brauen hoch und verdrehte die Augen. Tamara wollte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht schlagen für diese Geste, die sie sofort wieder an Snape erinnerte.

„Er ist einer von euch und er hat verdammt viel aufgegeben, um für den Orden zu spionieren!", sagte sie stattdessen bitter. „Aber ihr seid alle ganz gierig darauf zu glauben, dass er euch verraten hat."

„Das könnte eventuell stark mit der Tatsache zusammenhängen, dass er unser Oberhaupt umgebracht hat", sagte Sullivan trocken.

„Vielleicht gab es dafür Gründe", sagte Tamara verzweifelt. „Potter ist euer einziger Augenzeuge – vielleicht hat er etwas falsch interpretiert."

„Die restlichen Augenzeugen sind leider mit deinem Ex-Liebhaber abgehauen", sagte Sullivan mit leiser Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Aber das haben wir in den letzten Tagen schon wiederholt durchgekaut – lass es gut sein, Tamara."

Sie sah ihn beleidigt an, schnaubte verächtlich, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und griff erneut nach der Wodkaflasche.

„Und hör endlich auf zu saufen!", fauchte Sullivan und riss ihr die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Du bist so... so..." Tamara sah ihm mit zornig funkelnden Augen an.

„Ich bin was?", fragte Sullivan provozierend.

„... so herzlos!", zischte Tamara, sprang auf und lief aus dem Raum, nicht ohne die Tür dramatisch heftig hinter sich ins Schloss zu werfen.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht", murmelte Sullivan müde, schraubte die Wodkaflasche auf und nahm einen tiefen Schluck daraus.

---

Am nächsten Morgen war Tamara tatsächlich vollkommen nüchtern.

Sie ließ den prüfenden Blick, mit dem ihr Meister sie ansah, als sie die Küche betrat, über sich ergehen, setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und schenkte sich Tee ein.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Sullivan schließlich, nachdem sie die optische Überprüfung scheinbar zu seiner Zufriedenheit bestanden hatte.

„Beschissen!", sagte sie barsch. Und das war nicht gelogen. Sie fühlte sich noch angreifbarer als in den vergangenen Tagen. Es schien, als hätte der Alkohol sie davor beschützt, das Drama in der vollen Tragweite zu begreifen. Sie fühlte sich schwach und so empfindlich, als lägen ihre Nervenenden bloß.

„Muss ein seltsames Gefühl sein, so völlig ohne alkoholische Dröhnung", bemerkte Sullivan prompt.

Tamara schluckte das, was sie darauf am liebsten spontan geantwortet hätte, hinunter und beschränkte sich darauf, ihren Ausbilder giftig anzuschauen.

„Spuck es aus!", sagte Sullivan.

„Was denn?", brummte Tamara.

„Das, was du dir eben gedacht hast", sagte Sullivan.

Es war beängstigend, wie gut dieser Mann sie mittlerweile kannte.

„Dass du dich ins Knie ficken sollst?", fragte Tamara. „Es wäre nicht angebracht, dir als meinem Meister so etwas zu sagen, ganz abgesehen von der anatomischen Unmöglichkeit dieser Aufforderung."

Sullivan fing an zu lachen.

„Anatomische Unmöglichkeiten sind nicht unbedingt ein Hindernis für einen begabten Zauberer", sagte er grinsend, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Du bist zu nachsichtig mit mir", sagte Tamara tadelnd. „Anstatt mich für meine Unverschämtheit zurechtzuweisen, lachst du nur darüber. Wo soll das noch hinführen? Außerdem macht es keinen Spaß, so was zu sagen, wenn du nicht einmal ansatzweise schockiert bist."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht deinen Erwartungen entspreche", sagte Sullivan lächelnd. „Und daran, dass ich zu nachsichtig mit dir bin, werde ich dich erinnern, wenn der Unterricht demnächst weitergeht."

Tamara verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Dann senkte sie den Kopf. Dass das Leben wie bisher weitergehen sollte, dass sie Unterricht bei David haben würde, und mit ihm nach Feierabend entspannt herumblödeln, schien unvorstellbar. Nachdem diese Überlegung ihren Kopf im Moment gewaltig überforderte, beschloss sie spontan, sie auf später zu verschieben.

Sullivan ließ ihren Stimmungswandel unkommentiert.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er nach einer Weile, als er sein Frühstück beendet und auch Tamara zu ihrem Kaffee eine ihr aufgezwungene Scheibe Toast hinuntergewürgt hatte.

Sie nickte und ein paar Minuten später standen sie bereits am Apparierpunkt unweit des Hauses.

---

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, und Tamara erstmals seit dem Sommer, den sie hier verbracht hatte, das Schloss wieder vor Augen hatte, bildete sich ein Klos in ihrem Hals. Alles hier erinnerte sie an Severus. Das Eingangstor, an dem sie sich so verzweifelt verabschiedet hatten, der See, der Schlosshof – all das wieder zu sehen öffnete Türen in ihrem Gedächtnis, die sie aus Angst vor dem damit verbundenen Schmerz verschlossen gehalten hatte.

Tamara klammerte sich an Sullivans Arm, als sie zwischen den Stühlen hindurchgingen, die im Freien aufgestellt worden waren und auf denen vereinzelt schon ein paar Trauergäste saßen.

Ihr Ausbilder begrüßte den ein oder anderen Besucher und stelle ihnen zum Teil auch seine Schülerin vor, wobei sie den Leuten nur abwesend zunickte.

Sie suchten sich einen Platz in einer der hinteren Stuhlreihen.

Tamara schenkte den Menschen, die an ihnen vorbei gingen kaum Beachtung, sondern starrte gedankenverloren auf ihre Hände, bis ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Ist Harry Potter schon da?", fragte sie leise, sich zu Sullivan hinüberbeugend.

Er hatte ihr, entgegen seiner anfänglichen Absicht, verraten, wer der Augenzeuge des Mordes an Dumbledore war – wenn auch ziemlich widerstrebend und unter Androhung etlicher übler Konsequenzen, falls sie es nicht für sich behielt und auch erst, nachdem sie geschworen hatte, Potter nicht zu kontaktieren.

Sullivan warf ihr einen äußerst misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Ich werde ihm schon nichts tun", knurrte Tamara ungeduldig.

„Er sitzt dort drüben auf der anderen Seite, direkt am See", sagte Sullivan und sah zu einer Gruppe von vier jungen Leuten. „der Dunkelhaarige mit der Brille."

Tamara folgte seinem Blick und musterte den jungen Mann, der wie erstarrt zwischen zwei hübschen Mädchen saß, die ziemlich mitgenommen, aber äußerlich ruhig wirkten, während der rothaarige Junge neben ihnen nervös den Saum seines Umhangs durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Auch wenn Potter nicht einmal ansatzweise so unsympathisch wirkte, wie Tamara sich das ausgemalt hatte, stellte sie sich trotzdem vor, einfach zu ihm hinüberzugehen, ihn am Kragen zu packen und ihn so lange zu schütteln, bis er zugab, dass Severus unschuldig war.

Kurz darauf wurde sie aus dieser, auf perfide Weise befriedigenden Fantasie gerissen, da Hogwarts' Lehrer nun eintrafen und sich zu den vorderen Stuhlreihen begaben, die für sie freigehalten worden waren – an der Spitze Minerva McGonagall. Tamara schwor sich, alles daran zu setzen, später mit ihr reden zu können.

Eine Weile später wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihre Gedanken noch kaum bei dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Hierseins gewesen waren – Dumbledore war tot - und als die Wassermenschen ihren Gesang anstimmten und ein riesenhafter weinender Mann, den toten Körper des Schulleiters zu dem für die Aufbahrung vorbereiteten Marmortisch trug, drängte sich die Trauer über den Tod des alten, weisen Mannes in den Vordergrund und verbannte Severus' Schicksal für eine Weile aus ihren Gedanken.

Das Wetter an diesem strahlenden Sommertag schien auf den ersten Blick so gar nicht zu dem traurigen Anlass zu passen, der all die Menschen hier versammelt hatte, aber Tamara beschloss nach kurzer Überlegung, dass es vorzüglich zu der mächtigen und positiv strahlenden Aura passte, die Dumbledore zu Lebzeiten umgeben hatte.

Dem kleinen, schwarz gekleideten Mann, der die Trauerrede hielt, hörte sie schon nach den ersten Sätzen nicht mehr zu, sondern ließ im Geiste die Begegnungen mit Albus Revue passieren. Sie wurde erst wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, als Aufruhr entstand, weil um den Leichnam herum helle Flammen aufloderten, aus deren Mitte schließlich ein weißes Grabmal aus Marmor entstand.

---

Als die Beerdigungszeremonie zuende war und die Besucher ihre Plätze nach und nach verließen, stand auch Tamara auf und ihr Ausbilder tat es ihr gleich.

„Entschuldigst du mich für eine Weile", sagte Tamara und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten an ihm vorbei und den Mittelgang zwischen den Stuhlreihen entlang.

Sullivan folgte ihr wortlos.

„David!", sagte sie entnervt, als er dieselbe Richtung einschlug wie sie, nachdem sie die Stühle hinter sich gelassen hatte. „Es ist nicht notwendig, dass du mich überwachst."

„Notwendig vielleicht nicht", sagte Sullivan gelassen, „aber sinnvoll auf jeden Fall."

„Du meinst, du willst unbedingt dabei sein, wenn ich entgegen dem, was ich dir versprochen habe, Potter in den Kerker zerre und ihn foltere, bis er mir die Wahrheit sagt?", schnaubte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen. „Verdammt, David – ich will nur mit Minerva reden."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, mit ihr unter vier Augen zu sprechen, werde ich vor ihrer Bürotür warten, „sagte Sullivan, nun leicht angefressen, „aber bis dorthin werde ich dich begleiten. Wer weiß, vielleicht erhöht das ja sogar deine Chance, zu ihr vorgelassen zu werden."

Tamara starrte ihn feindselig an, nickte dann aber widerstrebend.

Sullivan sollte recht behalten – die Zugänge zum Schloss waren bewacht, von ziemlich misstrauischen Leuten des Ministeriums, und Sullivan hatte als ehemaliger Mitarbeiter keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, durchgelassen zu werden, als er erklärte, seiner alten Freundin Minerva sein Beileid zum Tode Dumbledores aussprechen zu wollen.

Sie trafen in der großen Halle auf McGonagall, wo Sullivan Tamara energisch hineingezogen hatte, als diese die Treppen Richtung Schulleiterbüro hinaufstürmen wollte.

Die neue Direktorin Hogwarts stand mit dem Zaubereiminister und noch einigen weiteren, wichtig aussehenden Herren beieinander. Als sie Sullivan und Tamara erblickten, die – letztere von ersterem zurückgehalten – einige Schritte entfernt stehen geblieben waren, bedeutete sie ihnen zu warten und bat schließlich ihre Gesprächspartner kurz darauf, sie zu entschuldigen.

„Tamara, David", sagte sie mit vor Trauer noch immer bewegter Stimme, als sie auf die beide zukam. „Wie geht es Ihnen, meine Liebe?" In ihre Stimme mischte sich ein deutlich mitleidiger Ton, der Tamara nervös machte, zumal McGonagall ihr dabei beruhigend über den Arm strich.

„Es geht", krächzte sie.

„Hallo Minerva", sagte Sullivan. "Ein traurigerer Anlass hätte uns kaum zusammenführen können, dennoch freue ich mich, Sie zu sehen."

McGonagall seufzte und warf Sullivan einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Kann ich einen Moment mit Ihnen reden, Minerva?", fragte Tamara.

McGonagall sah sie traurig an und ihr Blick schien die Antwort schon ohne Worte zu geben – zu spät, es gibt nichts mehr zu reden, schien er zu sagen. Doch dann straffte sie sich und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Natürlich", sagte sie. „Gehen wir hoch in Albus'... in... mein Büro."

Dort angekommen, geleitete McGonagall Sullivan so selbstverständlich mit in den Raum, dass Tamara es nicht fertig brachte, ihn wieder hinaus zu bitten. So saßen sie nun nebeneinander vor dem Schreibtisch, der dem Schulleiter gehört hatte und hinter dem McGonagall seltsam verloren wirkte.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass er wirklich nicht mehr bei uns ist", eröffnete Sullivan mit Blick auf das Bild des schlafenden Dumbledore an der Wand das Gespräch, nachdem keine der Damen beginnen zu wollen schien.

„Ja, nicht war...", sagte McGonagall leise, seinem Blick folgend. „Sein Tod ist so unwirklich... immer noch..."

„Es tut mir unendlich leid", sagte Tamara rau. „Er war so ein wundervoller, gütiger Mensch – die Welt wir nie mehr dieselbe sein, ohne ihn."

McGonagalls Blick fing den ihren ein und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wollen dennoch über... etwas anderes mit mir reden", sagte die alte Dame sanft.

Tamara hielt dem forschenden Blick stand, auch wenn sich neben der Trauer etwas Rebellion in ihre Miene schlich.

„Ja, das will ich", sagte sie leise. „Minerva... es ist doch nicht möglich... es kann doch nicht wirklich wahr sein, dass Severus das getan hat." Im Anschluss daran brachte sie sämtliche Argumente vor, mit denen sie auch schon seit Tagen Sullivan bombardierte, aber McGonagall ließ sich davon ebenso wenig beeindrucken wie Tamaras Ausbilder.

Die Miene der alten Dame drückte danach keinen Zweifel, sondern lediglich ihr Mitgefühl aus.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Tamara. Glauben Sie mir bitte, dass ich Ihnen wirklich gerne etwas anderes sagen würde, aber dass Severus Albus' Mörder ist...", sie atmete tief durch und senkte für einen Moment resigniert den Kopf, „steht außer Frage. Ich nehme an, David hat Sie über die Einzelheiten informiert?", fügte sie hinzu

„Aber vielleicht hat Potter etwas nicht richtig verstanden", sagte Tamara verzweifelt. „Oder das, was Severus getan hat, war mit Albus abgesprochen."

„Tamara", sagte McGonagall beschwörend, „Sie können mir wirklich glauben, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich diese Möglichkeiten überprüft habe. Auch ich wollte nicht glauben, dass mein langjähriger Kollege und vermeintlicher Mitstreiter im Kampf gegen die dunkle Bedrohung, so etwas getan haben könnte, aber es ist, wie es ist – er hat uns getäuscht. Er ist zur anderen Seite übergelaufen, beziehungsweise, er war schon immer dort. Es gibt keinen einzigen Hinweis auf einen anderen Grund für sein Handeln."

„Aber...", krächzte Tamara.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, wenn Albus seinen Tod von Severus verlangt hätte, wäre ich nicht eingeweiht worden? Albus war immer um das Wohl seiner Leute besorgt. Er hätte zumindest einen Brief oder ein andere Art von Beweis hinterlegt, um Severus zu entlasten – wir haben jedoch nichts dergleichen gefunden und glauben Sie mir, wir haben das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf gestellt. Außerdem hätte Severus Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen können, wenn ihm daran gelegen wäre, sein Verbrechen in ein anderes Licht zu rücken – er hat es nicht getan."

McGonagall hob die Hand, als Tamara erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte.

„Was Potter betrifft – ich habe mich nicht nur auf seine Aussage verlassen, sondern sämtliche Register gezogen, sie auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt zu überprüfen", sagte sie streng. „Seine Darstellung entspricht der Wahrheit."

Ihre Miene wurde nun wieder etwas sanfter.

„So leid es mir tut, Tamara", sagte sie leise, „Sie müssen der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass Sie – genau wie ich, genau wie wir alle – von Severus getäuscht worden sind. Seine Gefühle für Sie mögen durchaus echt gewesen sein", fügte sie zögernd hinzu, „aber unsere Sache hat er verraten. So sehr ich es bedaure, das sagen zu müssen - Severus Snape ist eindeutig unser Feind."

---

An die Verabschiedung von McGonagall konnte sich Tamara später kaum mehr erinnern. Sie war wie betäubt neben Sullivan hergelaufen, hatte nichts mehr vom Schloss und von den übriggebliebenen Besuchern der Trauerfeier mitbekommen, und war schließlich von ihm an der Hand genommen und mit in sein Haus appariert worden.

Ihre letzte Hoffnung – das Gespräch mit Minerva würde irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, wenigstens einen vagen Hinweis auf Severus' Unschuld bringen – war dahin und an deren Stelle war eine bodenlose Traurigkeit getreten, in der sie immer mehr zu versinken drohte.

Sullivan schob sie auf das Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer und besorgte ihr einen Tee, den sie auch nach gutem Zureden nicht einmal anrührte.

Seufzend setzte er sich neben sie.

„Tamara", sagte er sanft und streichelte ihren Arm. „Komm schon – rede mit mir."

Seine Schülerin schwieg und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich.

„Wenn er nicht gelogen hat", sagte Tamara nach einer Weile plötzlich mit seltsam leerer Stimme, „wenn er mich wirklich liebt, dann... dann wäre das nichts mehr wert, wenn er wirklich ein Mörder ist, oder? Ich will nicht von einem Mörder geliebt werden. Ich will auch keinen Mörder lieben... ich will nicht... aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun... nichts... ich liebe ihn immer noch, auch wenn er ein Mörder ist, ein Todesser, ein Anhänger Voldemorts, ein böser Schwarzmagier... von mir aus der Teufel persönlich... ich liebe ihn immer noch."

Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf und sah Sullivan in die grauen Augen, in denen das Mitleid für seine Schülerin deutlich geschrieben stand.

„Was soll ich nur tun?", fragte sie tonlos. „Was soll ich tun, David? Bitte hilf mir!" Ihre Stimme wurde zwar immer leiser, aber es schwang ein hysterischer Unterton darin mit, der ihren Ausbilder beunruhigte. „Was soll ich denn nur tun? So hilf mir doch, David!"

„Beruhige dich erst mal", sagte Sullivan. „Du kannst im Moment gar nichts tun, aber mit der Zeit..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Tamara nahm ohne Vorwarnung sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn – nicht etwa sanft und so, dass es mit ein bisschen gutem Willen als freundschaftliche Geste durchgehen hätte können, sondern so lüstern und wild, dass er fast das Atmen vergaß.

„Verdammt, Tamara – was soll das?", fauchte Sullivan, als er sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte und sie von sich geschoben hatte, aber schon eine Sekunde später war er wieder sprachlos, denn sie schwang sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und versuchte erneut ihn zu küssen.

„Hör auf!", sagte Sullivan scharf.

„Bitte, David", wimmerte Tamara. „Hilf mir! Ich will ihn vergessen – wenigstens für einen Augenblick."

Sie ignorierte seinen empörten Blick und begann, ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sullivan hielt ihre Hände fest.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich...", begann er wütend.

Tamara presste sich in eindeutiger Weise an ihn.

„Komm schon – du willst es doch auch, David", flüsterte sie mit einer Stimme, die sich wie ein Mantel aus weichem Samt um seine Wut zu legen schien. „Meinst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie du mich manchmal ansiehst? Denk nicht drüber nach! Tu es einfach!"

„Tamara, ich... verfluchter Mist – hör auf damit", zischte Sullivan.

Sie rieb ihren Schoß an seinem Unterleib und er – verdammt – er war hart geworden. Sie hatte Recht – er wollte sie – aber es war ganz und gar nicht richtig, dem einfach nachzugeben.

„Ich brauche dich", jammerte Tamara, „lass mich jetzt nicht hängen, David - bitte."

„Nimm doch Vernunft an, Mädchen", sagte Sullivan mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du würdest morgen bitter bereuen, etwas derartiges getan zu haben."

Tamara brach in ein freudloses Lachen aus, das eher wie ein Aufschluchzen klang.

„Es ist mir egal, was morgen ist", stieß sie hervor, „ob ich noch lebe, oder ob ich tot bin – ich will nur, dass dieser Schmerz aufhört... dass er nur für einen Moment aufhört."

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und sank merklich in sich zusammen. Sullivan ließ ihre Handgelenke los, um ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, da es ihn verunsicherte, ihre Mimik nicht mehr beobachten zu können. Tamara nütze diesen Umstand, um nach seinem Hemd zu greifen und es auseinander zu reißen, sodass jene Knöpfe, die sich dieser Methode widersetzten, nach allen Richtungen davon sprangen.

„Verdammt!", knurrte Sullivan und packte sie erneut, um sie von weiteren Untaten abzuhalten.

Da sie ihre Hände nun nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte, streckte sie sich nach vorne und leckte über seine nackte Brust.

„Lass es jetzt gut sein, du verrücktes Weib!", zischte Sullivan und schubste sie unsanft von sich herunter. Tamara hielt sich jedoch an seinen Armen fest, so dass er mitgerissen wurde und auf ihr zu liegen kam. Da er sich auf beide Hände stützte, um den Körperkontakt so gering wie möglich zu halten, hatte er keine Chance, ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu unterbinden.

Sie bog ihm ihren Unterleib entgegen und rieb sich ungestüm an seiner Erektion. Gleichzeitig legte sie ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Bei seinem übereilten Versuch, sich von ihr zu lösen, verloren sie beide das Gleichgewicht und plumpsten von der Couch auf den Boden.

Sullivan war kaum gelandet und auch noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sein Rücken den Sturz unbeschadet überstanden hatte, als Tamara schon mit flinken Fingern seine Hose öffnete.

Sein gekeuchtes ‚Nein!' ignorierend und seinem Versuch, von ihr wegzurutschen zuvorkommend, griff sie ohne weitere Umstände in seine Unterhose und begann mit kräftigen Bewegungen seinen Penis zu stimulieren.

Es war eine Weile her, dass Sullivan mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte. Es war ihm mit den Jahren immer weniger wichtig geworden, seinen Trieb jedes mal zu befriedigen, wenn es ihn danach verlangte, auch wenn jener noch sehr ausgeprägt vorhanden war.

Dass Tamara ihn in dieser Hinsicht reizte, hatte er sich lange nicht eingestanden – schließlich war sie seine Schülerin und es gehörte sich nicht für einen Meister, seinen Lehrling zu begehren – es war unprofessionell und insgeheim hatte er Snape immer verurteilt, mit ihr intim geworden zu sein, während sie von ihm ausgebildet worden war.

Nun lag der Fall allerdings anders – seine Schülerin hatte seinen Schwanz in der Hand – höchste Zeit, die Sache noch einmal zu überdenken.

Abzustreiten, dass es sich verdammt gut anfühlte, was sie da tat, wäre sinnlos gewesen, ebenso wie abzustreiten, dass er sie vögeln wollte – jetzt, auf der Stelle. Das Argument, dass er ihre Verzweiflung nicht zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen durfte, wurde von dem überwältigenden Verlangen, das ihn überkam, und von der unbestreitbaren Tatsache, dass sie es eindeutig auch wollte, in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes gedrängt.

Mit einem Knurren, das mehr nach Angriff, als nach Kapitulation klang, packte er ihren Nacken, zog ihren Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste sie gierig.

Tamara dachte nicht mehr – sie fühlte nur noch und es fühlte sich gut an, was sie tat... und was er mit ihr tat. Als er ihr die Bluse und den BH auszog, streckte sie ihre Brüste seinen ungeduldigen Fingern entgegen und als seine Hände unter ihren Rock wanderten und zwischen ihre Schenkel, spreizte sie diese so weit es ging, um ihn willkommen zu heißen.

Kurz darauf waren sie beide nackt. Tamara lag nun auf dem Rücken und Sullivan rollte sich auf sie um gleich darauf in sie einzudringen.

Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Sie hatte seit zwei Jahren keinen Mann mehr gehabt – nicht mehr, seit sie Severus zum letzten mal gesehen hatte. Ihr Körper war wie ausgehungert, ihr Schoß gierte geradezu danach, ausgefüllt zu werden.

Mit dem Mann, der sie gerade mit harten, schnellen Stößen nahm, verband sie keine leidenschaftliche Liebe, aber eine tiefe, ehrliche Freundschaft und im Moment war ihr egal, wie sie sich fühlen würde, nachdem sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Sie genoss es - jetzt – und nichts anderes war wichtig.

Ihr Orgasmus kam überraschend schnell und unaufhaltsam. Sullivan stöhnte auf, als sich Tamara im Taumel der Ekstase in seinen Hintern krallte und erhöhte sein Tempo, um sich kurz darauf unspektakulär, lediglich mit einem langgezogenen, leisen Seufzen in ihr zu ergießen.

Der Rücksturz in die Wirklichkeit war hart – genau, wie der Boden, auf dem sie lag. Sie vermied es, ihrem Ausbilder in die Augen zu sehen und auch er schien nicht erpicht darauf zu sein, dies zu tun.

Er erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Als sie nach ihren Kleider greifen wollte, zog er sie jedoch mit Nachdruck an sich und ließ sich mit ihr zusammen auf dem Sofa nieder. Und als sie dort saß, den Kopf an seine Brust gebettet und seinem noch immer erhöhten Herzschlag lauschend, kamen endlich die Tränen und schwemmten die seltsam unwirkliche Taubheit, die ihre Seele umgeben hatte, mit unerbittlicher Gründlichkeit fort.

Schluchzend klammerte sie sich an ihn, während er ihr über den Rücken strich und tröstende Worte murmelte. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich tatsächlich und wischte die Tränen mit notdürftig mit der Hand fort, ehe sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

„Danke, David!", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme.

Sullivan sah sie besorgt an und strich ihr die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig darüber, eine solche Banalität von sich gegeben zu haben.

Tamara nickte. „Ich bin nur... müde", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich bring dich ins Bett", sagte Sullivan, froh, etwas Produktives tun zu können.

Er schlüpfte rasch in seine Hose, während Tamara ihre Kleider aufsammelte, legte dann einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie hinauf in das obere Stockwerk.

Mit einem keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete er sich von ihr, als sie vor der Tür ihres Zimmers angelangt waren.

„Komm zu mir, wenn du mich brauchst... oder ruf mich", sagte er.

Tamara nickte. Sie konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten, so bleischwer fühlten sich ihre Lider mit einem mal an.

„...und versprich mir, keinen Unsinn zu machen", fügte Sullivan zögernd hinzu.

„Ich verspreche es", murmelte Tamara.

Kurz darauf lag sie in ihrem Bett.

Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie die Augen schloss war... Severus...

Sie glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber und träumte von schwarzen Augen, die sie durchdringend und strafend ansahen.

---

_tbc_

_Na – was meint ihr dazu? _:D


	2. Chapter 2

_Na? Bin ich schnell, oder bin ich schnell? _;)_ Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

_---_

**Kapitel 2 - Willkommen**

Es war ungemütlich kühl, für eine Nacht in dieser Jahreszeit, sogar für den ohnehin nicht sehr warmen britischen Sommer. Ein kalter Wind trieb den leichten Nieselregen vor sich her und sorgte dafür, dass dieser unter die Kleider, auf die Haut kroch. Der Mond war hinter einer dicken Schicht von Wolken verborgen und die einzige Lichtquelle weit und breit war ein winziger, aber heller Punkt am Ufer des Sees, der sich im Wasser widerspiegelte.

Auf diesen Punkt hielt der Fährmann zu, der den Auftrag hatte, das Bündel Mensch, das in seinem Boot kauerte und noch keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, seit es drüben auf der Insel mit einem Tritt auf den Boden des alten Kahns befördert worden war, bei genau dieser schwach beleuchteten Stelle am anderen Ufer abzuliefern.

Der Fährmann hatte nicht gefragt, wen oder was er da transportierte, als ihm der große hinkende Wärter mit dem zuckenden Auge diesen Auftrag erteilt hatte. Er hatte das Geld eingestrichen und die Klappe gehalten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Typ mit dem unruhigen Auge sehr ungemütlich werden konnte, wenn man zu neugierig war, interessierte es den Fährmann auch gar nicht, welches Schicksal der Person in seinem Boot widerfahren war und noch widerfahren würde. Das Leben war hart und es behandelte die Menschen nicht gerecht – daran konnte man nichts ändern – jeder musste sehen, wo er blieb.

Je mehr das Boot sich näherte, desto größer erschien der Lichtpunkt, bis er schließlich begann, sich zu bewegen.

Die Kieselsteine am Seeufer gaben ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich, als der Kahn darauf auflief. Während das Licht auf ihn zukam und nach und nach die schattenhafte Gestalt des Mannes enthüllte, von dessen Zauberstab es stammte, stieß der Fährmann seinen Passagier mit dem Fuß an.

„Mach, dass du raus kommst", knurrte er.

Das Bündel bewegte sich unter leisem Ächzen, kroch langsam aus dem Boot heraus und stolperte durch das seichte Wasser ans Ufer.

Der Mann mit dem Licht war nun so nah herangekommen, dass man deutlich seine Finger sehen konnte, die den Stab umspannten – der Rest blieb jedoch weitgehend im Dunklen verborgen. Zeit abzuhauen! Der Fährmann hatte nicht die Absicht, dem Fremden womöglich ins Gesicht zu sehen. Je weniger er wusste, desto besser. Er rammte sein Ruder in den steinigen Grund, stieß sich ab und entfernte sich und seinen Kahn aus der Gefahrenzone.

Die menschliche Fracht des sich entfernenden Bootes war mittlerweile ins Trockene gelangt und kauerte nun dort, knapp über der Wasserlinie, keuchend auf allen Vieren. Mit seinem Zauberstab das Gesicht des durchnässten und vor Kälte zitternden Ankömmlings beleuchtend, ging Severus Snape, der Mann der ihn erwartet hatte, vor diesem in die Hocke.

„Hallo Lucius", sagte er mit dunkler, sarkastischer Stimme, „willkommen zurück in der Hölle."

„Die Hölle ist da, wo ich herkomme, Severus", antwortete Lucius Malfoy krächzend.

„Das bleibt abzuwarten", sagte Snape trocken und packte den anderen am Arm, um ihn hochzuziehen. „Der Dunkle Lord erwartet dich."

Malfoy kämpfte sichtlich um sein Gleichgewicht, als er auf den Beinen stand und seine Körperhaltung blieb gekrümmt, als ob er Schmerzen hätte.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Snape, ohne dass seiner Frage auch nur ein Hauch von Besorgnis anzumerken gewesen wäre.

„Der Wärter, der so nett war, bei meiner vorzeitigen Entlassung mitzuwirken, brachte sein Bedauern, mich gehen lassen zu müssen, mit einer speziellen Abschiedsbehandlung zum Ausdruck", sagte Malfoy.

„Ist es lebensbedrohlich?", fragte Snape sachlich.

„Nein!", schnaubte Malfoy.

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen", meinte Snape.

„Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir vorher kurz bei mir zuhause vorbeischauen?", fragte Malfoy und man hätte ihm den Plauderton fast abnehmen können, wäre sein Zustand nicht so erbärmlich gewesen. „Ich bräuchte dringend eine Dusche und frische Kleidung."

„Der Lord betonte, dass er dich sofort sehen will", sagte Snape. „Er legt scheinbar Wert darauf, dich im Askaban-Outfit zu bewundern."

„Dein Sarkasmus hat offenbar nicht gelitten unter dem, was du getan hast", sagte Malfoy lauernd. „Stimmt es, was man sich erzählt, Severus? Hast du wirklich Dumbledore erledigt?"

„Halt den Mund und komm mit!", sagte Snape barsch.

Er zog den mehrmals dabei strauchelnden Malfoy mit sich, bis sie den Bereich verlassen hatten, in dem man aufgrund der Nähe zum Gefängnis aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht apparieren konnte.

Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden.

---

Die rot leuchtenden Augen Voldemorts ruhten wie teilnahmslos auf der vor ihm im Staub liegenden Gestalt.

Snape hatte Malfoy, nachdem sie am Rande des Anwesens appariert waren und die Kontrollen passiert hatte, sofort in den Raum gebracht, in dem der dunkle Lord seine Audienzen abzuhalten pflegte. Die Wachposten, die sie auf dem Weg dorthin getroffen hatten, waren durch den scharfen Blick des Tränkemeisters davon abgehalten worden, irgendwelche abfälligen Kommentare über die Rückkehr und vor allem den Zustand des einst so stolzen Favoriten ihres Herrn loszulassen, doch an der Schwelle dieses Raumes, endete Snapes Einfluss auf das weitere Schicksal Malfoys.

Bewegungslos und mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck stand der Schwarzhaarige nun neben dem protzigen Sessel, in dem der Lord thronte, und sah ebenso starr auf den am Boden kauernden herab, wie sein Gebieter.

„Gab es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?", zerschnitt die hohe, kalte Stimme Voldemorts die bleischwere Stille.

„Nein, mein Lord", antwortete Snape.

Malfoy verharrte noch immer in demütiger Pose. Er schien zu wissen, dass jeder auch noch so geringe Affront gegenüber der dunklen Geißel der Zaubererwelt, seine Lage unermesslich verschlimmern konnte.

„Steh auf, Lucius", sagte Voldemort schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit und seine Stimme klang sanft und fast hypnotisierend dabei, ohne etwas von ihrer Emotionslosigkeit einzubüßen.

Mühsam seine Schmerzen verbergend, erhob sich Malfoy so schnell er konnte, bis er schließlich, etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, mit gesenktem Kopf dastand.

„Ich hatte einen guten Grund, dich aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, wozu ich übrigens einen Teil deines Vermögens verwendet habe – deine Frau war so freundlich, mir diesen zu überlassen... geradezu aufgedrängt hat sie ihn mir", sagte Voldemort. „Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, mein getreuer Diener..." er stockte und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Das bist du doch noch, Lucius?"

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Malfoy, rasch den Kopf hebend. Er konnte ein Schauern nicht unterdrücken, als er direkt in die gnadenlosen, roten Augen seines Gegenübers blickte.

„Der einzige Grund, warum ich dich aus Askaban befreit habe", sagte Voldemort, der Malfoys Reaktion genauestens beobachtet hatte, „...ist der, dass ich denke, du kannst mir noch nützlich sein in der ein oder anderen Angelegenheit. Siehst du das genauso, mein nach wie vor treuer Diener?"

„Selbstverständlich, mein Lord", sagte Malfoy beflissen nickend.

„Solltest du noch einmal so jämmerlich versagen, wie bei der Sache im Ministerium, wirst du dir wünschen, in Askaban geblieben zu sein", sagte Voldemort mit einer schlangengleich unter die Haut kriechenden Sanftheit.

„Ja, mein Lord", flüsterte Malfoy.

„Nur, damit dir das auch gut in Erinnerung bleibt...", sagte Voldemort und nun schwang ein Hauch von Emotion in seiner Stimme mit – die Lust an der Grausamkeit, die nun unweigerlich folgen würde.

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

„Severus!", sagte Voldemort auffordernd und zeigte mit seinen bleichen, unnatürlich langgliedrigen Fingern auf den Mann der vor ihm zitterte, während er den Angesprochenen durchdringend und prüfend ansah.

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Malfoy. Nichts in seiner unbeweglichen Miene ließ darauf schließen, dass er knapp davor war, zu erbrechen.

„_Crucio!"_, erklang seine Stimme leise. Ein gleißender Strahl schoss auf Malfoy zu und riss ihn zu Boden, wo er zuckend und mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen liegen blieb, den Mund weit aufgerissen, aber unfähig auch nur einen einzigen Ton von sich zu geben.

Zufrieden und mit einem Ausdruck in seinem unmenschlichen Gesicht, der fast einem Lächeln gleichkam, beobachtete Voldemort das Leiden seines zurückgekehrten Anhängers. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass er vorhatte, es zu beenden.

„Er ist zu geschwächt, um das länger auszuhalten, ohne zu sterben", bemerkte Snape sachlich.

„Willst du mich darüber belehren, wie ich mit meinen Untergebenen umzugehen habe, Tränkemischer?", zischte Voldemort und sein glühender Blick legte sich erneut auf Snape.

„Nein, mein Lord!", sagte der. „Ich wollte nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dieser Untergebene im Moment nicht sehr widerstandsfähig ist."

„Beende es!", schnaubte Voldemort mit einem letzten, bedauernden Blick auf den Gefolterten.

Snape nahm den Fluch von Malfoy, der daraufhin völlig zusammenbrach und röchelnd am Boden liegen blieb.

„Schaff ihn weg und sorg dafür, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt", befahl Voldemort.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Snape.

Er war mit wenigen Schritten bei Malfoy und transportierte ihn, weil er des Gehens eindeutig nicht mehr mächtig war, sogleich mit einem Schwebezauber aus dem Raum.

---

„Ich fass es nicht!", knurrte Sullivan, seinen ungläubigen Blick nicht von dem vor ihm liegenden Tagespropheten nehmend.

„Was ist los?", fragte Tamara, die ihm am Küchentisch gegenübersaß und gedankenverloren in ihrem Tee rührte.

„Sie haben Malfoy aus Askaban entlassen!", sagte Sullivan aufgebracht.

„Malfoy? Das war doch der Kerl, der wegen der Sache im Ministerium letztes Jahr verurteilt wurde?", fragte Tamara.

„Der Anführer, dieser Saubande", knurrte Sullivan.

„Wie kann man so jemand entlassen?", fragte Tamara stirnrunzelnd.

„Hier steht etwas von Verfahrensfehlern bei der Verhaftung, die das Urteil ungültig machen und dass die Sache neu verhandelt werden muss", sagte Sullivan angewidert. „Es ist wirklich ein Skandal, wie korrupt das Ministerium mittlerweile ist."

„Sind das nicht alle Ministerien auf der Welt?", fragte Tamara leichthin.

„Das unsere war einmal eine Institution, in der Gerechtigkeit eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt hat", sagte Sullivan bitter, „aber das ist lange her."

„Leute mit genügend Geld bleiben selten lange in Gefängnissen – und wenn sie es doch tun, residieren sie dort wie die Könige", sagte Tamara abgeklärt, „das ist doch überall so."

„Na DU musst das ja wissen", knurrte Sullivan.

Tamara zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. Sie war es gewohnt, in solcher Weise auf das Vermögen ihrer Familie angesprochen zu werden.

„Und wo ist er nun, der werte Herr Malfoy?", fragte sie, nachdem Sullivan sich nicht mehr äußerte, sondern mit einer sich vertiefenden, steilen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen den Artikel weiterlas.

„Es ist ihm, gegen Hinterlegung einer beachtlichen Kaution gestattet worden, in sein Haus zurückzukehren, bis sein Fall neu verhandelt wird", bellte er zornig. „Von einer Untersuchungshaft wird abgesehen, weil angeblich keine Fluchtgefahr besteht. Das ist ein Skandal!"

Tamara zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihr sonst so selbstbeherrschter Ausbilder sah aus, als erwöge er Malfoy einen Besuch abzustatten und ihn eigenhändig zu erwürgen, oder wahlweise das Ministerium in Brand zu stecken.

„Was macht dich denn dabei so rasend wütend, David?", fragte sie sanft. „Die Ungerechtigkeit an sich, oder die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy davon profitiert?"

„Beides!", sagte Sullivan.

„Kennst du ihn denn persönlich?", fragte Tamara neugierig.

„Ich hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, ihn in Hogwarts zu unterrichten", knurrte Sullivan. „Er war schon als junger Kerl ein unerträglich hochnäsiger Snob, machtgeil und skrupellos."

„Klingt, als ob du ihn nicht besonders mochtest", bemerkte Tamara trocken.

„Richtig!", schnaubte Sullivan. „Und meine Einschätzung hat sich als goldrichtig erwiesen, denn als er mir das nächste mal begegnete, war aus dem versnobten Teenager ein äußerst gerissener und gefährlicher Mann geworden, der vor keiner Schweinerei zurückschreckte, wenn sie ihm nur zum Vorteil gereichte."

„Hm...", machte Tamara.

Sullivan warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass auch die Methoden, deren sich ihr Vater bediente, nicht immer den Gesetzen ihres Heimatlandes, beziehungsweise den gängigen Moralvorstellungen entsprachen und vor allem, dass sie – Tamara – diese Methoden durchaus billigte.

„Malfoy hat übrigens nicht wenige Leute für die dunkle Seite rekrutiert, damals, als du-weißt-schon-wer zum ersten mal an die Macht kam", sagte er lauernd.

„Aha...", sagte Tamara unbeeindruckt.

„Es heißt auch, dass er es war, der Snape dazu gebracht hat, sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen", sagte Sullivan und bereute es im nächsten Moment, als die Gleichgültigkeit aus Tamaras Gesicht verschwand und einem schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck Platz machte.

„Vielleicht sollte jemand Mister Malfoy drei Meter unter die Erde hexen, dann könnte man sich die neue Verhandlung sparen", sagte sie leise und mit einem mal überraschend hasserfüllt.

„Keine schlechte Idee", murmelte Sullivan.

„Meinst du, dass er noch Kontakt mit Severus hat", fragte Tamara möglichst beiläufig.

„Nein!", sagte Sullivan energisch – zu energisch, wie Tamara fand.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Malfoy ist sicher unten durch, nachdem er die Ministerium-Sache versaut hat", sagte Sullivan missmutig. „Er wird wohl keine große Rolle mehr unter den Todessern spielen, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, der ihnen Dumbledore vom Hals geschafft hat."

„Und warum haben sie ihn dann rausgeholt, wenn er nicht mehr wichtig ist?", fragte Tamara.

„Was weiß denn ich?", schnauzte Sullivan sie an. „Vielleicht will der irre Riddle ihm persönlich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen – würde ihm ähnlich sehen."

„Riddle?", fragte Tamara.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer", sagte Sullivan. „Das war sein Name, bevor er ein Monster wurde."

„Hast du ihn damals etwa gekannt?", fragte Tamara mit großen Augen.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich bin ihm einmal begegnet", antwortete Sullivan.

Und denkst du tatsächlich, er hat sich die Mühe gemacht, Malfoy aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, nur, um ihn dann umzubringen?", fragte Tamara skeptisch.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht", seufzte Sullivan. „Tamara?", fügte er misstrauisch hinzu.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, dass du unlängst zu dem Schluss gekommen bist, dass es klug wäre, Snape so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen?", fragte Sullivan und musterte sie eindringlich.

„Natürlich!", sagte Tamara leise. „Ich versuche mein Bestes."

„Und du weißt auch, dass ich das nicht aus Eigennutz frage, sondern weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?", fragte Sullivan leise.

„Das weiß ich, David", sagte Tamara.

Nachdem sie am Tag der Beerdigung so verzweifelt über ihn hergefallen war und er schließlich auch über sie, hatte Tamara sich einige Gedanken gemacht, wie ihr Verhältnis zueinander sich weiter gestalten würde, doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, hatte Sullivan sich durch nichts anmerken lassen, dass sie miteinander intim geworden waren – er behandelte sie nicht anders als vorher – nicht vertraulicher, aber auch nicht vorsichtiger. Der Morgen, an dem sie den Unterricht wieder aufnahmen, und er sie mordsmäßig zur Sau machte, weil sie eine ihr gestellte Aufgabe unkonzentriert erfüllte, hatte schließlich ihre letzten Zweifel beseitigt, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas Gravierendes geändert haben könnte.

„Und du wirst keinesfalls anfangen, nach Snape zu suchen?", sagte Sullivan und starrte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du würdest doch nicht deine mentale Überlegenheit dazu ausnützen, den Wahrheitsgehalt meiner diesbezüglichen Angaben nachzuprüfen, wenn ich dir darauf antworte?", fragte Tamara barsch.

„Natürlich nicht – wie kommst du denn auf so was?", sagte Sullivan glatt.

„Ich werde Severus nicht suchen, okay?", knurrte Tamara. ‚_Ich werde einfach diesen Malfoy fragen, wo ich ihn finden kann_', ergänzte sie in Gedanken, nicht ohne Sullivan dabei genauestens zu beobachten. Er schien mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

---

Es war nicht schwierig, herauszufinden wo Malfoy lebte. Tamara ging einfach in den Ort und stöberte in dem dortigen ‚Laden für alles Mögliche und Unmögliche' herum, um in einem günstigen Augenblick die Ladeninhaberin, Mrs. Hucklebarry, auf die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten anzusprechen. Als sie das Geschäft wieder verließ, wusste sie eine ganze Menge über die Malfoys.

Nun musste ein Plan her, wie sie in das Haus hinein, mit Malfoy reden und vor allem auch lebend wieder herauskommen sollte – und das alles, ohne dass Sullivan etwas mitbekam. Dies wiederum würde keine einfache Übung werden, denn sie war nach der Beerdigung auf die mehrfach ausgesprochene Einladung ihres Ausbilders einfach bei diesem wohnen geblieben, was er – vorgeblich unter dem Sicherheitsaspekt – sehr begrüßt hatte. Unter seinen wachsamen Augen zu agieren und dabei keinen Verdacht zu erregen, würde nicht einfach werden.

---

Als erstes verfasste Tamara einen Brief an ihren Vater, schrieb ihm über Dumbledores Beerdigung - wobei sie jedoch die Nachricht, dass der Mann den sie liebte, dessen Mörder war, unter den Tisch fallen ließ - berichtete von ihren Fortschritten in der Ausbildung und über dieses und jenes, um dann wie nebenbei zu fragen, ob er eigentlich diesen Malfoy kennen würde, der unlängst aus Askaban entlassen worden war, wo man ihn zu Unrecht festgehalten hätte.

Da ihr Vater so gut wie alle steinreichen Zaubererfamilien in Europa kannte und mit einigen auch Kontakte pflegte, standen ihre Chancen gut, dass er die Malfoys kannte.

Und tatsächlich teilte Tamaras Vater ihr in seiner Antwort mit, dass er Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy auf einigen Empfängen getroffen und bei diesen Gelegenheiten auch ein paar Worte mit ihnen gewechselt hätte. Er ließ sich darüber aus, dass die Malfoys eine seit Generationen angesehene und sehr mächtige Familie wären und dass er es durchaus begrüßen würde, seine Tochter in diesen Kreisen verkehren zu sehen – allerdings erst, wenn das unleidige Thema Voldemort vom Tisch wäre, in das Malfoy sich wohl irgendwie verstrickt hätte, was dieser aber sicher relativieren würde, wenn der Stern dieses selbsternannten finsteren Lords im Begriff stände zu sinken.

Tamara konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass ihr Vater seinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen hatte und sie schon mit einem schwerreichen Angehörigen des britischen Zaubereradels verheiratet gesehen hatte, den sie in diesen Kreisen eventuell aufgabeln konnte – allemal eine wesentlich passendere Partie, als ein Zaubertränkemeister. Dass er das ‚Thema Voldemort' dabei so nebensächlich behandelte, sah ihm ähnlich. Schwierigkeiten waren nach Dimitri Ogareffs Lebensphilosophie dazu da, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Briten genau das mit ihrem schwarzmagischen Problem machen würden.

Einen ganzen Tag lang überlegte Tamara, wie sie es am geschicktesten anstellen sollte, mit Malfoy Kontakt aufzunehmen und kam schließlich mangels besserer Ideen zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihm einfach einen höflichen Brief schicken würde, in dem sie bat, ihn aufsuchen zu dürfen, ohne einen speziellen Grund dafür zu nennen. Nach dem, was ihr Vater geschrieben hatte, würde der Name Ogareff Malfoy sicher etwas sagen und wenn er nicht völlig von den Gepflogenheiten der elitären Zaubererfamilien abwich, würde er sie auch empfangen.

Die Antwort auf ihren Brief, den sie noch am selben Tag weggeschickt hatte, kam ausgerechnet, als sie Samstagmorgens mit ihrem Ausbilder am Frühstückstisch saß. Skeptisch beäugte Sullivan das Tier, das er sofort als nicht der Eulerei ihres Vaters entstammend einordnete.

„Ich habe einer alten Freundin geschrieben", sagte Tamara erklärend, als sie seinen Blick sah und verfluchte schweigend den Umstand, dass sie hier wohnte. Mit etwas fahrigen Bewegungen, nahm sie der Eule – die daraufhin nach ihr hackte – den Brief ab, damit Sullivan nicht noch das Malfoy'sche Siegel zu Gesicht bekam.

„Und? Willst du nicht lesen, was deine Freundin schreibt?", fragte der misstrauisch, als Tamara den Brief in die Hosentasche steckte.

„Später!", sagte sie. „Weißt du – meine Freundin hat ein Faible für schweinische Witze und womöglich erröte ich beim Lesen. Am Ende denkst du dann noch, ich hätte einen Verehrer."

Sie hatte in den vergangenen Tagen - nachdem ihr seelischer Schmerz nicht mehr so übermächtig war und ihr Verstand begann, sie durch relativ normale Gedankengänge vor dem Durchdrehen zu bewahren – festgestellt, dass Sullivan der ‚Ausrutscher' in der Nacht nach Dumbledores Beerdigung peinlich war und dass er sich Vorwürfe deswegen machte. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt zog sie ihn damit auf – eine kleine unbedeutende Rache, für all das, was er ihr im Unterricht antat.

„Wär' nicht das schlechteste", knurrte Sullivan wenig überzeugend. „Das würde dich endlich von deiner Grübelei ablenken."

„Aber wo denkst du hin...", flötete Tamara. „Du genügst mir vollauf, Chéri."

„Sehr witzig!", brummte Sullivan verdrießlich.

Mit fliegenden Fingern riss sie wenig später in ihrem Zimmer Malfoys Nachricht auf.

Er hatte mit den üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln auf ihre Anfrage reagiert und lud sie ein, am Sonntagnachmittag in Malfoy Manor vorzusprechen.

Nachdenklich starrte sie auf die elegant geschwungene Handschrift und überlegte dabei, welche Ausrede sie gegenüber Sullivan gebrauchen sollte, um sich abzuseilen.

Sie teilte ihm schließlich ziemlich beiläufig mit, dass sie vorhätte, den nächsten Tag am Meer zu verbringen – alleine – um ihre Gedanken ein wenig durchzulüften und zu sortieren.

„Wenn du meinst, dass das hilft...", sagte Sullivan skeptisch.

Sie beseitigten gerade zusammen das Unkraut in seinem Garten – er bestand auf einzelnen Zaubern pro Pflänzchen, da er der Überzeugung war, dass ein globaler Zauber den Nutzpflanzen schaden könne. „Pass aber auf, dass du nicht das mit hinauslüftest, was du von mir gelernt hast."

„Mach ich, verehrter Meister!", sagte Tamara ironisch. Der düstere Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, als sie kurz darauf ins Haus zurückkehrte, um etwas zu trinken zu besorgen, entging ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

Am nächsten Tag verabschiedete sie sich nach dem Mittagessen von Sullivan und apparierte zunächst einmal an die Küste um ihren Ausbilder, falls er ihre Spur tatsächlich verfolgte, nicht misstrauisch zu machen.

Sie lief eine Weile am Strand entlang und versuchte tatsächlich, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren – nämlich die, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollte, um Malfoy Informationen zu entlocken. Nachdem ihr das allerdings nicht so recht gelingen wollte, beschloss sie spontan, einfach zu improvisieren.

Sie trank bei einer der Strandbuden noch einen Kaffee – ein Getränk, bei dem sie unweigerlich an Severus denken musste – und suchte sich dann einen möglichst geschützten Platz, um zu disapparieren.

Sullivan, der sich mit einem Schlapphut, unauffälliger Muggelkleidung, dichtem Bartwuchs und einer langen Haarmähne in ausgebleichtem Rotblond getarnt hatte, weswegen er Tamara auch nicht aufgefallen war, sah sie in dem Wäldchen verschwinden und nicht mehr auftauchen. Unverzüglich nahm er mit dem Zauberstab ihre Spur auf und verfolgte sie, bis zu der Stelle, an der Tamara verschwunden war. Er atmete einmal tief und sehr ärgerlich durch, ehe er den Zauber sprach, der ihm ihren Zielort offenbaren würde.

Tamara apparierte ein Stück weit von der Malfoy'schen Familienvilla entfernt und ging das restliche Stück zu Fuß.

Sie trat auf das große kunstvoll geschmiedete Tor zu, zog an der Klingel und wurde prompt von einer näselnden Hauselfenstimme, die aus dem Nirgendwo zu kommen schien, gefragt, wer denn Einlass wolle und was das Begehr sei.

Tamara sagte ihren Namen und das Tor schwang auf. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie die gekieste Auffahrt hinauf auf das Haus zu.

Sullivan hatte sein Outfit vorsichtshalber etwas verändert. Er trug nun eine Baseballkappe, die er tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte, die Kleidung war schmuddeliger geworden und die Farbe seines Barts, sowie der Haare, in ein straßenköterfarbiges Brünett übergegangen.

Er hatte sich ein Stück entfernt gegenüber der Villa postiert, und bekam noch mit, wie Tamara einem bulligen Wachposten am Eingang ein Stück Pergament zeigte, woraufhin dieser ihr die Tür öffnete und sie im Inneren des Hauses verschwand.

Sullivan wusste natürlich, welches Anwesen er hier vor der Nase hatte und es war ihm auch klar, dass er dort nicht hineinmarschieren konnte, ohne erhebliche Verwicklungen zu verursachen.

Mit wütend zusammengepressten Lippen zog er sich zwischen die Bäume am Straßenrand zurück, legte einen Tarnzauber über sich und grübelte darüber nach, wie viel Zeit er vergehen lassen sollte, ehe er - für den Fall, dass seine Schülerin nicht wieder herauskam – entgegen jeder Vernunft das Gebäude stürmen würde.

Tamara wurde, nachdem sie den Wachposten am Eingang passiert hatte, von einem Hauselfen in einen kleinen, vor Vornehmheit strotzenden Salon geführt, wo sie sich auf einem der steiflehnigen Stühle niederließ, um darauf zu warten, dass der Hausherr sie rufen ließ.

Zehn Minuten später – Tamara, die schon nach einer Minute wieder von dem Stuhl aufgesprungen war, vibrierte schon vor Ungeduld – kehrte der Elf zurück und bat sie, ihm zu folgen, Master Malfoy würde sie nun empfangen.

Der Raum, in den sie gebracht wurde, glich mehr einem Audienzzimmer, als einem Büro. Sogar der riesige Schreibtisch wirkte fast verloren, vor dem noch imposanteren Kamin, und der Hausherr, der sich bei Tamaras Eintreten höflich, wenn auch deutlich uneilig erhob, war gekleidet wie ein König. Ihm war vom Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen anzusehen, dass er sowohl Geld als auch Stil hatte. Das lange Haar fiel ihm so seidig und überaus gepflegt über die Schultern, dass der Blick des Betrachters zunächst einmal gefangen war und damit von dem einzigen Punkt ablenkte, der den Gesamteindruck veränderte – seinem Gesicht.

Dieses Gesicht, das oberflächlich betrachtet das eines wirklich gutaussehenden Mannes war, trug deutliche Spuren der Gefangenschaft und des Leids, das er in den Mauern Askabans erfahren hatte, auch wenn Malfoy sich bemühte, dies durch einen überheblichen, leicht gelangweilten Ausdruck zu kompensieren.

„Miss Ogareff", sagte er mit angenehmer, wenn auch leicht kratziger Stimme. „Willkommen in meinem Haus." Seine hellen Augen musterten sie wohlwollend, bevor er – sich minimal verneigend - ihre Hand ergriff und einen Handkuss andeutete.

Tamara schauderte unwillkürlich als sein warmer Atem für einen Moment ihren Handrücken streifte.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mister Malfoy", sagte sie und hoffte, dass ihr Lächeln überzeugend wirkte. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich in Ihrem Haus empfangen, obwohl wir uns noch nie begegnet sind."

Malfoy lud sie mit einer sparsamen, aber sehr eleganten Geste ein, in dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich bin ihrem Vater begegnet", sagte er, nachdem sie sich beide gesetzt und der Hausherr Tee bei dem Elfen geordert hatte.

Bevor Tamara darauf antworten konnte, kam schon ein großes Tablett mit Tee, Gebäck und Sandwichs hereingeschwebt, unter dem der Hauself kaum noch zu sehen war. Der kleine Bedienstete postierte seine Last geschickt auf dem Schreibtisch, schenkte zwei Tassen voll Tee und verschwand in Windeseile.

„Ein beeindruckender Mann, Ihr Herr Vater", führte Malfoy weiter aus. „Sehr charmant, sehr energisch und ebenso erfolgreich, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

„Ja", sagte Tamara lächelnd, „er hat ein ziemlich... einnehmendes Wesen."

„Bedienen Sie sich doch bitte", forderte Malfoy sie mit einem Blick auf das Tablett auf.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Tamara, griff artig nach der Teetasse und nahm einen Schluck.

„Mein Vater erwähnte mir gegenüber", sagte sie dann, „dass er Sie und Ihre Gemahlin mehrmals bei Empfängen getroffen hätte und darum habe ich mir auch die Freiheit herausgenommen, Sie zu kontaktieren. Ich hoffe, Sie empfinden dies nicht als allzu aufdringlich."

„Aber nein", sagte Malfoy glatt. „Wie könnte ich den Besuch einer so schönen Lady als aufdringlich empfinden?"

„Sie schmeicheln mir", sagte Tamara und zwang sich, die Mundwinkel oben zu lassen. Sie überlegte, wie sie Malfoy am besten einwickeln könnte, doch der wache, taxierende Blick mit dem er sie musterte, machte sie zunehmend nervös.

„Ich nehme doch an", sagte Malfoy, nachdem er ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, „dass es sich hierbei nicht um einen reinen Höflichkeitsbesuch Ihrerseits handelt und auch nicht nur um eine Gelegenheit, die Sie ergreifen, um Zutritt zu der gehobenen Schicht der alten Zaubererfamilien unseres Landes zu bekommen, denn das hätten Sie längst tun können. Ihr Name und Ihre Abstammung hätte Ihnen so gut wie alle Türen geöffnet."

„Das ist richtig, Mister Malfoy", sagte Tamara. „Ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit in Ihrem Land", fuhr sie zögernd fort, „und..."

„Das ist mir bekannt, Miss Ogareff", sagte Malfoy, als sie nicht gleich weitersprach. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr Bruder ein Jahr in Hogwarts absolviert hat – im Hause Slytherin, wie ich zu meiner Freude erfahren durfte – und dass Sie seither auf unserer schönen Insel weilen."

„Woher wissen Sie, dass ich hier geblieben bin?", platzte Tamara heraus.

Ein wölfisches Lächeln erschien auf Malfoys Gesicht und Tamara verfluchte sich für ihre Impulsivität.

„Mir ist ebenfalls bekannt, dass sie sich für einen Ausbildungsplatz als Aurorin beworben haben", sagte Malfoy, „und dass das Ministerium Sie auch angenommen hätte, Sie sich aber dann für einen privaten Ausbilder entschieden."

Tamara wurde heiß und kalt. Was wusste dieser Kerl noch alles über sie? Es war eindeutig ein sehr heißes Pflaster, auf dem sie sich gerade bewegte.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Mister Malfoy", sagte sie möglichst ruhig. „Dass mein jüngster Lebenslauf von solchem Interesse für Sie ist, hatte ich gar nicht zu hoffen gewagt."

Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Ich weiß eben gerne, mit wem ich es zu tun habe, Miss Ogareff", sagte er.

„Und Sie scheinen gute Quellen zu haben", konnte sich Tamara nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen.

Malfoy antwortete nicht. Er sah sie mit unvermindert durchdringendem Blick und einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Tamara musste sich beherrschen, nicht nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herumzurutschen.

„Ihr Vater ist - zumindest so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe", fuhr Malfoy fort, „bei allem diplomatischen Geschick, das er unzweifelhaft besitzt, ein sehr direkter Mensch und ich gehe jetzt einfach einmal davon aus, dass er Ihnen diesen Wesenszug vererbt hat, meine Liebe. Also lassen Sie mich Folgendes ebenso direkt formulieren, bevor die Spannung unerträglich wird: Was wollen Sie von mir, Miss Ogareff?"

Tamara schluckte. Na schön! Nun wurde es also Zeit, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen.

„Ich suche jemanden und ich hoffe, Sie können mir eventuell Auskunft über dessen Aufenthaltsort geben", sagte sie und starrte Malfoy gespannt an.

„Weiß ihr Ausbilder, Mister Sullivan, eigentlich dass Sie hier sind?", fragte Malfoy und genoss es sichtlich, die Farbe aus Tamaras Gesicht weichen zu sehen.

Scheiße! Dieser Typ wusste einfach zu viel.

„Nein, er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin", sagte Tamara.

„Und was wird er wohl dazu sagen, wenn er erfährt, dass Sie einen ehemaligen Todesser besucht haben, der gerade erst aus der Haft entlassen wurde?", fragte Malfoy süffisant lächelnd.

‚Ehemaliger' Todesser? Wollte Mister ich-weiß-alles sie verarschen?

„Er würde mich sehr wahrscheinlich einen Kopf kürzer machen... falls er es erfährt", sagte Tamara.

Malfoy schnaubte amüsiert.

„Richten Sie ihm bitte Grüße von mir aus, Miss Ogareff", sagte er.

„Nicht, wenn ich es irgendwie vermeiden kann", krächzte Tamara.

„So – nun verraten Sie mir mal, wen Sie suchen", sagte Malfoy, „dann werden wir herausfinden, ob ich Ihnen helfen kann und wenn ja, ob ich es auch will."

„Ich suche... Severus Snape", sagte Tamara.

Nun wurde Malfoy deutlich blasser.

„Snape?", fragte er dann ungläubig.

„Ja!", sagte Tamara. „Snape!"

„Wo sollte der Professor schon sein?", fragte Malfoy kühl. „Auf Hogwarts, nehme ich an."

Tamara verdrehte die Augen, was Malfoys Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment äußerst gefährlich aussehen ließ, wovon sie allerdings nichts mitbekam.

„Wenn er dort wäre, wäre ich nicht hier", sagte sie.

Malfoy legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie lauernd an.

„Warum wollen Sie wissen, wo er ist?", fragte er. „Für wen arbeiten Sie?"

„Für niemanden!", sagte Tamara. „Ich suche ihn aus... rein privaten Gründen."

„Private Gründe... so so...", sagte Malfoy gedehnt und sezierte sie förmlich mit seinen eisblauen Augen. „Der gute Severus wird doch wohl nicht...", er grinste anzüglich. „Hat er Sie gevögelt, Miss Ogareff?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", zischte Tamara, während sie rot anlief. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er dies als Zeichen ihrer Empörung, über die unerhörte Frage werten würde.

„Sie haben recht – das geht mich nichts an", sagte Malfoy zu ihrer Verwunderung. „Ebenso wenig, wie Sie der Aufenthalt von Professor Snape etwas angeht. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden... ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann."

Er machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

„Warten Sie, Mister Malfoy", rief Tamara aufgeregt. „Sie wissen also, wo er ist?"

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, Miss Ogareff", sagte Malfoy und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurücksinken, „was könnten Sie mir schon im Gegenzug für diese Information anbieten?"

„Nennen Sie mir einen Preis", sagte Tamara.

Malfoy lachte auf.

„Sie haben tatsächlich große Ähnlichkeit mit Ihrem Vater", sagte er. „Der Preis ist auf jeden Fall zu hoch, meine Liebe. Würde ich diese Information weitergebe, wäre ich bald ebenso tot wie Ihr Freund Dumbledore – Sie können doch sicher nachvollziehen, dass ich das vermeiden möchte."

Tamara sah ihn mit wütend bebenden Nasenflügeln und einiger Verzweiflung im Blick an.

„Lieben Sie ihn denn, Schätzchen?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich sanft.

„Wissen Sie überhaupt, was das ist, Mister Malfoy?", fauchte Tamara.

„Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Malfoy melancholisch.

Tamara fragte sich gerade, ob sie es vielleicht zugeben sollte und versuchen, ihn mit diesem Argument zu erweichen, als er weitersprach.

„Passen Sie auf – ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag", sagte er grinsend. „Wenn Sie mir erzählen, ob er Sie gevögelt hat, erkläre ich mich bereit, ihm eine kleine mündliche Botschaft von Ihnen zu übermitteln."

„Sie sollen ihm nichts übermitteln", zischte Tamara.

„Schon gut!", sagte Malfoy besänftigend und zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „In diesem Fall erzähle ich ihm nur von Ihrem Besuch – ohne Botschaft."

„Ich...", begann Tamara aber ein Blick in seine Augen sagte ihr, dass jedes weitere Wort sie nur tiefer in den Schlamassel reiten würde. Von diesem Mann würde sie keine Informationen erhalten, es sei denn sie entführte und folterte ihn – eine Vorstellung, die ihr im Moment sehr verlockend erschien.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte Tamara. „Danke, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich genommen haben, Mister Malfoy", fügte sie förmlich hinzu, während sie sich erhob.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", sagte Malfoy mit einem ironischen Lächeln und stand ebenfalls auf.

Er begleitete sie zur Tür und ergriff dort ihre Hand, ehe Tamara diese zurückziehen konnte. Diesmal deutete er den Handkuss nicht nur an - seine Lippen streiften tatsächlich ihre Haut.

„Au revoir, Mademoiselle Ogareff", raunte er. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns einmal wieder – unter anderen Umständen."

Der selbe Hauself, der sie am Eingang in Empfang genommen hatte, führte sie wieder hinaus. Sie brachte den Weg zum Eingangstor im Laufschritt hinter sich.

Malfoys Augen folgten ihr vom Fenster seines Büros aus, bis sich das Tor hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

Als Tamara endlich wieder außerhalb des Anwesens war, holte sie erst einmal tief und befreit Luft und wechselte dann die Straßenseite, um noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und das Haus zu bringen.

Sie war erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sie grob am Arm gepackt und hinter den Stamm einer dicken Eiche gezerrt wurde. Tamara wollte schreien, doch es kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen.

Entsetzt starrte sie in die Augen des verwahrlosten Penners, der sie festhielt, bis sie – noch entsetzter - feststellte, dass sie diese Augen kannte.

„Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht, du bescheuertes Weibsbild?", knurrte Sullivan.

Im nächsten Moment spürte Tamara schon, den typischen Sog des Disapparierens.

---

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 – Neue Erkenntnisse**

„WIE HIRNVERBRANNT MUSS JEMAND SEIN, DER IN DIE HÖHLE DES LÖWEN MARSCHIERT, MIT EINER RIESENPORTION NAIVITÄT ALS EINZIGER BEGLEITUNG?", brüllte Sullivan los, kaum dass sie in seinem Haus angekommen waren.

Tamara hatte ihren Ausbilder noch nie so wütend gesehen, obwohl sie schon etliche Zusammenstöße mit ihm im Unterricht gehabt hatte.

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sein furchteinflößender Eindruck auch von seiner Tarnung herrührte, als er die Maskerade auch schon mit einem ungeduldigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden ließ. Tamara musste zu ihrem Schrecken feststellen, dass der Original-Sullivan eindeutig noch furchterregender aussah, als der getarnte.

Die scharf geschnittenen, markanten Gesichtszüge wirkten mit einemmal grausam und raubvogelartig. Sullivans ganze Körperhaltung, die für einen Mann seines Alters beträchtliche, energiegeladene Aura, die ihn umgab, schüchterten Tamara gewaltig ein, sosehr sie sich auch dagegen zu wehren versuchte. Seine grauen Augen, die zwar des öfteren scharf, aber dennoch meist wohlmeinend auf ihr zu ruhen pflegten, schienen sie nun förmlich an die Wand zu nageln. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Ausbildung bei ihm begonnen hatte, wurde Tamara richtig bewusst, dass es ziemlich übel sein musste, diesen Mann zum Feind zu haben.

„David – es tut mir leid...", sagte sie vorsichtshalber einlenkend.

„DAS SOLLTE ES AUCH, DU VERDAMMTE IDIOTIN!", donnerte Sullivan. „Aber das wird dir nichts helfen", knurrte er dann – nicht mehr ganz so laut, aber nicht weniger zornerfüllt. „Denn was du getan hast, hast du nun mal getan – und daher wirst du auch die Folgen zu tragen haben."

„Was soll schon groß...", begann Tamara.

„Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Sullivan. „Du hast scheinbar nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was dein hirnrissiges Verhalten im schlimmsten Fall auslösen kann."

Tamara öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort – ein Blick ihres Meisters ließ sie ihn jedoch ungehend wieder schließen.

„Bevor du noch irgendetwas sagst, möchte ich ganz genau wissen, was in Malfoys Haus passiert ist", sagte Sullivan schneidend.

Tamara runzelte noch die Stirn, irritiert darüber, dass er Informationen verlangte und ihr gleichzeitig den Mund verbat, als sie plötzlich und mit erheblichem Entsetzen spürte, wie er in ihren Geist eindrang. Obwohl Tamara in den vergangenen zwei Jahren gelernt hatte, sich gegen solche Übergriffe wirkungsvoll zu wehren, hatte sie gegen Sullivan nicht die geringste Chance – er war ein routinierter Legilimentiker und außerdem kannte er ihre Schwachpunkte einfach zu gut.

In hilfloser Wut musste sie miterleben, wie er ihre Erinnerungen durchforstete - von dem Morgen ab, an dem der Artikel über Malfoy in der Zeitung gestanden hatte, bis zum Verlassen von Malfoy Manor heute Nachmittag.

„Das war nicht fair, David", keuchte Tamara, als er sich wieder aus ihrem Geist zurückgezogen hatte.

„Du hast dein Recht auf Fairness vorübergehend verspielt", sagte Sullivan barsch.

„Warum?", begehrte Tamara auf. „Weil ich etwas getan habe, von dem ich glaubte, dass ich es tun MUSS, obwohl es gefährlich ist – oder nur, weil ich dich nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt habe? Ich bin ein freier Mensch, David, auch wenn ich deine Schülerin bin. Was glaubst du eigentlich, warum du mir vorschreiben kannst, wohin ich gehen und mit wem ich reden darf?"

„Nun pass mal auf, Schülerin...", sagte Sullivan mit vor Zorn heiserer Stimme und kam bedrohlich auf sie zu, sodass sie zurückwich und nun tatsächlich mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand, an die sie vorhin schon gemeint hatte, durch seinen Blick genagelt zu werden, „...du bist mir Respekt und weitgehend auch Gehorsam schuldig - und das bezieht sich NICHT nur auf die Zeit, in der ich dich unterrichte. Eventuell solltest du den Vertrag, den du mit mir eingegangen bist, noch einmal gründlich lesen. Außerdem habe ich dir vertraut und du hast dieses Vertrauen missbraucht – vorsätzlich und hinterlistig. Du bist eine Lügnerin, Tamara, und noch dazu bringst du mit deinem Verhalten nicht nur dich selbst, sondern auch mich und damit eigentlich auch den ganzen Orden in Gefahr. Aus welchem Grund solltest du also Anrecht auf faire Behandlung haben?"

„Schön, dann hab ich das eben nicht!", knurrte Tamara. „Hast du wenigstens alles gefunden, was du gesucht hast? Malfoy lässt dich übrigens grüßen – aber was rede ich denn – das weißt du ja eh schon."

Eine Sekunde später bereute sie bereits, dies gesagt zu haben, den Sullivan trat nun noch näher an sie heran und packte sie bei den Schultern.

„Du tätest gut daran, mich nicht weiter zu reizen", zischte er.

„Was tust du sonst?", fauchte Tamara zurück, obwohl ihre innere Stimme ihr sagte, dass sie den Bogen damit überspannte. „Mich verprü..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie hatte plötzlich keine Stimme mehr.

„Wie vernünftig, dass du dich nun doch darauf besonnen hast, dich nicht weiter ungebührlich mir gegenüber zu verhalten und schön brav auf vorlautes Gequatsche verzichtest", sagte Sullivan gehässig.

‚_David!'_, formten Tamaras Lippen mit einem dazu passenden empörten Blick, sie brachte jedoch keinen Laut hervor.

Er ließ sie eine geschlagene Stunde in diesem Zustand. Sowohl der Versuch, ihre Stimmbänder mit dem eigenen Zauberstab wieder zu aktivieren, als auch sämtliche Versuche, Sullivan dazu zu bewegen, die Sache wieder rückgängig zu machen, scheiterten. Er reagierte auf ihr wütendes Herumfuchteln und Aufstampfen, auf ihre flehenden Gesten und sogar auf ein paar Tränen, die sie schließlich vergoss, mit nervenaufreibender Gleichgültigkeit. Während sie tobte begab er sich in die Küche, kochte Tee und machte sich ein Sandwich, las Zeitung und wandte zu guter Letzt ein paar Reinigungszauber an, um den Raum auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Als er schließlich der Meinung war, Tamara hätte lange genug geschwiegen, um ihre Lektion gelernt zu haben, ging er hinüber in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich – an die Wand gelehnt - mit angezogenen Knien niedergesetzt und den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt hatte.

Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie – ihre stumme Anklage ignorierend – hoch in den Stand.

„Du solltest mich wirklich nicht reizen", sagte er und sah ihr unverwandt in die Augen. „Hast du das nun verstanden, meine Schülerin?"

Tamara stieß scharf die Luft durch die Nase aus und starrte ihn an - ohne Zweifel mit Rebellion im Blick - nickte aber dennoch.

„Du darfst jetzt etwas sagen, wenn du möchtest", sagte Sullivan, während er herablassend zurücknickte.

„Das war... barbarisch", sagte Tamara anklagend und fühlte gleichzeitig große Erleichterung, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte.

„Es gibt noch ganz andere altbewährte Methoden, um renitente Schüler zum Einlenken zu bewegen", sagte Sullivan kühl, „und ich hoffe schwer, dass du mich nicht zwingst, sie alle auszugraben."

„Heißt das, ich muss mich in Zukunft, wenn ich etwas sagen will, jedes Mal fragen, ob es dir auch recht sein wird, oder ob du mir vielleicht wieder die Stimme nimmst, oder eine andere Schweinerei antust, wenn dir mein Text nicht gefällt?", fragte Tamara bitter.

„Nein, Tamara, das heißt, dass du lernen musst, zu erkennen, wann Schluss ist", sagte Sullivan ruhig. „An Grenzen zu stoßen, heißt nicht zwangsläufig, dass man sie überschreiten muss und im Verhältnis vom Schüler zum Lehrmeister ist es sehr empfehlenswert, diesen Grenzen respektvoll gegenüberzustehen."

Eine Weile starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig in die Augen und schließlich war es Tamara, die aufgab und zuerst den Blick senkte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, David", sagte sie resigniert. „Du hast Recht – ich war respektlos dir gegenüber und ich hätte natürlich nicht zu Malfoy gehen sollen – das war dumm von mir und viel zu riskant."

Sullivan wollte gerade zu einer halbwegs gnädigen Antwort ansetzten, als Tamara weitersprach.

„...aber wenn ich noch mal in der selben Situation wäre, würde ich es trotzdem wieder tun", sagte sie. „Das mit Malfoy meine ich – nicht die Respektlosigkeit."

„Kannst du mir mal verraten", fauchte Sullivan, „was dein Besuch bei Malfoy dir gebracht hat, dass du sogar bereit wärst, die selbe Blödheit noch einmal zu begehen?"

„Wenn ich wieder in der selben Situation wäre, wüsste ich ja nicht, wie das Gespräch ausgeht", sagte Tamara, „und außerdem hat es mir ja etwas gebracht - ich weiß jetzt, dass Severus noch lebt."

„Ach ja?", schnaubte Sullivan verächtlich. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Malfoy hat gesagt, er würde ihm von meinem Besuch erzählen", sagte Tamara. „Er hat doch sogar angeboten, eine Nachricht von mir zu übermitteln."

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass du wenigstens nicht bescheuert genug warst, dieses Angebot anzunehmen", knurrte Sullivan. „Im Übrigen ist das kein Beweis dafür, dass Snape lebt, sondern nur einer dafür, dass Malfoy dich einwickeln wollte. Dieses Angebot hat er dir gemacht, um zu erfahren, ob Snape dich gevögelt hat – hast du nicht richtig zugehört?"

„Ich habe ihm diese Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte Tamara gepresst.

„Nicht mit Worten", schnappte Sullivan, „aber dein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Merlin sei Dank, dass er dich nicht gefragt hat, ob du auch mit mir gevögelt hast."

„Was zum Teufel würde es ändern, wenn Malfoy das wüsste?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Man gibt der Gegenseite nicht freiwillig Informationen – egal welche – denn sie wird früher oder später eine Gelegenheit finden, sie gegen dich einzusetzen", belehrte sie Sullivan.

„Aber was sollte Malfoy mit dem, was er von mir zu hören bekam, denn schon anfangen?", fragte Tamara unwirsch.

„Du hast dich mit Snape in Verbindung gebracht und das allein genügt schon, um Steine ins Rollen zu bringen, die vorher völlig unberührt herumlagen", sagte Sullivan finster.

„Kann es nicht sein, dass du da ein klein wenig übertreibst?", fragte Tamara spitz.

„Ich hoffe es", sagte Sullivan. „Tatsache ist, dass Malfoy versuchen wird, herauszufinden, was dich und Snape verbindet, warum du ihn suchst und wie er diese Informationen zu seinem Vorteil einsetzen kann."

Tamara verdrehte die Augen, hörte aber sofort damit auf, als sie Sullivans strafendem Blick begegnete. „Das klingt alles so... übertrieben", sagte sie dann entschuldigend. „Kannst du mir mal ein paar Beispiele nennen, was sich daraus Schreckliches ergeben könnte? Und nimm ruhig den schlimmstmöglichen Fall an."

„Okay!", sagte Sullivan. „Malfoy hat mit Sicherheit schon eine ziemlich ausgeprägte Ahnung, wie es um deine Gefühle bestellt ist. Stell dir vor, er geht zu Snape und erzählt ihm von deinem Besuch. Wenn der dann auch eine entsprechende, unbeherrschte Reaktion darauf zeigt und sei es auch nur eine noch so kleine, dann wird Malfoy entweder seinen Herrn und Meister von der Sache unterrichten, damit er seine Stellung bei diesem nach der Schlappe im Ministerium wieder ein wenig gut machen kann. Dies hätte zur Folge, dass Riddle versuchen würde, dich in die Finger zu bekommen, um sich ein Unterpfand für Snapes Gehorsam zu verschaffen. Oder er, der blonde Schnösel, würde vielleicht selbst versuchen, dich zu kidnappen, damit er direkten Einfluss auf Snape nehmen kann. Falls Malfoy nach seinem Askabanaufenthalt die Schnauze merklich von der dunklen Lordschaft voll hat, könnte er die Information auch an das Ministerium weitergeben, zu dem er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch gute Kontakte hat. Dort ist man derzeit sehr bemüht, Snape zu fassen. Die Ministerialen könnten auf die Idee kommen, dich zu verhaften und über ihn auszuquetschen..."

„Aber ich weiß doch nichts, was sie zu ihm führen könnte", unterbrach ihn Tamara zweifelnd.

„...oder sie könnten versuchen, dich als Köder einzusetzen und Snape damit aus seinem Versteck zu locken", sagte Sullivan.

Tamara sah ihn erschrocken an. Der Gedanke, dass Severus durch sie in Gefahr kommen könnte, machte ihr Angst.

„Eventuell ist das gar keine so dumme Idee...", murmelte Sullivan nachdenklich, „...vielleicht sollte ich das selbst probieren."

„David!", rief Tamara empört. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"

„Das überlege ich mir erst noch", sagte Sullivan boshaft.

„Okay – ich gebe zu, es könnten schlimmstenfalls doch einige verhängnisvolle Dinge aufgrund meines unüberlegten Handelns geschehen", sagte Tamara schließlich, auf die Ausführungen ihres Meisters Bezug nehmend, „aber wahrscheinlicher ist doch, das Malfoy sich nur über meine Naivität amüsiert und Severus, falls er auf mich angesprochen wird, nur mit Gleichgültigkeit reagiert. Das hat er immerhin auch schon geschafft, als noch kein Grund dazu bestand", fügte sie finster hinzu.

Sullivan, der noch nie Einzelheiten über die Beziehung zwischen Tamara und Snape erfahren hatte, hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Mag sein, dass du recht hast", sagte er dann, „aber wir müssen trotzdem davon ausgehen, dass der schlimmste Fall eintritt und deshalb werde ich auch heute noch deinem Vater schreiben, damit er dich von ein paar ausreichend kompetenten Bodyguards hier abholen lässt. In deiner Heimat dürftest du relativ sicher vor sämtlichen Übergriffen sein. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, gleicht eure Familienvilla eher einer Festung, als einem Haus."

„Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall nach Russland zurückkehren", sagte Tamara mit zornbebender Stimme.

„Doch, das wirst du!", sagte Sullivan.

„Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen", zischte Tamara.

„Doch, das kann ich!", sagte Sullivan mit nervenaufreibender Gelassenheit. „Und ich bin sicher, dein Vater wird mich unterstützen, wenn ich ihm die Lage erkläre."

„Mag sein", knurrte Tamara. „Aber ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen, dort auch zu bleiben. Die Schlupflöcher aus meines Vaters Einflussbereich hinaus in die Freiheit kenne ich schon seit meiner Jugend und du kannst deinen Arsch darauf verwetten, dass ich schneller wieder hier auftauchen werde, als du dir träumen lässt."

Sullivans Gelassenheit bekam nun doch Risse.

„Tamara - sei doch vernünftig", sagte er beschwörend. „Hier zu bleiben, nachdem Malfoy nun von dir weiß, wäre absolut unklug. Hab ich dir die Gefahr, in der du schwebst, denn nicht ausreichend plausibel dargelegt?"

„Schön – dann gehe ich", sagte Tamara barsch. „Zurück in meine Wohnung... fürs erste... und dann suche ich mir eine neue Bleibe – eine Adresse, die du nicht kennst, damit du auch nicht verraten kannst, wo die, vom Ministerium UND Malfoy UND dem Scheißdunklenlord UND vielleicht ja sogar von dir selbst, heißbegehrteste Geisel der Zaubererwelt sich aufhält."

„Du übertreibst!", knurrte Sullivan.

„DU übertreibst!", gab Tamara zurück.

Sullivan starrte entnervt an die Zimmerdecke.

„David – dein Haus ist doch auch eine Festung", sagte Tamara versöhnlich. „Ich bin darin so sicher, wie ich es hierzulande sein kann – und das Land verlassen werde ich auf gar keinen Fall. Wenn es dir allerdings lieber ist, dass ich gehe – und dafür hätte ich vollstes Verständnis - dann gehe ich natürlich."

„Nein! Ich will, dass du bleibst", seufzte Sullivan resigniert. „Wer soll denn sonst auf dich aufpassen..."

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das unbedingt nötig ist", sagte Tamara, „aber ich kenne niemanden, den ich lieber auf mich aufpassen lassen würde, als dich."

„Und wie das nötig ist", brummte Sullivan. „Du ziehst die Schwierigkeiten an, wie Scheiße die Fliegen."

Tamara lächelte und ließ den Kopf vertrauensvoll an seine Schulter sinken.

---

Snape zermörserte gerade mit großer Konzentration eine wertvolle hundertjährige Druidenbaum-Eichel, als die Türe zu seinem Labor aufging. Unwillig runzelte der Tränkemeister die Stirn, ließ sich aber ansonsten nicht von seiner Tätigkeit ablenken.

Er genoss die Stunden, in denen er in diesem Labor, das ihm der dunkle Lord zugewiesen hatte, seiner eigentlichen Profession nachkommen konnte, auch wenn die Tränke, die er hier braute, zum großen Teil dazu geeignet waren, Unheil anzurichten, anstatt zu heilen.

Eine Störung war ihm hierbei so willkommen, wie ein Troll als Braugehilfe und er schwor sich, dem Idioten, der es wagte, in sein Refugium einzudringen, kräftig in den Arsch zu treten.

Um herauszufinden, dass der ungebetene Besucher niemand anders war, als Lucius Malfoy, musste Snape nicht einmal den Blick heben – die perfekt manikürten Hände, die sich unverschämterweise am Rande seines Arbeitstisches abstützten, identifizierten den Gast bereits eindeutig.

„Hallo Severus!", sagte Malfoy in unverfänglichem Plauderton.

Snape gab eine unfreundliche Mischung zwischen Brummen und Knurren von sich – ob er damit allerdings seinen Besucher, oder die Eichel im Mörser meinte, die seinem Zerkleinerungsversuch scheinbar nicht genügend Entgegenkommen zollte, wurde dabei nicht wirklich deutlich.

Malfoy ließ sich von der wenig begeisterten Reaktion auf sein Erscheinen nicht beeindrucken.

„Verzeih, das ich dich störe", sagte er, „aber ich habe Neuigkeiten, die dich sicher interessieren werden."

Als Snape auf daraufhin keine erkennbare Reaktion zeigte, fuhr Malfoy fort.

„Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen Besuch...", er machte eine kunstvolle Pause von mehreren Sekunden, „...von einem hübschen kleinen Vögelchen..."

„Und? Hat es dir auf den Kopf geschissen, dieses Vögelchen?", fragte Snape ohne aufzusehen, nachdem der Andere nicht weiter sprach. Die Eichel hatte mittlerweile jeden Widerstand aufgegeben und Snape kippte das feingemahlene Pulver in den Kessel, zu dem Gebräu, das auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin blubberte, und verrührte es sorgfältig.

Malfoy lachte.

„Es hat nach dir gefragt", sagte er dann geheimnisvoll.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Snape gelangweilt und griff nach der nächsten Zutat – einer Flasche mit grünschillernder Flüssigkeit, aus der hin und wieder völlig unmotiviert ein Tropfen hochsprang und dann, sich ausweitende Kreise ziehend, wieder zurück fiel.

„Severus!", sagte Malfoy tadelnd. „Du hast mich noch kein einziges Mal angesehen, seit ich hier bin – das ist unhöflich."

„Nicht halb so unhöflich, wie einen schwer arbeitenden Zaubertränkemeister bei der Arbeit zu stören", knurrte Snape. „Wenn du willst, dass ich dich ansehe, wirst du noch einen Moment warten müssen. Eine unkonzentrierte Handhabung dieser Muscus saltare-Essenz hier, kann böse ins Auge gehen und darum behalte ich sie auch – unhöflich oder nicht - lieber in selbigem, bis ich den nächsten Arbeitsschritt abgeschlossen habe."

Er öffnete vorsichtig den Flacon, legte den Korken zur Seite und griff stattdessen nach seinem Zauberstab. Auch Malfoys Hand glitt angesichts dieser Tatsache unauffällig unter dem Umhang zu seinem Stab.

Der Tränkemeister benutzte den seinen jedoch lediglich, um den nächsten Tropfen, der sich aus der grünen Flüssigkeit löste, zu bannen und ihn in den Kessel zu befördern. Als er diese Prozedur dreimal durchgeführt hatte, beeilte er sich, die Flasche wieder zu verkorken und stellte das Gefäß gleich darauf – akribisch mit dem Etikett nach vorne ausgerichtet – zurück ins Regal.

Nachdem er sich wieder zurückgedreht und nochmals einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel sowie auf die Flammen darunter geworfen hatte, sah er - zum ersten Mal, seit dieser das Labor betreten hatte - seinen ungeladenen Gast direkt an.

„So, Lucius...", sagte er auffordernd, während er den Blonden gleichmütig musterte, „...weiter im Text! Das Vögelchen hat also nicht deine wallende Haarpracht verunreinigt, sondern nach mir gefragt?"

„Sagt dir der Name Tamara Ogareff irgendetwas?", fragte Malfoy mit einem milden Lächeln, während er den Tränkemeister nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ja!", sagte Snape, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Nur ‚ja'?", schnaubte Lucius.

„Du hast mir eine mit ‚ja' oder ‚nein' zu beantwortenden Frage gestellt und ich habe dir eine Antwort gegeben", stellte Snape sachlich fest.

„Okay", sagte Malfoy belustigt, „und woher kennst du die Dame?"

„Was geht dich das an?", fragte Snape. „Erzähl mir erst, was sie von dir wollte, dann überlege ich mir, wie viel ich dir verrate ...eventuell."

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber gleich dem dunklen Lord von meiner Besucherin berichten", sagte Malfoy nachdenklich. Sein Lächeln war noch da, aber es trug nun eine gänzlich andere Einfärbung. „Eventuell... bist du ja gesprächiger, wenn er dich befragt?"

„Hast du eigentlich gewusst, wie viele Leute in Zaubertranklabors verunglücken", fragte Snape und seine Stimme klang dabei nicht wesentlich weniger gelangweilt als vorher, „vor allem Laien, die die Gefährlichkeit der Substanzen, die hier gelagert werden, aus Unwissenheit oder auch aus Überheblichkeit unterschätzen?"

„Du willst mir drohen?", fragte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd. „Ein Scherz, nehme ich an?"

„Ebenso scherzhaft, wie deine Drohung eben", antwortete Snape.

„Na dann...", sagte Malfoy süffisant. „Die schöne Maid wollte von mir wissen, wo du dich aufhältst", fuhr er fort.

„Was hast du ihr geantwortet?", fragte Snape.

„Dass ich ihr leider um meiner Gesundheit willen deinen Aufenthaltsort nicht verraten kann, egal, welchen Preis sie bereit wäre, dafür zu bezahlen", sagte Malfoy.

„Das ist nett von dir, auch wenn du es nur wegen deiner Gesundheit getan hast", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Ich habe sie übrigens auch gefragt, ob du sie gevögelt hast", sagte Malfoy mit einem versonnen Lächeln.

„Und?", fragte Snape mit leiser Ungeduld.

„Sie wollte es mir nicht verraten", sagte Malfoy. „Hast du sie gevögelt?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Wusste ich es doch", sagte Malfoy zufrieden. „Sie hatte so was im Blick. War sie gut?"

Snape zog indigniert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du brauchst mir darauf natürlich nicht antworten", sagte Malfoy gönnerhaft. „Ich werde es wohl einfach mal bei nächster Gelegenheit ausprobieren, schließlich weiß ich ja, wo ich die Kleine finden kann."

Er meinte ein kurzes zorniges Aufflackern in den Augen des Tränkemeisters zu erkennen, aber es ging so schnell vorüber, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte.

„War's das, Lucius?", fragte Snape.

„Ich habe ihr angeboten, dir etwas auszurichten", sagte Malfoy, „aber das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte wohl nicht mal, dass ich dir von ihrem Besuch bei mir erzähle. Verrätst du mir nun eigentlich, woher du sie kennst?"

„Ihr kleiner Bruder war in Hogwarts mein Schüler", sagte Snape. „Sie kam in mein Büro, um ein Problem zu besprechen, das er mit mir hatte."

„Und ging beglückt wieder hinaus...?", fragte Malfoy mit glitzernden Augen.

„Deine Fantasie geht mit dir durch, mein Freund", sagte Snape spöttisch, „...was aber verständlich ist, so lange, wie du weggesperrt warst", fügte er gönnerhaft hinzu.

Ein bitterer Zug erschien um Malfoys Mund und für einen Moment lang starrte er Snape an, als erwöge er, diesem an die Kehle zu springen, aber der Ausdruck verschwand sofort wieder und machte einer routinierten Maske aus Arroganz und Unnahbarkeit Platz.

„Nur kein Neid – es kann nicht jeder sein wie du", sagte er herablassend, „so kalt wie ein Fisch... einer, aus einem tiefen, kalten, schottischen See."

Snape lachte leise.

„Hast du wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, als über mein Liebesleben nachzudenken", sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich finde das Thema spannend", sagte Malfoy. „Außerdem lenkt es mich von anderen, wesentlich unerfreulicheren Dingen ab."

Snape sah ihn einen Moment lang nahezu verständnisvoll an.

„Na wenn das so ist...", sagte er dann, wandte sich wieder dem Kessel zu und prüfte die Konsistenz des Gebräus.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er unvermutet, als er die Kelle weggelegt hatte und seinen Gast wieder ansah.

„Meinst du _,Wie geht es dir, nach deiner Gefangenschaft'_ oder soll das heißen _‚Wie geht es dir, nach meinem Crutiatusfluch'?_", fragte Malfoy spitz.

„Du hättest diesen Fluch genauso bereitwillig auf mich gelegt, wenn er es dir befohlen hätte", entgegnete Snape.

„Ja, du hast Recht – das hätte ich getan", murmelte Malfoy.

„Wie geht es dir, Lucius?", fragte Snape noch einmal.

„Du willst also wissen, ob ich noch unter den Auswirkungen der Dementorenbesuche leide", fragte Malfoy , „oder unter denen, der zuvorkommenden Behandlung durch die Gefängnisaufseher? Die haben sich sehr gefreut, einmal einen so hochwohlgeborenen Gast zu beherbergen – das kannst du mir glauben. Allerdings wurde ihnen diese Freude etwas vermiest, indem irgendjemand dafür gesorgt hat, dass nichts von meinem Vermögen bis nach Askaban gelangte, was sich wiederum ungünstig auf ihr Verhältnis zu mir auswirkte."

Malfoy reckte in der ihm eigenen Geste den Kopf hoch, untypisch war jedoch, dass sein Unterkiefer dabei leicht zitterte.

„Bezog sich deine Frage auch darauf", fuhr er fort, „ob mir noch immer jeder Knochen im Leib weh tut und jeder Muskel brennt, seit ich dem Crutiatusfluch ausgesetzt war? Oder vielleicht darauf, ob ich nachts schweißgebadet aus grauenvollen Albträumen hochschrecke?"

Seine Stimme war beim letzten Satz zu einem Flüstern erstorben und nachdem er ihn gesprochen hatte, ließ Malfoy den Kopf hängen, als hätte ihn dies die letzte Kraft gekostet.

„Genau das meinte ich", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Ja!", stieß Malfoy hervor. „Die Antwort lautet ...ja."

Snapes Blick ruhte auf den langen blonden Haaren, die Malfoys Gesicht verdeckten.

„Ich kann dir einen Trank mitgeben, der dir einen traumlosen Schlaf beschert", sagte er, „du musst nur sehr vorsichtig damit umgehen, denn eine zu hohe Dosierung hätte üble Auswirkungen, und etwas, das die Auswirkungen des Crutiatus mildert."

„Ja...", sagte Malfoy tonlos, „das wäre gut..."

Nachdem sein Angebot scheinbar Anklang fand, wandte Snape sich ab, um die besagten Mixturen aus dem Schrank zu suchen.

„Weißt du Severus – das Schlimmste sind nicht die Folgen der Vergangenheit", flüsterte Malfoy in seinem Rücken, „es ist die Scheißangst, die ich vor der Zukunft habe."

Ruckartig drehte Snape sich herum und starrte seinen Gast an, der immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf dastand.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Ort, um über so etwas zu reden, Lucius", sagte der Tränkemeister leise.

„Es gibt keinen richtigen Ort mehr", murmelte Malfoy, „keinen, an dem ich in Sicherheit wäre... er hat mich an den Eiern... beim geringsten Fehler meinerseits, wird er nicht nur mich büßen lassen, sondern auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, meiner Frau und meinem Sohn weh zu tun... wenn man jemanden liebt, ist man ausgeliefert, Severus, mit Haut und Haaren ausgeliefert."

Eine tiefe senkrechte Falte bildete sich zwischen Snapes Augenbrauen. Was Malfoy hier tat, war mehr als gefährlich, denn man wusste nie, ob die Wände nicht Ohren hatten, hier in Voldemorts Hauptquartier.

„Liebst du diese Tamara?", fragte Malfoy.

„Nein!", entgegnete Snape barsch. „Ich hab sie gevögelt – das ist alles."

„Wenn du sie liebst", sagte Malfoy, ohne sich um die Antwort des Anderen zu scheren, „dann pass gut auf, dass der Alte sie nicht in die Finger bekommt, sonst ergeht es dir wie mir. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass er Narzissa etwas antun könnte", fügte er keuchend hinzu, „ich kann sie nicht beschützen... ich kann es nicht..."

„Lucius!", sagte Snape beschwörend. „Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt! Wenn der Lord dich in diesem Zustand zu Gesicht bekommt, bist du so gut wie erledigt."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann schien ein Ruck durch Malfoy zu gehen, und er richtete sich auf, zu der kerzengeraden Haltung, die man von ihm gewohnt war.

„Du wolltest mir etwas mitgeben?", fragte er, als hätte der letzte Teil der Unterhaltung gar nicht stattgefunden.

„Ja", sagte Snape. Er drehte sich noch einmal um zu dem Schrank und entnahm ihm schließlich zwei Flaschen. Von beiden füllte er etwas in kleine Phiolen ab, verkorkte diese und schob sie Malfoy hin.

„Der blaue ist gegen die Albträume", sagte er. „Fünf Tropfen vor dem Schlafengehen und das höchstens jede zweite Nacht – besser noch seltener. Der braune wird deine Schmerzen vertreiben. Zehn Tropfen – jeden Morgen."

Malfoy nickte. Als er nach den Phiolen griff, legte die Hand des Zaubertränkemeisters sich für einen kurzen Moment über die seine.

„Pass auf dich auf, Lucius", flüsterte Snape. „Irgendwann wird es vorbei sein – und dann bist du wirklich frei."

---

Der Waffenstillstand zwischen Tamara und ihrem Lehrmeister, nachdem sie ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie sich nicht einfach wegschicken lassen würde, hielt nur für kurze Zeit an, denn bereits am nächsten Morgen gerieten sie sich erneut in die Haare.

Tamara sprach Sullivan kurz vor Beginn des Unterrichts darauf an, ob er sie heute Abend, bei der kurzfristig anberaumten Versammlung des Phönixordens, nicht doch als neues Mitglied vorschlagen könne – eine Frage, die sie ihm nicht zum ersten mal stellte. Sullivan hielt sich nicht erst lange mit einer verständnisvollen, wenn auch verneinenden Antwort auf – er grub sofort das Kriegsbeil aus.

„Was soll denn dieser Schwachsinn schon wieder?", zeterte er los und sah sie an wie der Leibhaftige. „Darüber haben wir schon oft genug gesprochen. Die Antwort lautet NEIN!"

„Aber die Umstände haben sich geändert", verteidigte sich Tamara. „Das Gegenargument war bisher, dass ich Severus in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, wenn irgendjemand spitz kriegt, dass eine Verbindung zwischen uns besteht. Severus ist nicht mehr da, also besteht das Problem nicht mehr."

„Das Problem bist DU", bellte Sullivan. „Dein Interesse die Zaubererwelt von Riddle zu befreien ist gleich null – du willst nur den Tränkepantscher retten und das ist keine gute Voraussetzung für eine Mitgliedschaft."

„Voldemort zu besiegen würde gleichzeitig auch Severus retten", entgegnete Tamara. „Was juckt dich denn die Motivation, wenn das Ergebnis stimmt?"

„Du gehst immer noch davon aus, dass dein schwarzgewandetes Schatzilein in Wirklichkeit ein ganz Lieber ist", knurrte Sullivan, „aber es spricht alles dafür, dass er ein verfluchter Todesser ist, und wenn wir seinen Chef besiegt haben, kriegen wir auch ihn am Sack."

„Und du meinst wirklich, ich wäre dabei im Weg?", fragte Tamara mit wütend funkelnden Augen. „Es stände vermutlich nicht in meiner Macht, das zu verhindern, oder?"

„Du würdest in einem Kampf wohl kaum einen Fluch auf ihn abfeuern", sagte Sullivan. „Und selbst wenn er dich angreifen würde – du würdest niemals versuchen ihn zu töten. Womöglich würdest du sogar verhindern, dass jemand anders ihn bekämpft. Kurz - du wärst ein gewaltiges Risiko für den Orden."

„Danke für so viel Vertrauen, David", sagte Tamara bitter.

„Wenn es je einen lebenden Beweis dafür gegeben hat, dass Liebe blind macht, dann bist du das", seufzte Sullivan. „Und jetzt ist Schluss mit dieser leidigen Diskussion", fügte er streng hinzu. „Der Unterricht hat begonnen, Schülerin."

---

Wenn Sullivan jedoch gedacht hatte, das Thema wäre damit abgeschlossen, hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht. Am Abend, bei dem Treffen des Ordens, das in Alastor Moodys Haus stattfand, nahm McGonagall ihn noch bevor es losging zur Seite und hielt ihm einen Brief unter die Nase, in dem Tamara sie gebeten hatte, ihre Aufnahme in den Orden zu befürworten und möglichst gleich beim heutigen Treffen offiziell zu beantragen.

„So ein Miststück!", knurrte Sullivan, nachdem er den Inhalt überflogen hatte. „Von diesem Brief hat sie mir nichts gesagt, obwohl wir heute Morgen über das Thema sprachen."

„David! Es kommt zwar in Anbetracht der Umstände nicht in Frage, dass wir sie aufzunehmen", sagte McGonagall besänftigend, „aber sie will uns doch nur helfen - das ist nichts Verwerfliches."

„Sie will Snape helfen", widersprach Sullivan barsch.

„Auch dafür habe ich ein gewisses Maß an Verständnis", sagte McGonagall und sah ihn dezent vorwurfsvoll an.

„Nun fangen Sie nicht auch noch an", maulte Sullivan.

„Immerhin besteht ja auch noch eine geringe Chance, dass sie mit ihrer Überzeugung recht hat und er tatsächlich immer noch auf unserer Seite steht", gab McGonagall zu bedenken.

„Es gibt keinen einzigen Hinweis, der darauf hindeutet", sagte Sullivan bissig. „Ich verstehe ja, dass Tamara daran glauben möchte, aber SIE sollten dann doch die Fakten über das Wunschdenken stellen."

„Vielleicht gibt es nun einen solchen Hinweis", sagte McGonagall geheimnisvoll, „aber das ist eine Sache, die alle Ordensmitglieder angeht. Kommen Sie, David – gehen wir rüber zu den Anderen."

Sullivan folgte ihr – ohne sich den skeptischen Blick zu verkneifen - in den angrenzenden Raum, wo sich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens um den wackligen Esstisch versammelt hatten.

Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, begrüßte McGonagall die Anwesenden und rückte dann gleich mit der Neuigkeit heraus, die sie Sullivan schon angekündigt hatte und die überdies der Grund war, dass dieses außerplanmäßige Treffen einberufen worden war.

„Ich habe einen anonymen Hinweis bekommen, dass die Todesser einen Angriff planen - in Havering, übermorgen Nacht", sagte sie und warf einen gespannten Blick in die Runde.

„Anonym?", knurrte Moody. „Das ist bestimmt eine Falle!"

„Ich habe bereits mit Kingsley darüber gesprochen", sagte McGonagall. „Wir ziehen beide in Betracht, dass die Nachricht tatsächlich von jemandem sein könnte, dem der Boden zu heiß geworden ist – jemandem, der eventuell überlaufen möchte."

„Sooo - du und Kingsley habt das also schon besprochen, hm?", schnaubte Moody.

Nach Dumbledores Tod hatte niemand offiziell die Leitung des Ordens übernommen, aber McGonagall und Shacklebolt hatten ohne Absprache begonnen, die Dinge zu regeln, woran scheinbar auch niemand etwas auszusetzen hatte – außer Mad Eye Moody.

„Ja, Alastor – wir waren so frei", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Was gibt es denn in Havering, was die überfallen könnten?", meldete sich Tonks zu Wort.

„Es gibt dort eine Spitzen-Bowlingbahn", sagte Dädalus Diggel und seine Augen blickten dabei verträumt unter dem violetten Zylinder hervor.

„Ich fürchte, ihm ist mal so ne Bowlingkugel auf den Kopf gefallen", murmelte Molly Weasley. Ihr Mann, Arthur, strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm.

„Es wohnen eine Menge wichtiger Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums am östlichen Rand von Havering", sagte Shacklebolt. „Die Abteilung für interne Angelegenheiten und Personelles hat dort vor etlichen Jahren Land erworben und Häuser darauf gestellt. Sie wurden zu günstigen Konditionen an die besser verdienenden Angestellten weiterverkauft. Dieses Viertel wird als Ziel des Angriffs benannt."

„Praktisch!", sagte Hestia Jones. „Alle auf einem Haufen."

„Und was tun wir nun?", fragte Elphias Doge.

„Zuerst würde ich diesen Hinweis gerne einmal sehen", meinte Sullivan kühl.

„Es war ein Brief", sagte McGonagall. „Eine Eule hat ihn vor drei Tagen bei mir abgeliefert, war so nett, mir den Finger halb abzuhacken und ist wieder davon geflogen. Das Pergament war an mich adressiert und unversiegelt – ich hatte allerdings den Eindruck, es hätte jeden anderen, der es zu öffnen versucht hätte... gebissen. Der Text war in einer unspezifischen Schrift verfasst – sie sah so gleichmäßig aus, dass sie mit Sicherheit magisch verändert wurde – und der Text lautete: Überfall auf Havering, St.-Vincent-Park, in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag, circa zehn Angreifer."

„Es WAR ein Brief?", fragte Sullivan.

„Er hat sich selbst zerstört, nachdem ich ihn gelesen hatte", seufzte McGonagall.

„Na so ein Zufall!", brummte Moody.

„Kingsley und ich halten es für... nicht ausgeschlossen, dass womöglich sogar... Severus der Absender dieser Warnung ist", sagte McGonagall vorsichtig.

„SNAPE? Sag ich doch – eine Falle!", bellte Moody.

„Snape?", fragten auch mehrere der am Tisch Sitzenden ungläubig.

„Nun mach mal langsam, Alastor", beschwichtigte Kingsley Shacklebolt den alten Auroren.

„Wozu?", schnauzte Moody ihn an. „Snape ist ein Veräterschwein – und das hab ich euch im Übrigen schon immer gesagt."

„Ich gebe zu, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Severus Snape tatsächlich noch auf unserer Seite steht ist sehr gering", sagte McGonagall, „aber wir sollten die Möglichkeit trotzdem zumindest in Betracht ziehen."

„Der Mord an Dumbledore ist aber doch ein ziemlich deutlicher Beweis seiner feindlichen Gesinnung", warf Arthur Weasley ein.

„Es wäre möglich, wenn auch schwer vorstellbar, dass Severus Albus Dumbledore auf dessen Verlangen hin getötet hat", sagte Remus Lupin leise und wohl wissend, welchen Ärger er damit auslösen würde, „...dass es eine abgesprochene Sache war, um Severus' Status bei Riddle zu sichern. Albus' Gesundheit war ziemlich angeschlagen zu der Zeit..."

„Seine Hand verheilte nicht...", bestätigte McGonagall.

Von einigen Ordensmitgliedern, vernahm man nun deutliche Unmutsäußerungen, die allerdings allesamt in der von Moody untergingen.

„Das ist doch BLÖDSINN!", polterte er los. „Haben wir das nicht schon alles vor Wochen durchgekaut?"

„Da wussten wir aber noch nicht, dass wir weiter Informationen zugespielt bekommen würden", sagte Shacklebolt.

„Es kann ja wohl nicht schaden, die Sache noch einmal zu durchdenken, nachdem neue Fakten hinzugekommen sind", unterstützte ihn McGonagall.

„Wie kommen Sie denn überhaupt darauf, dass die Nachricht von Snape sein könnte und nicht von einem Anderen - einem Überläufer, so wie Sie es vorher angedeutet haben, Minerva?", fragte Sullivan skeptisch. „Die Schrift war doch, wie Sie bemerkten, nicht die seine und die Nachricht war scheinbar auch sonst nicht gekennzeichnet."

„Es war genau sein Stil", sagte McGonagall. „Die knappe Formulierung, die Art, wie das Pergament sich vernichtet hat, sogar die boshafte Eule – ich hab das einfach... im Gefühl."

„Im Gefüüühl!", seufzten Moody und Sullivan gleichzeitig, während sie die Augen verdrehten – Moody besonders das linke, magische.

„Ich muss schon sehr bitten, meine Herren!", schnaubte McGonagall erbost.

„Warum hätte er seine Schrift verstellen sollen", fragte Molly Weasley, „oder uns nicht wenigstens irgendeinen Hinweis geben, dass er es ist, der uns warnt? Das wäre doch zu seinem Vorteil gewesen."

„Aus Misstrauen", sagte Shacklebolt. „Wir nehmen an, er vermutet einen Spion in unseren Reihen. Wenn diese Warnung nicht zweifelfrei auf ihn zurückzuführen ist, kann ihn auch niemand bei Riddle hinhängen – zumindest nicht wirkungsvoll."

„Ein Verräter unter uns? QUATSCH!", fauchte Moody und ließ sein Auge wild kreisen. „ER ist der Verräter!"

„Wenn man die zugegebenermaßen unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass Albus seinen eigenen Tod... angeordnet hat, einmal weiterspinnt", sagte Lupin, „kommt man zwangsläufig zu dem Schluss, dass auch er den Mitgliedern des Ordens misstraut hat – allen Mitgliedern... außer Severus."

Shacklebolt nickte zustimmend.

„Na wie logisch ist das denn?", knurrte Moody.

Selbst McGonagall schien ihm da nicht widersprechen zu wollen.

„Wie dem auch sei", sagte Sullivan. „Wir haben diese Warnung bekommen und müssen uns jetzt überlegen, wie wir damit umgehen. Abzuwarten, ob die Ministeriums-Clique in Havering tatsächlich überfallen und vielleicht mit einem _Imperius_ belegt oder sogar gekillt wird, ist eine Möglichkeit – sich auf die Lauer zu legen und nötigenfalls einzugreifen eine andere."

„Und wenn es tatsächlich eine Falle ist?", fragte Hestia Jones.

„Dann werden wir es schon merken, oder?", fragte Tonks und zwinkerte Moody zu, der grimmig grinste.

„Nichts zu unternehmen, wäre auf jeden Fall unverantwortlich", sagte Arthur Weasley.

„Da gebe ich dir recht", sagte Sturgis Podmore, der sich bis dahin noch überhaupt nicht zu Wort gemeldet hatte.

„Und falls keine Todesser dort auftauchen, haben wir entweder tatsächlich einen Maulwurf unter uns, oder unser geheimnisvoller Informant ist ein Witzbold", sagte Tonks.

Lupin warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Ein Witzbold? Das spräche dann wohl wieder dagegen, dass es Severus ist", meinte er lächelnd.

Die Ordensmitglieder diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile, wie sie denn nun genau in der Sache vorgehen würden, und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich schon am frühen Mittwochabend möglichst unauffällig – paarweise und getarnt - in den Straßen verteilen würden, wo sie den Angriff erwarteten. Jeder erhielt einen Plan, auf dem die Häuser der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter markiert sowie deren Namen und die ihrer Familienmitglieder vermerkt waren. Shacklebolt, der das alles schon im Vorfeld auf die Schnelle recherchiert hatte, reichte auch Bilder der Leute herum, soweit er welche hatte auftreiben können, um möglichst sicher zu gehen, dass seine Mitstreiter sie nicht versehentlich mit Todessern verwechselten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn einer aus ihren Reihen den Ministeriumsmitarbeiter XY aus den Latschen pustete, nur weil der vielleicht einen schwarzen Umhang trug und mürrisch aus selbigem hervorkuckte.

Als der weitere Einsatzplan durchgesprochen und alle Aufgaben verteilt waren, beendete McGonagall die Sitzung offiziell und die meisten der Ordensmitglieder machten sich gleich danach auf den Heimweg.

„Willst du noch auf ein Bier bleiben, Dave?", fragte Moody Sullivan, als dieser ebenfalls aufbrach.

„Nein danke, Al – ein anderes Mal gerne, aber heute muss ich nach Hause", antwortete der.

„Liegt da etwa was Hübsches in deinem Bett?", grölte Moody, McGonagalls indignierten Blick genüsslich ignorierend, und bohrte Sullivan seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Wer weiß? Die Welt ist voller Überraschungen", sagte Sullivan grinsend.

Zusammen mit McGonagall und Shacklebolt verließ er kurz darauf Moodys Haus.

Während der große, dunkelhäutige Zauberer sich verabschiedete und gleich verschwand, nachdem sie Mad Eyes sämtlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hinter sich gelassen hatten, legte McGonagall ihre Hand auf Sullivans Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Auf die Gefahr hin unverschämt zu erscheinen...", sagte sie, „hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Sie kurz noch begleite?"

„Wollen Sie etwa kontrollieren ob Mad Eye recht hat?", fragte Sullivan und riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Aber nein – ich werde Sie nicht in Ihr Schlafzimmer verfolgen, David", meinte McGonagall lächelnd. „Ich möchte gerne mit Tamara reden und ihr persönlich erklären, warum ich ihre Aufnahme in den Orden nicht befürworten kann. Sie wohnt doch ganz bei Ihnen in der Nähe? Vielleicht könnten Sie ja sogar so nett sein und mich hinbringen?"

„Ähm ja...", murmelte Sullivan. „Da muss ich Sie nicht weit bringen – Tamara wohnt seit Kurzem in meinem Haus."

„Sie wohnt bei Ihnen?", fragte McGonagall spitz. „War Alastors Anspielung etwa darauf gemünzt?"

„Neiiin!", sagte Sullivan eilig. „Er weiß davon nichts – das war nur albernes Gequatsche."

„Na dann...", sagte McGonagall mit leisem Restmisstrauen in der Stimme. „Darf ich Sie nun begleiten...?"

„Aber ja doch!", sagte Sullivan, nahm ihren Arm und legte ihn sich über den seinen, bevor sie zusammen disapparierten.

---

_tbc_

_Ich freu mich über Reviews!_ :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 – Der Deal**

Sullivan hatte verschiedene Befürchtungen, als er zusammen mit McGonagall sein Haus betrat. Eine davon war, dass Tamara seine Abwesenheit ausgenutzt hatte, um sich volllaufen zu lassen, eine andere war, dass sie – zumindest nach McGonagalls sicher relativ strengen Maßstäben - vielleicht nicht ausreichend bekleidet sein könnte und eine dritte war die, dass seine Schülerin eventuell irgend etwas Unzüchtiges zur Begrüßung sagte, ehe sie merkte, dass er einen Gast mitbrachte.

All diese Befürchtungen stellten sich jedoch als unnötig heraus, denn Tamara war nicht zuhause.

„Wie – sie ist nicht da?", fragte McGonagall irritiert, als Sullivan die Treppe herunterkam und ihr berichtete, dass Tamara auch nicht in ihrem Zimmer war. „Ich denke, sie wohnt hier bei Ihnen, damit sie sicherer ist?", fügte sie skeptisch hinzu, denn genau damit hatte er ihr auf dem Weg hierher Tamaras Umzug begründet. „Wie wollen Sie Ihre Schülerin denn beschützen, wenn sie sich aus dem Staub macht, kaum dass Sie ihr den Rücken kehren, und noch dazu nicht mal eine Nachricht hinterlässt, WO sie ist?"

„Sie hat eben einen ziemlichen Dickschädel", brummte Sullivan verdrießlich.

„Ja – das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen", sagte McGonagall ironisch.

„Wollen Sie noch eine Weile hier bleiben und auf sie warten?", fragte Sullivan.

„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen", erwiderte McGonagall steif.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten würden, während ich auf die Rückkehr meiner ausgebüchsten Schülerin warte, Minerva", sagte Sullivan in einem dezent einlullenden Tonfall. „Vielleicht bei einem Gläschen Wein... oder auch einem guten alten schottischen Whisky, falls Ihnen das lieber ist...?"

„Na wenn das so ist, David...", sagte McGonagall hoheitsvoll, aber deutlich angetan, „dann entscheide ich mich für den Whisky."

---

Tamara gähnte und streckte die müden Glieder.

Es war ein Reinfall gewesen, hierher zu kommen, aber nachdem Malfoy der einzige Bezugspunkt war, an dem sie bei ihrer Suche nach Severus ansetzen konnte, hatte sie es für eine gute Idee gehalten, sich vor seinem Haus auf die Lauer zu legen und zu beobachten, welche Leute hier ein und aus gingen, um eventuell eine weitere Spur zu erhalten.

In ihrer überschäumenden Fantasie war natürlich Severus persönlich durch das schmiedeeiserne Tor marschiert – eine Vorstellung, die zu verlockend war, um ihr nicht nachzuhängen, wenn ihr auch klar war, dass es sich hierbei um reines Wunschdenken handelte.

Dass allerdings keine einzige Menschenseele, ja nicht einmal ein Hauself, das herrschaftliche Anwesen betreten oder verlassen würde, während sie hier im Gebüsch saß und es observierte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Es war ein frustrierendes Gefühl, nur Zeit verschwendet zu haben. Und länger warten konnte sie auch nicht mehr, da sie zuhause sein wollte, ehe David von dem Ordenstreffen zurückkam.

Tamara stand auf, versicherte sich noch einmal nach allen Seiten, dass niemand zugegen war und disapparierte.

Der Lichtschein, der aus dem Fenster drang und die Veranda des Hauses in sanftes Zwielicht tauchte, sprang Tamara sofort ins Auge, als sie ankam.

Verdammt! Sonst kehrte David immer erst gegen Mitternacht von Treffen des Ordens zurück – warum musste er ausgerechnet heute früher nach Hause kommen?

Sie brauchte eine Ausrede - in Anbetracht der jüngsten Vorkommnisse sogar eine ziemlich gute – sonst würde er ihr die Hölle heiß machen. Nur wollte ihr absolut nichts einfallen, worin er nicht augenblicklich die Ausrede wittern und das er folglich in der Luft zerreißen würde.

Sie würde einfach improvisieren, je nachdem, wie der große Meister gelaunt war, und dabei möglichst diplomatisch vorgehen. Die Erkenntnis, dass diese Strategie sie vor ein paar Tagen bei Malfoy nicht gerade weit gebracht hatte, schob sie kurzerhand beiseite.

Tamara visierte das Gartentor mit dem Zauberstab an, murmelte erst den Spruch und das Passwort, die das Tor öffneten, und dann sofort ein weiteres Passwort, das verhinderte, dass sämtliche, von Sullivan installierten, ausgeklügelten Schutzvorkehrungen und Alarmsignale in Gang gesetzt wurden. Ihr Ausbilder war extrem eigen, was die Sicherheit seines Hauses anging. Er wechselte die Passwörter mindestens einmal pro Woche und Tamara hatte schon mehrmals die Verteidigungsmechanismen aktiviert und ihn in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, weil sie versehentlich den alten Code verwendet hatte.

Diesmal gelang es ihr allerdings, lautlos das Haus zu betreten. Sie zog die Schuhe im Flur aus und schlich in Richtung Wohnzimmer, von wo aus das Licht auf die Veranda gefallen war. Als sie schließlich durch die offene Tür in den Raum sehen konnte, klappte ihr erst einmal der Unterkiefer herunter. Dort im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß nicht etwa ihr Ausbilder, sondern Minerva McGonagall – und zwar eine derart veränderte Minerva, dass Tamara mehrmals blinzelte, um eventuelle Halluzinationen zu vertreiben.

Die Professorin, die sonst immer kerzengerade auf Stühlen zu sitzen pflegte – wie es sich für eine echte Dame gehörte – hing unglaublich leger in dem Sessel. Sie hatte sogar die Schuhe ausgezogen und einen Fuß unter das Hinterteil geklemmt, während sie mit dem anderen das angewinkelte Bein an der Stuhlkante abstützte. Das alles war so genau zu sehen, weil sie Hosen trug... McGonagall und HOSEN! Wer hätte ahnen können, dass diese nach außen hin so konservativ wirkende Frau etwas derart ‚Ungeheuerliches' unter ihrem langen Mantel verbarg – den sie nun mitsamt dem Umhang abgelegt hatte.

Doch das war nicht das Einzige und noch nicht einmal das Ungewöhnlichste an diesem Anblick. Am meisten überraschten Tamara die entspannten, ja fast sanft erscheinenden Gesichtszüge der ansonsten immer so streng wirkenden Dame. Einige Strähnen, die sich aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatten und ihr locker ins Gesicht fielen, verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch. Ihre Augen funkelten im Schein des Kaminfeuers und als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und über etwas lachte, das ihr von hier aus nicht sichtbarer Gesprächspartner –sicher David – gesagt hatte, wirkte sie so jung und unbekümmert, dass Tamara spontan beschloss, den Zauber dieser Szene nicht zu stören, sondern sich einfach an der Tür vorbeizuschleichen und in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Allerdings machte der Hausherr diesen Plan zunichte, der ihr günstigerweise auch erspart hätte, sich sofort für ihren nächtlichen Ausflug rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„TAMARA!", donnerte seine Stimme durch den Flur, als sie den Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe setzte. Hatte dieser hinterlistige Kerl womöglich einen Warnzauber auf die Treppe gelegt?

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen drehte Tamara sich um und ging zurück zum Wohnzimmer.

McGonagall saß nun so im Sessel, wie es sich für eine Lady geziemte – auch ihre Schuhe hatte sie wieder angezogen.

„Guten Abend!", sagte Tamara beim Eintreten höflich. „Hallo Minerva! Wie schön, dass Sie hier sind und... äh... David besuchen."

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, um Sie zu treffen", sagte McGonagall, Tamara aufmerksam und leicht amüsiert musternd, „aber ich muss zugeben, dass David mir auf höchst angenehme Weise die Wartezeit verkürzt hat."

Sullivan lächelte McGonagall bei diesem Kompliment kurz zu, aber es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass er sich dadurch nicht von dem geplanten Verhör abhalten lassen würde.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er gleich darauf scharf und sah Tamara mit einem entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

Sein schroffes Auftreten ließ diese umgehend jeden Gedanken an Diplomatie vergessen.

„Ich bin deine Schülerin, David, und Gast in deinem Haus, wofür ich dir wirklich sehr dankbar bin", sagte sie mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme, „aber ich bin nicht deine Gefangene und ich bin dir auch keinerlei Rechenschaft darüber schuldig, wo ich in meiner Freizeit hingehe."

„Und du meinst also, weil das so ist, hast du es nicht einmal nötig, die Höflichkeit aufzubringen und eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, wo du bist, damit ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss?", fragte Sullivan eisig.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre vor dir zurück", entgegnete Tamara und zuckte die Schultern.

„Und du hast auch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, mir vorher zu sagen, dass du weggehen wirst?", fragte Sullivan.

„Nein! Ich habe nämlich erst als du weg warst spontan entschlossen auszugehen", entgegnete Tamara pampig.

„Wie praktisch!", schnarrte Sullivan und starrte sie böse an.

„Ich denke, ich sollte lieber gehen", bemerkte McGonagall.

„Nein, Minerva! Entschuldige bitte", sagte Sullivan sofort. „Tu ruhig das, wofür du hergekommen bist. Die Dinge, die ich mit meiner Schülerin zu klären habe, können auch warten."

McGonagall nickte ihm zu und wandte sich dann an Tamara, die nach einem letzten bösen Blick auf ihren Ausbilder einen Sessel heranzog und sich mit vor den Kamin setzte.

„Ich wollte Ihnen für Ihr Angebot danken, den Phönixorden zu unterstützen", begann McGonagall. „Sie können mir glauben, dass ich es unter anderen Umständen dankbar angenommen hätte, denn jede Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite ist willkommen, aber nachdem Ihre Verbindung zu Severus einen so intimen und... leidenschaftlichen Charakter hat, können wir leider nicht zulassen, dass Sie unserer Organisation beitreten. Ich hoffe, Sie werden das verstehen und mir auch glauben, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass dies nichts mit Zweifeln an Ihrer Loyalität zu tun hat – aber die Liebe ist einfach eine sehr starke Macht. Sie hätten Ihr Handeln wohl nicht mehr im Griff, wenn Sie auf Severus träfen oder er gar versuchen würde, Sie zu beeinflussen. Es tut mir leid, Tamara."

„Ich würde mich nicht beeinflussen lassen, wenn es zum Schaden des Ordens wäre", entgegnete Tamara enttäuscht. „Es ist richtig, dass ich immer noch starke Gefühle für Severus habe, aber ich würde mich nie dazu benutzen lassen, für die falsche Seite zu arbeiten."

„Nicht, wenn Sie es vermeiden könnten – das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, meine Liebe", seufzte McGonagall, „aber das Risiko, dass Severus diese Gefühle zum Vorteil unserer Feinde ausnutzen könnte, ist zu groß."

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal ausprobieren, wie es um SEINE Gefühle bestellt ist und SIE als Köder benutzen", brummte Sullivan mit einem wütenden Blick auf Tamara.

„Ich hör wohl nicht recht!", rief McGonagall und starrte ihn entrüstet an. „Das meinst du doch nicht etwa ernst?"

„Dachten Sie etwa, David wäre ein NETTERMann?", fragte Tamara sarkastisch.

„Überleg doch mal, Minerva", sagte Sullivan ungerührt. „Vielleicht hat er ja wirklich noch etwas für seine abgelegte Geliebte übrig und würde aus seinem Rattenloch kriechen, wenn er die Aussicht hätte, sie wiederzusehen."

„Abgelegte Geliebte?", fauchte Tamara.

Sullivan beachtete sie gar nicht. Sein Blick war auf McGonagall gerichtet, die seinen Ausführungen schweigend und mit missbilligend zusammengekniffenen Lippen lauschte.

„Bei der Gelegenheit könnten wir ihn schnappen und uns mit ihm unterhalten, bevor sie ihn nach Askaban stecken", fuhr Sullivan fort. „Hättest du nicht Lust, ihm in Ruhe ein paar Fragen zu stellen, Minerva?"

„Ich hätte, wie du dir sehr wohl denken kannst, ein großes Bedürfnis, mich eingehend mit Severus zu unterhalten", sagte McGonagall kühl, „aber ich würde niemals so weit gehen, Tamaras Sicherheit aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Das müsstest du auch nicht tun", sagte David schneidend und starrte dabei seine Schülerin vorwurfsvoll an. „DAS besorgt sie schon selber."

„Also nur, weil sie abends einmal ausgeht, während du nicht da bist...", meinte McGonagall abschätzig.

Tamara schaute von einem zum anderen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Die Beiden redeten über sie, als ob sie gar nicht da wäre.

„Sie war bei Malfoy", sagte Sullivan und blickte McGonagall triumphierend an.

„Wie bitte?" McGonagalls Kopf schoss herum zu Tamara und ihr Blick hatte nun gar nichts Verständnisvolles mehr.

Tamara zuckte verlegen die Schultern.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht?", fragte McGonagall bestürzt.

„Ich...", begann Tamara

„Na was schon? Nichts natürlich", unterbrach Sullivan sie. „Sie handelt, BEVOR sie denkt."

„Du bist heute wirklich in Form, David", sagte Tamara leise, aber vorwurfsvoll. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich..."

„Sag mir, dass du heute Abend nicht unterwegs warst, um Snape zu finden", unterbrach Sullivan sie abermals. „Schwör es mir!" Er sah ihr unverwandt in die Augen.

Tamara starrte zurück und schwieg.

„Verstehst du nun, wovon ich rede, Minerva?", fragte Sullivan bitter.

„Tamara – Sie bringen wirklich Ihr Leben in Gefahr, wenn Sie versuchen auf eigene Faust herauszufinden, wo Severus sich aufhält", sagte Minerva ernst. „Wenn Sie dabei an den Falschen geraten – und dieses Attribut dürfte auf nahezu jeden Todesser zutreffen – dann sind Sie verloren. Ist Ihnen das eigentlich klar? Das ist eine Horde skrupelloser Schwerverbrecher, in deren Mitte sich Severus bewegt – keine Armee oder etwas Ähnliches, keine Organisation, die irgendeine Art von moralischem Ehrenkodex besäße."

„Das weiß ich...", sagte Tamara, obwohl die Deutlichkeit, in der McGonagall diese Dinge aussprach, ihr nun doch etwas den Magen umdrehte, „aber mir bleibt ja keine andere Wahl, denn von euch will ja keiner Severus finden - also mach ich es alleine", fügte sie vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

„Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass er eventuell gar nicht gefunden werden will, vielleicht am allerwenigsten von Ihnen?", fragte McGonagall hart.

„Darüber würde ich nachdenken und ich würde es vielleicht sogar akzeptieren, wenn Sie und der Orden noch daran glauben würden, dass er auf Ihrer Seite steht", sagte Tamara in einem nicht minder harschen Ton. „Aber Sie haben ihn aufgegeben und ziehen nicht einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass es Gründe für sein Handeln geben könnte, also werde ich ihn suchen und Ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen."

„Doch – auch diese Möglichkeit ziehe ich in Betracht, auch wenn sie wenig glaubhaft erscheint", sagte McGonagall beherrscht, „...und neuerdings tue ich das sogar wieder verstärkt."

„Minerva!", seufzte Sullivan. „Musst du denn unbedingt noch Öl ins Feuer gießen?"

„Was ist passiert? Was verheimlicht ihr mir?" Tamaras Blick schnellte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Es gab einen Hinweis...", sagte McGonagall.

„Minerva!", zischte Sullivan und sein Blick machte deutlich, dass er eigentlich ‚Halt den Mund!' damit meinte.

„Also wirklich, David", entgegnete McGonagall, die es augenscheinlich gar nicht schätzte, in dieser Weise ermahnt zu werden. „Als wir so gut wie keine Hoffnung sahen, dass Severus noch immer einer von uns sein könnte, haben wir auch nicht gezögert, Tamara unsere Meinung darüber mitzuteilen und nun, wo es eine Spur gibt, die besagt, dass er seine Seele womöglich doch nicht an den dunklen Lord verkauft hat, sollen wir damit hinterm Berg halten?"

„Diese Hoffnung ist doch nur ein Hirngespinst!", schnaubte Sullivan.

„Das sehe ich anders!", gab McGonagall eisig zurück.

„WAS IST LOS?", schrie Tamara. „Welche Spur? Wovon redet ihr?", fügte sie in gemäßigter Lautstärke hinzu, als die Beiden endlich die Güte hatten, sie anzusehen – wenn auch ziemlich indigniert.

Nach kurzem Zögern begann McGonagall von dem anonymen Hinweis zu erzählen und von den Schlüssen, die sie daraus zog, ohne jedoch den Ort zu nennen, an dem der Überfall stattfinden sollte. Sullivan ließ dies geschehen - mit demonstrativ verschränkten Armen und einem dazu passenden missbilligenden Blick, aber immerhin, ohne sie mit launigen Kommentaren zu unterbrechen. Als McGonagall ihrem Bericht beendet hatte, saß Tamara mit geröteten Wangen und blitzenden Augen in ihrem Sessel und sah die alte Dame aufgeregt an.

„Ich hatte also Recht – Severus ist kein Verräter!", flüsterte sie.

„Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht", sagte Sullivan barsch, „dagegen wiegt diese Nachricht, wenn sie denn überhaupt von ihm ist, ziemlich gering."

Tamara fuhr herum und funkelte ihn an.

„Du hast immer behauptet, es gäbe keinen einzigen Hinweis darauf, dass er noch auf unserer Seite stünde – selbst wenn du weiter nicht daran glaubst, was dein gutes Recht ist, wirst du doch zugeben müssen, dass dies nun zumindest ein Hinweis ist", sagte sie erstaunlich ruhig.

„Schön – DAS gebe ich zu!", knurrte Sullivan.

Ein triumphierender Ausdruck erschien auf Tamaras Gesicht.

„Danke, David! Das beruhigt mich." Sie wandte sich wieder McGonagall zu. „Ich möchte übermorgen mitkommen, Minerva - bitte! Ich verspreche auch..."

„NEIN!", riefen McGonagall und Sullivan wie aus einem Mund.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", sagte McGonagall entschieden. „Und da lasse ich auch nicht mit mir verhandeln, egal, wie treuherzig Sie mich ansehen, meine Liebe. Sie werden umgehend erfahren, was passiert ist, wenn David nach dieser Aktion hierher zurückkehrt... vorausgesetzt natürlich, Sie sind dann auch zuhause", fügte sie spitz hinzu.

„Warum kann ich nicht...", begann Tamara.

„Hör auf damit!" Diesmal war es Sullivan, der ihre Argumentation im Keim erstickte. „Du gehst nicht mit und Schluss!"

Tamara schluckte die sehr laute und sehr unhöfliche Antwort, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lag, hinunter und beschränkte sich darauf, ihren Meister feindselig anzustarren, was ihn jedoch scheinbar wenig beeindruckte.

„Ich bin wirklich bereit, Sie über alles auf dem Laufenden zu halten", sagte McGonagall beschwichtigend, „und ich bin sicher, David wird mich dabei unterstützen...", sie warf Sullivan einen kurzen, aber vielsagenden Blick zu, „und Ihnen über eventuelle Neuigkeiten, Severus betreffend, die sich aus diesem Einsatz Mittwochnacht ergeben, unvoreingenommen berichten."

Sullivan gab angesichts dieses verkappten Vorwurfs etwas von sich, das wie „hmpfff" klang, verzichtete aber auf eine weitere Ausführung seines extravaganten Statements.

Tamara starrte McGonagall deutlich uneinverstanden an, schwieg jedoch, da sie durchaus erkannte, dass weiterer Widerspruch hier keinen Sinn machte. Sie würde natürlich trotzdem versuchen, auf eigene Faust weiter zu ermitteln und vielleicht gelang es ihr ja sogar, den Ort des geplanten Angriffs herauszufinden. Noch bevor sie sich eingehendere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wie die Information eventuell aus David herauszukitzeln wäre, sprach McGonagall weiter und sie schien erraten zu haben, in welche Richtung Tamaras Überlegungen gingen.

„Wenn Sie allerdings weiter im Alleingang versuchen sollten, an Severus heranzukommen, ist es mit dem Entgegenkommen meinerseits vorbei", sagte sie streng.

Tamara nickte und bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, schien McGonagall damit aber nicht sonderlich überzeugen zu können.

„Wir sehen uns übermorgen am vereinbarten Treffpunkt", sagte diese zu Sullivan gewandt und hob ihren Mantel von der Stuhllehne auf, den der Hausherr ihr zuvorkommend abnahm, um ihr hineinzuhelfen. Anschließend legte er ihr genauso fürsorglich den Umhang um die Schultern.

„Vielen Dank für den vorzüglichen Whisky und das nette Gespräch, David", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete Sullivan und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Nachdem sie sich erhoben und von McGonagall verabschiedet hatte, die nun von Sullivan zur Tür begleitet wurde, ließ Tamara sich in den Sessel zurückplumpsen, um dort auf seine Rückkehr und den unausweichlichen Anschiss zu warten.

Sie sah ihrem Ausbilder mit stoischer Ruhe entgegen, als er den Raum wieder betrat und erwartete ergeben seine Strafpredigt. Doch Sullivan würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes – er ging einfach an ihrem Sessel vorbei, löschte mit seinem Zauberstab das Feuer im Kamin, trank sein Whiskyglas aus, das noch immer halbvoll auf der breiten Armlehne seines Sessels gestanden hatte, und verließ dann - ohne ein Wort – den Raum.

„David!" Tamara sprang auf und lief ihm nach, in den Flur.

Er war schon auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf, als sie ihn einholte.

„Bitte David – rede mit mir", rief sie und griff nach seinem Arm.

Er fuhr so ruckartig herum, dass sie vermutlich die Treppe hinuntergefallen wäre, hätte sie sich nicht krampfhaft an ihm festgekrallt, um das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen.

„Es nützt nichts, mit dir zu reden", zischte Sullivan. „Du tust was du willst, bringst dich in Gefahr wann du willst und du hast mein Vertrauen schon wieder missbraucht. Was zum Teufel soll ich dazu noch sagen?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäusche", sagte Tamara leise, „aber versuch doch bitte, mich zu verstehen - ich kann einfach nicht anders."

Sullivan sah eine Weile schweigend auf sie herab.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er schließlich ruhiger.

Tamara biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick.

Sullivan atmete einmal tief durch, schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf.

„Vor Malfoys Haus", sagte Tamara gequält.

Er blieb stehen, wandte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

„Und?", fragte er kühl. „Was hat dir das gebracht?"

„Nichts!", gab Tamara zerknirscht zu. „Es ist niemand reingegangen und auch niemand rausgekommen."

„Wen hattest du denn erwartet?", fragte Sullivan bissig und sah nun über die Schulter zu ihr hinunter.

„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Tamara und zuckte die Schultern.

„Doch nicht etwa IHN höchstpersönlich?", fragte Sullivan spöttisch.

„Natürlich nicht...", murmelte Tamara.

„Nein, natürlich nicht - denn natürlich ist ER nicht so blöde, in das Haus eines gerade aus Askaban entlassenen Verbrechers zu marschieren", sagte Sullivan. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass das Ministerium das Haus vermutlich auch überwacht? Womöglich hat jemand von denen die ganze Zeit über DICH beobachtet."

Tamara wurde blass.

„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Klar!", sagte Sullivan unbarmherzig. „Wahrscheinlich kassieren sie dich demnächst ein, wenn du dich draußen blicken lässt."

Tamara starrte ihn erschrocken an.

Sullivan drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe wieder herunter, bis er nur noch eine Stufe über ihr stand.

„Du bist nicht nur schrecklich stur, sondern auch schrecklich unbedarft", seufzte er und strich ihr mit einer fürsorglichen Geste eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß – ich bin eine Katastrophe", sagte Tamara leise, „das war ich schon immer. Aber was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann einfach nicht anders – ich MUSS versuchen, Severus zu finden. David...", fügte sie ermutigt von seinem versöhnlichen Verhalten hinzu, „du hast doch vorhin zu Minerva gesagt, dass man mich als Köder benutzen sollte, um Severus aus seinem Versteck zu locken... Würdest du mir helfen? Minerva muss ja nicht unbedingt davon erfahren."

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Sullivan und runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"

„Ich will ihn finden und du auch – zumindest hat sich das so angehört", entgegnete Tamara.

„MEINE Motivation Snape aufzuspüren, ist eine völlig andere, als deine", sagte Sullivan kopfschüttelnd. „Spätestens wenn wir ihn finden, kämen wir in einen gewaltigen Interessenskonflikt."

„Das mag auf den ersten Blick so aussehen", sagte Tamara, „ist aber nicht so. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass er immer noch auf unserer Seite ist und er wird sicher eine Erklärung für den Mord an Dumbledore und für seine Flucht haben – und wenn nicht..."

„Ja – was dann?", fragte Sullivan, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Dann beuge ich mich deinen Interessen", sagte Tamara.

„Tut mir leid, Täubchen, aber das kaufe ich dir nicht ab", schnaubte Sullivan.

„Wenn er schuldig ist, werde ich nichts unternehmen, um ihn zu retten", flüsterte Tamara und senkte den Kopf, als wollte sie die Aussage dadurch unterstreichen.

„Was passiert mit deiner Liebe, wenn Snape sich tatsächlich als überzeugter Anhänger Voldemorts herausstellt", hakte Sullivan nach. „Was glaubst du? Wird sie dann einfach weg sein?"

Tamara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eben!", brummte Sullivan. „Und du wirst versuchen, seinen Arsch zu retten – egal ob er schuldig ist oder nicht."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!", sagte Tamara entschieden und hob den Kopf um ihrem Meister in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich würde alles tun, um ihm beizustehen, aber nicht versuchen, ihn vor einer gerechten Strafe zu retten. David – ich könnte mir ja mein Leben lang selber nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, wenn ich so was täte", fügte sie bekräftigend hinzu.

Sullivan sah sie noch immer mit erheblicher Skepsis an, aber immerhin widersprach er ihr nicht.

„Wirst du es dir überlegen?", fragte Tamara.

„Ich lasse es mir durch den Kopf gehen", sagte Sullivan. „Aber nicht mehr heute. Es ist spät – wir sollten schlafen gehen."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Tamara lächelnd und sichtlich erfreut über ihren Teilsieg.

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hoch.

„Du und Minerva – ihr habt euch super unterhalten, als ihr auf mich gewartet habt, stimmt's?", fragte Tamara grinsend, als sie vor Sullivans Schlafzimmertüre angekommen waren.

„Ja! Und?", fragte Sullivan leicht ungehalten.

„Und ihr duzt euch plötzlich!", stellte Tamara fest.

„Ja! Das war auch schon längst überfällig. Und?", fragte Sullivan nun deutlich pikiert.

„Sie mag dich!"

„Was du nicht sagst!"

„Du wirst mir doch nicht untreu werden, Chéri?", flötete Tamara.

„Red keinen solchen Blödsinn!", knurrte Sullivan.

Tamara stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste den abweisend auf sie herabblickenden Mann auf die Wange.

„Ihr beide wärt ein tolles Gespann", sagte sie lächelnd. „Gute Nacht, David!"

Sie wandte sich ab und ging den Flur hinunter zu ihrem Zimmer. Von Sullivans verwundetem Blick, der ihr folgte, bis sie dort angekommen war, bemerkte sie nichts.

---

Das Erste, was Tamara am nächsten Morgen nach „Guten Morgen, David!" sagte, als dieser sich zu ihr an den Küchentisch setzte, war: „Hast du es dir überlegt?"

Er würdigte sie keiner Antwort, sondern zog lediglich eine Augenbraue missbilligend in die Höhe, während er sich Tee einschenkte.

Tamara starrte ihn stur an, in der Hoffnung, ihm damit genug auf die Nerven zu gehen, damit er sie nicht weiter ignorierte.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Sullivan endlich, nachdem er einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte und bevor er anfing, eine Scheibe Toast mit Butter zu bestreichen.

„Und?", fragte Tamara auffordernd, die mit ihrer Geduld ziemlich am Ende war.

Sullivan, der ziemlich müde war, da er in der vergangenen Nacht mehr überlegt, als geschlafen hatte, hob den Kopf und sah sie finster an.

„Wäre es eventuell im Bereich des Möglichen, dass du mich zuerst frühstücken lässt, ehe ich mich deinem Lieblingsthema zuwende?", fragte er gereizt.

„David – spann mich doch nicht so auf die Folter", quengelte Tamara.

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er genau dies mit Absicht tat, und kümmerte sich dann in aller Ruhe weiter um sein Frühstück.

Tamara verkniff es sich, mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln, während sie ihren Tee trank.

„Du solltest etwas essen", bemerkte Sullivan, ohne vom Tagespropheten aufzusehen, in den er sich vertieft hatte, nachdem er seinen Toast verspeist hatte.

„Ich bin zu nervös zum Essen", gab Tamara zurück.

„Das ist schade...", seufzte Sullivan, dessen Blick noch immer an den Schlagzeilen des Tages hing, „...denn wenn du nichts isst, wirst du abmagern und schwach und krank werden und wenn du schwach und krank bist, werde ich nicht einwilligen, mit dir auf die Jagd nach dem bösen schwarzen Mann zu gehen..."

Er unterbrach sich und riskierte einen verstohlenen Blick auf Tamara, als diese sich mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck eine Scheibe Toast auf den Teller klatschte, eine dicke Schicht Butter auftrug und schließlich Marmelade obendrauf kleisterte.

„...aber letztendlich ist das natürlich deine Sache, wie viel Nahrung du zu dir nimmst", beendete er amüsiert seinen Vortrag, als sie ein großes Stück von dem Marmeladentoast abgebissen hatte. „Schließlich bist du eine erwachsene Frau."

„Scheeer witschig!", nuschelte Tamara mit vollem Mund.

Sullivan lachte und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.

„Also?", fragte Tamara, als sie den Toast schließlich heruntergewürgt hatte. „Dann sind wir uns also einig? Ich esse was und du hilfst mir Severus finden?"

„Das klingt schon mal nicht schlecht", ließ sich Sullivan herab, zu sagen, nachdem er sie so lange nachdenklich gemustert hatte, dass er schon fast damit rechnete, sie würde ihn über den Tisch hinweg anfallen. „Allerdings gibt es einige Bedingungen, die ich an diese Zusammenarbeit knüpfe."

Tamara sprang auf, flitzte um den Tisch herum und fiel ihm so stürmisch um den Hals, dass sein Stuhl kippte und um ein Haar mitsamt den Beiden darauf umgefallen wäre.

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann", rief sie euphorisch.

Seufzend pflückte Sullivan Tamaras Arme von seinem Hals, nachdem das Gleichgewicht wieder gesichert war.

„Du kennst meine Konditionen noch gar nicht", brummte er. „Vielleicht bist du gar nicht bereit, darauf einzugehen."

„Ich bin mit allem einverstanden, solange du mir hilfst", sagte Tamara glücklich.

„Okay... ich denke, es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn ich den Unterricht einmal ausnahmsweise und etwas verfrüht gleich hier in der Küche beginne." Er sah sie streng an. „Das, was ich dir jetzt sage, gehört zum Bereich Allgemeinbildung und müsste eigentlich jeder halbwegs erwachsenen Hexe und natürlich auch jedem männlichen Pendant hierzu, hinreichend bekannt sein – nur dir scheinbar nicht: Man stimmt niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen, einem Abkommen zu, dessen Bedingungen man nicht kennt."

„Ich vertraue dir eben", meinte Tamara schulterzuckend.

„Niemals!", sagte Sullivan.

„...weil ich weiß, dass du mich gerne hast und mich nie hereinlegen würdest", fügte Tamara hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

„Niiiemals!"

„Okay – ich hab's verstanden", seufzte Tamara. „Niemals! Also – wie lauten deine Konditionen?"

„Ach... jetzt willst du sie also doch wissen – wo du schon zugestimmt hast?", fragte Sullivan süffisant.

„David!", stöhnte Tamara. „Nun sag schon!"

„Diese Suche...", begann Sullivan, „nach einem Mörder - einem Verbrecher, der die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt bedroht..."

Tamara funkelte ihn empört an.

„...denn nichts anderes ist Snape, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen ist", fuhr Sullivan ungerührt fort, „wird Teil deiner Ausbildung sein. Es läuft im Prinzip genauso wie im Unterricht, nur dass du dabei realen Situationen ausgesetzt bist, die eventuell auch richtig gefährlich werden könnten. Um auf meine Bedingungen zurückzukommen - das heißt im Klartext, du tust genau das, was ich anordne, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Du gehorchst mir in einer konkreten Situation ohne Widerrede und ohne Diskussion über den Sinn meiner Anordnung. Wenn du Einwände hast, kannst du sie, je nach Möglichkeit, bevor die Situation eintritt, oder zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt vorbringen, dann bin ich gerne bereit, dir den Hintergrund meiner Vorgehensweise zu erläutern – ob ich dann eventuell auch diskussionsbereit bin, kommt auf den Einzelfall an. Du schwörst mir, keine Alleingänge mehr zu unternehmen. Du sprichst ab sofort jeden einzelnen Schritt mit mir ab und wenn ich mit einem deiner Pläne nicht einverstanden bin, wirst du ihn fallen lassen. Im Gegenzug sichere ich dir zu, dass ich mein Möglichstes tun werde, um Snape zu finden. Und unser Deal startet erst nach der Sache Mittwochnacht – ich möchte abwarten, was sich daraus ergibt."

„Das sind ganz schön harte Konditionen", sagte Tamara ernst, „aber ich nehme sie an, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du Severus eine Chance gibst, sich zu erklären und dass du nicht versuchst, ihn zu töten."

„Solange er mich nicht angreift, oder dich, kriegt er seine Chance und ich werde auch nicht versuchen, ihn zu töten, es sei denn, er zwingt mich dazu", entgegnete Sullivan.

Tamara nickte betreten. Dass Severus sie angreifen würde, hielt sie für unwahrscheinlich – bei David war sie sich da allerdings nicht ganz so sicher.

„Wirst du Minerva und die anderen aus dem Orden darüber informieren, was wir vorhaben?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Ja – da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig", sagte Sullivan brummig. „Es wäre nicht gerade von Vorteil, wenn wir uns gegenseitig beim Ermitteln in die Quere kommen."

„Du willst mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten?", fragte Tamara interessiert. „Dann bin ich also doch so was, wie ein Ordensmitglied."

„Nein! Du bist meine Schülerin und daher einzig und allein mir unterstellt, nicht dem Orden und du wirst auch nicht in die Pläne des Ordens eingeweiht", sagte Sullivan. „Damit trage ich auch allein die Verantwortung für dein Handeln – ich hoffe, du wirst diesem Umstand ausreichend Rechnung tragen."

„Das werde ich!", beruhigte Tamara ihn. „Was meinst du, wird Minerva zu unserem Arrangement sagen?"

„Na was schon?", seufzte Sullivan. „Sie wird mich gehörig zur Schnecke machen!"

„David...?"

„Hm...?"

„Warum tust du das für mich?" Tamara sah ihn mit einem fragenden und – für sie sehr ungewöhnlich - fast scheu wirkenden Blick an.

„Weil du es sonst alleine tust und ich dich nicht davon abhalten könnte, ohne dich deiner Freiheit zu berauben", knurrte Sullivan, „eine Option, die ich mir übrigens offen halte, wenn du dich nicht an meine Bedingungen hältst."

„Du hast eine wirklich nette Art, mir die Einhaltung deiner Bedingungen ans Herz zu legen", sagte Tamara leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Siehst du - ich bin eben doch ein NETTER Mann!", entgegnete Sullivan grinsend.

---

_tbc_

_Nächstes Mal gibt's wieder Snape! _;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo liebe Leser! Nachdem es das letzte Mal ruhig und snapefrei zuging, gibt es heute Action und Snape._ :) 

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 5 – Der Überfall**

Die zermürbende Langsamkeit, mit der die Zeit zu vergehen schien, während sie wartete, legte Tamaras Nerven blank. Sie konnte kaum eine Minute stillsitzen und musste sich ständig ermahnen, das Glas Rotwein, das sie sich zur Beruhigung eingeschenkt und schon zweimal nachgefüllt hatte, nicht in einem Zug zu kippen. Dabei konnte es noch Stunden dauern, ehe David von dem nächtlichen Einsatz des Ordens zurückkam. Bis er endlich heimkehrte, war sie sicher schon verrückt geworden, oder zumindest sturzbetrunken.

Zum wiederholten Male sprang sie auf und lief an die Tür, riss diese auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Sie erwartete zwar nicht tatsächlich, ihren Ausbilder schon zurückkehren zu sehen, aber die frische Luft wirkte sich etwas besänftigend auf ihr aufgepeitschtes Gemüt aus und ihr Verstand schien ein wenig klarer zu werden, während sie bewusst tief durchatmete.

Sie zu untätigem Warten zu verdammen, war eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die man ihr antun konnte, aber David hatte nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen, sosehr sie auch versucht hatte, ihn zu erweichen, damit er sie doch noch mitnahm.

---

Zur gleichen Zeit, als Tamara meinte vor Ungeduld und banger Erwartung bald wahnsinnig zu werden, saß Sullivan auf dem Dach eines Geräteschuppens, das von den dichtbelaubten Ästen des daneben wachsenden Baumes perfekt verdeckt wurde, und langweilte sich.

Seit Stunden warteten sie nun schon in Zweiergruppen aufgeteilt und in der Gegend verstreut darauf, dass die finsteren Gestalten der Todesser hier auftauchten, doch außer ein paar abendlichen Spaziergängern war noch niemand vorbeigekommen und mit dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit waren auch diese verschwunden. Nach und nach waren auch die meisten Lichter in den Häusern erloschen und mittlerweile wirkte die Gegend fast wie ausgestorben.

Sturgis Podmore, der neben Sullivan hockte und auf den Straßenabschnitt hinunterstarrte, den sie zu überwachen hatten, war ein wortkarger Bursche, der auf Versuche, ein Gespräch anzufangen zwar nicht unfreundlich, aber dennoch einsilbig reagierte, und sosehr Sullivan es zunächst begrüßt hatte, dass er keinen redseligeren Partner zugeteilt bekommen hatte – mittlerweile schlug ihm das anhaltende Schweigen aufs Gemüt.

„Wenn diese schwarzen Mistkäfer nicht bald auftauchen, gehe ich ein Bier trinken", brummte er missmutig.

„Okay!", entgegnete Podmore völlig ernst.

Sullivan sah seinen Mitstreiter ungläubig an.

„Hm...?"

„Ich bleibe hier", beschied ihm Podmore, ohne seinen Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz", seufzte Sullivan.

„Oh... nett..."

„Schon gut! Gib dir keine Mühe, Sturgis", sagte Sullivan kopfschüttelnd. „Mir ist nur langweilig."

„Ach so..."

„Natürlich würde ich nie einen Observationsposten verlassen, um ein Bier trinken zu gehen", murmelte Sullivan und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was ihn dazu trieb, schwachsinnige Rechtfertigungen von sich zu geben.

„Na ja - ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht Durst", sagte Podmore und Sullivan war wider Willen beeindruckt, von der Länge dieses Satzes.

„Nicht wirklich. Außerdem wär's nicht so toll, wenn ich dauernd zum Pinkeln müsste, während die Todesser angreifen", meinte er grinsend. „In meinem Alter ist das..." Er verstummte, als Podmore ihn nun doch kurz ansah und sein Blick ziemlich deutliche Irritation widerspiegelte.

‚_Was rede ich da nur?'_, dachte Sullivan mit einem leisen Anflug von Panik. _‚Er wird mich für einen senilen Idioten halten, wenn ich so weitermache.'_

„Wenn du mal musst...", bot Podmore nun freundlich an.

„Nein... nein... schon gut" Sullivan senkte für eine Sekunde verzagt den Kopf.

„Da drüben!", flüsterte Podmore und deutet mit dem Finger auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Ich soll in diesen Vorgarten pinkeln?", fragte Sullivan ungläubig. „Warum ausgerechnet dorthin?"

„Nein! Da drüben kommen sie", flüsterte Podmore.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Sullivan in die von Podmore angezeigte Richtung. Durch den Blätterwald konnte er schemenhaft die Umrisse zweier Menschen ausmachen. Sie bewegten sich zielstrebig auf eine große Fichte zu, die in etwa zwanzig Meter Entfernung auf dem Grünstreifen zwischen Gehweg und Straße wuchs und aus deren Schatten nun zwei weitere Gestalten traten – genau wie die anderen beiden in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Zu viert entfernten sie sich schnellen Schrittes in die, dem Geräteschuppen-Beobachtungsposten entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Sullivan schickte mit seinem Zauberstab das vereinbarte Signal schräg nach oben in die Luft – eine Art vibrierenden Strahl, der unsichtbar und unhörbar war, dessen Schwingungen jedoch bei den Zauberstäben der anderen Ordensmitglieder ankommen und diese davon unterrichten würde, dass Sturgis und er Todesser gesichtet hatten. Kaum, dass er dies erledigt hatte, empfingen auch Podmores' und sein Zauberstab ein solches Signal, dessen Vibrations-Muster ihnen miteilte, dass das Team Tonks/Lupin ebenfalls jemanden im Visier hatte.

Podmore und Sullivan kletterten eilig von dem Geräteschuppen herunter und folgten – geduckt im Schatten der Hecken, die die Vorgärten begrenzten - dem Weg der Todesser. Es dauerte nicht lange und die vier Gestalten blieben vor einem weiß gestrichenen Tor stehen, das ein leises Quietschen von sich gab, als es geöffnet wurde. Zwei von ihnen verschwanden in dem dazugehörigen Garten, die anderen Beiden verharrten wie Wächter links und rechts von dem Tor.

Sullivan, seinen Körper eng an eine Buchsbaumhecke gepresst, gab Podmore, der gleich hinter ihm kauerte ein Zeichen, als er vier weitere Gestalten ausmachte, die sich dem Grundstück von der entgegengesetzten Seite her näherten.

Die Neuankömmlinge verschwanden ebenfalls in dem Garten und auch diejenigen, die zunächst auf der Straße zurückgeblieben waren, folgten ihnen.

Als Sullivan und Podmore sich an das Gartentor herangeschlichen hatten, sodass sie den kurzen Weg bis zum Hauseingang einsehen konnten, verschwand gerade der letzte Todesser im Inneren des Hauses und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Sollen wir reingehen, oder auf Verstärkung warten?", flüsterte Podmore.

„Warten! Die anderen müssten gleich hier sein", entgegnete Sullivan.

Tatsächlich tauchten schon ein paar Sekunden später Tonks und Lupin auf, die die anderen vier Todesser hierher verfolgt hatten.

Zu viert näherten sie sich, nachdem sie sich kurz verständigt hatten, in gebückter Haltung dem Haus und verteilten sich unter den beiden großen Fenstern, auf der Vorderfront, hinter denen jedoch kein Lichtschein zu erkennen war.

Kurz darauf stießen Shacklebolt und Jones zu ihnen, dicht gefolgt von McGonagall und Doge. Die Einzigen, die noch fehlten, waren Moody und Diggle.

Sullivan gab den anderen ein Zeichen, dass er als Erster hineingehen würde und Lupin, sowie Shacklebolt begaben sich umgehend links und rechts von der Tür in Stellung, um gleich nach ihm ins Innere des Hauses stürmen zu können.

Der geräumige Flur hinter der Eingangstür lag völlig im Dunkeln. Sullivan, der eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte bereits hier, gleich nach dem Aussprechen des ‚_Alohomora'_, von einem Todesser empfangen zu werden, näherte sich langsam und lautlos der breiten Wendeltreppe, die das Erdgeschoss sowohl mit dem oberen Stockwerk, als auch mit dem Keller verband.

Oben schien alles ruhig zu sein, aber aus dem Kellergeschoss waren gedämpfte Stimmen zu vernehmen und ein schwacher Lichtschein, drang aus dem Spalt unter einer Tür hervor, deren unteres Ende von ihrer Position an der Treppe aus gerade noch zu sehen war.

Gefolgt von den anderen trat Sullivan den Weg nach unten an und noch ehe er die letzte Stufe erreichte, brach der Tumult los.

Ein Todesser, der wohl als Wachposten unweit der Treppe postiert gewesen war, empfing sie mit einem – zum Glück nicht gut gezielten – feurig sprühenden Fluch aus seinem Zauberstab, der gleichzeitig ein ohrenbetäubendes Pfeifen verursachte.

Die Tür, unter der der Lichtschein zu sehen gewesen war, wurde aufgerissen und mehrere Todesser stürmten mit kampfbereit gezückten Zauberstäben heraus.

Sullivan feuerte noch einen ‚_Stupor'_ auf sie ab, bevor er sich mit einem seitlichen Sprung über das Treppengeländer aus der Schusslinie brachte und seine Mitstreiter taten es ihm gleich, wobei sich einige auch nach oben zurückzogen.

Kurz bevor er in Deckung ging, erhaschte er noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Innere des Raumes – einer Art Partykeller mit Bar und einem großen rustikalen Holztisch. Auf diesem Tisch lagen – augenscheinlich hastig fallengelassen - Spielkarten verstreut und es stapelten sich Goldmünzen in zum Teil nicht unbeträchtlicher Menge vor den einzelnen Sitzplätzen.

Seine erste Assoziation war, dass sich Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hier zu nächtlichen Pokerrunden oder Ähnlichem getroffen hatten - heimlich, da Glücksspiel um so viel Geld im privaten Kreis zwar nicht verboten, aber dennoch verpönt und von so mancher Ehefrau vermutlich streng untersagt war. Das hätte auch erklärt, warum sie niemanden auf der Straße gesehen hatten – vermutlich waren die Spieler direkt hierher appariert.

Sullivan hatte keine Zeit, weiter über diese Idee nachzudenken, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde völlig von den Angriffen der Todesser in Anspruch genommen, von denen die meisten sich auf die Seite ihres Türwächters geschlagen hatten und dort hinter einigen herumstehenden, undefinierbaren Möbelstücken und anderen Gegenständen in Deckung gegangen waren, während die übrigen sich wieder in das Zimmer zurückgezogen hatten und von dort auf die Angreifer feuerten.

Die Leute des Ordens waren, bis auf die nach oben Geflüchteten, alle auf die rechte Seite der Wendeltreppe zurückgewichen, unter der einige große Kisten und Säcke gestapelt waren, hinter denen man Schutz suchen konnte.

Das Zischen der gleißenden Strahlen aus den Zauberstäben ging fast in dem Geschrei der Kämpfenden unter, die einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Gegner losließen, und dem vereinzelten angsterfüllten Kreischen, das aus dem Kellerraum drang und seinen Ursprung wohl bei der ministerialen Kartenrunde hatte.

Die Situation war vertrackt und es würde sicher nicht leicht sein, die Sache hier in den Griff zu bekommen, aber zumindest waren die Todesser nicht in der Überzahl, im Gegenteil – wenn Mad Eye und Diggel sich demnächst auch hierher bequemten, wären sie sogar zahlenmäßig unterlegen – und man wusste, wo der Feind Stellung bezogen hatte und konnte entsprechend reagieren.

Umso entsetzter war Sullivan, als ihm plötzlich ein Fluch haarscharf am Ohr vorbeipfiff, aus einer Richtung, in der er beileibe keinen Gegner vermutet hatte – aus dem dunklen Ende des Flurs, entgegengesetzt zu der Position der anderen Todesser.

Er schoss herum und hechtete mangels anderer Optionen hinter ein paar Weinkisten aus Sperrholz, die allerdings eine vergleichsweise mickrige Deckung abgaben.

Den Feind, von dem der unerwartete Angriff ausgegangen war, vermutete er hinter einem Schrank, der etwas weiter entfernt in dem Gang stand, und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als genau aus dieser Richtung ein seltsam pfeifender Fluch auf ihn zuflog, der die oberste Reihe seiner Weinkisten zum Explodieren brachte.

Sullivan schmiss sich flach auf den Boden während die Scherben auf ihn herabregneten. Wie war der Kerl dort hin gekommen? War er von Anfang an dort gewesen oder gab es aus dem Kartenspieler-Raum noch einen anderen Ausgang - eine Verbindungstür zu daneben liegenden Räumen?

Die zweite Reihe Weinkisten löste sich mit einem hässlichen Geräusch in Holzsplitter und Scherben auf und zwang Sullivan damit zum Handeln. Während er den nun scheinbar endlich eingetroffenen Moody oben einen markerschütternden Kampfschrei ausstoßen hörte, robbte Sullivan flach auf den Boden gepresst auf eine Nische zu, die schräg hinter ihm lag und in der sich vermutlich eine weitere Tür befand, was er aber nicht genau sagen konnte, denn auch wenn der Bereich um die Kellertreppe nun von herumschwirrenden Flüchen mehr oder weniger hell erleuchtet wurde - hier hinten war es immer noch zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen.

Noch während er robbte, explodierte die unterste Reihe der Weinkisten und Sullivan verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz an der linken Schulter. Der Mistkerl hatte ihn getroffen – mit was auch immer.

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend und wahllos in die Richtung des Angreifers feuernd, rollte Sullivan sich zu der Nische, stieß ein keuchendes _‚Alohomora'_ aus und dankte allen Göttern, als sich tatsächlich eine Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Er kroch, den Schmerz in seiner Schulter ignorierend, so schnell er konnte dort hinein und schmiss die Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig zu, um einen weiteren Fluch abzuwehren, der ihm hinterhergeschickt wurde.

Einen Moment lang blieb er nach Luft ringend auf dem Boden liegen, sprach dann leise _‚Lumos'_ und erhob sich, um in dem spärlichen Licht, das sein Zauberstab spendete, die Lage zu erkunden.

Der Teil des Raumes in dem er sich befand, war bis auf einen Tisch und zwei Stühle völlig leer, während sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite einige, parallel zueinander aufgestellte hohe Regale befanden, deren Inhalt aus liegenden Flaschen bestand. Er war demnach im Weinkeller gelandet – ein Umstand, den er gedanklich sofort mit herabregnenden Scherben verband und daher nicht unbedingt begrüßte.

Als er seinen Blick – noch etwas unentschlossen, was er nun tun sollte – über die Weinregale schweifen ließ, erstarrte er. Dort hinten war noch eine zweite Tür und das Schlimme daran war – diese Tür schloss sich gerade. Der Todesser war ihm also gefolgt! Und er stand hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller mit einem wackligen Tisch und zwei Stühlen als einziger Deckung.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht, schoss schon ein Fluch auf ihn zu und er warf sich erneut auf den Boden. Ein weiterer Fluch, der besonders grell zu sein schien, zischte durch den Raum und schlug dort, wo er gerade noch gelegen, sich aber in letzter Sekunde weggerollt hatte, auf dem Boden ein.

Für einen Moment schloss er reflexartig die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, war der Raum durch mehrere brennende Fackeln, die an den Wänden hingen, nicht unbedingt hell, aber dennoch weitgehend erleuchtet. Wer immer es da auf ihn abgesehen hatte, war sehr schnell beim Zaubern.

Sullivan hechtete – von einem weiteren Fluch verfolgt und am Bein gestreift zu dem Tisch, riss ihn um und ging dahinter in Deckung. Ohne den genauen Standort seines Feindes zu kennen, feuerte er ein paar Mal auf gut Glück hinter der Tischplatte hervor, in die Richtung, aus der der letzte Fluch gekommen war. Das Klirren der in tausend Scherben zerspringenden Weinflaschen war so laut, dass es in den Ohren schmerzte. Danach war es plötzlich still. Hatte er den Feind etwa erwischt?

Die Antwort hierauf kam in Form eines Zaubers, der in Nullkommanichts seinen Tisch in Brand setzte. Fluchend stieß Sullivan das in Flammen stehende Teil mit den Füßen von sich und rette sich mit einer seitlichen Rolle nach rechts – Flüche auf den vermeintlichen Standort seines Gegners abfeuernd und hoffend, dass dieser nicht vorhergesehen hatte, in welche Richtung er sich retten würde.

Dass er dabei keinen Treffer erzielt hatte, machten Sullivan die nachfolgenden Flüche klar, die schnell hintereinander und mit großer Präzision auf ihn abgeschossen wurden und die ihn zwangen, nur noch auszuweichen, anstatt selbst zu feuern. Einige davon kamen ihm verdammt nahe und als er schließlich schmerzhaft oberhalb der Hüfte getroffen wurde, beschloss er das Ausweichen aufzugeben und einen Schildzauber zu probieren.

Dies wiederum war ein ziemliches Risiko, da er nicht einmal wusste, was das für Flüche waren, die ihm da um die Ohren flogen und er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob ein gängiger Schildzauber bei einem solchen, vermutlich schwarzmagischen Fluch überhaupt Wirkung zeigen würde.

Als der nächste gleißende Strahl auf ihn zukam, riss Sullivan den Arm hoch und krächzte _‚Protego'._

Der Fluch wurde durch den magischen Schutzschild zwar gestoppt, prallte jedoch nicht ab, sondern blieb an dessen Außenhülle kleben, als wolle er sich hindurchbrennen. Sullivan, rappelte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hoch, bis er wieder auf beiden Füßen stand und erhielt den Schild dabei aufrecht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Fluch, der die Barriere noch immer zu durchdringen versuchte, immer stärker wurde und es kostete ihn einiges an mentaler Kraft, diesem Angriff stand zu halten.

„Nicht schlecht für einen alten Mann", durchdrang plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme den Raum und Sullivans Magen verknotete sich vor Zorn, als ihm klar wurde, dass er diese Stimme kannte und auch, dass sein Gegner offensichtlich, trotz seiner Attacke, noch genügend Spielraum hatte um launige Kommentare abzugeben.

„Snape!", zischte er.

„Richtig!", erhielt er prompt die Antwort. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie jetzt den Zauberstab fallen lassen, Sullivan? Ihr Schild ist zwar ganz nett, aber nicht halb so wirkungsvoll, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Es wird Ihnen nichts weiter geschehen, wenn Sie sich ergeben."

„Vergiss es, Verräter!", keuchte Sullivan, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er seinen Schutz wohl nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten konnte. Snapes Fluch schien sich auf irgendeine Weise von der Energie seines Schildes zu nähren und dabei stärker zu werden, während seine eigene Abwehr schwächer wurde.

Dass Snape kurz darauf hinter den Regalen hervor auf ihn zugeschlendert kam und dabei augenscheinlich überhaupt keine Mühe hatte, seinen Fluch aufrecht zu erhalten, bestätigte Sullivans Vermutung.

Hasserfüllt starrte er den Tränkemeister an, als dieser seine Maske vom Gesicht nahm und mit spöttisch funkelnden Augen näher an sein Opfer herantrat.

„Hm... ein Verräter bin ich also nun für euch... das hatte ich mir fast gedacht...", sagte Snape ruhig. „Aber keine Sorge", fügte er hinzu, so als hätte der Andere ihm darauf geantwortet, „ich habe Sie nicht hier hereingescheucht, um Sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, sondern um mit Ihnen über etwas anderes zu reden."

Sullivan brach der Schweiß aus. Es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis sein Schild zusammenbrach.

Snape schien das ebenfalls zu wissen. Er nahm den Blick für einen Moment von seinem Opfer und konzentrierte sich noch einmal auf seinen Zauberstab, von dem aus ein – durch die Nähe bedingt - sehr kurzer, aber kräftiger und nun rötlich glühender Strahl bis zu der Grenze des Schildes verlief, der direkt auf Sullivans ausgesteckten Zauberstab zielte.

„Geben Sie auf, Sullivan", sagte Snape fast sanft. „Das erspart Ihnen eine sehr schmerzhafte Erfahrung."

„Ich denke gar nicht daran, du dreckiger Bastard!", knurrte Sullivan, der schon vor Anstrengung zitterte.

Snape funkelte ihn angesichts dieser Beschimpfung einen Moment lang wütend an und murmelte dann einen Zauberspruch, auf den hin der Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab scheinbar mühelos den Schild durchdrang und nun langsam an Sullivans Stab entlang auf dessen Hand zukroch.

Wie gebannt blickte Sullivan auf das, was sich ihm da wie eine rotglühende Schlange näherte. Dass es keinen Sinn machte, den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten war nun klar. Was würde geschehen, wenn er ihn beendete und einen anderen Fluch sprach? Den Zauberstab einfach fallen zu lassen, wie Snape es von ihm gefordert hatte, kam auf gar keinen Fall in Frage. Er würde sich niemals kampflos ergeben.

Als er den Protego-Zauber schließlich aufgab, hatte er den _‚Stupor'_ schon im Kopf und auf den Lippen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, diesen auch auszuführen - denn im gleichen Augenblick, als der Schild sich auflöste, schoss der Strahl aus Snapes Zauberstab pfeilschnell vorwärts und traf auf Sullivans Hand.

Für ein paar Sekunden, die ihm jedoch unglaublich lang vorkamen, löste sich sein Bewusstsein in einem Meer aus Schmerz auf. Es war, als hätte sich das Blut in seinen Adern in brodelnde Lava verwandelt und die Luft, die er einatmete in nicht weniger heißen Dampf. Nichts mehr war wichtig – nur noch, dass es wieder aufhörte und sei es, indem er einfach starb.

Nachdem dieser grauenhafte Moment vorüber war, stand er - wenn auch schwankend und schwer atmend - immer noch auf den Beinen, was ihn sehr überraschte. Sein Zauberstab, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, ob er ihn nun doch hatte fallen lassen, als der Schmerz ihn überrollte, befand sich jetzt in Snapes Hand, auf die Sullivan starrte, während er darum kämpfte, das Gleichgewicht nicht doch noch zu verlieren – oder womöglich gar das Bewusstsein.

„Alles klar mit _dir,_ Sullivan?", fragte Snape, wobei die spöttische Betonung deutlich zeigte, dass er nach der ausfallenden Betitelung durch den Anderen, nun auch nicht mehr gedachte, sich weiter an jene Höflichkeitsfloskeln zu halten, die sie beide stets gewahrt hatten, wenn sie in den vergangenen Jahren bei Versammlungen des Ordens aufeinander getroffen waren. „Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber hinsetzten..."

Mit einem Wink, ausgeführt mit Sullivans Zauberstab – was dieser als besondere Demütigung empfand – rief Snape einen der Stühle heran, der mit einem hässlichen Geräusch über den Boden scharrte um schließlich ziemlich schwungvoll in Kniekehlen des Älteren zu landen, woraufhin der gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich darauf niederzulassen.

„So...", sagte Snape zufrieden, „nachdem nun alle Widrigkeiten beseitigt sind und du bereit zu sein scheinst, mir zuzuhören - wenn auch vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit der angemessenen Begeisterung – hier ist meine Frage an dich: Wie kommt es, dass du – ein ehemaliger Hogwarts-Professor, langjähriger Auroren-Ausbilder, Meister in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und erfahrener Kämpfer gegen schwarzmagische Schurken aller Art - es nicht schaffst, eine einzige Frau und noch dazu eine Elevin, die dir Gehorsam schuldet und für deren Handeln du im Gegenzug Verantwortung trägst, davon abzuhalten, sich völlig hirnlos in Gefahr zu begeben?"

„Das war eine lange Frage", sagte Sullivan trocken.

„Hast du ihren Sinn verstanden", schnaubte Snape, „oder sollte meine kleine Demonstration von gerade eben eventuell dein Gehirn ausgedörrt haben?"

„Was war das?", fragte Sullivan, die ironische Frage ignorierend.

„Die schwarze Magie bietet ein breites Spektrum an Möglichkeiten um zu experimentieren", sagte Snape vage, „und nun beantworte meine Frage. Warum hast du deine Schülerin nicht unter Kontrolle?"

„Sie ist stur", antwortete Sullivan und fixierte den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

„Was du nicht sagst! Und deswegen lässt du sie machen, was sie will? Bist du ein Lehrmeister oder doch eher ein netter älterer Herr, der lieber kleinen Kindern Märchen vorlesen sollte, als Auroren ausbilden?" Snape legte den Kopf schief und musterte Sullivan provozierend.

Als Sullivan den Blick hob, war die Wut in seinen Augen deutlich zu sehen, seine Stimme klang jedoch völlig ruhig, als er antwortete.

„Tamara hat sich eigentlich immer an meine Vorgaben gehalten, wenn auch manchmal widerstrebend – nur, seit du Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet hast, ist sie etwas von der Rolle. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mit der Vorstellung anfreunden, einen Mörder zu lieben, darum hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt uns allen zu beweisen, dass du unschuldig bist. Verrückt, nicht wahr?"

Snape sah einen Moment lang so aus, als würde er gleich den nächsten seiner innovativen Flüche auf Sullivan loslassen, hatte sich aber gleich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Du wirst zusehen, dass du sie wieder in den Griff bekommst", sagte er in einem leisen, bedrohlichen Ton. „Wenn ihr etwas geschieht, ziehe ich dich persönlich zur Rechenschaft, Sullivan. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Sullivan, mit dem seit Jahrzehnten niemand mehr gewagt hatte, so zu sprechen, starrte Snape zornig an und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

„Was meinst du, wie lange ein Mensch den Fluch, mit dem du vorhin das Vergnügen hattest, überleben kann?", sagte Snape langsam und den anderen genau beobachtend. „Ich hätte nicht wenig Lust, das einmal an einem versierten Fachmann für schwarze Magie auszuprobieren."

Sullivan schwieg beharrlich.

„Ich will dein Wort, dass du auf Tamara aufpasst. Sofort!", knurrte Snape.

„Warum willst du, dass ich das tue, Snape?", fragte Sullivan gehässig. „Hast du tatsächlich Gefühle für sie? So ein skrupelloses Schwein wie du, ist _dazu_ fähig?"

Als der Todesser daraufhin den erbeuteten Zauberstab wegsteckte und seinen eigenen in die linke Hand wechseln ließ, wappnete Sullivan sich schon innerlich gegen einen neuerlichen, schmerzhaften Fluch. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Snape einen Schritt vortrat und ihm mit dem Handrücken hart in Gesicht schlug.

Sullivan hob nicht einmal die Arme um den Schlag abzuwehren, so perplex war er über den, für diesen als kühl und rationell bekannten Mann, absolut ungewöhnlichen Ausbruch.

„Ich schätze, das sollte ‚ja' heißen", sagte er tonlos und hielt die Hand an die Wange, auf die er geschlagen worden war.

„Sorg dafür, dass deine Schülerin sich nicht mehr in Gefahr begibt", sagte Snape kalt. „Und nimm diese Aufgabe ernster, als bisher – in ihrem und in deinem eigenen Interesse."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sullivan, ehe dieser noch irgend etwas antworten konnte, murmelte leise einen Spruch, der den Anderen lähmte und warf ihm dann seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße.

„Bis dann, Sullivan, und sag Minerva einen schönen Gruß von mir", rief Snape, zwischen den Regalreihen verschwindend, und verließ den Raum durch die Tür, zu der er auch herein gekommen war.

Nach ein paar Minuten merkte Sullivan erleichtert, dass er sich wieder etwas bewegen konnte – der Fluch war also zeitlich begrenzt gewesen – und kurz darauf, konnte er schon aufstehen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich und ging steifbeinig zur Tür, die er vorsichtig öffnete. Es waren keine Kampfgeräusche mehr zu hören, also trat er hinaus und kehrte zurück zu dem Raum bei der Treppe, in dem das Glücksspiel stattgefunden hatte.

Dort drin waren sie alle versammelt – die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und auch die fünf Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die hier wohl Karten gespielt hatten, sowie eine Frau im Nachthemd, die ziemlich aufgelöst wirkte. Zu seiner Enttäuschung lehnte allerdings kein einziger gefesselter Todesser an der Wand.

McGonagall und Shacklebolt verhörten, wie es schien, gerade die Kartenspieler und unterbrachen dies, als Sullivan den Raum betrat.

„David!", rief McGonagall erleichtert. „Da bist du ja. Wir haben dich schon gesucht."

‚_Scheinbar nicht besonders gründlich'_, dachte Sullivan, sprach es aber nicht aus.

„Wo sind Riddles Freunde abgeblieben?", fragte er stattdessen. „Habt ihr sie in die Flucht geschlagen?"

„Scheinbar!", antwortete Lupin, der etwas erschöpft aussah und den linken Arm in Schutzhaltung vor dem Körper trug. „Sie haben sich jedenfalls ziemlich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht."

„Die hatten die Hosen gestrichen voll", knurrte Moody.

„Erst war die Lage ziemlich kritisch", sagte Shacklebolt „denn sie hatten sich gut verschanzt und wir konnten sie, obwohl ein paar offensichtliche Anfänger darunter waren, nicht in die Enge treiben. Vor allem die, die hier im Raum geblieben waren, machten uns Sorgen. Aber dann kam vom hinteren Flur her plötzlich eine Art wellenförmiger Fluch herangerast, der immer gewaltiger wurde, je mehr er an Fahrt gewann. Das Ding ist über unsere Köpfe hinweg gebraust, aber die Todesser am Ende des Flurs hat es voll erwischt und für einen Moment lahmgelegt. Diesen Moment haben wir genutzt, um den Raum hier zu stürmen. Leider haben es die Todesser hier drin geschafft, zu disapparieren, ehe wir sie überwältigen konnten, und irgendwie hat das automatisch auch die anderen, draußen auf dem Flur mit verschwinden lassen, so als hätten sie eine Art Gruppenapparation für den eventuell notwenigen Rückzug vorbereitet."

„Wir haben also die bösen Buben vertrieben und die Herrschaften hier vor schlimmen Dingen bewahrt – was will man mehr", sagte Sullivan zynisch und ging hinter die Bar, um sich ohne weitere Umstände einen Whisky einzuschenken.

„Na, meine Herren, wie war Ihr Blatt heute?", fragte er die Männer, die betretenen Blickes um den Tisch herumsaßen, auf dem immer noch Geld und Karten verstreut lagen. Bis auf einen kannte er alle von ihnen aus der Zeit, in der er ebenfalls für das Ministerium gearbeitet hatte. „Das Glück scheint Ihnen ja allen hold gewesen zu sein, den anderenfalls ständen Sie jetzt vermutlich schon unter dem Imperiusfluch und wären Marionetten Voldemorts."

Bei der Nennung dieses Namens zuckten die Angesprochenen zusammen und die Frau stieß einen kleinen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

„Aber es war ein netter Zug von Ihnen, dass Sie sich hier so nett versammelt haben, um den Herren Todessern die Arbeit etwas zu erleichtern", fügte Sullivan mit einem Blick auf den Tisch ironisch hinzu.

Er prostete ihnen zu und nahm einen großen Schluck Whisky.

„Wo warst du, David?", fragte McGonagall leise, die an ihn herangetreten war.

„Ich habe mich mit einer Ratte unterhalten", entgegnete Sullivan und trank das Glas mit einem Zug leer.

---

Tamara saß in einem großen, bequemen Sessel draußen auf der Veranda und döste vor sich hin, als ein Geräusch sie hochschrecken ließ. Sowie sie realisierte, dass es das Quietschen des Gartentors war, das da in ihr Unterbewusstsein vordrang, war sie hellwach und ihn erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft.

David war es möglich, direkt in sein Haus zu apparieren – ein Privileg, das er ihr zu ihrem Leidwesen bisher noch nicht eingeräumt hatte – folglich kündigte dieses Quietschen entweder einen Besucher an, oder aber ihr Lehrmeister war nicht alleine.

Erleichtert stellte Tamara kurz darauf fest, dass Letzteres der Fall war. Dicht neben David kam Minerva auf das Haus zu und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, versuchte die alte Dame, ihn zu stützen, was ihrem Ausbilder seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, überhaupt nicht recht war.

Und wirklich – als sie nahe genug herangekommen waren, hörte Tamara ihn leise schimpfen.

„Lass es gut sein, Minerva! Ich kann alleine laufen."

„Nun hab dich nicht so", war McGonagalls nicht weniger genervt klingende Antwort.

Als Sullivan Tamara wahrnahm, die ihnen von der Veranda aus entgegenblickte, straffte er sich und versuchte, McGongalls Hände einfach abzuschütteln, was diese jedoch zu verhindern wusste.

„Ah, Tamara – gut, dass Sie da sind", rief sie erleichtert, als sie die Eingangsstufen hochkamen. „Vielleicht haben Sie ein wenig mehr Geschick im Umgang mit diesem sturen Kerl hier.

„Ist er verletzt?", fragte Tamara beunruhigt.

„Ich bin bei Bewusstsein! Du kannst mich selber fragen, ob ich verletzt bin", fauchte Sullivan sie an, noch bevor McGonagall eine Chance hatte, zu antworten.

„Bist du verletzt, David?", fragte Tamara ergeben.

„Nein! Nur ein paar Kratzer", sagte Sullivan.

„Pah! Kratzer!", schnaubte McGonagall und schob ihn durch die Tür, die Tamara fürsorglich aufhielt, ins Haus hinein. Sie bugsierte ihn bis in die Küche und nötigte ihn, sich dort auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Dann endlich ließ sie ihn los und Sullivan seufzte erlöst auf, was ihm einen äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick von seiner selbsternannten Krankenschwester einbrachte.

„Er IST verletzt", sagte McGonagall schneidend zu Tamara, die nach den Beiden den Raum betreten hatte, „aber er weigert sich, das behandeln zu lassen. Weder das St.-Mungos, noch die Krankenstation von Hogwarts, waren dem Herrn genehm. Er hat darauf bestanden, nachhause zu gehen und das SELBST zu erledigen."

„Es – sind – nur – ein – paar – Kratzer!", sagte Sullivan zähneknirschend und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie werden sich um ihn kümmern, ja?", fragte McGonagall, ohne seinen Einwand auch nur annähernd zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Na klar!", entgegnete Tamara ernsthaft. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Minerva. Ich kenn mich aus mit... Kratzern."

Sullivan murmelte etwas Undeutliches, das vom Tonfall her ziemlich feindselig klang und aus dem _‚Weiber'_ als einzig verständliches Wort herausstach.

„Auf Wiedersehen, David!", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Ich sehe morgen Mittag kurz vorbei... nur um zu überprüfen, ob du die Nacht überlebt hast", fügte sie süffisant hinzu.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten", knurrte Sullivan.

„Nichts zu danken, mein Lieber", flötete McGonagall mit sarkasmustriefender Stimme. „Das mach ich doch gerne."

Sie wandte sich an Tamara.

„Männer sind wie kleine Kinder, wenn ihnen etwas weh tut...", flüsterte sie so laut, dass Sullivan es auf jeden Fall hören musste, „...unausstehlich!"

Nach diesem Statement marschierte sie in der ihr eigenen, majestätischen Haltung hinaus, ohne dem ‚unausstehlichen' Mann auf dem Stuhl noch einen einzigen Blick zu gönnen.

Tamara drehte sich um und sah herab auf Sullivan, der in unveränderter Haltung dasaß und verdrießlich auf die Stelle starrte, an der McGonagall eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, David?", fragte sie, um einen Ton bemüht, der eher sachlich als besorgt klang.

„Whisky!", kommandierte Sullivan und deutete auf eine Vitrine schräg hinter sich. „Badezimmer, linke Schranktür, zweites Fach von oben, die blaue Salbe in dem Glastopf, die braune Flasche daneben und ein sauberes Handtuch", fuhr er fort und deutete dabei in Richtung Flur, auf dessen anderer Seite das Badezimmer lag. „Aber ZUERST den Whisky!", ergänzte er seine Ausführung strengen Blickes.

„Jawohl, Sir!", seufzte Tamara und beeilte sich, ihm ein knapp halbvollgeschenktes Glas davon zu servieren, bevor sie den Raum verließ, um die anderen Utensilien aus dem Badezimmerschrank zu holen.

Als sie zurückkehrte war das Glas leer und es beschlich sie die Befürchtung, dass er doch mehr Schmerzen hatte, als das Gerede von den ‚paar Kratzern' vermuten ließ.

Tamara stellte die beiden Gefäße auf dem Tisch ab und legte das Handtuch daneben.

„Wo bist du verletzt?", fragte sie.

„Schenk nach!", sagte Sullivan, schob ihr das Glas hin und begann dann vorsichtig sein rechtes Hosenbein hochzukrempeln.

Die leuchtendrote Wunde, die dabei zum Vorschein kam, sah zwar auf den ersten Blick übel aus, schien aber nicht sehr tief zu sein. Sie wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Schürf- und Brandverletzung – ungefähr zwei Zentimeter breit und zehn Zentimeter lang.

Sullivan entkorkte die Flasche, die Tamara ihm gebracht hatte, goss etwas von der braunen Flüssigkeit auf das Handtuch und presste es auf die Wunde. Dies verursachte ein Geräusch, vergleichbar dem, wenn man ein Stück Fleisch in eine heiße Pfanne legte.

Sullivan wurde blass und sein Atem hektisch. Es entkam ihm ein leises Wimmern, dass Tamara weit mehr erschreckte, als zuvor der Anblick der Verletzung.

„Was ist gerade passiert?", fragte sie, als Sullivan wieder etwas ruhiger atmete.

„Der Kerl, der diesen Fluch erfand, hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich noch mal sehr intensiv an ihn denke – das ist passiert", knurrte Sullivan.

Er griff nach dem Glasgefäß, öffnete es und strich etwas von der darin enthaltenen blauen Salbe auf die Wunde, die nun einen dunklen Braunton angenommen hatte. Erstaunt sah Tamara zu, wie das Gewebe auf Sullivans Bein sich in kürzester Zeit regenerierte, bis nur noch ein blassroter Streifen von seiner Verletzung zeugte.

„Wow!", sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Es war ein schwarzmagischer Fluch, der mich da erwischt hat", erklärte Sullivan nun bereitwillig. „Das braune Zeug ist dazu da, die dunkle Magie zu eliminieren – das ist, wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, nicht wenig schmerzhaft und das blaue Zeug ist eine hervorragende Heilsalbe, die zum Glück völlig schmerzlos, aber extrem wirkungsvoll ist. Man darf sie allerdings nicht andauernd einsetzen, sonst gibt es ungewöhnliche Nebenwirkungen."

„Die ist auch nicht ganz frei von schwarzer Magie, oder?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig, die noch nie eine Wunde derart schnell ohne Mitwirkung eines Heilzaubers hatte verschwinden sehen.

„Sagen wir's so – sie hat ein paar nicht ganz astreine Komponenten", entgegnete Sullivan grinsend und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Erzählst du mir von eurem Einsatz?", fragte Tamara, die vor Neugier schon fast platzte, ihren Meister aber zunächst seine Verletzung hatte versorgen lassen wollen, ehe sie ihn löcherte.

„Wenn ich hier fertig bin", sagte Sullivan und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Tamara leise, als die Wunde an der linken Schulter zum Vorschein kam, die weitaus größer war, als die am Bein.

Sullivan nickte und Tamara griff nach der braunen Flasche.

Als sie das damit getränkte Tuch auf seine Schulter presste spürte sie förmlich die Energie unter ihrer Hand prickeln und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren und nicht auf das gequälte Stöhnen ihres Patienten. Nachdem der Vorgang beendet war, trug sie die blaue Salbe auf und spürte dabei die enorme Anspannung, unter der Sullivans Körper noch immer stand.

„Wie kommt es, dass deine Kleidung unversehrt war?", fragte Tamara, um ihn abzulenken.

„Ich habe sie repariert", gab Sullivan zurück. „Bei Kleidung ist das nicht so ein Problem, wie bei menschlicher Haut."

„War's das?", fragte Tamara, als mit der Behandlung der Schulter fertig war.

„Nicht ganz", sagte Sullivan zähneknirschend, stand auf und öffnete seine Hose.

Tamara bekam runde Augen.

„Du wirst doch nicht... da auch...?", fragte sie zögernd.

Sullivan grunzte missbilligend und entblößte eine breite feuerrote Spur, die sich quer über seine linke Leiste bis zu den unteren Lendenwirbeln zog.

„Die sieht ja noch übler aus, als die anderen", bemerkte Tamara seufzend.

„Fang an!", sagte Sullivan im Befehlston, nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und stützte sich dann mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte auf.

Der Ton, den er diesmal von sich gab, als das Tuch mit der braunen Flüssigkeit auf die Verletzung gepresst wurde, hatte etwas so Unmenschliches, dass Tamara zusammenzuckte und für einen Moment fast damit rechnete, dass er sie angreifen würde. Auch als der Augenblick vorüber war, blieben seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sämtliche Muskeln angespannt, wie die eines Tigers vor dem Sprung. Tamara wagte kaum, ihn zu berühren, als sie danach vorsichtig die Heilsalbe auftrug.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte sie verunsichert, als sie anschließend das Glasgefäß sorgfältig verschloss.

„Der Vorgang, den die braune Tinktur auslöst, ist nicht ganz ungefährlich", sagte Sullivan rau. „Der größte Teil der schwarzen Magie wird dabei vernichtet, aber ein minimaler Anteil geht in den Körper hinein und... zeigt dort auch Wirkung..."

„Und was kann man dagegen tun?", fragte Tamara erschrocken.

„Ich werde meditieren, um es in den Griff zu kriegen", antwortete Sullivan gepresst.

„Oh...", machte Tamara, die ihre Chancen, heute noch einen Bericht von dem Überfall zu bekommen, schwinden sah.

Sie trat neben ihn an den Tisch und verschloss nun auch die Flasche mit der Tinktur.

Plötzlich war Sullivan hinter ihr und sie spürte seinen Atem im Nacken.

„Was soll das werden, David?", fragte sie mit dünner Stimme und starrte auf seine Hände, die er links und rechts von ihr auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte.

„Wonach fühlt es sich denn an?", fragte Sullivan heiser und rieb seinen Unterleib in eindeutiger Weise an ihrem Hintern.

„David...! Das ist... doch nicht... dein Ernst, oder...?" stammelte Tamara, die nicht im Traum mit so einer Annäherung gerechnet hatte.

„Was ist mit dir los, Täubchen?", flüsterte Sullivan in einem gehässigen Ton, der Tamaras Nackenhaare senkrecht in die Höhe trieb. „Hast du beschlossen, dass es doch nicht vertretbar ist, dich von mir ficken zu lassen?"

Die unverblümte Wortwahl, die so gar nicht zu ihm zu passen schien, verschlug Tamara für einen Augenblick die Sprache. Sullivan nützte ihr Zögern, um die Hände unter ihren Pullover zu schieben. Tamara schrie leise auf, als er zielstrebig ihre Brustwarzen fand und - nicht gerade sanft - stimulierte.

„David, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", sagte sie und versuchte, seine Hände wegzuschieben.

„Ich finde sie ganz ausgezeichnet", gab Sullivan, sich ihren Versuch widersetzend, zurück und knetete nun ungeniert ihre Brüste.

Tamara stemmte sich mit der einen Hand gegen den Tisch und bohrte den Ellenbogen des anderen Arms in Sullivans Oberkörper, sodass sie zumindest genügend Platz schuf, sich etwas zu drehen und ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen – in der vagen Hoffnung, er würde zur Vernunft kommen, wenn er ihr bei dem, was er tat, in die Augen sehen musste.

Sie erschrak, als sie seiner ansichtig wurde. Dies war eindeutig Davids vertrautes Gesicht, aber es lag etwas Fremdes, Wildes in seinem Blick, dass sie erschauern ließ. Unwillkürlich schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was aus diesem Mann wohl geworden wäre, wenn er sich der falschen Seite angeschlossen hätte und den Verlockungen der dunklen Magie erlegen wäre.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie sich selber sagte, dass er immer noch der gleiche, zuverlässige Freund und Mentor war, wie sonst auch, und nur im Augenblick eben etwas aus der Rolle fiel. Allerdings nützte ihr das im Moment herzlich wenig, denn JETZT war er eine Bedrohung...

und sie hatte Angst vor ihm...

und...

Himmel noch mal – sie fühlte auch rasant anwachsende Erregung und David schien das, seinem überheblichen Grinsen nach, auch zu wissen.

Während Tamara ihren Kopf wieder abwandte und sich still dafür verfluchte, dass sie - anstatt auf galante Verführer - nach wie vor auf Machos abfuhr, die sich wie Höhlenbewohner benahmen, verließ eine von Sullivans Händen ihren Busen, wanderte nach unten, über ihren Hintern und zwischen ihre Beine.

Tamara schaffte es nicht mehr, sich ein Stöhnen zu verbeißen, als er anfing sie hart durch den Stoff ihrer Jeans hindurch zu reiben.

„Das hört sich an, als hättest du es dir anders überlegt", sagte Sullivan spöttisch.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", keuchte Tamara.

„Dann wehr dich!", knurrte Sullivan, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie um.

Ihm plötzlich Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen, war kaum weniger aufregend, als seine Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln es gewesen war.

Er beugte sich herab und küsste sie – hart und fordernd. Tamara schmeckte den Whisky und sie spürte seine unbändige Lust, die sich auf sie zu übertragen schien und ihren Körper auf geheimnisvolle Weise zum Vibrieren brachte. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern erwiderte den Kuss mit Leidenschaft.

Er ließ seine Hände bis auf ihre Taille herabrutschen, die er umschloss, und setzte Tamara schwungvoll vor sich auf den Tisch. Einen Wimpernschlag später lag sie schon auf dem Rücken und Sullivan öffnete ihre Jeans und zog sie ihr ungeduldig, mitsamt dem Höschen herunter. Tamara wehrte sich noch immer nicht.

Ohne innezuhalten spreizte er ihre Beine und drang mit einer Vehemenz in sie ein, die ihr fast den Atem raubte.

Auch als Sullivan begann, sie mit harten, tiefen Stößen zu nehmen, wehrte Tamara sich nicht – sie presste ihm ihren Schoß entgegen und krallte sich zu diesem Zweck an seinen Handgelenken fest, während er sie an den Hüften gepackt hielt.

Tamara vergaß die Welt um sich herum und gab sich mit allen Sinnen dieser lustvollen Vereinigung hin. Dass ihr sonst so beherrschter Lehrmeister nach wie vor beängstigend wirkte und sie nahm wie ein wildes Tier, gab ihr den Kick schlechthin.

Ihrer beider Keuchen geriet zum Stöhnen und kurz nachdem Tamara den Rücken durchbog und ihren Orgasmus lautstark kundtat, kam Sullivan mit einem triumphierenden Schrei nach einem letzten harten Eindringen tief in ihrem Schoß.

---

Tamara ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand, ließ sich hochziehen und lehnte sich erschöpft an Sullivans Brust. Noch während sie mit geschlossenen Augen dem Wahnsinnsgefühl nachspürte, das ihren Körper gerade noch überflutet hatte, spürte sie, dass etwas mit ihrem Meister nicht stimmte. Sein Brustkorb vibrierte verdächtig und als Tamara zu ihm hochsah, dachte sie im ersten Moment – mit einiger Bestürzung – er würde weinen.

Das Gegenteil war jedoch der Fall – er lachte.

„Was ist denn plötzlich so furchtbar lustig?", fragte Tamara irritiert.

Sullivan sah grinsend auf sie herab.

„Ich dachte nur gerade daran, was der Bastard, der mir diese Flüche verpasst hat, dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, welche Nachwirkungen er damit verursacht hat."

„Und wer war das?", fragte Tamara mit großen Augen. „Hast du ihn erkannt?"

„Es war Snape", sagte Sullivan und ein nicht zu verbergender Hauch von Genugtuung überzog seine Gesichtszüge, als Tamara daraufhin merklich erblasste.

---

_tbc_

_Ich freu mich über Reviews! _:)


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo liebe Leser! Diesmal hat es mit dem neuen Kapitel ein bisschen länger gedauert – das RL mischt die Prioritäten leider nicht immer zugunsten des Fanfiction-Schreibens. _;)_ Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 6 – Rechenschaft**

Tamara und ihr Ausbilder saßen sich vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer gegenüber und schwiegen sich schon seit mehreren Minuten an.

Nachdem er ihr schonungslos – ja fast schadenfroh - eröffnet hatte, wer für seine Verletzungen verantwortlich war, hatte Sullivan ihr ausführlich von den Einzelheiten des Überfalls und seinem Zusammentreffen mit Snape erzählt und Tamara hatte ihm wie gebannt zugehört.

Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie die Neuigkeiten richtig sortiert hatte, erst dann wurde ihr die Ungeheuerlichkeit von Sullivans Benehmen in der Küche richtig bewusst.

„Er will, dass du auf mich aufpasst? Er war extra dort und hat sich in Gefahr begeben, damit er dir das auftragen kann? Du hast also von ihm selbst erfahren, dass er noch Gefühle für mich hat und weißt auch ganz genau, dass ich ihn liebe", sagte sie rau, „und trotzdem schreckst du nicht davor zurück, mit mir zu schlafen?"

„Nein! Offensichtlich tue ich das nicht", gab Sullivan zurück, der noch immer eine einschüchternde Bösartigkeit ausstrahlte, wenn auch die dunkle Aura langsam schwächer wurde. „Ich fand daran nichts Abschreckendes – ganz im Gegenteil. Abgesehen davon, dass ich es genossen habe, dich zu vögeln war es mir ein großes Vergnügen, mir etwas zu nehmen, von dem Snape vermutlich meint, dass es ihm zusteht."

„Das ist so... niederträchtig", flüsterte Tamara.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass DU irgendwelche Skrupel gehabt hättest, als du mir nach Dumbledores Beerdigung an die Wäsche gegangen bist", sagte Sullivan grob. „Warum sollte ich in einer vergleichbaren Situation welche haben."

„Da war ich verzweifelt!", verteidigte sich Tamara empört.

„Und ich war wütend", gab Sullivan zurück. „Denkst du ernsthaft, dass deine Ausgangssituation eine bessere Rechtfertigung ist, als die meine? Und außerdem: Du WOLLTEST vorhin in der Küche Sex mit mir – genauso, wie ich ihn wollte – und da wusstest du ebenso gut wie jetzt, dass du den verdammten Giftmischer liebst. Hör bloß auf, das Unschuldslamm zu spielen!"

Tamara schluckte und schwieg.

„Und erzähl mir nicht, dass du es nicht genossen hast." Sullivan fixierte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Schon gut, ich hab's verstanden – du kannst aufhören, mir den Spiegel vorzuhalten", murmelte Tamara.

„Schön, dass du das einsiehst", sagte Sullivan grimmig.

„Du wirst Severus doch nichts davon erzählen, wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal trefft?", fragte Tamara und merkte noch während sie sprach, dass sie diese Frage lieber nicht hätte stellen sollen.

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal auf deinen heißgeliebten Schatz treffe, werde ich alles versuchen, um ihn zu erwischen – und zwar möglichst schmerzhaft – bevor er mich erwischt und falls sich dabei irgendeine Gelegenheit ergibt, ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, welche Auswirkungen die Heilung der Wunden hatte, die er mir mit seinen hinterhältigen Flüchen zugefügt hat, dann werde ich das mit erheblicher Freude tun", lautete die Antwort, die ihr Sullivan zornig um die Ohren haute.

„Und was ist mit unserem Deal", fragte Tamara, die automatisch den Kopf ein wenig eingezogen hatte. „Du hast doch versprochen, mir zu helfen und Severus dabei eine Chance zu geben."

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich nicht versuche ihn zu töten, bevor er eine Gelegenheit hat, sich zu erklären", knurrte Sullivan. „Das beinhaltet nicht, dass ich ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen werde."

„Aber David!", sagte Tamara bestürzt. „Das was du mir von den Ereignissen des heutigen Abends erzählt hast, deutet doch ganz klar darauf hin, dass er noch für euch arbeitet... und du willst trotzdem stur deine Rache durchziehen, nur weil die Situation... unerfreulich für dich war? Siehst du denn nicht, dass er gar keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, mit dir zu sprechen? Er musste dich zu seinem eigenen Schutz vorher entwaffnen und nachdem du nicht freiwillig..."

Sie verstummte, als Sullivan aufsprang. Er kam auf sie zu, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Armlehnen ihres Sessels ab und beugte sich mit einem äußerst besorgniserregenden Gesichtsausdruck über sie.

„Nun pass mal gut auf, junge Frau..."

Tamara rutschte automatisch ein wenig tiefer.

„...dass er dich schützen will, bedeutet gar nichts. Das beweist höchstens, dass auch Abschaum hin und wieder zu tieferen Gefühlen und selbstlosen Taten fähig ist. Nichts von dem, was er gesagt hat, deutet klar darauf hin, dass er noch auf unserer Seite steht und der höchst beeindruckende Zauber, den er zum Schluss anscheinend losgelassen und der seine Kumpane letztendlich in die Flucht geschlagen hat, erfüllte vermutlich nur den Zweck, seinen eigenen unbehelligten Abgang zu sichern. Der Kerl ist nach wie vor mein Feind und als einen solchen werde ich ihn auch behandeln."

Sullivan richtete sich auf und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf Tamara herab, die den Blick zwar ebenfalls auf ihn gerichtet hatte, aber ‚durch ihn hindurch' zu starren schien.

„Wie hat er ausgesehen?", fragte sie mit einem Ton, der zu dem seltsam unbewegten Blick passte.

„Na wie schon?", sagte Sullivan barsch. „Wie so ein Scheiß-Todesser eben aussieht – schwarzer Umhang, weiße Maske."

„David, bitte!", sagte Tamara gequält und sah nun zu ihm hoch. „Du weißt doch, was ich meine! Geht es ihm gut?"

„Lass mich überlegen... Ja! Er schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen, als er mich folterte", sagte Sullivan gehässig.

„Immerhin hat er dich vorher aufgefordert, dich zu ergeben", entgegnete Tamara. „Wenn du das getan hättest, wäre es wohl auch nicht so schmerzhaft geworden."

„Das soll also heißen, ich bin selber schuld?", fragte Sullivan lauernd.

Tamara biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Na ja... irgendwie schon..."

Davids Miene nach konnte nicht mehr viel fehlen und er würde ihr eine Ohrfeige verpassen – egal – sie musste sagen, wie sie darüber dachte, gleichgültig, ob es ihm in den Kram passte.

„Du hättest besser aufgeben sollen, als die Aussichtslosigkeit deiner Lage feststand und ihm zuhören – vor allem, nachdem ja auch du nicht ausschließen konntest, dass er noch auf eurer Seite steht", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Er hat mich von Anfang an angegriffen", sagte Sullivan heiser, „und dabei war es ihm – das Ergebnis davon hast du selber gesehen – völlig egal, ob er mich verletzt oder nicht. Sein einziges Ziel war, mich in diesen Raum zu treiben und mir zu sagen, dass ich gefälligst besser auf dich aufpassen soll. Verhält sich so ein Verbündeter? Und du erwartest ernsthaft, dass ich mich in einer solchen Situation ergebe?"

„Wäre das nicht trotz all deiner Vorbehalte vernünftiger gewesen, als dich... grillen zu lassen?", fragte Tamara leise.

Sullivan wandte sich ab, um wieder zu seinem Stuhl zurückzukehren.

„Seit wann weißt ausgerechnet du etwas über Vernunft?", schnaubte er verächtlich, ehe er sich in diesen hineinplumpsen ließ. Die dunkle Energie schien nun weitgehend von ihm abgefallen zu sein – er wirkte nur noch müde und ausgepowert.

„Wie bewertet Minerva eigentlich die ganze Sache?", fragte Tamara. „Was denkt sie – kam der Hinweis auf den Überfall nun von Severus?"

Sullivan schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, aber du kannst sie ja morgen fragen, wenn sie vorbeikommt um nachzusehen, ob ich noch lebe." Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt schlafen gehen – ich bin hundemüde", murmelte er.

Ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung durchströmte Tamara. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm und streichelte zärtlich über seinen gesenkten Kopf. Einen Moment lang befürchtete sie, er würde sie wegstoßen, doch er legte die Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich und presste sein Gesicht an ihren Bauch. „Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er – allerdings tat er das so leise, dass sie es auf keinen Fall hören konnte.

Überrascht und berührt von seiner Reaktion ging sie vor ihm in die Knie, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was mit dir passiert ist, David", sagte sie sanft, „und du hast Recht – ich habe es sehr genossen, was du auf dem Küchentisch mit mir gemacht hast."

„Na, das ist doch schon mal was", sagte Sullivan und versuchte sich mit einem Lächeln, das jedoch nicht die Traurigkeit aus seinen Augen vertreiben konnte.

---

„Was ist los, Severus? Macht dich das Geschrei nervös?"

Lucius Malfoy sah von seinem Sessel aus hoch zu Snape, der unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Aus dem Nebenraum klangen – durch die geschlossene Tür gedämpft – eindeutig schmerzerfüllte Schreie.

„Diese Anfänger haben die Sache in London gründlich versaut, so wie es aussieht", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Es war klar, dass so eine Pleite den Lord nicht gerade freundlich stimmt."

„Müsste diese Geräuschkulisse nicht eher DICH nervös machen?", fragte Snape bissig. „Wie war das, bei deiner Aussprache mit dem Lord nach dem misslungenen Überfall auf die Mysteriumsabteilung – hast du da auch so laut geschrieen? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern."

Malfoy wurde eine Nuance blasser, ließ sich sonst aber nichts anmerken. Auch eine Antwort auf diesen Affront ersparte er sich, zumal gerade Yaxley, Dolohow und zu allem Überfluss die Schwester seiner Frau, Bellatrix Lestrange, den Raum betraten.

„Na so was! Mein allerliebster Schwager und sein Freund, der Giftmischer", flötete die dunkelhaarige Hexe, die wie immer aussah, als könne sie jeden Moment durchdrehen. „Hört ihr unseren Nachwuchstodessern beim Singen zu?" Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung zu der verschlossenen Tür und lachte hämisch.

Die beiden Männer, die mit ihr hereingekommen waren grinsten.

„Das klingt allemal melodischer, als wenn du den Mund aufmachst, Bellatrix – wozu auch immer", sagte Snape trocken.

„Das trifft mich jetzt aber wirklich hart, Snape!", jaulte Bellatrix, feixte jedoch dem widersprechend munter weiter.

Malfoy, der sich zu ihr umwandte und schon einen passenden Kommentar auf den Lippen hatte, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ein weiterer Schrei war von nebenan herübergedrungen und der Klang dieser Stimme ließ ihm den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen. Er sprang auf und lief auf die Tür zu, woraufhin Snape ihn stoppte, indem er ihm in den Weg trat.

„Das war Draco!", hauchte Malfoy, dem das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Ich weiß!", sagte Snape. „Trotzdem wirst du da nicht hineingehen."

„Du weißt es?", fragte Malfoy verstört. „Er war bei dem Überfall dabei? Und du hast es gewusst? Wieso..."

„Der Lord hat angeordnet, dass du nichts davon erfährst", beantwortete Snape seine ungestellte Frage.

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich dein Gejammer ersparen, Lucius", sagte Bellatrix spöttisch. Sie stellte sich – in sicherer Entfernung, aber so, dass Malfoy nur den Kopf drehen brauchte, um sie anzusehen – händeringend in Pose und verzog weinerlich das Gesicht. „Nein! Oh bitte! Nicht mein armes Söhnchen!", nölte sie, um gleich darauf loszugackern wie eine Irre.

Yaxley und Dolohow lachten, bis ein Blick von Snape sie zum Schweigen brachte.

Bellatrix ließ sich allerdings nicht so leicht einschüchtern.

„Es wurde ja auch Zeit, dass Draco mal was auf die Reihe bringt, aber scheinbar hat er hierin ebensoviel Talent wie sein Vater", sagte sie und grinste breit, als sie sah, dass Snape seine Hand auf Malfoys Arm legte.

Dieser warf zuerst einen vernichtenden Blick zu seiner Schwägerin und dann gleich noch einen auf die Finger des Tränkemeisters.

„Du hilfst deinem Sohn nicht, wenn du jetzt hineinstürmst", sagte Snape leise, ließ den Anderen aber los. „Der Lord würde das nur als willkommenen Anlass nehmen, Draco noch mehr zu quälen, in dem er dich demütigt. Lass es bleiben, Lucius!"

„Schon gut, Severus!", zischte Malfoy und straffte die Schultern.

„Armes Dracilein – wäre es doch nur mehr nach seiner lieben Mutter gekommen", trällerte Bellatrix.

Lucius wandte sich wieder ihr zu – mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Uuuuu – schau mich nicht so an, Schwager, sonst fürchte..."

Sie verstummte, als die Tür sich öffnete und die Todesser, die bei dem Angriff auf Havering dabei gewesen waren, aus Voldemorts Audienzzimmer stolperten. Ihren bleichen entsetzten Mienen war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie es eilig hatten, hier weg zu kommen. Draco war nicht unter ihnen und Lucius Malfoy wurde noch etwas blasser, als die Gruppe mit gesenkten Köpfen den Raum durchquerte und auf die andere Tür zusteuerte.

„Hey Jungs – ihr lebt ja noch", sagte Dolohow halb spöttisch, halb mitleidig - allerdings so leise, dass das man es keinesfalls bis ins nächste Zimmer hören konnte.

„Severus!", durchschnitt die kalte Stimme Voldemorts die Luft. „Komm herein und bring die anderen Vier mit."

Snape ging zur Türe, wartete bis Lucius, Yaxley, Dolohow und schließlich Bellatrix Lestrange an ihm vorbei waren, trat dann selber ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mehrere Fackeln an den Wänden tauchten den Raum in gedämpftes Licht, das die Gestalt Voldemorts und sein unmenschliches Gesicht mit der selben Sanftheit umspielte, wie die des jungen blonden Mannes, der gesenkten Hauptes ein Stück neben dessen thronähnlichen Sessel kniete.

Der dunkle Lord musterte seine Anhänger, die in respektvollem Abstand vor ihm stehen geblieben waren, einen nach dem anderen.

An Lucius blieb sein Blick etwas länger hängen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden ließ keine Regung erkennen – lediglich seine Kiefermuskeln zuckten hin und wieder ein wenig.

„Dein Sohn hier...", sagte Voldemort emotionslos und machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung des Knienden, „hatte letzte Nacht einen Auftrag, den er – wie die anderen Tölpel, die ihr gerade rausgehen habt sehen – nicht erfüllen konnte. Hast du, als sein Vater, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen, Lucius?"

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung für sein Versagen", sagte Malfoy mit kratziger Stimme.

Draco hob den Kopf ein kleines Stück und sah seinen Vater mit einer Mischung von Wut, Scham und Verzweiflung an.

„Es scheint, dass der berühmte sprichwörtliche Apfel, hier auch nicht allzu weit vom Stamm gefallen ist", bemerkte Voldemort, dessen rote Augen noch immer auf Malfoy ruhten.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte Malfoy gepresst.

„Ich hoffe, dass du seinen Fehler berichtigen kannst, Lucius", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Ihr Fünf werdet euch in Havering umsehen. Es steht zu vermuten, dass unsere Zielpersonen nun überwacht werden, außerdem sind sie gewarnt und deshalb auch auf einen Angriff vorbereitet. Wenn die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ein anderes Vorgehen notwendig machen, kehrt ihr hierher zurück und erstattet Bericht, falls sich aber die Gelegenheit ergibt, unseren Plan direkt in die Tat umzusetzen, dann tut es. Severus – du hast die Führung."

Snape nickte und Bellatrix zog einen Flunsch.

„Draco...", sagte Voldemort und wandte seinen Kopf zu dem Angesprochenen um, der sich daraufhin merklich verspannte, „berichte noch einmal, was passiert ist."

Zögernd und mit belegter Stimme begann Draco von dem Angriff und den unvorhergesehenen Komplikationen zu berichten und endete mit der Beschreibung des gewaltigen, wellenförmigen Fluches, der sie in der ohnehin schon schwierigen Situation schließlich zum Rückzug veranlasst hatte.

„Was denkst du, wer von deinen alten Kameraden, den Ordensmitgliedern, zu so einem Fluch fähig wäre, Severus?", fragte Voldemort.

„Moody?", schlug Snape vor.

„Das glaub ich kaum. Der war oben auf der Treppe – der Fluch kam aber von gegenüber aus dem hinteren Bereich des Kellers", warf Draco ein.

Voldemort drehte seinen Zauberstab mit einer eleganten Bewegung seiner dünnen Finger minimal in Dracos Richtung und dieser krümmte sich stöhnend zusammen.

„Ein schlichtes ‚Darf ich dazu etwas sagen?' wäre angebracht, bevor du deine Meinung kundtust, Junge", sagte Voldemort, „und ansonsten lasse es dich wissen, wenn diese gefragt sein sollte."

Lucius Malfoys Nasenflügel bebeten, während sich Bellatrix' Gesicht ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breit machte.

„McGonagall vielleicht", sagte Snape, scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von der kleinen Szene.

Yaxley runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Die Alte schießt zwar ziemlich scharf, aber so etwas ist nicht unbedingt ihr Stil", warf er ein, bevor ihm zu dämmern schien, dass Voldemorts Redeverbot eventuell auch für ihn gelten könnte. Er atmete sichtbar erleichtert auf, als der ihn ignorierte und Snape stattdessen antwortete.

„Das stimmt, aber grundsätzlich halte ich sie für fähig, einen solchen Zauber zu bewirken, genau wie Shacklebolt", sagte der Tränkemeister.

„Was ist mit Sullivan?", fragte Dolohow, der wohl auch keine Bedenken hatte, unaufgefordert zu sprechen.

„Unwahrscheinlich, dass er das drauf hat", sagte Snape.

„Ich hatte schon mal das Vergnügen mit ihm und halte ihn für ziemlich gut", warf Dolohow ein.

„Vielleicht liegt das an dem Maßstab, den du anlegst, Antonin", entgegnete Snape so sanft, dass es schon wieder unverschämt klang. „Ich hatte ihn vor einiger Zeit ebenfalls als Gegner und kam zu einem anderen Schluss."

Dolohow warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, verzichtete aber auf eine Antwort, zumal der dunkle Lord ihn amüsiert musterte. Es war allzu deutlich, dass der Tränkemischer bei Voldemort einen Stein im Brett hatte, seit er Dumbledore erledigt hatte. Der Lord ließ Snape in vielen Dingen freie Hand - demnach war es auch nicht anzuraten, sich mit ihm anzulegen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann tatsächlich einmal ins Auge fassen, uns McGonagall sowie Shacklebolt einzeln vorzunehmen und einen Weg finden, sie entweder unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen oder ganz auszuschalten", sagte Voldemort und sah Snape nachdenklich an. „Wir unterhalten uns ein anderes Mal ausführlicher darüber."

Snape nickte.

„Geht nun – und widmet euch eurem Auftrag!" Der dunkle Lord ließ seinen Blick noch einmal zu dem noch immer knienden Draco gleiten. „Ob du den jüngeren Malfoy auf diese Mission mitnimmst, damit er etwas lernt, überlasse ich dir, Severus."

„Ich möchte ihn nicht dabei haben", sagte Snape ohne Zögern. „Er ist noch angeschlagen von der letzten Nacht und außerdem nervös – das erhöht nur das Risiko."

Bellatrix schnaubte abfällig und verdrehte die Augen, Lucius Malfoy schien innerlich aufzuatmen und Draco sank noch ein Stückchen weiter in sich zusammen.

„Bei seiner Mami ist er sicher besser aufgehoben", sagte Bellatrix übertrieben mitleidig. „Das wäre sein Papi zwar auch... oh... jetzt hab ich mich verplappert." Sie schlug theatralisch die Hände vor den Mund und kicherte unüberhörbar.

Malfoy vermied es, sie anzusehen, seine Hände ballten sich jedoch zu Fäusten.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, sie bleibt ebenfalls hier", bemerkte Snape kühl.

„Severus!", sagte Voldemort – den Tadel in seinem Tonfall genüsslich zur Schau stellend. „Auch wenn ich große Stücke auf dich halte – es kann doch nicht schaden, wenn dir jemand auf die Finger sieht, der mir hundertprozentig ergeben ist."

Bellatrix strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als der Lord ihre Treue so hervorhob.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord", sagte Snape gleichmütig.

„Es gibt kaum etwas, das dich aus der Ruhe bringen kann, nicht wahr mein Giftmischer?", raunte Voldemort.

„Je weniger ich mich beunruhigen lasse, desto besser kann ich Euch dienen, mein Lord", sagte Snape und stellte sich unverwandt dem Blick der unheimlichen roten Augen.

Voldemort fixierte ihn eine Weile durchdringend, bevor er sich zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte.

„Geht jetzt! Alle!", sagte er und wedelte mit seinen skelettartigen Fingern.

---

Tamara saß mit angezogenen Beinen in einem Korbstuhl auf der Veranda und wartete. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, als Sullivan endlich aus dem Haus kam, mit der einen Hand die Augen gegen die Helligkeit abschirmend und in der anderen eine große Tasse Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen, David! Soll ich dir Frühstück machen?", fragte sie sofort und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

„Nein danke, ich habe keinen Hunger." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl schräg gegenüber.

Tamara musterte ihren Lehrmeister. Er sah zwar etwas erholter aus als gestern, aber seine Gemütsverfassung schien nicht die allerbeste zu sein.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Schlecht!", antwortete er ohne Zögern.

„Hast du immer noch Schmerzen?", fragte Tamara. „So schnell und intensiv wie diese Heilung gestern vonstatten ging, hatte ich gar nicht mit solchen Nachwirkungen gerechnet."

„Ich habe keine Schmerzen – außer denen, die von meinen alten Knochen herrühren", murmelte Sullivan. „Was jedoch gewaltig zwickt, ist... mein Gewissen. Ich habe mich unverantwortlich und schäbig dir gegenüber benommen."

„Oh David!", sagte Tamara und rollte mit den Augen. „Du hast doch gestern so treffend festgestellt, dass ich es selber wollte und dass ich den Sex mit dir genossen habe, also fang jetzt bloß nicht an, dich dafür zu entschuldigen."

Sullivan sah sie eine Zeit lang schweigend an, bevor er seine Bedenken weiter ausführte.

„Als dein Meister ist es mir strengstens verboten, mich dir in dieser Weise zu nähern."

„Für solche Bedenken ist es jetzt eindeutig zu spät – warum sich also einen Kopf darüber machen?", entgegnete Tamara.

„Eigentlich müsste ich deine Ausbildung abbrechen...", sagte Sullivan.

„David! Ich brauche dich und du hast dich doch auch schon an mich gewöhnt – du willst doch diese wundervoll funktionierende Kooperation nicht wirklich beenden, nur weil eine alte, verstaubte Regel dagegen spricht? Komm schon – hör auf mit dem Scheiß!"

„Dein Pragmatismus ist wie immer bestechend", seufzte Sullivan und rang sich endlich ein Lächeln ab.

„Heißt das, wir bleiben ein Team?", fragte Tamara hoffnungsvoll und lächelte zurück.

Sullivan nickte.

„Und es bleibt auch bei unserer Vereinbarung, dass du mir hilfst, Severus zu finden?", hakte Tamara vorsichtig nach.

Die Miene ihres Ausbilders verdüsterte sich.

„Das habe ich nie in Frage gestellt", sagte er kühl.

Tamaras Augen leuchteten.

„Womit beginnen wir?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Mit ein paar Übungen!"

„Übungen?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Du wirst unter anderem üben, dich schnell in Sicherheit zu bringen, während ich dich mit netten Flüchen bombardiere", sagte Sullivan launig.

Tamara rümpfte die Nase.

„Und wann planen wir, wie wir bei der Suche vorgehen werden?", fragte sie.

„Wenn du schnell genug geworden bist...?", schlug Sullivan vor.

„David... wenn du meinst, du kannst mich jetzt hinhalten bis...", begann Tamara

„Heute Nachmittag", sagte Sullivan ironisch lächelnd.

---

Sie hatten kaum eine Stunde geübt – eine Stunde, die Tamara allerdings ziemlich lang vorkam, da sie diese hauptsächlich damit verbrachte, von einer Deckung in die nächste zu hechten, während Sullivan Flüche auf sie losließ und sie gleichzeitig anfeuerte – als sie durch den Besucheralarm unterbrochen wurden.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte McGonagall, nachdem Tamara sie am Gartentor abgeholt hatte und sie gemeinsam auf das Haus zuschlenderten.

„Gut genug, um mich durch die Gegend zu jagen", schnaubte Tamara, die froh über die kleine Zwangspause war.

McGonagall stieg die zwei Stufen zur Veranda hoch und nahm sich dann Zeit, um die junge Frau von oben bis unten zu mustern.

„Sie sehen in der Tat ein wenig mitgenommen aus", bemerkte sie trocken. „Was lässt David sie denn machen?"

„Ich muss üben, schnell in Deckung zu gehen", seufzte Tamara.

„Das hätte er gestern mal lieber selber machen sollen", sagte McGonagall süffisant.

„Was hätte ER gestern mal lieber selber machen sollen?", schnarrte Sullivan, der in diesem Moment aus dem Haus trat.

„In Deckung gehen", sagten beide Frauen gleichzeitig.

„Sehr witzig!", brummte Sullivan.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du das Ganze gut überstanden, David." McGonagall lächelte ihn an. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte gewisse Bedenken bezüglich deiner persönlichen Heilmethoden, aber diese scheinen ja prächtig angeschlagen zu haben... so wie du schon wieder deine Schülerin schikanierst."

„Pfff...", machte Sullivan und warf Tamara einen Blick zu, in dem sie trotz seiner Kürze deutlich erkannte, dass er – so wie sie auch – an die spezielle Auswirkung seiner Heilung dachte. „Setz dich doch, Minerva", fügte er hinzu und deutete einladend, auf einen der Stühle. „Bringst du uns bitte etwas zu trinken, Tamara?"

Als Tamara kurz darauf mit einem Tablett, auf dem außer Wasser und Saft noch ein Teller mit Sandwichs stand, wieder hinaus auf die Veranda trat, waren McGonagall und Sullivan in ein Gespräch über die Gefährdung der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter verstrickt, die am Vorabend das Ziel des Angriffs gewesen waren.

„Denkt ihr, sie werden es noch mal versuchen?", fragte Tamara, die nur noch den letzten Satz der Debatte mitbekommen hatte.

„Da sind wir ziemlich sicher", entgegnet McGonagall. „Aber wir werden weiter nichts unternehmen, da das Ministerium schon jemand zur Bewachung abgeordnet hat."

Tamara stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab, verteilte Getränke und schob den Teller mit den Sandwichs auffordernd ein Stückchen in Sullivans Richtung.

„Willst du nicht endlich etwas essen?", fragte sie mit leisem Vorwurf, als er darauf nicht reagierte.

„Geht es dir etwa doch nicht so gut, wie du tust?", hakte McGonagall misstrauisch nach.

Sullivan seufzte und nahm, ohne eine der Fragen zu beantworten, ein Sandwich.

Zufrieden über ihren kleinen Sieg wandte Tamara sich an McGonagall.

„Was denken Sie, Minerva? War das, was Severus zu David gesagt hat, nun ein Hinweis darauf, dass er noch auf unserer Seite steht?"

McGonagall ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort und Tamara begann nervös mit den Fußspitzen zu wippen, während sie die alte Dame gespannt anstarrte.

„Nach gründlicher Überlegung bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich durchaus geneigt bin, es so zu bewerten", sagte McGonagall und warf Sullivan einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass sie mit Widerspruch von seiner Seite rechnete.

Er schnaubte jedoch nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du siehst es also anders, David?", fragte McGonagall überraschend sanft. „Könnte es eventuell sein, dass Severus' unkonventionelle Art, dich zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen aufzufordern, etwas mit dieser Einschätzung zu tun hat?", fügte sie – diesmal überraschend boshaft – hinzu.

„Ich glaube erst, dass der Kerl auf unserer Seite steht, wenn er es bewiesen hat", knurrte Sullivan, „und ganz bestimmt nicht nur wegen seines vagen Gefasels."

„Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass du so reagierst", sagte McGonagall und zuckte die Schultern, bevor sie sich abwandte und nach ihrem Glas griff.

„Nichts desto trotz werde ich Tamara helfen, ihn zu suchen", sagte Sullivan.

McGonagalls Kopf schoss zu ihm herum. „Du wirst WAS?"

„Ich werde nach Snape suchen – zusammen mit Tamara", wiederholte Sullivan.

„Was soll das, David?", fragte McGonagall scharf. „Du weißt, dass Tamara nicht in den Orden aufgenommen werden wird und falls wir irgendwann versuchen werden, zu Severus Kontakt aufzunehmen, wird es sicher nicht..."

„Ich sprach nicht vom Orden – wir werden ihn alleine aufstöbern", unterbrach Sullivan sie.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", zischte McGonagall.

„Das ist meine ganz private Entscheidung. Daher ist mir die Meinung des Ordens hierzu und – verzeih mir, Minerva – auch die deine relativ egal", entgegnete Sullivan kühl.

McGonagall atmete einmal tief durch, dann wandte sie sich an Tamara, die den Wortwechsel angespannt verfolgt hatte.

„Würden Sie mich bitte einen Augenblick mit Ihrem Lehrmeister alleine lassen?", fragte McGonagall ruhig.

„Aber... es geht doch hier um Severus und um mich... und ich denke nicht...", begann Tamara sich zu wehren.

„Geh bitte rein, Tamara!", sagte Sullivan energisch.

„David!", rief Tamara, empört, dass er ihr in den Rücken fiel.

„Ich verspreche dir, mich nicht umstimmen zu lassen", sagte Sullivan. „Nun geh schon! Und mach die Tür zu! Nimm am besten einstweilen eine Dusche – du bist ziemlich... dreckig", fügte er lächelnd, auf ihren vom Training ramponierten Zustand anspielend, hinzu.

Tamara kämpfte einen Moment lang mit sich. Dass sie weggeschickt wurde wie ein kleines Kind, wurmte sie gewaltig. Andererseits wollte sie David nicht unnötig verärgern und damit riskieren, dass seine Kooperationsbereitschaft nachließ. Sie brauchte ihn – daher blieb ihr schier nichts anderes übrig, als sich seinem Willen zu beugen.

Nach einem letzten anklagenden Blick drehte Tamara den beiden Anderen den Rücken zu und ging ins Haus. Worauf sie allerdings trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung nicht verzichtete, war, die Türe zum Zeichen ihres Protestes laut krachend hinter sich zuzuschmeißen.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein, David!", sagte McGonagall schneidend, kaum dass Tamara verschwunden war.

„Doch Minerva! Tamara wird ihn so oder so suchen und ich kann nicht rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpassen", entgegnete Sullivan. „Die einzige Alternative wäre, sie einzusperren und so weit möchte ich nicht gehen, auf jeden Fall noch nicht im Moment. Wenn sie sich allerdings bei dieser Suchaktion nicht genauestens an meine Anweisungen hält und sich wieder unüberlegt in Gefahr begibt, werde ich darauf zurückgreifen."

„Du willst Severus also nur finden, weil sie es will?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

„Nicht nur – ich habe durchaus auch eine eigene Motivation", gab Sullivan kühl zurück.

„Wärst du vielleicht so gütig, mir diese darzulegen, auch wenn dich meine Meinung in dieser ach so privaten Angelegenheit natürlich wenig interessiert?", fragte McGonagall mit leiser, aber äußerst scharfer Stimme.

Sullivan warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sowohl Ärger, als auch Respekt, aber zugleich auch eine kurz aufgekeimte Belustigung widerspiegelte.

„Ich habe genug von diesem ewigen Rätselraten", erklärte er dann. „Snape hätte sich – vorausgesetzt, er steht tatsächlich noch auf unserer Seite - längst mit einem von uns in Verbindung setzen können. Das Argument, dass er womöglich einen Verräter unter uns vermutet, ist meiner Meinung nach ziemlich lahm. Wenn er tatsächlich dieser paranoiden Vorstellung nachhängt und sich deshalb bedeckt hält, kann er auch kein Vertrauen von unserer Seite erwarten. Überleg doch mal Minerva, wo wir hinkommen würden, wenn wir uns alle gegenseitig misstrauten. In dem Fall könnten wir den Orden genauso gut auflösen."

Sullivan machte eine Pause und sah McGonagall abwartend an, doch die schien nicht geneigt, seine Erklärung schon als beendet zu betrachten und hüllte sich weiterhin in forderndes Schweigen.

„Ich will dir nicht vormachen, dass Snapes _‚unkonventionelle Art, mich zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen aufzufordern'_ -wie du es so schön ausgedrückt hast - mich nicht gewaltig gegen ihn aufgebracht hätte, aber sie ist mit Sicherheit nicht der Grund für mein anhaltendes Misstrauen", fuhr Sullivan schließlich fort. „Tatsache ist, er hat dieses erzwungene Gespräch nur dazu benützt, mir zu drohen. Das einzige, das er dabei klar zum Ausdruck gebracht hat ist, dass ihm noch sehr viel an Tamara liegt. Das sagt jedoch rein gar nichts darüber aus, auf welcher Seite er steht. Warum hat er die Chance nicht genutzt und versucht, mich zu überzeugen, dass er noch für uns kämpft? Ist das etwa unter der Würde des Herrn Zaubertränkemeisters?"

„Vielleicht hält er dich für den Verräter...?", schlug McGonagall vor.

„Dann ist es wohl mein gutes Recht, ihn auch für einen zu halten", gab Sullivan sarkastisch zurück. „Nur, so kommen wir keinen Schritt weiter, Minerva. Ich will Snape finden, damit wir endlich wissen, woran wir sind. Wenn er mich überzeugen kann, dass er noch auf unserer Seite steht und wenn er einen begründeten Verdacht vorbringen kann, dass ein Verräter unter uns weilt, bin ich gerne bereit, mich dementsprechend zu verhalten – aber bis dahin ist er für mich der Feind und ich werde auch nicht bei jedem Ordensmitglied überlegen, ob ich ihm auch trauen kann, bevor ich mit ihm spreche."

„Und was passiert, wenn Snape dich nicht überzeugen kann?", fragte McGonagall.

„Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht allein in meiner Hand", sagte Sullivan. „Wenn er UNS nicht überzeugen kann – und damit meine ich mehr oder weniger alle Ordensmitglieder - würde ich vorschlagen, ihn... aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Sprichst du von Askaban?"

„Für meinen Geschmack kommen da zur Zeit zu viele Todesser wieder heraus, als dass ich es für eine wirkungsvolle Lösung halten könnte", entgegnete Sullivan finster.

„Was dann?", fragte McGonagall, die nun sehr blass geworden war. „Willst du ihn etwa umbringen?"

„Nein! Im Kampf würde ich das tun, wenn er mich angreift...", sagte Sullivan, „...vorausgesetzt, ich bliebe lange genug am Leben, um mich zu wehren...", fügte er knurrend hinzu, „aber einen Gefangenen hinrichten würde ich sicher nicht. Es gibt andere Mittel und Wege... aber darüber brauchen wir uns vorerst eigentlich noch keinen Kopf machen."

„Darf ich fragen, wie Tamara zu dieser aus-dem-Verkehr-zieh-Variante steht?", fragte McGonagall spitz. „Ihr muss doch klar sein, dass deine Motivation Severus zu finden sich erheblich von der ihren unterscheidet."

„Natürlich weiß sie das", entgegnete Sullivan. „Aber nachdem sie fest an seine Unschuld glaubt, hat sie damit kein Problem."

McGonagall runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Ich habe ihr selbstverständlich deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass ich Snape nach wie vor für einen Verräter halte", erklärte Sullivan weiter, „und sie hat mir versprochen, dass sie nichts unternehmen wird um ihn zu retten, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass er schuldig ist. Sie meinte, sie würde in einem solchen Fall versuchen, ihm beizustehen, nicht aber, ihn vor einer gerechten Strafe zu retten."

McGonagall sah ihn schief an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich ihr das abkaufe", brummte Sullivan und verdrehte die Augen..

„Tamara liebt Severus", sagte McGonagall mit nun zwei hochgezogenen Brauen. „Du bist dir doch über das Drama im Klaren, das sich abspielen würde, wenn sie tatsächlich in diese Situation käme und über die Gefahren, die sich aus dieser Dramatik ergäben?"

„Auch wenn du das zu bezweifeln scheinst - ich kann mich sehr gut in ein derartiges Drama einfühlen", schnappte Sullivan.

„Ich wollte dir keineswegs unterstellen, keine Erfahrung mit Liebesdramen zu haben, David", beruhigte ihn McGonagall leicht spöttisch.

Für einen kurzen Moment bildete sich eine steile Falte auf Sullivans Stirn - dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder.

„Ich schätze, ich bin alt genug, um darin Erfahrungen gesammelt zu haben", sagte er trocken.

Minerva lächelte ihn an.

„Geht es dir eigentlich wirklich wieder gut, oder spielst du nur den harten Mann?" Ihr Lächeln bekam einen provozierenden Touch.

„Ich bemühe mich, nicht zu sterben, solange du da bist", gab Sullivan sarkastisch zurück.

„Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir", sagte McGonagall grinsend. „Ein echter Gentleman eben."

Einen Augenblick später wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst.

„Du willst das mit der Suche nach Severus also wirklich durchziehen?", fragte sie resigniert.

Sullivan nickte.

„Ich halte das für eine ziemlich haarsträubende Idee – es ist viel zu riskant", seufzte McGonagall.

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein", versprach Sullivan.

---

Als McGonagall sich verabschiedet hatte und Sullivan wieder hinein ins Haus ging, traf er in der Küche auf Tamara, die mit nassen Haaren am Tisch saß und ihm vorwurfsvoll entgegen blickte.

„Na? Habt ihr eure geheime Unterredung beendet?", fragte sie spitz.

„Ja!", sagte Sullivan und stellte das Tablett, das er von draußen mit hereingenommen hatte, neben der Spüle ab. „Ich soll dir einen schönen Gruß von Minerva sagen."

„Viiiielen Dank!", gab Tamara angefressen zurück. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut unterhalten und ausreichend über mich gelästert."

„Klar! Warum sonst, hätten wir dich wegschicken sollen?" Sullivan setzte sich an den Tisch und sah seine Schülerin amüsiert an.

Tamara versuchte noch ein paar Sekunden böse zu schauen, dann gab sie auf.

„Und? War Minerva sehr sauer?", fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Nicht annähernd so sauer, wie ich es erwartet hatte", entgegnete Sullivan. „Ich glaube fast, insgeheim ist sie auch bestrebt, endlich herauszufinden, woran wir mit Snape sind - und da führt nun mal wie es aussieht kein anderer Weg hin, als ihn zu kontaktieren."

„Womit fangen wir an, David?", fragte Tamara. „Und komm mir jetzt bloß nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Übungen", fügte sie finster hinzu.

„Wir fangen bei der Person an, die sich als Verbindung anbietet", antwortete Sullivan. „Bei Lucius Malfoy!"

---

_tbc_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 – Erfolgreiche Missionen**

Als die fünf maskierten Todesser in Havering apparierten – auf einem kleinen Weg zwischen den Gärten, verdeckt von den hochgewachsenen Hecken am Rande der Zäune – brach bereits die Abenddämmerung über die schmucke Vorstadtsiedlung herein.

Snape ging an der Gartenhecke entlang und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die Straße hinaus.

„Scheint alles ruhig zu sein", sagte Yaxley, der ihm genau, wie die anderen Drei, gefolgt war.

„Hm...", machte Snape, „ruhig bedeutet nicht, dass uns niemand erwartet."

„Und dass du das Kommando hast, bedeutet scheinbar nicht, dass dein Mut zum Risiko sich zusammen mit der gewachsenen Verantwortung gemehrt hat", sagte Bellatrix vorgeblich bedauernd. „Wenn die uns erwarten, können wir ihnen doch die Freude nicht verderben! Es war das dritte Haus rechts, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten schob sie sich an ihnen vorbei und marschierte auf den breiten Gehweg hinaus. Als sie an der ersten Straßenlaterne vorbeikam, visierte sie diese mit dem Zauberstab an, woraufhin nicht nur das Licht erlosch, sondern der Beleuchtungskörper explodierte, wenn auch nur mit einem verhältnismäßig leisen Klirren.

„Wie soll man ein Fiasko vermeiden, wenn man mit einer Verrücken zusammenarbeiten muss?", murmelte Snape.

Er machte den anderen ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen und schloss zu Bellatrix auf.

„Da bist du ja, Snape – ich hatte schon fast befürchtet, du bist beleidigt", sagte diese und sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Legst du Wert darauf, weiterhin an dieser Aktion teilzunehmen, Lestrange, oder wäre es dir lieber, mit einem Lähmfluch versehen in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke auf unsere Rückkehr zu warten?", fragte Snape ohne äußere Anzeichen von Ärger.

„Uiuiui – du willst mir doch nicht etwa drohen, Snapilein", quiekte Bellatrix. „Da krieg ich ja Aaaa-hangst – na ja – eher einen Lachanfall, aber es ist aufregend... ehrlich..."

Sie nahm die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln zwar scheinbar noch war, reagierte aber trotzdem zu langsam, um den Fluch abzuwehren, den Snape ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Handgelenk auf sie abfeuerte, kaum dass sie ihren Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Sie hat sich gerade für die Option ‚warten' entschieden", erklärte Snape, zupfte Bellatrix den Zauberstab aus den erstarrten Fingern und hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie – steif, wie ein Brett – seitwärts umzukippen drohte.

„Dafür wird sie dich mindestens töten", meinte Yaxley nicht ohne Anerkennung.

„Wohl kaum...", entgegnete Snape gleichmütig.

„Wir können alle froh sein, wenn wir sie nicht mit rein nehmen müssen", schaltete sich Malfoy ein. „Sie ist ein wandelndes Risiko."

„Da kann man kaum widersprechen", seufzte Yaxley.

„Und wer soll dir nun auf die Finger sehen, Severus?", fragte Dolohow spöttisch.

„Das könnt ihr Drei übernehmen", sagte Snape.

Zusammen mit Malfoy hakte er Bellatrix unter und schleifte sie zu ein paar dichten Büschen, auf dem Grünstreifen neben der Straße, zwischen denen sie die Hexe umsturzsicher aufstellten. Nachdem dies erledigt war, steuerten sie ihr erstes Zielobjekt an.

Es war weit und breit keine Spur von einer Wache zu sehen, als sie den Vorgarten durchquerten und es hinderte sie auch niemand am Betreten des Hauses. Kurz darauf wurde auch klar, warum ihnen kein unfreundlicherer Empfang bereitete wurde – der vom Ministerium abgestellte Wachmann saß mit dem Hausherrn und dessen Frau plaudernd im Wohnzimmer.

Als die maskierten Todesser das Zimmer betraten, sprangen die beiden Männer auf - die Frau blieb sitzen, griff jedoch am schnellsten zu ihrem Zauberstab. Snape entwaffnete die Dame des Hauses, Lucius übernahm den Wachmann und Dolohow ihre Zielperson, den Ministeriumsmitarbeiter – dies passierte so schnell und reibungslos, dass man hätte meinen können, die Szene wäre von allen Beteiligten einstudiert worden.

„Hinsetzen!", befahl Snape.

Der Hausherr kam der Aufforderung mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen sofort nach, der Wachmann wurde von Yaxley grob an der Schulter nach unten gedrückt, als er keine Anstalten machte, sich ebenfalls zu fügen.

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf den Hausherren. _„Imperius!"_

Die Frau schrie auf. Yaxley trat zu ihr und riss sie an den Haaren grob nach hinten, woraufhin sie jedoch noch lauter schrie.

„Sehr wirkungsvoll!", schnarrte Dolohow verächtlich. „Reiß ihr die Haare doch gleich ganz aus und überleg dir auch gleich noch eine passende Erinnerung, warum sie plötzlich kahlköpfig ist."

„Bitte - lassen Sie sie doch los", rief der Wachmann.

„Halt's Maul, Arschloch!", bellte Yaxley.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, begleitet von einem Seufzer, der seine Meinung über das Niveau seiner Mitstreiter deutlich machte, legte Malfoy einen Schweigezauber über die Frau.

Yaxley gab ihr Haar frei. „Geht doch!", murmelte er.

Dolohow lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape hatte sich von alledem nicht ablenken lassen, sondern mit ganzer Konzentration den Imperiuszauber vollendet, der sein Opfer dem Willen des Angreifers völlig unterwarf. Erst, als er damit fertig war, wandte er sich an Yaxley.

„Wenn ich dir so zusehe... da hätte ich genauso gut gleich die Verrückte mitnehmen können", sagte er kalt. „Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse seit unserem Eintreffen löschen und danach einen Minutenschlaf, der unseren Abgang sichert", ordnete er dann zwischen Malfoy und Dolohow hin- und herblickend an. Beide nickten. Malfoy zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Frau und Dolohow auf den Wachmann, während Snape wieder den Hausherren ins Visier nahm. Gleichzeitig murmelten sie _„oblivate!"_ und _„somnus perbrevis!"_,woraufhin die Köpfe ihrer Opfer auf die Stuhllehen sanken.

„Wir hätten uns ruhig noch ein bisschen Spaß gönnen können, wenn wir ihr Gedächtnis eh löschen", maulte Yaxley, als sie die Wohnzimmertüre hinter sich geschlossen hatten und auf dem Weg nach draußen waren.

„Keine Zeit für Spaß!", knurrte Snape.

„Außerdem war die zu dick", sagte Dolohow abfällig.

„Blödsinn! Genau so mag ich es", pampte Yaxley zurück. „Da hat man wenigstens etwas mehr als einen Haufen Knochen in den Händen."

„Wen interessiert es denn, ob ihr lieber dicke oder dünne Frauen vögelt?", fragte Malfoy genervt. „Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen."

„Nun hab dich mal nicht so, Malfoy", murrte Dolohow.

„Du hast doch nur Schiss, dass du wieder...", begann Yaxley und Malfoy riss schon nach ‚Schiss' den Zauberstab heraus.

„Dicke sind kuscheliger!", sagte Snape ernst und brachte damit sowohl Yaxley zum Schweigen, als auch Malfoys Hand zum Sinken.

„Du stehst also auf dicke Frauen?", fragte Dolohow, der den Zaubertrankmeister ob dieser unerwarteten und für ihn so völlig untypischen Bemerkung genauso entgeistert anstarrte, wie die anderen Beiden.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich kuscheln will?", schnauzte Snape ihn an. „Und jetzt haltet endlich den Rand – wir haben zu tun."

Er trat durch das Gartentor auf den Fußweg hinaus und der Rest seines Trupps folgte ihm schweigend.

Mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen und das Gebüsch, in dem Bellatrix wartete, lag nahezu völlig im Dunkeln. Die erstarrte Hexe hing noch genauso im Dickicht, wie die Männer sie dort zurückgelassen hatten. Snape hob den Zauberstab und visierte sie an.

„Wirst du ihr Gedächtnis manipulieren, bevor du den Lähmfluch aufhebst?", fragte Dolohow interessiert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Snape herablassend, „dann wäre ja der ganze Lerneffekt beim Teufel."

„Sie wird dich umbringen", wiederholte Yaxley seine Vorhersage und es klang, als wäre er nicht sonderlich bestürzt über diese Aussicht.

„Wir werden sehen...", sagte Snape und nahm den Fluch von Bellatrix.

„Ich bring dich um, du dreckiger Hurensohn", zischte Bellatrix, kaum dass sie der Sprache wieder mächtig war.

„Sag ich's doch!", brummte Yaxley zufrieden.

„Das wirst du nicht tun!", sagte Snape ruhig.

Bellatrix, die inzwischen gemerkt hatte, dass sie ohne Zauberstab war, stürzte sich auf Snape, und fand sich – weil dieser ihren Angriff schon erwartete hatte – nach einem kurzen Gerangel mit auf dem Rücken verkreuzten Armen in einem ziemlich schmerzhaften Festhaltegriff wider. Allerdings hatte die Grobheit, mit deren Hilfe Snape Bellatrix eigentlich energisch in ihre Schranken hatte verweisen wollen, einen gänzlich anderen Effekt – sie stöhnte laut auf und wand sich auf eindeutig anzügliche Art in seinen Händen.

„Dieses Weib ist wirklich völlig daneben", schnaubte Lucius angewidert.

„Willst du mich ficken, bevor ich dich töte, Giftmischer?", raunte sie und rieb ihren Hintern einladend an seinem Oberschenkel.

„Das will er bestimmt nicht – du bist ihm nämlich zu dünn", belehrte Yaxley sie.

„Was...?" Bellatrix verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck brachte sogar den bisher merklich angespannten Malfoy zum Grinsen.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass vor dem nächsten Haus DU im Gebüsch landest, Yaxley", orakelte Dolohow feixend.

Snape stieß Bellatrix von sich weg und warf einen strengen Blick in die Runde.

„Genug jetzt!", sagte er scharf. „Jeder von euch, der sich ab jetzt nicht zusammenreißt, wird sich dafür vor dem Lord verantworten müssen." Dabei wanderte sein Blick von Yaxley zu Bellatrix um dann bei ihr zu verweilen. „Der Lord mag von deiner Hingabe entzückt sein, Lestrange, aber wenn ich ihm berichte, dass du durch deinen Mangel an Beherrschung zu einer Gefahr für das Gelingen einer jeden Operation wirst, wird er sich wohl überlegen müssen, wie nützlich du ihm trotz deiner bedingungslosen Treue bist. Das gleiche gilt für den Fall, dass du wirklich versuchst, mich umzubringen – damit würdest du die Kampfkraft seiner Armee schwächen – glaubst du wirklich, dass deine Ergebenheit ihn dafür ausreichend entschädigen würde?"

Bellatrix funkelte ihn wütend an, aber der Irrsinn schien sie zuminderst für eine kurze Weile verlassen zu haben.

Er hielt ihr den Zauberstab hin und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst dein Bestes tun, um den Lord nicht zu enttäuschen", sagte er eindringlich.

Bellatrix riss ihm ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand und steckte ihn weg.

„Dich krieg noch, Snape", raunte sie, „auch wenn ich lange darauf warten muss – und dann werde ich mich prächtig mit dir amüsieren... bevor ich dich umbringe."

Snape antwortete nicht darauf. Er sah Yaxley scharf an, der den Mund schon zu einem Kommentar geöffnet hatte, ihn dann jedoch vorsichtshalber wieder schloss, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

„Wir haben zu tun!", sagte Snape knapp. Er machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung in die Richtung des nächsten Hauses, dem sie einen Besuch abzustatten gedachten, woraufhin sich alle schweigend in Bewegung setzten.

Auch beim Kontakt mit den vier anderen Zielpersonen, trafen sie nicht auf nennenswerten Widerstand – lediglich das Haus, in dem am Vorabend die Pokerrunde stattgefunden hatte, war etwas besser bewacht aber auch diese Hürde nahmen die Todesser ohne größere Schwierigkeiten. Yaxley und Dolohow verzichteten nun weitgehend auf launige Kommentare, Malfoys Unruhe wich der Professionalität, die man aus früheren Tagen von ihm gewohnt war und sogar Bellatrix benahm sich relativ diszipliniert, fast als wäre sie keine durchgeknallte Verrückte.

Gut eine Stunde nach ihrem Eintreffen in dem Vorstadtwohnviertel, hatten sie ihre Mission erfüllt und apparierten zurück in das Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords.

Voldemort ließ sie umgehend zu sich rufen, als er von ihrer Ankunft verständigt wurde.

„Nun - wie ist es gelaufen, Severus?", fragte er, während seine langen knochigen Finger zärtlich über den Kopf von Nagini strichen, die sich neben seinem Sessel zusammengerollt hatte.

„Zufriedenstellend, mein Lord!", antwortete Snape. „Die fünf Zielpersonen stehen unter dem Imperiusfluch, bei den anwesenden Zeugen wurden die Erinnerungen verändert. Niemand wird merken, dass wir überhaupt da waren."

„Hervorragend!", sagte Voldemort. „Und warst du mit deinen Begleitern ebenso zufrieden, wie mit dem Ergebnis?" Sein Blick blieb auffällig lange an Malfoy hängen und glitt dann hinüber zu Bellatrix.

„Durchaus!", entgegnete Snape.

Bellatrix sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie erfreulich", sagte Voldemort. „Wenn dem so ist, könnt ihr jetzt gehen. Bellatrix – du bleibst noch da."

Die vier Männer verneigte sich knapp vor dem dunklen Lord und verließen den Raum.

„Sie wird dich verpfeifen", raunte Dolohow Snape zu, kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

„Schon möglich", erwiderte dieser gelassen.

„Ich wär' nicht so ruhig, wenn diese Irre es auf mich abgesehen hätte", sagte Yaxley.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass dem nicht so ist?", fragte Dolohow feixend. „Wahrscheinlich steckt sie dem Lord gerade, dass du sie zu dünn findest."

„Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass Severus sie vermutlich zu dünn findet", verbesserte Yaxley, „das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich dasselbe tue, obwohl sie mir natürlich auch zu dünn ist – viel zu dünn, um genau zu sein. Und selbst, wenn sie etwas rundlicher wäre – mit einer völlig Durchgeknallten in die Kiste springen - ich weiß nicht..."

„Mach dir keine unnötigen Gedanken", sagte Dolohow spöttisch. „Sie würde dich eh nicht ranlassen."

Snape und Malfoy überließen die beiden Todesser ihrem spannenden Gespräch und traten gemeinsam hinaus auf den Flur.

„Hast du Lust, mit uns Abendzuessen, Severus?", fragte Malfoy, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinuntergingen.

Snape zögerte kurz, dann stimmte er zu. „Gerne, Lucius! Dein Haus ist doch inzwischen sicher, oder?"

„Ich habe sämtliche Bewachungszauber überlistet, die das Ministerium eingebaut hat", entgegnete Malfoy mit einem dezenten Anflug von Stolz, „auch wenn ich dir nicht unbedingt raten würde, von draußen zum Haupteingang hineinzuspazieren – du kannst hinein apparieren, ohne das jemand etwas von deiner Anwesenheit mitbekommt, ausgenommen natürlich meine Frau."

„Wie geht es Narzissa?", fragte Snape. „Ich habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Sie hat Angst", sagte Malfoy leise, „aber sie hält sich tapfer. Vielleicht wird dein Besuch sie ein wenig ablenken."

Kurz darauf apparierten die beiden Zauberer direkt in die Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor.

Der Hausherr schenkte seinem Gast und sich selbst Cognac ein. Nachdem sie beide einen Schluck getrunken hatten, stellte Malfoy sein Glas ab und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Mach es dir bequem, Severus – ich sage nur schnell Narzissa Bescheid, dass du unser Gast bist."

Er öffnete die Tür zur Eingangshalle und trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, denn eine Eule flatterte dicht über seinen Kopf hinweg ins Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem Kaminsims nieder.

„Die Nachricht scheint eilig zu sein", bemerkte Snape ironisch, als der Vogel, ungeduldig auf einem Bein hüpfend, den anderen Fuß, an welchem ein versiegelter Umschlag hing, Lucius entgegenstreckte. Dieser bewaffnete sich mit einem Eulenkeks aus einer bereitstehenden Schale, ehe er sich der geflügelten Botin näherte, denn mit hungrigen Eulen, die auf den Adressaten ihrer Post hatten warten müssen, war erfahrungsgemäß nicht zu spaßen.

Tatsächlich stürzte sich der Vogel gierig auf den Keks und Lucius beeilte sich, den Brief an sich zu nehmen. Er trat ein Stück beiseite und öffnete die Nachricht, um sie sogleich zu überfliegen, wobei ein erstauntes Lächeln seine Züge erhellte.

„Angenehme Neuigkeiten?", fragte Snape und klang dabei eher höflich, als neugierig.

„Angenehm wäre übertrieben - nur... überraschend", entgegnete Malfoy. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir." Er verließ den Raum und die Eule, die inzwischen den Keks verputzt und eine ziemliche Sauerei auf dem Kaminsims hinterlassen hatte, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um hinauszufliegen, bevor er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss.

Schon ein paar Minuten später war Malfoy wieder da.

„Narzissa freut sich auf dich", vermeldete er und ließ sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber seinem Freund nieder. „Sie hat mich weggescheucht, damit sie sich noch ein wenig für dich hübsch machen kann, bevor sie herunterkommt – muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?"

Snape grinste und schwieg.

„Severus!", sagte Malfoy gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„Was denn? Wenn ich darauf zu schnell ‚nein' sage, mache ich mich nur verdächtig", meinte Snape belustigt.

„Mal angenommen, meine Frau würde dir schöne Augen machen...", begann Malfoy – der Klang seiner Stimme machte zwar klar, dass er dies nicht ernst meinte, aber es schwang ein gewisser, unterschwellig bedrohlicher Ton darin mit, „...dir ist doch klar, dass ich dich töten würde, wenn du darauf eingingst?"

„Ja!", antwortete Snape ruhig.

„Und würde dich das davon abhalten... nur theoretisch - für den Fall, dass du geneigt wärst, etwaigen unanständigen Avancen meiner Gattin nachzugeben...?", bohrte Malfoy weiter.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„NEIN?" Malfoy sah sein Gegenüber ungläubig an. „Und du meinst, dass dieses spontan und ohne jegliches Zögern geäußerte ‚Nein' dich nicht verdächtig macht? Du spielst ganz schön mit dem Feuer, mein Freund!"

„Tun wir das nicht alle, Lucius?", sagte Snape lächelnd.

Die Miene des blonden Mannes verfinsterte sich zusehends.

„Du solltest die richtigen Fragen stellen, wenn du entsprechende Antworten bekommen möchtest", meinte Snape sanft.

„Könntest du aufhören herumzuorakeln, Severus?", knurrte Malfoy.

„Wenn ich tatsächlich auf deine Frau scharf wäre, würde mich nicht die Aussicht auf deine Rache zurückhalten, wohl aber die Freundschaft, die mich mit dir verbindet und das Vertrauen, dass du mir hoffentlich entgegenbringst", sagte Snape. „Seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um Narzissas Treue?", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu. „Ich habe noch nie eine Frau gesehen, die ihrem Mann bedingungsloser angehört, als die deine. Woher kommen diese plötzlichen Selbstzweifel?"

Malfoy, der bei Snapes Erklärung merklich erleichtert gewirkt hatte, antwortete nicht. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin, als wäre ihm mit einemmal eingefallen, dass er fror.

„Askaban?", fragte Snape.

Malfoy schwieg weiterhin und starrte in das Feuer.

Snape akzeptierte dies, verzichtete auf weitere Fragen und nahm stattdessen einen Schluck Cognac.

„Ich wäre dort beinahe zerbrochen", flüsterte Malfoy nach einer Weile kaum hörbar. „Weißt du, wie es ist, eingesperrt und der Willkür anderer ausgeliefert zu sein, Severus?"

„Ja – das heißt, natürlich nicht in dieser extremen Form, aber im Prinzip schon", entgegnete Snape.

„An manchen Tagen hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde bald nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen, weiterzuatmen", sagte Malfoy tonlos, ohne den Blick von den Flammen abzuwenden. „Es war alles... leer in meinem Inneren... so unerträglich leer, dass es weh getan hat, als wäre Hoffnung ein Gefühl, das niemals existiert hat, außer in meiner Vorstellung, genau wie... die Liebe..."

„Du bist wieder hier - deine Hoffnung hatte also durchaus einen reellen Charakter", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme, die sachlich klang und bar jeden Mitleids zu sein schien, brachte Malfoy dazu, sich zusammenzureißen und holte ihn damit wieder aus dem emotionalen Loch heraus, in das er kurzfristig gefallen war.

„Du hast Recht – es ist vorbei und ich bin wieder da", sagte er energisch und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Weil wir uns gerade über Frauen unterhalten", fuhr er fort, als hätte das kurze Gespräch über seine Gefangenschaft gar nicht stattgefunden, „du wolltest mir doch mehr über die Kleine erzählen, die sich nach dir erkundigt hat – Tamara Ogareff.

„Nein – das wollte ich nicht", sagte Snape.

„Na komm – sei kein Spielverderber", stichelte Malfoy. „Erzähl mir von ihr. War das tatsächlich nur eine Bettgeschichte für dich oder steckt da noch mehr dahinter?"

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern zog lediglich seine Augenbrauen vorwurfsvoll nach oben.

„Sie scheint es ja durchaus etwas ernster zu meinen, sonst würde sie nicht drei Jahre später noch Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen wollen." Malfoy grinste. „So toll kannst selbst du nicht im Bett gewesen sein, dass eine Frau das aus reiner Geilheit machen würde."

„Lucius!", seufzte Snape genervt.

„Was soll ich machen, falls sie noch mal bei mir aufkreuzt?", fragte Malfoy, nachdem seine Taktik, den Freund aus der Reserve zu locken nicht fruchtete.

Snape warf dem Blonden einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Na was schon – schick sie weg", knurrte er. „Und sag ihr, dass sie aufhören soll, nach mir zu suchen."

Malfoy erwiderte seinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Bist du ganz sicher, dass du keine Gefühle für sie hast?", fragte er mit einlullender Stimme.

„Auch wenn sie mir nichts weiter bedeutet", fauchte Snape, „ich würde ihr nicht wünschen, dass sie in Kontakt mit den Todessern kommt – das ist doch wohl nicht so schwer zu verstehen, oder?"

„Schon gut, Severus – natürlich verstehe ich dich", besänftigte ihn Malfoy, aber auf seinem Gesicht lag ein wissender Ausdruck, der Snape ärgerte und ihn außerdem nötigte, noch etwas nachzusetzen.

„Manchmal gehst du mir wirklich auf den Sack, Lucius", schnaubte er bissig.

„Keine Ursache - dafür sind Freunde doch da, mein Lieber", sagte Lucius grinsend.

„Idiot!"

„Selber!"

Wider Willen wirkte Malfoys ungeniertes Grinsen ansteckend auf Snape.

„Du bist eine Plage!", seufzte er kopfschüttelnd.

Malfoy hatte gerade zu einer Antwort angesetzt, als er inne hielt und lauschte. „Da kommt Narzissa!", sagte er erfreut. „Klag' ihr doch dein Leid beim Essen – vielleicht hat sie ja sogar Verständnis für dich."

---

Tamara war nervös – komischerweise viel mehr, als letzte Woche, bei ihrem Besuch in Malfoys Haus. Er hatte auf die Nachricht, die sie ihm vor zwei Tagen geschickt hatte, rasch geantwortet und einem Treffen in der Winkelgasse zugestimmt.

Sullivan hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie nicht noch einmal zu Malfoy nach Hause ging, sondern ihn an einem belebten Platz traf, wo er ihr nicht so ohne weiteres etwas antun könnte und sie außerdem mühelos zu überwachen wären.

Nun saß sie hier im Sonnenschein vor dem Eiscafé, in der samstags überaus belebten Einkaufsstraße, und wartete auf den Mann, dem sie bei der letzten Begegnung schon nicht annähern das hatte entlocken können, was sie so dringend erfahren wollte. Sullivan hatte sich – zur Tarnung äußerlich verändert - an einem Tisch einige Meter weiter niedergelassen und las Zeitung. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er sie beobachtete.

Als Tamara schon zu zweifeln begann, ob Malfoy wirklich auftauchen würde, traf er endlich ein – mit fast zehn Minuten Verspätung. Ohne sich dafür zu entschuldigen, begrüßte er sie mit „Miss Ogareff – wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen!" nebst einem angedeuteten Handkuss und ließ sich ihr gegenüber an dem kleinen Tisch nieder.

„Mister Malfoy – danke, dass Sie sich noch einmal Zeit für mich nehmen", sagte Tamara.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen!", entgegnete ihr Gegenüber galant.

Als nächstes sorgte er dafür, dass die Bedienung, die an den Tisch gekommen war und ihn überaus beflissen fragte, was sie ihm den bringen dürfe, rot anlief, da er ihr beim Kaffeebestellen ungeniert auf den wohlgeformten Busen sah, anstatt ins Gesicht.

Tamara zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sich danach wieder ihr zuwandte.

„Pardon – es ist natürlich nicht höflich, fremde Frauen anzustarren, während so ein Prachtexemplar wie Sie am Tisch sitzt, meine Liebe, aber manchmal kann ein Mann einfach nicht anders", sagte Malfoy lächelnd und ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Verlegenheit.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", entgegnete Tamara mit dezent brüskierter Stimme.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", versicherte Malfoy. „Sie wollen also unser Gespräch von letzter Woche fortführen, Miss Ogareff?", fügte er hinzu, nachdem er Tamara eine Weile eingehend gemustert hatte, was ihrer Nervosität nicht gerade entgegenwirkte.

„Ja! Sie sind der Einzige, von dem ich weiß, dass er mit Severus in Verbindung steht – mir bleibt also gar nichts anderes übrig, als Sie erneut um Ihre Hilfe zu bitten", sagte Tamara.

„Das soll vermutlich heißen, dass Sie es durchaus vorzögen, jemand anderen zu kontaktieren, wenn Sie nur wüssten wen?", fragte Malfoy süffisant.

„Ich zöge es tatsächlich vor, nicht allein auf Sie angewiesen zu sein", gab Tamara offen zu, „was nicht bedeuten soll, dass ich mich nicht gerne mit Ihnen unterhalte, aber - Sie wissen schon – Konkurrenz belebt das Geschäft."

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass Sie mit den anderen Leuten, die momentan mit Severus verkehren, sicher nicht wirklich zu tun haben wollen... Konkurrenz?", fragte Malfoy spöttisch. „Was hätten Sie mir denn anzubieten...", er unterbrach sich kurz, um den Ausblick auf die sanft schwingenden Brüste der Bedienung gebührend zu würdigen, als diese sich – den Kaffee servierend – direkt neben ihm leicht nach vorne beugte. „...was mich reizen könnte, mit jemandem darum zu konkurrieren?"

„Geld... eventuell Informationen...", sagte Tamara leichthin.

Malfoy sprang nicht wie erwartet, auf den Köder an.„Auch Ihren Körper?", fragte er stattdessen spöttisch.

Tamara schluckte, bevor sie ihn möglichst charmant anlächelte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ein Mann sind, der es nötig hat, sich Frauen zu kaufen, Mister Malfoy."

„Richtig! Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass es mir nicht Spaß macht, das trotzdem hin und wieder zu tun", gab dieser zurück.

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass Sie wirklich etwas derartiges von mir erwarten?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

„Schauen Sie, meine Liebe – Sie wollen etwas von mir und den Preis dafür setze nun mal ich fest", erklärte Malfoy in nervenaufreibend geduldigem Ton. „Es reizt mich, Ihnen etwas abzuverlangen, was wirklich ein Opfer für Sie bedeuten würde – außerdem gäbe es mir Aufschluss darüber, wie wichtig Ihnen die Sache ist. Und wie Severus darauf reagieren würde, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich mit Ihnen Sex hatte, wäre sicher interessanter, als die Informationen, die Sie mir anzubieten haben."

„Sie sind verrückt!", zischte Tamara.

„Das ist Auslegungssache", meinte Malfoy gelassen. „Sicher nicht verrückter, als eine unbescholtene junge Frau, die auf Teufel komm raus einen bösen Todesser sucht."

Tamara atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass meine Informationen für Sie nicht von Belang sind?", fragte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

„Was könnten Sie mir schon berichten?", entgegnete Malfoy abfällig. „So eine Geschichte hat immer zwei Seiten, je nachdem, wer sie erzählt. Severus zum Beispiel beharrt darauf, dass er mit Ihnen lediglich eine Affäre hatte – nichts weiter..." Er genoss sichtlich das schmerzliche Zusammenzucken in Tamaras Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. „Seine Reaktion auf einen Fick zwischen uns beiden, würde diese Behauptung entweder bestätigen oder aber von Grund auf widerlegen. Und meinen Spaß hätte ich auch dabei – bei dem Fick meine ich – das wären zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, besser geht's doch gar nicht."

„Das sehe ich nicht so optimistisch", sagte Tamara eisig, „und außerdem - die Informationen, die ich Ihnen anbot, bezogen sich nicht auf den Stand der Dinge zwischen Severus und mir."

„Sondern?" Malfoy zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich könnte Ihnen Informationen über den Orden des Phönix bieten", eröffnete ihm Tamara.

Malfoy wurde schlagartig ernst, wenn ihm auch der Unglaube deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Sie wollen mir tatsächlich erzählen, dass Sie etwas für mich Wertvolles über den Phönixorden wissen – und dass Sie dies verraten würden?", raunte er, sich etwas näher über den Tisch zu ihr herüberbeugend. „Das nehme ich Ihnen nicht ab."

„Sie kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht", sagte Tamara.

„Ich besitze genügend Menschenkenntnis um auch jemanden beurteilen zu können, den ich nicht kenne. Sie mögen zwar forsch sein und auch ein kleines bisschen hinterlistig, wenn es darum geht, etwas zu erreichen, aber Sie sind auch gradlinig und halten an gewissen Grundsätzen fest. Dass Sie Ihren Ausbilder, den guten alten Sullivan, und seine Mitstreiter verraten, glaube ich Ihnen keinen Moment lang." Malfoy hatte sie während seines Vortrags genau beobachtet und registrierte nun erstaunt, dass sich ihre Miene verfinsterte und ihre Stirn sich unwillig runzelte, als er Sullivan erwähnte.

„Glauben Sie es, oder glauben Sie es nicht", sagte Tamara kühl. „Wenn Sie meinen, mit Informationen über ihn und den Orden nichts anfangen zu können..." Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Was hat er Ihnen angetan, dass Sie ihn in die Pfanne hauen wollen?", fragte Malfoy neugierig.

„Nichts!", sagte Tamara sofort.

Der Blonde sah sie mit wachsendem Interesse an. „Blödsinn! Wenn Sie mich überzeugen wollen, werden Sie schon bei der Wahrheit bleiben müssen."

_Bingo!_ Er hatte angebissen! Tamara nahm sich sehr zusammen um sich ihre Genugtuung darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Sullivan ist nicht...", begann sie zögernd und senkte dann den Kopf, als würde sie verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchen. Malfoys Blick schien sie fast verschlingen zu wollen. „...er ist nicht das, was er vorgibt zu sein", beendete sie leise ihren Satz und sah Malfoy von schräg unten an.

„Und? Was weiter?", fragte Malfoy ungeduldig.

„Er tut nach außen hin immer so, als hätte er die Tugend und die Gerechtigkeit erfunden – vor allem bei seinen Freunden vom Orden", platzte Tamara heraus und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „dabei ist er nur ein selbstgerechter, egozentrischer, verbohrter alter Mann... und er hat keinerlei Skrupel, seine Macht als mein Lehrmeister einzusetzen, um mich zu... quälen." Wieder senkte sie den Kopf. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich an ihm rächen will, denn er handelt nur nach seiner ziemlich verkorksten Überzeugung, aber wenn ein Verrat an ihm der Preis ist, um Severus wiederzusehen, bin ich bereit, ihn zu zahlen."

Malfoy ließ seinen Blick eine Zeit lang auf ihr ruhen.

„Geht der Alte Ihnen an die Wäsche?", fragte er dann lauernd.

Tamara schluckte. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich nur überzeugen wollen, dass sie durchaus bereit war, ihrem Ausbilder zu schaden, weil er sie mies behandelte – so wie sie es zuvor mit David abgesprochen hatte - dass Malfoy Severus womöglich damit aufziehen würde, dass seine Ex-Schülerin nun von ihrem neuen Lehrer gepoppt wurde, lag durchaus nicht in ihrem Interesse.

„Nein!", sagte sie mit einem – wie sie hoffte – glaubhaften Hauch von Empörung. Leider wurde sie auch rot dabei, woraufhin Malfoy sich unverzüglich in seiner Annahme bestätigt sah.

„Tz, tz – Sie sollen mich doch nicht anlügen, Schätzchen", sagte er tadelnd und grinste anzüglich.

„Das tu' ich doch gar nicht", erwiderte Tamara und blöderweise bekam ihr Teint dabei noch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem einer Indianerin.

„Das braucht Ihnen doch nicht peinlich sein", raunte Malfoy und streckte seine Hand aus um mit der Außenseite der Finger sanft über ihre Wange zu streifen. „Obwohl... eigentlich steht Ihnen ein bisschen dekorative Scham und ein wenig ‚missbrauchtes-Mädchen-Image' ganz gut", fügte er spöttisch hinzu. „Arme kleine Tamara!"

Die Indianerin verwandelte sich in eine Tomate – eine wütende Tomate.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger weg, Malfoy!", knurrte sie.

Malfoy lachte, kam jedoch ihrer Aufforderung nach.

„Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie Ihr leicht explosives Temperament mit Severus' gelegentlich doch recht cholerischen Anwandlungen harmoniert", meinte er amüsiert.

„Sie können es aus erster Hand erfahren, wenn Sie ein Treffen zwischen ihm und mir arrangieren", entgegnete Tamara spitz.

„Hm... vielleicht... mal sehen", sagte Malfoy. „Zuerst will ich noch ein paar Informationen. Halten wir also fest – Sullivan geht Ihnen an die Wäsche. Erfolgreich?"

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, ginge es Sie gar nichts an", fauchte Tamara.

„Also ja!", sagte Malfoy überzeugt. „Und? Bringt er's noch, der alte Sack?"

„Sie wollten wissen, warum ich, um Severus zu treffen, sogar bereit bin, meinem Lehrmeister zu schaden und diesen Grund habe ich Ihnen genannt", sagte Tamara mühsam beherrscht. „Alles, was Sie sich sonst noch zusammenreimen, werde ich nicht mehr kommentieren. Die Informationen, die ich Ihnen anbot, bezogen sich auf Sullivans Arbeit für den Orden und nicht auf mein privates Verhältnis zu ihm."

„Wie bedauerlich", seufzte Malfoy. „Na, dann lassen Sie mal hören – was genau haben Sie anzubieten?"

„Ich könnte Sie über alle geplanten Aktionen des Ordens informieren, von denen ich etwas mitbekomme", bot Tamara an.

„Sie sind selber kein Mitglied des Ordens?", fragte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, aber ich erfahre zumeist das, was mich interessiert." Tamara lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schluck von ihrem nur noch lauwarmen gewordenen Kaffee.

„Tatsächlich? Prahlt ihr Herr und Meister etwa im Bett mit seiner Wichtigkeit im Kampf gegen das Böse?", fragte Malfoy genüsslich boshaft. „Verhilft es ihm vielleicht zu mehr... Standhaftigkeit, wenn er das tut?"

Tamara starrte ihn vernichtend an.

„Nun gut – es geht mich schließlich nichts an, was Sie tun, oder mit sich tun lassen, um an Ihre Informationen zu kommen", sagte Malfoy schulterzuckend und mit einem milden Lächeln. „Und was genau erwarten Sie nun von mir im Gegenzug für solche Informationen?"

Tamara schluckte ihren Ärger herunter. „Zuerst, dass Sie Severus davon unterrichten, dass ich ihn treffen will – gegebenenfalls auch, dass Sie ihn überzeugen, dass ich ihn treffen MUSS und dann, dass Sie als Bote zwischen uns fungieren, bis das Treffen organisiert ist."

„Eine entzückende Idee! Ich sehe förmlich Severus' strahlendes Lächeln vor mir, wenn ich ihm eröffne, dass ich den Kuppler spielen werde", sagte Malfoy spöttisch.

„Sie scheinen davon auszugehen, dass er kein Interesse hat, mich wiederzusehen." Tamara straffte sich und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Nur, weil er nicht zugegeben hat, dass er etwas für mich empfindet, als Sie ihm von meinem Besuch erzählten? Na und? Was beweist das schon?"

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass er sich darauf einlassen wird?", fragte Malfoy interessiert.

„Ich weiß es einfach", sagte Tamara.

„Und wenn Ihr Gefühl Sie täuscht? Was, wenn er sich weigert, Sie zu treffen?" Die eisblauen Augen des Mannes schienen tiefer in sie hineinzublicken, als ihr lieb war.

„Sagen Sie ihm einfach, ich werde niemals aufgeben", entgegnete Tamara leise.

„Wie rührend!", sagte Malfoy, grinste spöttisch und griff über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand.

Tamara versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, aber er hielt sie eisern fest.

„Verdammt - lassen Sie mich los!", zischte sie.

„Wenn Sie mit mir zusammenarbeiten wollen, werden Sie sich bessere Manieren zulegen müssen", erwiderte Malfoy tadelnd, „und sich ein wenig entgegenkommender zeigen." Er zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen.

„Hören Sie auf damit, Malfoy!" Tamara wehrte sich vergebens gegen seinen unnachgiebigen Griff. „Sie tun mir weh!"

„Fügen Sie sich, dann hört es auf, weh zu tun", belehrte sie Malfoy und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, während er ihr die Finger zusammenquetschte.

Es war klar, dass dies nur ein kleines Machtspielchen war und doch war Tamara versucht, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und Malfoy für diese Demütigung einen üblen Fluch auf den Pelz zu brennen. Sie schluckte ihre Wut hinunter und gab nach.

Malfoy sah sie über ihre Hand hinweg lauernd an.

Ein paar Tische weiter stand ein älterer, leger gekleideter Herr, von dessen Gesicht durch den mächtigen Vollbart so gut wie nichts zu erkennen war, von seinem Tisch auf, ging eilig hinein in das Café und verschwand auf der Herrentoilette. Gleich darauf kam David Sullivan, ordentlich gekleidet und mit wehendem Umhang, eben dort heraus und kein Mensch hätte vermutet, dass es sich bei ihm um den selben Mann handelte, der vor wenigen Sekunden hineingegangen war.

Er verließ das Café durch den Hinterausgang, umrundete das Gebäude und betrat den dazugehörigen Bereich davor, von der Straße aus, als wäre er ein normaler Passant, der hier gerade vorbeikam.

Mit großen Schritten näherte er sich dem Tisch, an dem seine Schülerin mit Malfoy saß. Dieser hielt noch immer Tamaras Hand in der seinen, als wolle er testen, wie weit denn ihre Selbstbeherrschung und ihr guter Wille reichten. Als Sullivan an den Tisch trat ruckte der Kopf des Blonden herum, aber er ließ dennoch nicht los – im Gegenteil – sein Griff wurde wieder fester.

Auch Tamara sah erschrocken hoch zu Sullivan, der wie ein Racheengel auf sie hinabblickte.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger von meiner Schülerin, Mister Malfoy!", sagte Sullivan leise, aber scharf.

Malfoy sah aus, als würde er überlegen.

„David – was tust du hier?", fragte Tamara bestürzt.

Sullivan beugte sich herab und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Tischplatte ab, während er ihr zornig ins Gesicht sah. „Die Frage ist doch wohl eher: Was tust DU hier?" Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu ihrer Hand und weiter zu Malfoy, der diese noch immer hielt.

„Mister Sullivan! Wie schön, dass wir wieder einmal aufeinander treffen – nach so langer Zeit", sagte Malfoy. Anstatt Tamara loszulassen, legte er auch noch seine zweite Hand auf ihre festgehaltene und tätschelte diese sanft.

„Das ist eine Frage des Standpunkts, Mister Malfoy", entgegnete Sullivan kalt.

„Ihre Schülerin hat also vergessen, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass sie ein Date mit einem alten Bekannten ihres Vaters hat?" Malfoy legte die Stirn in Falten. „Oder hat sie nur vergessen, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass ich dieser Bekannte bin, weil sie vielleicht befürchtete, Sie könnten es als... unpassend empfinden?"

„Lassen Sie sie los, Malfoy!", knurrte Sullivan und legte die Hand an seinen Zauberstab, der sichtbar aus seiner Jackentasche herausragte.

„Nun machen Sie mal nicht so viel Wind, Sullivan", sagte Malfoy. „Ich nehme sie Ihnen schon nicht weg, Ihre... Schülerin." Gleichzeitig gab er Tamara jedoch frei und hob theatralisch die Hände, um damit seine vermeintliche Harmlosigkeit demonstrieren.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht ein wenig zu uns setzen?", fragte er den älteren Mann mit einer professionellen Sanftheit, die an den Ton einer Irrenhauskrankenschwester erinnerte.

„Sie gehören definitiv nicht zu den Leuten, mit denen ich mich an einen Tisch setzen möchte", knurrte Sullivan.

„Sie sehen mich tief bestürzt, Mister Sullivan", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch.

„Tamara – du kommst mit!", sagte Sullivan.

„Aber ich..." Der Blick, den ihr Ausbilder ihr zuwarf, ließ sie umgehend verstummen. Wenn sie nicht sämtlichen Aussichten auf seine Mithilfe in den Wind schießen wollte, blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen.

Sie erhob sich und nickte Malfoy entschuldigend zu, der ihre Kapitulation scheinbar amüsiert beobachtete. Als sie nach ein paar Knuts kramte, um den Kaffee zu bezahlen, legten sich Sullivans Finger um ihren Oberarm.

„Sie bezahlen, Mister Malfoy", sagte er und schob Tamara Richtung Ausgang.

„Selbstverständlich tue ich das", entgegnete Malfoy und sah ihnen nach, „...schon seit einer ganzen Weile...", fügte er leise hinzu, als der alte Mann und seine Schülerin schon außer Hörweite waren.

Sullivan ließ Tamara auch nicht los, als sie aus den Tischreihen des Cafés heraus auf die Straße traten. Noch ehe sie ein Wort sagen konnte, apparierte er sie beide nach Hause. Erst, als sie beide in seinem Wohnzimmer standen, gab er sie frei.

„Was sollte das denn, David?", fragte Tamara gereizt. „Warum musstest du dich unbedingt einmischen?"

„Weil dieser Dreckskerl dich auf eine Weise angefasst hat, die mir nicht passt", gab Sullivan barsch zurück.

Tamara verdrehte die Augen. „Okay – das war nicht gerade angenehm, aber noch lange kein Grund..."

„Ich hatte nun mal keine Lust zu warten, bis er seine Finger unter deinen Rock schiebt", sagte Sullivan kalt. „Außerdem warst du dabei, dich immer weiter in die Scheiße hinein zu manövrieren, wenn ich das mal so salopp formulieren darf."

„Woher weißt du, was..." Tamara sah ihn überrascht an und plötzlich wurde ihr sein Verhalten um einiges klarer. „Verdammt, David – wie konntest du das alles mithören?"

„Ich hatte deine Gürtelschnalle ein wenig modifiziert", sagte Sullivan.

„Du hast mich verwanzt?", zischte Tamara empört. „Ohne mir etwas davon zu sagen? Das ist ja wohl das Letzte!"

„Ich hatte meine Gründe", beschied ihr Sullivan ungerührt.

„Würdest du es eigentlich als total abartig empfinden, mir zu vertrauen?", fauchte Tamara ihn an. „Du erwartest doch auch, dass ich dir vertraue. Ich dachte, wir wären ein Team, aber du hintergehst mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit. Vielen Dank für diese deutlich Demonstration deiner krankhaften Kontrollsucht – nun weiß ich wenigstens, woran ich bin."

„Diese Maßnahme war nur zu deinem Schutz", sagte Sullivan, der trotz ihres Ausbruchs erstaunlich ruhig blieb, „damit ich eingreifen kann, wenn dir die Situation über den Kopf wächst oder sonst wie eskaliert."

„Die Situation ist weder eskaliert, noch ist sie mir über den Kopf gewachsen", entgegnete Tamara zornig.

„Malfoy hat sich zuviel herausgenommen und du hattest dem nichts entgegenzusetzen – die Kontrolle über die Situation ist dir eindeutig entglitten." Sullivan sprach ernst und geduldig mit seiner Schülerin, wie er es im Unterricht zu tun pflegte, wenn er ihr etwas erklärte. Dieser sachliche Tonfall nahm Tamara etwas den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Schön – aber du hättest mich einweihen müssen, dass du mithörst", sagte sie schon etwas ruhiger.

Sullivan winkte ab. „Du hättest dich durch dein Verhalten verraten. Malfoy ist ein Schweinehund, aber kein Idiot – er hätte deine Hemmungen beim Sprechen sofort bemerkt... und die hättest du mit Sicherheit gehabt, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass ich mithöre. Du hast dir ohnehin schon viel zu viel anmerken lassen. So ein Spiel spielt man mit verdeckten Karten, meine Liebe, aber mit deinem Pokerface ist es nicht weit her."

„Du hast Recht...", sagte Tamara zerknirscht. „Ich bin wirklich nicht sehr gut in so was und ich wollte auch gar nicht, dass Malfoy den Eindruck bekommt..."

„...dass ich dir an die Wäsche gehe und im Bett die Geheimnisse des Ordens ausplaudere, wenn du es geschickt genug anstellst?", fragte Sullivan nach, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Das war ein Unfall." Tamara zuckte die Schultern. „Es tut mir leid."

„Halb so wild", sagte Sullivan kühl, „wenn diese Information Snape in die Offensive treibt, soll es mir Recht sein."

„Meinst du, dass Malfoy überhaupt mit ihm redet, nachdem du unser Gespräch so abrupt beendet hast?", fragte Tamara. „Ich konnte gar nichts Genaues mehr mit ihm vereinbaren."

„Er wird es ihm erzählen – darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", sagte Sullivan grimmig. „Der Kerl ist ein Marionettenspieler – er wird mit Sicherheit keine Gelegenheit auslassen, bei jemand anderem die Fäden zu ziehen... und ich schätze, er ist zu dem Eindruck gelangt, dass du eine sehr willige Puppe abgibst. Wir werden nun einfach abwarten, was passiert."

„Ich hasse warten", sagte Tamara dumpf.

„Ach? Das ist ja ganz was Neues", mokierte sich Sullivan. „Ich werde dir die Wartezeit ein wenig Verkürzen – mach dich bereit zum Unterricht."

„Jetzt?", fragte Tamara naserümpfend.

„Warum nicht? Hast du etwas anderes vor? Mir ein paar Geheimnisse entlocken vielleicht?" Sullivan sah mit unergründlicher Miene auf sie herab.

„Äh... nein", nuschelte Tamara.

„Also dann – jetzt!"

---

_tbc_


	8. Chapter 8

_Huhu liebe Leser, weiter geht's – diesmal unter anderem mit „Bei Snape zu Hause" und ein paar recht derben Bemerkungen zum Thema Sex, die natürlich nicht meine Schuld sind, sondern alleine die, der Protagonistin, die sie von sich gibt! _;)_ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_xxx_

**Kapitel 8 – Blühende Fantasien**

„Sie hat was...?"

Malfoy war überrascht, dass die Stimme des Tränkemeisters so leise blieb, als er dies fragte – ziemlich fassungslos, aber leise – denn eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sein Freund wütend und dementsprechend laut werden würde, als er ihm von Tamara Ogareffs Angebot erzählte. „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Sie hat mir Informationen über den Orden angeboten, wenn ich dafür ein Treffen zwischen dir und ihr arrangiere."

„Und wie hat sie auf deine sofortige und äußerst entschlossene Ablehnung dieses Vorschlags reagiert?", fragte Snape mit bedrohlichem Unterton.

„Ich habe nicht abgelehnt", sagte Malfoy.

„LUCIUS!"

Na also – jetzt wurde er doch laut!

„Was denn?" Malfoy drehte mit angewinkelten Armen die Handflächen nach außen. Diese ‚Ich-hab-doch-gar-nichts-getan'-Geste schien Snape allerdings nicht unbedingt zu besänftigen. „Immerhin habe ich auch nicht zugestimmt. Ich dachte mir, es könne nicht schaden, zuerst mit dir zu sprechen", fügte der Blonde hinzu, während er von dem Blick aus den dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers durchbohrt wurde.

„Habe ich dir nicht bereits in aller Deutlichkeit zu verstehen gegeben, dass du sie wegschicken sollst, wenn sie noch einmal bei dir auftaucht, und ihr sagen, dass sie aufhören soll, nach mir zu suchen?", fragte Snape eisig.

„Doch", sagte Malfoy ironisch, „aber das hab ich einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht."

„Ich warne dich, Lucius", knurrte Snape.

„Sie setzt immerhin Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, nur um dich wiederzusehen... beeindruckt dich das denn gar nicht?", fragte Malfoy.

„Doch - ungemein!", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch.

Schweigend gingen sie ein paar Schritte nebeneinander her. Malfoy war kurz zuvor in Snapes Labor gekommen und hatte diesen gefragt, ob er Lust hätte, sich zusammen mit ihm die Füße zu vertreten. Der Tränkemeister, dem klar zu sein schien, dass dies die Aufforderung zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen war, das im Inneren des Gebäudes nicht gefahrlos stattfinden konnte, hatte zugestimmt, ohne nach dem Grund zu fragen.

„Sie ist sogar bereit, ihren Ausbilder zu verraten, um ein Date mit dir zu bekommen - hättest du das gedacht?", fragte Malfoy, nachdem Snape sich weiter in Schweigen hüllte.

„Hast DU schon einmal daran gedacht, dass das Ganze vielleicht nur ein Bluff ist?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Ja – zuerst schon", entgegnete Malfoy, „ihr Angebot kam mir anfangs etwas aufgesetzt vor. Ich vermutete, dass sie entweder wertlose, oder erfundene Informationen liefern würde – beziehungsweise ganz speziell präparierte, falls der Orden bereits die Finger mit im Spiel hat und sie nur den Köder spielt – aber als ich Sullivan erwähnte, hat sie komisch reagiert und das machte mich stutzig, deshalb habe ich nachgehakt..."

Malfoy beschloss diese Nachricht erst einmal wirken zu lassen und seinem Freund genügend Raum für die eigene Fantasie zu geben, ehe er weitersprach.

„Red' schon weiter!", fauchte Snape, der diese Art von Rücksichtnahme offensichtlich gar nicht so sehr begrüßte.

„Sie scheint Probleme mit ihm zu haben", sagte Malfoy.

„Geht es vielleicht noch ein bisschen vager?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Sie beschreibt ihn als selbstgerecht, egozentrisch und verbohrt und behauptet, er würde seine Position ausnützen, um sie zu quälen", sagte Malfoy.

„Dasselbe hätte sie in dem Sommer, als ich sie unterrichtet habe, auch von mir behaupten können", warf Snape skeptisch ein. „Diese Ausbildung ist eben kein Zuckerschlecken. Sullivan ist bekannt dafür, dass er nicht gerade zimperlich mit seinen Schülern umgeht und Tamara hat grundsätzlich Schwierigkeiten, autoritäres Verhalten zu akzeptieren. Dass sie ihn deswegen ohne Skrupel ans Messer liefert, halte ich allerdings für unwahrscheinlich."

„Es sieht so aus, als würde der alte Herr seine Lektionen nicht nur auf die Ausbildung beschränken", sagte Malfoy und zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Snape mit unbewegter Miene.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Malfoy fand es einfach zu verlockend, den Meister der Selbstbeherrschung noch ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Falls du dich noch weiter in Andeutungen ergehen möchtest, verschwinde ich", sagte Snape daraufhin - wieder sehr leise, aber Malfoy meinte fast das Eis dabei klirren zu hören, „und du kannst dich mit dem Baum da drüben weiter unterhalten. Wenn du aber ein Interesse daran hast, dass ich dir weiter zuhöre, ist nun der geeignete Moment, mit dem, was du mir zu sagen hast, herausrücken."

„Okay, Severus! Ich wollte dir das ja nur schonend beibringen – aber wenn du meinst..." Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Sullivan treibt es mit deiner Tamara." Er beobachtete seinen Freund genau, um kein einziges verräterisches Zucken in dessen starren Gesichtszügen zu verpassen.

Seine Miene blieb völlig unbewegt - Malfoy, der ihn gut genug kannte, sah jedoch in Snapes Augen, dass diese Nachricht ihn sehr wohl emotional getroffen hatte.

„Das hat sie dir erzählt?", fragte er schließlich tonlos.

„Nein, nicht direkt – auf meine Frage hin stritt sie es natürlich erst einmal empört ab, aber sie hat sich durch ihre Körpersprache verraten", erklärte Malfoy. „Außerdem ist sie sehr dekorativ errötet, als ich sie mit meiner Vermutung konfrontierte. Und das ist noch nicht alles..." Er machte eine Pause und sah Snape an, als warte er auf eine Erlaubnis, dieses unangenehme Thema weiter auszuführen.

„Was noch?", fragte Snape und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick.

„Ich habe die reizende Miss Ogareff etwas...", Malfoy behielt den Freund genau im Visier um notfalls ausweichen zu können, „grob angefasst, um ihr ein wenig Angst einzujagen..." Er wurde durch ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen seines Gesprächspartners belohnt. „...genauer gesagt, ihre Hand, und just in diesem Moment kam Sullivan an den Tisch und hat seine Schülerin vor mir gerettet."

„Er hat euch beobachtet? Also doch ein Bluff", folgerte Snape sofort.

„Ich weiß nicht... Sie schien wirklich überrascht zu sein, ihn zu sehen und er..." Malfoy tat, als müsse er überlegen, ob er seinem Freund die nächste Information wirklich geben sollte.

„Hör auf mit dem Getue, sonst dreh ich dir den Kragen um, Lucius", knurrte der.

„Sullivan war eindeutig eifersüchtig", fuhr Malfoy bereitwillig fort. „Er hat sich natürlich als Beschützer seine Schülerin aufgespielt, aber das wirkte nicht so ganz echt. Aber was mich noch mehr verwundert hat – die Kleine kuscht vor ihm. Sie hat sofort klein beigegeben und sich kein bisschen gewehrt, als er sie am Arm gepackt und weggezerrt hat. Ich glaube, sie hat Angst vor ihm – gut vorstellbar, dass sie sich in... anderen Situationen auch nicht zur Wehr setzt."

Snape starrte den Blonden noch ein paar Sekunden an, dann senkte er den Blick. Es passierte nicht wirklich etwas, außer dass er sich für einen Moment straffte und seine Atmung sich leicht beschleunigte, aber Malfoy kam es vor, als könne er den Zorn seines Freundes fast greifen, so deutlich war dieser zu spüren.

Kurz darauf – als Snape ihn wieder ansah - war davon allerdings nichts mehr zu erkennen. Er wirkte ruhig und auch seine Stimme verriet nichts von dem Sturm, der eben noch in ihm gewütet haben musste. „Und nun? Was schwebt dir vor? Du denkst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich mich mit ihr treffen werde?"

„Das ist natürlich deine Entscheidung, aber so abwegig fände ich es eigentlich nicht", sagte Malfoy.

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber Sullivan treffen und ihr ‚Problem' auf diese Weise lösen", murmelte Snape finster.

„Hm...", machte Malfoy nachdenklich. „Ich denke, dieses Problem zu lösen, ist nicht ihr primäres Ziel – Sullivan ans Messer zu liefern wäre nur Mittel zum Zweck. Sie lässt dir übrigens ausrichten, dass sie nicht aufgeben wird. Vielleicht wäre es besser, du sprichst mit ihr, bevor sie noch gefährlichere Wege wählt, um dich zu finden – und damit meine ich nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für dich gefährlichere."

Snape sah Malfoy skeptisch an.

„Stell dir doch nur mal vor, sie würde einen anderen Todesser kontaktieren", sagte Malfoy.

„Du meist wirklich, das wäre gefährlicher, als wenn sie dich trifft?", fragte Snape grob.

Malfoy warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Hast du irgendeinen Grund, mir zu misstrauen?", fragte er spitz.

„Nenn du mir einen, warum ich es nicht tun sollte", gab Snape zurück.

„Ich bin dein Freund!", sagte Malfoy ernst.

„Das ist zwar ein Argument, aber nicht unbedingt ein ausreichendes", entgegnete Snape kühl.

„Du vertraust niemandem, nicht war?", fragte Malfoy.

„Nein! Und ich denke, das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich noch am Leben bin", sagte Snape.

„Ich werde über dein Verhältnis zu dieser Frau Stillschweigen bewahren", versicherte Malfoy. „Du hast mein Wort."

„Darüber gibt's auch nichts zu erzählen", brummte Snape missmutig.

Malfoy war einen Moment lang versucht, diesen Satz zu widerlegen, da er jedoch wusste, dass der Tränkemeister mit Sicherheit noch weniger preisgab, wenn man ihn bedrängte, entschloss er sich dagegen. „Nun - dann werde ich eben über das schweigen, was es angeblich nicht zu erzählen gibt", sagte er stattdessen ironisch.

Snape antwortete nonverbal - mit einem strafenden Blick.

„Was darf ich der Dame denn nun ausrichten?", fragte Malfoy. „Soll ich ihr wirklich sagen, dass du sie nicht sehen willst?"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", entgegnete Snape und sein Ton machte klar, dass das Thema für ihn damit vorerst beendet war.

xxx

Er drehte sich herum – circa zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht, zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Doch auch in dieser Position ließ sich der Schlaf nicht dazu verlocken, über ihn zu kommen. Es half nichts – er würde wohl erst ein paar Antworten auf die Fragen finden müssen, die ihn seit dem Gespräch mit Lucius beschäftigten und nun nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen.

Seufzend richtet Snape sich auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er strich sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch das Haar, von den Schläfen und der Stirn bis hinunter in den Nacken, als wolle auf diese Weise seine Gedanken zwingen, sich in ähnlich geordnete Bahnen zu begeben, wie die Linien, die seine Fingerspitzen auf der Kopfhaut zeichneten.

Die Aussichtslosigkeit eines solchen Unterfangens einsehend, stand er auf und traf Vorbereitungen, seine unruhige geistige Befindlichkeit in einem Glas Cognac aufzulösen - eine Methode, die zwar genauso wenig Erfolg versprach, aber dennoch die Nerven ein wenig beruhigen würde.

Tamara... er hatte nur wenige Erinnerungen an sie, aber er war sicher, dass da noch mehr hätte sein müssen. Er vermutete, dass die fehlenden Puzzleteile, die das Bild des Sommers, den er mit ihr verbracht hatte, komplettieren würden, sich in einem Denkarium befanden, dessen Aufbewahrungsort er sicher herausfinden konnte, wenn er nur tief genug in seinem Bewusstsein kramte. Er machte jedoch nicht einmal den Versuch, dies zu tun, denn der Grund, diese Erinnerungen los zu werden, war offensichtlich – sie wären eine Waffe in Voldemorts Hand, wenn dieser sie bei einem seiner spontanen Ausflüge in seinen Kopf vorfinden würde. Im jetzigen Zustand würde der Lord – und das auch nur, wenn er explizit nach Erinnerungen suchte, die Tamara betrafen – lediglich einige Bilder von Unterrichtsstunden finden, bei denen er als Lehrer seine erwachsene Nachhilfeschülerin nicht anders behandelte, als ansonsten die Horden von Jugendlichen... und ein paar weitere Situationen, in denen er mit ihr schlief. Es war keine Spur von Zärtlichkeit in diesen Erinnerungen zu finden – nur heftiger, hemmungsloser Sex. Diese einzelnen Bilder würden den Eindruck vermitteln, dass er in jenem Sommer eben den Umstand ausgenützt hatte, mit einer schönen jungen Frau alleine im Schloss zu sein und sich genommen hatte, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.

Dass der Fall ganz anders lag, spürte er deutlich, auch wenn er es nicht logisch nachvollziehen konnte. Seine Gefühle für Tamara waren wesentlich intensiver, als diese wenigen Erinnerungsfragmente es belegten – allein der brennende Wunsch, Sullivan noch einmal in die Finger zu bekommen, als Lucius ihm von seinem Verdacht erzählt hatte, sprach Bände.

Was würde passieren, wenn er sich tatsächlich mit ihr traf?

Ganz abgesehen von der Gefahr, dass Voldemort von der Sache Wind bekam, oder auch der Orden – der Gedanke, ihr mit diesem bruchstückhaften Wissen über die Vergangenheit gegenübertreten zu müssen, war ihm nicht geheuer. Die fehlenden Erinnerungen wiederzubeschaffen, kam jedoch in seiner derzeitigen Situation von vornherein nicht in Frage.

Und wenn er sich weigerte, sie zu sehen? Traf es zu, dass sie sich dadurch nur noch in größere Gefahr begeben würde und, wenn ja, würde es ihm viel ausmachen, wenn dies tatsächlich passieren würde? Er stellte sich einen Moment lang vor, wie die langen, knochigen Finger des dunklen Lords spinnengleich über Tamaras feingemeißeltes Gesicht strichen - die hohen Wangenknochen und die vollen, sinnlichen Lippen berührten. Die Übelkeit und der ohnmächtige Zorn, die ihn dabei in einer heftigen Welle überfielen, ließen ihn erschrocken aufkeuchen. Das, was ihn mit dieser Frau verband, schien noch weit tiefer zu reichen, als er angenommen hatte. War es wirklich möglich jemanden zu lieben, an den man sich kaum erinnern konnte? Die Antwort darauf stand ihm überdeutlich vor Augen, auch wenn er sich schwer tat, sie zu akzeptieren. Es machte ihn verrückt, auf den größten Teil seiner Erinnerungen verzichten und sich allein auf sein Gefühl verlassen zu müssen.

Als er den Cognac ausgetrunken hatte, legte er sich wieder auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Hatte er wirklich eine Wahl in dieser Angelegenheit? Wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass die Sache weiter eskalierte, war es primär wichtig, Tamara zu überzeugen, dass sie aufhören musste, sich auf gefährliches Terrain zu begeben. Eventuell würde er auch Sullivan die Eier abreißen müssen – ob das notwendig war, würde er noch recherchieren.

Und schon war Snape mitten in der Planung, wie er es anstellen konnte, Tamara zu treffen und dabei möglichst wenig Risiko einzugehen. Als schließlich nach einigem Hin und Her ein einigermaßen zufriedenstellender Plan in seinem Kopf Gestalt angenommen hatte, kam sein Geist endlich so weit zur Ruhe, dass er schläfrig wurde.

Kurz bevor er völlig hinüberdämmern konnte, wurde er jedoch durch ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür jäh aus diesem wohligen Zustand gerissen. Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben setzte Snape sich auf, schwang sich aus dem Bett, schlüpfte rasch in seine Hose und machte sich auf den Weg, dem Störenfried zu öffnen.

Voldemort konnte es nicht sein, der da nach seinen Diensten verlangte - denn dieser ließ ihn nicht durch andere holen, sondern rief ihn ohne Rücksicht auf die Tageszeit über das Mal zu sich – und wer immer da vor der Tür stehen mochte, es war der Person anzuraten, einen triftigen Grund für den nächtlichen Überfall zu haben, um nicht mit einer sehr üblen Reaktion seinerseits rechen zu müssen.

Er riss die Tür – den Zauberstab breithaltend - schwungvoll auf und glaubte einen Moment lang, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, denn vor ihm stand Bellatrix Lestrange, in eindeutig undezent verführerischem Outfit, und sah ihn an, als wolle sie ihn auf der Stelle mit Haut und Haar verspeisen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, von dem sie – ihrem glasigen Blick und der leicht schwankenden Körperhaltung nach – schon das meiste ausgetrunken zu haben schien.

„Findet ein Maskenball statt, von dem ich nichts weiß?", fragte Snape spöttisch, während sein Blick über die enge schwarze Samtkorsage ihres ansonsten ziemlich durchsichtigen Kleides glitt, die mehr von ihrem Busen preisgab, als sie verdeckte. „Lass mich raten... du gehst als Nutte?"

„Knapp daneben, Severus", sagte Bellatrix, die ihm den rüden Text nicht mal ansatzweise übel zu nehmen schien, mit schwerer, schleppender Stimme, „du musst nämlich nicht zahlen." Nachdenklich legte sie die Stirn in Falten und lehnte sich in aufreizender Pose gegen den Türrahmen, sodass es Snape unmöglich war, die Türe zu schließen, ohne die Frau vorher zu entfernen. „Ja was bin ich dann eigentlich?", sinnierte diese. „Eine Nymphomanin? Nein, denn in diesem Fall würde ich nicht zwingend mit dir ficken wollen, sondern mit irgendjemandem."

„Ich hoffe, du erwartest jetzt nicht, dass ich mich geehrt fühle, weil deine Ambitionen sich explizit auf mich beschränken", seufzte Snape.

„Mir ist scheißegal, ob du dich geehrt fühlst, Schätzchen", sagte Bellatrix und starrte herausfordernd auf seinen Schritt um dann den Blick über seinen nackten Oberkörper nach oben wandern zu lassen. „Ich will dich nicht ehren, sondern mit dir vögeln."

„Nett von dir – aber nein, danke", entgegnete Snape trocken.

„Na komm schon, Snape – zier dich nicht so", zischte Bellatrix und griff nach seinem Arm.

Es blieb keine Zeit, sie mit dem Zauberstab abzuwehren, was ihm erspart hätte, sie anfassen zu müssen. Seine Hand schnellte vor und er packte Bellatrix Handgelenk, kurz bevor sie ihn berühren konnte. Die Whiskyflasche fiel zu Boden ohne dabei zu zerbrechen und rollte quer über den Flur als Bellatrix versuchte, mit der anderen Hand an Snape heranzukommen – genauer gesagt, ihm zwischen die Beine zu greifen - aber auch diese stoppte er, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte.

Bellatrix lachte und wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, woraufhin sich seine Finger wie Schraubstöcke um ihre schmalen Gelenke legten. Um seine Position noch zu untermauern, bog er ihre vor die Brust gezogenen Hände nach hinten und zwang sie damit, ein wenig in die Knie zu gehen. Da diese Körperhaltung jedoch wohl zu anstrengend war und noch dazu ziemlich lächerlich wirkte, ließ sie sich gleich ganz auf die Knie herabsinken.

Mit flackerndem Blick sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ja – tu mir weh!", keuchte sie. „Ich steh auf Kerle, die mich beim Ficken grob behandeln."

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", bemerkte Snape sarkastisch.

„Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst, Giftmischer", raunte Bellatrix. „solange du mich nur richtig hart rannimmst!"

„Darauf wirst du verzichten müssen", entgegnete Snape. „Aber ein paar Ohrfeigen könnte ich dir anbieten."

Bellatrix bäumte sich auf und wehrte sich nun wieder vehement, gegen seinen Griff. „Bist du nicht genug Mann, um mich zu ficken, du elender Versager?", kreischte sie. „Was hast du da in deiner Hose? Einen Schwanz oder nur ein hängendes Häufchen Elend?" Sie hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf die Füße gekämpft und versuchte nun, nach ihm zu treten.

Snape ließ eine ihrer Hände los, holte aus und versetzte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Dieser Schlag bremste zwar ihr Geifern, aber anders als erwartet, scheinbar nicht ihre Ambitionen, mit ihm Sex haben zu wollen. Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Knie fallen und klammerte sich, ehe er es verhindern konnte, mit dem freien Arm an seinem Bein fest.

„Du kannst mich auch schlagen – das macht mir nichts aus – im Gegenteil, es macht mich noch geiler", keuchte sie, die Wange gegen seinen Oberschenkel gepresst. Im nächsten Moment biss sie ihn dort hinein, was der Stoff der Hose glücklicherweise weitgehend dämpfte.

Er packte sie an den Haaren und riss ihren Kopf grob nach hinten. Bellatrix lachte schrill, obwohl sie eigentlich vor Schmerz hätte schreien müssen. Dieses Weib war wirklich hart im Nehmen. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang war er in Versuchung, sie tatsächlich durchzuvögeln – ohne jede Rücksicht und so lange, bis er sie auf diese Weise zum Schreien brachte – doch der Moment ging vorüber und die Vernunft erlangte wieder die Oberhand.

„Nimm mich, Severus", stieß sie hervor, als er ihre Haare wieder losließ - mit einem flehenden Ton in der Stimme, der fast dazu geeignet gewesen wäre, einen Hauch von Mitleid aufkeimen zu lassen, wäre da nicht der irre, flackernde Blick in ihren Augen gewesen.

„Nein!", sagte Snape schneidend. „Und nun verschwinde!"

„Bitte...", flüsterte Bellatrix.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Noch nie hatte er dieses Wort über ihre Lippen kommen hören.

„Nein!" Snapes Stimme klang ein wenig ruhiger, aber ungemindert entschlossen. „Wenn ich auf völlig durchgeknallte Weiber stehen würde, wäre das ein tolles Angebot, Bellatrix – aber das ist nicht der Fall, also mach dich nicht weiter zum Narren. Geh endlich!"

„Bitte Severus... du machst mich so scharf...", winselte Bellatrix und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Arm.

„Ich will dich nicht!", knurrte Snape.

Kurzentschlossen stieß er sie von sich weg, trat zurück und zog die Türe schwungvoll zu.

„DU BESCHISSENER WICHSER!", brüllte Bellatrix. Dumpfe Schläge knallten gegen das Holz. „DU IMPOTENTES WEICHEI! DU DRECKIGER BAS..." Der Schallschutzzauber, den Snape gerade über den Eingang gelegt hatte, verschonte ihn davor, sich ihre Beschimpfungen weiter anhören zu müssen – nur noch das wiederholte Erzittern der Türe gab ihm Aufschluss darüber, dass Bellatrix noch immer tobte.

Kopfschüttelnd kehrte er zu seinem Bett zurück und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer darauf nieder. Nach dem Auftritt der Verrückten war er nun wieder hellwach und seine Müdigkeit hatte einer wachsenden Gereiztheit Platz gemacht.

Nicht genug, dass er sich gedanklich mit einer Frau, für die er mehr empfand, als ihm lieb war, herumschlagen musste, weil diese sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ihn unbedingt treffen zu müssen – nein – es klopfte zu allem Überfluss auch noch der wandelnde Wahnsinn in Form von Bellatrix Lestrange an seine Tür, um ihn zu verführen. Das war eindeutig zu viel – zum Teufel mit den Weibern.

Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung warf er die Decke über sich - allerdings zu schwungvoll, was sie auf der anderen Seite des Bettes auf den Fußboden herunterrutschen ließ - und holte sie dann leise vor sich hinfluchend von dort wieder herauf, um das gleiche noch einmal etwas gemäßigter zu tun.

Während er nun dalag und erneut an die Zimmerdecke starrte, kehrten seine Gedanken zu Tamara zurück und zu den Informationen, die er von Lucius über sie bekommen hatte. War es wirklich möglich, dass Sullivan seine Stellung ausnutzte, um seine Schülerin sexuell zu belästigen? Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er dem Alten das tatsächlich zutrauen sollte, und außerdem schien es einfach nicht zu Tamara zu passen, sich so etwas gefallen zu lassen – zumindest nicht zu dem Bild, das er von ihr hatte – aber nachdem ihm ein Großteil seiner Erinnerungen an sie nicht zur Verfügung stand, war das objektiv natürlich schwer einzuschätzen. Denkbar war es prinzipiell schon, dass sie in so einem Fall gegen einen Mann, von dessen gutem Willen sie abhängig war, klein beigeben würde.

Der Zorn, der alleine bei diesem Gedanken schon wieder in ihm hoch kroch, machte ihn wütend auf sich selbst. Dass er seine Gefühle so wenig im Griff hatte, war wirklich beängstigend... es machte ihn verletzbar und das wiederum konnte er sich absolut nicht leisten. Er musste sich unter Kontrolle haben, um Voldemort keine Angriffsflächen zu bieten.

Diese Überlegung brachte ihn zu dem selben Resultat wie vorhin – er würde sich mit Tamara treffen müssen, um ihr jeden weiteren Kontakt mit ihm zu verbieten und hoffen, dass er sich danach wieder hundertprozentig auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte.

Sich noch immer vage ärgernd, weil die Aussicht sie wiederzusehen ihn mehr freute, als sie es unter den gegebenen Umständen hätte tun sollen, glitt sein Bewusstsein wenig später endlich hinüber in den Schlaf.

xxx

Tamara hatte ebenfalls Probleme, in den Schlaf zu finden - sie lag mit offenen Augen auf ihrem Bett und grübelte über ihr Treffen mit Malfoy nach und über die Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben würden.

Sullivan war an diesem Abend äußerst wortkarg gewesen und hatte sich trotz mehrer Gesprächsansätze ihrerseits keine weitere Prognose, als _„Wir werden sehen, was sich daraus ergibt"_ entlocken lassen. Doch Tamara sah sich nicht in der Lage, ihre Gedanken ruhen zu lassen, bis dieses Ergebnis eintrat. Auch nachdem sie ihrem Ausbilder eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und hinauf in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, dachte sie ununterbrochen darüber nach, was Malfoy nun tun würde und wie Severus darauf reagieren könnte. Es machte sie wütend, dass sie weder das eine noch das andere wirklich einschätzen konnte. Einfach nur abzuwarten, was nun passieren würde, war eine Tortur für sie, da Geduld nun mal absolut nicht zu ihren Stärken zählte.

Ihre Vorstellungskraft bescherte ihr Eindrücke von verschiedensten Varianten, wie die Information aussehen könnte, die Malfoy weitergab und auch sehr unterschiedliche Bilder von Severus' möglichen Reaktionen hierauf. Würde er sich darauf einlassen, sie zu treffen, oder von vornherein jeden Kontakt kategorisch ablehnen? Wie würde er auf die Sache mit David reagieren, die Malfoy ihm mit Sicherheit genüsslich präsentierte?

Tamaras Gedanken wanderten zurück zu jenem Sommer auf Hogwarts und zu dem Moment, als Severus erfahren hatte, dass sie mit Nikolai verheiratet war. Er hatte damals ziemlich getobt, aber dieser Zwischenfall war auch ein Meilenstein in ihrer Beziehung gewesen, da er Severus veranlasst hatte, zum ersten Mal seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber verbal Ausdruck zu geben.

Severus – wie würde es sein, wenn sie ihm tatsächlich wieder gegenüberstand? Empfand er noch immer dasselbe für sie, wie vor drei Jahren, oder war das Ablegen seiner Erinnerungen an den gemeinsamen Sommer gleichzeitig das Ende seiner Liebe für sie gewesen? Er hatte ihr damals erklärt, dass sich Gefühle nicht einfach in Denkarien verstauen ließen, wie Erinnerungen, sondern unverändert bestehen blieben, aber Tamara hatte trotzdem Angst, dass die Zeit seine Liebe für sie langsam hatte absterben lassen, weil keine Erinnerung da war, um sie daran festzumachen.

Die Vorstellung, dass Severus nichts mehr für sie empfinden könnte, war so quälend, dass ihr unvermittelt die Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie den schmerzlichen Gedanken auf diese Weise abschütteln und rieb sich energisch die Augen. Wenn der Fall eintrat, dass Severus' Liebe für sie erloschen war, dann würde sie eben das tun, was sie schon ihr Leben lang getan hatte – sie würde kämpfen - und sich das zurück erobern, was sie verloren hatte. Mit diesem Gedanken und mit dem festen Vorsatz, nicht aufzugeben, bis sie es geschafft hatte Severus wiederzusehen, schlief sie schließlich ein.

xxx

Als Tamara und Sullivan am nächsten Tag aufeinander trafen, zeigte er sich genauso verschlossen wie schon am Abend zuvor. Gleich nach dem Frühstück erhob er sich, anstatt, wie sonst am Sonntagmorgen, sitzen zu bleiben um mit seiner Mitbewohnerin zu plaudern.

„Ich habe etwas Persönliches zu erledigen und werde erst am Abend wieder da sein", teilte er ihr knapp mit und griff nach seinem Umhang. „Ich möchte, dass du zu Hause bleibst", fügte er in befehlendem Ton hinzu.

Tamara war diesen Ton zwar gewöhnt und nahm ihn in der Regel nicht mehr krumm, aber zusammen mit der ungewöhnlichen Wortkargheit ihres Ausbilders, war er durchaus geeignet, ihren Widerspruchsgeist zu wecken.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte sie betont beiläufig.

„Weil du gestern mit einem Todesser Kontakt hattest", blaffte Sullivan sie an, „von dem man nicht weiß, an wen er die Informationen weitergibt, die er von dir bekommen hat. Und selbst wenn er es nur Snape erzählt – dem ist auch alles Mögliche zuzutrauen. Also bleib gefälligst innerhalb des Grundstücks, wo du relativ gut geschützt bist."

Tamara wusste, dass er nicht übertrieb – die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um dieses Haus herum waren wirklich nicht leicht zu knacken und würden einen eventuellen Eindringling zumindest so lange beschäftigen, dass er Gefahr lief, vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden. Was sie allerdings keinesfalls auf sich beruhen lassen konnte, war der Vorwurf gegen Severus.

„Wow – du sprichst wieder mehrere Sätze am Stück mit mir – ich bin begeistert", begann sie ihren Gegenschlag. „Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Severus für mich keine Gefahr darstellt, aber wenn du ihm alles Mögliche zutraust, solltest du doch lieber auch hier bleiben, wo es sicher für dich ist, meinst du nicht?"

Sullivan sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er ihr eine heftige Antwort um die Ohren hauen, dann überlegte er es sich jedoch scheinbar anders. Ein gepresstes _„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen"_, war alles, was er entgegnete.

Dass er das besser konnte als sie, stand ja nun mal fest und so machte sich Tamara gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Versprichst du mir nun, dass du hier bleiben wirst?", fragte Sullivan gereizt.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue", fragte Tamara spitz, die es einfach nicht lassen konnte, ihn noch ein wenig weiter zu reizen.

„Dann kannst du unseren Deal vergessen und darauf wetten, dass ich Malfoy noch vor dem nächsten Kontaktversuch einen Fluch verpasse, der ihn vergessen lässt, dass er dich je getroffen hat." Sullivan blieb ganz ruhig, als er das sagte, und das überzeugte auch Tamara davon, dass seine Drohung durchaus ernst zu nehmen war.

„Das ist Erpressung!", fauchte sie.

„Ja!", sagte Sullivan. „Brauchst du noch mehr Gründe? Etwa, dass ich mich - wenn wir Snape haben - nicht mehr an mein Versprechen halten werde, mir seine Version des Mordes an Dumbledore anzuhören, sondern ihn gleich nach Askaban verfrachte? Reicht dir das, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass du dich einverstanden erklärt hast, dich an meine Regeln zu halten?"

„Schon gut – ich verspreche, dass ich hier bleiben werde", sagte Tamara, mühsam ihr Temperament zügelnd und die Beleidigungen, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, hinunterschluckend. „Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Sullivan sah sie noch einen Moment lang skeptisch an, dann nickte er und schon in der nächsten Sekunde verschwand er vor ihren Augen.

xxx

Das Warten war – wie Tamara es schon befürchtete hatte – unerträglich, zumal es an diesem Tag nichts gab, was die Zeit schneller hätte vergehen lassen. Nachdem Lesen und im Sonnenschein dösen nicht wirklich half, versuchte sie sich gegen Nachmittag mit etwas anderem abzulenken. Sie schlenderte im Garten herum, rupfte und zupfte hier und da ein bisschen und veränderte ganz nebenbei die Anordnung und mitunter auch die Größe vieler Gewächse auf magische Weise, was sie sich auch nur erlauben konnte, weil Sullivan - der ziemlich eigen war, wenn es um seinen Garten ging - nicht zu Hause war.

Sie experimentierte danach auch noch mit den verschiedensten Arten von Pflanzen – teilweise auch sehr exotischen Exemplaren - und fand wider Erwarten so großen Gefallen an dieser Tätigkeit, dass sie für einen Moment vergaß, sich über die Zukunft Sorgen zu machen.

Was ihrer Aufmerksamkeit dabei entging war, dass sie schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet wurde – doch das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn der heimliche Beobachter war so gut getarnt, dass ihn nur ein gezielter Zauber hätte auffliegen lassen können.

xxx

Sullivan war den ganzen Tag lang alleine durch die Gegend gelaufen – besser gesagt, an einem kargen, schwer zugänglichen Küstenabschnitt entlang, an den sich für gewöhnlich kaum ein Fußgänger verirrte. Hier war es ihm möglich gewesen nachzudenken, ohne Tamara ständig vor Augen zu haben und dabei immer wieder in Rage zu geraten, weil in ihrem Kopf scheinbar nichts anderes mehr Platz hatte, als Snape.

Die Gefühle, die er für seine Schülerin hegte, waren inakzeptabel – dies war das erste feststehende Ergebnis, das ihm sein einsamer Spaziergang gebracht hatte. Und damit ergab sich auch schon das erste Problem – denn dass er diese Gefühle nun mal hatte, stand ebenfalls fest.

Er würde sich ihr gegenüber nicht erklären und sich auch nichts anmerken lassen, das hatte er sich vorgenommen. Gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass dies ein schwieriges Unterfangen werden würde. Seine extreme Reaktion darauf, dass Malfoy sie angefasst hatte, war selbst für ihn eine Überraschung gewesen. Der Grund für sein frühes Eingreifen war nicht so sehr die Notwendigkeit gewesen, Tamara zu schützen – es hatte kritisch betrachtet noch keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestanden - sondern vielmehr seine eigene, heftig hochkochende Eifersucht.

Wenn er schon auf Malfoy so reagierte – wie würde es sein, wenn er sich mit Snape konfrontiert sah, dem Tamara mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war? Sullivan hasste den Gedanken, dabei eventuell die Beherrschung zu verlieren und sich auf so erniedrigende Weise am Ende noch unfreiwillig zu outen.

Nachdem er nun, am späten Nachmittag, schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs war, erinnerte ihn das leichte Ziehen in der Beinmuskulatur daran, dass er nicht mehr der Jüngste war, und er beschloss, die einsame Wanderung zu beenden. Er apparierte zurück in sein Haus und als er Tamara drinnen nicht finden konnte, trat er hinaus auf die Veranda, um sie im Garten zu suchen.

Es fiel im regelrecht die Kinnlade herunter, als er sich unversehens einer, in den buntesten Farben blühenden, mediterran anmutenden Landschaft gegenübersah, die in ihrer überschwänglichen Pracht, nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts mit SEINEM Garten zu tun hatte, der lediglich heimische Flora beherbergte und den er vor allem wegen seiner vornehmen Schlichtheit nebst nostalgisch-verwilderter Note geschätzt hatte.

„TAMARA!", rief er aufgebracht, als er die Kontrolle über seine entgleisten Gesichtszüge zurückerlangt hatte.

Durch diesen Ruf aus der Aufgabe herausgerissen, den hellrosa Hortensien noch größere Blütenbälle zu zaubern, wurde Tamara schlagartig klar, dass sie nun fällig war – er würde sie killen, für das, was sie mit seinem Garten gemacht hatte. Andererseits war er selber schuld – was ließ er sie hier alleine zurück und überantwortete sie ihren düsteren Gedanken und der Langeweile.

„David – du bist schon zurück?", rief sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an, als sie kurz darauf auf ihn zuging.

Sullivan stand noch immer auf der Veranda und machte ein Gesicht, als würde er auf einen stinkenden, schleimigen Sumpf blicken und nicht auf eine farbefrohe Blütenpracht.

„Was hast du getan?", stieß er anklagend hervor.

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?", fragte Tamara unschuldig.

„Ob es mir gefällt?", echote Sullivan dumpf. „Das sieht aus wie..." Es schienen ihm die Worte zu fehlen, um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu geben.

„Schön bunt, nicht war?", säuselte Tamara.

„Schön?" Sullivan sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Es sieht aus, als hätte ich einen schwulen Italiener als Gärtner", zischte er. „Mach es rückgängig – aber SOFORT!"

„Hm... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hinbekomme", sagte Tamara skeptisch. „Schade, dass es dir nicht gefällt."

„Du wirst es hinbekommen", sagte Sullivan bedrohlich. „Und glaub nicht, dass ich nicht genau weiß, dass das pure Absicht war, du hinterhältiges kleines Miststück."

In diesem Augeblick wich Tamaras betuliche Miene einem breiten boshaften Grinsen und Sullivan warf ihr einen dementsprechend vernichtenden Blick zu, der das Grinsen jedoch nicht vertreiben konnte.

„Nur Spaß!", rief Tamara und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Klar krieg ich das wieder hin... zumindest so ungefähr."

„Ich warne dich, du... Blütenanarchistin", knurrte Sullivan, „du wirst es bitterlich bereuen, wenn mein Garten nicht in kürzester Zeit wieder genau so aussieht, wie ich ihn heute Morgen verlassen habe.".

„Du meinst...", Tamara ging die Stufen hoch, stellte sich direkt neben ihn und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille, „ich muss sogar das hübsche Zitronenbäumchen dort drüben entfernen und tollen Strauch mit den pinkfarbenen Riesenblüten?"

„Du spielst mit deinem Leben, Weib!", brummte Sullivan und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ihre Nähe brachte ihn aus dem Konzept und wühlte ihn noch wesentlich mehr auf, als die Verunstaltung seines Gartens es vermochte.

Tamara streckte sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Es wird alles wieder genauso langweilig... äh, ich meine genauso schön aussehen, wie vorher – ich verspreche es", sagte sie und lachte auf, als er sich kratzbürstig gegen ihren freundschaftlichen Kuss wehrte.

„Mach dich an die Arbeit, Schülerin", schnappte Sullivan und schob sie zur Verandatreppe, „ich kümmere mich einstweilen um das Abendessen."

„Ja, mein Meister!", antwortete Tamara und legte eine theatralische Verbeugung hin, bevor sie sich daran machte, ihre blühenden Wunderwerke zu beseitigen.

Als Sullivan wieder im Haus verschwunden war, beschloss auch der heimliche Beobachter, nun seinen Posten zu verlassen. Er hatte genug gesehen, um seine Meinung in mancher Hinsicht zu revidieren - und zu ganz anderen Rückschlüssen zu gelangen.

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie es euch gefallen hat! _:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 – Von Tigern und Pinguinen**

„Du warst... dort? Bist du verrückt? Warum meldest du dich nicht direkt in Askaban und fragst, ob sie ein Zimmer für dich freihaben?" Diesmal war es Malfoy, der etwas lauter wurde, während er und Snape zusammen ein paar Schritte im Freien gingen.

„Du übertreibst", tadelte Snape seinen Freund. „Ich hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen..."

„Ach wirklich?", unterbrach ihn Malfoy. „Und was, wenn Sullivan auch Vorkehrungen getroffen hätte und sei es auch nur, um notorische Spanner von seinem Haus fernzuhalten – wo er doch neuerdings eine so hübsche Lady darin beherbergt?"

Er hatte noch am selben Tag, als er sich mit Tamara getroffen hatte, herausgefunden, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrer Wohnung wohnte, sondern direkt bei ihrem Ausbilder - indem er seinen Charme eingesetzt und ein paar Nachbarn befragt hatte, die sich freilich mittlerweile nicht mehr an seinen Besuch erinnern konnten. Allerdings hatte er, als er es Severus erzählte, nicht damit gerechnet, dass der gleich losziehen und das Haus observieren würde.

„So nahe bin ich dem Grundstück nicht gekommen", sagte Snape kühl. „Hältst du mich für einen Anfänger, Lucius?"

„Und trotzdem du gar nicht nahe genug rangekommen bist, willst du gesehen haben..."

„Dafür war es nahe genug!", unterbrach Snape seinen Freund barsch. „Sie wird nicht von ihm unterdrückt – ganz im Gegenteil – sie schmeißt sich förmlich an ihn ran."

„Hm... vielleicht ist das ja die einzige Art, wie sie ihn einigermaßen bei Laune halten kann", warf Malfoy ein.

„_Vielleicht_ ist aber auch das ganze Theater, mich wiedersehen zu wollen, eben doch nur eine Falle – wie ich es schon von Anfang an vermutete habe", sagte Snape und zog übertrieben die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Malfoy.

„Und warum nicht?", schnappte Snape. „Diese Möglichkeit liegt doch wohl auf der Hand."

„Sie will dich nicht _erwischen_", sagte Malfoy, „sie will dich wieder zurück haben."

„Tamara war mit Dumbledore befreundet. Die Nachricht, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe, hat sie mit Sicherheit entsetzt", sagte Snape seltsam emotionslos. „Vermutlich hasst sie mich..."

„Nein – tut sie nicht", beschied ihm Malfoy mit Nachdruck.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", murmelte Snape.

„Na du stellst Fragen – sie liebt dich – so etwas sehe ich auf den ersten Blick", sagte Malfoy.

„Ach was...?"

„Das klingt, als würdest du mir das nicht abnehmen", kommentierte Malfoy Snapes knappe Antwort. „Ich habe einen Blick für solche Dinge – glaub mir."

Snape sah ihn skeptisch an, musste aber schließlich grinsen, angesichts der gekonnt selbstüberzeugten Miene des Anderen.

„Ich will natürlich deine Begeisterung, ein Spezialist für Liebesfragen zu sein, nicht schmälern", sagte er dann, „aber selbst, wenn du Recht haben solltest... bis ich keine anderen Beweise habe, gehe ich davon aus, dass Tamara mich reinlegen will – zusammen mit ihrem angeblich so bösen Meister... oder aber, sie ist nur der Köder..."

„Du wirst dich also nicht mit ihr treffen?", fragte Malfoy, der nun auch wieder ernster wirkte.

„Doch – ich will herausfinden, was dahinter steckt", Snape zuckte frustriert die Schultern, „es macht mich verrückt, nicht zu wissen, was sie vorhat... sie, oder wer auch immer dahintersteckt."

„Also triffst du dich mit ihr, obwohl du Verrat witterst?", fragte Malfoy skeptisch.

„Natürlich werde ich dabei entsprechend vorsichtig sein", sagte Snape. „Glaub mir – ich lege absolut keinen Wert darauf, mich ausgerechnet von Sullivan erwischen zu lassen."

„Ich könnte mitkommen und auf dich aufpassen", schlug Malfoy mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln vor.

„Du bist neugieriger als dir gut tut, mein Freund", raunte Snape belustigt.

„Pah – da bietet man selbstlos seine Hilfe an...", brummte Malfoy beleidigt.

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, glaub mir", beteuerte Snape, „und ich könnte deine Hilfe auch wirklich gut gebrauchen – nur eine etwas andere Art von Hilfe, als du vielleicht meinst."

„Was schwebt dir denn da vor?", fragte Malfoy, der zwar sehr interessiert, aber auch etwas misstrauisch wirkte.

„Ich will mir etwas von dir ausleihen, Lucius – nichts Wichtiges – nur deine... Gestalt... im Grunde möchte ich nichts anderes von dir, als ein paar Haare und dass du ein erneutes Treffen mit Tamara..."

„Nichts Wichtiges?", unterbrach Malfoy mit missbilligend zusammengekniffenen Augen den Tränkemeister. „Vielsafttrank? Du willst dich in mich verwandeln und sie treffen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Snape.

Malfoy hob die Nase ein paar Zentimeter höher. „Weil du mich nie und nimmer überzeugend darstellen könntest, natürlich."

„Könnte ich nicht?", fragte Snape, betroffenes Erstaunen simulierend.

„Nein – schließlich bist du nicht mal halb so charmant wie ich", belehrte ihn Malfoy.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich mich redlich bemühe, könnte ich eventuell fast so charmant sein wie du an einem deiner schlechteren Tage", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Nun ja – vielleicht – wenn ich dir ein paar Tipps gebe...", räumte Malfoy großzügig ein.

„Du bist also einverstanden?", fragte Snape.

„Aber ja – ich kann dich doch nicht hängen lassen", antwortete Malfoy. „Was soll ich der reizenden Miss Ogareff denn schreiben? Wo willst du sie treffen?"

„In London", entgegnete Snape, „genauer gesagt, im Londoner Zoo."

„Du willst dir meinen Körper leihen und dann unter Muggeln spazieren gehen?", fragte Malfoy konsterniert. „Und warum ausgerechnet im Zoo?"

„Es sind jede Menge Kinder dort", erklärte Snape.

„Sag mal - bist du doch ganz dicht, Severus?", fragte Malfoy belustigt. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du keine Kinder magst?"

„Der Phönixorden wird nichts tun, womit er Kinder gefährdet", sagte Snape, „und auch die vielen anderen Muggel, die sich dort aufhalten, werden sie davon abhalten, irgend etwas gegen mich zu unternehmen.

„Du gehst also davon aus, dass der Orden hinter all dem steckt?", fragte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd.

„Das muss ich ja wohl, nachdem Tamara dir, was Sullivan betrifft, eindeutig eine Lüge aufgetischt hat", entgegnete Snape. „Lass ihr bitte eine Nachricht zukommen, dass ich mich einverstanden erklärt habe, sie zu sehen und dass sie DICH morgen Nachmittag im Zoo, vor dem Pinguinbecken treffen soll, um die weiteren Einzelheiten zu besprechen."

„Schon morgen Nachmittag?", fragte Malfoy verblüfft. „Ich war zwar beileibe kein Ass im Zaubertränkebrauen, aber ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass die Herstellung von Vielsafttrank, eine Weile dauert..."

„Das ist richtig! Hey – ich bin stolz auf dich, Lucius", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Ich habe vor langer Zeit einen Weg gefunden, die Grundsubstanz dieses Tranks zu konservieren – selbige steht gebrauchsfertig in meinem Labor. Alles was ich dafür noch benötige ist ein Haar von dir..."

„Bitteschön – such dir eines aus", sagte Lucius und beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne. „Wenn möglich, ein graues."

„Du eitler Fatzke!", schnaubte Snape, rupfte seinem Freund ohne lange zu suchen ein paar Haare aus und ließ sie in der Tasche seines Umhangs verschwinden.

„Und wieso ausgerechnet die Pinguine?", fragte Malfoy neugierig.

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Irgendetwas, das besser zu mir passt, nachdem du dir schon meine Gestalt ausleihst - etwas Gefährliches... Tiger vielleicht?", schlug Malfoy vor.

„Pinguine!", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Das passt schon!"

„Frechheit!", knurrte Malfoy entrüstet, während Snape spöttisch grinste.

„Hast du eine Idee, wie du Tamara diese Nachricht zukommen lassen kannst, ohne, dass Sullivan es mitkriegt?", fragte er dann.

„Da fällt mir schon was ein", entgegnete Malfoy. „Aber warum hältst du das für nötig, wenn du doch überzeugt davon bist, dass sie dich reinlegen will?"

„Man soll die Hoffnung nie ganz aufgeben, oder?", brummte Snape, wich dem Blick des anderen aus und verpasste dadurch auch das warme Lächeln seines Freundes.

„Nein, das soll man nicht", sagte Malfoy.

xxx

Das Warten wurde auch zu Beginn der nächsten Woche nicht gerade leichter für Tamara. Sie hatte zwar wieder Unterricht, was den Tag schneller vergehen ließ, aber Sullivan machte ihr die Hölle heiß, weil sie so unkonzentriert war und nutzte – so kam es ihr zumindest vor - jede Gelegenheit, um sie zu maßregeln.

So war sie nicht wenig erleichtert, als ihr Lehrmeister nach dem Mittagessen verkündete, er wolle kurz ins Dorf um ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen. Eine Auszeit, bevor der Unterricht weiterging, würde ihr sicher gut tun.

Er war erst zehn Minuten weg und Tamara hatte es sich gerade in der Hängematte bequem gemacht, die zwischen den zwei ausladenden alten Bäumen gleich neben dem Haus hing, als der Besucheralarm losging. Sie schwang sich aus der Matte und runzelte die Stirn, als sie niemand am Gartentor erblicken konnte. Erst als sie näher herangekommen war, erkannte sie, dass dort ein Hauself stand, dessen Ohren gerade mal ein paar Zentimeter über das Tor hinausragten.

„Hallo...?", begrüßte sie den unerwarteten Besuch.

Der Elf verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine spitze Nase fast den staubigen Boden berührte, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und Tamara mit gesenktem Haupt einen Brief darbot, den er auf den gestreckten Händen präsentierte, als wolle er ihr einen Orden verleihen.

„Pinchy hat einen Brief für die Lady", sagte der Elf mit piepsiger Stimme. „Pinchys Meister hat gesagt, warten bis der weißhaarige Sir weg ist und den Brief dann direkt der Lady übergeben." Er verbeugte sich nochmals, diesmal allerdings nicht so tief, weil seine ausgestreckten Arme ihn daran hinderten.

Tamara stand schon im Begriff nach dem Brief zu greifen, als ihr einfiel, dass David sie sicher einen Kopf kürzer machen würde, wenn er sehen würde, wie sie treudoof nach einem Gegenstand griff, von dem sie nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er nicht mit einem üblen Zauber behaftet war – zumal davon auszugehen war, dass dieser Brief von Malfoy kam, einem verurteilten Todesser.

„Äh ja... danke – leg ihn dorthin", wies sie den Elf an und zeigte auf den steinernen Torpfeiler.

Der Elf kam ihrem Wunsch sofort nach. „Pinchys Meister sagt, der weißhaarige Sir soll den Brief nicht sehen", piepste er, während er unter Verbeugungen einige Schritte rückwärts machte. „Die Lady versteckt den Brief besser."

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Tamara. „Richte deinem Meister meinen Dank aus."

Kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, war der Hauself auch schon mit einem ‚Plopp' verschwunden und Tamara benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um den Brief hinüber zur Veranda schweben zu lassen und ihn mit sämtlichen Enthüllungszaubern zu behandeln, die sie kannte.

xxx

Als Sullivan zurückkehrte, lag sie wieder in der Hängematte, Malfoys Nachricht an ihre Brust gedrückt und versonnen vor sich hin lächelnd.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du so zufrieden aussiehst – geradezu unanständig zufrieden?", fragte Sullivan, als er zu ihr trat, mit skeptischem Blick.

„Lies selbst!", sagte Tamara und hielt ihm den Brief hin.

Mit spitzen Fingern griff Sullivan nach dem Pergament und begann zu lesen:

_Verehrte Miss Ogareff, _

_es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass der gemeinsame Freund, von dem wir sprachen, sich bereiterklärt hat, Sie zu treffen._

Ich erwarte Sie morgen Nachmittag um 16 Uhr im Londoner Zoo, vor dem Pinguinbecken, um die weiteren Modalitäten mit Ihnen zu besprechen.

_Mit ergebener Hochachtung,_

_L. M._

Sullivan ließ die Nachricht sinken und begegnete Tamaras erwartungsvollem Lächeln mit einem eher muffeligen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Im Zoo? Was soll das denn?", brummte er.

„Spielt das eine Rolle? Er hat eingewilligt – ist das nicht wundervoll?", fragte Tamara strahlend.

„Fantastisch!", sagte Sullivan trocken. „Wir werden schon vorher dort hin gehen, damit ich mir das Gelände näher anschauen kann.

„Gut!", sagte Tammara in deren Stimme mit einem mal ein energischer Ton mitschwang. „Aber du wirst dich nicht noch mal einmischen, wenn ich mich mit Malfoy unterhalte – versprich mir das!"

„Wenn der Kerl dich noch einmal anfasst, wie ein Gentleman eine Lady nicht anfassen sollte, schmeiß ich ihn zu den verdammten Pinguinen rein", sagte Sullivan grimmig.

„David – ich bin nicht aus Zucker", entgegnete Tamara genervt. „Wenn Malfoy meint, mich einschüchtern zu müssen, in dem er mich anfasst, werde ich das schon aushalten.

‚_Aber ich nicht!'_ dachte Sullivan. „Von so einem Einschüchterungsversuch zu einem echten Übergriff ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt", sagte er laut, „und ich werde bestimmt nicht warten, bis er diesen macht."

„David...", sagte Tamara – diesmal mit einer eher einschmeichelnden Stimme, „vertrau mir doch auch mal ein bisschen. Wir können ein Zeichen ausmachen, das ich dir geben kann, wenn es mir zu viel wird und dann kannst du immer noch kommen und mich retten. Wenn du diesmal auch wieder aufkreuzt, geht die ganze Sache baden. Es ist verwunderlich genug, dass Malfoy keinen Verdacht geschöpft hat, weil du in dem Café aufgetaucht bist und dass Severus sich trotzdem mit mir treffen will."

„Wer sagt dir denn, dass er keinen Verdacht geschöpft hat, Miss Schlauberger...", fragte Sullivan süffisant, „und dass Snape dich nicht ebenfalls verdächtigt?"

„Du meinst, er misstraut mir und will mich trotzdem sehen?", fragte Tamara stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja! Allerdings nicht trotzdem, sondern gerade deswegen. Davon gehe ich aus, weil es am wahrscheinlichsten ist", entgegnete Sullivan.

„Du hältst nicht viel von der Macht der Liebe, oder David?", murmelte Tamara verstimmt.

„Die Liebe... ist eine wunderbare Sache, aber sie ist auch dazu geeignet, Idioten aus intelligenten Menschen zu machen und ich glaube nicht daran, dass Snape sich wie ein Idiot verhalten wird, bevor ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehe." Sullivan versuchte den kleinen Stich, den ihm Tamaras enttäuschter Blick, angesichts dieser zynischen Bemerkung versetzte, zu ignorieren. „Es spielt aber schließlich auch gar keine Rolle, welche Motivation ich ihm unterstelle – Hauptsache er kommt."

„Ja... sicher", murmelte Tamara und Sullivan konnte sich kaum entscheiden, ob er sich nun freuen oder schämen sollte, dass er diese Zweifel in ihr Hirn gepflanzt und ihre Euphorie damit erst einmal weitgehend gedämpft hatte.

xxx

Tamara war nervös, als sie am nächsten Nachmittag zur vereinbarten Stunde vor dem Pinguinbecken des Londoner Zoos auf und ab ging und nach der auffälligen Gestalt Malfoys Ausschau hielt.

Ein Stückchen entfernt, auf einer Parkbank, saß eine alte Frau, die von Zeit zu Zeit in eine Papiertüte griff und der um sie versammelten Spatzenschar eine Handvoll Krümel hinwarf. Wenn Tamara nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass es sich bei der alten Lady um Sullivan handelte – sie wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, ihn unter dieser Maskerade zu vermuten. Er war wirklich ein Meister der Tarnung, das musste man neidlos anerkennen.

Sie selbst hatte natürlich dem Umstand Rechnung getragen, dass sie sich unter Muggeln befanden, hatte auf ihren Umhang verzichtet und trug - wie sie es in ihrer Freizeit ohnehin oft tat – Jeans, T-Shirt und darüber ein offenes Herrenhemd. Trotzdem es eigentlich nebensächlich war, hatte sie sich schon überlegt, wie Malfoy, der in ihrer Welt stets wie ein Fürst gekleidet war, in dieser Umgebung auftauchen würde.

Als sie ihn schließlich erblickte, wie er den Weg entlang geschlendert kam, ohne erkennen zu lassen, dass sie das Ziel war, auf das er zustrebte – in einem edlen und sicher maßgeschneiderten Leinenanzug, das lange blonde Haar im Nacken zusammengebunden - musste sie fast wieder Willen feststellen, wie umwerfend gut dieser Mann auch ohne den in seinen Kreisen üblichen Prunk aussah.

Sie blieb ruhig stehen, während Malfoy mit gebührendem Abstand neben sie trat und sich zunächst einen Augenblick die Pinguine ansah, ehe er endlich den Kopf zu ihr umwandte.

„Miss Ogareff...", sagte er leise und irgend etwas an der Art, wie er es sagte und vor allem, wie er sie dabei ansah, bescherte Tamara Gänsehaut vom Nacken abwärts.

„Mister Malfoy...", entgegnete sie und nickte ihm zu.

„Der Tatsache, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind, entnehme ich, dass Sie nach wie vor entschlossen sind, Severus zu treffen..." Malfoy ließ seinen Blick kurz umherwandern, ehe er sich wieder auf sie konzentrierte.

„Natürlich will ich das! Hatten Sie daran gezweifelt?", fragte Tamara stirnrunzelnd.

„Aber ja – nachdem Ihr Herr und Meister Sie bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen so rüde von mir wegzerrte, hatte ich in der Tat Zweifel, ob Sie noch immer entschlossen sind, die Sache durchzuziehen", sagte Malfoy. „Wer ist die Frau dort drüben auf der Bank? Ihre Großmutter?"

„Was? Wieso...? Nein – ich kenne diese Frau nicht", entgegnete Tamara überrascht. „Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee..." Ihr wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und sie hoffte inständig, dass man es ihr nicht anmerken würde.

„Sie beobachtet uns", stellte Malfoy fest.

_Scheiße!_

„Wirklich? Das tut sie sicher nur, weil Sie so beeindruckend aussehen, Mister Malfoy", sagte Tamara und lächelte ihn an.

„Tz tz tz - Sie werden doch nicht plötzlich mit mir flirten wollen, Miss Ogareff...?", Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat Ihnen Ihr Ausbilder etwa nicht ausreichend klar gemacht, dass ich ein gefährlicher Verbrecher bin?"

„Doch, das hat er", sagte Tamara.

„Und trotzdem sind Sie hier... warum?" Die eisblauen Augen schienen sie regelrecht durchbohren zu wollen.

„Das wissen Sie doch – weil ich Severus treffen möchte", sagte Tamara irritiert.

„Und was sagt Mister Sullivan zu diesem Plan?", fragte Malfoy.

„Er weiß nichts davon", antwortete Tamara und zwang sich seinem Blick wenigstens für einen Moment standzuhalten.

„Was haben Sie ihm erzählt, warum Sie mich in dem Café trafen?" Er sah hinüber zu der Parkbank, wo die alte Frau den Spatzen gerade wieder eine Handvoll Futter hingeworfen hatte.

„Die halbe Wahrheit", seufzte Tamara. „Dass ich Sie über meinen Vater kenne und dass ich Sie traf um herauszufinden, ob Sie in Kontakt mit Severus stehen und mir erzählen können, wie es ihm geht."

„Und das hat er Ihnen abgekauft?", fragte Malfoy und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich denke schon – was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen?" Tamara zuckte die Schultern. „Mir Veritaserum einflößen und mich verhören?"

„Nachdem, was Sie letztes Mal andeuteten, klingt das nicht unbedingt so abwegig", bemerkte Malfoy. „Kommen Sie – gehen wir ein Stückchen!" Er machte eine einladende Geste und Tamara schloss sich ihm an, als er den Pinguinen den Rücken kehrte und sich in Bewegung setzte.

„_Das_ würde er dann doch nicht tun", sagte sie, auf Malfoys vorherige Frage antwortend.

„Und trotzdem sind Sie bereit, ihn zu verraten um mich mit nützlichen Informationen zu versorgen - nur, damit ich Ihnen Ihr Date mit Severus verschaffe? Das klingt wenig glaubhaft, meine Liebe." Malfoy warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu, der nicht ansatzweise so amüsiert war, wie seine Stimme klang. „Für mich hat es sich bei unserem letzten Treffen so dargestellt, dass Ihr Meister Sie zu sexuellen Handlungen nötigt und dass Sie deshalb keine Skrupel haben, ihn zu verraten. Vielleicht ist da ja meine Fantasie etwas mit mir durchgegangen – das tut sie leicht einmal, bei so delikaten Themen... nichts desto trotz – genau diesen Eindruck habe ich auch Severus gegenüber wiedergegeben."

Tamara wurde blass. Gut – es war anzunehmen gewesen, dass Malfoy Severus seine Version der Dinge auftischen würde - trotzdem erhöhte sich ihr Puls, als sie es nun direkt aus seinem Mund hörte.

xxx

Das ungleiche Paar hatte inzwischen die Grünfläche inmitten des Platzes zur Hälfte umrundet und die nächste Abzweigung nach recht genommen. So wie die Beiden vom Pinguinbecken aus nicht mehr zu sehen war, bot sich den dort verweilenden Besuchern des Zoos ein seltsames Bild – die alte Frau, die bisher still auf einer der Bänke gesessen und Spatzen gefüttert hatte, sprang urplötzlich auf, sodass die Futtertüte zu Boden flog die Vögel empört schimpfend auseinander stoben, und rannte los. Es war eine ungewöhnlich große Frau und für ihr Alter legte sie eine ganz beachtliche Geschwindigkeit an den Tag. Nicht wenige verwunderte Blicke folgten ihr, bis sie an der Abzweigung zum Affenhaus abrupt stoppte und sich nun nah an dem Gebüsch, das den Wegesrand zierte, wie in Zeitlupe um die Ecke drückte.

xxx

„Was hat er dazu gesagt?", fragte Tamara und konnte dabei kaum das Zittern in ihrer Stimme verbergen.

„Er glaubt mir nicht", sagte Malfoy.

Tamara sah ihn überrascht an, aber das Lächeln, das schon Tendenzen zeigte, sich auf ihrem Gesicht sehen zu lassen, wurde im Keim erstickt.

„Er glaubt vielmehr, dass Sie mit Sullivan, beziehungsweise mit dem Orden gemeinsame Sache machen, um ihn zu erwischen und dass Sie ihn genauso gerne in Askaban sehen würden, wie der Rest der Meute..." Malfoy hatte ganz ruhig gesprochen und lächelte sie nun von der Seite an, was allerdings nicht dazu beitrug, Tamara zu besänftigen.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", zischte sie aufgebracht. „Ich will nicht, dass er verhaftet wird."

„Hm...", machte Malfoy nachdenklich, „Sie wissen ja vermutlich selber, wie misstrauisch der gute alte Severus sein kann – es wird schwer sein, ihn hiervon zu überzeugen, wenn Sie mir nicht ein wenig mehr... Futter liefern."

„Ich liebe ihn", stieß Tamara hervor. „Warum sollte ich dabei mithelfen wollen, ihn ans Messer zu liefern?"

„Weil er Ihren Freund Dumbledore getötet hat...?", schlug Malfoy vor. „Weil er ein Todesser ist, der an der Seite des dunklen Lords versucht, die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt zu übernehmen...? Weil er Sie genau wie alle anderen auch verraten hat, indem er jahrelang vortäuschte, auf Ihrer Seite zu stehen, wo er doch in Wirklichkeit immer ein überzeugter Anhänger des Lords war...? Suchen Sie sich etwas aus, Miss Ogareff."

In Tamaras Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Das hier war Lucius Malfoy – ein Handlanger des dunklen Lords - sie konnte ihm schlecht erzählen, wie unerschütterlich sie daran glaubte, dass Severus nach wie vor auf ihrer Seite stand und auf eine Chance wartete, Voldemort das Licht auszublasen.

Malfoy schien keinen Anstoß daran zu nehmen, dass sie ihm nicht sofort antwortete. Er blieb jedoch stehen und drehte sich um, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Sein Blick wanderte über die Menschen, die den selben Weg eingeschlagen hatten und auf das Affenhaus zuströmten, vor dessen Eingang sie mittlerweile standen. Zuerst schien er nicht das zu finden, wonach er suchte, aber dann ließ er ein halb amüsiertes, halb ärgerliches Schnauben hören.

„Die alte Dame, die nicht Ihre Großmutter ist, scheint wirklich einen Narren an mir gefressen zu haben", sagte er ironisch und blickte auf Tamara herab.

„Vielleicht steht die Gute ja auf langhaarige Kerle", sagte Tamara und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Kommen Sie!", sagte Malfoy, packte sie am Arm und zog sie durch den Eingang des Affenhauses.

xxx

Die alte Frau, die am Wegesrand stand und ihre knochige Hand in das Geländer gekrallt hatte stieß einen so unflätigen Fluch aus, dass ein junger Mann, der im selben Moment unmittelbar an ihr vorbei ging, stutzte, den Kopf nach ihr umdrehte und sie mit großen verwunderten Augen ansah.

„Geh weiter Junge – da gibt's nichts zu glotzen", pflaumte die Alte ihn an und er setzte kopfschüttelnd seinen Weg fort.

Der junge Mann bekam nichts mehr davon mit, dass die alte Frau unmittelbar danach in die Herrentoilette der nur wenige Meter entfernten Sanitätsstation hastete und dass aus der selben Tür keine Minute später ein großer Mann mit dichtem Vollbart trat, eine Baseballkappe tief ins Gesicht gezogen und etwas exotisch gekleidet - wie eine Art Überbleibsel aus der Hippieära.

xxx

Malfoy schob sie energisch quer durch das Innere des Affenhauses – es war klar, dass er keineswegs der Ansicht war, das alte Mütterchen dort draußen, hätte sich in seinen ansprechenden Haarschopf verliebt – er ging eindeutig davon aus, dass sie überwacht wurden und versuchte, den Verfolger abzuschütteln.

Tamara wagte es nicht, sich seinem energischen Tun zu widersetzen um nicht noch mehr Argwohn zu erregen. Etwa in der Mitte des gut besuchten Hauses zog er sie zur Seite, hinter eine große Philodendron-Pflanze, zwischen deren großen, gefächerten Blättern hindurch er nun den Eingang beobachtete, nachdem er Tamara durch ein Zeichen zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie schweigen solle.

„Ah... da kommt er ja...", raunte er nach einer Weile zufrieden. „Dort drüben – der große Bärtige mit der Baseballkappe - das ist Sullivan, nicht war?"

Tamara schluckte. „Nein... das glaube ich nicht... Sie irren sich bestimmt, Mister Malfoy", würgte sie hervor und ahnte, wie wenig überzeugend sie dabei wirken musste.

Malfoy schien ihre Antwort aber ohnehin nicht ernst zu nehmen. „Er ist gut...", murmelte er und es klang wirklich anerkennend, „aber nicht gut genug."

Gleich darauf spürte Tamara das unverkennbare Prickeln eines Verwandlungszaubers und als sie an sich herunter sah, steckte sie in einem bunten Sommerkleid und ihr Haar lockte sich in großen roten Locken über ihre Brust. Malfoy – dessen Anzug sich in Jeans und Hemd verwandelt hatte und dessen Haare nun kurz und dunkel waren – schlang seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und drehte sich mit ihr zusammen so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Besuchern direkt an der Glasscheibe des Affenkäfigs standen.

„Verhalten Sie sich ruhig und tun Sie was ich sage, sonst können Sie unseren kleinen Deal gleich als geplatzt betrachten", sagte Malfoy leise. „Legen Sie Ihre Hand auf meine Hüfte und den Kopf auf meine Schulter", ordnete er an, während er Tamara an sich drückte, „und bleiben Sie so stehen – ganz entspannt."

Davon konnte allerdings gar keine Rede sein, denn Tamara fühlte sich alles andere als entspannt – einesteils, weil Malfoys wie selbstverständlich ihren unbedeckten Arm streichelte und diese Berührung sie ziemlich irritierte, andererseits, weil sie keine Chance sah, Sullivan auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, ohne dass Malfoy es merkte.

In der Glasscheibe, von der ein kleiner Ausschnitt direkt vor ihnen mysteriöserweise den Bereich hinter ihrem Rücken spiegelte, anstatt den Blick auf die herumtollenden Affen freizugeben, sah sie, wie Sullivan, dessen Blick stetig umherschweifte, an ihnen vorbei ging – ganz offensichtlich ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen.

Malfoy drehte sich um – und sie sich mit ihm – als Sullivan gerade dabei war das Gebäude durch den hinteren Ausgang zu verlassen, wohl in der Annahme, dass Malfoy und sie hier nur durchgelaufen waren.

Verdammt – nun war sie alleine mit Malfoy! Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich Tamara bei dieser Vorstellung und jetzt erst wurde ihr bewusst, wie viel Sicherheit ihr Sullivans Anwesenheit doch vermittelt hatte.

„Da lang!", sagte Malfoy und schob sie in Richtung der Tür, zu der sie auch hereingekommen waren. Nachdem sie das Affenhaus verlassen hatten, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie eiligen Schrittes mit sich.

Sie bogen ein paar mal ab, passierten diverse Tiergehege und umrundeten schließlich ein weiteres, hinter dem Malfoy endlich anhielt, sich kurz umsah und – da sie sich alleine auf dieser Seite der Anlage standen – mit einem Wink seines rasch hervorgeholten Zauberstabes, ihnen beiden ihr ursprüngliches Outfit zurückgab.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte er und sah mit einem ironischen Lächeln auf sie herab.

Tamara öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

„Na wer sagt's denn - die Tiger...", meinte Malfoy erfreut nach einem kurzen Blick über die hüfthohe Mauer hinter der sie standen, „...ich wollte ja gleich hierher, aber Severus meinte, die Pinguine würden besser zu mir passen – der Kerl ist manchmal wirklich schrecklich. Was wollten Sie sagen, Miss Ogareff?"

„Sie schrieben, Severus hätte eingewilligt, mich zu treffen...", sagte Tamara rasch, „was muss ich also tun..."

„Ich glaube, Sie haben da etwas übersprungen, meine Liebe", unterbrach Malfoy sie. „Ich fragte Sie, wo wir stehen geblieben wären. Die korrekte Antwort darauf lautet: Wir waren da stehen geblieben, wo Sie mir darauf antworten wollten, warum Severus Ihnen nicht misstrauen sollte, wo doch auf der Hand liegt, dass Sie die verschiedensten Gründe hätten, ihn zu hassen."

„Ich hasse ihn nicht", seufzte Tamara, „selbst wenn ich ihn für einen Mörder hielte, würde ich ihn nicht hassen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Malfoy.

„Er wird... einen Grund gehabt haben." Tamara wich seinem Blick aus und sah auf den Boden.

„Ach... und wenn er einen ausreichend guten Grund gehabt hat, ist es nicht so schlimm, dass er Ihren Freund Dumbledore umgebracht hat?", fragte Malfoy schneidend.

„Sie verstehen das nicht...", flüsterte Tamara. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, lag ein verwundeter Ausdruck in ihrem Blick. „Sie sind doch verheiratet, Mister Malfoy? Lieben Sie Ihre Frau?"

„Ja...", sagte Malfoy überrascht, „das tue ich."

„Und wenn Sie etwas ganz Schreckliches getan hätte – würden Sie sie dann noch immer lieben?", fragte Tamara weiter.

„Ich denke schon", entgegnete Malfoy, „aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich auch ihre Tat gutheißen würde."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das, was Severus getan hat, gutheiße?", fuhr Tamara ihn unvermittelt an. „Das muss aber doch noch lange nicht heißen, dass ich ihn hereinlegen will."

„Schön und gut – aber was zum Teufel tut Sullivan hier, wenn Sie das nicht wollen?", fragte Malfoy lauernd.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", stöhnte Tamara. „Vielleicht ist er mir gefolgt – vielleicht hat er die Asche Ihres Briefes, den ich verbrannt habe zurückverwandelt. Er ist erfinderisch und hat es außerdem ziemlich gut drauf, Leute zu überwachen. Aber wir haben ihn ja zum Glück abgehängt... wenn das überhaupt David war und Sie nicht vielleicht doch unter Verfolgungswahn leiden."

„David... so so...", murmelte Malfoy.

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", fragte Tamara mit schmalen Augen.

„Nichts – ich finde es nur aufschlussreich, dass Sie Ihren angeblichen Peiniger beim Vornamen nennen", bemerkte Malfoy.

Tamara verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist nun wirklich kein zwangsläufiges Indiz für eine entspannte Beziehung."

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Malfoy in einem Ton, der klar machte, dass er ihrer Erklärung keinerlei Bedeutung zumaß.

„Mister Malfoy – würden Sie mir nun bitte endlich sagen, was ich tun muss, damit Sie dieses Treffen mit Severus arrangieren?", fragte Tamara.

„Das, was ich Ihnen bei unserem letzten Treffen vorschlug", sagte Malfoy vage.

„Wenn das schon wieder darauf hinausläuft, dass Sie Sex mit mir wollen – vergessen Sie es", zischte Tamara.

Für einen Moment erschien ein gefährliches Funkeln in Malfoys Augen. „Informationen!", sagte er knapp.

„Was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte Tamara, die automatisch einen Schritt zurückgetreten war.

„Wer leitet den Phönixorden seit Dumbledores Tod?", fragte Malfoy.

„Offiziell niemand", antwortete Tamara, „aber Minerva McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt tun es wohl mehr oder weniger, ohne dass es abgesprochen wurde."

„Und wer kümmert sich um Potter?" Malfoy verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht, als er den Namen aussprach.

„Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete Tamara wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ziemlich dürftig, Ihre Informationen", sagte Malfoy spöttisch.

„Herrgott – woher soll ich das denn wissen?", fauchte Tamara. „Ich kenne doch diesen Jungen nicht einmal."

„Zügeln Sie Ihr Temperament, Lady", knurrte Malfoy.

„Ich werde rausfinden, wer sich um Potter kümmert, okay?", fragte Tamara, mit erzwungener Ruhe.

„Nicht nötig!", sagte Malfoy.

„Was soll das heißen?", sie riss den Kopf hoch. „Sie wollen Informationen und ich werde sie Ihnen besorgen. Sie werden doch jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, nur weil ich nicht auf Anhieb weiß, wer auf diesen Bengel aufpasst?"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht – ich verschaffe Ihnen Ihr Date", entgegnete Malfoy.

„Wann und wo?", fragte Tamara atemlos.

„Jetzt...", sagte Malfoy, „...und hier!"

„Was...?" Tamara wurde blass. „Sie wollen doch damit nicht sagen... er ist hier?" Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen huschten wild umher, um die Umgebung abzusuchen.

„Ja, er ist hier!" Malfoy blieb ruhig stehen und beobachtete sie.

„Wo?", keuchte Tamara.

„Direkt vor deiner Nase, Tamara", sagte Malfoy.

xxx

_tbc_

_Nein, nein – das ist in Wirklichkeit gar kein Cliffhanger – das tut nur so! _;)


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo liebe Leser! Leider hat es diesmal wieder etwas länger mit dem Update gedauert, weil das reale Leben ein paar zeitraubende Überraschungen für mich bereit hielt. _

_Eines noch, bevor es losgeht..._

_Ich will hier nicht etwa anfangen, Antworten auf anonyme Reviews zu geben, denn ich denke, wer anonyme Kritik hinterlässt, ohne eine E-mail-Adresse anzugeben, will sicher keine Antwort - also kommt hier ein kleiner Hinweis für alle (vielleicht sind es ja tatsächlich mehrere...?), die sich an meinem Hang zu Cliffhangern stören: Ich werde weiter an spannenden Stellen mit dem Kapitel aufhören, wenn es sich aus dem Handlungsablauf so ergibt, weil ich Cliffs eben mag, als Autorin genauso wie als Leserin. Wer dafür keine Nerven hat, sollte vielleicht lieber warten, bis die Story zu Ende ist... oder sich eventuell doch lieber ein Buch kaufen._ ;)

_Ich wünsch' euch ganz viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_ :D

xxx

**Kapitel 10 – Wiedersehen**

Tamara starrte fassungslos in Malfoys Gesicht.

„Nein!", sagte sie nach einigen Sekunden und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer für dich ist, das zu akzeptieren, aber nichts desto trotz – es ist dir Wahrheit", sagte der blonde Mann, der behauptete, Severus Snape zu sein.

„Nein!", wiederholte Tamara monoton.

„Okay – ich werde dir als Beweis etwas aus der Vergangenheit beschreiben, das Malfoy nicht wissen kann – etwas, von dem nur du und ich Kenntnis haben." Er schien nachzudenken und kurz darauf auch zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein, mit dessen Ergebnis er jedoch offensichtlich haderte. „Es sind nicht mehr viele Erinnerungen da", sagte er mit etwas belegter Stimme, „und ich brauche eine eindeutige, um dich zu überzeugen."

Tamaras Atmung ging flach und in ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Sie stand nur da und sah Malfoy mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Wir haben es unter der Dusche getrieben...", begann dieser ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. „zuerst normal und danach... Du bist mit dem Rücken zu mir auf dem Seitenrand gestanden und ich habe dich von hinten genommen – anal. Zuerst warst du nicht so ganz angetan davon, aber dann... bist du offensichtlich auf deine Kosten gekommen. Du fragtest mich, wie sich das anfühlen würde und ich antwortete ‚eng' – aber das genügte dir nicht, also hab ich dir gesagt, dass es sich anfühlt, wie der jungfräuliche Popo einer vorlauten Nachhilfeschülerin und dass du die Klappe halten sollst."

Tamara schnappte nach Luft. Das was er beschrieben hatte, war eindeutig etwas, das sie mit Severus erlebt hatte. Es war aus einer Situation entstanden, in der sie sich gegenseitig liebevoll geärgert hatten, was schließlich in einer heftigen leidenschaftlichen Vereinigung und einer für sie neuen Variante des Liebesspiels gegipfelt hatte, die mit Zärtlichkeit ausgeklungen war. Was sie gerade gehört hatte, klang jedoch eher nach hartem, lieblosen Sex, als nach einer sinnlichen Begegnung. Trotzdem musste sie zugeben, dass es ein beeindruckender Beweis war – denn dass Severus Malfoy von dieser Sache erzählt hatte und noch dazu so detailliert, war kaum vorstellbar.

Die Erkenntnis, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, machte sie allerdings nicht glücklich, sondern wütend – weil er sie die ganze Zeit, die sie schon hier im Zoo waren, getäuscht hatte, weil er es vorgezogen hatte, sich ihr in anderer Gestalt zu nähern und es ihr nicht möglich war, ihn wirklich zu sehen, weil er ihr gerade diese Sache unter der Dusche erzählen musste und weil es so sachlich davon sprach, als wäre es völlig bedeutungslos gewesen, mit ihr zu schlafen.

„Verdammt! Musstest du unbedingt diese Erinnerung wählen?", zischte sie ihn unvermittelt an. „Wir haben uns so sehr geliebt und du behältst ausgerechnet einen Analfick im Gedächtnis?"

Ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, das gar nicht zu Malfoy zu passen schien und dessen Züge in einer Weise sympathisch wirken ließ, die Tamara verblüffte.

„Dein Temperament scheint keinen Schaden genommen zu haben, seit wir uns das letzte Mal trafen", sagte er. „Du glaubst mir also?"

„Ja!", stieß Tamara hervor. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, näher an ihn heranzutreten, geschweige denn, sich in seine Arme zu schmeißen, denn sie hatte noch immer eindeutig Malfoy vor Augen. „Es ist nicht fair, dass ich nicht dich sehen darf, Severus, sondern nur ihn."

„Lucius würde dir das sicher sehr übel nehmen, wenn er dich hören könnte", meine Snape ironisch.

Er erdreistete sich also auch noch, sich in dieser Situation über sie lustig zu machen? Tamara bebete vor Zorn. Sie hatte sich das Wiedersehen mit Severus in ihren Tagträumen ganz anders vorgestellt – und nun das...

Gerade als sie Luft holte, um ihrem Zorn Luft zu machen, sprach er weiter. „Schließ die Augen, Tamara – damit du diesen schrecklich gutaussehenden, blonden Kerl nicht mehr ansehen musst."

Im gleichen Moment, als er das sagte, sprang Tamara die Angst an, dass er – falls sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam – fort sein könnte, wenn sie die Augen wieder öffnete, bevor sie ihm hatte sagen können, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und dass sie weiterhin an seine Loyalität glaubte.

„Keine Sorge - ich werde nicht einfach verschwinden", sagte er, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Es würde sicher nicht schaden, ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie ihm vertraute. Tamara schloss die Augen.

Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Hand schon kurz bevor er sie tatsächlich auf ihre Wange legte. Diese Berührung fühlte sich unsagbar gut an... und vertraut - vor ihrem inneren Auge war es nun wirklich Severus der da vor ihr stand. Der Zorn, der sie noch vor ein paar Sekunden durchgeschüttelt hatte, fiel von ihr ab und an seine Stelle trat das Bedürfnis, ihm zu sagen, was ihr am meisten auf der Seele lag, solange sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

„Komm zurück zu mir, Severus!", flüsterte sie.

„Das kann ich nicht – noch nicht", erwiderte er, „und das weißt du auch."

...noch nicht... NOCH nicht – Tamara hielt sich an dem einzigen Wort fest, dass ein wenig Hoffnung zuließ.

„Auch wenn fast alle anderen das denken - ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass du wirklich ein... Todesser bist, Severus", sagte sie gehetzt, ohne die Augen dabei zu öffnen. „Du bist doch noch immer auf unserer Seite, nicht wahr? Sag mir, dass es so ist... bitte..."

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte Snape.

Tamara kam es vor, als würde bei diesen Worten eine tonnenschwere Last ihre Schultern verlassen.

„Warum hast du..." fuhr sie fort und verstummte dann, weil sie es nicht über sich brachte, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Dumbledore?", fragte Snape an ihrer Stelle.

„Ja!"

„Ich hatte es ihm versprochen", sagte Snape dumpf. „Albus war todkrank... und er wollte Draco Malfoys Seele schützen."

„Wer ist das?", fragte Tamara. „Malfoys Sohn?"

„Ja!"

„Wie konnte er den Jungen denn beschützen, indem er stirbt?", fragte Tamara irritiert.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder, senkte aber den Blick, weil sie es als befremdlich empfand, von Malfoy junior zu sprechen und dabei dessen Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen. Im gleichen Moment verschwand Snapes Hand von ihrem Gesicht. Um den körperlichen Kontakt zu ihm nicht abbrechen zu lassen, griff sie danach. Er erwiderte den Druck ihrer Finger und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Tamara, dass er für einen kurzen Moment lächelte.

„Draco hatte vom dunklen Lord den Auftrag, Dumbledore umzubringen", sagte er dann wieder ernst, „in Vertretung seines Vaters, der zu dieser Zeit in Askaban einsaß."

„Du hast ihm diesen... Mord... also abgenommen?", fragte Tamara.

„Ja!"

„Aber warum hat Albus..."

„Es reicht!", unterbrach Snape Tamara plötzlich unwirsch. „Die Zeit ist knapp und nun bin ich an der Reihe, Fragen zu stellen."

Das war so typisch Snape, dass Tamara nun eindeutig das Gefühl hatte, mit Severus zu sprechen und es aufgab, sich an Malfoys Anblick zu stören.

„Na dann – leg los", sagte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Warum ist Sullivan hier?", fragte Snape.

Musste er unbedingt gleich DAS fragen? Tamara zog für einen kurzen Moment in Erwägung, weiterhin Ahnungslosigkeit vorzutäuschen, entschied sich aber dann doch für die Wahrheit, da Severus ihr vermutlich ohnehin nichts anderes abkaufen würde.

„Er passt auf mich auf", sagte sie leise und behielt Snapes, beziehungsweise Malfoys Mimik im Auge.

„So wie es aussieht, tut er das nur mit mäßigem Erfolg", bemerkte dieser spöttisch.

„Es war aber auch nicht anzunehmen, dass du von Anfang an die alte Lady verdächtigen würdest", verteidigte Tamara ihren Lehrmeister.

„Ich habe ihn schon einmal in dieser entzückenden Aufmachung gesehen und auch in der des bärtigen Hippies, als ich noch beim Orden war", erklärte Snape „... oder sollte ich lieber sagen, als der Orden mich noch als ihm zugehörig betrachtete...?"

„Na ja – wir hatten ja auch mit Malfoy gerechnet und nicht mit dir." Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Tamara David schon heftig fluchen, wenn er erfahren würde, warum seine Deckung so schnell aufgeflogen war.

„Wir...", echote Snape und zog das Wort dabei pikiert in die Länge. „Dann ist Sullivan also in deine Pläne mich wiederzusehen komplett eingeweiht?"

Nun wurde es gefährlich.

„Ja!", entgegnete Tamara.

„Wie war das noch mal? Warum wolltest du mich treffen?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", fauchte Tamara. „Weil ich dich liebe, Severus!"

„Und warum will Sullivan, dass du mich triffst?", fragte Snape ungerührt weiter. „Ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass ER mich nicht liebt."

Nun wurde es verdammt gefährlich.

„Er... möchte mir helfen", sagte Tamara mit belegter Stimme, „und er schließt die Möglichkeit nicht aus, dass du noch auf unserer Seite stehst."

„Komisch – das hat er sich gar nicht anmerken lassen, als ich ihn das letzte Mal traf", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Vielleicht lag das daran, dass du ihn mit deinen verdammten schwarzen Flüchen traktiert hast?", fuhr Tamara ihn an.

„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?", fragte Snape. Er tat es fast beiläufig – ohne der Frage eine besondere Intensität zu verleihen – musterte Tamara dabei jedoch durchdringend aus Malfoys eisblauen Augen.

Verflucht noch mal – nun WAR es gefährlich. Tamara spürte förmlich, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und fragte sich eine unwirklich erscheinende Sekunde lang, ob das unverfänglicher war, als rot anzulaufen.

„Zweimal!", stieß sie atemlos hervor. „Aber das war nur weil..."

„Ich will nicht wissen, warum!", unterbrach Snape sie grob. „Mich interessiert vielmehr, welches Interesse ein Mann, der dich vögelt und der mich noch dazu für einen Verräter hält, daran haben sollte, dass du mich wiedersiehst, außer natürlich jenem, mich im Gefängnis oder vielleicht besser noch tot sehen zu wollen."

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", keuchte Tamara. „David hat mir versprochen, dir die Chance zu geben, zu beweisen, dass deine Loyalität nach wie vor dem Orden gehört und dass du immer noch gegen Vol... den dunklen Lord kämpfst."

„Wie großzügig von ihm", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Du hast dich also wirklich dazu bereit erklärt, als Lockvogel für ihn zu fungieren? Na, wenn das keine Liebe ist..."

„Nachdem ich keinerlei Zweifel an deiner Unschuld habe, ist das nicht halb so verwerflich, wie du es hinstellst", zischte Tamara.

„Und was, wenn ich diese Unschuld nicht beweisen kann?", knurrte Snape. „Besuchst du mich dann wenigstens mal in Askaban?"

Tamara wurde noch blasser. „Du wirst es beweisen können – du wirst einfach die Wahrheit sagen...", hauchte sie.

„Die Wahrheit...", schnaubte Snape, „...ist ohne Beweise nicht mehr wert, als..." er brach ab und sein Kopf ruckte herum. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte er, über das Tigergehege hinweg, den Weg hinunter, auf dem sie vorhin gekommen waren.

„Da kommt er ja, dein Beschützer", sagte er leise.

Tamara folgte seinem Blick und tatsächlich – die Gestalt, die dort in der Ferne auszumachen war, entpuppte sich beim Näherkommen als ihr Lehrmeister. Er hatte nun, nachdem er so offensichtlich erkannt worden war, auf die Tarnung verzichtet und wieder sein normales Aussehen angenommen, wobei auch er – der Örtlichkeit angepasst - Muggelkleidung trug.

Noch während sie hinsah, begann Sullivan zu laufen.

„Severus, rede mit ihm", bat Tamara flehentlich. „Ich schwöre dir..."

„Nein!", unterbrach Snape sie scharf. „Dieses Risiko werde ich nicht eingehen. Ich kann unserer Sache nur dienen, indem ich Voldemorts Armee von innen heraus sabotiere und das kann ich nicht von Askaban aus tun. Tamara, ich will nicht, dass du noch einmal versuchst, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen. Halt dich von Malfoy und von allen anderen Todessern fern. Versprich mir das!"

„Aber..."

„Versprich es mir!", zischte Snape, packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

Sullivan riss im Laufen den Zauberstab heraus.

„Das kann ich nicht...", hauchte Tamara.

Snape ließ die Arme sinken und starrte sie wütend an

Tamara fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.

Er erwiderte den Kuss ungestüm und grob, bevor er sie von sich stieß.

„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte er und disapparierte.

Tamara starrte auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie taumelte und griff haltsuchend hinter sich, erreichte die Umrandungsmauer und rutschte, den Rücken dagegen gelehnt, langsam daran herab, bis sie auf dem Boden saß.

So fand Sullivan sie, als er kaum eine halbe Minute später, ziemlich außer Puste dort eintraf.

„Tamara!", die Angst in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke, legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen und hob ihren Kopf so weit an, dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er.

„Ja...", hauchte Tamara.

Sullivan überprüfte ihre Aussage sicherheitshalber mit seinem Zauberstab

„Warum hast du Malfoy geküsst?", fragte er dann.

„Das war nicht Malfoy", flüsterte Tamara.

Sullivan starrte sie an.

„Snape?", keuchte er.

Tamara nickte.

„Hast du von Anfang an gewusst, dass er es sein würde?", fragte Sullivan gepresst.

„Nein – das hat er mir erst hier gesagt." Wieder starrte sie auf die Stelle, an der Snape verschwunden war.

„Komm hoch!", forderte Sullivan sie auf, nahm sie bei den Händen und zog sie auf die Beine. „Und? Was hat er gesagt?" Es gelang ihm nicht, seine Stimme dabei auch nur ansatzweise freundlich klingen zu lassen.

„Dass ich ihn nicht mehr kontaktieren soll – verstehst du, David? Das war's! Ich werde ihn nicht wiedersehen... und dabei konnte ich ihn nicht mal sehen, sondern nur Malfoy..." Tamara grub die Zähne in ihre Unterlippe und schloss die Augen, als sie die Tränen kommen spürte.

Sullivan seufzte tief und vernehmlich. „Na komm schon her!", brummte er und zog sie an sich. Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust und ließ ihrer Verzweiflung freien Lauf, während er ihr tröstend über Rücken und Haar strich.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Tamara etwas beruhigt und hob den Kopf mitsamt dem tränenfeuchten Blick.

„Er hat gesagt, er steht immer noch auf unserer Seite", krächzte sie mit vom Weinen heiserer Stimme.

„Na klar – was sollte er denn sonst sagen?", schnaubte Sullivan.

Tamara sah ihn verzagt an.

„Was erwartest du? Dass ich ihm das abnehme?" Sullivan schüttelte den Kopf. „Davon müsste er mich schon höchstpersönlich überzeugen."

„Er vertraut dir so wenig, wie du ihm", sagte Tamara leise.

„Nachdem er aber nun mal derjenige ist, der Beweise zu erbringen hat – falls seine Behauptung wirklich wahr sein sollte - wird er wohl oder übel jemandem vom Orden vertrauen MÜSSEN, wenn er sich nicht weiter den Vorwurf machen lassen will, ein dreckiger Verräter zu sein", sagte Sullivan schneidend. „Jeder weitere Tag, den er das nicht tut, ist ein weiteres Argument dafür, dass er mit dem Mord an Dumbledore endgültig übergelaufen ist."

Er nahm Tamara bei den Oberarmen und schob sie ein wenig von sich weg.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen", fügte er wesentlich sanfter hinzu.

Tamara nickte stumm. Sullivan legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und sie gingen langsam den Weg zurück, den er vorher im Laufschritt bewältigt hatte.

Snape, der hinter einem dichten Gebüsch umweit des Tigergeheges stand, das ihn vor den Blicken der Beiden verborgen hatte, sah ihnen nach, bis sie verschwunden waren.

Gleich danach apparierte er an einen Ort im schottischen Hochland, den er bevorzugt aufsuchte, wenn er alleine sein wollte - aufgrund der Unzugänglichkeit des Geländes war er dort noch nie einer Menschenseele begegnet. So stand er nun inmitten von wogendem Gras auf einem Hochplateau, lies sich den Wind um die Nase wehen und den Blick dabei in die Ferne schweifen.

Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Gestalt, die er angenommen hatte, sich wieder in seine eigene zurückverwandelte, und er würde darauf warten, da es nicht ganz ungefährlich war, die Wirkung von Vielsafttrank vorzeitig durch einen Zauberspruch zu beenden. Er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, nachher anders auszusehen als vorher und diesen Umstand Voldemort erklären zu müssen.

Untätig warten war allerdings auch nicht unbedingt das, was er im Moment brauchen konnte – lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, seine aufgewühlten Gefühle umgehend mit Arbeit zuzudecken – aber dass er als Malfoys Double durch Voldemorts Hauptquartier spazierte, kam natürlich nicht in Frage, zumal auch der echte Lucius sich vermutlich dort aufhalten und auf seine Rückkehr warten würde. Und eigentlich schadete es auch nicht, wenn er etwas zur Ruhe kam, ehe er zurückkehrte, denn das Wiedersehen mit Tamara hatte ihn erheblich aufgewühlt, was er sich selbst zwar zähneknirschend eingestand, seinem Freund gegenüber aber nicht vorhatte zuzugeben.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, ihr wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Sie war ihm fremd – eben wie jemand, den er vor Jahren flüchtig gekannt hatte - und gleichzeitig geradezu unheimlich vertraut. Er hatte viele ihrer kleinen Gesten in dem Gespräch vorausgeahnt, hatte gewusst, an welcher Stelle sie die Stirn runzeln oder die Nase kraus ziehen würde.

Die innere Wärme, die er trotz seines Misstrauens in ihrer Gegenwart empfunden hatte, irritierte ihn. Es fühlte sich an wie... wie etwas, für das in seinem Leben momentan absolut kein Platz war.

Der Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren und obwohl diese schon länger in sein Blickfeld flatterten, wurde ihm nun erst bewusst, dass es seinen eigenen, schwarzen waren und nicht mehr Malfoys blonde Mähne.

Es war an der Zeit zurückzukehren – zu einem Leben, in dem kein Platz war für die Freiheit eines Einzelnen und schon gar nicht für die Gefühle, die ihn gerade überrollt hatten. Er sog noch einmal tief die würzige Luft in seine Lungen und disapparierte.

Als er vor Voldemorts Hauptquartier ankam, wurde er schon von Malfoy erwartet, der in zur Seite zog, sodass er genötigt war, mit in den Garten zu gehen.

„Da bist du ja endlich!" Der Blonde musterte ihn neugierig. „Nun erzähl schon, Severus – was hast du erlebt? Ich hoffe, du hast es gebührend genossen, in so einen perfekten Körper zu stecken."

„Du alter Angeber", seufzte Snape, der sich etwas mehr Aufschub gewünscht hatte, bevor er Bericht erstatten musste. Gleich darauf verfinsterte sich seine Miene, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch ein Hühnchen mit Malfoy zu rupfen hatte. „Du hast Tamara vorgeschlagen, dass sie mit dir ins Bett gehen soll, als Ausgleich für deine großzügige Unterstützung?", fuhr er den anderen an. „Vermutlich hattest du nur vergessen, das mir gegenüber zu erwähnen, nicht wahr?"

Malfoy wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, als sein Freund ihn anblaffte.

„Das war nur ein Test, Severus, nichts weiter." Er hob die Hände zum Zeichen seiner Unschuld und bemühte sich um einen dementsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie sie reagiert – wie weit sie geht, wenn ich sie in die Enge treibe. Sie hat diese Option ziemlich vehement abgelehnt, falls dich das beruhigt."

„Hm... was mich weit weniger beruhigt, ist mein Gefühl, das mir sagt, dass du das durchaus durchgezogen hättest, wenn sie darauf eingegangen wäre", knurrte Snape.

„Severus - was denkst du nur von mir?", schnaubte Malfoy entrüstet. „Es stimmt schon, dass ich normalerweise keine Skrupel hätte, so etwas zu tun", lenkte er dann ein. „Sie ist eine sehr reizvolle Frau, diese Tamara, und anfangs hatte ich durchaus in Erwägung gezogen, sie flachzulegen, aber nachdem ich nun weiß, wie du zu ihr stehst, ist sie natürlich tabu für mich."

Snape fixierte ihn mit einem abschätzigen, kaltem Blick.

„Du glaubst mir nicht", sagte Malfoy leise. Er schien ehrlich betroffen zu sein.

„Ist es denn wichtig, ob ich das glaube?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Ja, das ist es – MIR ist es wichtig", zischte Malfoy. „Kannst du dich erinnern, dass ich dir sagte, ich würde dich umbringen, wenn du etwas mit Narzissa anfangen würdest und du mir geantwortet hast, DAS würde dich nicht davon abhalten, wohl aber, dass ich dein Freund bin? Ich habe wirklich keinerlei Problem damit, mir eine Frau, dir mir gefällt auch zu nehmen, aber einen Freund zu hintergehen... das würde auch ich nicht tun."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich, dass ich das gesagt habe, Lucius, und ich meinte es auch so, aber es dir zu sagen, war leichter, als es dir jetzt zu glauben." Snape stockte einen Moment und überlegte, ob er weiterreden sollte. „Solche ehrbaren Grundsätze wirken irgendwie etwas... skurril, in dem Umfeld, in dem wir beide uns bewegen."

„Ich weiß!", sagte Lucius und das traurige, resignierte Lächeln, dass er aufsetzte, ließ sein Gesicht seltsamerweise jünger wirken. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass du ein Mann von Ehre bist, Severus... ich vertraue dir voll und ganz... als Mensch, ganz unabhängig vom Umfeld... und es bestürzt mich, dass du dasselbe nicht von mir sagen kannst."

Snape sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Du bist anders seit Askaban", sagte er dann.

Malfoy erbleichte und sein Gesicht schien einzufallen – von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wirkte er müde und kraftlos.

„Seit Askaban ist mir klar, dass ich versagt habe", flüsterte er. „Ich habe die Weichen für mein Leben und auch für das meiner Frau und meines Sohnes falsch gestellt... und es gibt kein Zurück."

Schweigend studierte Snape das Gesicht seines Freundes und versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, ob dieser tatsächlich meinte, was er sagte – und auch darüber, wie viel er nun sagen konnte, ohne sich in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe von diesem Zug abzuspringen und einen anderen Weg zu nehmen...", fragte er nach einer Weile zögernd, „würdest du es tun?"

„Ja", sagte Malfoy düster, „aber machen wir uns nichts vor - es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Wenn man eine bestimmte Grenze einmal überschritten hat – so wie du und ich es getan haben – dann kann man nur noch weitergehen... bis zum Ende, denn die einzigen Alternativen dazu sind Askaban und der Tod und keine davon ist tatsächlich akzeptabel."

„Da hast du Recht – keine davon ist annehmbar", erwiderte Snape ernst. „Ich vertraue dir, Lucius", fügte er dann leise hinzu.

Malfoy antwortete nicht darauf, aber es war ihm anzusehen, wie viel ihm diese Worte bedeuteten.

Er räusperte sich, als wolle er versuchen, seine Rührung damit zu verscheuchen. „Und – was ist nun im Zoo passiert?", erkundigte er sich und seine Stimme klang nur noch leicht kratzig dabei.

Snape berichtete in groben Zügen, wie das Treffen mit Tamara abgelaufen war, wobei er allerdings die Informationen wegließ, die ihm zum Verhängnis hätten werden können, wenn sie in falsche Hände gelangten.

„Sullivan war also schon wieder da?", fragte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd. „Sie handelt demnach tatsächlich in Absprache mit ihm?"

„Entweder das, oder sie ist sehr unvorsichtig, was das Verwischen von Spuren angeht", sagte Snape.

„Meinst du, dass sie sich daran hält, keinen Kontakt mehr mit dir aufzunehmen?" Malfoys Miene nach, hielt er selbst das nicht für wahrscheinlich.

„Ich hoffe es", entgegnete Snape und überlegte gleichzeitig, ob dies tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach.

xxx

„Hier!", sagte Sullivan und reichte Tamara ein Glas, das sie entgegennahm, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ Sullivan sich – ebenfalls mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand - neben ihr auf das Sofa sinken. „Meinst du nicht, dass du nun lange genug das Feuer angestarrt hast?"

Tamara schüttelte den Kopf ohne den Blick von den Flammen abzuwenden, in die sie tatsächlich seit geraumer Zeit schweigend starrte.

„Na komm schon – lass mich teilhaben an deinem Elend", raunte Sullivan und legte den Arm um sie.

„Das ist nicht witzig, David!", fauchte Tamara, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen den Körperkontakt.

„Na ja – wenn du auf gutgemeinte Ratschläge nicht reagierst..." Sullivan zuckte die Schultern. „Und jetzt erzähl mir, was in dir vorgeht und vor allem, was du als nächstes vorhast – denn dass du dich darauf beschränkst, weiterhin still vor dich hinzuleiden, kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen."

„Was in mir vorgeht?", flüsterte Tamara gequält. „Ich fühle... eine absolut... trostlose Leere. Als hätte ich in diesem Zoo für ein paar wundervolle Minuten lang wieder wirklich gelebt und nun ist wieder alles... taub und... hohl. Es ist ein Zustand... der nur den Namen ‚Leben' trägt, sich aber nicht so anfühlt. Ich atme und mein Herz schlägt einfach weiter, aber ich weiß nicht warum... und wofür sich das überhaupt noch lohnen sollte."

Sullivan zog sie näher an sich und strich ihr tröstend über die Schulter.

„Also, ehrlichgesagt bin ich froh, dass dein Herz und deine Lungen ein wenig vernünftiger sind, als du", murmelte er. „Vielleicht wissen sie eben besser als du selbst, dass du eine Kämpfernatur bist und niemals aufgibst."

„Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen müssen", flüsterte Tamara. „Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, David."

„Vielleicht im Moment nicht, aber die kommt wieder, Täubchen, glaub mir." Sullivan küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

Tamara drückte sich an ihn und schniefte vernehmlich.

„Warum willst du überhaupt, dass ich weiterkämpfe?", fragte sie dann, für einen völlig hohlen Menschen erstaunlich angriffslustig. „Du glaubst doch nicht an Severus' Unschuld und müsstest demnach froh sein, wenn ich aufhöre, mir Hoffnungen zu machen."

„Vielleicht, weil ich mir dich gar nicht anders vorstellen kann, als dich nach diesem arroganten Kerl mit den Leichenbestatterklamotten verzehrend?", schlug Sullivan vor.

„Findest du wirklich, das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt, dich über mich lustig zu machen?", knurrte Tamara.

„Wenn es dich aus deiner Lethargie holt – durchaus", entgegnete Sullivan. „Du darfst mich auch gerne beschimpfen, falls dich das erleichtert."

„Blödmann", murmelte Tamara.

„Du warst schon mal besser, im Beschimpfen", bemerkte Sullivan stirnrunzelnd.

Tamara seufzte und lächelte kläglich, als sie den Kopf zu ihm hob.

„Was soll ich denn nun tun, David?", fragte sie leise. „Die Vorstellung, einfach nur abzuwarten, was passiert, ist... schrecklich. Ich kann doch nicht untätig herumsitzen und warten... Was ist, wenn irgendwann einer von euch Severus angreift, falls der Orden auf die Todesser trifft, und er vielleicht getötet wird? Er schwebt in ständiger Gefahr, die von beiden Seiten ausgeht, solange er nicht bewiesen hat, dass er kein Verräter ist."

„Ja, das könnte man durchaus so sehen", gab Sullivan zu, „wenn seine Behauptung stimmt – was ich noch immer nicht glaube."

„Ich werde ihm helfen, diesen Beweis zu erbringen", sagte Tamara mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit und rückte ein Stück von Sullivan ab, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Wie willst du das denn anstellen?", fragte der skeptisch.

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, was Severus mir über Dumbledores Tod berichtet hat. Bestimmt hat Albus irgendeinen Beweis dafür hinterlassen, dass er von Severus verlangte, ihn zu töten." Tamaras Augen glänzten, aber diesmal nicht wegen der Tränen, sondern vor Tatendrang.

„Minerva hat Dumbledores Büro nach seinem Tod gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt", dämpfte Sullivan ihre neu erwachte Motivation. „Wenn da irgendein Beweisstück gewesen wäre, hätte sie es entdeckt. Oder meinst du, Dumbledore hätte etwas, das Snape entlastet, so gut versteckt, dass niemand es findet?"

„Vielleicht hat Minerva nur nicht an den richtigen Stellen gesucht", sagte Tamara stur.

„Sie kannte Dumbledore ziemlich gut..." Sullivans Stimme klang nun schon etwas ungehalten.

„Ich werde am besten selbst mit ihr darüber reden", entgegnete Tamara brüsk.

Sullivan verschränkte die Arme. „Schön – dann warten wir ab, was sie dazu zu sagen hat."

„Wir? Nachdem du ohnehin nicht glaubst, dass Severus noch auf unserer Seite steht, dürfte es kaum nötig sein, dass du bei diesem Gespräch dabei bist", mokierte sich Tamara.

Sullivans Blick verdüsterte sich. „Nun pass mal gut auf, meine Liebe...", sagte er schneidend, „ich habe dich nicht aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit bei deinem Plan unterstützt. Es gibt eine Vereinbarung zwischen uns – wir sind ein Team. Du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich dich im Alleingang weitermachen lasse, bloß weil dir gerade eingefallen ist, dass dir meine Mitwirkung gerade gar nicht so willkommen ist?"

„Schön – dann reden eben WIR mit Minerva", fauchte Tamara. Sie sprang auf und begann vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu laufen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch mit Potter sprechen um zu erfahren was genau er beobacht hat - jede kleinste Nuance", stieß sie hervor.

„Potter ist unterwegs um nach... hm... er sucht gewisse Dinge, die helfen sollen Riddle zu vernichten", meinte Sullivan kopfschüttelnd, „und außerdem hab ich mir sagen lassen, dass er ziemlich explosiv auf den Namen Snape reagiert – er würde dich zum Teufel jagen, wenn du mit deiner Unschuldstheorie daherkommst.

„Und was ist mit Malfoys Sohn?", fragte Tamara ohne stehen zu bleiben. „Der war doch auch dabei."

Sullivan verdrehte die Augen. „Denkst du, es wäre klug, ausgerechnet Malfoys Sohn darauf zu stoßen, dass du Snape für einen Gegner des Lords hältst? Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Malfoys bei Riddle nicht gerade hoch im Kurs stehen und jede Möglichkeit wahrnehmen würden, um wieder ein paar Pluspunkte einzuheimsen."

„Und was bleibt dann noch?", fuhr Tamara ihn an. „Wenn ich wüsste, wo ich diesen bescheuerten Riddle finde, könnte ich ja hingehen und mich als Todesserin anheuern lassen", knurrte sie leise.

„Ich hör wohl nicht recht!", schnaubte Sullivan.

„Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, wo er sich aufhält?", fragte Tamara.

„Das würde ich ganz bestimmt gerade DIR auf die Nase binden", sagte Sullivan sarkastisch.

„Wie war das gleich noch mal mit ‚Wir sind ein Team'?" Tamara blieb stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihren Meister von oben herab an. „Du willst mich nur als Lockvogel, nicht war David? Damit du Severus in die Finger kriegst. Du erwartest, dass ich dir vertraue und alles mit dir bespreche, aber DU vertraust MIR kein bisschen."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe", brummte Sullivan.

„Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte Tamara verächtlich. „Weil du nämlich die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen hast und ich nur eine dumme kleine Frau mit unpassenden Gefühlen bin."

„So drastisch würde ich das nicht ausdrücken", entgegnete Sullivan trocken.

„Vielen Dank auch!", zischte Tamara und wandte sich ab, offensichtlich in der Absicht den Raum zu verlassen.

„Tamara!", rief Sullivan.

Sie war schon fast bei der Tür.

„Wir haben nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo Riddle sich aufhält - ehrlich", sagte Sullivan. „Das wäre eine der Fragen, die ich Snape gerne stellen würde, wenn ich ihn ‚in die Finger kriege'."

Tamara blieb stehen.

„Blöderweise hat er dir das Märchen nicht abgenommen, dass ich dich so fürchterlich schikaniere", sinnierte Sullivan, „sonst könne die Lockvogel-Sache tatsächlich ganz gut funktionieren."

„Er hat mich selber so behandelt, als ich seine Schülerin war", sagte Tamara finster und drehte sich um, „darum wäre das nie Grund genug für ihn, um sich in die Nähe einer möglichen Falle zu begeben."

„Was ist mit... Eifersucht? Wäre das eventuell Grund genug?" Nun war es Sullivan, der in die Flammen starrte.

Tamara ging langsam zur Couch zurück und setzte sich wieder hin – allerdings so weit wie möglich entfernt von ihm. Sie hatte ihm verschwiegen, dass Severus sie danach gefragt hatte, ob sie miteinander schliefen. Überhaupt war es ihr unheimlich, das Thema David gegenüber anzusprechen. Seit er auf ihre Vorwürfe nach der Sache in der Küche so extrem reagiert hatte, hielt sie es für sicherer, so zu tun, als wäre nie etwas Derartiges zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, auch wenn sie manchmal deutlich spürte, dass er sie auf eine Art ansah, auf die ein Meister seine Schülerin nicht ansehen sollte und die erst recht nichts Väterliches an sich hatte. Zwar fühlte sie sich nicht wohl dabei, denn Dinge unter den Teppich zu kehren, entsprach durchaus nicht ihrer Gewohnheit, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich dazu äußern sollte, ohne entweder seinen Zorn heraufzubeschwören, oder - was noch fataler wäre - ein neues Ereignis dieser Art auszulösen. Und nun kam er mit dieser Frage...

„Ich glaube nicht...", sagte sie vage. „Ich schätze, Severus denkt zu... pragmatisch und rationell, um sich aus einem solchen Grund zu spontanen Handlungen hinreißen zu lassen."

„Ich könnte ihm schreiben...", sagte Sullivan. Es war ihm nicht anzumerken, ob er ihren Einwand überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. „Malfoy würde den Brief sicher weitertransportieren, wenn er so aussieht, als käme er von dir."

„NEIN – das wirst du nicht tun!", rief Tamara.

Sullivan warf ihr einen Blick zu, der erschreckend wenig nach ‚Einlenken' aussah. „Wenn ich ihn glauben machen könnte, dass ich wirklich nur aus dieser einen Motivation heraus handele... wenn ich diese Rolle überzeugend spielen würde - einen alten halbsenilen Narren, der sich in eine junge Frau verliebt hat..."

„David!", unterbrach ihn Tamara empört.

„Was würde er wohl tun, wenn ich ihm schreibe, dass ich Anspruch auf dich erhebe und er seine schmierigen Todesserfinger von dir lassen soll?", fragte Sullivan ungerührt. „Meinst du, er würde mir einen Besuch abstatten um mich von der Amoralität meines Ansinnens zu überzeugen?"

„Du bist vollkommen übergeschnappt – das meine ich!", fauchte Tamara.

„Mag sein – und wenn er das auch meint, wird er sich vielleicht ködern lassen", antwortete Sullivan kühl.

„David! Ich will, dass Severus mir vertraut", sagte Tamara mühsam beherrscht. „Ich kann ihn nicht anlügen."

„Das müsstest du ja auch nicht", entgegnete Sullivan. _‚Nicht einmal ich müsste lügen...'_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Du wärst praktisch nicht direkt involviert."

„Das ist doch... verrückt!", stöhnte Tamara. „Und was, wenn er hier auftaucht und DICH erwischt, anstatt du ihn?"

„Tja – da hoffe ich, dass du mir den Arsch rettest", meinte Sullivan flapsig. „Wofür habe ich dich die letzten zwei Jahre ausgebildet?"

„Reicht es dir nicht noch vom letzten Zusammentreffen mit Severus? Hast du noch immer nicht genug, von dunklen Flüchen und Schmerzen?", fragte Tamara schneidend.

Sullivans Miene verdüsterte sich. Er drehte den Kopf weg und starrte in die Flammen. Als er sich wieder ihr zuwandte, sah er Tamara mit genau dem Blick an, vor dem sie sich fürchtete – er dachte an die Nummer auf dem Küchentisch, das spürte sie.

Nun war sie diejenige, die den Kopf abwandte.

„Ich werde diesen Brief schreiben", sagte Sullivan rau. „Was habe ich schon zu verlieren...?"

Noch bevor Tamara sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wie er das meinte, wurden sie beide abgelenkt von einer Eule, deren Schnabel ungeduldig an die Scheibe des Wohnzimmerfensters klackerte. Sullivan erhob sich, um sie hereinzulassen.

Tamara hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass der Brief von Severus wäre, weil er ihr vielleicht doch noch etwas mehr zu sagen hatte, als er es im Zoo hatte tun können, und seufzte leise, als der Vogel David den Fuß hinhielt.

Ihre Enttäuschung wurde jedoch umgehend verdrängt, als sie sah, wie Sullivan auf die Nachricht reagierte. Der Hauch von Resignation, der seine Gesichtszüge gerade noch beherrscht hatte, war abgelöst worden, von energischer Entschlossenheit.

„Ich muss weg!", sagte er knapp und schloss das Fenster, nachdem er die Eule hinausgescheucht hatte. „Ein Todesserangriff auf... egal – es scheint ernst zu sein."

„Ich komme mit!", rief Tamara.

„Das tust du nicht!" Sullivans Stimme klang so scharf und bestimmt, dass Tamara nicht wagte, ihm zu wiedersprechen, da sie befürchtete, er würde mit irgendeinem Zauber sicherstellen, dass sie sich seinem Willen beugte.

Er warf ihr noch einen letzten, intensiven Blick zu, legte seinen Umhang über und disapparierte.

Die darauffolgenden Minuten tröpfelten zäh wie klebriger Honig vor sich hin, sodass Tamara mehrmals versucht war, die Wanduhr, auf die sie immer wieder starrte, mit einem gezielten Fluch explodieren zu lassen um sich abzureagieren. Ihre Hilflosigkeit machte sie verrückt. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, außer warten. David hatte scheinbar genau gewusst, dass er ihr den Ort des Geschehens nicht nennen durfte – im anderen Fall wäre sie längst dorthin unterwegs gewesen.

Auch wenn es ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam - es war kaum etwas mehr als eine Stunde vergangen, als Sullivan schließlich zurückkehrte. Seine Kleidung wies an einigen Stellen Brandlöcher auf, die langen weißen Haare hingen wirr um seinen Kopf und er wirkte ziemlich erschöpft, war aber nicht verletzt – zumindest nicht offensichtlich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Tamara vorsichtshalber nach. Ihre Stimme zitterte so stark, dass sie selber davon erschrak.

„Ja...", antwortete Sullivan heiser, „ich bin okay." Er strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht, atmete einmal tief durch und fixierte Tamara mit seinen durchdringenden grauen Augen.

„Snape...", sagte er dann und machte eine Pause, in der Tamara meinte, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben, „...wir haben ihn!"

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich weiß, ich weiß – schon wieder so ein böser Cliffhanger – aber das hat sich an dieser Stelle so unwiderstehlich angeboten, dass ich nicht anders konnte._ ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 – Der Gefangene**

„Ihr... habt ihn...", sagte Tamara tonlos. Sie wirkte wie erstarrt – nur ihre Augen zeugten von dem emotionalen Ausnahmezustand, in den sie diese Nachricht versetzt hatte.

Sullivan nickte.

„Er... lebt...?" Tamaras Stimme bekam einen hysterischen Unterton.

„Aber ja – er ist nur leicht verletzt", entgegnete Sullivan.

„Wo ist er?", keuchte Tamara. „Ihr habt ihn doch nicht nach Askaban gebracht?"

„Nein! Er ist bei Moody." Im gleichen Moment, als er dies aussprach, trat Sullivan auf Tamara zu und fasste sie am Arm.

„Ich will zu ihm!", zischte Tamara und versuchte sich freizumachen.

„Natürlich willst du das. Was meinst du, warum ich dich festhalte?", schnaubte Sullivan. „Du kannst nicht zu ihm – zuminderst jetzt noch nicht. Aber er wird Gelegenheit erhalten, sich zu erklären – dafür wird Minerva schon sorgen."

„Warum kann ich nicht zu ihm? Bitte David, bring mich da hin", flehte Tamara.

„Nein!", sagte Sullivan entschlossen. „Die Situation ist ohnehin schon schwierig genug. Moody und auch ein paar der Anderen, sind reichlich aggressiv. Der Kampf war heftig und es gab einige üble Verletzungen. Zum Glück wurde niemand getötet, sonst wäre es extrem schwierig geworden, die Bande zum Stillschweigen über Snapes Festnahme zu bewegen. Wenn du da nun auch noch auftauchst und Randale machst, ist die Katastrophe vorprogrammiert."

Tamara drehte sich der Magen um, als ihr klar wurde, in welcher Lage sich Severus befand.

„Sie werden ihm doch nichts antun?", flüsterte sie.

„Im Moment besteht da keine Gefahr", beruhigte Sullivan sie. „Solange Kingsley, Remus und Minerva dafür sorgen, dass die Vernunft die Oberhand behält, wird ihm nichts geschehen."

Nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sprach Tamara nun etwas gefasster weiter. „Wie kam es überhaupt, dass ihr ihn... erwischen konntet?"

„Das hat er Bellatrix Lestrange zu verdanken", sagte Sullivan. „Dieses verrückte Weibsbild ist ihm in den Rücken gefallen – hat ohne ersichtlichen Grund plötzlich angefangen, Flüche auf ihn abzufeuern, in einer Situation, in dem sie ihm eigentlich Feuerschutz hätte geben müssen. Snape blieb praktisch nur noch die Flucht nach vorne, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, von ihr erledigt zu werden – tja und vorne waren wir."

„Wer hat ihn gefangen genommen?", fragte Tamara leise. „Warst du dabei?"

„Nicht unmittelbar – ich war mehr damit beschäftigt, Mad-Eye davon abzuhalten, Dumbledores Mörder sofort umzunieten", erklärte Sullivan. „Remus, Sturgis, Tonks und..."

In diesem Moment apparierte jemand direkt neben Sullivan. Tamara erschrak fürchterlich, denn bis vor Kurzem hatte, aufgrund der Sicherheitssperren, nur David selbst auf diesem Weg direkt in sein Haus gelangen können. Der Neuankömmling war McGonagall, deren Äußeres in einem ähnlich desolaten Zustand war, wie das von Sullivan.

Sowohl Tamara als auch Sullivan starrten sie an und warteten auf etwaige schlimme Nachrichten, die ihr sofortiges Erscheinen gerechtfertigt hätten.

„Er muss da weg, David!", erklärte McGonagall entschieden, nachdem sie Tamara flüchtig zugenickt hatte. „Severus kann dort nicht bleiben – das geht nie und nimmer gut. Alastor schmiedet schon Pläne, welche Verhörtechniken er anwenden könnte und hetzt alle anderen mit seinem Gerede auf."

Tamara schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. „Aber wieso denn?", krächzte sie. „Glaubt denn kein einziger, was Severus sagt?"

„Dazu hatte niemand Gelegenheit, Tamara", seufzte McGonagall. „Er hüllt er sich hartnäckig in Schweigen. Und dieses Verhalten kommt verdammt schlecht an... nicht nur bei Moody."

„Das wird sich schon legen", meinte Sullivan. „Die sind alle noch aufgeputscht vom Kampf. Wart ab, bis sie müde werden, dann haben sie auch keine Lust mehr auf Mad-Eyes Hetzereien."

„Mag schon sein", McGonagall schaffte es, ihn von oben herab zu mustern, obwohl sie kleiner war als er, „aber erstens möchte ich mich darauf nicht verlassen und zweites will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Alastor tun würde, wenn ihm niemand mehr auf die Finger sieht. Wir alle müssen irgendwann mal schlafen..." Sie straffte sich und sah Sullivan mit ernstem Blick in die Augen. „Ich möchte ihn hierher, in dein Haus bringen, David."

„NEIN! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", fuhr Sullivan sie an.

McGonagall war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie keinesfalls mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte. „Und warum bitte nicht?", fragte sie pikiert.

„Weil ich ihn nicht hier haben will!", fauchte Sullivan.

„David!", sagte McGonagall beschwörend.

„NEIN!"

„Bitte...", flüsterte Tamara.

„NEIN!"

„Wo sollen wir ihn denn sonst hinbringen?", fragte McGonagall aufgebracht. „Hogwarts scheidet wegen der Gefahr für die Schüler aus, Kingsley ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf den Muggel-Premierminister aufzupassen, als dass er auch noch einen Gefangenen bewachen könnte, Remus kommt demnächst in die Vollmondphase und von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern traue ich ehrlichgesagt niemandem zu, es mit Severus aufzunehmen."

„Moody ist bestens geeignet, auf einen Gefangenen aufzupassen", knurrte Sullivan.

„Ja – aber es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er ihn dabei ‚aus Versehen' umbringt", seufzte McGonagall, was Tamara zu einem kleinen gequälten Geräusch animierte. „Außerdem möchte ich wirklich gerne alleine mit ihm reden und das kann ich nicht, wenn Alastor an meiner Seite klebt, wie eine Klette. Er weigert sich, mich mit Severus alleine zu lassen, weil er davon überzeugt ist, dass ich nicht mit ihm fertig würde, selbst wenn er seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr hat." Es war der alten Dame deutlich anzusehen, wie erbost sie über diese Einschätzung war. „Nur dir würde er seinen Gefangenen freiwillig übergeben, ohne sich gleich mit einzuquartieren", fuhr sie fort, „weil er dir vertraut."

Sullivan schwieg, sah McGonagall missbilligend an und verschränkte die Arme.

„Bitte, David! Du bist der einzige, der sowohl genug Erfahrung, als auch genug Selbstbeherrschung besitzt, um mit der Situation fertig zu werden, und dein Haus ist die reinste Festung. Warum weigerst du dich denn so vehement? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich." McGonagall schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Wegen ihr!", fauchte Sullivan und zeigte anklagend auf Tamara.

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn und Tamara sah ihn entrüstet an.

„Sie wird sich nicht von dem Kerl fernhalten", fuhr Sullivan fort, „und er wird meiner Überzeugung nach keineswegs davor zurückschrecken, diesen Umstand auszunützen und sie als Geisel zu nehmen um seine Freiheit zurückzuerlangen."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich nichts tun werde, was...", begann Tamara, aber die beiden anderen schienen ihr gar nicht zuzuhören.

„Es gab doch da einen Fluch, der früher im offenen Strafvollzug angewandt wurde", sagte Minerva nachdenklich, „der verhindert, dass der Mensch, dem er auferlegt ist, einen anderen verletzen kann."

„Dieser Fluch wurde schon vor langer Zeit verboten", rieb Sullivan ihr unter die Nase. „Weil er schwarzmagischen Ursprungs ist und vor allem, weil er nicht nur verhindert, dass der Sträfling jemandem weh tut, sondern ihm selbst erhebliche Schmerzen zufügt, wenn er es doch probiert."

„Aber er funktioniert, oder?", fragte McGonagall spitz. „Manchmal muss man eben außergewöhnliche Wege beschreiten... Wirst du mir nun helfen, David, oder muss ich noch weiter betteln?"

Sullivan verzog das Gesicht und starrte auf den Boden.

„Na schön...", murmelte er nach einer Weile. „Dann bring ihn her, aber lass mir ein bisschen Zeit, um einen geeigneten Raum herzurichten."

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich auf dich zählen kann", sagte McGonagall erleichtert. „Danke David!"

„Danke!", flüsterte auch Tamara.

„Ich bin spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder da - mit Severus." McGonagall schien der Meinung zu sein, dass dies das Maximum war, das Moodys Nerven noch aushalten würden.

„Du wirst in Begleitung nicht direkt hereingelangen können", sagte Sullivan, „ich erwarte euch also am Gartentor."

„Könntest du nicht für dieses eine Mal...?", seufzte McGonagall.

„Nein!", unterbrach Sullivan sie unwirsch. „Ich werde die Sicherheitsbarriere nicht aufheben. Viel zu gefährlich!"

„Na schön!" McGonagall verdrehte die Augen, nickte den Beiden zum Abschied zu und disapparierte.

„Soll ich das Gästezimmer neben dem meinen herrichten?", fragte Tamara.

„Nicht nötig", entgegnete Sullivan. „Snape wird im Keller logieren."

„Im Keller?", rief Tamara entrüstet. „Aber..."

„Ja, im Keller!" Sullivans Stimmer wurde scharf. „Er ist ein Gefangener, kein Gast, und solange das so bleibt, ist der Keller genau richtig."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und trat hinaus in den Flur, um von dort aus die Treppe nach unten zu nehmen.

Tamara wartete eine Weile. Sie wusste, dass sich die ohnehin angespannte Situation noch zuspitzen würde, wenn sie David jetzt hineinredete, und es war sicher besser, ihn so wenig wütend wie möglich zu machen, ehe Severus hier ankam. Allerdings war sie viel zu besorgt und aufgewühlt, um nicht nachzusehen, was er dort im Keller tat, und so folgte sie ihm schließlich nach ein paar Minuten.

Sullivan war gerade dabei, den Raum, den er mit ein paar schnellen Zaubern geleert und gesäubert hatte, mit dem Nötigsten zu versehen, um einen Gefangenen darin unterzubringen, als Tamara hereinkam. Schweigend sah sie sich in der kleinen Kammer um, deren Wände rau und nur grob verputzt waren. Die spärliche Möblierung bestand aus einer Pritsche, einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen. Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor und begutachtete die direkt anschließende, winzige Nasszelle, in der sich eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken befanden.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, wanderte ihr Blick von dem Kopfkissen und der grauen Wolldecke, die mittlerweile auf der Pritsche erschienen waren, zu dem kleinen, vergitterten Kellerfenster, das wenigstens ein bisschen Licht hereinlassen würde.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass Severus bald in diesem trostlosen Loch eingesperrt sein würde, dreht sich ihr der Magen um. Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, sah sie Sullivan an, der sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, aber der Vorwurf, den sie ihm machte, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was?", fuhr er sie an, als sie ihn weiter anschwieg.

„Das ist... entwürdigend", sagte Tamara tonlos.

„Dann ist es genau richtig", entgegnete Sullivan bissig.

„Ist mit der Gefangennahme von Severus, nachdem ich dazu nicht beigetragen habe, alles hinfällig, was du mir versprochen hast?", fragte Tamara ihn heiser. „Vor ein paar Stunden noch hast du mich eindringlich daran erinnert, dass wir ein Team sind. Hat sich das nun geändert?"

„Nein!", erwiderte Sullivan. „Falls Snape es schafft, mich zu überzeugen, dass er noch auf unserer Seite steht, kann er meinetwegen ins Gästezimmer umziehen, aber bis das passiert – was so wahrscheinlich ist, wie Frost in der Hölle - wird er mit diesem Raum vorlieb nehmen müssen und glaub mir, das hier ist der reinste Luxus, gegen die Zellen in Askaban."

Er schob Tamara ein Stück zurück und anstatt zu antworten – was ohnehin wenig Sinn gehabt hätte – sah sie ihm zu, wie er ein Energiefeld errichtete, das immer größer wurde und schließlich von Wand zu Wand reichte und den Raum teilte. Die Grenze verlief noch vor dem Tisch und trennte somit den Bereich unmittelbar nach der Eingangstür vom Rest ab.

„Ich dachte, ihr wollt ihm einen Fluch auferlegen, damit er niemanden verletzen kann?", fragte Tamara leise.

„Ja, aber es kann nicht schaden, zusätzliche Maßnamen zu ergreifen, die zum Beispiel auch verhindern dass er abhaut, wenn jemand die Türe nicht richtig zumacht", antwortete Sullivan, und sah seine Schülerin an, als würde sie bereits dementsprechende Pläne schmieden."

Tamara schwieg. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit ihrem Ausbilder zu diskutieren – er würde alles genau so machen, wie er es für notwendig hielt.

Sullivan ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum gleiten, nickte zufrieden und brachte das Energiefeld auf ein Niveau, in dem man es durchqueren konnte, es aber nur eines einzigen Zaubers bedurfte, um wieder die volle Stärke zu erhalten.

„Fertig!", sagte er. „Wir sollten hinauf in den Garten gehen – Minerva schien es vorhin ziemlich eilig zu haben."

Nebeneinander stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf und Tamara entging dabei der besorgte Blick, den ihr Meister auf seine ungewöhnlich in sich gekehrte Schülerin warf.

„Wenn du lieber im Haus warten willst...", sagte er zu ihr, als sie wenig später auf die Veranda hinaustraten.

„Nein, das will ich nicht", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Tamara – ich möchte nicht, dass du...", begann Sullivan.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht hysterisch", unterbrach Tamara ihn rüde.

Sullivan brummte etwas Unverständliches, das nicht unbedingt wie eine Zustimmung klang. „Es wäre besser, wenn du das Reden vorerst mir überlassen würdest... solange die anderen dabei sind", meinte er dann.

„Ja!", entgegnete Tamara ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Nachdem sie das Gartentor erreicht hatten, standen beide schweigend nebeneinander und warteten.

Schon wenige Minuten später kamen sie an: McGonagall und Shacklebolt bildeten die Vorhut, Moody und Lupin waren an den Flanken, Tonks und Podmore hinten – alle mit überaus ernsten und angespannten Gesichtern - und in der Mitte, von den Zauberstäben der letzteren Vier in Schach gehalten... Snape.

In kerzengerader Haltung, die Hände offenbar auf den Rücken gefesselt, stand er da. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, auch als die Truppe sich eilig in Bewegung setzte, ohne dass jemand ein Wort sprach, und das Tor passierte, das Sullivan für sie geöffnet hatte.

Tamaras Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie Severus sah. Dass es unter diesen Umständen geschah, dass sie ihn nicht berühren und nicht mit ihm sprechen konnte - ihn auf diese Weise gedemütigt zu sehen – tat so weh, dass es ihr fast den Atem raubte.

Nichts in seinem Verhalten deutete darauf hin, dass er sie wahrgenommen hatte und Tamara war gleichermaßen froh darüber, wie sie es auch bedauerte. Alles ihn ihr schrie danach, ihm wenigstens durch Blickkontakt ein bisschen Hoffnung zu geben, aber gleichzeitig ahnte sie, dass sie in dieser Situation niemals zu ihm durchdringen würde.

Als sie den Ordensmitgliedern folgte, die nun – noch immer eng um ihren Gefangenen geschart – dem Haus zustrebten, konnte Tamara einen Blick auf Severus' im Rücken gekreuzte Handgelenke werfen und erkannte, dass sie tatsächlich mehrfach mit einem Strick umwickelt waren, was darauf schließen ließ, dass jemand der Meinung gewesen war, magische Fesseln würden nicht ausreichen.

„In den Keller!", sagte Sullivan und zeigte auf den Abgang zur Treppe, als sie das Haus betreten hatten. Er ging voraus und die anderen folgten ihm.

Auf Moodys zerfurchtem Gesicht erschien neben dem deutlich misstrauischen Ausdruck ein Hauch von Zufriedenheit. Obwohl ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr Fluchtgefahr bestand als zuvor, packte er seinen Gefangenen am Arm, als sie die Treppe hinunterstiegen, die so schmal war, dass nur zwei Menschen nebeneinander Platz darauf hatten. Snape versteifte sich für einen Moment unter diesem Griff, ließ sich aber sonst nichts von seinem Widerwillen gegen die Berührung anmerken.

Tamara, die das Ganze von oben beobachtete, da sie als Letzte die Treppe hinunterstieg, befiel eine extreme Antipathie gegen Moody. Umso mehr verstand sie nun auch Minervas Ansicht, dass Severus in der Obhut des Ex-Aurors alles andere als gut aufgehoben war.

Nachdem sie das kurze Stück Flur entlanggegangen waren, öffnete Sullivan die Tür zu dem Raum, den er vorbereitet hatte, und lies die Anderen eintreten. Tamara, die sich noch immer ganz am Ende befand, sah für einen Moment nur noch die Rücken von Podmore und Lupin und als sie es schließlich auch geschafft hatte hineinzukommen, befand sich Snape bereits als Einziger in der hinteren Hälfte des Raumes, während der Rest links und rechts neben der Tür stehen geblieben war.

Einen Augenblick lang schien niemand so recht zu wissen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Alle starrten sie Snape an, während der seinen Blick unbeirrt auf den Boden gerichtet hielt.

Es war McGonagall, die schließlich das beklemmende Schweigen beendete.

„Dreh dich bitte um, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Ich möchte dir die Fesseln abnehmen."

Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Allein das veranlasste Moody schon dazu, einen Schritt vorzugehen und mit seinem Zauberstab, den er ohnehin kampfbereit in der Hand hielt, deutlich sichtbar auf den Gefangenen zu zielen.

„Alastor – ich bitte dich", stöhnte McGonagall gereizt.

Snape zeigte keinen Ansatz, McGonagalls Aufforderung Folge zu leisten und den Anderen damit den Rücken zuzuwenden. Es wirkte fast, als wolle er ausprobieren, wie der alte Auror auf diese Weigerung reagieren würde, denn er sah nun aus den Augenwinkeln zu Moody hinüber, woraufhin dieser sich noch mehr aufplusterte.

Sullivan, dem das alles schließlich zu bunt wurde, trat kurzerhand hinter den Gefangenen, löste den Knoten der Fesseln mit einem Zauber und zog sie herunter, was Snape schlagartig davon abbrachte, Mad-Eye weiter zu provozieren. Er blieb zwar stocksteif stehen, drehte aber den Kopf so weit es ging zu Sullivan um.

Als er befreit war, ließ er die Arme an den Seiten herabhängen, schloss und öffnete die Finger ein paar mal, um die Muskeln zu entkrampfen, und führte die Hände dann vor dem Körper zusammen, um sich die Gelenke zu reiben, auf denen der Strick seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Währenddessen war sein Blick Sullivan gefolgt, der sich wieder an seinen Ausgangspunkt zurückbegeben hatte und nun seinen Zauberstab erhob.

Eine Sekunde später spannte sich der magische Schutzwall quer durchs Zimmer, der Snape von den Anderen abtrennte.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich und Sullivan machte nun Ansätze, die Ordensmitglieder aus dem Raum zu scheuchen.

„Geht jetzt raus hier!", sagte er ziemlich barsch, als keiner auf seine relativ eindeutigen Handbewegungen reagierte. „Wir können uns oben im Wohnzimmer über alles Weitere unterhalten."

Manche von ihnen – darunter Tonks und Lupin - schienen gerne dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen, während McGonagall und auch Moody sich nur zögernd der Tür zuwandten, wenn auch aus völlig unterschiedlichen Motiven.

„Bist du sicher...?", begann Mad-Eye.

„Ja, verdammt!", entgegnete Sullivan ohne sich die Frage erst anzuhören. „Er kommt hier nicht raus, Al, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Nun geh schon rauf!"

Mit einem letzten missbilligenden Grunzen ließ Moody sich hinausschieben und McGonagall folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

Tamara blieb stehen, als sie einer nach dem anderen den Raum verließen. Endlich war niemand mehr zwischen ihr und Severus – bis auf eine undurchdringliche Wand aus magisch erzeugter Energie - und endlich hob er den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen...

Der Blick ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, aber nicht, weil er irgend ein Gefühl transportiert hätte – es lag weder Wut noch Zuneigung oder Hoffnung darin, sondern nur teilnahmslose Kälte.

„Severus!", keuchte Tamara erstickt.

„Komm jetzt!", befahl Sullivan, der an der Tür auf sie wartete.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach... ich muss doch...", stammelte Tamara.

„Später!", sagte Sullivan scharf.

Nachdem sie nicht reagierte, trat er zu ihr und packte sie am Arm. Tamara widersetzte sich jedoch vehement seinem Versuch, sie aus dem Raum zu ziehen.

„Wenn du jetzt hier bleibst, werden die Anderen anfangen Fragen zu stellen", knurrte Sullivan, „und auch, wenn sie darauf keine wahrheitsgetreuen Antworten erhalten, werden sie ihre eigenen Rückschlüsse ziehen und eventuell nicht damit einverstanden sein, dass er hier bleibt. Also – mach, dass du rauf kommst - sofort!"

Tamara zögerte noch einen Moment, sah ein letztes Mal zu Snape, dessen Blick jedoch nun auf Sullivan ruhte, und ließ sich dann aus der Tür schieben.

Die anderen Ordensmitglieder hatten sich schon im Wohnzimmer versammelt und auf die vorhandenen Sitzgelegenheiten verteilt. Sie redeten vereinzelt leise miteinander, verstummten aber, als Sullivan und Tamara den Raum betraten.

Sullivan holte den Whisky aus dem Schrank und bedachte jeden seiner Gäste mit einem Glas davon, was von allen dankbar angenommen wurde. Danach ließ er sich auf dem einzigen Sessel nieder, der noch frei war, und auf dessen breiter Armlehne Tamara bereits platzgenommen hatte.

„Dann legt mal los", sagte Sullivan und erhob sein Glas, bevor er einen Schluck nahm.

„Was soll das?", fragte Moody barsch, während sein Blick – der seines eigenen und der des furchteinflößenden, magischen Auges – auf Tamara heftete. „Sie hat hier nichts zu suchen, wenn wir besprechen, was nun mit dem Verräter geschehen soll."

„Für diejenigen unter euch, die noch nicht das Vergnügen hatten", sagte Sullivan mit einem Blick in die Runde – wobei er Moody bewusst übersah, „das hier ist meine Schülerin, Tamara Ogareff... und ich verbürge mich für ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu, wobei er den alten Mad-Eye nun eindringlich ansah."

Dieser schnaubte verächtlich und stand offensichtlich im Begriff, zu einem heftigen Widerspruch anzusetzen, als McGonagall das Wort ergriff.

„Ich verbürge mich ebenfalls für sie", sagte sie ruhig.

„Damit dürften den Formalitäten genüge getan sein", sagte Shacklebolt und schenkte Tamara ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das sie dankbar erwiderte.

„Pffffttt!", machte Moody und verschränkte erbost seine Arme, verzichtete jedoch auf weitere Kommentare.

Sullivan stellte Tamara nun rasch die anderen Anwesenden vor, die sie alle mit einem freundlichen Nicken begrüßten, bis auf Moody, der sie weiterhin misstrauisch anstarrte.

„Wir haben uns schon zuhause bei Alastor ein wenig darüber unterhalten, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen", ergriff McGonagall danach das Wort. „Einer von uns wird immer hier sein, um dich zu unterstützen, David."

Sullivan zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ersetzte das Wort ‚unterstützen' im Geiste unwillkürlich durch ‚überwachen', äußerte sich aber nicht dazu.

„Remus wird den Anfang machen, denn er fällt in Kürze aus... du weißt schon... ", fuhr McGonagall fort.

Tamara betrachtete für einen Augenblick den müde wirkenden Lupin in seinem abgerissenen Mantel, der zusammen mit Tonks – den Arm um sie gelegt - auf dem Sofa saß und dessen Augen bei der Erwähnung seines Ausfalls einen resignierten, traurigen Ausdruck annahmen.

„Danach werde ich hier sein, nach mir Tonks, dann Kingsley, anschließend Sturgis", zählte McGonagall auf. „Alastor hingegen gehört nicht zu den Personen, die dich hier unterstützen werden", sie sah über ihre Brillengläser hinweg warnend zu Moody hinüber, der aussah, als würde er gleich anfangen wie ein wütender Hund zu knurren, „weil seine Anwesenheit eine eher... destruktive Auswirkung auf unseren Gefangenen haben dürfte - auch darüber wurde schon ausführlich diskutiert."

Sullivan nickte. „Sieh es von der positiven Seite, Al", sagte er ironisch. „Du kannst nachhause gehen und die Füße hochlegen, während wir uns mit dem arroganten Kerl im Keller herumärgern müssen."

„Du wirst ihn doch richtig in die Mangel nehmen, Dave?", fragte Moody und erntete einen giftigen Blick von McGonagall und Tamara.

„Aber sicher!", entgegnete Sullivan und zog diese Blicke damit auf sich.

„Wusste ich's doch, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann", brummte Moody.

„Wir werden Severus so lange hier behalten, bis wir haargenau wissen, woran wir mit ihm sind", sagte McGonagall, „was aber nicht heißen soll dass sämtliche möglich erscheinende Methoden gerechtfertigt sind, um an diese Information zu kommen", fügte sie streng hinzu.

Der letzte Halbsatz war eindeutig an Sullivan gerichtet gewesen, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir werden uns schon über die Methoden einigen", sagte er ruhig.

McGonagall sah ihn noch einen kurzen Moment lang prüfend an. „Ja, davon gehe ich auch aus", stimmte sie dann zu. „Ich werde noch ein wenig hier bleiben, da ich noch einmal versuchen möchte, mit Severus zu reden. Vielleicht ist das ja nun möglich", fügte sie spitz und mit einem passenden Blick auf Moody hinzu, was dieser mit einer wenig freundlichen Grimasse erwiderte, die in seinem verwüsteten Gesicht aber nicht weiter auffiel.

Nachdem sie ihren Whisky ausgetrunken hatten, erhoben sich alle. Sullivan brachte Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt und Podmore zur Tür und Lupin begleitete ihn, um sich von Tonks zu verabschieden.

McGonagall atmete sichtbar erleichtert auf, als sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten. Tamara überlegte gerade noch, ob sie die Gunst des Augenblicks ausnutzen und in den Keller verschwinden sollte, als Sullivan schon wieder in der Tür stand.

„Und nun? Willst du gleich mit ihm reden?", fragte er McGonagall.

„Ich werde zuvor kurz nach Hogwarts apparieren, um in der Bibliothek herauszufinden, wie dieser Zauber funktioniert, über den wir gesprochen hatten und dann umgehend hierher zurückkehren", entgegnete diese.

„Nicht nötig – ich weiß, wie er funktioniert", sagte Sullivan.

„Welcher Zauber?", fragte Lupin, der gerade wieder das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„_Agressio Retribuo Dolorosus_"_, _murmelte Sullivan, was Lupin seinem Gesichtausdruck nach, jedoch nichts zu sagen schien.

„Ein Fluch, der verhindert, dass eine Person andere angreift, indem er dieser Person... na ja... erheblich zusetzt, wenn sie es doch versucht", erklärte Sullivan.

„Praktisch!", sagte Lupin trocken. „Wie kommt's, dass ich noch nie davon gehört habe?"

„Er ist verboten", flüsterte McGonagall. „Schon seit längerer Zeit."

„Ah...", Lupin zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch, „und du willst wirklich etwas Verbotenes tun, Minerva? Tz, tz, tz..." Seine Mundwinkel wanderten minimal nach oben und verliehen dem melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck eine heitere Note.

„Ähm ja – der Zweck heiligt manchmal die Mittel", sagte McGonagall und errötete hauchzart.

„Und woher weißt du so genau, wie dieser verbotene Fluch funktioniert, David?", fragte Lupin weiter.

„Ach... ich habe... davon gehört", sagte Sullivan. „Blödsinn...", schnaubte er gleich darauf. „Ich habe den Fluch schon ein paar mal angewandt, eben weil er verdammt praktisch ist... ihr werdet das ja wohl kaum dem Ministerium petzen..."

„Stimmt!", sagte Lupin.

„Gehen wir runter!" McGonagall schien es fast genauso eilig zu haben, wieder in den Keller zu kommen, wie Tamara. „Ich möchte, dass du diesen Fluch über Severus sprichst und ihr mich dann mit ihm alleine lasst."

„Das ist keine gute Idee", sagten Lupin und Sullivan gleichzeitig.

„Beim Barte des Merlin – ich habe ihn nicht von Alastor weggebracht, damit ihr jetzt an mir klebt, wie die Fliegen", wetterte McGonagall. „Bleibt meinetwegen vor der Tür stehen – in Rufbereitschaft - aber lasst mich alleine mit ihm sprechen."

„Wir sollten nur zu zweit zu ihm gehen", sagte Lupin. „Nicht nur wegen des Sicherheitsaspekts - es steht immer noch der Verdacht im Raum, dass einer von uns ein Verräter sein könnte."

„Du hältst es für möglich, dass ich eine Verräterin bin", fragte McGonagall entrüstet.

„Nein, Minerva – das tue ich nicht", entgegnete Lupin ruhig. „Aber ich hielt es bis vor kurzen auch nicht möglich, dass Severus Dumbledore ermorden könnte."

McGonagall schluckte.

„Gut!", sagte sie dann leise. „Du hast Recht, Remus." Sie sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Nachdem Severus euch beide nicht besonders leiden kann und ich auf seinen guten Willen angewiesen bin, wenn ich etwas erfahren möchte, nehme ich Tamara mit."

Lupin schien nicht begeistert von diesem Ansinnen zu sein und Sullivan schon gar nicht, während Tamara ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, denn sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass David sie nicht mal mit in den Keller lassen würde.

„Was ist euer Problem?", fragte McGonagall spitz. „Verdächtigt ihr uns der gemeinsamen Spionage für den dunklen Lord, oder haltet ihr unseren Gefangenen auch ohne Zauberstab und zudem mit diesem praktischen Fluch versehen, immer noch für gefährlich genug, zwei erfahrene Hexen MIT Zauberstäben zu überwältigen?"

„Schon gut – meinetwegen kann sie mit reingehen", brummte Sullivan.

„Ich war nur überrascht, aber es geht klar", sagte Lupin schulterzuckend.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

Kurz darauf betraten sie den Raum, in dem Snape gefangen war. Dieser sah ihnen von der Pritsche aus entgegen, auf die er sich gesetzt hatte – die Arme verschränkt und den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt.

„Nur noch halbe Besetzung?", fragte er spöttisch, als nach Lupin, der zuletzt hereingekommen war, niemand mehr folgte. „Ist es den Anderen zu langweilig geworden mich anzustarren?"

Tamara zuckte zusammen und sämtliche Härchen auf ihrer Haut standen senkrecht, als sie diese Stimme hörte, und es wurde ihr schlagartig klar, was sie außer dem visuellen Erscheinungsbild im Zoo noch vermisst hatte.

„Schön, dass du dich entschlossen hast, wieder zu sprechen, Severus", seufzte McGonagall.

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen", murmelte Snape.

Sullivan entfernte die magische Barriere, die sie von dem Gefangenen trennte und richtete danach seine Augen, wie auch seinen Zauberstab auf Snape.

Dieser erwiderte den Blick und breitete die Arme aus.

„Nur zu, Sullivan", sagte er kühl. „Der Zeitpunkt ist perfekt, um dich zu revanchieren."

„Ich revanchiere mich nicht bei Unbewaffneten", sagte Sullivan. Unmittelbar danach flüsterte er fast unhörbar die drei Worte, die zusammen mit einer minimalen Bewegung des Zauberstabs den Fluch aktivierten.

Snape, der wohl gerade im Begriff gestanden hatte, etwas Unverschämtes zu erwidern, riss für einen Moment überrascht die Augen auf, als der Fluch ihn traf.

„Was war das?", fragte er. Der spöttische Ton in seiner Stimme war verschwunden.

„Eine reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme." Sullivan steckte den Zauberstab weg.

„Das war... schwarze Magie", stellte Snape immer noch erstaunt fest.

„Die schwarze Magie bietet ein breites Spektrum an Möglichkeiten – war dieser Satz nicht von dir?", entgegnete Sullivan.

„Ja sicher – aber wer könnte denn ahnen, dass ein so hochehrenwerter und mit einer blütenreinen Weste ausgestatteter Zauberer wie du sich dieser Möglichkeiten bedient?" Der Spott war nun wieder in Snapes Stimme zurückgekehrt.

„Das ist stark abhängig von dem Gesindel, mit dem ich mich auseinandersetzen muss", sagte Sullivan bissig.

McGonagall, der das Hin- und Herhacken zu bunt wurde, wandte sich ungeduldig an Sullivan. „Ist der Fluch nun wirksam, David?"

„Das müsste er, aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, werden wir es ausprobieren müssen, weil ich nicht weiß, wozu er..." Sullivan machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Snape, „...fähig ist – ob er sich irgendwie dagegen wehren kann."

„Ausprobieren?", flüsterte Tamara ungläubig. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?"

Sullivans Blick schoss zu ihr herum. Eine Sekunde später dröhnte seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, ohne dass er die Lippen auch nur einen Millimeter bewegte. _„Doch – das ist mein Ernst, Täubchen! Geh hin und hau deinem Schatz kräftig eine runter – mal sehen, was dann passiert."_

Tamara keuchte gequält. Sie hasste es, wenn er so etwas tat und bisher war es auch nur im Unterricht dazu gekommen, damit sie lernte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Es hatte eindeutig keinen guten Einfluss auf David, wenn er mit schwarzer Magie in Kontakt kam. Unwillkürlich fiel ihr der heftige Sex auf dem Küchentisch ein, der beim letzten Mal das Resultat eines solchen Kontaktes gewesen war, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass David noch immer Einblick in ihre Gedanken hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich, um ihn hinauszuwerfen und er ließ es geschehen – vermutlich, weil McGonagall gerade reichlich indigniert die selbe Frage gestellt hatte, wie zuvor Tamara. „Ausprobieren?"

„Ja, was sonst?", schnaubte Sullivan.

Ohne McGonagalls, Lupins oder gar Tamaras Einverständnis abzuwarten, ging er mit großen Schritten auf Snape zu, der trotzdem sitzen blieb, obwohl er sich offensichtlich dazu zwingen musste. Sullivan holte aus – es war klar, dass er vorhatte, den Gefangenen zu schlagen.

Das empörte ‚Nein!' von McGonagall und der Aufschrei von Tamara, kamen gleichzeitig mit Snapes Reaktion. Um den Angriff abzuwehren, riss er den Arm hoch und schlug den von Sullivan damit weg. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde lag er auf der Pritsche und krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

„Es funktioniert!", sagte Sullivan trocken. Er packte Snape, der immer noch vor Anstrengung keuchte, um nicht zu schreien, an den Schultern und zog in wieder hoch in eine sitzende Position.

„Das ist barbarisch!", zischte McGonagall. Tamara sagte nichts, aber sie war bleich wie ein Gespenst. Lupin sah traurig aus, aber nicht annähernd so betroffen, wie die beiden Frauen.

„Ja – aber auch sehr wirkungsvoll", antwortete Sullivan auf McGonagalls Vorwurf. „Und jemanden, der in Todesserkreisen verkehrt, bringt so etwas ganz sicher nicht um."

Es war McGonagall anzusehen, dass ihr eine scharfe Antwort auf der Zunge lag, doch sie presste die Lippen zusammen. Tamara reagierte gar nicht auf Sullivans letzten Satz, sondern versuchte zu Snape zu gelangen, was Lupin jedoch verhinderte.

„Lassen Sie ihm noch einen Moment", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurückhielt.

„Geh jetzt raus David", sagte McGonagall mühsam beherrscht, „und du bitte auch Remus", fügte sie etwas freundlicher hinzu. „Und macht die Tür hinter euch zu!"

Lupin löste seine Finger vorsichtig von Tamaras Arm, als befürchte er, dass sie sich sofort wieder auf Snape stürzen würde, was sie aber nicht tat.

„Deinen Zauberstab bitte, Minerva", sagte Sullivan und streckte ihr fordernd seine Hand entgegen, „und deinen auch, Tamara."

Die beiden Frauen überreichten ihm widerspruchslos ihre Stäbe und Sullivan verließ – nachdem er die magische Schutzmauer hinter ihnen errichtete hatte - gefolgt von Lupin den Raum.

Sowie die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, näherten sich die Frauen langsam dem Gefangenen - beide unsicher, wie er reagieren würde.

Snape saß schweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf da, den Oberkörper leicht nach vorne gebeugt, die Finger links und rechts neben seinen Oberschenkeln um die Kante der Pritsche geschlossen. Er schien sich, was die Schmerzen betraf, wieder im Griff zu haben.

McGonagall zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihm gegenüber - Tamara ließ sich neben Snape nieder. Zögernd streckte sie die Hand aus und legte sie schließlich vorsichtig auf seine.

Er sah auf ihre Hand herab, wie auf einen Fremdkörper, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen die Berührung. Vielleicht wagte er es auch nicht, seine Hand einfach zurückzuziehen, schoss es Tamara durch den Kopf, weil er nicht wusste, ob dieser Fluch dann wieder aktiviert würde.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was da eben passiert ist, Severus", sagte McGonagall in diesem Moment.

Snape hob den Kopf. „Ach ja...? Na dann...", sagte er mit sarkasmustriefender Stimme. „Warum hast du Moody eigentlich weggeschickt? Er und Sullivan wären sicher ein tolles Team."

„David ist nicht so wie Moody", sagte Tamara, ehe McGonagall etwas antworten konnte, und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen, denn nun zog Snape doch seine Hand unter ihrer heraus – allerdings ganz langsam und vorsichtig - und verschränkte die Arme, als er es schließlich geschafft hatte. „Tatsächlich? Na ja - du musst es ja wissen", sagte er kalt ohne Tamara anzusehen, die nun betroffen schwieg.

„Hör mir zu, Severus!", sagte McGonagall beschwörend. „Ich habe dich hierher gebracht, um Moody von dir fern zu halten und du kannst mir glauben, dass David die beste Option ist, die ich dabei hatte. Das tat ich, weil ich immer noch einen Funken Hoffnung in mir trage, dass ich mich nicht all die Jahre in dir getäuscht habe – also sag mir nun, warum du es getan hast... Albus... warum... warum nur, Severus?"

„Wozu? Du wirst mir ohnehin nicht glauben." Snapes Stimme klang weder vorwurfsvoll noch verbittert, sondern lediglich müde, als er das sagte - und sachlich, als würde er auf eine feststehende Tatsache verweisen.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte McGonagall.

„Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich es auch nicht tun", antwortete Snape.

„Lass es doch auf einen Versuch ankommen", beschwor ihn McGonagall. Was hast du schon zu verlieren?"

„Da hast du wohl Recht", sagte Snape.

„Dann sag mir nun bitte, warum du Albus getötet hast... deinen Freund..." Sie schluckte und ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig.

„Ich habe es getan, weil er mich darum bat, Minerva – nein - weil er es verlangte..." Snapes Blick wich keinen Moment von McGonagall als er weitersprach. „Er war sehr krank. Bei der Jagd nach den Horkruxen hat er ziemlich viel Magie von der übelsten Sorte abbekommen... er hätte auch mich schicken können, oder jemand anderen vom Orden, aber nein - er musste sich ja unbedingt weiter persönlich um die Sache kümmern, auch als er schon angeschlagen war", fügte er verbittert hinzu und starrte dabei den Boden an. „Draco Malfoy hatte von Voldemort den Auftrag bekommen, Dumbledore zu töten – stellvertretend für seinen Vater, als der nach dem Ministerium-Fiasko in Askaban einsaß. Seine Mutter kam zu mir – verzweifelt - und bat mich um Hilfe... in Begleitung ihrer Schwester Bellatrix, die mir schon immer misstraut hat. Um mich nicht verdächtig zu machen leistete ich Narzissa gegenüber einen unbrechbaren Schwur, dass ich Draco helfen würde, wenn er der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen wäre, damit er vor dem Zorn des dunklen Lords gerettet würde. Albus wusste das und er hat von mir verlangt, dass ich es tun sollte, wenn der Junge wirklich in die Situation kommen sollte, ihn töten zu müssen." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und rauer." „Es hätte sicher andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, aus der Sache rauszukommen, aber Albus wusste wohl, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hat, und er wollte unbedingt, dass Dracos Seele geschützt würde. Außerdem hielt er es für eine einzigartige Möglichkeit, dem Lord meine Treue zu beweisen – soweit ist sein Plan auch aufgegangen... bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass mir nun die Menschen, mit denen ich gegen die dunkle Seite kämpfe nicht mehr vertrauen." Er verstummte und atmete einmal tief durch. „Das war's, Minerva, und mir ist sehr bewusst, dass diese Geschichte ganz bestimmt nicht überzeugender ist, als die Variante, an die ihr alle glaubt – dass ich schon immer auf der Seite des dunklen Lords gestanden und euch all die Jahre getäuscht habe."

McGonagall schwieg eine ganze Weile lang und Tamara wagte nicht, an dieser Stelle zu reden um die Gedankengänge der alten Dame, die sie als ihr beste Verbündete in dem Kampf für Severus' Rehabilitierung sah, nicht zu stören. Snape saß – scheinbar völlig ruhig – da und wartete.

Als McGonagall schließlich sprach, klang ihre sonst so energische Stimme ungewohnt dünn und sehr leise. „Ich habe nach Albus Tod sein ganzes Büro auf den Kopf gestellt und danach seine Privaträume, in der Hoffnung irgendeinen Hinweis auf etwas zu finden, dass dich entlastet und seinen Tod nicht so schrecklich... sinnlos erscheinen lässt. Ich habe nichts gefunden, Severus – nichts..."

„Ich nehme an, er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so bald sein würde", sagte Snape resigniert. „Ist sein Bild im Schulleiterbüro erschienen?"

„Ja, aber er schläft nur in dem Bild", seufzte Minerva. „Vermutlich ist sein Geist noch irgendwo, um uns zu helfen. Ich habe so gehofft, dass er Kontakt aufnimmt..."

Snape senkte den Kopf und starrte erneut den Boden an.

„Ich muss über all das, was du mir gesagt hast nachdenken, Severus", sagte McGonagall, „und ich werde mich mit David und Remus besprechen – vielleicht fällt uns etwas ein, wie wir die Wahrhaftigkeit deiner Aussage unter Beweis stellen können."

„Sullivan hat genügend Gründe, mir nicht zu glauben", sagte Snape kühl.

„Davids Auftreten schießt im Moment vielleicht ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus", erwiderte McGonagall, „aber ich bin sicher, er wird ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob deine Geschichte war sein könnte, und sie nicht von vornherein als Lüge abwinken. Ich möchte dich eindringlich bitten, mit ihm zu kooperieren."

Snapes Blick wurde hart. „Was genau verstehst du unter kooperieren?"

„Es wäre nicht unbedingt hilfreich, ihn unnötig zu reizen", sagte McGonagall vorsichtig.

Snape sah sie mit einem deutlich uneinsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Versuch einfach, ein bisschen respektvoll zu sein oder zumindest nicht unhöflich", seufzte McGonagall.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht versuchen", sagte Snape und McGonagalls Augen wurde schmal, ob dieser offenen Revolte. „Ich habe gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte", fuhr er fort, „und ich bin auch bereit, Fragen zu beantworten – zu Albus' Tod, zu den Todessern, zum dunklen Lord – aber mich anbiedern und bei irgend jemand einschleimen werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Aber du musst doch in deiner Situation nicht unbedingt noch provozieren", schnaubte McGonagall.

„Sullivan wird mir entweder glauben oder er wird es nicht tun und dabei wird es kaum eine Rolle spielen, ob ich nett zu ihm bin", sagte Snape schneidend, „und da mir das ohnehin widerstrebt, lass ich es einfach bleiben. Außerdem – vielleicht will er mich ja noch ein bisschen weiterfoltern... Ich werde ihm doch nicht den Spaß verderben, indem ich ihm keinen Vorwand mehr dafür liefere."

„Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie schrecklich stur du sein kannst", stöhnte McGonagall. „Na schön – dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Sie erhob sich. „Ich werde morgen wiederkommen und weiter mit dir reden. Habe ich wenigstens dein Wort, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, zu fliehen?"

„Nein!", antwortete Snape ohne Zögern.

McGonagall presste kopfschüttelnd die Lippen zusammen und begab sich dann zur Tür, öffnete diese und trat hinaus. Sie überzeugte Sullivan und auch den merklich erstaunten Lupin, dass Tamara mit Severus alleine bleiben konnte, da sie kein Mitglied des Ordens war und damit auch nicht der vermeintliche Maulwurf sein konnte, und Severus außerdem durch den Fluch daran gehindert war, ihr etwas anzutun.

Nachdem Sullivan daraufhin die Energiebarriere wieder aktiviert hatte, teilte er Tamara ohne Snape auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen mit, dass er sie in einer halben Stunde holen würde, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Tamara atmete auf und gleichzeitig wurde sie mächtig nervös – endlich war sie mit Severus alleine...

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen! _:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 – Patt**

Nachdem die Tür hinter Sullivan ins Schloss gefallen war, machte sich zunächst Schweigen zwischen Tamara und Snape breit und zwar eines, das schon nach kurzer Zeit unangenehm wurde.

„Und...? Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte Snape schließlich gepresst, als Tamara noch fieberhaft überlegte, was sie sagen könnte, um gegen die Kälte mit der er ihr bis jetzt begegnet war, anzukommen.

„Nein! Ich bin erst dann zufrieden, wenn du hier kein Gefangener mehr bist, sondern ein... Gast." Fast hatte sie ‚Freund' sagen wollen, aber es war ihre gerade noch eingefallen, dass er sicher keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf legte, von David als solcher angesehen zu werden. „Und außerdem bist du ja nicht durch meine Schuld hier gelandet", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, noch hinzuzufügen.

Snape ließ ein belustigtes Schnauben hören, das natürlich nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass er alles andere als gut gelaunt war.

Tamara scheute sich davor, ihn offen anzusehen, und musterte ihn daher nur verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln. Aus irgend einem Grund war ihr das im Zoo wesentlich leichter gefallen, als Malfoys Äußeres und auch dessen Stimme ihr die Konfrontation mit dem ‚echten' Severus verwehrt hatte. Auch wenn sie das Wiedersehen mit ihrem Geliebten herbeigesehnt hatte – im Moment schüchterte seine Gegenwart sie doch ziemlich ein.

„Kannst du das hier nicht einfach als Chance sehen, die anderen von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen?", fragte sie leise.

„Was macht dich denn so sicher, dass ich die Wahrheit sage?", fragte Snape. Er hatte den Kopf zu ihr gedreht und sah sie nun direkt an. Tamara nahm dies zum Anlass, sich ein Herz zu fassen und es ihm gleich zu tun. Der Blick in seine dunklen Augen, von denen sie seit ihrer Trennung so oft geträumt hatte, beschleunigte ihren Herzschlag.

„Ich vertraue dir", sagte sie schlicht.

Es erfolgte keine sichtbare Reaktion von Snape auf dieses Statement und Tamara hatte nicht den Nerv, ihn dazu näher zu befragen. Alles, wonach sie sich sehnte war, dass er sie in den Arm nahm, aber es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er dies vor und sie wagte es nicht, den Anfang zu machen, denn eine Zurückweisung war mehr, als sie momentan hätte ertragen können.

„Severus...?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und wartete, bis er sie durch die entsprechende Mimik zum Weiterreden aufforderte. „Woran erinnerst du dich eigentlich noch? Ich meine – wie viel von mir hast du in diesem Denkarium abgelegt?"

Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, was Tamara reichlich nervös machte. „Es muss viel sein, angesichts der unerklärlichen emotionalen Reaktionen, die du bei mir auslöst", sagte er schließlich. „Ich erinnere mich nur an ein paar konkrete Situationen, die ich mit dir erlebt habe, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass da noch mehr ist..."

„Hm... die Sache in der Dusche...", murmelte Tamara. „Was noch?"

„Ich kann mich an unsere erste Begegnung erinnern – als du dich auf meinen Schreibtisch gelegt hast...", der vorwurfsvolle Unterton seiner Stimme machte klar, wie frevelhaft er ihr damaliges Verhalten noch immer fand, „... und an einige Streitereien aus der ersten Zeit, in der du meine Schülerin warst. Ein paar Einzelheiten aus dem Unterricht sind mir noch präsent. Ich weiß auch, dass du in beiden Fächern zunächst ziemlich grauenhaft warst, dich aber dann doch deutlich gesteigert hast."

„Ist das alles?", fragte Tamara ungläubig, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Der Rest ist sehr vage und verschwommen", sagte Snape, „bis auf..."

„...bis auf...?", hakte Tamara nach, als er zögerte.

„Sex", fuhr Snape fort, „im Vertrauensschülerbad, auf einem Tisch in der großen Halle, auf der Insel im See und in der Dusche... Kann es sein, dass du was gegen Betten hast?" Für einen kurzen Moment zeigte sich der Ansatz eines Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich habe nichts gegen Betten", entgegnete Tamara mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Wenn du dich nur doch an die paar Mal erinnerst, hast du wirklich jede Menge in dem Denkarium abgelegt."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir waren also wirklich die ganze Zeit über ein... Liebespaar?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Nicht von Anfang an", erwiderte Tamara – es war verdammt schwer, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht nur ein verzogenes Millionärstöchterlein bin... und noch schwerer war es, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass du beziehungsfähig bist."

„Ich bin... beziehungsfähig?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Tamara lächelnd, „aber nachdem ich mich an deine besondere Art, mit ähm... zwischenmenschlichen Angelegenheiten umzugehen gewöhnt hatte, klappte es wunderbar mit uns."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Dann brauche ich also nicht befürchten, dass ich mich auch noch mit dir herumstreiten muss, während dein Lehrmeister - und mein Gefängniswärter – versuchen wird, mich dazu bringen, endlich meine Schuld einzugestehen?"

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", fauchte Tamara. „Ich liebe dich! Und du hast mich ebenfalls geliebt, auch wenn du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst." Die Wut in ihren Augen verwandelte sich in verzweifelte Hoffung, als sie weitersprach. „Oder weißt du es noch? Du hast mir damals erklärt, man könne nur Erinnerungen ablegen, nicht aber Gefühle. Weißt du noch, dass du mich geliebt hast, Severus? Und tust du es noch, oder bin ich nur eine Fremde für dich... oder eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft, mit der du lediglich ein paar mal Sex hattest?"

Snape musterte sie so lange, dass Tamara – die ohnehin ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartete – sich bald vorkam wie ein Insekt unter dem Vergrößerungsglas.

„Was siehst du?", fragte sie gepresst.

„Eine Frau, die mir seltsam vertraut vorkommt, ohne dass ich die passenden Erinnerungen zu diesem Zustand habe", antwortete Snape. „Das ist ein irritierendes Gefühl. Ich spüre genau, dass da mehr ist – etwas Besonderes – aber ich kann es verstandesmäßig nicht erfassen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich dir deine Frage deswegen auch nicht explizit beantworten kann."

Tamara schluckte den Hauch von Enttäuschung, der sie befiel hinunter und schalt sich insgeheim eine Närrin, weil sie diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte.

„Wo ist dieses verdammte Denkarium?", fragte sie stattdessen. „Vielleicht finde ich einen Weg, es hierher bringen zu lassen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo es ist", sagte Snape.

„WAS?" Tamara starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du weißt es nicht? Aber..."

„Wenn ich mich sehr darauf konzentriere, könnte ich es herausfinden – aber das werde ich nicht tun", unterbrach Snape sie.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Tamara tonlos.

„Weil ich diese Information sicher aus einem guten Grund irgendwo in meinem Geist versteckt habe – damit niemand ‚zufällig' darüber fällt – der dunkle Lord, zum Beispiel", beschied ihr Snape in einem Ton, der vermittelte, dass sie sich das auch selber hätte denken können. „Und nachdem ich vorhabe, zu ihm zurückzukehren, lasse ich diese Information auch genau da, wo sie ist."

„So einfach ist das?", fragte Tamara giftig.

„So einfach ist das!", schnappte Snape zurück.

„Und WAS macht dich SO sicher, dass du es schaffst, dorthin zurückzukehren? Denkst du etwa, der Orden wird dich einfach gehen lassen?" Tamara ärgerte sich im selben Moment, als sie sich zu dieser Frage hinreißen ließ. Verdammt – sie war doch so froh, dass er endlich bei ihr war – warum stritt sie nur schon wieder mit ihm?

Snape reagierte erstaunlich gelassen, auf ihre Provokation.

„Wenn sie mir glauben, werden sie mich wieder gehen lassen, damit ich meinen Auftrag weiter erfüllen kann, und wenn sie mir nicht glauben, werden sie mich nach Askaban schicken, von wo mich der Lord wie ich hoffe befreien wird, wie er es schon mit Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy getan hat", sagte er ruhig. „Ich glaube kaum, dass mich der Orden aburteilen und hinrichten wird – zumindest, solange Moody und Sullivan nicht alleine das Sagen haben – und falls sie mich nicht nach Askaban schicken, sondern weiter hier oder irgendwo anders gefangen halten, werde ich alles daran setzen zu fliehen. Das kann natürlich dauern, aber früher oder später wird es schon klappen. Vielleicht, wenn Sullivan an Alterschwäche stirbt... oder einen Herzinfarkt erleidet, weil er sich körperlich auf die ein oder andere Weise überanstrengt...", fügte er boshaft hinzu und warf Tamara einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Da unterschätzt du David", sagte Tamara kühl und rückte unwillkürlich etwas von ihm ab.

„Dagegen scheinst du ziemlich überzeugt von ihm zu sein und sehr angetan, von seinen... Fähigkeiten", gab Snape im selben Ton zurück.

„David ist ein wundervoller Mensch und außerdem ein ganz ausgezeichneter Lehrer." Tamara sah Snape unbeirrt in die Augen. „Er war immer für mich da, wenn es mir dreckig ging und das war nach der Trennung von dir sehr häufig der Fall. Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst und das ist dein gutes Recht, aber er ist mein Freund – ich vertraue ihm. Er hat mir versprochen, dir eine reelle Chance zu geben und das wird er auch tun – davon bin ich hundertprozentig überzeugt."

„Das klingt alles ganz toll, aber die Tatsache, dass du mit ihm schläfst, wirft dann doch ein etwas anderes Licht auf deine Lobeshymne", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch.

„Ich bin sicher, das wird ihn nicht beeinflussen." Tamara wusste schon, während sie noch sprach, dass Snape diese Aussage in der Luft zerreißen würde.

Er starrte sie kurz an, als wäre er nun durchaus geneigt, grundsätzlich an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln, und brach dann in ein spöttisches Lachen aus.

„Neiiiin! Das wird ihn ganz sicher nicht beeinflussen", schnaubte er und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Na schön – ein bisschen vielleicht doch", gab Tamara zu, „aber David ist Profi genug, um seine privaten Gefühle nicht über das Wohl des Ordens und der Sache für die er kämpft zu stellen."

„Das wird sich herausstellen", sagte Snape, scheinbar wenig überzeugt.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander – jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken verstrickt.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, mit diesem alten Mann zu schlafen?", fragte Snape ohne Vorwarnung - und zudem reichlich angewidert.

„Was spielt es für eine Rolle, wie alt er ist?", unterbrach ihn Tamara unwirsch. Sie sprang auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Das ist einfach... passiert, völlig ungeplant und ohne Vorwarnung. Das eine Mal hatte ich es ganz dringend nötig, auf diese Art wenigsten für eine Weile zu... vergessen und ein wenig Trost zu finden und das andere mal war David in der Situation, ein solches Ventil zu brauchen. Ich bin eine Frau, Severus, keine Heilige, und ich bin schon viel zu lange alleine. Was erwartest du eigentlich? Willst du mir vielleicht erzählen, dass du die ganzen drei Jahre lang enthaltsam geblieben bist?"

„Nein! Das bin ich nicht", sagte Snape.

„Und? Wo liegt dann der Unterschied?" Tamara sah – die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt auf ihn herab.

„Du sitzt nicht als Gefangene im Keller einer meiner Sexualpartnerinnen", sagte Snape trocken.

„Dass du als Gefangener hier bist, ist nicht mein Verdienst", zischte Tamara. „Ich habe dich nicht dazu gedrängt, dich als Spion unter die Todesser zu begeben."

„Das ist richtig und ich mache dich für diesen Umstand auch keineswegs verantwortlich", erwiderte Snape. „Ich wollte lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass es in meiner Situation nicht unbedingt von Vorteil ist, dass ich das Gefühl habe, Sullivan den Hals umdrehen zu müssen, sobald ich ihn ansehe."

„Hast du das?" Tamara musterte ihn eindringlich. „Bist du wirklich eifersüchtig, oder fühlst du dich nur in deiner männlichen Ehre verletzt oder so was in der Art?"

Snape sah für einen Moment lang so aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„So unerklärlich es mir ist – die Vorstellung, dass du mit dem Alten Sex hattest, macht mich wütend."

„Nur wütend?", bohrte Tamara nach.

„Schön – vielleicht auch ein bisschen eifersüchtig", knurrte Snape, „wobei ich dafür eher nicht der Typ bin",. fügte er arrogant hinzu. „Auf jeden Fall finde ich es ziemlich befremdlich, dass du mit einem Mann ins Bett steigst, der locker dein Großvater sein könnte."

„Ach was – nicht der Typ? Bei der Sache mit Nikolai, hast du getobt vor Eifersucht", warf Tamara ein.

„Wer ist Nikolai?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Befrag doch dein Denkarium", antwortete Tamara giftig. „Nur so viel – er ist kein alter Mann, sondern gerade mal zwei Jahre älter als ich."

„Denkst du, ich verzichte zum Spaß auf meine Erinnerungen?", fauchte Snape. „Ich habe verdammt noch mal keine andere Wahl!"

„Dann wirst du verdammt noch mal auch mit der Ungewissheit auskommen müssen, bis du einen Weg gefunden hast, wieder als ein Mensch mit einem eigenen Leben zu existieren", schleuderte Tamara ihm entgegen, „und nicht nur als Spielball zwischen dem Orden und den Todessern."

Snape sprang auf und packte Tamara, die keinen Schritt zurückwich, bei den Schultern. Schon diese etwas grobe, wenn auch nicht wirklich schmerzhafte Berührung aktivierte den Fluch und ließ den vermeintlichen Angreifer mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen auf die Pritsche zurück sinken.

„Severus!", rief Tamara bestürzt. Ohne Zögern trat sie vor und schlang die Arme um ihn. Snapes Kopf sank – anscheinend dankbar, dass er sich anlehnen konnte – nach vorne gegen ihren Bauch und Tamara durchströmte ein verstörender Mix aus Machtgefühl, Mitleid und schlechtem Gewissen. Sekunden später, als Snape nicht mehr gezwungen war, den Schmerz mit seiner Atmung zu kontrollieren, zerstörte er jedoch den Moment der Rührung, indem er den Kopf wieder hob und sich – da es ihm verwehrt war, sich selbst zu befreien - in ihrer Umarmung steif machte.

„Lass mich los!", knurrte er.

Als Tamara klar wurde, wie ausgeliefert er sich in diesem Moment fühlen musste, gab sie ihn sofort frei, trat aber nicht zurück, sondern sank vor ihm in die Knie und ließ lediglich ihre Hände sanft auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhen, um den Körperkontakt nicht völlig abzubrechen.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus!", sagte sie und sah hoch in sein wie versteinert wirkendes Gesicht. „Dieser verdammte Fluch... ich wollte das nicht..."

„Das war Sullivans Idee, nicht war?", fragte Snape rau.

„Nein! Minerva hat den Vorschlag gemacht..." Tamara erschrak, als für einen Augenblick Snapes Fassade zu bröckeln schien und ein Ausdruck von echter Bestürzung sichtbar wurde.

„Sie kam aber erst auf die Idee, als David sich weigerte, dich hier aufzunehmen, mit dem Argument dass...", im selben Atemzug wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie der Grund für den Fluch war, den Severus ertragen musste und ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie fortfuhr, „...ich mich nicht von dir fernhalten würde und du mich als Geisel nehmen könntest, um deine Freilassung zu erzwingen."

„Na dann – vielen Dank!", sagte Snape zynisch.

„Es tut mir so leid!" Tamara senkte betreten den Blick.

„Das sagtest du bereits", entgegnete Snape. „Und ich muss zugeben – der Fluch ist ziemlich effektiv. Dein alternder Geliebter scheint eine Begabung für schwarze Magie zu haben."

Tamaras Kopf schoss hoch. „David ist nicht mein Geliebter! Er ist mein Lehrmeister und mein Freund. Dass wir zweimal Sex miteinander hatten, bedeutet nichts – das waren nur... Ausrutscher."

„Und er sieht das genauso?" Snapes Blick lag ruhig auf ihr. Er machte, zu Tamaras Erleichterung, auch keine Anstalten, sich ihrer Berührung zu entziehen.

„Ja, ich denke schon..." Als sie dies aussprach, wurde Tamara erst klar, dass sie sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie David zu ihr stand. Sie war einfach wie selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er das, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, genauso bewertete, wie sie selbst. Leicht erschüttert von ihrer eigenen Oberflächlichkeit, erwiderte sie Severus' Blick und las in seinen Augen den gleichen Vorwurf, die sie sich selber gerade machte.

„Du weißt es also nicht!", sagte Snape. „Und woher willst du dann so genau wissen, dass er mich nicht um die Ecke bringen wird, um freie Bahn bei dir zu haben?", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Weil David kein Mensch ist, der seine eigenen Interessen skrupellos über das Wohl anderer stellt", sagte Tamara.

„Er wäre sicher nicht der erste Mann, den die Hormone aus der Rolle fallen lassen", entgegnete Snape.

„David weiß, dass ich dich liebe – er würde mir das nie antun", widersprach Tamara mit Nachdruck.

„Du meinst, er würde mich aus Rücksicht auf dich nicht ins Jenseits schicken und weil du ihm das nie verzeihen würdest?" Snape runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. „Ja... das klingt plausibel."

Tamara ließ den Kopf auf ihre Hand sinken, welche noch immer auf Snapes Oberschenkel lag. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann spürte sie seine Hand in ihrem Haar, was sie mit einem leisen, erleichterten Seufzer begrüßte.

xxx

Ein Stockwerk höher diskutierten Sullivan, McGonagall und Lupin schon eine Weile über Snapes Aussage, von der die beiden Männer, auch vor der Tür zu dem Gefängnis, durch einen Abhör-Zauber jedes Wort gehört hatten.

„Ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt – ich glaube ihm", seufzte McGonagall, nachdem sich mit all den Argumenten und Gegenargumenten allmählich im Kreis zu bewegen begannen.

„Ja – weil du ihm glauben möchtest", sagte Sullivan und verdrehte dabei die Augen, was McGonagall zu einem vorwurfsvollen Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

„Ist es im umgekehrten Fall nicht dasselbe?", fragte sie spitz. „Hältst du ihn nicht deshalb weiter für einen Verbrecher, weil du eben glauben MÖCHTEST, dass er einer ist?"

„Die Fakten sprechen nun mal eher gegen ihn, als für ihn." Sullivans Blick wanderte zu Lupin - auffordernd, wenn auch nicht sicher, ob er von diesem Unterstützung erhalten würde.

McGonagall sah ebenfalls fragend zu ihm hinüber. „Remus? Du hast dich noch nicht viel dazu geäußert. Wie siehst du die Sache?"

Lupin atmete erst einmal tief durch und der melancholische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verstärkte sich. „Ihr habt beide Recht", sagte er dann und zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Wir wissen nun, wie Severus die Sache erklärt und es gibt somit zwei Gesichtspunkte, unter denen man den Mord an Dumbledore betrachten kann, aber der Wahrheit sind wir dadurch kein Stück näher gekommen. Um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, werden wir mehr Beweise brauchen und nachdem sich diese - falls sie überhaupt existieren - bisher strikt weigern, aufzutauchen, werden wir Severus' Aussage wohl durch eine andere Art der Befragung überprüfen müssen."

Sullivan nickte zustimmend und auch McGonagall schien diese Meinung zu teilen. „Was schlagt ihr vor?", fragte sie.

„Veritaserum!", antwortete Lupin.

„Legilimentik!", sagte Sullivan.

"Ich bin ebenfalls für das Veritaserum", meinte McGonagall. „In Hogwarts gibt es einen Vorrat davon – noch aus Severus' eigenen Beständen – ich werde es morgen mitbringen, wenn ich dich ablöse, Remus."

Lupin nickte.

„Was deinen Vorschlag angeht, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, David", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Severus soll ziemlich begabt in Oklumentik sein..."

„Er soll auch auf anderen Gebieten ziemlich begabt sein", entgegnete Sullivan. „Wer sagt euch, dass er nicht einen Weg gefunden hat, sich gegen die Wirkung des Veritaserums zu wehren, das er jahrelang selber hergestellt hat? Voldemort wird sicher nicht auf diese Möglichkeit verzichtet haben, die Köpfe seiner Untertanen auf diese Weise zu durchforsten."

„Da hast du nicht unrecht", gab McGonagall zu, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. „Außerdem habe ich Bedenken bezüglich der Brachialgewalt, mit der du legilimentisch vorgehen würdest", fügte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick hinzu, „denn sein Widerstand wäre sicher nicht leicht zu überwinden."

„Manchmal heiligt der Zweck eben die Mittel, wie wir beide ja schon unlängst festgestellt hatten", bemerkte Sullivan kühl.

Der Umstand, dass er gar nicht erst versuchte, ihren Einwand zu entkräften, brachte McGonagall noch mehr auf die Barrikaden. „Darüber wollte ich ohnehin noch ein Wörtchen mit dir reden", sagte sie schneidend. „Hast du gewusst, dass dieser Fluch so extrem wirken würde? Severus hat sich immerhin nur gegen dich gewehrt und das nicht einmal sehr heftig. Er griff dich nicht von sich aus an und trotzdem schien er erhebliche Schmerzen zu erleiden, nur weil er deinen Schlag verhinderte."

„Es gibt drei Abstufungen dieses Fluchs. Sie unterscheiden sich durch die Intensität des Schmerzes, der als Bestrafung einer körperlich aggressiven Handlung erteilt wird", erklärte Sullivan ungerührt.

„Und welche Stufe hast du gewählt?", fragte Lupin an McGonagalls Stelle, während diese nur in böser Vorahnung die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Die stärkste", antwortete Sullivan ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Das ist barbarisch!", zischte McGonagall. „Du wirst diesen Fluch sofort aufheben und ihn durch die schwächste Variante davon ersetzen."

„Nein! Das werde ich nicht!" Sullivans Ton machte klar, dass er nicht vorhatte, sich Minerva - als inoffizieller Führerin des Ordens - in dieser Sache unterzuordnen. „Snape ist keine Mimose, sondern ein Todesser – das heißt, er kann mit Sicherheit einiges an Schmerzen aushalten. Wenn ich den Fluch auf die niedrigste Stufe begrenze, besteht die Gefahr, dass er die Schmerzen in Kauf nimmt und trotzdem sein Ding durchzieht – zum Beispiel, Tamara als Geisel zu nehmen, um hier herauszukommen – und das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Du wolltest ihn in meinem Haus unterbringen, obwohl ich erhebliche Bedenken dagegen hatte, und wir waren uns darüber einig, dass wir diesen Fluch anwenden – aber was nötig ist, um hier in MEINEM Haus den nötigen Schutz für MEINE Schülerin zu gewährleisten, entscheide ich."

McGonagall sah einen Augenblick lang aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren, doch als sie antwortete, war ihre Stimme nur ein scharfes Flüstern. „Deine Sorge um Tamara ist durchaus nachvollziehbar, dennoch kann ich sie nicht als Rechtfertigung für unnötige Grausamkeit gelten lassen. Dieser Fluch ist eine reine Schutzmaßnahme und als solche auch von mir gebilligt, aber alles, was darüber hinaus geht, ist menschenunwürdig und ich möchte dich daran erinnern, das WIR uns eben dadurch von den Todessern, ja selbst von den Leuten im Ministerium unterscheiden, dass wir solche Methoden kategorisch ablehnen. Ich hoffe sehr, du bist dir dessen bewusst, David. Falls ich davon Kenntnis erlangen sollte, dass du deine Machtposition ausnutzt, um Severus zu foltern, werde ich dich dafür persönlich zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

„Es liegt mir fern, meine Position auszunutzen", antwortete Sullivan ruhig, obwohl ihm anzusehen war, dass er über McGonagalls Drohung erbost war, „und ich werde nur das tun, was notwendig ist. Du traust du mir also ohne Weiteres zu, dass ich Ambitionen haben könnte, mich an einem wehrlosen Gefangenen zu vergreifen?" Seine Stimme gab nun mehr Aufschluss über seine wahre Gemütsverfassung. „Das ist wirklich äußerst schmeichelhaft, Minerva!", schnaubte er sarkastisch. „Vielen Dank auch! Ich frage mich, warum du Snape nicht einfach bei Mad Eye gelassen hast, wenn du so über mich denkst."

„Bisher hatte dich auch nicht so eingeschätzt", entgegnete McGonagall kühl, „das tue ich erst, seit ich dich zusammen mit Severus beobachtet habe – als du getestet hast, ob dein Fluch wirkt."

„Ich mag ihn nicht", gab Sullivan unumwunden zu, „und es kann gut sein, dass man mir das auch anmerkt, aber ich hätte kein bisschen anders gehandelt, wenn es nicht Snape wäre, der dort unten im Keller sitzt, sondern jemand, mit dem ich befreundet bin. Es war einfach nötig, auszuprobieren, ob der Fluch wirkt und es war auch zweckmäßig, dies so zu tun, das der Gefangene weiß, woran er ist. Oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn er sich aus Unwissenheit umbringt, bei dem Versuch einen von uns zu überwältigen?"

McGonagall wurde blass. „Nein - natürlich nicht - aber mir war auch absolut nicht klar, wie drastisch diese Maßnahme ist, als ich ihr zustimmte."

„Schön - dann weißt du es jetzt", sagte Sullivan boshaft.

„Wäre es dir vielleicht möglich, solche unnötigen Bemerkungen zu unterlassen?", fragte McGonagall gereizt.

„Wenn ich ebenfalls damit aufhören kann, mich dafür zu rechtfertigen, dass ich den Job mache, den du mir aufgeschwatzt hast...", entgegnete Sullivan.

McGonagall holte Luft für eine Antwort, aber Lupin kam ihr zuvor. „Na, na – immer schön auf dem Teppich bleiben, ihr Zwei", sagte er in der für ihn typischen, beruhigenden Art. „Es hat niemand was davon, wenn ihr euch streitet." Er sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her und erntete verlegenes Schweigen. „Nachdem das geklärt ist, hätte ich da mal eine Frage. Deine Schülerin, David... sie war doch diejenige, die auf Hogwarts ihre beiden Prüfungen nachgeholt hat, bevor sie ihre Ausbildung bei dir anfing...?" Sullivan nickte und Lupins Blick wanderte zu McGonagall. „Sie kennt Snape aus dieser Zeit, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist richtig. Tamara hat vor drei Jahren in den Sommerferien den Prüfungsstoff in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung bei Severus nachgeholt und am Ende die beiden Prüfungen abgelegt. David war einer der Prüfer – so kam der Kontakt zustande." McGonagall vermied es Lupin all zu direkt anzusehen."

„Warum hat sie ihre Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen?", fragte dieser nach. „Drei Jahre ist doch der übliche Zeitrahmen."

„Sie hat erst ein dreiviertel Jahr nach ihren Prüfungen damit angefangen, weil ihr etwas Familiäres dazwischenkam", sagte Sullivan. „Das war auch der Grund, warum ich ihr eine Ausbildung bei mir angeboten hatte – sie war viel zu spät dran für den Einstieg bei der Akademie."

„Ah...", machte Lupin und nickte. Als bei den anderen Beiden die Anspannung schon nachließ, weil sie meinten, der Kelch wäre an ihnen vorüber gegangen, stellte er die gefürchtete Frage letztendlich doch. „Miss Ogareff scheint eine besondere Beziehung zu Severus zu haben – sie sind ein Liebespaar, nicht wahr?"

Sullivans Augen wanderten zur Decke, während McGonagall die Dielenbretter des Fußbodens plötzlich interessant zu finden schien.

„Das kann ich dann vermutlich als ‚ja' werten...", sagte Lupin mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Haltet ihr es unter diesen Umständen für günstig, Severus ausgerechnet hier unterzubringen? Ich kenne Miss Ogareff zu wenig, um mir ein Urteil über sie zu bilden, aber steht nicht zu befürchten, dass sie versucht, ihn zu befreien?"

„Nein!" McGonagall klang nicht restlos überzeugt von ihrem eigen Urteil.

„Doch!", sagte Sullivan grimmig. „Aber ich werde das zu verhindern wissen, glaub mir Remus."

„Du hältst es wirklich für wahrscheinlich, dass sie unser Vertrauen so missbraucht?", fragte McGonagall stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja!", entgegnete Sullivan resigniert. „Sie liebt diesen Kerl so abgöttisch, dass ich ihr im Bezug auf ihn alles zutraue."

„Mann, du hast wirklich Unterstützung nötig, David", schnaubte Lupin. „Ich schätze, das wird eine lange Nacht..."

„Ich werde genügend Vorkehrungen treffen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihn nicht befreien kann", meinte Sullivan, „aber es kann natürlich trotzdem nicht schaden, gut aufzupassen."

„Ich für meinen Teil werde nun nach Hogwarts zurückkehren – zu einem ausgiebigen heißen Bad und meinem Bett", sagte McGonagall müde, „und ich hoffe, eure Nacht wird nicht zu unruhig werden. Morgen früh bin ich wieder da – mitsamt dem Veritaserum."

Ihr Blick wurde etwas schärfer, als sie sich Sullivan zuwandte. „Versprich mir, dass du keine unnötige Aggression da unten versprühst!", forderte sie. Sullivan blieb stumm und zog als Antwort lediglich die Augenbrauen hoch. „Na schön!", seufzte McGonagall. „Dann versprich mir wenigstens, dass du Severus nicht unnötig weh tun wirst – und zwar ‚unnötig' nach meinen Maßstäben."

„Okay – das verspreche ich dir", entgegnete Sullivan gedehnt.

„Pass auf ihn auf, Remus", sagte McGonagall zu Lupin ehe sie disapparierte und ließ dabei absichtlich offen, ob sie mit ‚ihn' Snape oder Sullivan gemeint hatte.

Kurz darauf waren die beiden Männer auf dem Weg hinunter in den Keller und als sie vor Snapes Gefängnis ankamen, nahm Sullivan den verschließenden Bann von der Tür und griff nach der Klinke.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber anklopfen?", hielt Lupin ihn zurück.

„Das wäre sicher rücksichtsvoller", gab Sullivan zu, „aber einfach ohne Vorankündigung reinzuplatzen, ist wesentlich aufschlussreicher." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür.

Der Anblick Tamaras, wie sie vor Snape am Boden kniete, ließ ihn für einen Moment reglos erstarren und löste unerwartet heftigen, blindwütigen Zorn bei ihm aus, dessen Intensität zwar sogleich wieder etwas nachließ, der sich aber dennoch wie eine giftige Wolke in seinem Bewusstsein festsetzte. Es war ihm augenblicklich klar, dass diese extreme Reaktion noch dem Rest von schwarzer Magie entsprang, die ihm durch das Aussprechen des dunklen Fluchs anhaftete. Während er die unsichtbare Barriere aufhob, versuchte er, seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen, was ihm auch weitgehend gelang. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme kalt und hasserfüllt klang. „Steh auf!", fuhr er Tamara an.

Sie hatte die Tür nicht aufgehen gehört, sondern nur an Severus plötzlicher Anspannung gemerkt, das etwas nicht stimmte. Als Sullivans Befehl durch den Raum peitschte und ihr die Nackenhärchen zu Berge stehen ließ, glitt ihr Blick hoch zu Severus.

Er hatte die Hand, mit der er sie einen wundervollen Moment lang zärtlich gestreichelt hatte, aus ihrem Haar zurückgezogen und seine Miene wirkte mindestens ebenso eisig, wie Sullivans Stimme.

Tamara erhob sich und drehte sich um. Sie sah Sullivan direkt in die Augen. „Ich stehe, David!", sagte sie mit erzwungener Ruhe. „Und nun?"

„Geh und mach unserem ‚Gast' etwas zu Essen", entgegnete Sullivan und die sarkastische Art, in der er das Wort aussprach machte deutlich, dass er nicht Lupin damit meinte. „Du weißt sicher am besten, was er bevorzugt. Dein Zauberstab liegt oben im Wohnzimmer auf dem Kamin."

Tamara zögerte. Minerva traute sie zu, auch Severus Interessen zu vertreten und David einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben – bei Lupin war sie sich da nicht so sicher.

„Gehen Sie nur – ich werde hier bleiben...", sagte dieser leise, als hätte er ihre Bedenken gespürt. Das Mitgefühl in seinen traurigen braunen Augen verursachte Tamara umgehend ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie an ihm gezweifelt hatte.

„Ja – gut..." Nach einem wehmütigen Blick zu Snape und einem weiteren – eindeutig misstrauischen – zu Sullivan, verließ sie den Raum.

„Mach die Tür zu!", rief dieser ihr nach und das daraufhin folgende, laute Krachen machte einerseits deutlich, dass sie seiner Aufforderung Folge geleistet hatte, gleichzeitig aber auch, was sie von seinem Befehlston hielt.

Lupin lächelte angesichts dieses kleinen Akts der Rebellion, während Sullivan sich nicht im Geringsten darum zu scheren schien.

„Setz dich hier rüber!", wies er Snape an und deutete auf einer der Stühle, die sich getrennt durch den kleinen Tisch gegenüber standen. Snape blieb – den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt – sitzen und erwiderte unbewegt Sullivans Blick. Nichts ließ erkennen, ob er die Aufforderung überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.

Sullivans Miene verdüsterte sich und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich beherrschen musste, um seinem Befehl nicht mit Taten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Lupin, der es scheinbar nicht darauf ankommen lassen wollte, ob dem Älteren das gelang, trat einen Schritt vor.

„Bitte, Severus – setz dich auf den Stuhl", sagte er ruhig. „Es wäre sicher nicht von Nachteil für dich, wenn du versuchst, dich möglichst kooperativ zu verhalten, um uns von deinem guten Willen zu überzeugen, solange wir versuchen, Beweise für den Wahrheitsgehalt deiner Geschichte zu finden."

Snape stand auf und zog den Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Ich bin durchaus kooperativ, Remus", sagte er, nachdem er sich darauf niedergelassen hatte, „...gegenüber Menschen mit Manieren."

Sullivan zog mit einem lauten Schnarren den zweiten Stuhl heraus und setzte sich Snape gegenüber, woraufhin Lupin nichts anderes übrig blieb, als auf der Pritsche Platz zu nehmen, was allerdings den Vorteil hatte, dass er beide Kontrahenten gut im Auge behalten konnte.

„Womit hättest du denn deiner Meinung nach verdient, dass ich dich höflich behandle, Snape?" Sullivan sah sein Gegenüber an, als hätte er eine Kakerlake oder eine ähnlich nichtswürdige Kreatur vor sich.

„Ich ging davon aus, dass normale Umgangsformen eine Selbstverständlichkeit sind, aber wenn man sich das Privileg diese ‚Gnade' von dir zu erhalten erst mal verdienen muss, habe ich natürlich schlechte Karten." Snapes Stimme klang trotz der Provokation gleichgültig.

„Du reißt das Maul ganz schön weit auf", sagte Sullivan leise. „Hältst du das für klug?"

Snape runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Nein, aber es ist amüsant", sagte er dann trocken.

Sullivans Augen wurden schmal.

„Severus!", sagte Lupin warnend. „Wir alle wissen, dass Sarkasmus praktisch dein zweiter Vorname ist, aber du tust dir wirklich keinen Gefallen, wenn du dich so verhältst. Es ist – angesichts der Tatsache, dass du Albus getötet hast – schwer genug für uns, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass deine Version davon wahr sein könnte. Mach es uns nicht noch schwerer."

Snapes Blick glitt von Sullivan hinüber zu Lupin und blieb so lange auf dessen Gesicht haften, dass der gelassene und immer etwas resigniert wirkende Ausdruck darin, eine leicht nervöse Note bekam.

„Du glaubst also auch, dass ich ein Verräter bin, Remus?", sagte Snape ohne erkennbaren Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Nun – dagegen kann ich nichts machen... und dass ich es dir, oder gar unserem ehrenwerten Gastgeber hier, leichter machen könnte, mir zu vertrauen, indem ich mich benehme wie ein Lamm, halte ich für Unsinn. Ich müsste euch schon für ausgemachte Idioten halten, wenn ich versuchen würde, euch mit so offensichtlicher Arschkriecherei zu beeindrucken."

Lupin seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir ist es völlig egal, ob du kriechst oder dich weiter sträubst", sagte Sullivan schneidend. „Wenn du deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen willst, wirst du uns überzeugen müssen und mich würde interessieren, was du in der Hinsicht noch zu bieten hast, außer dieser Geschichte, die du Minerva erzählt hast."

„Ich habe keine Beweise", entgegnete Snape. „Nur mein Wort und das wird bei den meisten Ordensmitgliedern – genauso wie bei dir – kein Gewicht haben."

„Ich sprach auch nicht von Beweisen..." Sullivan stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und fixierte den Gefangenen über seine ineinander verschränkten Fingern hinweg, „...vielmehr von weiteren Informationen – nicht nur Albus' Tod betreffend, sondern auch ein paar interessante Neuigkeiten aus dem Kreis um Riddle. Mit anderen Worten – ich erwarte, dass du aus dem Nähkästchen plauderst."

„Fragt mich, was ihr wollt – ich werde antworten", entgegnete Snape und Lupin nickte zufrieden angesichts soviel Kooperationsbereitschaft.

„Du hast angegeben, du hättest Narzissa Malfoy gegenüber einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, ihrem Sohn zu helfen", begann Sullivan. „Ich sehe die Notwendigkeit dafür nicht. Warum hast du dich in diese schwierige Lage gebracht? Ein solcher Schwur ist eine mächtige Verpflichtung und es ist fast unmöglich, sich ihr zu entziehen."

„Ich hoffte, dass Draco – wenn er wüsste, dass ich geschworen habe, ihn zu unterstützen – mich in seine Pläne einweihen würde, die ich dann hätte vereiteln können. Leider hat sich das als Fehleinschätzung herausgestellt." Snape runzelte missmutig die Stirn. „Außerdem begleitete Bellatrix Lestrange ihre Schwester an diesem Tag zu mir", fuhr er fort. „Sie hat mir ohnehin schon immer misstraut – wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, den Schwur zu leisten, den Narzissa von mir forderte, hätte das genau in diese Kerbe geschlagen."

„Hast du ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Bellatrix Lestrange?", fragte Sullivan.

„Ich halte sie für besonders durchgeknallt", knurrte Snape.

„Was hast du ihr getan, dass sie dir – ihrem Todesserkollegen, dem sie nach dem Mord an Dumbledore doch nun sicher nicht mehr misstraute – den Hintern wegschießen wollte und dich damit praktisch in unsere Arme getrieben hat?" Sullivans Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass er den Umständen von Snapes Gefangennahme, einiges an Unterhaltungswert abgewinnen konnte.

„Nichts, was dich etwas anginge!" Snape verschränkte mit eisiger Miene die Arme.

„Hast du nicht vorhin gerade behauptet, du würdest auf alle Fragen antworten?", erinnerte ihn Lupin.

„Das WAR eine Antwort", sagte Snape ohne den Blick von Sullivan zu nehmen.

Sullivan grinste noch immer, doch schon kurz darauf wurde er ruppig aus seinem Amüsement gerissen.

‚_Ich hätte da auch mal eine Frage, Sullivan...'_ Snapes Stimme klang ruhig – zu ruhig – verdächtig ruhig. _‚Nachdem du hier praktisch den Richter gibst, kannst du sie mir sicher beantworten: Findest du es eigentlich moralisch vertretbar, wenn ein Meister die emotionale Krise seiner Schülerin ausnützt um mit ihr zu schlafen?'_

Sullivans Kopf fuhr herum zu Lupin und erst als er sah, dass dieser nicht reagierte, wurde ihm klar, dass er Snapes Stimme nur in seinem Kopf gehört hatte. Mehr noch als die Tatsache, dass Snape es wagte, ihm diese Frage zu stellen, erschütterte Sullivan, dass dieser Kerl es unbemerkt geschafft hatte, sich so weit Zutritt zu seinem Geist zu verschaffen. Sicher – das war mehr oder weniger nur eine Spielerei – um weiter in seine Gedanken eindringen zu können, hätte Snape einige Barrieren überwinden müssen und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er es geschafft hätte, aber dass er sozusagen den Fuß in die Tür gebracht hatte, ohne das Sullivan überhaupt etwas davon mitbekommen hatte, wurmte den Älteren gewaltig.

‚_GEH SOFORT RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF!'_, gab er energisch auf dem selben Weg an Snape zurück und an die Art, wie der Andere für einen Moment schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, bestätigte Sullivan, dass seine Antwort in der gewünschten Heftigkeit angekommen war.

Lupin sah verwundert zwischen Snape und Sullivan hin und her, die sich nun anstarrten und, auf eine, ihm nicht nachvollziehbare Weise ihre Kräfte miteinander zu messen schienen. Er beschloss innerlich seufzend, dass er wahrscheinlich froh sein konnte, dass sich die Beiden noch nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gesprungen waren, und als kurz darauf Tamara mit einem Tablett voller Essen hereinkam, war ihr anzusehen, dass sie darüber wohl ebenso erleichtert war.

Sullivan stand auf, als sie das Tablett vor Snape auf den Tisch stellte. „Wir reden später weiter", sagte er kalt und machte Tamara mit einer unmissverständlichen Geste klar, dass sie sich wieder zurückziehen sollte.

„Kann ich nicht...?", begann sie trotz seiner entschlossenen Miene.

„Nein! Du gehst mit rauf!", unterbrach Sullivan sie scharf und schob sie zur Tür.

Lupin folgte den beiden. „Guten Appetit!", sagte er beim Hinausgehen, ehe Sullivan hinter ihm das Energiefeld hochzog.

Gleich danach fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Snape war wieder alleine.

xxx

_tbc_


	13. Chapter 13

_Huhu liebe Leser! Sorry, dass es diesmal mit dem neuen Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber das reale Leben hat mir in letzter Zeit kaum Muse zum Schreiben gelassen. Dafür ist das Kapitel schön lang geworden – ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi._

xxx

**Kapitel 13 – Heimlich**

Während des Abendessens, von dem sie nur ein paar Bissen zu sich nahm, ehe sie begann, im Rest herumzustochern, zerbrach Tamara sich den Kopf, wie sie es erreichen konnte, dass David sie die Nacht bei Severus verbringen ließ.

Nachdem die beiden Herren ziemlich schweigsam waren – die wenigen Worte, die ihr Ausbilder von sich gab, klangen gereizt, die von Lupin freundlich, aber müde – hatte sie reichlich Gelegenheit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie kam schließlich zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie David am besten direkt darum bitten würde, denn alles Taktieren würde seine ohnehin schlechte Laune sicher nur noch verschlimmern. Allerdings konnte sie das nicht tun, solange Lupin anwesend war und so wartete sie ungeduldig auf eine Gelegenheit, unter vier Augen mit David zu sprechen.

Umso überraschter war sie, als Lupin sie darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass er über ihre Beziehung zu Severus Bescheid wusste.

„Diese Situation muss sehr schwierig für Sie sein, Miss Ogareff", sagte er und sah sie mit seinem gefühlvollen, braunäugigen Hundeblick mitleidig an, „sicher hätten Sie sich gewünscht, Severus unter anderen Umständen wiederzusehen."

Tamara machte große Augen.

„Es war Ihnen deutlich anzusehen, dass Sie etwas für ihn empfinden", meinte Lupin schmunzelnd. „Ich habe daraufhin David und Minerva gefragt, ob Sie eine Beziehung zu Severus hatten und nachdem beide sehr untalentierte Lügner sind, mussten sie es wohl oder übel zugeben."

„Hättest du nicht ‚ehrliche Menschen' sagen können?", brummte Sullivan. „Das klingt besser, als ‚untalentierte Lügner'."

„Ich bin sicher, wenn ihr talentiertere Lügner wärt, hätte eure Antwort anders ausgesehen", entgegnete Lupin belustigt, „demnach dürfte meine Bezeichnung durchaus treffend sein."

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tamara zu. „Ich nehme mal an, Sie glauben jedes Wort von dem, was Severus erzählt hat...?"

„Ja – das tue ich", antwortete Tamara ohne Zögern.

„Ihnen ist aber doch klar, dass es – vom rein sachlichen Standpunkt aus betrachtet – möglich wäre, dass er uns alle zum Narren hält und dies schon immer getan hat?", fragte Lupin weiter.

„Natürlich! Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Severus glaube. Ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sagt." Tamara sah Lupin unverwandt in die Augen. Wenn sie ihn überzeugen konnte, wäre einiges gewonnen, denn durch seine ruhige überlegte Art, hatte er sicher einigen Einfluss auf die anderen Ordensmitglieder.

„Es ist ja nun wirklich nichts Neues, dass Liebe blind macht", bemerkte Sullivan in dezent gelangweiltem Tonfall.

Tamara sah ihn scharf an, entgegnete aber nichts.

„Was ich Ihnen damit sagen wollte, Miss Ogareff", fuhr Lupin fort, „ist Folgendes – ich möchte, dass Sie auch den Standpunkt derer verstehen, die Zweifel am Wahrheitsgehalt von Severus' Aussage haben und respektieren, dass einige von uns weitere Beweise brauchen, ehe sie in Erwägung ziehen, seine Geschichte zu glauben."

„Das verstehe ich natürlich", versicherte Tamara.

„David und Minerva haben sich für Sie verbürgt und mir reicht die Aussage der Beiden. Wohler würde ich mich allerdings fühlen...", Lupin räusperte sich, aber sein Blick zeigte keine Spur von Verlegenheit, „wenn Sie mir schwören würden, dass Sie nicht versuchen, Severus zu befreien."

Tamara sah ihn eine Weile an, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Da verlangen Sie reichlich viel von mir, Mister Lupin..."

„Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Remus", unterbrach Lupin sie.

„Aber gern - wenn sie mich Tamara nennen...", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

Sullivan verdrehte die Augen, widmete sich aber weiter seinem Abendessen.

„Ich sehe mich nicht in der Lage, Ihnen das so ohne weiteres zu schwören, Remus", fuhr Tamara fort, „weil ich gar nicht abschätzen kann, wie sich alles weiterentwickelt. Momentan bin ich froh, dass Severus hier ist, wenn auch als Gefangener und unter...", ihr Blick wanderte für einen Moment zu Sullivan, „...erschwerten Bedingungen. Im Augenblick würde ich also niemals versuchen, ihn freizubekommen, nur damit er sich wieder unter diese fanatischen Irren begibt. Aber wenn sich die Lage zuspitzen sollte und sein Leben vielleicht bedroht wäre..."

„Erschwerte Bedingungen – pffft...", brummte Sullivan.

„Der Orden hält sich strikt an einige moralische Regeln", sagte Lupin ernst. „Wir würden NIEMALS jemanden hinrichten. Solange Severus keinen von uns angreift – und das kann er ja Dank Davids Fluch kaum – sodass dieser gezwungen ist, in Notwehr zu handeln, ist er auch nicht in Gefahr."

Tamara nickte. „Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort, Remus – was sie selbst und Minerva betrifft - aber wenn ich mir da zum Beispiel Mister Moody anschaue, könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass jemand es forcieren könnte, in eine solche Notwehrsituation zu geraten."

„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen", sagte Lupin beschwichtigend, „aber glauben Sie mir – Mad Eye ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hat. Das ist wie mit den bellenden Hunden, die nicht beißen."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Mister Moody ab und zu beißt", bemerkte Tamara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sullivan nickte bestätigend, was Tamara allerdings nicht mitbekam, da sie sich auf Lupin konzentrierte.

„Na schön", seufzte dieser, „wären Sie wenigstens bereit, mir zu versprechen, dass Sie nicht versuchen Severus zu befreien, solange die Situation so bleibt und er nicht in Gefahr ist?"

„Aber natürlich kann ich das", entgegnete Tamara. „Eine bessere Chance, den Orden von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen, wird er wohl kaum so schnell bekommen – ich habe also überhaupt keinen Grund, ihn hier rausbringen zu wollen."

„Schwören Sie es?", fragte Lupin mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Ja doch – ich schwöre!", sagte Tamara mit dezenter Genervtheit. Als Lupin sich – scheinbar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen – wieder seinem Teller zuwandte, sah sie zu Sullivan hinüber und verdrehte die Augen, was diesen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen animierte.

Als sie das Abendessen beendet hatten, streckte sich Lupin und gähnte.

„Das Gästezimmer ist oben, die dritte Tür links", sagte Sullivan.

„Ich habe gelüftet und das Bett bezogen", fügte Tamara an.

Lupin sah unschlüssig von einem zum anderen. „Ich könnte wirklich eine Mütze voll Schlaf brauchen, aber..."

„Leg dich ruhig hin", unterbrach Sullivan ihn. „Wenn es nötig werden sollte, wecke ich dich auf."

Lupin warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Tu das auf jeden Fall – ich löse dich in ein paar Stunden ab."

„Es ist gar nicht notwendig, dass wir Wache schieben", entgegnete Sullivan. „Der Raum im Keller ist bestens gesichert – da kommt so leicht keiner rein, geschweige denn raus. Nur Minerva und ich kennen die Passwörter", fügte er aufgrund Lupins fragenden Blickes hinzu. „Und sogar Tamara hat versprochen, es vorerst nicht zu versuchen." Sullivan ertrug stoisch den vorwurfsvollen Blick seiner Schülerin.

„Okay – wenn du meinst..." Lupin schien der Vorstellung nicht abgeneigt, die ganze Nacht schlafen zu können und nicht nur ein paar Stunden.

„Geh schon", ermunterte Sullivan ihn. „Unsere Fragen können wir Snape auch morgen noch stellen, wenn Minerva mit dem Veritaserum da ist."

„Veritaserum?" Tamara sah ihren Lehrmeister fragend an, nachdem Lupin ihnen eine gute Nacht gewünscht und den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Minerva verspricht sich einiges vom Einsatz dieser Wahrheitsdroge", entgegnete Sullivan.

„Und du nicht?", fragte Tamara.

„Nein, denn es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass Snape eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, sich gegen die Wirkung zu wehren", sagte Sullivan.

Tamara runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt, du würdest ihm auch nicht glauben, wenn unter Einfluss des Veritaserums seine Antworten zu Albus' Tod dieselben wären, wie ohne?"

„Richtig! Das würde mich vielleicht ein wenig beeindrucken, aber nicht überzeugen." Sullivan stand auf und begann das Geschirr in die Küche zu räumen und Tamara half ihm dabei.

Als sie damit fertig waren, setzten sie sich – beide mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand - vor den Kamin. Eine Weile starrten sie in einvernehmlichem Schweigen auf die züngelnden Flammen, die sich knisternd in die Holzscheite fraßen und Tamara wurde bewusst - zum ersten mal seit Dumbledores Tod ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte – wie geborgen sie sich in diesem Haus und vor allem bei David fühlte. Sicher - die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen hatten Spuren in ihrem Verhältnis zueinander hinterlassen, die dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit beeinträchtigten - dennoch war David ihr Freund, auch wenn er sich Severus gegenüber recht ruppig benahm.

Umso unerklärlicher erschien es Tamara nun, dass sie sich nie die Frage gestellt hatte, was David nach diesen turbulenten Ereignissen für sie empfand, sondern selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen war, dass er den Sex, zu dem es zwei mal zwischen ihnen gekommen war, ebenfalls als Ausrutscher wertete.

Wenn sie nicht ständig weiter darüber nachgrübeln wollte, musste sie ihn fragen... Tamara seufzte. Es würde bestimmt kein einfaches Gespräch werden, aber sie kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass Weitergrübeln gar nicht in Frage kam. Ein weiterer Seufzer brachte ihr einen scheelen Blick von Sullivan ein.

Tamara nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen „Kann ich dich etwas fragen, David?"

„Sicher kannst du das", antwortete Sullivan. Seine Gereiztheit, die schon den ganzen Tag über anhielt, schien sich etwas gelegt zu haben.

Tamara setzte ein paar mal zum Reden an, fand aber offensichtlich nicht die richtigen Worte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll", murmelte sie schließlich frustriert.

Sullivan zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, denn es kam äußerst selten vor, dass seine Schülerin sprachlos war.

„Sag einfach das, was du sagen willst – ganz gerade heraus", schlug er vor.

„Okay!", sagte Tamara und atmete tief durch. „Was empfindest du für mich?" Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Wangen sich rot einfärbten, nachdem sie ihre Frage gestellt hatte.

Sullivan sah sie überrascht an, dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er wandte den Blick ab. „Warum fragst du mich das – ich meine, warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

„Severus hat mich auf den Gedanken gebracht", antwortete Tamara leise.

Sullivans Kopf ruckte herum. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich... es tut mir leid, David – du musst mich für furchtbar oberflächlich halten, aber ich habe wie selbstverständlich angenommen, dass du das, was zwischen uns passiert ist... du weißt schon, was ich meine, dass du das genau wie ich, als Ausrutscher ansiehst. Severus hat mich danach gefragt und da ist mir erst bewusst geworden, dass ich nie darüber nachgedacht habe." Tamara wandte den Blick von den stechenden Augen ihres Meisters ab und starrte wieder in das Feuer.

Sullivan schwieg eine Weile, ehe er mit rauer, verärgert klingender Stimme antwortete. „Du bist meine Schülerin und von daher eigentlich tabu für mich. Aber es ist nun einmal so, dass du auch eine verdammt anziehende Frau bist und ich beileibe kein Mönch... Außerdem bist du kein junges Mädchen mehr, sondern erwachsen genug, zu wissen, was du tust. Was meine Gefühle für dich angeht – ich mag dich, sonst hätte ich dich auch wohl kaum in mein Haus aufgenommen. So - bist du nun zufrieden? Konnte ich dein Gewissen beruhigen?"

„Ich mag dich auch, David", antwortete Tamara vorsichtig. „Dann siehst du die beiden Male, als wir miteinander... geschlafen haben also auch nur als etwas an, was sich zufällig so ergeben hat – ohne größere Bedeutung?", fragte sie zaghaft nach.

„Natürlich! Als was denn wohl sonst?", knurrte Sullivan. Sein aggressiver Tonfall ließ bei Tamara alle Alarmglocken läuten. Hatte Severus mit seiner Andeutung Recht gehabt? Empfand David wirklich mehr für sie, als er zugab?

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich die Nacht bei Severus verbringe?", fragte sie.

Die Wut, die sich für einen Moment in Sullivans Augen spiegelte, erschreckte Tamara bis ins Mark.

„Ich habe etwas dagegen...", sagte er dann, wobei er sich schon wieder völlig im Griff hatte, „aber wer weiß - vielleicht lasse ich es trotzdem zu..."

Tamara sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich werde mich erst noch einmal mit ihm unterhalten – dann sehen wir weiter", sagte Sullivan.

„Aber Lupin...", begann Tamara.

„Dazu brauche ich Lupin nicht", unterbrach Sullivan sie. „Ich will alleine mit Snape reden."

„Ihr hattet doch vereinbart, dass ihr nur zu zweit zu ihm geht", erinnerte ihn Tamara stirnrunzelnd.

„Es muss ja niemand den anderen erzählen, dass ich unserem Gefangenen alleine einen Besuch abgestattet habe", gab Sullivan gelassen zurück. „Genauso, wie ihnen niemand erzählen muss, dass du dort die Nacht verbracht hast..."

„Das klingt nach Erpressung", schnaubte Tamara.

Sullivan zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht habe ich ja die Dringlichkeit deines Wunsches im Keller zu nächtigen überschätzt..."

„Was willst du von Severus?", fragte Tamara anklagend. „Warum musst du unbedingt alleine mit ihm sein?"

„Es gibt eben Dinge, die man besser ohne Zuschauer klärt", entgegnete Sullivan und grinste boshaft, als Tamara blass wurde. „Reg dich ab - ich werde ihm schon nichts tun", fügte er dennoch hinzu.

„Lass mich dabei sein", bat Tamara.

„Nein!" Sullivans Antwort ließ keinen Spielraum, daher verzichtete Tamara auch darauf, ihn noch einmal zu fragen.

„David?"

„Was?"

„Hasst du Severus?" Tamara hatte die Frage gestellt, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken und stellte nun überrascht fest, wie sehr sie sich vor der Antwort fürchtete.

„Ist das denn so wichtig für dich?", fragte Sullivan ausweichend.

„Ja, das ist es", sagte Tamara.

„Ich hielt ihn schon früher für einen arroganten und sozial fast nicht tragbaren Menschen – seit ich annehmen muss, dass er ein Mörder ist, ein Verräter, habe ich noch das Attribut ‚skrupellos' hinzugefügt und diese Einschätzung hat sich auch bestätigt, als ich das letzte Mal vor seiner Gefangennahme auf ihn traf." Sullivans graue Augen schienen Tamara hypnotisieren zu wollen. „Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, deinen Severus, aber hassen werde ich ihn erst dann, wenn sich herausstellt, dass all das, was ihm zur Last gelegt wird wahr ist... und wenn er dir damit das Herz gebrochen hat."

„Und wenn sich herausstellt, dass er die Wahrheit sagt", fragte Tamara leise, „...und wenn er mich glücklich macht...?"

Für einen Augenblick wurde der Schmerz in Sullivans Miene sichtbar, ehe er sich wieder fing und eine kühl-distanzierte Maske aufsetzte. „Dann werde ich ihn wohl akzeptieren müssen – mehr aber auch nicht", sagte er und bemühte sich dabei sichtlich, die Emotion aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

Tamara kannte ihn jedoch zu gut, um darauf hereinzufallen. „Es tut mir leid, David...", flüsterte sie.

Sullivan stand abrupt auf, knallte sein Whiskyglas auf den Kaminsims und durchquerte anschließend mit großen Schritten den Raum. „Ich bin im Keller", knurrte er, „und ich will dich dort unten nicht sehen – sonst kannst du deinen Wunsch, die Nacht mit deinem Lover zu verbringen, gleich wieder vergessen." Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss. Tamara, die nach Sullivans rüden Worten aufgesprungen und ihm hinterhergelaufen war, riss diese wieder auf und trat auf den Flur hinaus.

„DAVID!", rief sie laut. Doch ihr Lehrmeister stieg die Kellertreppe hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

xxx

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte immer gedacht, wenn der Tod eines Tages zu ihr käme, würde sie ihm stolz erhobenen Hauptes ins Gesicht blicken und nicht feige zu Kreuze kriechen, wie so mancher, den sie ins Jenseits befördert hatte. Jetzt, wo sie mit der Möglichkeit konfrontiert war, in den nächsten Sekunden zu sterben, sah die Sache jedoch ganz anders aus, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte – sie hatte eine Scheißangst und hätte Voldemorts Fluch ihr nicht die Kehle zugeschnürt, hätte sie ihn vermutlich angebettelt, sie am Leben zu lassen.

Als die unsichtbaren Hände, die sich um ihren Hals gelegt und zugedrückt hatten, sie endlich freigaben – nur um als Faust in ihrem Nacken zu landen und sie auf die Knie fallen zu lassen – sog sie hektisch Luft in ihre Lungen und bekam einen Hustenanfall, weil sie den Staub, den sie selbst bei ihrem Kniefall aufgewirbelt hatte, dabei mit einatmete. Erst als sie wieder Luft bekam, hob sie vorsichtig den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Todesserkollegen, die in einer Reihe standen und ihre Erniedrigung durch den Lord beobachteten. In keinem der Gesichter war eine Spur von Mitleid zu erkennen. Greyback war sichtlich begeistert, auch Dolohow und die beiden Carrows schienen Vergnügen bei der Vorführung zu empfinden, während Yaxley lediglich interessiert aussah und Lucius eher angewidert.

Vorsichtig drehte Bellatrix ihren Kopf ein wenig, bis der Saum von Voldemorts Robe in ihr Blickfeld kam.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht", zischte die Stimme des dunklen Lords über ihr, „einen der Unseren anzugreifen und ihn damit in die Arme des Feindes zu treiben?" Gleichzeitig spürte sie mit Entsetzen, dass Voldemort mit Macht in ihren Geist eindrang und ihr somit keine andere Wahl blieb, als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Er ist ein Verräter", versuchte sie sich wieder besseren Wissens zu verteidigen.

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!", kreischte Voldemorts Stimme unerträglich laut in ihrem Kopf, während der gleiche Satz im Raum nur als scharfes Flüstern hörbar war.

„Ich wollte ihm einen Denkzettel verpassen. Er hat mich... abgewiesen...", keuchte Bellatrix mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Du gefährdest also den Erfolg einer Mission, um dich dafür zu rächen, dass Snape dich nicht besteigen wollte?" Voldemort sprach noch immer leise, aber der Zorn in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Du stellst die Befriedigung deiner niederen Triebe über unsere Sache – über MEINE Sache? Du dreckige Hure!"

Die unsichtbaren Hände, die sie gewürgt und in die Knie gezwungen hatten, packten Bellatrix beim Genick und drückten ihr Gesicht in den Staub, sodass ihr Hinterteil den höchsten Punkt des Häufchens Elend bildete, als das sie vor ihrem Meister kauerte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich ein paar Tage lang auf einen dieser wunderbaren altmodischen Strafböcke binden", fuhr der Lord drohend fort, „und all meinen treuen Todessern die Gelegenheit geben, ihre Triebe an dir zu befriedigen. Was hältst du davon, meine angeblich so ergebene Dienerin, die in Wirklichkeit nur eine nichtsnutzige Schlampe ist?"

„Ich werde tun, was immer Ihr wünscht, mein Herr", wimmerte Bellatrix.

„Das hast du bereits in der Vergangenheit behauptet", entgegnete Voldemort kalt, „aber meinen besten Mann durch deine Schuld zu verlieren, war eindeutig nicht mein Wunsch. Ich werde darüber nachdenken, welche Strafe für deinen Ungehorsam angemessen ist, und bis ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe, bleibst du genau da, wo du jetzt bist."

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Aussage wurde Bellatrix durch den Fluch noch unnachgiebiger zu Boden gepresst. Sie unterdrückte ein Wimmern und hauchte stattdessen nur: „Ja, mein Gebieter!"

Voldemort wandte sich nun an die stummen Zeugen seiner Abrechnung mit Bellatrix. „Findet heraus, wo Severus ist", sagte er düster und machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür. Die Todesser setzten sich sofort in Bewegung um den Raum zu verlassen – manche ohne sich umzusehen, andere mit einem letzten Blick auf die am Boden kauerndere Frau.

xxx

Sullivan öffnete die Türe zu Snapes Zelle und noch ehe auch der magische Schutzwall herunterlassen war, hatte sich der Tränkemeister, der auf der Pritsche gelegen hatte, schon aufgesetzt und sah nun seinem Besucher entgegen.

„Na so was - der Hausherr persönlich", sagte er spöttisch. „Was für eine reizende Überraschung."

Die unvergleichliche Arroganz, mit der er das vorbrachte, weckte in Sullivan - der ohnehin noch aufgebracht war - das Bedürfnis, Snape die zuvor nur angedeutete Ohrfeige nun tatsächlich zu verpassen. Er bedauerte zum ersten Mal, diesen Fluch ausgesprochen zu haben, der sie zwar alle vor Aggressionen des Gefangenen schützte, jedoch gleichzeitig - unter dem moralischen Aspekt – diesen vor Angriffen ihrerseits in Schutz nahm.

Sullivan setzte sich auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Stuhl und er klopfte auffordernd auf das entgegengesetzte Ende der Tischplatte. „Gesellst du dich freiwillig zu mir, oder muss ich erst Remus aufwecken, damit er ‚bitte' sagt?"

„Ich werde doch so einen hochanständigen Mann wie unseren guten Lupin nicht um den Schlaf bringen", meinte Snape ironisch, erhob sich und setzte sich Sullivan gegenüber. „Nun - was verschafft mir die Ehre zu so später Stunde? Willst du noch einmal ausprobieren, ob dein schwarzmagischer Fluch tatsächlich funktioniert?", fragte er im Plauderton.

„Nein – aber falls du es noch einmal ausprobieren möchtest... ich sehe gerne dabei zu", entgegnete Sullivan kalt.

„Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort", sagte Snape. „Wie hat es dir eigentlich gefallen, schwarze Magie anzuwenden? Ein berauschendes Gefühl... eines, das Lust auf mehr macht, nicht wahr, Sullivan?" Er beugte sich interessiert vor und lächelte auf eine Art, die sicher schon Generationen von Schülern eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

„Ich bin zwar eigentlich nicht hier, um dir Fragen zu beantworten", sagte Sullivan, „aber... das Berauschendste an diesem schwarzen Fluch war eindeutig das hervorragende Ergebnis", fügte er bissig hinzu.

„Nett!", schnaubte Snape, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Sullivan abwartend an.

„Eines werde ich dir doch noch beantworten", sagte dieser scheinbar ruhig. „Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich es moralisch vertretbar finde, mit Tamara zu schlafen. Meine Antwort darauf lautet: Wage es nicht noch einmal, mir eine solche Frage zu stellen, sonst wirst du eventuell auf sehr unangenehme Weise feststellen müssen, dass sich die Grenzen meiner Moralvorstellungen manchmal hart am Ausmaß des Nutzens orientieren, den eine bestimmte Vorgehensweise für mich hat."

„Wie rebellisch!", bemerkte Snape zynisch. „Herzlichen Dank für die freundliche Drohung."

„Für einen Todesser, der eine so große Klappe hat, bist du bei erstaunlich guter Gesundheit", konterte Sullivan. „was mich zu dem Schluss bringt, dass du dich durchaus beherrschen kannst, wenn es nötig ist... oder sollte Riddle wider Erwarten Vergnügen an sarkastischen Scherzen seiner Anhänger haben?"

„Ich war noch nicht lebensmüde genug, das auszuprobieren", entgegnete Snape. „Umso entspannender ist es für mich, einmal wieder mit rechtschaffenen Zauberern zu verkehren... auch wenn ein paar heimliche Revoluzzer darunter sind, die der schwarzen Magie, sowie einigen unorthodoxen Methoden gar nicht so abgeneigt scheinen."

„Ich habe läuten hören, dass du auf Hogwarts deine Schüler mit nicht wenigen unorthodoxen Methoden konfrontiert hast", sagte Sullivan trocken. „Eigentlich müsstest gerade du Verständnis für mich haben", fügte er ironisch hinzu. „Dir müsste doch klar sein, dass es oft wirkungsvoller ist, eine Tatsache kurz zu demonstrieren, als ellenlange Erklärungen abzulassen... und genauso wenig dürfte dir das Gefühl fremd sein, mit einer Frau ins Bett zu gehen, die einem zur Ausbildung anvertraut ist."

Snapes Augen flackerten für einen Moment zornig auf und Sullivan, dem das Geplänkel zunächst auf die Nerven gegangen war, begann mit einem mal Gefallen daran zu finden.

„Ich hätte mehr Verständnis dafür, wenn du dich, auf die Bank vor deinem Haus setzen würdest, so wie andere Greise das eben auch tun...", sagte Snape ölig, „...vielleicht mit Moody zusammen - einen Tee trinkend und über die vielen aufregenden Jahrzehnte deiner Vergangenheit plaudernd...?"

„Das hätte ich vielleicht sogar hin und wieder getan", entgegnete Sullivan, „...am liebsten mit Albus Dumbledore zusammen – dass du ihn ermordet hat, brachte meine Pläne diesbezüglich allerdings etwas durcheinander."

Snape senkte den Kopf - was Sullivan als einen ersten Etappensieg in ihrem kleinen verbalen Kräftemessen empfand – und atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er ihn wieder hob. Sein Gesicht wirkte ernst und auch aus seiner Stimme war jeglicher Spott verschwunden.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", sagte er ruhig.

„Man hat immer eine andere Wahl", hielt Sullivan ihm vor.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen?", knurrte Snape. „Es dem Jungen überlassen? Für Albus war es enorm wichtig, dass nicht Draco ihn tötet, denn er war sich sicher, dass es für diesen noch nicht zu spät war, trotz der Weichen, die seine Herkunft ihm stellte. Hätte ich warten sollen, bis Grayback seine Zähne in Albus' Hals schlägt? Oder mich alleine gegen vier Todesser und den Jungen stellen... um mich zu opfern und zusammen mit Albus zu sterben? Das wäre sicher extrem heldenhaft gewesen – und extrem dumm, weil es niemandem genützt, sondern die Chance, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, erheblich vermindert hätte. Albus wollte es so – er bat mich um seinen Tod, der ihn ohnehin in den darauffolgenden Wochen eingeholt hätte. Ich hatte also – angesichts der Unsinnigkeit der anderen Optionen - KEINE andere Wahl, Sullivan."

„Da ist was dran...", gab Sullivan zu, „ allerdings nur, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass deine Geschichte wahr ist."

„Und das tust du natürlich nicht", ergänzte Snape kühl.

„Ich habe keinen Grund, dir zu vertrauen. Warum sollte ich die logischste Erklärung beiseite schieben und davon ausgehen, dass deine doch eher unglaubwürdige Variante der Wahrheit entspricht?" Sullivan sah den Tränkemeister herausfordernd an.. „Die Annahme, dass du schon immer ein Spion Voldemorts warst, erscheint mir nun mal sehr viel einleuchtender."

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape Verständnis vortäuschend. „Außerdem steigen deine Chancen, weiterhin deine Schülerin vögeln zu können, wenn ich diesem Bild entspreche."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Snapes Zynismus einzig dem Zwecke der Provokation diente, dennoch zuckte Sullivans Hand unter dem Tisch unwillkürlich und der Wunsch zuzuschlagen, kehrte zurück. Was hätte er in diesem Moment darum gegeben, dem eingebildeten schwarzhaarigen Bastard unter anderen Bedingungen gegenübertreten zu können... Er ballte die Finger zur Faust und atmete tief durch.

Snape schien, wie durch einen siebten Sinn, genau zu wissen, was in seinem Gegenüber vorging.

„Ja, ja - es ist schon eine Qual mit der Moral", sagte er süffisant. „Manchmal glaube ich fast, das ist es, was uns daran hindert, unsere Feinde zu besiegen, die sich keinen Deut um ethische Grundsätze scheren. Kein einziger unter den Todessern hätte an deiner Stelle gerade eben gezögert, mich fertig zu machen."

„Du solltest dich lieber nicht zu sehr auf meine moralische Hemmschwelle verlassen", sagte Sullivan mit leiser, wütender Stimme.

Snape sah ihn ein par Sekunden schweigend an. „Nein, das sollte ich wohl tatsächlich nicht tun", meinte er dann ohne erkennbaren Spott.

Sullivan beobachtete den Gefangenen lauernd, als würde er damit rechnen, dass dessen scheinbar vernünftiger Antwort, eine unverschämte folgte. Als dies nicht geschah, lehnte er sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

„Wer war an dem Überfall auf die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter in Havering beteiligt?", fragte er dann ruhiger.

„Fast nur junge, relativ unerfahrene Todesser", antwortete Snape.

„Sie haben dich mit einem Rudel grüner Jungs losgeschickt?", fragte Sullivan stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich war nicht da", beschied ihm Snape, „...zumindest nicht offiziell", fügte er hinzu, als Sullivans Gesicht sich verdüsterte, da ihm Snapes Anwesenheit an diesem Überfall wohl schmerzlich in Erinnerung geblieben war.

Sullivan hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Was wolltest du dann dort? Den Anfängern auf die Finger sehen?"

„Ich kam nur deinetwegen vorbei." Snape lächelte ironisch und Sullivans Miene wurde noch grimmiger. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du dort sein würdest, war relativ hoch - und ich musste mit dir über Tamara reden", erklärte Snape.

„Reden?", schnaubte Sullivan zornig.

„Du wolltest nicht zuhören...", sagte Snape und hob die Hände zu einer ‚Was kann denn ich dafür?'-Geste.

„Und das ist Grund genug, einen Verbündeten – denn du gibst ja vor, noch immer zu uns zu gehören – mit schwarzen Flüchen zu traktieren?" Sullivans Hände ballten sich erneut zu Fäusten und er zwang sich willentlich, sie wieder zu öffnen.

„Auf _meine_ moralische Hemmschwelle ist eben auch nicht immer Verlass", entgegnete Snape schulterzuckend.

Sullivan bekam schmale Augen, wechselte aber das Thema. „Sag mir die Namen der jungen Todesser", forderte er.

Snape zählte die jungen Männer nun einzeln auf, von denen Sullivan ein paar bekannt waren – zumindest dem Familiennamen nach, da es sich meist um die Sprösslinge von altbekannten Todessern handelte – sowie auch der zuletzt genannte Draco Malfoy.

„Der kleine Dreckskerl, wegen dem Albus angeblich seinen eigenen Tod von dir verlangt hat, steht also am Beginn einer Verbrecherkarriere", sagte Sullivan.

„Er hat nicht unbedingt viele andere Möglichkeiten", entgegnete Snape.

„Natürlich – er muss ja in die Fußstapfen seines reizenden Vaters treten", sagte Sullivan bissig.

„Der Lord hat ihn scharf im Auge, seit Lucius die Sache mit der Prophezeiung versaut hat ...", erklärte Snape, „und er benützt ihn als Druckmittel gegen seinen Vater."

„Du verteidigst den jungen Malfoy also", stellte Sullivan spöttisch fest. „Na ja – nachdem du mit seinem Vater so dick befreundet bist..."

„Ich stelle lediglich Tatsachen fest", entgegnete Snape kühl.

„Aber du bist doch mit Lucius Malfoy befreundet?", hakte Sullivan nach. „Mit Riddles rechter Hand – das macht dich nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdiger."

„Er ist längst nicht mehr in dieser Position", widersprach Snape. „Und ich bin ziemlich sicher", fugte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu, „dass Lucius Malfoy breit wäre, gegen den dunklen Lord zu agieren, wenn man ihm Amnestie und außerdem Schutz für seine Familie anbieten würde."

„Lucius Malfoy als Mitstreiter in den Reihen des Ordens – eine interessante Vorstellung. Im Vergleich mit ihm, würdest sogar du plötzlich integer wirken", schnaubte Sullivan sarkastisch. „Wer ist denn dann neuerdings Voldemorts bestes Pferd im Stall?"

„Ich!", antwortete Snape trocken.

„Das macht die Sache ja noch schlimmer." Sullivan schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Nicht, wenn du es vom richtigen Standpunkt aus betrachtest", entgegnete Snape mit stoischer Geduld. „Es macht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich Voldemort letztendlich empfindlich schaden kann, wesentlich größer."

„Es macht auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass du uns schaden kannst - falls du lügst... wovon ich nach wie vor ausgehe", widersprach Sullivan.

Snape lächelte nur kurz und resignierend, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, dieses zu kommentieren.

„Nun – dann werde ich dich mal der Nacht überlassen und den Überraschungen, die sie bereithält", sagte Sullivan und erhob sich.

„Überraschungen?", fragte Snape in ironischem Tonfall und runzelte die Stirn. „Kommst du alle Stunde vorbei und weckst mich auf? Diese Foltermethode ist zwar nicht übel, aber es dauert, bis sie Wirkung zeigt."

„Tamara wird kommen", sagte Sullivan mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln, „und so wie ich das verstanden habe, hat sie vor, hier zu bleiben."

Nun schien Snape tatsächlich erstaunt zu sein. „Und du lässt das zu?"

„Aber ja doch – zwei Liebende zu trenne, wäre doch wirklich herzlos", entgegnete Sullivan süffisant. „Sie ist deine Schwachstelle, Snape", fuhr er wesentlich bissiger fort. „Ich werde mir doch die Möglichkeiten nicht entgehen lassen, die sich mir bieten, wenn sie dich weich gekocht hat. Du bist natürlich ein harter Kerl, aber die Tatsache, dass du so viel riskiert hast, nur um deine ehemalige Geliebte zu sehen, lässt doch tief blicken." Zufrieden mit sich selbst und vor allem mit dem ungläubigen Blick, den ihm sein Gefangener zuwarf, wandte sich der alte Zauberer zum Gehen.

„Sullivan...", rief Snape, als dieser schon die Türklinke in der Hand hatte. Sullivan drehte sich um und wartete.

„Wir waren noch einmal in Havering", sagte Snape. „Die Ministeriumsbeamten stehen jetzt unter dem Imperiusfluch. Ich selbst habe ihn ausgesprochen."

Sullivan lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. „Wozu sollen sie durch den Fluch gezwungen werden?"

„Es geht um ein Bauprojekt", erklärte Snape. „Nach der Schlacht im Ministerium soll dort umgebaut und unter anderem die Vorhalle neu gestaltet werden. Es haben sich mehrere Firmen um diesen Auftrag bemüht – eine davon, gehört Geoffrey Porter, einem geldgierigen Geschäftsmann, der in aller Heimlichkeit enge Verbindungen zu Voldemort pflegt. Die Arbeiter der ausführenden Firma werden sich relativ frei im ganzen Ministerium bewegen können und daher ist dem Lord sehr daran gelegen, dass Porter den Bauauftrag zugesprochen bekommt. Alle fünf Mitarbeiter, die dem Imperius zum Opfer fielen, sitzen in der Kommission, die darüber entscheidet."

„Porter?", fragte Sullivan überrascht. „Der ist doch mit Scrimgeours Frau verwandt...?"

„Ja – er ist ihr Cousin - aber das hält ihn scheinbar nicht wirklich davon ab, unsaubere Geschäfte zu machen", entgegnete Snape ironisch. „Allerdings hat der Minister anklingen lassen, dass er es nicht so sehr begrüßen würde, wenn Porter den Auftrag erhält – eben wegen dem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, ihm Vetternwirtschaft zu unterstellen. Die Kommission ist offiziell zwar unabhängig, aber die Mitglieder werden natürlich den Teufel tun und gegen den Willen ihres Chefs abstimmen... und genau da kommt unser Imperius ins Spiel."

„Wann ist diese Abstimmung?", fragte Sullivan.

„Geplant ist sie für übermorgen!", entgegnete Snape.

„Gut! Das gibt uns genügend Zeit, um etwas zu unternehmen." Sullivan öffnete die Tür, drehte sich aber auf dem Flur noch einmal zu Snape um. „Das war eine wirklich nützliche Information – deine Geschichte nehme ich dir aber trotzdem nicht ab."

xxx

Voller Ungeduld wartete Tamara auf Sullivans Rückkehr. Ein paar Mal war sie versucht gewesen, sich in den Keller zu schleichen, aber die Drohung, dass sie dann ihren Wunsch, die Nacht dort zu verbringen, gleich vergessen könne, hielt sie doch nachhaltig davon ab.

Die Ungewissheit, was zwischen den beiden Männer wohl vorgehen mochte, machte sie verrückt, aber noch mehr bedrückte sie die Entdeckung, die sie bei dem Gespräch vorhin gemacht hatte: David empfand also doch mehr für sie, als sie angenommen hatte. Tamara war völlig unsicher, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, zumal er selbst es ja auch nicht zugab.

Sollte sie es einfach ignorieren... so tun, als hätte sie die deutlichen Anzeichen seiner emotionalen Bredouille nicht bemerkt? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dies durchziehen zu können, ohne dabei völlig verkrampft zu wirken, was bei dem sehr offenen und legeren Umgang, den sie gewöhnlich mit David pflegte, extrem auffallen würde.

Oder sollte sie ihn noch einmal direkt darauf ansprechen, was wiederum den Anschein erwecken konnte, sie wolle noch Salz auf seine Wunden streuen?

Tamara löste das Problem wie schon viele zuvor in ihrem Leben – sie beschloss, alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen und sich dann spontan aus dem Bauch heraus zu entscheiden.

Als Sullivan kurze Zeit später das Wohnzimmer betrat, sprang sie von ihrem Sessel auf und ging ihm entgegen.

„Du kannst jetzt runter gehen", sagte Sullivan düster. „Ich habe dich bereits angekündigt... aber du konntest den lautstarken Jubel unseres ‚Gastes' anlässlich dieser erfreulichen Aussicht ja sicher bis hier herauf hören", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

Er hatte wohl geplant, dieser kleinen Bosheit noch eine weitere hinzuzufügen, verbiss sich diese aber, als Tamara ohne ein Wort zu verlieren auf ihn zutrat, die Arme um seine Taille schlang und den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nichts!", erwiderte Tamara ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. „Ich wollte dir nur danken, dass du so viel Verständnis für mich hast... und dir zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest", fügte sie leise hinzu und zog danach unwillkürlich den Kopf etwas ein – nicht ohne Grund, wie sich gleich herausstellen sollte, denn Sullivan packte sie bei den Schultern und schob sie von sich weg.

„Darauf kann ich gerade im Moment gut verzichten", knurrte er. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie ein paar Sekunden lang abweisend, ehe er den Blick abwandte und in Richtung Flur nickte. „Na geh schon!", sagte er barsch und wartete, bis sie sich in Bewegung setzte, um dann voraus zu gehen.

An der Kellertreppe forderte Sullivan Tamara mit einer knappen Geste auf, ihm ihren Zauberstab auszuhändigen, und sie kam dem ohne Widerspruch nach. Davids Zurückweisung hatte ihr überraschend weh getan und während sie schweigend nebeneinander die Stufen hinabstiegen, beschlich Tamara das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie gerade etwas kaputt machte, von dessen Existenz sie vor kurzem noch nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte. Dieser beunruhigende Gedanke wurde jedoch zusehends von der Vorfreude auf die Nacht mit Severus verdrängt und auch von der Nervosität, die sie angesichts der Vorstellung empfand, dass dieser sie vielleicht gar nicht willkommen heißen würde.

Als Sullivan die Tür zu Snapes Zelle geöffnet und die magische Sicherheitsbarriere gesenkt hatte, machte er eine spöttisch übertriebene, einladende Handbewegung woraufhin Tamara ohne ihn anzusehen an ihm vorbei in den kargen Raum hineinging. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit galt nun Snape, der auf seiner Pritsche saß und ihr mit unergründlicher Miene entgegensah.

Sullivan zog die Wand aus Energie wieder hoch, kaum dass seine Schülerin die entsprechende Linie überquert hatte.

„Ich wünsche angenehme Nachtruhe", sagte er eisig. „Vielleicht werde ich ab und zu mal vorbeischauen – ältere Menschen haben oft einen unruhigen Schlaf... aber das wird gar nicht stören - ihr werdet es nicht mal bemerken, da ich die Tür nicht öffnen muss. Der Abhörzauber funktioniert einwandfrei an dieser Wand und zudem sogar ein etwas komplizierterer, der einen kleinen Teil des Mauerwerks von außen durchsichtig werden lässt."

Mit diesen Worten, die er mit dem Anflug eines gehässigen Grinsens garnierte, machte er kehrt und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Snape murmelte etwas, das wie ‚Arschloch' klang, während Tamara von Sullivans Worten, deren Bedeutung sich ihr erst mit ein paar Sekunden Verzögerung erschloss, wie paralysiert war.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie, als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und sich erneut Severus zuwandte, der sich noch immer nicht erhoben hatte und ihr nun mit einem Blick entgegensah, der verdächtig spöttisch wirkte.

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte er scheinbar amüsiert. „Dass du dich entschlossen hast, im Keller zu übernachten? Ja, vielleicht war das eine falsche Entscheidung – und ich will gar nicht erst darauf rumreiten, dass du mich nicht nach meiner Meinung dazu gefragt hast, denn ich bin ja hier nur ein Gefangener – vielleicht hättest du dich lieber im Bett deines Meisters einquartieren sollen, um ihn milde zu stimmen. Oder ist er ohnehin lieber Voyeur, als selbst aktiv zu werden? War es eventuell sogar sein Wunsch, dass du zu mir kommst? Außerdem fällt es wohl durchaus in den Bereich ‚Folter' zwei Menschen auf einer Pritsche schlafen zu lassen, die kaum mehr als einen halben Meter breit ist. Du hast nicht zufällig deinen Zauberstab bei dir, um das Ding ein wenig komfortabler zu gestalten?"

„Hör auf!", sagte Tamara scharf. „Ich würde sogar im Stehen übernachten, wenn ich dafür bei dir sein kann und David...", sie stockte - nein, sie würde Severus nicht erzählen, was sie über Davids Gefühle herausgefunden hatte, denn ihre innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass er es umgehend als Waffe gegen ihren Ausbilder einsetzen würde, „...hat nur zugestimmt, weil er weiß, wie wichtig du mir bist."

Snape musterte sie abschätzend. „Na wenn das so ist...", sagte er in einem Ton der deutlich klar machte, dass er ihr diese Aussage nicht abnahm, „...dann kann ich mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass ich einem so gütigen alten Herrn in die Hände gefallen bin."

„Ja, das kannst du!", zischte Tamara mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Oder wärst du lieber bei Moody geblieben?"

„Der ist auch nicht viel grantiger als du gerade eben", entgegnete Snape – empörenderweise noch immer amüsiert, „allerdings siehst du dabei wesentlich besser aus."

„Sehr witzig!", fauchte Tamara. „Soll ich wieder gehen?"

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Snape interessiert. „Kommst du etwa durch diese Barriere? Oder klingelt irgend etwas oben bei Sullivan, wenn du mit dem Kopf dagegen läufst?"

Erst jetzt wurde Tamara klar, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihre Entscheidung hier zu übernachten auf die Schnelle wieder zu revidieren, und insgeheim verfluchte sie David, dass er ihr nicht mitgeteilt hatte, wie sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, wenn sie die Zelle verlassen wollte.

Mit einer ihrer Wut entsprechenden, abrupten Bewegung drehte sie sich um und ging die paar Schritte bis zu der Wand aus magischer Energie, die lediglich als leichtes Flimmern in der Luft erkennbar war. Versuchsweise streckte sie ihre Hand aus und traf auf eine glatte Oberfläche, die sich zunächst weich und nachgiebig, bei stärkerem Druck jedoch so massiv wie Stahlbeton anfühlte. Tamara hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht zuende gedacht, als ein schmerzhafter Schlag sie traf, der ein äußerst unangenehmes Brennen von ihrer Handfläche bis in die entferntesten Nervenbahnen ihres Körpers schickte. Mit einem kurzen erschrockenen Aufschrei zog sie die Hand zurück und presste sie mit der anderen in Schutzhaltung auf den Bauch.

Snape war aufgestanden und ihr gefolgt, als sie den Versuch mit der Barriere gestartet hatte. Fast hätte er dem inneren Drang nachgegeben, sie zurückzuhalten, was er sich jedoch selbst untersagte, denn schließlich war es wichtig für ihn herauszufinden was passierte, wenn man das Energiefeld berührte. Dass er sich jedoch mehr darüber sorgte, Tamara könne sich verletzen, war eine überraschende Erkenntnis für ihn und die Behauptung, diese Frau wäre seine Schwachstelle, bekam mit einemmal ein anderes Gewicht.

Einen Moment lang hielt er den Atem an und ließ ihn erst wieder entweichen als er annehmen konnte, dass Tamara nicht ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen war. Es berührte ihn seltsam, sie dort stehen zu sehen – die getroffene Hand an sich gezogen und angestrengt seinen Blick meidend. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was ihn mehr beeindruckte, ihr Stolz – oder sollte man es eher Sturheit nennen - der sie sogar in dieser Situation den Kopf hoch tragen ließ, wie eine Königin, oder die Verletzlichkeit, die sie gleichzeitig ausstrahlte, obwohl dies im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrer Haltung stand.

Snape trat nahe sie heran und streckte die Hand aus. „Komm her!", sagte er sanft aber bestimmt.

Tamara hob den Kopf und man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie mit sich haderte, ob sie der Aufforderung nachkommen sollte, ehe sie einen Schritt auf ihn zuging.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und obwohl Tamara nickte, griff er nach ihrer Hand, um diese auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Als er nichts dergleichen fand, griff er auch noch nach ihrem anderen Handgelenk und zog Tamara näher zu sich heran.

„Es hat nicht geklappt, mit dem wieder Verschwinden", sagte sie spröde, „aber ich kann am anderen Ende des Raumes auf dem Boden schlafen wenn du das möchtest – oder in der Dusche."

„Red keinen Blödsinn!", sagte Snape und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

„Und ich weiß gar nicht, ob David das oben merkt, wenn jemand die Barriere berührt", murmelte Tamara, „vielleicht kommt er gleich."

„Ja, vielleicht...", stimmt Snape zu und zog ihren Körper eng an sich.

Tamara gab ihren halbherzigen Widerstand auf, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und barg den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst!" Ihre Stimme war nur mehr ein raues Flüstern.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich auch vermisst", entgegnete Snape, „ich kann mich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern."

Das, was sich schließlich aus dieser Umarmung ergab, passierte auf eine mysteriöse Weise ganz von alleine, ohne dass die Beiden noch die Chance hatten, eine willentliche Entscheidung zu treffen. Ihre Körper schienen sich wiederzuerkennen und wie früher genügten wenige Berührungen und Blicke, um die Leidenschaft zu entfachen.

In dem engen Badezimmer, in das Snape sie getragen hatte – möglichst weit weg von einer möglichen Überwachung – hochgehoben, an die Wand gedrückt und von ihm mit festem Griff gehalten, weinte Tamara vor Glück, ihren Geliebten endlich wieder zu spüren.

Er nahm sie mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit, ohne zu Zögern, ohne sich auch nur einen Moment lang langsam vortasten zu müssen, um herauszufinden, was sie brauchte – sein Unterbewusstsein schien sich sehr wohl an Tamara zu erinnern – war zwar nicht überbetont zärtlich, aber auch nicht grob, sondern berührte sie genau so nachdrücklich und war so besitzergreifend in seinen Gesten und Bewegungen, wie sie es von ihm in Erinnerung hatte und liebte.

Sie kam noch vor ihm und gab dem überwältigenden Gefühl, das sie mit dem Orgasmus überrollte, dementsprechend hingerissen stöhnend Ausdruck. Dies wiederum spornte Snape noch mehr an – seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter, bis er sich mit einem tiefen, triumphierenden Laut in Tamaras Schoß ergoss.

Mit einem erlösten Aufseufzen schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und presste sich an seinen Brustkorb, während er versuchte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu kommen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte sie.

Anstelle einer Entgegnung küsste er ihren Hals.

„Du brauchst nichts sagen", murmelte Tamara.

„Ach... muss ich nicht?", fragte Snape mit amüsiertem Erstaunen.

„Nein... NOCH nicht!" Tamara vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar und zog spielerisch seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

Er ließ sich diese Behandlung ohne Widerstand gefallen. „Darf ich trotzdem etwas sagen?", fragte er ironisch.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", entgegnete Tamara in gespielt gelangweiltem Ton.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", sagte Snape leise.

Tamara sah ihn gerührt an und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„...auch wenn du langsam verdammt schwer wirst", ächzte Snape.

„Charmant!", schnaubte Tamara, löste ihre Beine, die sie fest um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte und ließ sich mit seiner Hilfe gemächlich hinunter auf den Boden rutschen.

Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und sie verschmolzen noch einmal bei einem langen, innigen Kuss miteinander, bevor sich schließlich trennten.

Um sie herum lag der Teil ihrer Kleidung, von dem sie sich in aller Eile befreit hatten. Tamara fragte sie sich, ob sie sich nun wieder ankleiden, oder den Rest auch noch ausziehen sollte. Ein Blick auf Snape, der – scheinbar ohne zu zögern - seine Hose wieder zugeknöpft hatte und bereits sein Hemd anlegte, gab ihr die Antwort darauf. Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen schob sie ihr T-Shirt über den Busen nach unten, hob ihre Jeans vom Boden auf und zog sie an.

Nachdem sie auch wieder in ihre Schuhe und ihr Hemd geschlüpft war, richtete Tamara sich auf und begegnete Snapes Blick.

„Und? Wo soll ich nun hin, nachdem die Pritsche zu eng für uns beide ist?", fragte Tamara und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich denke, wir sollten doch probieren, ob wir dort zusammen Platz finden", entgegnete Snape lächelnd.

Er legte den Arm um sie und sie traten eng umschlungen hinaus in den angrenzenden Raum. Nach wenigen Schritten standen sie vor der Pritsche.

„Verdammt eng!", befand Tamara mit kritischem Blick. „Wir werden wohl übereinander liegen müssen... ich darf doch nach oben, oder?"

„Mal sehen...", meinte Snape und ging, eine Armeslänge davon entfernt, vor der schmalen Schlafstatt in die Hocke. Er streckte beide Hände aus, legte sie auf den Rand des Möbels und sah konzentriert auf dieses herab.

Tamara glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als Snape seine Arme langsam immer mehr anwinkeln musste, da die Pritsche in die Breite wuchs.

„Wie machst du das?", keuchte sie verblüfft. „Ohne Zauberstab...?"

„Einfache Zauber gehen auch ohne", entgegnete Snape unbescheiden, als er sein Werk vollendet und sich wieder erhoben hatte, „...bei dem Energiefeld dort, würde ich mir allerdings die Zähne ausbeißen. Du brauchst dich also nicht sorgen, dass ich heimlich verschwinden könnte."

„Sehr beruhigend", murmelte Tamara. Zauberstablose Magie galt als hohe Kunst und die wenigen Zauberer, denen es in der Vergangenheit bekanntermaßen gelungen war, ihre magischen Kräfte auch ohne Fokus wirken zu lassen, waren dünn gesät. „Das war doch keine schwarze Magie?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst... das Bett wird dich vermutlich fressen, sobald du dich hineinlegst", sagte Snape beiläufig. „Ich hoffe, das ist nicht allzu tragisch...?"

„Nicht, solange es mich zusammen mit dir verschlingt", entgegnete Tamara lächelnd und machte eine Geste, die ihn einlud, sich als erster auf die Pritsche zu legen."

Snape seufzte und ließ sich nieder, wobei er aber in letzter Sekunde den Arm um Tamara schlang und sie mitzog, sodass sie schließlich lachend halb auf ihm zu liegen kam.

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, während er die Decke über ihrer beider Körper zog.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel es mir bedeutet, hier bei dir zu liegen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile ernst. „Ich bin so glücklich, Severus."

‚_Ich auch'_, war er für einen Moment versucht zu antworten, aber der vernunftgesteuerte Teil seines Wesens, unterband diese Gefühlsäußerung. „Das ist schön, auch wenn es nichts an der Gesamtsituation ändert", sagte er stattdessen.

„Egal! Es reicht, wenn ich mir darüber morgen wieder Gedanken mache", schob Tamara energisch seinen pragmatischen Denkansatz zur Seite.

Er schnaubte belustigt, zog ihren warmen anschmiegsamen Körper an sich und genoss dieses Gefühl, das ohne Zweifel dazu geeignet war, für eine Weile glücklich zu machen.

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich freu mich über Feedback! _:)


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo liebe Leser! In diesem Kapitel fallen zwei der Protagonisten lemonmäßig etwas aus der Rolle – mit anderen Worten – es wird kurz deftig. Wer darauf nicht so steht, bitte in altbewährter Manier eine Auge zudrücken und schnell drüber weg lesen ! _;)

_Ansonsten viel Spaß bei:_

**Kapitel 14 – Beobachtungen**

Tamara wachte in dieser Nacht mehrmals auf, als müsse ihr Verstand sich versichern, dass sie wirklich bei Severus war, und schlief dann – noch enger an den Körper ihres Geliebten geschmiegt – nach Kurzem wieder ein.

Auch Snape wurde einige Male wach, checkte die Lage und schloss die Augen wieder, ohne dabei in wirklich tiefen Schlaf zu sinken.

Gegen Morgen war er mit einemmal hellwach. Er fühlte er sich beobachtet und verspürte außerdem deutlich die Präsenz eines anderen, überaus wachen Geistes. Ein verstohlener Blick auf die friedlich schlafende Frau an seiner Seite machte ihm klar, dass sie es nicht war, deren Aufmerksamkeit ihn geweckt hatte. Sullivan musste da draußen sein!

Snape schloss die Augen und versuchte der Wut Herr zu werden, die er bei dem Gedanken empfand, der Überwachung und der Willkür dieses Mannes derart ausgeliefert zu sein - was ihm so früh am Morgen, bevor er sämtliche Schutzmechanismen für seine Nerven hochgefahren hatte, ganz und gar nicht leicht fiel. Tief und gleichmäßig atmete er ein und aus – und kaum eine Minute später war plötzlich die Idee da, wie er seinem Gefängniswärter etwas entgegensetzen konnte.

ooo

Sullivan hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, nicht schlafen zu können, und war erstaunt gewesen, dass es schon fast Morgen war, als er zum ersten Mal aufwachte. Höchste Zeit, um im Keller nach dem Rechten zu sehen!

Vor der Tür zu Snapes Gefängnis angekommen aktivierte er den Abhörzauber – es war alles still. Was seinen Zauber anging, der angeblich Teile der Mauer durchsichtig werden ließ, hatte er am Abend zuvor ein wenig dick aufgetragen - es war vielmehr so, dass er beim Herrichten der Zelle für Snape ein Fenster eingesetzt hatte, das aber als Mauerwerk getarnt war. Er war imstande, diese Tarnung nun so zu modifizieren, dass er in den Raum sehen konnte, ohne dass sich die Wand im Inneren des Raumes veränderte. Der Effekt war also derselbe, wenn auch auf einem anderen Weg.

Die Zelle war rund um die Uhr schwach erleuchtet – dafür hatte Sullivan gesorgt, damit der Gefangene besser zu überwachen war – und hinter der Glasscheibe konnte er nun deutlich die beiden von der Decke verhüllten Körper auf der Liege sehen, sogar Tamaras Gesicht war halbwegs erkennbar, da sie außen lag und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte. Eine Sekunde lang war Sullivan irritiert, wie sie und Snape nebeneinander Platz auf der engen Liege gefunden hatten, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von einer Bewegung unter der Decke abgelenkt wurde.

ooo

Tamara wachte auf, weil eine Hand sich fordernd zwischen ihre Beine schob und noch während sie verschlafen gegen diese Störung protestieren wollte, stand ihr Schoß schon in Flammen und reagierte wie von selbst mit wollüstigen Gegenbewegungen auf die aufreizende Reibung. Wenig später war die Müdigkeit verflogen und sie schlang die Arme um Snape um sich noch näher an ihn zu pressen.

„Guten Morgen! So früh schon so... munter?", murmelte sie ihm leise ins Ohr und küsste seinen Hals.

„Hast du etwas besseres vor?", raunte Snape, während er den Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans herunterzog.

„Ganz und gar nicht – das was du vorhast, passt geradezu perfekt in meinen Terminplan", gurrte Tamara und hob ihr Becken, damit er ihr die Hose abstreifen konnte. Als seine Hand zum Ausgangspunkt – zwischen ihren Schenkeln – zurückkehrte, stellte sie fest, dass auch ihr Unterhöschen verschwunden war.

Trotz der Zielstrebigkeit, mit der er bislang vorgegangen war, war Tamara nicht wirklich auf seinen nächsten Schritt gefasst und keuchte überrascht auf als seine Finger ohne Zögern tief in sie eindrangen. Die Art, wie er sie stimulierte, war nahe an der Grenze zur Grobheit, aber eben genau die kleine, entscheidende Nuance davon entfernt, die Tamara fast verrückt vor Erregung machte. Alles in ihr schrie danach, sich diesem Mann mit Haut und Haaren auszuliefern – sich hinzugeben und bis zur vollkommen Ekstase mit ihm zu vereinigen.

„Nimm mich!", flüsterte sie heiser - doch er schien gar nicht daran zu denken, ihrer Auforderung Folge zu leisten. Während er weiter tief und rhythmisch mit den Fingern in sie drang, zog er mit der anderen Hand ihr Hemd auseinander und schob das T-Shirt hoch, um ihre Brüste freizulegen.

Tamara stöhnte kehlig auf, als er sich herabbeugte und die Lippen sich um eine ihrer Brustwarzen schloss. Aus dem Stöhnen wurde ein kleiner Schrei, da diese Liebkosung ähnlich zärtlich ausfiel, wie die seiner Finger in ihrem Schoß.

Sie versuchte, seinen Kopf wegzudrücken um ihn zurückzuhalten und ein wenig Kontrolle über die Situation zu bekommen, doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab, sondern packte ihre Hand - als sie mit der anderen versuchte, sich zu befreien, auch noch die zweite – und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze gepresst fest.

Beide warteten eine Sekunde lang atemlos, ob der Fluch, der Severus daran hindern sollte, jemanden anzugreifen, auch hier zur Wirkung kam, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen passierte nichts dergleichen

Tamara empfand durchaus Wut bei dieser rüden Behandlung, aber nachdem sie auch das Gefühl hatte, vor Geilheit fast zu platzen, was alles andere rigoros in den Hintergrund drängte, wirkte diese Wut absolut belanglos.

Es war, als würde ihre Sehnsucht nach Severus' Berührung - aufgestaut in all den schlaflosen Nächten, die sie ohne ihn verbracht hatte – verzweifelt ein Ventil suchen... sie wollte ihn spüren - so intensiv, dass es weh tat, sie wollte...

„VERDAMMT! NIMM MICH DOCH ENDLICH!", fauchte sie ihn plötzlich wild an und wand sich heftig in seinem Griff.

Snape ließ von ihrer Brust ab, hob den Kopf und lachte.

‚_Teuflisch!'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber in diesem Moment war es ihr egal, ob ihr ganz persönlicher Engel in Wirklichkeit ein Teufel war – er war ihr Schicksal – was immer er auch sonst noch sein mochte.

„Bitte Severus!", flehte sie. „Erlöse mich!"

„Was genau soll ich denn mit dir tun?", fragte er interessiert, als hätte er selber keinen konkreten Plan.

„Du sollst mich ficken!", stöhnte Tamara.

„Ich hör dich so schlecht", sagte Snape mit einem Grinsen, für das sie ihm gerne die Nägel quer übers Gesicht gezogen hätte, was natürlich außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten lag, da er sie immer noch eisern festhielt.

„FICK MICH!", schrie sie außer sich vor Zorn und Verlangen.

„Schon besser", gab er zur Antwort und zog seine Finger aus ihrem Schoß um seine Hose zu öffnen. Als er auch noch ihre Hände losließ und sich zwischen ihren weit auseinandergespreizten Schenkeln postierte, streckte ihm Tamara ihr Becken in geradezu obszöner Weise entgegen.

„JA!", keuchte sie, als er bis zum Anschlag in sie eindrang.

„Ich will dich hören – so laut, dass das ganze Haus aufwacht", knurrte Snape und versenkte sich mit einem weiteren harten Stoß in ihrem willig dargebotenen Schoß.

Tamara krallte ihre Finger in seine Hände, die sie hielten. Eine kurze Zeit lang brachte sie es noch fertig, sich zu kontrollieren, dann schrie sie ihre Lust heraus, ohne den Gedanken an irgendwelche Folgen auch nur in die Nähe ihres Verstandes zu lassen.

ooo

Bewegungslos, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Zähne so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass die Muskeln im Unterkiefer nervös zuckten, stand Sullivan da und starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihm hinter der Fensterscheibe bot. Der Drang, dort hineinzustürmen und den Kopf seines Gefangenen gegen die Wand zu schlagen, bis das Blut spritze war nahezu übermächtig.

Warum wirkte der Schutzzauber, den er angewandt hatte, nicht gegen Snapes brachiale Beischlafmethode? Erkannte dieser schwarze Drecksfluch vielleicht, dass das vermeintliche Opfer Lust empfand, anstatt Angst?

Sullivan wusste, dass Tamara sich freiwillig, ja vermutlich sogar überaus bereitwillig hingab – sein Verstand hämmerte es ihm geradezu schmerzhaft nachdrücklich ein – trotzdem fachte dieser Anblick, bei dem sich die Parallele zu einer Vergewaltigung unweigerlich aufdrängte, seinen Zorn in einem Ausmaß an, das ihn selbst erschreckte.

Was zum Teufel tat er eigentlich hier unten – was hatte er erwartet? Hatte er sich tatsächlich eingebildet, der Hinweis auf seine tollen Überwachungsmethoden würde die beiden davon abhalten, miteinander zu schlafen? Sullivan kam sich mit einemmal unsagbar dumm vor. Er wollte fort von hier – fort von diesem unerträglichen Anblick, fort von Tamaras entgleistem Jargon und ihrem ekstatischen Keuchen... und vor allem weit fort von seiner eigenen hell lodernden Eifersucht.

Gerade als er den Zauberstab hob, um das Fenster verschwinden zu lassen, begann Tamara hemmungslos zu schreien und im gleichen Moment drehte Snape den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihm – so schien es Sullivan zumindest – direkt in die Augen.

Dieser verfluchte Bastard wusste, dass er da war!

Auch wenn es eigentlich viel zu dunkel war, um etwas Derartiges zu erkennen, glaubte Sullivan für einen Moment, einen triumphierenden Ausdruck im tintenschwarzen Blick seines Rivalen zu erkennen und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen - nur um weiterhin das Bild der beiden ineinander verschlungenen Körper vor sich zu sehen, dass sich tief in sein Gehirn eingebrannt zu haben schien. Tamaras Schreie, die allmählich in ein kaum weniger geräuschvolles Wimmern übergingen, taten ein Übriges, um Sullivans Nerven zu malträtieren. Folglich hob der erste Schlenker seines Zauberstabes dann auch den Abhörzauber auf, damit er diesem Geräusch nicht länger ausgesetzt war, und erst der zweite ließ das Fenster verschwinden und wieder wie einen normalen Bestandteil der Wand erscheinen. Erst als er die beiden Zauber gesprochen hatte, öffnete Sullivan die Augen und starrte stumpfen Blickes auf eben dieses Stück Mauer in der Hoffnung durch den Anblick der weiß getünchten Fläche, das hartnäckige Bild aus seinem Gedächtnis zu tilgen.

Als er sich schließlich umdrehte und mit ausgreifenden Schritten den Rückweg antrat, stieß er fast mit Lupin zusammen, der am Fuß der Kellertreppe stand.

„Wie lange stehst du da schon?", blaffte Sullivan ihn an.

„Noch nicht lange...", sagte Lupin und betrachtete den Hausherrn forschend. „Was tust du hier unten und wieso starrst du die Wand an?"

„Ich habe nach dem Rechten gesehen", sagte Sullivan vage und ärgerte sich, dass es so nach Ausrede klang.

Lupins hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bestätigten dies umgehend. „Und? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles ruhig!", entgegnete Sullivan knapp.

„Ich habe etwas gehört...", sagte Lupin zögernd.

Er war also doch schon lange genug da! Verdammt! Sullivan schnaubte frustriert. „Was hast du gehört?"

„Einen Schrei..."

„Wahrscheinlich irgendein Vogel – die Biester sind um diese Stunde besonders laut", unterbrach Sullivan Lupin unwirsch.

„Es war Tamara, die geschrieen hat", sagte Lupin, „und es war eine... ganz besondere Art von Schrei – ich habe einen siebten Sinn für so etwas... kurz vor Vollmond."

Sullivan sah Lupin an, als wolle er ihn allein durch diesen Blick am Weitersprechen hindern, aber der Werwolf zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt. „Sie ist bei IHM, nicht war?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Ja!", seufzte Sullivan. „Behalte es für dich, okay?"

„Es ist sehr menschlich von dir, den beiden die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich so nahe zu sein", sagte Lupin sanft, „und ich muss zugeben, dass mich deine Großzügigkeit positiv überrascht, denn ich hatte dich wesentlich strenger und konservativer eingeschätzt. Dir liegt sehr viel an deiner Schülerin, nicht war?"

„Ich bin nicht großzügig – ich bin nur ein Idiot!", brummte Sullivan verdrießlich und ging an Lupin vorbei die Stufen hinauf, ohne dessen letzte Frage zu beantworten.

Lupins Blick blieb noch eine Weile nachdenklich an der Wand hängen, auf die Sullivan gestarrt hatte, dann folgte er diesem die Treppe hinauf.

xxx

Tamara genoss in vollen Zügen die Zärtlichkeit mit der Snape sie verwöhnte, nachdem sie beide in einem furiosen Finale den Zenit der Lust überschritten hatten. Diese Sanftheit, die ihr nach der absolut erotisierenden, aber dennoch strapaziösen Härte, mit der er sie genommen hatte, unendlich gut tat, ließ sie fast schnurren vor Wohlbehagen.

„Das war eine wundervolle Art, mich aufzuwecken", seufzte sie. „Scheint so, als hätte ich dir tatsächlich gefehlt."

„Wie gesagt...", brummte Snape, „ich habe dich bestimmt vermisst – mein Körper scheint das noch zu wissen, auch wenn ich keine Erinnerung mehr daran habe."

„Ich glaube, darauf können wir aufbauen, bis du deine Erinnerungen wieder hast", sagte Tamara und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Snape antwortete mit einem leisen belustigen Schauben und zog sie noch etwas enger an sich.

Ein paar Atemzüge später war Tamara eingeschlafen.

Einige Zeit später – Tamara kam es allerdings nur wie ein paar Minuten vor – wurde sie durch einen lauten Knall aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es war das Geräusch der Tür, die auf eine Weise geöffnet wurde, die sie in den Angeln zur Seite schwingen und an die Wand krachen ließ.

„Aufstehen!", hörte sie Sullivans Stimme, deren Befehlston den kleinen Raum komplett auszufüllen schien.

Tamaras Blick glitt hinüber zu Snape, der mit offenen Augen die Decke anstarrte und sich auf einen Punkt direkt über ihm zu konzentrieren schien.

„Ist ja gut - ich komm ja schon", murmelte Tamara und setzte sich auf, wobei ihre Beine unter der Decke zum Vorschein kamen und die Tatsache offenbarten, dass sie keine Hose anhatte.

Sullivan, der den Raum mittlerweile betreten und ein Frühstückstablett mit der selben Umsicht auf den Tisch geknallt hatte, die er beim Öffnen der Tür an den Tag gelegt hatte, starrte einen Moment lang vorwurfsvoll auf ebendiese Beine, ehe ein Ausdruck der Überraschung in sein Gesicht trat, als ihm klar wurde, wie viel Platz nun auf der Pritsche war, obwohl Snape noch mit der vollen Breite seines Rückens darauf lag.

„Könntest du dich wohl für einen Moment umdrehen, David?", fragte Tamara und tastete unter der Decke nach ihrer Jeans.

„Nein! Nachdem ich dich ohnehin schon in komplett unbekleidetem Zustand bewundern durfte, halte ich das für ziemlich überflüssig", sagte Sullivan, aber diese Bosheit klang fast nebensächlich, angesichts seines offensichtlichen Interesses für die Breite der Liege.

„Charmant", murmelte Tamara.

Snape setzte sich auf und rutschte vor an die Kante, neben Tamara - er hatte seine Hose an, wie sie mit einem unauffälligen Seitenblick feststellte.

„Guten Morgen, Tamara...", sagte er und sie erwiderte seinen Gruß lächelnd. „...Sullivan...", fügte er hinzu und Tamara staunte, wie perfekt es hinbekam seine Stimme emotionslos und gelangweilt klingen zu lassen.

Snape, der über den Verbleib von Tamaras Hose wohl besser im Bilde war, als sie selbst, schob ihr diese mitsamt dem Rest der Decke zu, sodass sie sich ankleiden konnte, ohne sich vor Sullivan zu entblößen, doch dieser schien ohnehin nicht mehr interessiert.

„Hast du einen Zauberstab hier herunter geschmuggelt, Tamara?", fragte er tonlos und wandte dabei seinen Blick von der Pritsche ab, um ihn - mit einem furchterregenden Ausdruck darin - ihr zuzuwenden.

„Nein!", antwortete Tamara, während ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, was wohl passieren würde, sollte sie ihren Meister tatsächlich einmal hintergehen.

Sullivans Blick wanderte weiter zu Snape.

„Das mit der Liege war ich", gab der freimütig zu und stand auf, um – sichtbar misstrauisch - das Frühstück zu begutachten, dass Sullivan ihm gebracht hatte.

„Ich bring dir später Kaffee", sagte Tamara, die gerade dabei war, in ihr zweites Hosenbein zu schlüpfen.

Sullivan sah aus, als wolle er sie anspringen, als sein Blick sie für einen Moment ins Visier nahm, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gefangenen galt.

„Zauberstablose Magie?", fragte er scharf.

„Ja!", sagte Snape. „Auch wenn meine Fähigkeiten diesbezüglich nicht ausreichen, um hier herauszukommen oder mich für deinen netten Fluch zu revanchieren - zumindest war es etwas bequemer heute Nacht."

Sullivan sah ihn mit einem Hauch von Anerkennung an und nickte.

Tamara schob die Decke weg, und sah an sich herab, um den Knopf ihrer Jeans zu schließen.

„Außerdem...", Snape beugte sich vertraulich vor und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, das leise genug war, damit Tamara ihn nicht hören konnte „war diese Breite auch tauglicher für die Unternehmung heute morgen – ich hoffe, der Anblick war nach deinem Geschmack, alter Mann."

Sullivans anerkennender Blick machte einem mörderischen Ausdruck Platz, den er jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden wieder unter Kontrolle bekam und durch eine Maske aus unnahbarer Strenge ersetzte, während sein Verstand noch verzweifelt versuchte, die Oberhand über die brodelnden Gefühle zu behalten. Snape hatte gerade absichtlich leise gesprochen, das bedeutete...

„Die Show war also explizit für mich?", fragte Sullivan kalt. „Wie nett! Ich nehme an, Tamara hatte Verständnis für diese drastische Demonstration?" Er hatte zwar ebenfalls nicht laut gesprochen, aber auch nicht gerade geflüstert.

„Welche Show?", fragte Tamara prompt. „Und wofür habe ich Verständnis?" Nachdem sie sich komplett wiederangekleidet hatte, war sie aufgestanden und einen Schritt auf Sullivan zugegangen, während sie mit den Fingern durch ihr verwuscheltes Haar fuhr, um es ein wenig in Form zu bringen. „Wovon sprichst du, David?"

„Hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum dein Goldstück hier im Morgengrauen plötzlich Lust auf eine wilde Beischlaf-Orgie bekommt?", fragte Sullivan ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Tamara stand die Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du warst... da? Du hast... zugesehen?"

„Nur lange genug, um sicherzugehen, dass du nicht um Hilfe schreist", entgegnete Sullivan kalt.

Tamaras Blick glitt zu Snape hinüber, der mittlerweile am Tisch platzgenommen hatte. Er wirkte zufrieden und schien keinen Versuch machen zu wollen, der ungeheueren Andeutung zu widersprechen, er hätte nur mit ihr geschlafen, weil er wusste, dass sie von David beobachtet wurden.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?", fragte Tamara tonlos.

„Er ist dein Lehrmeister", sagte Snape mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in Sullivans Richtung, ohne auch nur die Spur eines schlechten Gewissens zu zeigen, „und du hast mir erzählt, du vertraust ihm - warum also stellst du mir eine solche Frage?" Seine Stimme klang so kühl und distanziert wie seine Haltung gelangweilt wirkte.

Tamaras Magen krampfte sich zusammen – konnte das der gleiche Mann sein, der sie vor kurzem noch so liebevoll in den Armen gehalten hatte? Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern starrte ihn nur apathisch an. Die Möglichkeit, dass er doch ihr Feind war und seine Geschichte nur Lüge, schien mit einemmal nicht mehr so unmöglich.

„Wolltest du nicht Kaffee kochen?", riss Sullivans unfreundliche Stimme sie aus ihrer Lethargie.

Diese kleine Bosheit brachte – auch wenn sie im Vergleich zu den Neuigkeiten, mit denen Tamara gerade konfrontiert worden war, relativ harmlos erschien – das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„LASS MICH IN RUHE!", schrie sie ihren Ausbilder an und verließ dann – ohne einen der Männer noch einmal anzusehen – fluchtartig den Raum.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss geknallt war – nicht weniger laut, als er sie an die Wand gestoßen hatte – drehte Sullivan, der Tamaras Abgang stumm verfolgt hatte, sich wieder zum Tisch um. Er war blass und dass das offensichtliche Leid seiner Schülerin ihn nicht kalt gelassen hatte, war ihm anzusehen, auch wenn er sich bemühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Es scheint, als wären unser beider Schwachstellen sich ziemlich ähnlich, Sullivan", bemerkte Snape in einem Plauderton, der in seiner Normalität absolut unverschämt wirkte.

„Wenn du sie noch einmal absichtlich quälst, wirst du es bereuen", drohte Sullivan mit leiser, aber zornbebender Stimme und krallte die Hände in die Lehne des Stuhls vor ihm, als stände er kurz davor, den Gefangenen damit erschlagen zu wollen.

„Deine moralischen Grenzen wären damit also schon ausgeschöpft?", fragte Snape augebrauenhochziehend. „Scheint nicht sehr weit her zu sein damit, hm?"

Die Süffisanz des Lächelns, welches der Zaubertränkemeister dazu aufsetzte, ließen Sullivans Finger so fest zupacken, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, bevor er sich zwang, den Stuhl loszulassen und sich wortlos abwandte.

Erst nachdem Sullivan den Raum verlassen hatte, wich das provozierende Grinsen aus Snapes Zügen und machten einem traurigen Ausdruck Platz. Er stütze die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

xxx

Tamara hatte vorgehabt, auf direktem Weg in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden, als sie aus dem Keller hochgekommen war, aber Lupin, der aus der Küche trat und ihr ein „Guten Morgen!" zurief, nachdem sie an der offenen Tür vorbeigeeilt war, machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, als sie stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Tamara seufzte resigniert. Ihre Gemütsverfassung schien ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein. „Na ja – in Ordnung wäre übertrieben...", murmelte sie den Blick abwendend.

„Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Sie mir beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leisten", sagte Lupin und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme weckte aus unerfindlichen Gründen in Tamara den Wunsch, seiner Einladung zu folgen. „Okay", sagte sie und ging mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf ihn zu.

Lupin trat zurück und ließ ihr galant den Vortritt in die Küche. Der Duft von frischgebrühtem Kaffee begrüßte Tamara - unwillkürlich fiel ihr ein, wie sehr Severus diesem Getränk verfallen war und der Schmerz, der für einen Moment aufgehört hatte, ihre Eingeweide zusammenzuschnüren, kehrte zurück.

Sie schenkte sich einen Becher Kaffee ein und setzte sich Lupin gegenüber an den Küchentisch.

„Wollen Sie mir erzählen, was Sie bedrückt, Tamara?" Wieder legte sich Lupins Stimme wie lindernder Balsam auf ihr aufgekratztes Gemüt.

Tamara, die eigentlich fest überzeugt war, gar nicht über ihre Probleme reden zu wollen, hörte plötzlich fast verblüfft ihre eigene Stimme: „David und Severus – ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass die beiden..."

„...sich nicht besonders mögen?", fragte Lupin nach, als sie nicht weitersprach.

Tamara nickte. „Ich fürchte, das ist stark untertrieben", sagte sie bitter.

Lupins melancholischer Blick lag unverwandt auf ihr. „Es ist nicht leicht, Severus zu mögen – vor allem, weil er absolut keinen Wert darauf zu legen scheint", sagte er sanft.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Tamara und senkte den Kopf.

„Da ist noch etwas, nicht wahr?", fragte Lupin nach einer Weile.

„Ja... ich bin nicht mehr sicher... Severus verhält sich so anders", flüsterte Tamara. „Wenn ich mit ihm allein bin, ist er fast wie früher, aber vorhin, als David dabei war..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig, das was ihr widerfahren war in Worte zu fassen.

„Severus wird sich vor David keine Blöße geben, sondern die Schotten dicht machen und Verteidigungshaltung einnehmen, selbst wenn er Sie dabei vor den Kopf stößt", sagte Lupin. „Nehmen Sie sich sein Verhalten nicht so zu Herzen – er ist in einer ziemlich aussichtslosen Lage und das macht aggressiv."

„Danke Remus! Ich werde versuchen, es mir zu merken", sagte Tamara und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln, das allerdings recht kläglich ausfiel.

„Sie haben sich freiwillig auf eine Beziehung mit Severus eingelassen, dessen anstrengende Umgangsformen geradezu legendär sind, und ebenso freiwillig eine Ausbildung bei David angefangen, der für seine krassen Lehrmethoden bekannt ist – also müssen Sie eine tapfere Frau sein", sagte Lupin freundlich, „Ich bin sicher, Sie werden das durchstehen, Tamara."

In diesem Moment betrat Sullivan den Raum. „Das habe ich gehört, Remus", brummte er verdrießlich. „Krasse Lehrmethoden? Was für ein Unsinn! Die Auszubildenden verweichlichen immer mehr – so sieht's aus."

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Tamara und nahm einen fragenden Ausdruck an.

„Ich hab den Kaffee nicht gekocht", sagte diese, da ihr gerade wieder der unverwechselbar aromatische Duft in die Nase stieg, und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das war ich", ergänzte Lupin. „Hätte ich das nicht tun sollen?", fügte er irritiert hinzu.

„Doch, doch - natürlich", sagte Sullivan müde. „Fühl dich wie zuhause." Er wandte sich wieder an seine Schülerin. „Könnte ich dich bitte kurz unter vier Augen sprechen, Tamara?"

Tamara sah zuerst Lupin an und blickte dann in ihre Tasse, als würde sie dort eine Antwort herauslesen wollen. „Okay...", murmelte sie schließlich und erhob sich.

Lupins Blick folgte den Beiden nachdenklich, als sie die Küche verließen – erst als die Tür hinter ihnen zuschwang, widmete er sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Tamara folgte ihrem Lehrmeister ins Wohnzimmer und blieb zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen, als er sich schließlich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Es tut mir leid, was da unten passiert ist", sagte Sullivan. „Das war nicht meine Absicht – wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass er dich so vorführt..."

„Was dann?", unterbrach ihn Tamara brüsk. „Hättest du uns dann nicht zugesehen?"

„Ich wäre wohl auch dann nicht in der Lage gewesen, mich sofort diesem Anblick zu entziehen", antwortete Sullivan überraschend ehrlich, „aber ich hätte ihn seinen Triumph, mich mit den eigenen Waffen geschlagen zu haben, einfach auskosten lassen, anstatt dich da mit hinein zu ziehen. Außerdem habe ich ihm damit noch mehr gegen mich in die Hand gegeben – und das ist alles andere als gut."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tamara irritiert.

„Snape hat heute Morgen kaum eine Minute, nachdem ich das Fenster zu seiner Zelle aktiviert hatte, angefangen über dich herzufallen. Na ja – meine Anwesenheit, die er wohl gespürt haben muss, war sicher nicht der einzige Grund für seine Handlung, aber der Zeitpunkt war eindeutig absichtlich so gewählt. Er hat mich vorhin auch - ohne dass ich den Vorfall erwähnte – gefragt, ob die Show nach meinem Geschmack war. Deutlicher geht es ja kaum. Ich hätte es an diesem Punkt auf sich beruhen lassen sollen, anstatt dich darauf zu stoßen, dass du dabei Mittel für mehr als einen Zweck warst, denn abgesehen davon, dass du darunter gelitten hast, weiß dieser Bastard nun, dass er mich treffen kann, wenn er dir wehtut." Sullivan atmete nach diesem langen Vortrag tief durch, und sah Tamara einen Augenblick unverwandt an, ehe er den Kopf senkte.

Tamara schluckte. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er ihrem Blick auswich, und machte deutlich, wie schwer es ihm gefallen sein musste, seine eigene Schwäche einzugestehen. Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie mit dieser Erkenntnis umgehen sollte und David schien ebenfalls wie erstarrt.

McGonagalls Ankunft erlöste die Beiden aus der seltsamen Situation. Die alte Dame war auf dem Flur appariert und betrat kurz darauf das Wohnzimmer. Lupin, der sie wohl ankommen gehört hatte, folgte ihr.

„Und? Ist alles in Ordnung soweit? Wie geht es Severus?", fragte McGonagall gleich nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten.

„Blendend!", murmelte Sullivan missmutig. „Es geht ihm gut", fügte er gleich darauf in neutralerem Ton hinzu. Danach berichtete er von den Informationen, die Snape ihm über die Ministeriumsbeamten aus Havering gegeben hatte und über die Abstimmung wegen des Bauauftrags, die am nächsten Tag stattfinden würde.

Lupin warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu, verlor aber kein Wort darüber, dass diese Nachrichten auch für ihn neu waren, und Tamara zog ebenfalls erstaunt die Brauen hoch.

„Wir müssen unbedingt verhindern, dass diese Firma, die vermutlich von Todessern unterwandert ist, freien Zutritt zu allen möglichen Ministeriumsbereichen erhält", sagte McGonagall, nachdem Sullivan seinen Bericht beendet hatte. „Dass sie früher oder später dort einen Fuß in die Tür bekommen, lässt sich auf Dauer wohl nicht vermeiden, aber solange wir die Möglichkeit haben ihnen in die Suppe zu spucken, werden wir es tun. Ich informiere Kingsley. Er hat die besten Kontakte zum Ministerium und kann die Aufhebung der Imperiusflüche und alles Weitere in eigener Regie regeln."

Sullivan und Lupin nickten zustimmend.

„Hat Severus sonst noch etwas Wichtiges erzählt?", fragte McGonagall, diesmal an Lupin gewandt.

„Nein - und Remus war nicht dabei, als Snape mir diese Information gab", sagte Sullivan, noch bevor Lupin zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte.

„Ich war ebenfalls nicht dabei", sagte Tamara, als McGonagall sie fragend ansah.

McGonagall legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was soll das heißen, David? Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass wir immer nur zu zweit zu Severus gehen?"

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass diese Vereinbarung für mich nicht gilt", erwiderte Sullivan, „erstens weil ich hier wohne und zweitens, weil ihr nicht einen so wichtigen Gefangenen meiner Obhut überlassen könnt, ohne mir zu vertrauen. Kommt damit klar, oder lasst es bleiben – ich werde mich auf jeden Fall nicht an diese Regel halten."

„So? Du tust das also nicht?", entgegnete McGonagall pikiert. „Warum lag dir denn so viel daran, alleine mit Severus zu reden?"

„Ich hatte ein paar Dinge mit ihm zu regeln", sagte Sullivan.

„Dinge?", fragte McGonagall spitz. „...privater Art?"

„So könnte man es nennen", entgegnete Sullivan.

„Private Unstimmigkeiten zwischen euch gehören nicht hierher", sagte McGonagall nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Tamara streng.

„Das ist MEIN Haus!", fauchte Sullivan. „Wohin sonst sollen meine Privatangelegenheiten gehören, wenn nicht hierher?"

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, in einem solchen Ton mit mir zu sprechen?", zischte McGonagall zurück.

„Aber gerne – wenn du aufhörst, mir Vorschriften zu machen", entgegnete Sullivan überbetont freundlich.

„Es ist wirklich spannend euch zuzuhören", unterbrach Lupin und kam damit McGonagalls nächster Attacke zuvor, „aber wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass wir uns alle wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren?"

„Du hast natürlich Recht, Remus", murmelte McGonagall und ein leiser Hauch von Röte überzog ihre Wangenknochen. Nach einem letzten vernichtenden Blick auf Sullivan, den dieser mit einem falschen Lächeln quittierte, griff sie in ihren Umhang und beförderte eine kleine Phiole ans Tageslicht. „Das Veritaserum", sagte sie merklich gefasster. „Hoffen wir, dass es uns der Wahrheit ein Stück näher bringt."

„Die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt", bemerkte Sullivan trocken, „aber einen Versuch ist es sicher wert."

xxx

Snape hob den Kopf als er hörte, dass jemand kam. Er saß wieder auf der Pritsche – das Frühstückstablett stand unberührt auf dem Tisch.

Sullivan ließ es mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden, als er mit Lupin und McGonagall den Raum betrat. Er war dagegen gewesen, Tamara zu dieser Befragung mitzunehmen, und sie hatte nach kurzem Zögern zugestimmt, was die anderen Beiden sehr viel mehr verwunderte, als Sullivan selbst.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", begrüßte McGonagall den Gefangenen, während Lupin ihm nur zunickte.

„Minerva!", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme klang kalt und abweisend.

Sullivan duplizierte den Stuhl zwei mal, bevor er ihn McGonagall zuschob. Als die alte Dame platzgenommen hatte, ließen sich die beiden Männer links und rechts von ihr nieder.

Auffordernd glitt McGonagalls Blick zu Severus hinüber, der noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, von der Pritsche zu dem einzelnen Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches zu wechseln.

„Du musst _bitte_ sagen, dann kommt er", klärte Sullivan sie spöttisch auf.

McGonagall hob fragend die Augenbrauen und Lupin seufzte vernehmlich.

„Würdest du dich bitte zu uns setzen, Severus?", fragte McGonagall. Trotz ihrer deutlichen Ungeduld, klang ihre Stimme freundlich.

Snape erhob sich kommentarlos von der Pritsche und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz.

„Ich habe Veritaserum mitgebracht", kam McGonagall ohne Umschweife zum Thema und reichte Snape die kleine Phiole. „Trink das bitte aus!"

Snape nahm die Phiole entgegen, entkorkte sie und hielt sie prüfend unter seine Nase. Nachdem er mit dem Ergebnis scheinbar einverstanden war, setzte er das Gefäß an die Lippen und leerte es mit einem Schluck.

„Gut!", sagte McGonagall zufrieden. „Fangen wir an."

Snape verschränkte die Arme und sah sie ohne sichtbare Gemütsbewegung an.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Severus?", fragte McGonagall.

Sullivan, der diese Frage offensichtlich für Zeitverschwendung hielt, verdrehte die Augen.

„Gefangen", sagte Snape.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte McGonagall sanft.

„Nein!"

„Hat dir David irgendetwas angetan, als er alleine hier unten war?", fragte McGonagall.

„Minerva!", fauchte Sullivan erbost.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Wo ist das Hauptquartier Voldemorts?", knurrte Sullivan.

„In... direkt neben... nicht weit entfernt von der..." Snape, der scheinbar versuchte, diese Ortsangaben auszusprechen, seufzte leise und zuckte die Achseln.

Sullivan, der nichts anderes erwartet hatte, nickte. „Warum hat Bellatrix Lestrange versucht, dir den Arsch wegzuschießen?"

McGonagall warf ihm einen pikierten Blick zu – ob wegen der vulgären Ausdrucksweise, oder weil er nicht sie die Fragen stellen ließ, war nicht auszumachen.

„Sie ist eine ganz schreckliche Frau", antwortete Snape.

„Und das ist alles?", fragte Sullivan ungläubig.

„Undiszipliniert ist sie auch noch", sagte Snape und nickte, wie um diesen Umstand zu bestätigen, „und neidisch."

„Worauf?", fragte Lupin.

Snape lächelte ihn an, was den Werwolf scheinbar mehr erstaunte, als die nachfolgende Antwort. „Einfach auf jeden, den der dunkle Lord lieber mag, als sie – die blöde Schnepfe."

„Willst du damit sagen, der Lord mag dich lieber, als Bellatrix Lestrange...", fragte Lupin skeptisch.

„Na das hoffe ich doch", unterbrach Snape ihn.

„... und nur weil sie eifersüchtig auf dich ist, bombardiert sie dich in einem wichtigen Kampf mit ihren Flüchen?"

„Genau! Du weißt doch, wie unberechenbar Frauen manchmal sind, Remus", sagte Snape und zwinkerte Lupin schelmisch zu, der ihn verblüfft anstarrte.

Auch Sullivan und McGonagall tauschten einen verwirrten Blick.

„Welche Todesser gehören zum engsten Kreis um Riddle?", fragte Sullivan.

„Da wären Antonin, Fenrir, Amicus...", Snape zählte bedächtig die Namen anhand seiner Finger auf, „Yaxley – ich weiß nicht mal, wie Yaxley mit Vornamen heißt, jeder nennt ihn nur Yaxley – Avery – bei dem ist es dasselbe", er wechselte die Hand, da ihm die Finger ausgingen, „...Lucius, Alecto, Bellatrix, die doofe Kuh, Nott...", Snape legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte scheinbar angestrengt nach, während er nach einem Namen für den zehnten Finger suchte, „Mullciber... und ich natürlich", schloss er strahlend.

„Danke Severus", sagte McGonagall schwach. Die Namen waren keine Überraschung gewesen – wohl aber das seltsame Verhalten des Tränkemeisters.

„Hast du Albus Dumbledore umgebracht?", fragte Sullivan unwirsch.

„Iiiich? Neiiin!", kam die empörte Antwort.

„Was David meinte - hast du ihn in seinem eigenen Auftrag getötet?", versuchte McGonagall zu erklären.

„Nein – so etwas würde ich doch nicht tun", sagte Snape entrüstet.

„Warum dann?", fragte Lupin.

„Ich waaaar das nicht!", sagte Snape. „Selbst damals, als die Todesfee von Bandon versuchte, mich zu einem Mord zu treiben, habe ich widerstanden."

Lupin begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen, während McGonagall resigniert seufzte und ihre Nasenwurzel massierte. Sullivan hingegen sah ziemlich verständnislos drein.

„Vielleicht solltest du David darüber aufklären, wer du in Wirklichkeit bist", schlug Lupin vor.

„Aber gerne!", rief Snape lächelnd. „Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte und fünfmaliger Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche", sprudelte er freudig los, „und wenn hier immer noch jemand Zweifel daran haben sollte, dass ich mich sehr erfolgreich gegen die Wirkung des Veritaserums zur Wehr setzen kann", fuhr er – das charmante Lächeln, gegen ein äußerst spöttisches austauschend fort, „könnte ich wahlweise auch noch Argus Filch sein, oder auch der blutige Baron."

Lupin lachte und Sullivan bedachte McGonagall mit einem Blick, der überdeutlich sagte: ‚Ich hab's ja gleich gewusst – aber DU glaubst mir ja nichts!'

„Vielen Dank für diese überaus unterhaltsame Demonstration, Severus", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Ich für meinen Teil hätte allerdings einer schlichten Erklärung deinerseits den Vorzug gegeben."

„Also ich hab mich amüsiert", sagte Lupin grinsend. „Nicht schlecht, dein Schauspieltalent, Severus – mit ein bisschen Übung könntest du den guten Gilderoy glatt in die Tasche stecken."

„Beeindruckend", sagte Sullivan und es war klar, dass er im Gegensatz zu Lupin nicht die schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten meinte, sondern die Tatsache, dass Snape sich gegen die Wirkung des Serums hatte wehren können.

„Ich hätte natürlich auch ganz einfach noch einmal die Wahrheit erzählen können", antwortete Snape auf McGonagalls Frage, „aber das schien mir zu langweilig – außerdem hätte ich damit auch nicht jeden überzeugt", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Sullivan hinzu. „Die Aufzählung der Todesser aus dem engeren Kreis des Lords entsprach übrigens den Tatsachen - aber damit hab ich euch sicher auch nichts Neues berichtet."

Sullivans Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf dem Gefangenen. „Wie genau machst du es? Auf welche Weise wehrst du dich gegen die Wirkung des Veritaserums?"

„Ich habe schon vor Jahren im Selbstversuch alle Möglichkeiten durchprobiert, die Wirkung abzublocken", antwortete Snape überraschend bereitwillig. „Zuerst musste ich mich stark konzentrieren und es gelang mir auch nur bei sehr niedriger Dosierung. Mit der Zeit wurde es aber immer leichter, selbst als ich die Dosis erhöhte. Wie ich das genau mache, kann ich nicht sagen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich den Teil meines Gehirns, der von dem Serum beeinflusst wird, einfach schlafen legen und einen anderen einstweilen dessen Arbeit übernehmen lassen – natürlich einen, den ich beliebig steuern kann."

„Es ist also reiner Wille, der dich vor dem Ausplaudern sämtlicher Wahrheiten rettet?", fragte Lupin erstaunt. „Ich hatte eigentlich mit einem Zaubertrank gerechnet – einer Art Gegenmittel."

„Der dunkle Lord setzt seine Befragungen meist spontan an – da fehlt die Zeit, um einen Trank zu schlucken", erwiderte Snape – geduldig, als würde er einem kleinen Kind etwas erklären.

„Ich hatte schon vermutet, dass du gegen Veritaserum immun sein würdest", sagte Sullivan, „und darum gehe ich jetzt auch zu der zweiten Option über, die uns noch bleibt." Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„David!", sagte McGonagall streng. „Das müssen wir erst noch besprechen."

„Nein – müssen wir nicht", erwiderte Sullivan. „Du hattest deinen Versuch – jetzt kommt meiner." Er richtete den Stab auf Snape. _„Legilimens!"_

Es war, als würde sich eine imaginäre Tür öffnen. Sullivan nützte den Umstand, dass Snape wohl noch nicht richtig auf den Angriff vorbereitet gewesen war und tauchte in dessen Bewusstsein ein.

Er fand sich vor einer Wand wieder – weiß, glatt, zu beiden Seiten endlos lang und ebenso hoch. Der Boden war ebenfalls weiß und erstreckte sich entlang der Wand soweit das Auge reichte. Als Sullivan daran dachte sich umzudrehen, fühlte er die Tür, durch die er hereingekommen war, hinter seinem Rücken zuschlagen. Sich umwendend stieß er auf eine Wand, die genauso beschaffen war, wie die gegenüberliegende – keine Spur von einer Tür.

Sullivans Pulsschlag erhöhte sich, denn das Gefühl, dass er dabei hatte, war ein sehr Beklemmendes, selbst wenn ihm die Option blieb, sich nach links oder rechts zu wenden – er war hier gefangen.

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich freu mich, wenn ihr mir Reviews dalasst, die ich allerdings erst in drei Wochen lesen und beantworten kann, denn so lange bin ich im PC-freien Urlaub (deshalb wird auch das nächste Kapitel etwas auf sich warten lassen)._

_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo liebe Leser (ich hoffe, ich habe noch welche °g°), es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es mit dem Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Neben den üblichen Zeitfressern des Alltags, haben mich ein Schulwechsel meines Sohnes, die Neugestaltung meines Flurs und vor allem der Umstieg auf ein neues Laptop (weil mein alter PC meinte, sich selbst inklusive aller Dateien killen zu müssen) extrem vom Schreiben abgehalten. Aber jetzt geht's weiter! _:)_ Viel Spaß dabei!_

_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi_

xxx

**Kapitel 15 – Der Wahrheit auf der Spur**

Sullivan war durchaus klar - wenn auch erst, nachdem die ersten Schrecksekunden verstrichen waren - dass das beklemmende Gefühl des Gefangenseins reine Einbildung war, dass Snape ihm diese enge, weiße Räumlichkeit nur vorgaukelte. Er wusste auch, dass er sich trotz der verschwundenen imaginären Tür jederzeit aus dem Bewusstsein des Gefangenen zurückziehen konnte, wenn er das wollte.

Einige gepresste Atemzüge lang – die Zeit, die er brauchte um die jäh aufwallende Panik, die ihn befallen hatte vollständig niederzukämpfen – war er versucht, den Rückzug anzutreten, aber dann trat anstelle der Beklemmung die Wut über Snapes Einschüchterungsversuch und gleichzeitig der dringende Wunsch, das Gedächtnis des Tränkemeisters so gründlich zu durchsuchen, als wäre es eine Kommode mit vielen Schubladen, die es nur aufzuziehen galt. Sowohl das Bedürfnis, der Wahrheit auf die Spur zu kommen, als auch der Drang, seinen Gefangenen mental in die Knie zu zwingen, trieben Sullivan an – zurückziehen konnte er sich schließlich auch noch, nachdem er all seine Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte.

Sein Körper blieb bewegungslos als er im Geiste die Hand ausstreckte und die irreale weiße Wand vor sich berührte. Sie fühlte sich glatt und kalt an, wie Marmor - und genauso hart.

Sullivan legte auch noch die andere Handfläche an die Wand und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl. Er stellte sich vor, wie die normale Körpertemperatur seiner Hände die darunter liegende Fläche erwärmte. Als ihm dies gelungen war, zog er sämtliche Energie für einen Moment lang in seiner Mitte zusammen und sandte sie geballt in die Fingerspitzen, mit denen er gleichzeitig verstärkt Druck ausübte.

Der kurze Moment des Triumphes, als der Marmor sich unter seinen Fingern in eine wesentlich nachgiebigere Materie verwandelte, wurde abgelöst von einem erneuten Aufwallen der Panik. Die schmale Schneise, die zuvor nur von den Wänden vor und hinter ihm begrenzt worden war und zu beiden Seiten, sowie nach oben, in die Unendlichkeit zu führen schien, veränderte sich rapide. Von links und rechts kamen nun ebenfalls Wände auf ihn zu und auch von oben senkte sich eine solche auf ihn herab.

Gleichzeitig veränderte sich die Farbe – das strahlende Weiß ging in ein silbriges Grau über, anschließend in ein dunkleres und schließlich in Anthrazit.

Als die hinzugekommenen Wände Sullivan schließlich ebenso nahe gekommen waren, wie die, auf der er die Hände liegen hatte, waren sie schwarz, was seinem klaustrophobischen Gefühl zusätzlich Vorschub leistete.

‚_Ich kann es durchdringen!'_, hämmerte er sich ein, während er versuchte seinen rasenden Puls durch ruhige Atmung einzudämmen, ‚_Ich bin stärker!'_

Die Wand unter seinen Händen, die vorübergehend wieder härter geworden war, gab erneut nach und wurde geschmeidiger, während sie – wie alle anderen auch – näher auf ihn zukam.

‚_Hervorragend Dave – jetzt wirst du nicht zerquetscht werden, sondern nur ersticken'_, schoss es Sullivan durch den Kopf, bevor er sich für diese Undiszipliniertheit verfluchte und wieder zusammenriss. ‚_Diese Scheißwand ist weich, nachgiebig und außerdem NICHT REAL!'_

Die Wände waren nun bis auf zwei Handbreit an ihn herangerückt so dass er gezwungen war, seine Arme nah am Körper anzuwinkeln. Noch immer konnte er die Materie nicht durchdringen – sie schien zäh wie Gummi zu sein. Sullivan trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn.

‚_Das ist nur Luft – ein Nichts, eine Illusion – sie wird durch mich hindurchgehen, wie ein Geist!'_

Er stellte sich vor, Snapes Gedanken hinter diesem schwarzen Etwas vorzufinden – ungeschützt vor ihm ausgebreitet wie Ware in einem Selbstbedienungsladen.

‚_Ich krieg dich, du verfluchter Bastard!' _

Das schwarze Etwas umschloss ihn schon fast wie eine zweite Haut. Sullivan holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich während er den Atem langsam wieder entweichen ließ mit aller Kraft darauf, dieses Etwas in ein Nichts zu verwandeln.

Es schien in seine Haut einzudringen und für einen kurzen erschreckenden Moment hatte Sullivan das Gefühl, er wäre es, der sich auflöste. Er schloss die Augen und spürte mit galoppierendem Herzschlag der Schwärze nach, die sich in sein Inneres fraß. Ein Schrei durchbrach die bisher gespenstische Stille und noch während Sullivan darüber nachdachte, ob er selbst es war, der geschrieen hatte, wurde der Ton leiser und war bald nur noch als leiser Nachhall spürbar, der schließlich irgendwo in seinem Inneren verebbte.

Ein paar Atemzüge lang wartete er und lauschte – misstrauisch und jederzeit bereit weiterzukämpfen – dann öffnete er, mit einem immer stärker werdenden, berauschenden Gefühl der Macht, die Augen und obwohl er mit allen Sinnen auf den Geist des Andern fokussiert war, nahm er am Rande seines Bewusstseins war, das Snape – nicht nur innerlich, sondern tatsächlich körperlich sichtbar zusammenzuckte.

ooo

Tamara war in die Küche zurückgekehrt, nachdem die anderen in den Keller gegangen waren, und kaute nun lustlos an einer Scheibe gebuttertem Toast herum, die sie aber schon nach Kurzem wieder auf den Teller legte und diesen mit einem Seufzen zur Seite schob.

Was mochte dort unten vorgehen? War es ein Fehler gewesen, dass sie hier geblieben war?

Sie hatte es einfach nicht fertig gebracht, Severus nach den Vorkommnissen des Morgens gegenüberzutreten – ihre Gefühle waren einfach noch zu sehr in Aufruhr – und jetzt saß sie hier oben und platzte fast vor Unruhe. Einzig, dass Remus und Minerva David begleitet hatten, beruhigte sie etwas. Die beiden würden dafür sorgen, dass alles fair ablief.

Tamaras Finger trommelte auf die Tischplatte. Sie musste sich ablenken, sonst würde sie noch wahnsinnig werden. Sie sprang auf und begann, ohne Zuhilfenahme von Zauberei die Küche aufzuräumen.

Die alltägliche und vertraut-langweilige Tätigkeit besänftigte ihre überreizten Nerven ein wenig. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, kontrollierte sie kurzentschlossen die Schränke, in denen die Lebensmittel gelagert wurden, und beschloss ebenso spontan im Ort einkaufen zu gehen. Nachdem sie in den nächsten Tagen ständig Gäste haben würden - ‚_und einen Gefangenen'_ ergänzte ihre innere Stimme gnadenlos - konnte es sicher nicht schaden, die Vorräte aufzufüllen und etwas Bewegung würde ihr sicher auch gut tun.

Sie brachte ihr Äußeres mit einem raschen Zauberspruch in Ordnung - einerseits, weil sie nicht den Nerv hatte, dafür extra nach oben ins Badezimmer zu gehen, aber auch, weil sie es plötzlich sehr eilig hatte, das Haus zu verlassen.

Eine Minute später schlug sie das Gartentor hinter sich zu und machte sich flotten Schrittes auf in das nahe liegende Dorf.

Die Besorgungen in dem kleinen Lebensmittelladen lenkten sie tatsächlich ein wenig von ihren Sorgen ab und sie ließ sich sogar vorsichtig auf ein Schwätzchen mit der Inhaberin ein, die eindeutig zu der Sorte Menschen gehörte, die einem rasch ihr ganzes Leben erzählten, wenn man ihre diesbezüglichen vagen Andeutungen - mehr höflichkeitshalber, als aus Interesse - hinterfragte.

Eine halbe Stunde später - mit zwei großen Tüten voller Vorräte und dem neuesten Dorftratsch versorgt - trat sie wieder auf die Straße und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Gerade als sie beschlossen hatte, dass die Tüten ihr doch zu schwer waren und stehen blieb, um diese auf ein handliches Maß zu verkleinern, trat jemand wie aus dem Nichts hinter sie.

„Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Madame?"

Die Stimme ließ Tamaras Blut gefrieren.

Beide Tüten an die Brust pressend und mit der Hand nach ihrem unter der Kleidung verborgenen Zauberstab tastend drehte sie sich um – immer noch mit der vagen Hoffnung, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte und es sich nur um eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit handelte - und sah sich wie befürchtet Lucius Malfoy gegenüber.

Er war wie immer tadellos gekleidet, wenn auch nicht so auffällig wie sonst, und sah mit einem Lächeln auf sie herab, das charmant gewirkt hätte, wenn in seinen Augen nicht so deutlich der Ausdruck des Triumphs, sie überrumpelt zu haben, sichtbar gewesen wäre.

Malfoy zielte bereits mit seinen Zauberstab auf sie – was es höchst überflüssig und zudem gefährlich machte, ihren eigenen überhaupt zu ziehen – und richtete ihn nun auf die Einkaufstüten, um diese mit einem eleganten Schlenker auf ein Drittel der Größe zu reduzieren.

„Sie erlauben, dass ich Sie ein Stück des Weges begleite?", fragte er spöttisch und griff nach ihrem Arm, ehe Tamara, die immer noch zu perplex war, um auch nur etwas zu sagen, reagieren konnte.

Sie spürte mit aufwallendem Entsetzen den vertrauten Sog des Apparierens und im nächsten Augenblick stand sie zusammen mit Malfoy in dessen Büro, das ihr bereits von ihrem letzten Besuch in seinem Haus bekannt war.

Unbewusst drückte sie nach wie vor die Lebensmitteltüten an sich, als könnte diese sie vor weiterem Unbill beschützen. Malfoy ließ ihren Arm los und trat – noch immer den Zauberstab im Anschlag - vor sie.

„Darf ich bitten?", fragte er ironisch und streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

Tamara schielte auf ihre Tüten und hielt sie ihm schließlich hin.

„Ihren Zauberstab!", sagte Malfoy mit einer Spur von Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Na schön!", schnaubte Tamara, ließ ihre Einkäufe fallen und riss ihren Zauberstab heraus, den sie direkt unter ihrem offenen Hemd im Bund ihrer Jeans stecken hatte.

Sie war zwar schnell, aber doch nicht schnell genug für Malfoy, der zwar von den herabfallenden Tüten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde abgelenkt wurde, aber dennoch sofort erkannte, was los war und dementsprechend schnell reagierte.

Der Entwaffnungszauber, den er auf Tamara losließ, schleuderte diese zu Boden – ihr Zauberstab landete am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Malfoy spazierte ohne Eile dort hin und hob ihn auf.

Als er zurückkam, hatte Tamara sich schon wieder aufgerappelt und stand ihm mit leicht wackeligen Beinen gegenüber.

„Sie sollten sich setzen, meine Liebe", sagte Malfoy süffisant und wies auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, „sonst fallen Sie mir am Ende noch um.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Tamara aggressiv, ohne seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Na, na – wer wird denn gleich so böse werden?" Malfoy schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Immerhin hätten Sie es viel schlimmer treffen und direkt beim dunklen Lord landen können."

Dasselbe hatte sich Tamara auch schon verdeutlicht und allein der wiederholte Gedanke daran trieb ihr einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Warum haben Sie mich entführt, Mister Malfoy?", fragte sie in einem etwas gemäßigteren Ton.

„Setzen Sie sich", forderte Malfoy sie erneut auf.

Etwas in seinem Blick sagte Tamara, dass er diesmal nachhelfen würde, wenn sie sich weiter weigerte. Sie ging die paar Schritte zu dem Sessel und ließ sich darauf nieder, woraufhin Malfoy ihr gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Sie sind hier, weil ich ein paar Informationen von Ihnen haben möchte", beantwortete er ihre Frage, „und eventuell noch aus ein bis zwei anderen Gründen", fügte er mit einem kleinen boshaften Lächeln hinzu.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich im Besitz von Informationen bin, die für Sie von Belang wären", sagte Tamara kühl, „und selbst wenn dem so wäre – warum glauben Sie, dass ich Ihnen diese so einfach geben würde?"

„Aber das liegt doch auf der Hand", entgegnete Malfoy herablassend. „Sie sind eine kluge Frau und wenn Sie durch ein wenig Geplauder Ihren Aufenthalt in meinem Haus schmerzfrei gestalten können, werden Sie sicher nicht so unvernünftig sein, auf diese Möglichkeit zu verzichten."

Tamara wurde blass und Malfoy registrierte dies mit offensichtlicher Genugtuung. „Sie halten mich also für eine feige Verräterin?", fragte sie dennoch mit scharfer Stimme.

„Aber nicht doch!" Malfoy zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer sagt denn, dass es gleich um Ehre und Vaterland geht. Die erste Frage, die ich Ihnen zu stellen habe, ist zum Beispiel eher... persönlicher Natur und Sie verraten damit nicht wirklich jemanden."

„Persönlicher Natur?", wiederholte Tamara skeptisch und amte seine Mimik nach. „Wollen Sie mich vielleicht fragen, ...wie Ihr Haar sitzt?"

Malfoy lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und lachte. „Ich würde wirklich gerne einmal erleben, wie Severus mit Ihrem Hang zum skurrilen Humor umgeht."

‚_Und ich würde gerne erleben, wie er mit deinem versnobten Gehabe umgeht, du Fatzke'_, dachte Tamara, ließ diesen Gedanken jedoch aus Sicherheitsgründen unausgesprochen.

„Wie geht es Severus?", fragte Malfoy und fixierte sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen. „Ist er... verletzt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Tamara und bemühte sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Miss Ogareff...", sagte Malfoy – sehr sanft, obwohl seine Miene eine ganz anderen Gemütszustand vermuten ließ, „wollen Sie mich tatsächlich zwingen, mit den Ketten zu rasseln? Muss ich Ihnen wirklich erst darlegen, welche Möglichkeiten ich habe, die Wahrheit aus Ihnen herauszubekommen, ehe Sie mich ernst nehmen?" Er ließ diesen Satz ein wenig wirken, bevor er seine Frage wiederholte. „Also noch einmal – geht es Severus gut?"

Tamara schluckte. Ihr war bewusst, dass Malfoys Drohung keine heiße Luft, sondern durchaus ernst zu nehmen war. Trotzdem ihr die Angst unaufhaltsam das Rückgrat hoch kroch, registrierte sie noch, dass es beileibe kein reines Machtspielchen von ihm war, ihr diese Antwort abpressen zu wollen – es lag etwas Drängendes in seinem Verhalten, als wäre es ihm wirklich wichtig, dass Severus wohlauf war.

„Sie gehen also davon aus, dass ich mit ihm in Kontakt stehe?", fragte sie um Zeit zu gewinnen, nahm aber vorsichtshalber eine dezent demütige Körperhaltung ein, um ihren Entführer nicht unnötig zu reizen.

„Ich lasse das Haus Ihres werten Lehrmeisters seit einiger Zeit überwachen - genauer gesagt, seit Sie Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen haben", gab Malfoy überraschend bereitwillig Auskunft, „und mir wurde berichtet, dass gestern Abend vier Männer und zwei Frauen – alle sehr grimmig dreinblickend – einen Gefangenen in Sullivans Haus ablieferten, dessen Beschreibung haargenau auf Severus zutrifft."

„Scheiße!", sagte Tamara. Malfoy schnaubte belustigt.

„Es geht ihm gut", fuhr Tamara mit leiser Stimme fort, „...zumindest den Umständen entsprechend – ich meine, er ist nicht verletzt, aber die Gefangenschaft setzt ihm natürlich psychisch zu."

Malfoy nickte zufrieden und ein Teil der vorherigen Anspannung schien von ihm abzufallen. „Schade, dass ich nicht über die selben Fähigkeiten verfüge wie Severus", seufzte er, „sonst könnte ich jetzt einfach in Ihr hübsches Köpfchen schauen, und die weiteren Details direkt sichten, anstatt Ihnen weiter mühselig Fragen zu stellen."

Tamara dachte unwillkürlich an die vergangene Nacht und konnte es zu ihrem Ärger nicht vermeiden, dabei rot zu werden.

Malfoy schien sich köstlich über ihre Reaktion zu amüsieren. „Ach... es gibt auch SOLCHE Details? Interessant!"

Tamara presste die Lippen aufeinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Einem Gefangenen solche Annehmlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen, ist nicht gerade Standart – Severus scheint es nicht übel erwischt zu haben", meinte Malfoy grinsend.

Sich weiter in Schweigen hüllend starrte Tamara ihn an und runzelte verwundert die Stirn, als sich sein Grinsen unversehens in sich zusammenfiel und gleichzeitig die Maske des überheblichen Adeligen gleich mit verschwand. Vor ihr schien nun – aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen – der Mensch Lucius Malfoy zu sitzen.

Er wirkte unglücklich und irgendwie... verletzlich.

‚_Das ist der Mann, der dich gerade entführt hat'_, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Gefangene werden nicht berührt", murmelte Malfoy - er starrte vor sich hin, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit völlig vergessen, „...außer, um ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Zuerst macht das nichts aus, aber dann – wenn das Alleinsein zur quälenden Einsamkeit wird - sehnt man sich so verzweifelt nach einer Berührung, wie ein Verdurstender nach einem Schluck Wasser."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er von seiner eigenen Gefangenschaft in Askaban sprach und in Tamara regte sich trotz der Bedrohung, die er für sie darstellte, Mitleid für ihren Entführer und sie stellte sich eine Sekunde lang vor, wie es wäre ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich an diesen Körper geschmiegt und ihn geküsst hatte. Auch wenn es damals Severus gewesen war, der in dieser Gestalt mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen hatte – Malfoy kam ihr vertraut vor... ein wenig zumindest. ‚_Es ist noch zu früh für das Stockholm-Syndrom, du blöde Kuh!'_, meldete sich ihre innere Stimme erneut zu Wort. ‚_Er ist unkonzentriert! Nütz es und mach dich vom Acker!'_

Tamara erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel - möglichst geräuschlos und ohne ihr Gegenüber aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie stand noch nicht einmal richtig auf ihren Beinen, als Malfoy aus seiner Starre erwachte und sie mit einem schmerzhaften Griff am Handgelenk packte.

„Hinsetzen!", zischte er, während er ebenfalls aufstand, und zwang sie zurück in den Sessel.

Auch als sie schon wieder saß, hielt er ihre Hand noch immer fest.

„Sie tun mir weh!", protestierte Tamara.

„Nicht wenn Sie schön brav sind", entgegnete Malfoy und sein abfälliger Blick machte klar, dass er es lächerlich fand, wegen dieser Lappalie schon von Schmerzen zu sprechen. „Erzählen Sie mir, wie es kommt, dass Severus als Gefangener bei Ihrem Herrn Lehrmeister weilt", fuhr er fort, lockerte dabei seinen Griff und strich mit dem Daumen entnervend sanft über Tamaras Pulsadern. Sie zog die Hand fort, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr die unerwartete Berührung noch eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Severus konnte gefasst werden, weil eine Frau aus euren eigenen Reihen ihn angegriffen und somit in die Arme des Ordens getrieben hat –Lestrange heißt sie", Tamara wusste, dass sie Malfoy etwas liefern musste, wenn sie ihn nicht erneut erzürnen wollte – wenn sie sich dabei an die Fakten hielt, von denen sie annahm, dass er sie ohnehin kannte, konnte ja wohl nicht viel passieren. „...und wurde dann in Davids Haus untergebracht, weil dies die besten Voraussetzungen dafür bot. Seitdem wird er dort bewacht und verhört."

„Und? Hat er etwas ausgeplaudert?", fragte Malfoy spöttisch. Es war klar ersichtlich, dass er Severus für eine harte Nuss hielt und nicht davon ausging, dass er seinen Feinden irgendetwas schenkte.

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Tamara und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, dabei glaubhaft verärgert zu klingen. „Ich bin kein Mitglied des Ordens und werde deswegen auch nicht informiert."

„Und wie kommt es, dass Sullivan sein Schäfchen so mir nichts dir nichts zum bösen Wolf gehen lässt?", fragte Malfoy lauernd. „...denn Sie hatten ja ‚engen' Kontakt zu Severus, wenn ich das vorhin richtig verstanden habe. Ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich?"

„Er hat... dafür gesorgt, dass Severus mir nichts antun kann", sagte Tamara leise.

„Ketten?", fragte Malfoy.

„Nein – ein Fluch."

Malfoy zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Einer, der früher zur Kontrolle von Sträflingen eingesetzt wurde", erläuterte Tamara. „Wenn Severus jemanden angreift, werden ihm durch den Fluch große Schmerzen zugefügt."

Lucius Augen wurden schmal. „Sullivan versteht sein Handwerk, wie es scheint", schnaubte er. „Wie dem auch sei – lange wird er nicht mehr dazu Gelegenheit haben, denn ich wette, er wird mir Severus übergeben, wenn er dafür seine entzückende Schülerin wohlbehalten wieder zurückbekommt.

„Sie wollen mich gegen Severus austauschen?", fragte Tamara überflüssigerweise.

„Ja! Eigentlich würde ich Sie ja lieber hier behalten, aber ich fürchte ganz ohne Gegenleistung wird Sullivan seinen Gefangenen nicht rausrücken", entgegnete Lucius ironisch.

ooo

Der Sieg über Snapes Abwehrtricks, war nicht der Durchbruch, den Sullivan sich gewünscht hatte. Er bekam zwar nun einige Erinnerungen zu Gesicht, aber Snape schien zu kontrollieren, WAS er zu sehen bekam. Hin und wieder gelang es ihm, in eine Erinnerung einzudringen, die der Tränkemeister zu verschleiern versuchte, er wurde jedoch jedes mal innerhalb von Sekunden aus dem Bild hinaus geworfen und landete in einer ziemlich langweiligen Zaubertrankstunde.

Snape hatte keine größeren Schwierigkeiten, Sullivan ich Schach zu halten – allerdings beeindruckte es ihn, dass der alte Mann die erste Hürde so schnell überwunden hatte, das musste er sich widerwillig eingestehen. Erst, als McGonagall sich einmischte, wurde er etwas unsicher. Er hatte sie zuvor kaum mehr wahrgenommen – genauso wenig wie Lupin - weil seine Sinne komplett auf Sullivan fixiert waren.

„Severus! Bitte!", sagte sie mit soviel Gefühl in der Stimme, dass seine Konzentration unweigerlich lückenhaft wurde. Zudem hatte sie genau die letzten Worte gebraucht, die Albus an ihn gerichtet hatte – bewusst, oder unbewusst – und das brachte ihn und damit auch Sullivan gefährlich nahe an die Erinnerung von Albus Tod.

Als Minerva dann auch noch seine Hand nahm, streckte er trotz seiner Abneigung gegen den ungebetenen Gast in seinem Geist freiwillig die Waffen und ließ zu, dass dieser die Szene zu sehen bekam. Und nachdem er Sullivan nun wohl ausreichend demonstriert hatte, dass er sich nicht so leicht in die Karten schauen ließ, führte er ihn danach zurück bis zu dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, bei dem dieser ihn gebeten hatte, ihn zu töten, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre.

McGonagall, die deutlich spürte, dass sich etwas in Snapes Verhalten geändert hatte, auch wenn man ihm äußerlich nichts ansah, verstärkte ihren Händedruck. Es ging etwas vorwärts – endlich. Auch David sah nicht mehr so angespannt aus, wie gerade eben noch.

Ermutigt von ihrem Erfolg forderte sie Lupin mit einem Blick auf, es ihr gleich zu tun und die andere Hand des Tränkemeisters zu ergreifen.

Lupin kam dieser nonverbalen Bitte nur zögerlich und mit deutlichem Unbehagen nach, fügte sich jedoch dem Wunsch seiner älteren Mitstreiterin, in deren Urteilsvermögen er großes Vertrauen setzte.

Snape hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, als er Lupin spürte... Lupin und – vielleicht weil seine Sinne durch die anhaltende Ausrichtung auf sein Inneres sensibler reagierten - viel stärker noch den Werwolf, der unter dessen Haut schon auf den nächsten Vollmond lauerte.

Lupins Hand sofort abzuschütteln war der erste Impuls, der ihn überfiel, aber er machte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig bewusst, dass Sullivans Fluch ihn vermutlich dafür bestrafen würde. Eine solche Schmerzattacke aushalten zu müssen, während der Alte noch in seinem Geist herumwühlte, war sicher nicht gerade förderlich für seine Kontrolle über diesen ‚Besucher'.

Wut über die eigene Wehrlosigkeit stieg in Snape hoch. Er hasste es, anderen Menschen derart ausgeliefert zu sein, und nun musste er es auch noch über sich ergehen lassen, dass sie versuchten, ihn mit ‚Händchenhalten' zu beeinflussen - wie lächerlich!

Mittels anderer Optionen ballte er beide Hände zu Fäusten, um seinen Unwillen zu demonstrieren und weil er gerade so schön in Fahrt war, präsentierte er Sullivan zum Abschluss noch ein paar der grausigsten Erinnerungen, die er von seiner Zeit bei Voldemort zu bieten hatte – Szenen von bestialischen Folterungen, die er tief in seinem Gedächtnis vergraben hatte, da er die Bilder selbst kaum ertrug.

McGonagall traute ihren Augen kaum - es war doch gerade noch so gut gelaufen und nun...

Severus sah mit einem mal drein wie der Teufel persönlich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten - und David, der in den letzten Minuten wieder etwas entspannter gewirkt hatte, wurde plötzlich blass und begann zu keuchen.

Eilig zog sie ihre Hand zurück und Lupin folgte sofort – und sichtbar erleichtert - ihrem Beispiel.

Sekunden später beendete Sullivan die mentale Verbindung zu seinem Gefangenen und stand so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl hinter ihm polternd zu Boden fiel.

„Bastard!", knurrte er zu Snape hinunter.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen!" gab dieser launig zurück.

Snape sah noch eine Spur blasser als gewöhnlich aus und seine dunklen Augen schienen in tiefen Höhlen zu liegen. Sullivan waren die Spuren der geistigen Verschmelzung noch deutlicher anzumerken - sein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht wirkte fahl und eingefallen und er atmete so angestrengt, als hätte er eben im Eiltempo einen hohen Berg erklommen.

Besorgt blickte McGonagall von einem zum anderen, während die beiden Männer sich anstarrten, als würden sie gleich aufeinander losgehen. Auch Lupin beobachtete die Szene mit gerunzelter Stirn, schien es jedoch nicht für nötig halten, einzugreifen.

„Bist du zufrieden, mit dem, was du zu sehen bekommen hast?", fragte Snape schneidend.

„Es war informativ", gab Sullivan kühl zurück.

„Und du glaubst immer noch, dass ich ein Verräter bin?" Snape klang nicht eben so, als ob viel Hoffnung auf eine gegenteilige Antwort hatte.

„Jemand der solche geistigen Abwehrmechanismen in petto hat, kann sicher auch Erinnerungen kreieren", schnarrte Sullivan.

„Eine einfache Illusion vorzugaukeln ist eine nicht all zu schwierige Sache, eine falsche Erinnerung in all ihrer Komplexität glaubhaft vorzutäuschen – noch dazu bei jemandem, der sich damit auskennt - aber so gut wie unmöglich", entgegnete Snape scharf, „und das weißt du ganz genau, Sullivan. Du willst einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass das, was du gesehen hast, der Wahrheit entspricht und den Grund dafür kennen wir beide..."

Sullivans Miene bekamen einen mörderischen Ausdruck. „Wenn ich es jemandem zutraue, so ein Kunststück zu vollbringen, dann dir", sagte er zähneknirschend, „...aber ich gebe zu, dass ich die Erinnerungen nicht wirklich für Fälschungen halte und nun ein wenig mehr als vorher in Erwägung ziehe, dir zu glauben."

Snape, der nicht mit einem so schnellen Einlenken gerechnet hatte, hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Wie es scheint, bist du doch noch ein Stück weit vom Altersstarrsinn entfernt", sagte er leise und spöttisch.

Sullivans Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

McGonagall, die es für ratsam hielt, nun einzugreifen bevor dieser Streit noch mehr eskalierte, sah Snape streng an. „Es gibt keinen Grund, beleidigend zu werden, Severus. Immerhin geschieht das alles hauptsächlich, um deine Behauptungen zu beweisen – du solltest dankbar sein, dass David versiert genug ist, deine Erinnerungen zu überprüfen und ihren Echtheitsgrad richtig einzuschätzen."

„Dankbar!?", sagte Snape und musterte Sullivan als hätte er extreme Schwierigkeiten, dieses Wort mit seinem Gegenüber in Verbindung zu bringen.

„Okay!", sagte Lupin überraschend energisch, noch bevor Sullivan darauf reagieren konnte. „Nachdem wir nun zur Genüge Zeuge eurer gegenseitigen Abneigung werden durften, würde es mich jetzt wirklich brennend interessieren, was du gesehen hast, David."

Sullivan warf noch einen letzten abfälligen Blick auf Snape und wandte sich dann an Lupin.

„Es war alles genau so, wie er es geschildert hatte – Albus hat seinen Tod bei ihm in Auftrag gegeben, um Draco davor zu bewahren, ein Mörder zu werden – zumindest habe ich das in den Erinnerungen gesehen."

McGonagall gestattete sich den kurzen Luxus eines Ich-habs-doch-gleich-gewusst-Gesichtes, bevor sie wieder ihre professionelle Miene aufsetzte. Auch Lupin schien erleichtert zu sein und warf Snape einen aufmunternden Blick zu, den dieser jedoch völlig ignorierte.

„Und was sagst du nun dazu, David?", fragte McGonagall mit dezent spitzem Unterton.

„Nachdem relativ sicher anzunehmen ist, dass die Erinnerungen, die ich gesehen habe echt sind, gehe ich nun davon aus, dass der Mord an Albus auf dessen Verlangen hin erfolgte, was aber NICHT zwangsläufig beweist, dass er...", Sullivan warf einen düsteren Blick auf Snape, „kein ‚echter' Anhänger Voldemorts ist und dass dieser Auftrag und das Vertrauen Dumbledores ihm nicht gerade recht kamen, um bei seiner Lordschaft zu punkten."

McGonagall holte verärgert Luft und Lupin seufzte – bevor jedoch einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Snape zu Wort.

„Damit hat er ohne Zweifel Recht", sagte er trocken.

Drei Augenpaare fixierten ihn – zwei verblüfft und eines misstrauisch.

„Dass Albus mir vertraut hat, ist noch kein Beweis für meine Loyalität gegenüber dem Orden und der Werte, für die er steht", fuhr Snape fort. „Die Frage, die sich daraus ergibt ist offensichtlich: Wie schätzt ihr Albus' Urteilsfähigkeit ein - seine Menschenkenntnis? Es gibt keine weiteren Beweise! Ihr werdet euch einfach entscheiden müssen, ob ihr mir vertraut oder nicht." Sein Blick heftete sich mit einem spöttischen Glitzern darin auf Sullivan. „Und ich schätze, dass einige unter euch sehr spezielle Kriterien für diese Entscheidung heranziehen werden."

In Sullivans Gesicht zog eindeutig Sturm auf.

McGonagall runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Was willst du damit sagen, Severus?"

„Nun ja – Moody wird sicher nicht lange überlegen müssen, denn er war ja immer schon überzeugt davon, dass ich ein Verräter bin", entgegnete Snape, „und bei unserem werten Meister der Verteidigung hier, wird das Verhältnis zu seiner Schülerin eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle spielen... beziehungsweise mein Verhältnis zu ihr..."

McGonagalls Blick wanderte zu Sullivan hinüber – mit einer deutlichen Frage darin. Der jedoch bemerkte sie gar nicht, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Snape böse anzustarren.

„Weder das eine, noch das andere wird bei meiner Einschätzung eine Rolle spielen", sagte er schneidend, „genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann – alleine deine Glaubwürdigkeit steht hier auf dem Prüfstand, Snape."

„Natürlich...", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nun nach oben gehen und uns ein wenig unterhalten, David", sagte McGonagall in einem Ton, der nahelegte, dass sie hier das Kommando hatte, und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Und für dich wird es Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen, Remus", fügte sie etwas freundlicher, aber nicht weniger energisch hinzu.

Sullivan, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war, wandte sich mit eisiger Miene der Türe zu und Lupin folgte, nachdem er Snape mit dem Ansatz eines schiefen Lächelns kurz zugenickt hatte, seinem Beispiel.

„Kann ich noch irgend etwas für dich tun, Severus?", fragte McGonagall leise.

„Ja – lass mich hier raus!", kam es ohne Zögern zurück.

McGonagall seufzte, hob die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich würde gerne... mit Tamara sprechen", sagte Snape ihrem Blick ausweichend.

„Gut – ich schicke sie runter", entgegnete McGonagall.

xxx

Nachdem Lupin sich draußen auf der Terrasse mit einer verlegenen Grimasse und mit der Zusicherung, er würde wieder kommen, sobald der Mond wieder abnahm, von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, gingen McGonagall und Sullivan zurück ins Haus.

„Wo ist Tamara?", fragte McGonagall, kaum dass sie den Wohnbereich wieder betreten hatten.

„Sie wird in ihrem Zimmer sein", entgegnete Sullivan brummig, dem es im Moment gerade ganz recht war, seiner Schülerin nicht zu begegnen. „Ich dachte, du wolltest dich sowieso mit MIR unterhalten?"

„Stimmt! Aber Severus will sich mit IHR unterhalten", gab McGonagall zurück. „Welches Zimmer?", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf die Treppe, die zum oberen Stockwerk führte.

„Ach...? Seeeverus will das also?", knurrte Sullivan.

„David!", fuhr McGonagall ihn an. „Es ist durchaus verständlich, dass er mit ihr reden will und ich denke, sie will das auch, also..."

„Ich hol sie!", fuhr Sullivan ihr ins Wort und marschierte an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinauf.

„Verbindlichen Dank!", säuselte McGonagall spöttisch und sah ihm nach – einen Moment dem Gedanken nachhängend, dass er für sein Alter eine verdammt interessante rückwärtige Ansicht hatte, diese Überlegung jedoch sofort als unpassend abhakend.

Mit den Resten eines genießenden Lächelns auf den Lippen ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf einem der großen, bequemen Sessel nieder, um auf den Hausherren und seine Schülerin zu warten.

Sullivan kam jedoch nach einer Weile alleine zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht oben und auch nicht draußen im Garten. Weiß der Kuckuck was sich dieses Weibsbild dabei gedacht hat, einfach zu verschwinden."

Sein rüder Ton konnte McGonagall nicht über seine Besorgnis hinweg täuschen.

„Vielleicht hat sie ja eine Nachricht hinterlassen", sagte sie besänftigend und erhob sich, um den Kaminsims und die Kommode einer diesbezüglichen Prüfung zu unterziehen.

Sullivan ging in die Küche und kam kurz darauf zurück – einen Zettel in der Hand, mit dem er McGonagall zuwinkte. „Sie ist einkaufen", meldete er einigermaßen erleichtert. _'...nicht davongelaufen', _ergänzte seine innere Stimme.

„Na dann wird sie ja sicher bald wieder da sein", sagte McGonagall und nahm wieder in ihrem Sessel Platz.

„Es ist derzeit unvorsichtig, alleine raus zu gehen", brummte Sullivan.

„Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht – aber nun ist sie weg und du kannst es nicht ändern", entgegnete McGonagall.

Sullivan antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick allein machte klar, dass er diesen Kommentar für höchst überflüssig hielt.

„Willst du sie suchen gehen?", seufzte McGonagall.

„Wenn sie in zehn Minuten nicht wieder da ist, tue ich das." Sullivans Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, der klar machte, dass das Thema damit für ihn beendet war. „Du wolltest mit mir reden, Minerva..." Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie auffordernd und auch etwas angriffslustig an. „Worüber?"

„Was wollte Severus vorhin andeuten, als er sagte, dein Verhältnis zu Tamara – und auch das seine – würden eine Rolle bei deiner Einschätzung spielen?" McGonagall hielt sich kerzengerade und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie wirkte nicht unbedingt ärgerlich, aber sehr entschlossen.

„Frag ihn doch selbst!", entgegnete Sullivan barsch.

„Ich frage dich, David!"

Sullivan stand abrupt auf und drehte McGonagall – sich mit beiden Händen auf das Kaminsims stützend – den Rücken zu. „Was willst du von mir hören?", schnaubte er leise. „Dass ich ein alter Narr bin, der mehr Gefühle für seine Schülerin hat, als es gut für ihn ist...?"

„Würde das denn der Wahrheit entsprechen?", fragte McGonagall sanft.

„Ja... vielleicht...!", antwortete Sullivan tonlos. Er sah nicht die Trauer, die McGonagalls Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment überzog und ihrer Stimme war davon nichts anzumerken, als sie weiter sprach.

„Ich glaube dir voll und ganz, wenn du sagst, dass dies keine Rolle auf deine Einschätzung haben wird – genauso wenig wie deine Antipathie gegenüber Severus... ich bin sicher, dass du zumindest alles versuchen wirst, um objektiv zu entscheiden – und das reicht mir."

„Woher kommt plötzlich dieses Übermaß an Vertrauen?", fragte Sullivan sarkastisch und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Vorhin hast du sogar bei Snape nachgefragt, ob ich ihm etwas angetan habe, als ich alleine bei ihm war, und nun baust du auf meine Fairness?"

„Es tut mir leid!", seufzte McGonagall. „Ich war so wütend darüber, dass du dich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten hast, dass ich vielleicht etwas... übers Ziel hinausgeschossen bin."

„Du schießt auch in deiner verblendeten Sicht von Snape über das Ziel hinaus", sagte Sullivan grob. „Es ist erschreckend, wie stur du an seine Unschuld glaubst, ohne eine andere Möglichkeit auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Du biegst dir die Tatsachen so zurecht, dass sie in dein Bild passen. Was ist aus der Minerva McGonagall geworden, deren Urteilsvermögen so scharf wie die Klinge eines Rasiermessers war – und was zum Geier hat dich von Anfang an so sicher gemacht, dass Snape die Wahrheit sagt?"

McGonagall ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit.

„Meine Welt ist nachhaltig aus den Angeln geraten, als Albus starb", sagte sie schließlich leise, „nicht nur, weil ich einen meiner besten und vertrautesten Freunde verlor, sondern auch, weil ich erkennen musste, dass er Geheimnisse vor mir hatte in einer Angelegenheit, bei der ich ohne Frage völlige Offenheit erwartet hatte. Dass er umgebracht wurde und das auch noch von einem Mann, auf dem mindestens die Hälfte meiner Hoffnungen ruhte, was die Möglichkeit eines Sieges über Voldemort anging, einem Mann, dem ich bedingungslos mein eigenes Leben anvertraut hätte, machte die Sache noch grauenhafter. Ich stand plötzlich alleine da, mit der Verantwortung für Harry Potter und mit einer Problematik konfrontiert, die ich nicht einmal annähernd durchschaute. Albus hatte bis dahin die Fäden in der Hand gehabt und er hat mir nichts hinterlassen, was mich dieser Aufgabe irgendwie näher gebracht hätte."

Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie schmerzlich die Erinnerung an die Tage nach Dumbledores Tod war. Sullivan, der nun bereute, sie so angefahren zu haben, nahm wieder in dem Sessel ihr gegenüber Platz, da es ihm ungebührlich vor kam, weiterhin auf sie herab zu schauen.

„Als ich dann so viel Unterstützung von einigen Leuten des Ordens bekam", fuhr sie fort, „und selbst du, der du in der Vergangenheit immer auf Abstand zu unserer Organisation geblieben warst, beigetreten bist, wurde es ein wenig besser, aber meine Unsicherheit ging nie ganz fort. Erst als Severus mir diese Nachricht von dem Überfall auf Havering zukommen ließ und als er mir dann schließlich gestern von Angesicht zu Angesicht erklärt hat, warum er Albus getötet hat – warum er es tun musste – wurde meine Welt wieder ein Stück weit in die richtige Richtung gerückt und es kann sein, dass ich etwas zu sehr... geschoben habe, um diesen Vorgang zu beschleunigen."

Sie sah Sullivan direkt in die Augen und in ihrem Blick lag die Bitte um Verzeihung. „Ich wollte einfach glauben, dass Severus die Wahrheit sagt – ich habe mich gegen die Stimme meiner Vernunft gewehrt, eine neutrale Haltung zu bewahren und erst einmal die Fakten auszuwerten – ich wollte es glauben, weil ich die Vorstellung, dass er lügen könnte, einfach nicht ertrug. Ich... ich habe... keine Kraft mehr, David."

Sie senkte den Kopf, als würde sie sich dafür schämen, was sie gerade eingestanden hatte.

Sullivan, dem sowohl ihr Geständnis als auch dieser Anblick näher ging, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte, griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Diese sonst so willensstarke, energische Frau schwach zu erleben, war beunruhigend – sie war die Direktorin von Hogwarts, das Oberhaupt des Phönixordens, sie hatte in der Vergangenheit jede Menge schwierige Entscheidungen ohne zu zögern und richtig getroffen – doch im Moment war sie nur ein Mensch, der sich verzweifelt an einen Strohalm klammerte.

„Ich gebe ja zu, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du Recht hast, sehr hoch ist", sagte Sullivan, „mittlerweile bin ich selbst fast geneigt, Snape trotz aller Vorbehalte zu glauben, das er auf unserer Seite steht – allerdings gehen wir ein großes Risiko ein, wenn wir ihm vertrauen und ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es nicht besser wäre, ihn ganz aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, bis unser Kampf gegen Riddle vorbei ist."

McGonagall, die beim ersten Halbsatz überrascht den Kopf gehoben hatte, sah ihr Gegenüber nun tadelnd an. „Wir können uns gar nicht leisten, ihn nicht einzusetzen – selbst auf das Risiko hin, dass wir uns doch in ihm irren – der Vorteil, den wir aus seiner Stellung bei den Todessern ziehen können, ist einfach zu immens, um ihn ungenutzt zu lassen."

„Darüber werden wohl weder du noch ich alleine entscheiden", entgegnete Sullivan.

„Da hast du Recht", räumte McGonagall ein, „wir werden eine Sitzung des Ordens einberufen und darüber abstimmen – am besten noch heute Abend", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu, „bevor Remus in seine kritische Phase kommt."

Sullivan nickte zustimmend und sah dann herab auf seine Finger, die er noch immer um McGonagalls schmale Hand gelegt hatte und deren Druck sie nun erwiderte.

„David...?"

Er hob den Kopf.

„Du sagtest vorhin, deine Gefühle für Tamara wären die eines alten Narren – was genau..."

Sullivan unterbrach McGonagalls behutsam vorgebrachte Frage indem er aufstand. „Ich werde ihr entgegen gehen", sagte er und wandte sich noch im selben Moment ab, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„David!", rief McGonagall ihm nach.

Er blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich im Bezug auf Tamara in irgend einer Weise zu kritisieren... wofür auch immer...", sagte McGonagall, „aber wenn du reden möchtest bin ich da – ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt."

Sullivan nickte fast unmerklich, brummte ein „Danke" und verließ dann eilig den Raum.

Seufzend lehnte McGonagall sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Die Fragen, die zu stellen sie nicht einmal ansatzweise die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum. Was genau hatte Severus mit seiner Andeutung sagen wollen? War David wirklich verliebt in seine Schülerin, oder hatte er nur väterliche Gefühle für sie entwickelt? Eines war klar – er wollte sie vor Severus schützen, wovon der Umstand, dass sie überhaupt nicht beschützt werden wollte, ihn scheinbar nicht abhalten konnte.

McGonagall machte einen eleganten Bogen um die Tatsache, dass ihr bei dem Gedanken, David könnte in Tamara verliebt sein, aus ganz persönlichen Gründen sehr unwohl war, und wagte einen Blick in die Zukunft. Wie würde sich die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Severus und David gestalten, wenn die Ordensmitglieder beschlossen, den Tränkemeister wieder in ihre Reihen aufzunehmen? Ein solches Konfliktpotential, wie es zwischen den beiden bestand, konnte in einer Organisation, bei deren Operationen es oftmals nötig war, sich auf die anderen hundertprozentig verlassen zu können, nur hinderlich sein. Irgendwie würde es ähnlich sein, wie auf zwei Schüler aufzupassen, die sich nicht riechen konnten, aber gezwungen waren, in der selben Klasse zu sitzen – nur dass diese beiden Männer viel mehr Möglichkeiten hatten, sich der Kontrolle zu erwehren. Sie würde subtil vorgehen müssen... es würde anstrengend und vermutlich wenig fruchtbar sein, Einfluss auf die beiden zu nehmen..."

McGonagall wurde aus ihren ohnehin wenig erbaulichen Gedanken gerissen, als Sullivan mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Die Frage, ob er Tamara schon gefunden hätte, blieb ihr im Halse stecken, denn er sah so erschüttert aus, dass sie unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein!

„Tamara ist entführt worden", sagte Sullivan tonlos.

McGonagall schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Von Voldemort?", flüsterte sie.

„Von Malfoy", sagte Sullivan heiser, „...aber das kommt auf dasselbe hinaus."

„Woher...", begann McGonagall.

Sullivan hob das Pergament hoch. „Er will sie gegen Snape austauschen – dann würde er sie auch am Leben lassen, schreibt er."

„Merlin steh uns bei", stieß McGonagall hervor.

„Ja – das wäre wirklich nicht verkehrt...", murmelte Sullivan.

xxx

_tbc_

_Reviews sind sehr willkommen! _:)


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallo liebe Leser! :) Sorry, dass es zur Zeit nur so langsam mit der Story vorangeht, aber das reale Leben lässt mich leider nicht so oft an den PC, wie ich das gerne hätte. ;) Ganz viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

_xxx_

**Kapitel 16 – Der Austausch**

„Also wissen sie schon, dass Severus hier ist", sagte McGonagall erschüttert. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass uns ein bisschen mehr Zeit bleibt..." Sie straffte sich und hob den Kopf. „Wann soll der Austausch erfolgen? Steht das in der Nachricht?"

„Morgen – bei Sonnenaufgang", antwortete Sullivan knapp.

„Wo?"

„Er schreibt, wir würden rechtzeitig neue Anweisungen bekommen." Sullivan reichte McGonagall das Pergament.

„Er hat Tamara und zwei Tüten voller Lebensmittel in seiner Gewalt...?", murmelte diese stirnrunzelnd, während sie die Zeilen überflog. Als sie las, dass Malfoy vorschlug auf weitere Beweise zu verzichten, da er seinem reizenden Gast nur ungern irgendwelche eindeutig identifizierbaren Körperteile abtrennen würde, wurde die alte Dame blass und reichte die Nachricht an Sullivan zurück.

„Wir rufen sofort die Ordensmitglieder zusammen", sagte sie und erhob sich. „Die Entscheidung muss so bald wie möglich getroffen werden."

„Wir können gar nicht anders, als Snape auszuliefern", sagte Sullivan düster. „Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass Tamara noch mehr gefährdet wird", fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu.

McGonagalls Blick lag mitfühlend auf ihm. „Es tut mir so leid, David...", sagte sie sanft.

Sullivan kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Du wirst doch FÜR einen Austausch plädieren...?"

„Aber ja!", beruhigte McGonagall ihn. „Nachdem ICH ohnehin davon überzeugt bin, dass Severus auf unserer Seite steht, habe ich auch kein Problem damit, ihn zurückkehren zu lassen... das heißt, ich habe schon ein Problem...", fügte sie leise hinzu, „es fällt mir sehr schwer, ihn schon wieder in die Höhle des Löwen zu schicken."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er genau da hin will", sagte Sullivan barsch, „aus welchem Grund auch immer."

„Mir ist schon klar, dass DU froh sein wirst, ihn wieder loszuhaben... aus welchem Grund auch immer", sagte McGonagall schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Sullivan schnaubte gereizt, ließ sich jedoch nicht zu einer Antwort herab.

„Dann wird es wohl das Beste sein, du trommelst jetzt die Ordensmitglieder zusammen", sagte er stattdessen. „Ich gehe runter und verkünde Snape die schlechten Neuigkeiten."

„Du willst schon wieder alleine zu ihm?" McGonagall runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn mit skeptischem Blick an.

„Minerva!" Sullivan verdrehte die Augen. „Ich tu ihm schon nichts! Okay? Ich schwöre es dir sogar, wenn du Wert darauf legst."

„Nicht nötig!", entgegnete McGonagall hoheitsvoll. „Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn wir uns gegenseitig nicht mehr vertrauen würden...", fügte sie ironisch und eine Spur vorwurfsvoll hinzu. „Geh schon!"

Sullivan nahm den Vorwurf mit stoischer Gelassenheit hin, nickte McGonagall zu und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

Snape sah ihm entgegen, als er den Raum betrat und es war seiner angriffslustigen Miene anzumerken, dass er seinen Besucher wohl schon am Klang der Schritte erkannt hatte.

Der Gefangene stand in kerzengerader Haltung neben dem Tisch und um auf selber Höhe zu bleiben, nahm auch Sullivan Abstand davon, sich hinzusetzen.

„Tamara ist entführt worden", kam er ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

Dass der andere von der Nachricht betroffen sein würde, hatte er angenommen – denn selbst wenn nicht feststand, auf welcher Seite Snape arbeitete... dass Tamara ihm viel bedeutete, war nicht zu übersehen – aber dass der Mann mit so deutlichem Entsetzen reagieren würde, war eine Überraschung. Bleich wie ein Gespenst rang er sichtlich um Fassung und als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme nicht viel mehr als ein kurzatmiges Keuchen.

„Las mich frei, damit ich sie da rausholen kann, Sullivan... bitte! Sie wird das nicht durchhalten. Du weißt nicht, was der Lord mit Gefangenen anstellt, wenn er wütend ist – und er wird verdammt wütend sein."

Natürlich! Snape ging davon aus, dass Voldemort selbst Tamara in seiner Gewalt hatte – kein Wunder, dass er so panisch reagierte - alleine die Vorstellung ließ auch Sullivans Blut fast gefrieren.

Snape legte Sullivans Zögern auf seine Art aus. „Du musst mich hier rauslassen", sagte er beschwörend, „wenn dir irgendetwas an ihr liegt...", er schluckte und senkte den Kopf, um ihn gleich wieder zu heben und eine neue Offensive zu starten. „Ich bin bereit, jeden magischen Eid abzulegen, damit ihr sichergehen könnt, dass ich den Orden nicht verrate", seine Stimme bekam einen so flehenden Unterton, dass Sullivan fast daran zweifelte, noch Snape, den harten, arroganten Kotzbrocken vor sich zu haben. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er noch auf die Knie sinken, um seine Freilassung zu erbetteln. Der Gedanke war so abstrakt, dass Sullivan darüber vergaß zu antworten.

„Ich werde schwören, was du willst", flehte Snape weiter, „nur lass mich sie da rausholen. Ich denke, ich weiß, wo Voldemort sie hingebracht hat. Es ist enorm wichtig, dass wir schnell handeln – denn wenn nicht schon er sie umbringt, Bellatrix Lestrange wird es tun, wenn sie Gelegenheit dazu erhält. Bitte...S... David, lass mich gehen."

„Nicht Voldemort hat sie entführt", sagte Sullivan, „sie ist bei Malfoy."

In Snapes Blick war eine Reihe unmittelbar aufeinander folgender Gefühle abzulesen – Überraschung, Erleichterung, Scham und schließlich Wut.

„Habe ich tatsächlich vergessen, das zu erwähnen, ...Severus?", fragte Sullivan, jedes einzelne Wort auskostend.

Obwohl er den Tränkemeister nicht aus den Augen ließ, war er auf das Folgende nicht vorbereitet – vielleicht hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er seinem Gefangenen nicht zutraute, etwas so Dummes zu tun.

Die Härte, mit der Snapes Faust ihm ins Gesicht knallte, schien auch in keinem Verhältnis zu der knappen Bewegung zu stehen, die diesem Schlag vorausgegangen war.

Noch während der Schmerz Sullivan die Tränen in die Augen trieb und er das Blut warm und beängstigend an sich herunterlaufen fühlte, gab Snape - den der dunkle Fluch umgehend für seinen Übergriff bestrafte - einen unmenschlich klingenden Laut von sich und brach zusammen.

„DU VERDAMMTER NARR!", schrie Sullivan und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab.

Als er die Blutung gestoppt und wieder einigermaßen klar sehen konnte, ging er neben seinem Widersacher in die Knie, der sich von Krämpfen geschüttelt, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen am Boden wand.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!", stieß Sullivan hervor. Es lag auf der Hand, dass Snape diesen Zustand nicht lange überstehen würde - schon jetzt flackerte sein Blick, als würde er jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren. Das letzte, was Sullivan gebrauchen konnte, war ein Gefangener, der ins Koma fiel – um ihn gegen Tamara austauschen zu können, musste er bei Bewusstsein sein - es gab jedoch keine Möglichkeit, die Auswirkung des Schutzfluchs zu beenden, ohne den Fluch selbst aufzuheben, was natürlich wiederum ein Risiko darstellte.

Sullivan beschloss spontan dieses Risiko einzugehen, als Snape begann Blut zu spucken. Er setzte ihm den Zauberstab auf die Brust und sprach die Formel, die den Fluch auflöste.

Die Krämpfe, die Snape geschüttelt hatten, kamen sofort zum Erliegen – noch während die Nachwirkung der ausgeübten dunklen Magie durch Sullivans Körper schossen und diesem einen enormen Energieschub bescherten.

Als er erkannte, welches Risiko er tatsächlich bei dieser Aktion in Kauf genommen hatte, war es bereits zu spät... Der Gefangene lag erschöpft und völlig hilflos vor ihm... und Sullivan wollte nur noch eines – ihn umbringen.

Es würde ein Leichtes sein, die Finger um diesen blassen hingestreckten Hals zu legen und die Luftröhre, durch die der Atem ohnehin nur mühsam und röchelnd seinen Weg fand, einfach zuzudrücken, bis der Lebensfunke in Snapes Augen verlosch. Er konnte seinen Rivalen endlich aus dem Weg zu räumen... es als Auswirkung des Fluchs ausgeben... Tamara würde trauern... lange... aber langsam würde sie sich erholen... und wieder leben wollen... er hätte freie Bahn...

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als er gewahr wurde, dass Snape ihn ansah. Der Tränkemeister schien zu spüren, welche Gefahr von Sullivan ausging, denn er versuchte zur Seite zu rutschen, um Abstand zwischen sich und den Älteren zu bringen.

„Nein!", knurrte Sullivan.

Snape, der dies als Reaktion auf seinen Fluchtversuch verstand und wohl auch als Drohung, erstarrte in der Bewegung.

„Ich werde es nicht tun!" Sullivan senkte den Kopf, legte beide Hände flach auf den Boden und stützte sich mit seinem Gewicht darauf. „Es wäre einfach... würde wie ein Unfall aussehen... Nein! Ich werde es nicht tun!"

Erst jetzt wurde Snape klar, dass sein Feind mit sich selbst sprach und er ging langsam weiter auf Distanz. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihm der Weg von einem der Tischbeine versperrt und er versuchte, sich daran hochzuziehen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingen wollte.

Sullivan, der seinen Gefangenen nun wieder ansah, stand noch deutlich die Wirkung der schwarzen Magie auf seine Psyche ins Gesicht geschrieben als er sich erhob und seinen Zauberstab zog.

Snape, unfähig sich zu verteidigen, sah seinem Schicksal mit starrem Blick entgegen.

„Du musst Tamara da rausholen", war das einzige, das er mit krächzender Stimme von sich gab, da er wohl die Hoffung aufgegeben hatte, dies selbst tun zu können.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er von einem Schwebezauber rasch und unsanft auf seine Pritsche befördert.

„Himmel – kannst du mich nicht auf eine schnelle Art umbringen?", ächzte Snape, als er wieder Luft bekam.

„Halt die Klappe!", gab Sullivan barsch zurück. Noch immer merkte man ihm den Einfluss der dunklen Magie an, aber er schien seine Selbstbeherrschung weitgehend zurückerlangt zu haben. Er beugte sich vor und legte zwei Finger an Snapes Hals, um den Puls zu fühlen und fand diesen immer noch deutlich erhöht vor.

Der Tränkemeister verspannte sich merklich unter der Berührung, entzog sich ihr jedoch nicht.

„Und? War es das wert?", schnauzte Sullivan ihn an.

Snape drehte den Kopf ein wenig und musterte kurz das von seinem Fausthieb gezeichnete Gesicht des anderen. „Ja! Wenn ich mir das Ergebnis so ansehe – eindeutig ja."

„Arschloch!", knurrte Sullivan.

Snape gab ein trockenes Lachen von sich.

„Und warum meinst du, dass ich Tamara retten muss, obwohl sie nur bei deinem guten Freund Malfoy weilt und nicht im Vorhof der Hölle?", fragte Sullivan.

„Weil er ein Todesser ist", gab Snape zurück.

„Das bist du auch!"

„Ich meinte damit nicht, dass er deswegen Tamara etwas antun würde, sondern dass er der Willkür des dunklen Lords ausgeliefert ist und schon allein deshalb ein Aufenthalt in seinem Haus ein Risiko darstellt. Ich will, dass sie in Sicherheit ist..."

Das Sprechen strengte Snape sichtlich an. Sullivan holte ein Glas Wasser und zog sich einen Stuhl an die Liege heran. „Setz dich auf und trink das", sagte er unfreundlich.

Snape sah ihn vernichtend an, kam der Aufforderung aber nach, was ihm allerdings einige Mühe bereitete. Als Sullivan ihn am Arm packte, um zu helfen, erntete er ein wütendes gezischtes „Finger weg!", das er jedoch ignorierte, bis der Gefangene sich in der Senkrechten befand.

Mit einem weiteren wütenden Blick nahm Snape Sullivan das Glas ab und trank.

„Tamara wird nicht lange dort bleiben. Malfoy hat angeboten, sie gegen dich auszutauschen und genau das werden wir auch tun", sagte Sullivan", ...vorausgesetzt, der Orden entscheidet so, aber das will ich ihm stark geraten haben", fügte er düster hinzu.

„Du lässt mich gehen? Einfach so? Ohne irgendwelche... Tricks?", fragte Snape ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf, was er gleich darauf bitter bereute, denn dieser schien daraufhin explodieren zu wollen.

„Die Schmerzen werden noch eine Weile anhalten", bemerkte Sullivan nicht ohne Genugtuung, „aber es ist gesünder, sie von selbst abklingen zu lassen, als daran herumzuzaubern – die Ergebnisse werden manchmal von der schwarzen Magie verfälscht und das ist dann meist nicht so lustig."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fixierte die dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters. „Ja, ich werde dich gehen lassen. Aber falls mir noch ein Trick einfallen sollte, wie ich Tamara zurück bekomme, ohne dich laufen zu lassen, werde ich nicht zögern, ihn auch anzuwenden."

Snape nickte, bewegte den Kopf dabei aber wesentlich vorsichtiger als zuvor.

„Die Idee, dich vorher ein paar Schwüre ablegen zu lassen, ist auch nicht schlecht", fuhr Sullivan fort.

„Du glaubst also tatsächlich noch immer, dass ich ein Verräter bin", stellte Snape fest.

„Ich bin nicht hundertprozentig vom Gegenteil überzeugt", entgegnete Sullivan.

Wieder nickte Snape zustimmend. „Wann wird der Austausch stattfinden?"

„So bald wie möglich – wenn es nach mir ginge noch heute – aber nachdem dein Freund Malfoy die Regeln bestimmt..." Sullivan zuckte die Schultern. „Wird er ihr etwas antun?", fragte er dann ernst, das noch immer von der Nachwirkung des Fluches gezeichnete Gesicht des Tränkemeisters fixierend.

„Nein!", sagte Snape ohne zu zögern.

„Was macht dich so sicher?", fragte Sullivan skeptisch. „Malfoy ist dafür bekannt, dass er nicht zimperlich ist, wenn es um seinen Vorteil geht."

„Er ist mein Freund und er weiß, dass Tamara... zu mir gehört", erwiderte Snape.

Sullivan schnaubte verächtlich, ließ sich aber nicht darüber aus, welchen Teil des Satzes er damit kommentierte.

„Ich gehe jetzt wieder rauf", sagte er dann und erhob sich. „Die Tür sperre ich ab, aber auf eine Erneuerung des Fluches werde ich als Zeichen meines guten Willens verzichten", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Sehr gnädig!", erwiderte Snape trocken.

Noch bevor Sullivan den Raum verlassen konnte, kam McGonagall herein und nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, in welchem Zustand sich die beiden Männer befanden, wurde ihr ansonsten lediglich strenger Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich furchterregend.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie schneidend und ihr Blick streifte zunächst Snape, bevor er an Sullivan hängen blieb, von dem sie die Antwort hierauf zu erwarten schien.

„Es gab einen kleinen... unbedeutenden Zwischenfall...", meinte Sullivan vage.

„Und welche Art von Zwischenfall bitteschön?", fragte McGonagall spitz, sein langsam zuschwellendes linkes Auge betrachtend.

„Einen von mir forcierten...", gab Snape zu.

„So, so...", sagte McGonagall und sah ihn von oben herab kritisch an. „Das ist dann wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass du wie eine lebende Leiche aussiehst, Severus."

Snape sah sie zwischen seinen schwarzen Haarstränen heraus böse an, was aber keinen Eindruck auf die alte Dame zu machen schien.

„Ich habe den Schutzfluch aufgehoben", sagte Sullivan. Ob dies als Erklärung oder als Warnung gedacht war, konnte man dem Satz nicht entnehmen.

„Vorher oder nachher?", fragte McGonagall süßlich mit Augenmerk auf sein schwellendes Hämatom.

„Nachher!", brummte Sullivan.

„Das erklärt allerdings deinen ungesunden Teint", bemerkte McGonagall trocken, an Snape gewandt.

„Wenn du dann mal damit fertig bist, deine Spitzfindigkeiten anzubringen..." Sullivan verzog genervt das Gesicht, zuckte zusammen und betastete dann vorsichtig seine linke Wange.

„Ich bin DANN fertig, wenn ihr mir gesagt habt, was hier vorgefallen ist", fuhr McGonagall ihn an.

„Er hat mir eine reingehauen – das ist ihm nicht gut bekommen – weil ich nicht wollte, dass er daran eingeht, hab ich den Fluch aufgehoben – ENDE!", schnauzte Sullivan zurück.

„Du hast da schätzungsweise eine Winzigkeit vergessen, David", säuselte McGonagall.

„Ich habe ihm deshalb eine reingehauen, weil er mich in dem Glauben gelassen hat, der dunkle Lord hätte Tamara in seiner Gewalt", definierte Snape bereitwillig die angesprochene Winzigkeit.

McGonagalls Blick ruhte anklagend auf Sullivan.

„Kann schon sein, dass ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt habe", knurrte der.

Ein weiterer, nicht weniger anklagender Blick, richtete sich auf Snape.

„Einen tollen Gefängniswärter habt ihr euch da ausgesucht", sagte Snape spöttisch, anstatt sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass du hier bist und nicht bei Alastor", wies ihn McGonagall streng zurecht.

„Ich BIN froh, dass ich nicht bei dem Verrückten bleiben musste, okay?", stöhnte Snape.

„Schön!" McGonagall nickte hoheitsvoll.

„Nachdem deine Neugier nun befriedigt ist, Minerva...", sagte Sullivan bissig, „könntest du mir bitte berichten, was du inzwischen erreicht hast? Kommen die anderen Ordensmitglieder hierher?"

McGonagall maß ihn mit einem indignierten Blick, entschied aber dann scheinbar doch, dass nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine ausufernde Diskussion war. „Sie kommen her, so schnell sie können. Ich schätze, am späten Nachmittag werden wir vollzählig sein. Inzwischen kannst DU", sie fixierte Snape, „dich von den Folgen deiner eigenen Unbeherrschtheit erholen und DU", sie nahm Sullivan aufs Korn, „dir einen Eisbeutel suchen... oder mich einen abschwellenden Zauber wirken lassen und das Eis für ein Glas Whisky verwenden."

„Ich nehme die zweite Option", versicherte Sullivan ihr sofort.

xxx

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die übrigen Ordensmitglieder von dem Plan, Snape gegen Tamara auszutauschen, überzeugt waren. McGonagall hatte ihnen äußerst eindringlich vermittelt, was seit der Gefangennahme des Tränkemeisters vorgefallen war und wie überzeugt sie selbst von seiner Unschuld war, auch wenn ein gewisses Restrisiko übrig blieb, wie sie Sullivan zugestand.

Schließlich kam es zur Abstimmung und alle, außer Moody, stimmten dafür, Snape – nachdem er einen magischen Treue-Schwur abgelegt hatte – gehen zu lassen. Moody wurde daraufhin von Sullivan unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit so lange bearbeitet, bis er ebenfalls nachgab – welche Mittel dieser dafür eingesetzt hatte, verriet er nicht einmal McGonagall, was diese mit einem pikierten Schulterzucken hinnahm.

Als Snape schließlich von Sullivan heraufgeholt wurde und der Gefangene die Anwesenden mit einem ähnlich freundlichen Blick begrüßte, wie früher seine Schulklassen, kamen wohl bei einigen Zweifel an ihrer Entscheidung auf, die aber nicht ausgesprochen wurden, sondern lediglich an ihren Gesichtern abzulesen waren.

McGonagall betrachtete Snape äußerst kritisch und erst, als sie augenscheinlich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen war, dass er sich von den Folgen des dunklen Fluchs erholt hatte, richtete sie das Wort an ihn. „Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, dir unser Vertrauen wieder zu schenken – zumindest in eingeschränkter Form – und dich gegen Tamara einzutauschen."

Snape nickte und setzte sich auf den freien Sessel, den ihm Sullivan mit einer Handbewegung anbot.

„Allerdings werden wir eine Absicherung in Form eines magischen Eides von dir verlangen", McGonagall sah ihn nachdenklich an, „...würdest du uns dazu bitte eine kurze Definition deiner grundsätzlichen Haltung im Kampf gegen Voldemort geben? Vielleicht reicht das ja schon für den Wortlaut eines entsprechenden Schwurs."

Snape, der nach seinem ersten unfreundlichen Blick an allen Anwesenden vorbei ins Leere gestarrt hatte, hob den Kopf und sah McGonagall an.

„Es ist mein erklärtes Ziel, den dunklen Lord zu Fall zu bringen und ich werde alles tun, was dafür notwendig ist", sagte er ruhig.

„Das reicht nicht!", bellte Moody und rollte wild mit seinem magischen Auge. „Du könntest den verdammten Riddle auch vernichten wollen, um selbst seinen Platz einzunehmen."

„Hey – gar keine schlechte Idee, darauf bin ich ja noch gar nicht gekommen", sagte Snape sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ein kollektives Seufzen ging durch die Reihen der Anwesenden, Sullivan lachte trocken auf, McGonagall verdrehte die Augen entnervt zur Decke und Lupin, der dem wachsenden Einfluss des baldigen Vollmondes ausgesetzt war, gab ein leises, knurrendes Geräusch von sich, das seine Sitznachbarn spontan ein paar Zentimeter von ihm abrücken ließ.

„Wir werden den Wortlaut also selbst formulieren", sagte McGonagall und schnitt Moody, der schon zu einer Antwort angesetzt hatte mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Wir haben keine Zeit für kindische Machtkämpfe", zischte sie und erstaunlicherweise begnügte sich der alte Auror damit, beleidigt zu schauen, anstatt dem Spion, dem er noch nie über den Weg getraut hatte, die Meinung zu geigen.

„Du wirst schwören", fuhr McGonagall an Snape gewandt fort, „dass du die Interessen des Ordens vertrittst – nicht nur bis zu Voldemorts Tod, sondern auch darüber hinaus – bis wir dich von diesem Schwur entbinden. Außerdem wirst du schwören, dass du alles tun wirst, was in deiner Macht steht, um Harry Potter zu beschützen und zu unterstützen, da er der Prophezeiung nach als Einziger in der Lage ist, Voldemort zu töten. Und zu guter Letzt wirst du uns... Gehorsam schwören. Ich kann dir versichern, dass niemand von uns diese Macht ausnützen wird", fügte sie leise hinzu, „aber nachdem wir bereit sind, dir entgegenzukommen, wirst du uns diesen Beweis deines Vertrauens liefern müssen."

Snape, der die ganze Zeit über gelassen zugehört hatte und nur bei der Nennung Potters dezent abfällig die Miene verzogen hatte, bekam schmale Augen und sah McGonagall mit deutlichem Zorn an.

„Nachdem wir derzeit kein gewähltes Ordens-Oberhaupt haben, fand eine kurze Abstimmung über diesen Punkt statt", sprach McGonagall scheinbar ungerührt von seinem nonverbalen Einspruch weiter, „und es wurde mehrheitlich beschlossen, dass du diesen letzten Schwur, und auch die beiden anderen, gegenüber Kingsley, Remus, David und mir ablegen wirst, da wir es seit einiger Zeit in die Hand genommen haben, die Geschicke des Ordens gemeinsam zu lenken."

Snape ließ ein zynisches Schnauben hören und sein Blick glitt zu Sullivan hinüber – was er davon hielt, ausgerechnet diesem Gehorsam zu geloben, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Bist du dazu bereit, Severus?", fragte McGonagall.

„Bleibt mir eine andere Wahl?", knurrte Snape.

„Du könntest dich umbringen", schlug Moody vor.

„Nein!", antwortete Sullivan auf die Frage und auch McGonagall schüttelte leise seufzend den Kopf.

„Eben!", sagte Snape, Moodys Vorschlag ebenfalls ignorierend. „Ich bin bereit!"

McGonagall stand aus ihrem Sessel auf und ging in die Mitte des Raumes, Sullivan, Lupin und Shacklebolt folgten ihr und stellten sich in einer Reihe neben sie.

„Komm bitte zu uns, Severus", forderte McGonagall Snape auf, der die Vier, denen gegenüber er seinen Eid ablegen sollte, skeptisch musterte. Er erhob sich und trat ihnen gegenüber.

„Knie nieder!", sagte McGonagall.

In Snapes Blick stand deutlich der Widerwille geschrieben, dieses zu tun. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich schließlich fügte und - mit eisiger Miene - in die Knie ging.

„Gib mir deine rechte Hand", forderte McGonagall und ergriff diese sogleich mit ihrer Rechten, als er dem nachkam.

Die drei Männer legten ihre Hände darüber – jeder so, dass auch er Snapes Haut berührte. Da jeder der Beteiligten sich mit ganzer Kraft auf das Geschehen konzentrierte, war schon jetzt deutlich zu spüren, dass es keine normale Berührung war, sondern eine, die magisch verstärkt werden würde. Lupins Werwolfenergie, die sich fremd und unterschwellig beängstigend von den übrigen Energieströmungen abhob, hing wie ein leises Vibrieren in der Luft.

„Alle anderen hier, werden den Eid bezeugen", sagte McGonagall. Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder, die sich schon um die Gruppe in der Mitte versammelt hatten, richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die fünf miteinander verbundenen Hände.

„Schwörst du, Severus Snape, dass du die Interessen des Phönixordens vertreten wirst – insbesondere unseren Kampf gegen Voldemort betreffend – so lange, bis wir dich von diesem Schwur entbinden?", fragte McGonagall?"

„Ich schwöre es!", antwortete Snape.

Aus jedem der Zauberstäbe drang ein roter Strahl und verband sich mit dem anvisierten Ziel.

„Schwörst du, dass du alles tun wirst, was in deiner Macht steht, um Harry Potter zu beschützen und zu unterstützen?"

„Ich schwöre es!"

Das ohnehin schon gleißende Licht der Strahlen verdoppelte sich, als jeweils ein zweiter hinzukam.

„Schwörst du uns – den Vertretern des Phönixordens – deinen bedingungslosen Gehorsam, bis wir dich davon lossprechen?"

„Ich schwöre!", knurrte Snape.

Der dritte Strahl schoss aus den Zauberstäben der Zeugen und verband sich mit den anderen beiden zu einem leuchtenden Band, das sich um die Hände der Fünf schlang.

Die geballte magische Energie aller Beteiligten, die sich hier am tiefsten Punkt der Verbindung – nämlich bei ihm - bündelte, warf Snape fast um. Nachdem das rote, schlangengleiche Band schließlich verblasste und die Zeugen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder senkten, kam er bedrohlich ins Schwanken, als er sich schnell aus der demütigenden Haltung erheben wollte.

Zum Glück war es Shacklebolt, der ihm die Hand reichte, um ihm zu helfen. Dem dunkelhäutigen Mann gegenüber, der wie immer eine fast unheimlich erscheinende Gelassenheit ausstrahlte, hegte er keinen Groll, was man bei weitem nicht von allen neu ernannten Leitern des Ordens behaupten konnte.

„Dir ist klar, dass dieser magische Eid ein überaus starkes Instrument darstellt – eines, das dich töten könnte, wenn du deinem Schwur zuwider handelst...?", fragte McGonagall spröde.

„Ja sicher!", entgegnete Snape knapp. „Und du weißt vermutlich, dass es nur einen einzigen Grund gibt, warum ich mich dazu erpressen ließ...?"

„Keiner von uns hat damit gerechnet, dass Tamara sich so unvorsichtig verhält", sagte McGonagall ruhig. „Du gehst doch nicht etwa davon aus, wir hätten diese Entführung forciert?"

Die Ordensmitglieder, die nichts von der Liaison zwischen Snape und Miss Ogareff wussten, spitzten neugierig die Ohren.

„Nein – davon gehe ich in der Tat nicht aus", sagte Snape mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf Sullivan.

„Ich werde Malfoy mitteilen, dass wir bereit sind, auszutauschen", sagte dieser, ohne den Tränkemeister weiter zu beachten. Er trat zum Kamin und nahm die vorbereitete Pergamentrolle vom Sims.

„Seine Eule sitzt draußen im Garten und wartet", sagte er. „Ich nehme an, seine Vögel sind dazu ausgebildet, etwaige Verfolger abzuschütteln...?" Er warf Snape, sich im Hinausgehen noch einmal umdrehend einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das sind sie!", entgegnete Snape und sah Sullivan hinterher, der eiligen Schrittes den Raum verließ.

Als er sich danach wieder den anderen zuwandte, entstand ein peinliches Schweigen und nicht wenige der Anwesenden inspizierten ihre Schuhspitzen, anstatt sich dem bohrenden Blick des Mannes auszusetzen, der durch den eben abgelegten Schwur wieder in ihre Reihen zurückgekehrt war.

„Und nun? Irgendwelche Befehle, Madam?", wandte dieser sich bissig an McGonagall.

„Severus!", seufzte die alte Dame. „Mach es nicht dramatischer, als es ist. Du weißt genau, dass dieser Gehorsams-Eid nur eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung war."

„Aber natürlich!", beteuerte Severus zynisch.

„Hätte Albus auch ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mehr getroffen, wärst du jetzt nicht in der Situation, deine Gesinnung unter Beweis stellen zu müssen", fauchte ihn McGonagall überraschend aggressiv an.

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle Snape etwas ebenso Heftiges erwidern, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. „Damit hast du vermutlich recht", stimmte er zu.

McGonagall, der ihre Impulsivität nun sichtlich unangenehm war, räusperte sich verlegen. „Wenn er mit offenen Karten gespielt und mich, oder auch jemand anderen eingeweiht hätte, was er da von dir verlangt hat...", sagte sie leise.

„Vielleicht hat Albus ja gar nichts von ihm verlangt und wir gehen gerade alle einem verfluchten Todesser auf dem Leim", grunzte Moody.

„Oh Alastor! Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte McGonagall entnervt. „Das hatten wir doch alles schon."

„Ist aktueller denn je!" Moody maß den frisch Rehabilitierten mit deutlicher Abneigung, ehe er sich der alten Dame zuwandte, da Snape auf die Anfeindung lediglich mit einem gelangweilten Hochziehen der rechten Augenbraue reagierte, was nicht wirklich viel Zündstoff bot – bei Minerva war da gerade deutlich mehr zu holen...

In diesem Moment kam jedoch Sullivan wieder herein und verhinderte damit eine weitere Eskalation. „Hey... Stimmung...!", kommentierte er launig den offensichtlichen Zwist zwischen McGonagall und dem alten Auror. „Lass es gut sein Al – wir haben keine Zeit für interne Streitereien", fügte er seufzend an Moody gerichtet hinzu, nachdem McGonagall ihn mit einem eindeutig vorwurfsvollen Blick bedacht hatte. „Ich habe die Eule losgeschickt", fuhr er fort, ohne auf Moodys furchteinflößende Miene zu achten, „nun müssen wir abwarten. Ich schlage vor, wir bilden einen Krisenstab. Es ist ganz bestimmt nicht nötig, dass alle hier bleiben."

Schon einige Minuten später waren nur noch sechs Leute in Sullivans Wohnzimmer versammelt – die vier Interimsleiter des Ordens hatten entschieden, dass außer ihnen selbst noch Tonks und Podmore an der Aktion teilnehmen sollten, was ihnen einen weitern sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick von Moody eingebracht hatte.

„Hast du irgend eine Idee, was genau Malfoy vorhaben könnte?", erkundigte sich Lupin bei Snape.

„Wird er versuchen, uns reinzulegen?", fügte Tonks an.

„Sicher wird er das!", antwortete Sullivan, bevor der Tränkemeister dazu kam, etwas zu sagen.

„Wir können davon ausgehen, dass er versuchen wird, euch reinzulegen", bestätigte Snape.

„Euch? Du gehörst wieder zu uns, Severus...!", merkte Tonks ironisch an.

„Davon geht aber Malfoy nicht aus... hoffe ich zumindest", entgegnete Snape trocken.

„Was können wir tun, um uns darauf vorzubereiten?", fragte McGonagall.

„Gar nichts, bevor wir nicht wissen, wo der Gefangenenaustausch stattfinden soll", sagte Sullivan. Sein Gesicht gab deutlich Aufschluss darüber, dass er dieses Gespräch für überflüssig hielt, was McGonagall zu einer sehr missbilligenden Mimik inspirierte. Allerdings erhielt er unerwartete Unterstützung von Shacklebolt. „Wir müssen jetzt einfach abwarten, bis die nächste Nachricht kommt, dann erst können wir planen", sagte dieser in seiner ruhigen, besonnenen Art und niemand der Anwesenden widersprach ihm.

Die Zeit, bis die Malfoy'sche Eule mit der Nachricht des Entführers eintraf – etwa eine knappe Stunde – floss dahin wie klebriger Honig. Da schon innerhalb der ersten Minuten deutlich wurde, dass keiner der Beteiligten auf Small Talk Wert legte, verteilten sie sich bald in dem, aufgrund des herrlichen Wetters sehr einladenden Garten - Minerva ging zusammen mit Tonks, Shacklebolt mit Lupin und Podmore, während Sullivan sich mit den Worten, er habe noch etwas zu erledigen hinters Haus verzog und Snape, dessen finstere, abweisende Miene jede etwaige Begleitung von vornherein abwimmelte, sich soweit wie möglich abseits der anderen an eine alte Eiche lehnte.

Sowie die zurückkehrende Eule, ein außergewöhnlich schönes, majestätisches Tier, im Landeanflug hinter dem Haus verschwand, strebten alle in diese Richtung, als Sullivan ihnen auch schon mit der Nachricht in der Hand entgegen kam.

„Heute Abend bei Sonnenuntergang...", sagte er und wedelte mit dem Pergament, „...in einem alten Steinbruch südlich von Shandwick. Ich soll alleine mit Snape dort hinkommen. Malfoy schreibt, das Gelände wird kurz vor der Übergabe observiert und wenn er irgendjemanden in Zauberstabreichweite des Übergabeortes entdeckt, wird er gar nicht erst mit seiner Geisel dort auftauchen und die Konsequenzen für Tamara wären äußerst üble. Ihr werdet euch also zurückhalten."

„Wir werden erst eingreifen, wenn Miss Ogareff außer Gefahr ist und dann auch nur, falls sich eine gute Gelegenheit bieten sollte, uns einen Vorteil zu verschaffen", versicherte ihm Shacklebolt.

Sullivan nickte und warf dann einen grimmigen Blick nach oben – es würden noch einige Stunden vergehen, bis die Sonne unterging... und er hasste es, zu warten.

xxx

„Sie haben nichts gegessen!", sagte Malfoy vorwurfsvoll zu Tamara, als er den Gästeraum betrat, in dem sie den ganzen Tag über eingeschlossen gewesen war - ein luxuriöses, geräumiges Zimmer mit einem Bad, das für sich alleine genommen schon größer war, als ihr Quartier in Sullivans Haus.

„Kein Appetit!", knurrte Tamara mit einem abfälligen Blick auf das Tablett voller delikater Köstlichkeiten, das unberührt auf dem Tisch stand, seit ein Hauself es zusammen mit der scheu übermittelten Anordnung, die Miss möge etwas zu sich nehmen, gebracht hatte.

In Wirklichkeit hatte sie alle Willenskraft aufbringen müssen, um nichts zu essen, denn als die erste Wut verraucht war, die ihr tatsächlich den Appetit geraubt hatte, war die Langeweile über sie gekommen und damit der Hunger. Trotzdem hatte sie durchgehalten – schließlich wollte sie ihrem Entführer deutlich machen, dass sie absolut nicht akzeptierte, was er mit ihr tat und sich im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten seinen Anordnungen widersetzte.

„Wie dumm!", sagte Malfoy, ohne näher auszuführen, ob er nun den Umstand ihrer Appetitlosigkeit kommentierte, oder sie selbst so betitelte. „Wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten, würde ich Ihnen ein paar Manieren beibringen, meine Liebe", fuhr er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen fort, was nahe legte, dass er doch sie gemeint hatte, „aber leider werden Sie mein Haus nun schon wieder verlassen." Er winkte ihr einladend zu und Tamara, die es kaum erwarten konnte, aus ihrem Gefängnis heraus zu kommen, kam dieser Aufforderung sofort nach.

Sowie sie nahe genug an ihn herangetreten war, packte Malfoy sie am Arm und sie disapparierten.

Die Dämmerung war schon hereingebrochen und auch wenn die tief stehende Sonne noch einen Rest von warmem Licht auf die umliegende Landschaft verteilte, der Steinbruch in dessen Nähe sie im Schutz eines kleinen Wäldchens appariert waren, lag vollkommen im Schatten und nur die Oberfläche des hellen Gesteins reflektierte noch ein wenig das schwindende Tageslicht.

Malfoy lächelte Tamara geradezu strahlend an, bevor er sie - mit einem Lähmfluch versehen - zwischen den Bäumen zurückließ um das Gelände zu observieren. Er hatte sich gegen seine Gewohnheit ganz in unauffälligem dunklem Grün gekleidet und das blonde Haar war durch die Kapuze seines Umhangs verdeckt, sodass er sich kaum von der Umgebung abhob, als er an den Rand des Steinbruchs trat.

Ein Gefühl des Triumphs breitete sich in ihm aus, als er zwei Gestalten am tiefsten Punkt entdeckte, von denen er eine nach genauerem Hinsehen als Snape identifizierte. Der andere konnte der Größe nach Sullivan sein – Malfoy war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, da dessen Gestalt ihm natürlich nicht so vertraut war, wie die seines Freundes Severus.

Mit dem bloßen Auge konnte er ansonsten niemanden entdecken. Zur Absicherung schickte er einen Zauber los, der die Anwesenheit weiterer Zauberer aufdecken würde, der aber aufgrund des großen Gebiets, das er abdecken musste, einige Zeit dauern würde.

Wenig später wusste Malfoy, dass sich noch fünf weitere Personen hier aufhielten – alle nahe genug, die Vorgänge in den Tiefen des Steinbruchs zu beobachten, aber nicht nahe genug, um gefährlich werden zu können. Nachdem dieser Punkt zu seiner Zufriedenheit geklärt war, überprüfte Malfoy noch die Unversehrtheit der ausgeklügelten Appariersperre, die er bereits am Nachmittag über dem Gelände verhängt hatte. Was Sullivan wohl dazu gesagt hatte, dass er mit seinem Gefangenen zu Fuß in den Steinbruch hatte latschen müssen? Der blonde Mann grinste bei dem Gedanken, dem von ihm wenig geschätzten ehemaligen Lehrer, seinen Willen aufgezwungen zu haben. Oder hatten die anderen es geschafft, seinen Bann zu umgehen? Nein – die Appariersperre schien intakt zu sein – nur ihm selbst und Severus würde es möglich sein, den Bann zu durchdringen. Mit zufriedener Miene kehrte Malfoy zu seiner Gefangenen zurück.

„Es läuft alles bestens – Ihr Meister ist schon da und Ihr Geliebter ebenfalls", teilte er der noch immer gelähmten Tamara mit. „Nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und es kann losgehen."

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie, löste den Lähmfluch und murmelte gleich im Anschluss daran einige ihr unverständliche Worte, während sie noch damit beschäftigt war, ihre steifen Glieder zu strecken.

„Was soll das?", fauchte sie ihn an - trotzdem sie keine aufschlussreiche Antwort erwartete - lediglich um sich abzureagieren.

„So! Wir beiden Hübschen werden jetzt gleich da runter apparieren", teilte ihr Malfoy mit, ihre Frage wie erwartet ignorierend, „und Sie werden schön brav sein und tun, was ich sage, wenn Sie Wert darauf legen, dass Mister Sullivan Sie nicht zusammenkehren und in einer Tüte mit nach Hause nehmen muss."

Um die Sache zu beschleunigen nickte Tamara, obwohl sie nicht glaubte, dass Malfoy seine Drohung wirklich wahr machen würde – schließlich wusste er, dass sie seinem Freund Severus etwas bedeutete.

„Ach eines noch...", sagte Malfoy, nachdem er sie beim Arm gefasst hatte und beide aus dem Schatten der Bäume herausgetreten waren, „...fassen Sie Severus auf keinen Fall an – wer weiß schon, was für Zauber diese oberschlauen Ordensleute sich ausgedacht haben. Ich beobachte Sie! Klar?"

„Klar!", sagte Tamara, während ihr Hirn deutlich die Worte _‚Du kannst mich mal!'_ formte.

Sie apparierten circa fünf Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der Sullivan und Snape warteten.

Malfoy hatte den Zauberstab im Anschlag und richtete ihn auf Tamara, während der Stab von Sullivan auf Snapes Rücken zielte.

„Guten Abend Severus!", sagte Malfoy im Plauderton.

„Hallo Lucius!", entgegnete Snape launig. „Du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen."

„Schnauze!", knurrte Sullivan. „Malfoy – lassen Sie Ihre Geisel frei!"

„Aber ja Sir, Professor Sullivan!", antwortete Lucius sarkastisch. Gleichzeitig gab er Tamara einen Schubs. Sie ging nun – ihr Ziel starr fixierend - auf Snape zu, der sich zeitgleich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

Die Augen der beiden Bewacher folgten ihnen und als sie einander fast erreicht hatten, hielt sowohl Malfoy als auch Sullivan den Atem an.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Snape leise, als er nahe genug herangekommen war.

„Ja!", entgegnete Tamara mit zitternder Stimme. „Und dir?"

„Alles in Ordnung!" Sein Blick schien für eine Sekunde tief in den ihren einzudringen, ehe er sich abwandte um weiter auf Malfoy zuzugehen.

Als er schon fast außer Reichweite war, drehte Tamara sich noch einmal um und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Snape versuchte zwar noch, ihr auszuweichen, war aber nicht schnell genug. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten seine Schulter.

Von da ab überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Um Snape und Tamara bildete sich eine Art wirbelndes, grünes Licht, das den Blick auf die Beiden verschleierte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sullivan erkannte, dass das, was er hinter diesem grünen Schleier sah, nicht mehr wirklich Snape und Tamara waren, sondern nur noch ein unbewegliches Abbild ihrer Körper, das schon dabei war, sich aufzulösen. Eben so schnell, wie er erkannte, dass die beiden verschwunden waren, realisierte Sullivan, dass der Weg zu Malfoy nun frei war. Er riss den Zauberstab hoch, feuerte einen Fluch auf den Todesser ab und erwischte diesen gerade noch in der letzten Phase des Disapparierens, was den anderen jedoch nicht am Verschwinden hinderte.

Nur eine Sekunde später apparierten die Ordensleute – die die Verschlüsselung des Schutzbanns längst geknackt hatten, diesen aber zur Täuschung Malfoys aufrecht erhalten hatten – direkt neben ihrem Mitstreiter.

Sullivan wirkte ebenso bleich, wie das Gestein um ihn herum. Er sagte kein Wort und reagierte auch nicht, als McGonagall die Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Es wird ihr nichts passieren – Severus wird auf sie aufpassen", sagte die alte Dame sanft. Sie hatte wohl vor gehabt, dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen, aber in dem Moment hob Sullivan den Kopf und der Schmerz in seinen Augen ließ sie verstummen.

xxx

_tbc_

_Wie war das nochmal mit Cliffhangern? Ihr mögt die, gell? _:)


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17 – Gefangene und andere Gäste**

Nachdem sich der grüne Wirbel um sie herum endlich aufgelöst hatte, fanden Snape und Tamara sich - reichlich durchgeschüttelt - in dem Zimmer wieder, in dem Malfoy seine Geisel schon den ganzen Tag lang eingeschlossen hatte.

„Oh Scheiße, ist mir übel!", keuchte Tamara. Sie kauerte auf dem Boden und kämpfte darum, sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Snape stand direkt vor ihr und hatte wohl ähnliche Probleme, die er aber wesentlich schneller in den Griff zu bekommen schien als sie, denn er schaffte es bereits im nächsten Augenblick, sich um Malfoy zu kümmern, der gerade neben ihnen appariert war und – seiner gekrümmten Körperhaltung nach – nicht in bester Verfassung war.

„Lucius?" Snapes Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt, deswegen verkniff sich Tamara auch den Hinweis, er solle den elenden Dreckskerl doch wenn möglich bitte verrecken lassen.

Malfoy stöhnte und Snape ging neben ihm in die Knie, um ihn zu untersuchen.

„Der Bastard hat mich erwischt", zischte der Blonde leise und nahm die Hände von der Seite, um einen breiten Streifen rohen Fleisches zu offenbaren, der sich unter seinem zerfetzten Hemd von der Hüfte bis zum untersten Rippenbogen hinaufzog. „Was für einen Teufelsfluch hat der alte Sack denn da verwendet?", fragte er fassungslos, als er seinen eigenen Körper derart entstellt sah.

„Das war vermutlich nur ein stinknormaler Impedimenta", sagte Tamara, die an Snapes Beinen vorbei einen Blick auf Malfoys Verletzung geworfen hatte, in einem Ton, der nahe legte, dass sie ihn für wehleidig hielt. „Ein paar Ihrer Zellen sind wohl damit noch gelähmt worden und konnten nicht in den Appariervorgang mit eingeschlossen werden."

„Gut erkannt!", sagte Snape anerkennend. „Dein Meister hat dir scheinbar wirklich auch einige sinnvolle Dinge beigebracht."

Malfoy, der die Vorstellung, ein paar seiner Zellen könnten noch gelähmt in dem Steinbruch herumliegen, augenscheinlich nicht sehr anheimelnd fand, stemmte sich mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck hoch, um Tamara nun von oben herab zornig anzufunkeln.

„Wer hat nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt, Sie Schlauschwätzerin?", fauchte er. Mit seinem wirr ins Gesicht fallenden Haar und der wutverzerrten Mimik wirkte er ziemlich bedrohlich.

„Tu was dagegen!", herrschte er anschließend Snape, der sich davon wenig beeindruckt zeigte, mit einem auffordernden Blick auf seine Wunde an und drückte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Welche Methode würdest du vorschlagen?", wandte Snape sich interessiert an Tamara, was Malfoy umgehend die eisblauen Augen aus den Höhlen trieb.

„DENKST DU ETWA, ICH BIN EIN SCHEIßLEHROBJEKT?", schrie er aufgebracht. „SIE wird nicht an mir herumpfuschen!", fügte er etwas leiser, aber genauso aufgebracht hinzu.

„Ich würde Salzsäure empfehlen", sagte Tamara süßlich, „oder alternativ, Notschlachtung."

Snape trat vorsichtshalber zwischen sie und seinen Freund.

„Okay – zieh dein Hemd hoch und halt still, sonst wird das nichts!", sagte er streng und Malfoy, der gerade noch so ausgesehen hatte, als wolle er sich auf Tamara stürzen, verharrte folgsam, wenn auch mit Mördermiene, um sich verarzten zu lassen.

Während Snape die Wunde mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen zuerst reinigte, den Regenerationsprozess initiierte und anschließend vorantrieb, bis nur noch ein blasrosa Streifen auf Malfoys Haut an die Verletzung erinnerte, erhob sich Tamara und versuchte stehend ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Snape, gleich nachdem er mit der Heilung fertig war, um Malfoy weiter von Tamara abzulenken. „In deinem Haus?" Sein Blick wanderte kurz durch den Raum und streifte das geschmackvolle Mobiliar. „Offensichtlich!", beantwortete er sich selbst seine Frage. „Hältst du das nicht für ein bisschen leichtsinnig?" Er reichte Malfoy den Zauberstab zurück.

„Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, dass ich so unvorsichtig bin, dich hier zu verstecken", entgegnete Malfoy, „...oder die gute Miss Vorlaute Klappe", fügte er mit einem einschüchternden Blick auf Tamara hinzu.

„Die gute Miss ist wirklich gerne zu Gast bei Mister Großkotz", murmelte diese halblaut.

„Ich würde dich gerne unter vier Augen sprechen, Lucius", sagte Snape energisch, bevor Malfoy, dessen Geduld seinen weiblichen Hausgast betreffend ganz sicher nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing, darauf reagieren konnte.

„Kein Problem", sagte Malfoy und richtete seinen Zauberstab mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf Tamara, „eine Ganzkörperklammer, ein Sack über den Kopf und schon sind wir quasi unter uns.

„Lass sie in Ruhe", sagte Snape unwirsch, „...bitte", fügte er ausgleichend hinzu, als die Stirn des Blonden sich gefährlich furchte.

„Du stehst also noch immer auf sie, hm?", fragte Malfoy und senkte den Zauberstab wieder. „Dann bring ihr mal lieber Manieren bei, wenn du willst, dass sie den Aufenthalt in meinem Haus unbeschadet übersteht", fügte er warnend hinzu.

„Das werde ich!", entgegnete Snape, was Tamara ein empörtes Schnauben entlockte.

„Na schön – gehen wir in mein Büro", sagte Malfoy. Snape nickte und die beiden Männer setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Severus!", rief Tamara, doch dieser zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

xxx

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Malfoy, kaum dass sie auf den Flur getreten waren.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", antwortete Snape zerstreut. Sein Blick war kurz an der Tür zum Gästezimmer hängen geblieben, ehe er neben Malfoy den Weg zu dessen Büro antrat. „Sie kann doch da nicht raus, oder?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein! Die Appariersperre ist intakt, die Fenster lassen sich nicht öffnen und die Tür ist mit einem Passwort gesichert - dass sie von allein herausfindet welches, ist sehr unwahrscheinlich", entgegnete Malfoy dezent amüsiert.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert", sagte Snape und sah den Freund eindringlich an.

„Es wird ihr schon nichts passieren", versicherte Malfoy ihm, nun mit deutlicher Belustigung. „Es sei denn, sie beleidigt mich noch einmal, dann sähe ich mich gezwungen, sie in eine Kröte zu verwandeln. Stehst du auf Kröten, Sev?"

„Kröten? Na ja - die sind schön handlich, man kann sie in die Rocktasche stecken, ohne dass es groß auffällt...", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „warum nicht...?"

„Na dann!" Ein gutmütiges Grinsen lag auf Malfoys Gesicht, als er Snape die Tür zu seinem kleinen privaten Büro öffnete, das sich von dem großen Büro im Erdgeschoss - welches er hauptsächlich benutzte, wenn es galt, Geschäftspartner zu beeindrucken oder Bittsteller einzuschüchtern - durch seine behagliche, etwas unaufgeräumte Atmosphäre unterschied.

Keiner von den beiden hatte die dunkel gewandete Gestalt bemerkt, die sich, als sie im Flur auftauchten, blitzschnell in einer der Fensternischen hinter dem Vorhang versteckt hatte, und nun, nach dem Malfoys Bürotüre sich geschlossen hatte, ein Ohr an die Tür hielt... enttäuscht feststellte, dass hier ein Schallschutzzauber am Werk war, und schließlich eiligen Schrittes das Weite suchte.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Einen Whisky vielleicht?", fragte Malfoy. „Oder hast du Hunger? Soll ich dir etwas zu Essen hier rauf bringen lassen?", fügte er mit einem skeptischen Blick auf das hagere Gesicht des anderen hinzu.

„Danke – nicht nötig", entgegnete Snape belustigt. „Man hat mich nicht hungern lassen. Ein Whisky wäre angenehm."

„Und sonst?", fragte Lucius, nachdem er zwei Gläser gefüllt und eines davon seinem Gast gereicht hatte. „Haben sie dich anständig behandelt?"

Snape ließ ein zynisches Schnauben hören. „Hast du dir eigentlich je Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob _unsere_ Gefangenen anständig behandelt werden."

„Nein! Es liegt auf der Hand, dass sie das nicht werden", erwiderte Malfoy gelassen, „aber nachdem die Ordensleute ja so ein hochnobler Haufen sind, wäre es vorstellbar, dass sie sich selbst bei einem bösen Direktorenmörder-Gefangenen an die Gebote der Menschlichkeit halten."

Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir gefallen sein muss, den alten Dumbledore zu beseitigen", sagte Malfoy beschwichtigend, „aber du hast es nun mal getan und die andere Seite sieht das sicher sehr... äh... kritisch...?"

„Gar nichts weißt du!", knurrte Snape und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während der leise Spott aus dem Gesicht seines Gastgebers wich.

„Tut mir leid – du hast nie von dir aus darüber gesprochen", sagte dieser, nachdem Snape sich in Schweigen hüllte, „und ich wollte dich nicht..."

„Ich werde auch nicht mit dir darüber sprechen", schnitt Snape ihm vehement das Wort ab. „Was deine Frage von vorhin betrifft - ja, ich bin soweit anständig behandelt worden. Keine Folter, kein Psychoterror, kein Nahrungsentzug – alles in allem eine ziemlich langweilige Gefangenschaft."

Malfoy maß seinen Freund mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Erholt siehst du aber nicht gerade aus."

„Lucius!", seufzte Snape genervt. „Ich war eingesperrt – das ist nicht erholsam. Aber es geht mir soweit gut, okay?"

Malfoy zuckte resignierend die Schultern. „Wie hat sich Sullivan dir gegenüber verhalten? Ich meine... nachdem er ja ebenfalls auf deine Herzallerliebste scharf ist... Das muss doch alles andere, als angenehm gewesen sein, nicht nur einem Feind sondern auch noch einem Rivalen ausgeliefert zu sein."

Snapes Augen wurden schmal. „Weißt du was, Lucius, wenn du nicht aufhörst, mir solche Fragen zu stellen, gehe ich freiwillig wieder zurück in die Gefangenschaft – die Verhöre dort waren nämlich nur halb so lästig wie die deinen."

Malfoy hob abwehrend die Hände. „Oh oh – da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen", sagte er grinsend, ohne sich von der zornigen Miene des Tränkemeisters sichtbar beeindrucken zu lassen. „Gut – keine Fragen mehr nach deinen höchst privaten Unannehmlichkeiten. Sie haben dich also verhört? Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Du weißt doch selbst, wie man so was macht – immer so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleiben und bei den entscheidenden Details lügen", entgegnete Snape glatt.

„Wer war denn bei dir, außer Sullivan?" Malfoy schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Snape ihm auswich.

„McGonagall, Shacklebolt und Lupin."

„Und wie war das, mit diesem Fluch, den Sullivan angewendet hat, um dich unter Kontrolle zu halten?", fragte Malfoy.

Snape runzelte missmutig die Stirn. „Was hat Tamara dir erzählt? Und wie kamst du bloß auf die blöde Idee, sie zu entführen? Woher wusstest du überhaupt, wo ich gefangen gehalten werde?"

„Wer stellt denn nun hier die Fragen?", entgegnete Malfoy stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Ach..." Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und grinste amüsiert. „Na schön – ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst... Die Idee hat doch einwandfrei funktioniert."

„Es hätte ihr sonst was passieren können", schnappte Snape, „und außerdem..."

„Außerdem willst du nicht, dass ich deinem Täubchen zu nahe komme", ergänzte Malfoy den Satz mit wissendem Blick, als Snape zögerte. „Keine Sorge – das bin ich nicht und das werde ich auch nicht."

Snape musterte ihn kühl und überaus skeptisch.

„Wirklich!", beteuerte Malfoy mit einem gekonnt treuherzigen Augenaufschlag. „Ich weiß gar nicht, woher dieses Misstrauen kommt."

„Vielleicht habe ich zu viele Frauen gesehen, denen du ZU nahe gekommen bist...?", schlug Snape vor.

„Na komm schon, Severus - alter Stinkstiefel – ich weiß doch, dass diese Frau dein Eigentum ist", sagte Malfoy gedehnt. „Hab ich dir jemals etwas weggenommen?"

„Kein Mensch ist das Eigentum eines anderen", belehrte ihn Snape.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Willst du mir jetzt etwa philosophisch kommen?"

„Nein – denn abgesehen davon, dass du dagegen ohnehin resistent bis, haben wir dazu viel zu wenig Zeit", entgegnete Snape. „Du hast mir vorhin meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin? Und weiß der Lord von Tamara und davon, dass du vorhattest, mich gegen sie auszutauschen?"

„Nein!", entgegnete Malfoy, aus dessen Gesicht nun jede Heiterkeit gewichen war. „Seitdem ich wusste, dass Sullivan deine... Freundin beherbergt, habe ich sein Haus beobachten lassen – ich, nicht der Lord. Er weiß nichts von der ganzen Aktion. Ich wollte es ihm erst melden, nachdem es funktioniert hat, denn einen weiteren Misserfolg meinerseits hätte er wohl nicht so ohne weiteres hingenommen."

„Das ist gut", murmelte Snape. „Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, Lucius..."

„Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, Severus...", sagte Malfoy und schenkte dem anderen einen überraschend warmen Blick. „Lass hören!"

„Verschieb deine Berichterstattung auf morgen", sagte Snape, „und lass, bitte sowohl den Umstand, dass Tamara zu mir gehört, als auch den, dass sie mit mir hierher zurückkam dabei weg. Ich möchte, dass du sie morgen früh gehen lässt – zurück zu Sullivan.

Malfoy sah ihn mit ernster Miene an. „Du weißt, dass das mich und auch meine Familie enorm gefährdet?"

Snape nickte schweigend und Malfoy ließ nachdenklich seinen Whiskey im Glas kreisen. „Natürlich weißt du das", sagte er dann leise. „In Ordnung, Severus. Du hast so viel für uns getan, da werde ich dir diesen Wunsch bestimmt nicht abschlagen."

„Danke, mein Freund", sagte Snape. Die Erleichterung über Malfoys Zugeständnis war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Eine Frage noch, bevor du zu deinem Täubchen gehst", schickte Lucius hinterher, als Snape schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war, „was in aller Welt hast du Bellatrix angetan, dass sie sich dazu hat hinreißen lassen, dich öffentlich anzugreifen?"

„Nichts – und genau das war scheinbar das Problem", entgegnete Snape knapp.

„Ich verstehe!", sagte Malfoy ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Snape, der den starken Verdacht hatte, dass sein Freund schon mehr als einmal mit seiner verrückten Schwägerin im Bett gelandet war, nahm ihm dieses Verständnis ohne weiteres ab.

„Wir sehen uns morgen früh, Lucius", sagte er und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Ich werde euch etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer bringen lassen." Malfoy sah dem Tränkemeister lächelnd hinterher. „Eine angenehme Nacht, mein Freund!"

xxx

Tamaras Blick heftete sich voller Spannung auf die Tür, als sie hörte, dass diese entriegelt wurde. Erleichterung durchströmte ihre angespannten Glieder, als Severus alleine – ohne Malfoy – hereinkam und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie erhob sich eilig aus dem Sessel am Fenster, in dem sie sich zusammengekauert hatte, und lief auf Snape zu, stoppte dann jedoch in der Mitte des Raumes, da ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig bewusst wurde, dass sie sich nach ihrer letzten Begegnung in Sullivans Haus nicht gerade in bestem Einvernehmen getrennt hatten. Unentschlossen und unbewusst nervös die Hände ineinander verschlingend stand sie da und beobachtete Snape, der langsam auf sie zukam.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er, als er schließlich vor ihr stand, und ließ einen prüfenden Blick über ihren Körper gleiten, bevor er ihr wieder in die Augen sah.

„Ja!" Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

„Gut!"

Sie standen sich gegenüber und ein unheilschwangeres Schweigen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit.

„Wie konntest du nur so unvorsichtig sein, alleine das Haus zu verlassen?", fragte Snape nach einer Weile ruppig.

„Warum sollte ich es nicht verlassen?", gab Tamara im selben Ton zurück. „Ich bin ein freier Mensch und keine Gefangene... zumindest war ich das bis vor Kurzem."

„War dir denn nicht klar, wie gefährlich das ist?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, Severus", gab Tamara zu und wich seinem Blick aus. „Meine Gedanken waren... woanders..."

„Woanders!", schnaubte Snape. „In Zeiten wie diesen, kann man es sich nicht leisten, kopflos zu handeln."

„Was willst du eigentlich?", fuhr Tamara ihn an. „Du bist befreit worden und kannst wieder zurück zu Voldemort – das wolltest du doch... und kannst deinen Leben dort wieder jeden Tag aufs Spiel setzen", fügte sie finster hinzu, „aber das ist ja natürlich ganz was anders, als wenn ich das aus purer Zerstreutheit mache."

Die Spur eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht. „Das IST etwas anders!", sagte er nachdrücklich.

„Na klaaaar!", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wo warst du denn... mit deinen Gedanken, meine ich... bevor Lucius dich erwischt hat?", fragte Snape.

„Bei dir natürlich – genauer gesagt bei der Frage, ob ich mich vielleicht in dir getäuscht habe und ob du nicht doch der Mann bist, den die anderen in dir sehen, und nur ich blind bin..." Tamara sah ihn an und schluckte. Sie verspürte den starken Drang, sich ihm in die Arme zu schmeißen und gleichzeitig wollte sie ihn ohrfeigen – würde das denn nie aufhören, dass er so extrem gegensätzliche Gefühle in ihr auslöste?

„Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?", fragte Snape trocken.

„Zu gar keinem!", knurrte Tamara.

„Ärgerlich", bemerkte Snape.

„Verdammt, Severus! Wie konntest du das nur tun?", blaffte Tamara mit einem Mal los. „Wie konntest du mich so vorführen? Wie konntest du mich nur so benützen?" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn wutentbrannt an und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Snape, der auf diesen Ausbruch gewartet zu haben schien, wich keinen Millimeter zurück, sondern hielt mit scheinbar emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck ihrem Ansturm stand.

„Es gab nicht gerade viel, was ich Sullivan entgegenzusetzen hatte – da konnte ich leider nicht wählerisch sein", entgegnete er ohne auch nur ansatzweise ein schlechtes Gewissen erkennen zu lassen.

„Du hast mit mir geschlafen, NUR weil du wusstest, dass David uns gerade beobachtet", sagte Tamara aufgebracht, „und das nennst du lediglich ‚nicht wählerisch sein'?

„Ich hätte auch ohne Zuschauer mit dir geschlafen... okay, nicht ganz so bühnenreif vielleicht...", entgegnete Snape und zuckte die Schultern. „Im Grunde genommen habe ich also nur das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbunden."

„Das ist wirklich das Letzte!", fauchte Tamara. „Das ist... unmoralisch und... widerlich!"

„Das ist reiner Pragmatismus", widersprach Snape immer noch gänzlich unaufgeregt.

„Und? Warst du dann wenigstes zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis?", zischte Tamara.

„Ja durchaus! Sullivan wirkte ziemlich betroffen. Der Alte scheint dich tatsächlich zu lieben... und das war dir bis vor Kurzem nicht einmal bewusst, nicht war?" Die Gelassenheit wich aus seinem Gesicht und er sah Tamara scharf an.

„Ich hab es... nicht gemerkt", gab Tamara zu und senkte den Blick, „weil ich wohl so sehr mit meinen eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt war... aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, mich zu verletzen, um ihn zu treffen."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Snape. Tamara, die damit nicht mehr gerechnet hatte, hob überrascht den Kopf. „Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht, dass du davon erfährst – ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das vor dir anspricht."

„Du kennst David überhaupt nicht – er ist kein Mensch, der sich um jeden Preis selbst schützt", sagte Tamara kopfschüttelnd. „Er geht in die Offensive, wenn er eine Chance wittert und nimmt dabei auch in Kauf, verletzt zu werden."

„DU scheinst ihn ja ziemlich genau zu kennen", bemerkte Snape spitz.

„Wie könnte ich ihn nicht kennen? Er bildet mich seit zwei Jahren aus und er tut das mit großem persönlichen Einsatz." Tamara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und trotzdem hast du nicht bemerkt, dass er mehr in dir sieht, als nur seinen Lehrling? Armer Sullivan!"

Snapes spöttischer Ton brachte Tamara in Rage. „Hör auf damit, Severus!", fauchte sie. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und David und geht dich im Grunde genommen gar nichts an."

„Richtig!", sagte Snape eisig. „Es geht mich nichts an."

„Severus ich...", Tamara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „David bedeutet mir sehr viel – er war in den letzten Jahren immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe – einen besseren Freund... und einen besseren Lehrmeister konnte ich mir wirklich nicht wünschen – aber meine Liebe hat immer allein dir gehört... das tut sie noch... und, verdammt noch mal, das hat dir einmal viel bedeutet, auch wenn du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst."

Snape reagierte zunächst nur mit Schweigen, aber als Tamara schon im Begriff stand, sich von ihm abzuwenden, trat einen Schritt vor und legte seine Hände auf ihre Arme. Sie machte diesen einen Schritt ebenfalls und ließ die Stirn auf seine Brust sinken.

„Um ehrlich zu sein...", sagte Snape leise, „ich habe mich sehr bemüht, ihn zu verachten, deinen David, und Anfangs ist mir das auch ohne Weiteres gelungen, aber ich muss zugeben dass er mir ab und zu auch Respekt abnötigt."

Tamara hob den Kopf und suchte Snapes Blick. „Was ist passiert, seit ich dich heute Morgen zum letzten Mal gesehen habe?"

„Sie haben es mit Veritaserum probiert", sagte Snape.

„Und...?"

„Nicht mit dem gewünschten Erfolg. Ich habe längst gelernt, mich dagegen zu wehren und das habe ich ihnen auch demonstriert." Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung an seine Gilderoy Lockhart-Nummer. „Danach hat Sullivan seine bevorzugte Methode angewandt..."

„Legilimentik?", fragte Tamara.

„Ja! Er ist wirklich nicht schlecht darin", gab Snape zu.

„Hmhm – ich hatte schon das Vergnügen", stimmte Tamara naserümpfend zu. „Was kam dabei heraus? Hat er nun gesehen, was er sehen muss um dir zu glauben?"

„Du scheinst dir sehr sicher zu sein, dass die Wahrheit so aussieht...?" Er sagte es nicht vorwurfsvoll, als wolle er Tamara ihre Leichtgläubigkeit vor Augen führen, sondern mit einem Ansatz ungläubigen Staunens.

„Ja, Severus, ich bin sicher! Ich habe dich in der kurzen gemeinsamen Zeit, die uns vergönnt war, gut kennen gelernt – auch wenn du dich daran nicht erinnern kannst – und ich weiß ganz genau, dass du kein Mörder bist und auch kein Tod..."

Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, weil Severus die Finger auf den Mund legte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nicht hier!", flüsterte er.

Tamara schluckte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Die Berührung seiner Fingerkuppen auf ihren Lippen elektrisierte sie geradezu – als er sie wieder wegnahm verspürte sie den starken Drang, nach seiner Hand zu greifen und diese wieder an dieselbe Stelle zurück zu legen.

„Was ist mit dem Fluch?", fragte sie nach einer Weile mit kratziger Stimme. „Hat David ihn zurückgenommen?"

„Ja – das hat er", murmelte Snape und sah dabei Sullivans vor dunkler Mordlust glitzernde Augen vor sich.

„Und sie haben dich einfach so gehen lassen – ohne weitere... Maßnahmen... nur um mich zu befreien?" In Tamaras Frage war das schlechte Gewissen, das sie deswegen hatte, deutlich spürbar.

„Nein, nicht einfach so!", schnaubte Snape. „Ich musste einige Dinge schwören und... einen Gehorsams-Eid gegenüber den vier Ordens-Führern ablegen."

Tamara runzelte die Stirn. „Vor wem?"

„Minerva, Shacklebolt, Lupin", antwortete Snape, „... und Sullivan."

„Vor David?", fragte Tamara mit großen Augen. „Oh..."

„Auf diesen Teil des Eides hätte ich wirklich gut verzichten können", sagte Snape mürrisch, „aber es war nun mal Bedingung, damit sie mich gehen lassen..."

Tamaras mitleidiger Blick brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen.

„...und ich habe schließlich in der Vergangenheit schon weitaus Schlimmeres durchgestanden, als vor einem eifersüchtigen Greis zu knien", fauchte Snape.

„Du musstest knien?", fragte Tamara bestürzt.

Snape atmete tief durch. Bei Merlin! Warum konnte er nur seinen Mund nicht halten?

„David wird diese Macht nicht missbrauchen", sagte Tamara ruhig.

„Ach? Und was macht dich da so sicher?", schnappte Snape. „Du hast doch selbst mitbekommen, wie er auf den Kontakt mit schwarzer Magie reagiert. Wie kannst du noch blauäugig an seine hundertprozentige Integrität glauben? Immerhin hat er einen ziemlich populären Grund, mich aus dem Weg haben zu wollen."

„Mag sein – er wird es trotzdem nicht tun", beharrte Tamara. „Für so eine linke Tour ist er viel zu..."

„Edel?", schlug Snape mit angewiderter Miene vor.

„...stolz", beendete Tamara ihren Satz.

Snape schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Wie dem auch sei – er ist nun in der Lage, mir Befehle zu erteilen und das war nicht gerade der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte."

„Verständlich!", sagte Tamara. „Außerdem hoffe ich doch, dass ich das war...", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „...ich meine, der Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte."

„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen", entgegnete Snape gnadenlos. „Die holde Schöne trug den Namen ‚Freiheit', aber sie gab sich ziemlich unnahbar – selbst im Traum."

Tamara schluckte.

„Können wir nicht einfach von hier wegapparieren – weit weg – unser Aussehen ein bisschen verändern, unsere Namen vergessen und einfach nur leben", fragte sie leise und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

„Nein, das können wir nicht", brummte Snape und schlang die Arme um sie, „auch wenn die Idee grundsätzlich nicht schlecht ist."

„Warum nicht?", seufzte Tamara.

„Das weißt du!", erwiderte Snape.

„Scheiß Pflicht!", nuschelte Tamara gegen seine Brust.

Severus lachte leise.

„Du wirst morgen früh zu Sullivan zurückkehren", sagte er dann.

„Malfoy lässt mich gehen?" Tamara bog sich in seiner Umarmung zurück und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ja!"

„Aber warum denn?", fragte Tamara. „Will er denn nicht bei eurem Lord punkten, indem er ihm nicht nur einen befreiten Gefangenen, sondern auch noch eine Geisel präsentiert?"

„Nein!", erwiderte Snape energisch. „Er ist mein Freund! Ich habe ihn um deine Freiheit gebeten und er wird sie dir gewähren, obwohl er damit ein erhebliches Risiko eingeht."

„Wie nobel!", sagte Tamara spöttisch.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Du solltest dankbar sein, anstatt dich zu mokieren."

„Dankbar? Immerhin hat er mich entführt!", beharrte Tamara.

„Du hast dich entführen lassen", berichtigte Snape sie ungnädig.

Tamara verzog das Gesicht.

„Du magst ihn wirklich gern, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nach einer kleinen Weile.

„Ich sagte doch, dass er mein Freund ist", erwiderte Snape ungehalten.

„Du hast ihm ja sogar versprochen, mir Manieren beizubringen – extra für ihn – na wenn das keine echt tolle Männerfreundschaft ist. Manieren..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre alleine die Idee, sie könnte etwas Derartiges verinnerlichen, völlig absurd.

„Wenn ich dich dadurch unbeschadet hier rausholen kann, dass ich dir ein paar Manieren beibringe, ist das den Aufwand durchaus wert", meinte Snape.

„Dann versuch das mal", sagte Tamara mit rebellischem Unterton.

„Ist mir das nicht schon einmal gelungen – vor zwei Jahren...?"

„Ach – daran kannst du dich also erinnern?"

„Vage", entgegnete Snape. „Aber abgesehen davon – du siehst Lucius vermutlich ziemlich... einseitig."

„Na klar! Bestimmt ist er unter seiner ‚reicher Kotzbrocken-Fassade ein netter Kerl", stichelte Tamara.

„Also was speziell diese Fassade angeht, müsstet ihr beide euch doch prächtig verstehen", sagte Snape ölig.

Tamara streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Außerdem sieht er gut aus", sagte sie dann versonnen.

„Pfffttt!"

„Und gut küssen kann er auch..."

Snape sah sie scharf an. „Was redest du da? Hat er dich..."

„Jep! Im Tierpark - bei den Tigern", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Das war ich, du vergessliches Ding", sagte Snape streng.

„Ach...? Das wirst du mir noch mal beweisen müssen...", meinte Tamara lächelnd und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Du hast gesagt, ich gehe morgen früh zurück – das heißt, wir haben noch die ganze Nacht?"

„Richtig!" Snape beugte sich zu ihr herab.

„Ich glaube, ich mag ihn doch ein wenig, den Herrn Malfoy", flüsterte Tamara, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen.

Es tat so gut, ihn zu spüren... die Welt und alles, was zwischen ihnen stand, zu vergessen und sich völlig diesem Kuss hinzugeben. Die Geborgenheit, die sie in Severus' Armen schon immer verspürt hatte - auch in den Zeiten, als die Vorboten künftiger Ereignisse schon wie drohende Wolken über ihnen gehangen hatten – hüllte sie ein wie eine warme Decke. Gleichzeitig spürte sie eine unbändige Lust, sich mit ihm zu vereinigen, ihm so nahe wie nur möglich zu sein, und machte sich dahingehend auch bemerkbar, indem sie sich in eindeutiger Weise an seinen Unterleib presste.

Noch während sie sich küssten, ging die Tür auf. Ein Hauself huschte ins Zimmer, stellte ein voll beladenes Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und hatte es danach auffällig eilig, den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Snape, als sie sich etwas außer Atem voneinander trennten.

„Ja, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit zu essen...", sagte Tamara heiser.

Snape wandte sich um und verriegelte die Tür mit einem zusätzlichen Bann – scheinbar mühelos, trotz zauberstabloser Magie. Der Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, setzte Tamaras Schoß endgültig in Flammen.

Sie verloren nicht viel Zeit damit, sich langsam zu entkleiden – schon auf dem Weg zu dem großen einladenden Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes entledigten sie sich ungeduldig eines Kleidungsstückes nach dem anderen. Tamara war zuerst fertig, ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze fallen und sah zu, wie Snape mit seinen letzten Knöpfen kämpfte. Als er schließlich zu ihr kam, umschlang sie ihn mit Armen und Beinen.

Trotz der ähnlichen Situation, war es anders, als im Keller von Sullivans Haus und das lag nicht allein an dem Luxus, der sie in diesem Gefängnis umgab...

Wie sie sich mit ineinander verschlungenen Körpern auf dem Bett herumwälzten, erinnerte fast an einen Kampf - sie erforschten sich atemlos und mit wilder Intensität, als wollten sie jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut des anderen streichelnd, knetend, küssend, beißend in Besitz nehmen, als müssten sie sich in ihre Seelen einbrennen, wie der andere Körper aussah und sich anfühlte. Und Snape tat das – obwohl, oder vielleicht sogar weil, ihm ein Großteil seiner Erinnerungen an sie fehlte - nicht weniger exzessiv als Tamara.

Als er in sie eindrang, wurde sie von einem so überwältigenden Glücksgefühl durchströmt, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. „Du bist alles, was ich will, Severus, alles, was ich je wollte und alles, was ich je wollen werde", flüsterte sie. „Ich liebe dich so sehr..."

In Snapes Kopf explodierten Erinnerungsfetzen wie kleine Blitzlichter, während er sie mit zunehmender Vehemenz nahm – nichts, das man mit dem Verstand hätte festhalten können, aber eindeutig Momente mit Tamara... kleine Fragmente, die sich wohl nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis hatten entfernen lassen, als er die Erinnerungen in dem Denkarium abgelegt hatte. So sehr es den pragmatischen Teil seines Geistes irritierte, eines war ihm überdeutlich bewusst – er brauchte diese Frau, weil er sie liebte... obwohl sie eine ziemliche Nervensäge sein konnte, obwohl sie so völlig anders war als er, so spontan, so unüberlegt, so gefühlsbetont, obwohl sie es mit der Treue nicht so genau genommen hatte... und obwohl eine derartige emotionale Bindung in seiner Lage einem Selbstmordkommando gleich kam.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Er sagte es so leise, das er gar nicht sicher war, ob sie es überhaupt gehört hatte, aber die Art, wie sie die Arme fester um ihn schlang und das kleine glückliche Geräusch, dass sie dabei von sich gab, ließen ihn vermuten, dass es so war.

Die Intensität der Ekstase raubte ihnen den Atem um die Worte auszusprechen, die ihr Geist noch formulierte, bis der Höhepunkt für ein paar wundervolle Augenblicke alles auslöschte, was nicht pure Lust war.

Tamara war es, die als erstes die die Sprache wieder fand, als sie danach erschöpft und eng umschlungen dalagen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit anhalten – genau hier – wenigstens für eine Weile", sagte sie leise, während ihre Finger zärtlich über Snapes Brust fuhren.

„Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen – ich hab meine Zauberstab gerade nicht da", brummte Snape.

„Okay – das sehe ich ein", sagte Tamara lächelnd. „Könntest du dann eventuell dieses Tablett vom Tisch hierher schweben lassen... ohne Zauberstab?"

Snape hob den Kopf und warf einen kritischen Blick auf das ziemlich voll geladene Tablett. „Ich habe keine Ahnung – aber ich werde es versuchen." Kaum, dass er dies gesagt hatte, streckte er seine Hand aus, sodass die Fingerspitzen in Richtung des Tisches zeigten und bewegte leicht die Lippen, ohne das ein Ton dabei herausgekommen wäre.

Das Tablett zitterte zunächst nur leicht, hob aber dann schließlich ab und kam langsam auf sie zu geschwebt. Tamara setzte sich auf und streckte beide Hände aus, um es in Empfang zu nehmen. Ein breites Lächeln eroberte ihr Gesicht, als das Tablett schließlich so nahe herangekommen war, dass sie es ergreifen und auf ihrem Schoß abstellen konnte.

„Du bist mein Held", hauchte sie mit einem entzückten Blick auf das Essen. „Wer so gut zaubern kann, kann bestimmt auch den blöden Sack besiegen, der die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt an sich reißen will."

„Na wenn du das sagst", meinte Snape amüsiert, bevor sie sich beide über die Köstlichkeiten aus der Malfoy'schen Küche hermachten.

xxx

Zur gleichen Zeit versuchte McGonagall Sullivan zu beruhigen, der seit ihrer Rückkehr in sein Haus wie ein Tiger im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„Wir wissen doch nicht, ob er sie zu Voldemort gebracht hat. Malfoy ist mit Severus befreundet – ich glaube kaum, dass er etwas tun würde, das seinen Freund so in Schwierigkeiten bringt."

„Malfoy ist seit der Sache im Ministerium sicher nicht gut angesehen", knurrte Sullivan. „Vermutlich würde er seine Seele verkaufen, um wieder in die erste Riege der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden – wieso sollte er da davor zurückschrecken, seinem Lord ein Druckmittel gegen Snape in die Hand zu geben?"

„Wir können im Moment nichts tun, David", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Severus wird sicher auf Tamara aufpassen und uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, sowie er die Möglichkeit dazu hat."

„Wenn Riddle sie in seiner Gewalt hat, nützt es Tamara einen Dreck, dass Snape sie beschützen will – denn in dem Moment, wo sich das anmerken lässt, wird es erst richtig interessant für seinen Herrn und Meister", entgegnete Sullivan aufgebracht. „Und außerdem... wer sagt uns denn, dass wir uns nicht getäuscht haben, was Snapes Loyalität angeht?"

„Bitte David! Nicht das schon wieder!", seufzte McGonagall. „Ich weiß, dass du große Angst um Tamara hast – die habe ich auch – aber wir können im Augenblick nur warten."

Sie trat hinter ihn und hinderte ihn am Weitergehen, indem sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, was scheinbar mehr als die Worte Wirkung zeigte, denn er beendete endlich seinen Marsch durchs Zimmer und ließ sich wie geschlagen in den nächsten Sessel fallen.

xxx

Ebenfalls zur gleichen Zeit betrat Bellatrix Lestrange das Hauptquartier Voldemorts und begab sich umgehend zu ihrem Meister.

Er befahl ihr, von der Tür weg quer durchs Zimmer bis zu seinem thronartigen Sessel zu kriechen und sah genüsslich zu, wie sich abmühte, trotzdem möglichst schnell bei ihm zu sein.

„Nun – Bellatrix", sagte er mit seiner hohen, emotionslosen Stimme. „Ich hoffe, du hast einen wirklich wichtigen Grund, mich zu stören... oder steht dir der Sinn einfach nach noch mehr Schmerzen...?"

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand zwang er die Frau, die noch immer in demütiger Haltung vor ihm kauerte, den Kopf zu heben. Die Kapuze, die ihr Gesicht verdeckt hatte, rutschte herunter als ihr Kopf weit in den Nacken gedrückt wurde.

Zufrieden betrachte Voldemort die Spuren, die seine Wut über den Verlust Snapes in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr ein bisschen Folter doch einen Menschen auszehren konnte... Bellatrix wirkte mit ihren irr funkelnden großen Augen in dem bleichen, hohlwangig und ausgezehrt wirkenden Gesicht, wie ein Gespenst.

„Ich habe wichtige Nachrichten", wisperte das Gespenst.

Nach einer kleinen Geste, die sie zum Sprechen aufforderte, ließ Voldemort die Hand sinken, und ermöglichte seiner Untertanin damit gleichzeitig, eine etwas natürlichere und weniger schmerzhafte Haltung einnehmen.

„Ich habe heute meine Schwester besucht", begann sie eilig zu berichten. „Als ich mich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, wollte ich noch kurz zu Lucius, um ihn zu fragen, ob schon Fortschritte bei der Suche nach Snape erzielt wurden, und ich war auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro, als ich Stimmen hörte... woraufhin ich mich hinter einem Vorhang verbarg – denn man weiß bei meinem Schwager nie, ob er nicht Besucher hat, die nicht unbedingt gesehen werden wollen..."

„Komm zur Sache!", sagte Voldemort scharf.

„Es waren Lucius und Snape, die da den Gang entlang kamen, bevor sie in Lucius' Büro verschwanden, und sie sprachen von einer Frau, die sich scheinbar auch dort im Haus aufhält, und um die Snape sich Sorgen macht... Ich dachte, dass solltet Ihr wissen, mein Lord", beendete Lestrange flüsternd ihren Bericht.

Voldemorts Kopf war vorgeschnellt wie der einer Schlange, als der Name Snape fiel.

„Wiederhole mir den genauen Wortlaut des Gesprächs", forderte er.

Lestrange gab den kurzen Dialog so wortgetreu sie konnte wieder.

„Das ist tatsächlich interessant", sagte Voldemort mit einer Stimme, die die Frau zu seinen Füßen unwillkürlich nervös zusammenzucken ließ. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ich Lucius mal wieder einen Besuch abstatte."

xxx

_tbc_

:)))


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallo liebe Leser! Nach dem bösen Cliffhanger vom letzten Mal konnte ich mit dem neuen Kapitel natürlich nicht bis nächstes Jahr warten._ :)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

xxx

**Kapitel 18 – Malfoys Entscheidung**

Lucius Malfoy fuhr verärgert herum, als es heftig an der Schlafzimmertür klopfte, genau in dem Moment, als er ins Bett hatte steigen wollen. Auch seine Frau Narcissa, von dem Geräusch aufgewacht, blinzelte mit verschlafenen Augen in Richtung Tür.

Als der Hauself – die üblichen Verbeugungen unterlassend – hereinstürmte, stand Malfoy schon im Begriff, dem impertinenten Bediensteten gehörig die Hölle heiß zu machen, doch der panische Gesichtausdruck des Elfen hielt in letztlich davon ab. So sahen seine Hauselfen zwar des Öfteren aus, wenn sie sich rückwärts dienernd von ihm entfernten - weil sie nie wussten, ob sie es wirklich noch schaffen würden, sich vor seinem Zorn zu retten - aber niemals während sie auf ihn zukamen.

„Der dunkle Lord... ist unten... im Salon", würgte der Hauself angestrengt keuchend hervor. „Er sagt... wenn ich Euch... und die Herrin... nicht innerhalb von... Fünf Minuten... herbringe... verfüttert er mich... an seine Schlange."

Malfoy erbleichte und seine Frau sprang sofort aus dem Bett. Beide griffen sie nach ihren Zauberstäben und wechselten damit in Sekundenschnelle ihre Kleidung.

Kurz darauf waren sie auf dem Weg nach unten – der Hauself, der nun wieder etwas weniger panisch wirkte, folgte ihnen mit gebührendem Abstand.

„Was will er von uns?", fragte Narzissa Malfoy.

Malfoy, der seine Frau in die ganze Entführungs- und Austausch-Geschichte nicht eingeweiht hatte, vor allem, um sie nicht mit hineinzuziehen, falls es schief ging, zuckte die Schultern.

„Hat es etwas mit dem derzeit belegten Gästezimmer zu tun?", fragte sie nun etwas kühler.

Malfoy warf ihr einen gehetzten Blick zu.

„Was weißt du davon?", zischte er leise.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass in diesem Haus irgendetwas vorgeht, von dem ich nicht zumindest ansatzweise etwas mitbekomme?"

„Narzissa!", keuchte Malfoy, während sie nebeneinander im Eiltempo die Treppe hinunter stiegen. „Ich beschwöre dich! Sag kein einziges Wort – lass mich reden."

„Das tue ich doch immer, Lucius."

Als sie den Salon betraten, hatten sie umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. Sie waren zu fünft, was Lucius ein wenig beruhigte, denn wenn Voldemort ein Exempel statuieren wollte, tat er das für gewöhnlich vor größerem Publikum.

Der Lord hatte sich in einem der Sessel niedergelassen und seine Todessergarde stand im Abstand von etwa einer Schrittlänge um ihn herum: Yaxley, Dolohow und Carrow – und ebenso seine verrückte Schwägerin Bellatrix, was Narzissa ziemlich zu erschrecken schien. „Sie war heute hier im Haus", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Lucius Blut gefror zu Eis. Hatte Bellatrix etwas gesehen oder gehört...?

„Lucius!", sagte Voldemort in einem Ton, der fast freundlich klang und deshalb umso erschreckender wirkte. „Ich habe gehört, du beherbergst einen Gast – willst du ihn nicht dazu bitten... zu dieser spontanen Party?"

Bellatrix grinste spöttisch und Lucius beschloss, die Flucht nach vorne anzutreten. Er sank vor Voldemorts Sessel auf die Knie und beugte den Kopf.

„Verzeiht mir, mein Lord, dass ich Euch noch nicht informiert habe. Es ist mir vor wenigen Stunden gelungen, Severus aus der Gefangenschaft des Ordens zu befreien. Er war in einem schlechten Zustand, deshalb habe ich zugestimmt, als er darum bat, etwas schlafen zu dürfen, bevor er Euch Bericht erstattet."

„Ach du süßer kleiner Lügenbold!", flötete Bellatrix. „Snape war putzmunter, als ich ihn mit dir auf dem Flur sah."

Lucius Kiefermuskulatur verspannte sich, während er seine Schwägerin angewidert musterte. „Das kam dir sicher nur so vor, Bellatrix, weil du ihn – nachdem er dich einfach nicht ficken will - am liebsten tot sehen würdest."

Bellatrix erblasste und der Blick, mit dem sie auf Malfoy hinuntersah, schien vor Hass fast überzulaufen. „Du beschissener Wichser..." zischte sie, doch als ihr Gebieter die Hand hob, verstummte sie sofort und senkte den Kopf.

„Schön...", sagte Voldemort mit seiner unheimlichen, emotionslosen Stimme, „du hast deinem Freund also eine Verschnaufpause verschafft, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, braucht Severus nicht viel Schlaf... was denkst du, Lucius... wäre es ihm denn jetzt schon zuzumuten, vor mir zu erscheinen?"

„Ja mein Lord, selbstverständlich. Ich werde ihn holen." Malfoy wartete, bis Voldemort ihm durch eine Handbewegung die Erlaubnis gab, sich zu erheben. Nach dem er sich aufgerichtet hatte, verneigte er sich. Als er sich gleich danach abwandte, um wie angekündigt Severus herzubringen, hielt ihn Voldemorts Stimme ihn jedoch zurück.

„Nicht du wirst ihn holen – das können die anderen erledigen", er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung seiner Begleiter. „Severus wird sich sicher über eine kleine Überraschung freuen."

Er wandte sich nun direkt an Yaxley, Dolohow und Carrow. „Bringt mir alle Bewohner und ‚Gäste' her, die ihr findet – mit Ausnahme der Hauselfen. Du bleibst hier, Bellatrix!", fügte er scharf hinzu, als diese sich den drei Männern anschließen wollte, die sich sofort daran machten, ihren Auftrag auszuführen. „Ich will nicht riskieren, dass Severus auf dem Weg hierher vielleicht einen Unfall erleidet."

„Mein Lord, ich habe Euch doch geschworen...", begann Bellatrix, doch Voldemort schnitt ihr erneut das Wort ab.

„Du überschätzt eindeutig den Wert, den ein Schwur von dir für mich noch haben kann", sagte er kalt und bohrte seinen Blick für einen Moment in Bellatrix' Augen, die daraufhin in sich zusammen zu sacken schien.

„Verzeiht mir, mein Lord", sagte sie tonlos.

Voldemort beachtete sie nicht weiter und wandte sich nun Narzissa zu.

„Wen beherbergt ihr denn zur Zeit hier im Haus", fragte er in einem Ton, der belanglose Konversation vortäuschte.

„Severus ist hier", antwortete die Angesprochene, „aber das ist Euch ja schon bekannt, mein Lord."

„Und wer noch?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Narzissa.

Lucius gab ein ersticktes verzweifeltes Geräusch von sich, als seine Frau in die Knie ging, weil Voldemort unvermittelt und mit brachialer Gewalt in ihren Kopf eingedrungen war.

„Bitte!", flüsterte er und legte die Arme um Narzissas Schultern.

„Sie weiß tatsächlich nicht mehr, als dass es sich um eine dunkelhaarige Frau handelt", sagte Voldemort amüsiert und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. „Du hast also nicht nur vor mir, sondern auch vor deiner Frau Geheimnisse... in diesem Fall, wie ich annehme, um sie zu schützen."

Er sah zu, wie Lucius Narzissa aufstehen half.

„Was denkst du Lucius, sind Frauen mental stärker als Männer? Man müsste das einmal ausprobieren...", mit einem Lächeln musterte er die schwer atmende Narzissa. „Wie lang würde es wohl dauern, ihren Geist vollkommen auszulöschen, so dass nur eine zwar lebendige, aber sehr leere, wunderschöne Hülle zurückbleiben würde?"

„Bitte, mein Lord – verschont sie", flehte Malfoy. „Sie hat nichts getan. Ich war es, der Euch einige Informationen vorenthalten hat."

„Hm... vielleicht sehe ich ja von meinem Experiment ab", meinte Voldemort, der noch immer lächelte. „Wenn dein Bericht über diese geheimnisvolle dunkelhaarige Frau spannend genug ist... und wahr genug..."

„Ihr Name ist Tamara Ogareff", sagte Malfoy gehetzt. „Sie ist die Tochter eines einflussreichen russischen Geschäftsmannes und einer McKenzie."

„Ogareff...", sagte Voldemort nachdenklich. „Eine mächtige Familie, dort im Osten... hat ein paar sehr begabte Schwarzmagier hervorgebracht."

„Sie ist Sullivans Schülerin", fuhr Malfoy fort, als sein Gebieter ihn mit einer Geste zum Weitersprechen aufforderte.

„Sullivan? Der Aurorenausbilder?", unterbrach Voldemort ihn erneut. „Eine Ogareff lässt sich von einem Mitglied dieses verdammten Phönixordens ausbilden", schnaubte er abfällig. „Es scheint, dass nicht nur in unserem Land die Kultur der alten reinblütigen Familien den Bach hinunter geht."

Malfoy nickte.

„Es ist mir gelungen, Sullivans Schülerin zu entführen und gegen Severus auszutauschen", fuhr er mit seinem Bericht fort. „Der Austausch verlief allerdings nicht ganz im Sinne des Ordens, denn Miss Ogareff machte leichtsinnigerweise einen Fehler, der sie ebenfalls hierher zurück brachte."

„Du wolltest mir also meinen Giftmischer und eine ganz wunderbare Geisel präsentieren", fragte Voldemort in einem verdächtig milden Ton, „morgen... wenn Snape dann... ausgeschlafen hat?"

„Ja, mein Lord! Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass ich mich zu dieser Verzögerung hinreißen ließ", sagte Malfoy demütig den Kopf senkend.

„So weit, so gut, Lucius! Und nun erzähl mir, was du bisher verschwiegen hast?" Voldemorts Ton war immer noch derselbe, aber seine Augen durchbohrten den anderen nun geradezu.

Lucius zwang sich, dem standzuhalten und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf.

„Scheinbar liegt dir das Wohl deiner Frau doch nicht so am Herzen, wie ich gedacht hatte", sagte Voldemort bedauernd und richtete seine glühenden Augen auf Narzissa. „Du bist also sicher, es gibt weiter nichts zu berichten, über Miss Ogareff?"

„Sie ist Severus' Geliebte!", stieß Malfoy hervor.

Bellatrix, die die ganze Zeit über mit gesenktem Haupt dagestanden hatte, riss den Kopf hoch. Der Ausdruck, den ihr Gesicht trug, war genauso bösartig, wie das leise Zischen, das sie von sich gab.

Voldemort achtete nicht auf die Gemütsverfassung der neben ihm Stehenden. „Severus hat eine Geliebte?", sagte er, den nur annähernd menschlich wirkenden Kopf schräg gelegt, was ihn aus einem undefinierbaren Grund noch grausiger erscheinen ließ. „Und noch dazu eine angehende Aurorin? Das wird ja immer interessanter."

„Zumindest war er früher mit ihr leiert", relativierte Malfoy seine vorherige Aussage. „Er hat sie in der Zeit kennen gelernt, als er noch in Hogwarts war."

„Ist sie jetzt bei ihm, diese Miss Ogareff?", fragte Voldemort.

„Ja!" Malfoy nickte.

„Ich bin wirklich neugierig auf sie." Der Lord ließ seinen Blick eine Weile schweigend auf Malfoy ruhen. „Weißt du Lucius, was mich ärgert?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nein, meine Lord!"

„Dass ich dir einfach nicht mehr vertrauen kann", sagte Voldemort.

Nun war es Malfoy, der in die Knie ging, während der dunkle Lord gewaltsam in seinen Geist eindrang, und seine Frau hielt ihn dabei in den Armen.

xxx

Snape nahm die sich nähernden Schritte erst wahr, als es schon fast zu spät war. Im gleichen Moment, als die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Krachen aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und ins Zimmer flog - was auch die Banne, die darauf lagen nicht verhindern konnten – gab er Tamara einen Schubs, der sie aus dem Bett beförderte und damit aus der Sichtweite, der nun hereinstürmenden Todesser.

„Könnt ihr Kretins nicht anklopfen, wie jeder halbwegs normale Mensch auch?", herrschte Snape seine unwillkommenen Besucher an und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position.

„Er scheint noch ganz der Alte zu sein", sagte Yaxley feixend zu Dolohow, der – ebenfalls grinsend – den nur mit einem Laken bedeckten Snape musterte.

„Bist du allein?", fragte Carrow und sah sich misstrauisch im Zimmer um.

„Nein – es stehen drei Idioten bei mir im Zimmer", entgegnete Snape trocken.

„Nimm die Klappe nicht zu voll, Giftmischer", knurrte Carrow.

„Warum schläfst du nackt, wenn du alleine bist?", fragte Dolohow.

Snape seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich deinen ausgeprägten Sinn für Schicklichkeit damit beleidigt haben sollte, Antonin, aber ich hatte meinen Pyjama leider nicht bei mir und Lucius ist so etepetete, wenn es darum geht, seine Klamotten zu verleihen."

Yaxley und Dolohow lachten, während Carrow noch immer ein mürrisches Gesicht zog. „Zieh dich an, Snape – der Lord will dich sehen", sagte er barsch.

Snape kratzte die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend zusammen, während er seine Beine über den Bettrand schwang. Seine und auch Tamaras Kleidung lag zwischen Fenster und Bett auf dem Boden verstreut. Wenn Carrow auch nur noch einen Schritt nach vorne machte, würde er sie entdecken.

„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab", sagte er schulterzuckend und blickte resigniert auf die umgestürzte Tür, als würde er seine Kleidung unter dieser vermuten. „Würde mir einer von euch mal freundlicherweise mit einem _Accio_ behilflich sein?"

„_Accio_ Snapes Klamotten", rief Yaxley und kicherte albern, als Carrow und Dolohow zurückwichen, um den aus der anderen Richtung heran fliegenden Kleidungsstücken auszuweichen. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes, leitete der Todesser sie um und ließ sie auf Snape herab regnen.

„Verbindlichen Dank", murmelte dieser und begann sich anzukleiden.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht auch mit den vielen Knöpfen helfen?", bot Yaxley grinsend an.

„Soll ich deinem Arsch auf den Boden helfen?", knurrte Snape. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Carrow, der nun langsam im Zimmer herum ging und sich umsah – es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden bis er Tamaras Kleidung auf dem Boden entdecken würde.

„Gehen wir!", sagte Snape. Er erhob sich und schlüpfte in seine Jacke, während er schon über die liegende Tür hinweg auf den Flur hinaus ging.

Im selben Moment, als er dachte, es gerade noch geschafft zu haben, peitschte Carrows Stimme durch die Luft. „Snape!"

Er drehte sich um und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Hat dir Malfoys Frau eventuell ein bisschen mit Wäsche ausgeholfen?", fragte Carrow. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch an dem Tamaras Höschen baumelte.

Snape erstarrte innerlich, ohne seine äußerlich Gelassenheit aufzugeben. Verdammt! Sie würden diesen Raum nicht verlassen, ohne ihn vorher gründlich auf den Kopf zu stellen. Also... Plan B!

„Ach...", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn, als ob er sich gerade an etwas erinnern würde. Mit ein paar Schritten war er zurück, umrundete das Bett, wobei er das Höschen von Carrows Zauberstab pflückte, und blieb inmitten Tamaras verstreuter Kleidung stehen. Er bückte sich, griff nach ihrem T-Shirt und warf einen Blick unter das Bett. „Du bist noch da?!", stellte er sachlich fest.

Tamara, die flach auf dem Bauch dort lag, sah ihn mit Panik im Blick an.

„Komm raus!", sagte Snape ohne erkennbare Emotion. „Die Herren hier, werden ohnehin keine Ruhe geben, ehe sie dich nicht gesehen haben."

Die drei Todesser hatten nun alle ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und richteten sie auf den dunklen Haarschopf der Frau, die unter dem Bett herauskrabbelte. Snape ignorierte dieses Gebaren, reichte Tamara das T-Shirt mitsamt dem Höschen und schob ihr die restliche Kleidung mit dem Fuß hin.

Sie kleidete sich hastig an, mit gesenktem Kopf - ohne einen Blick auf Snape, geschweige denn auf die anderen Männer zu wagen.

„Ja wen haben wir denn da?", fragte Dolohow mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Das ist eine Frau, Antonin", klärte Snape ihn auf.

„Ach nein! Hast du immer eine Frau unter deinem Bett, Snape?", fragte Dolohow belustigt. „... so... für alle Fälle?"

„Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht...", antwortete Snape.

„Ich dachte, du stehst auf dicke Frauen", sagte Yaxley stirnrunzelnd.

Snape und Dolohow seufzten einvernehmlich.

„Aufstehen!", blaffte Carrow Tamara an, die sich nun fertig angezogen hatte und sich, am Rande des Bettes sitzend, möglichst klein machte.

„Kein Grund, unhöflich zu werden, Amycus", wandte sich Snape an Carrow. „Lucius wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, dass ihr sein Haus demoliert", fuhr er mit einem Blick zur Tür fort, um ein wenig von der nun mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihm stehenden Tamara abzulenken. „Was zum Teufel sprach denn dagegen, einfach anzuklopfen?"

„Anklopfen...", sagte Yaxley, als hätte er das Wort noch nie gehört. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht."

Dolohow wollte dazu noch etwas sagen – seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, etwas Witziges – aber Carrow, dem das undisziplinierte Geplänkel seiner beiden Kollegen ziemlich auf die Nerven zu gehen schien, würgte ihn vorher ab. „Wir gehen jetzt runter!", knurrte er, Snape mit seinem Zauberstab auffordernd winkend. „Und deine Tussi kommt auch mit! Beweg dich, Severus!"

Snape trat zur Seite, neben Tamara, und legte ihr von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter. Die Todesser hatten nun erstmalig freien Blick auf sie, als er sie hinter dem Bett hervor auf den leeren Türrahmen zuschob. Yaxley und Dolohow starrten sie ungeniert an, aber Carrow wandte sich nach einem kurzen abschätzenden Blick ab. Schnellstmöglich wieder hinunter zu seinem Chef zu kommen, schien sein vordringliches Anliegen zu sein.

Sie traten auf den Flur hinaus – Snape und Tamara voran, die drei Todesser - noch immer mit gezückten Zauberstäben - hinter ihnen. Kurz vor dem Fuß der Treppe ließ Snape sich einen Schritt zurückfallen und wandte sich direkt an Carrow, der hier eindeutig das Sagen hatte.

„Amycus... die Kleine hat nur die Nacht mit mir verbracht", sagte er leise, „lass sie gehen. Sie hat es nicht verdient, dass der Lord seine Wut auf mich an ihr auslässt.

„Keine Chance, Severus", sagte Carrow und es schwang sogar eine winzige Spur Bedauern in seiner Stimme mit. „Wir haben Anweisung, jeden der sich hier im Haus aufhält zu ihm runter zu bringen."

Kurz darauf schickte Carrow Yaxley und Dolohow mit dem Auftrag das restliche Haus zu durchsuchen weg, während er hinter Snape und Tamara die Treppe hinunter stieg.

Tamara zitterten die Knie so sehr, dass sie sich am Geländer festklammern musste. Nun würde sie also gleich dem verhassten dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen, dem mächtigen Schwarzmagier, der seit geraumer Zeit versuchte, die Zaubererwelt in seine Gewalt zu bringen... dem Bastard, der ihr ein Leben mit Severus unmöglich machte. Mit jeder Stufe, die sie nahm, wurde ihre Angst ein wenig mehr von Wut abgelöst und diese wiederum von dem Gefühl der Ohnmacht. Es gab nichts, was Severus oder sie Voldemort entgegensetzen konnten – sie hatten ja nicht einmal Zauberstäbe.

„Verhalt dich ganz ruhig", sagte Snape dicht hinter ihr. „Mach dich möglichst unsichtbar."

Sie nickte und ließ sich – von Carrow scharf beobachtet – einen Schritt hinter Severus zurückfallen, nachdem sie die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatten und auf den Salon zusteuerten.

Als sie diesen schließlich betraten, blieb sie neben der Tür stehen, die Carrow gleich nach ihrem Eintreten wieder verschloss, und sondierte die Lage.

Neben dem furchterregenden Ungeheuer, das dort auf einem Sessel thronte, stand eine Schwarzhaarige, die ihr einen so hasserfüllten, irren Blick zuwarf, dass sich Tamara die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Etwas weiter entfernt, auf der rechten Seite, stand Malfoy und neben ihm eine schöne blonde Frau. Sie sahen ziemlich blass aus und Malfoy, den Tamara nur arrogant und selbstbewusst kannte, trug einen beängstigend verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck.

Snape hatte sich gleich nach ihrer Ankunft ohne Zögern, aber auch ohne Eile zu Voldemort begeben und ging nun gesenkten Hauptes vor diesem auf die Knie. In Tamara krampfte sich angesichts dieser demütigen Geste alles zusammen.

Voldemort ließ Snape eine Weile knien, bevor er ihn ansprach.

„Severus!", sagte er in einem sanften Ton, der an da leise Säuseln einer Schlange erinnerte. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du... ausgeschlafen?"

„Ja, mein Lord!", sagte Snape und hob den Kopf. „Verzeiht mir, dass ich meine Rückkehr ins Hauptquartier eigenmächtig hinausgezögert habe."

„Hm... vielleicht tue ich das sogar", entgegnete Voldemort und erlaubte ihm mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu erheben. „Was hast du mir zu berichten?"

„Eigentlich nichts Neues, mein Lord", sagte Snape, nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte. „Ich wurde – nachdem mich Bellatrix, dieses Drecksstück, dem Orden in die Arme getrieben hat - in Sullivans Haus gefangen gehalten und verhört. Natürlich haben sie es nicht geschafft, mir Informationen zu entlocken – die Verhörmethoden des Ordens sind noch immer lächerlich... human."

Bellatrix, der er einen kurzen verächtlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte, während er sie beleidigte, sah aus, als stünde sie kurz davor, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

„Mir ist berichtet worden, dass Bellatrix dich in diese Lage gebracht hat", sagte Voldemort, „und einen Teil ihrer Strafe dafür hat sie bereits von mir erhalten – der andere ist dir vorbehalten. Du kannst mit ihr anstellen, was immer du willst, solange sie es überlebt... und ich werde dabei zusehen. Was hältst du davon, Severus?"

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein." Snape warf Bellatrix nun einen längeren Blick zu und der Hass in ihren Augen machte Platz für die Angst.

„Wo wir gerade über Frauen reden...", sagte Voldemort, „mir ist da etwas zu Ohren gekommen über dich und...", er beugte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um an Snape vorbei Richtung Tür sehen zu können, „...die Lady dort hinten."

„Die haben wir bei ihm im... unter dem Bett gefunden", sagte Carrow, der sich neben seinem Gebieter postiert hatte.

„Miss Ogareff?", sagte Voldemort. Seine glühenden Augen fixierten Tamara.

„Mister Riddle!", sagte Tamara.

Das Erschrecken der anderen stand fast greifbar im Raum - Voldemort selbst gab ein leises Zischen von sich.

„Herkommen!", befahl er mit heiserer Stimme.

Tamara befolgte die Anweisung mit demonstrativer Langsamkeit. Ihr Körper schmerzte vor nervöser Anspannung, aber ihr Gesicht trug einen starrköpfigen, hochmütigen Ausdruck, der sogar Malfoy zur Ehre gereicht hätte. Sie blieb neben Severus stehen, der sein Gesicht gegen eine starre Maske ausgetauscht zu haben schien.

Voldemort sah sie ein paar Sekunden lang an, dann wandte er sich an Snape. „Bring ihr bei, welches Maß an Respekt mir gebührt, Severus."

Ehe sie auch nur über die wahrscheinlichen Auswirkungen dieses Satzes nachdenken konnte, packte Snape Tamara mit hartem Griff im Nacken und zwang sie in die Knie.

„Lediglich die Tatsache, dass du eine Hexe von ausgesucht reinem alten Blut bist, hindert mich im Moment daran, dich auf der Stelle zu töten, Weib", sagte Voldemort, „aber ich rate dir sehr, diese großzügige Anwandlung meinerseits nicht weiter zu strapazieren.

Tamara versuchte den Kopf zu heben, aber Snapes Finger, die sich mittlerweile in ihr Haar gekrallt hatten, verhinderten dies nachdrücklich.

„Hast du das verstanden?", fragte Voldemort.

„Ja...", sagte Tamara. Snape griff noch fester zu. „...mein Lord!", stieß sie hervor.

„Lass sie los", befahl Voldemort.

Als Severus sie endlich aus seinem Griff entließ, fühlte Tamara sich nicht befreit, sondern schutzlos. Sie erhob sich und hoffte, dass man ihren Beinen das nervöse Zittern nicht anmerken würde.

„Sieh mich an!", sagte Voldemort.

Tamara hob den Kopf und schluckte. Aus der Nähe betrachtet, sah dieser monströse Mann noch beängstigender aus.

„Das ist also deine Geliebte, Severus." Der dunkle Lord schien amüsiert von dieser Vorstellung, denn er verzog das Gesicht zu etwas, was einem Grinsen ziemlich nahe kam.

„Wenn man das so nennen will", sagte Snape und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie würdest du es denn nennen?", erkundigte sich Voldemort.

„Abwechslung", entgegnete Snape trocken.

Tamara geisterte der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie ihm das wohl – genau wie den erzwungenen Kniefall - ankreiden würde... wenn sie nicht so eine Scheißangst hätte. Sie vertraute darauf, dass er das Richtige tat, indem er sie als völlig unwichtig hinstellte. Was mochte Voldemort wohl mit Menschen anstellen, die einem seiner Todesser wichtig war? Malfoy zum Beispiel hatte Familie... Sie war vorhin an ihm und dieser blonden Frau – seiner Frau, wie sie vermutete – vorbeigegangen. Die Beiden hatten sich an den Händen gehalten und es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass sie starr vor Angst waren.

„Abwechslung...", sagte Voldemort. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du Bellatrix nicht willst, Severus – aber musste es denn unbedingt eine Aurorenschülerin sein? Eine Frau, die bei einem Mitglied des Phönixordens in die Lehre geht?"

Bellatrix, deren Blick die ganze Zeit über zwischen Snape und Tamara hin und her geschnellt war, konnte sich ein kleines empörtes Schnauben nicht verkneifen, Snape jedoch wirkte nahezu gelangweilt. „Das war kein Kriterium für meine Wahl", sagte er mit einem kurzen nüchternen Seitenblick auf Tamara.

„Halt mich nicht zum Narren, Snape", fauchte in der Lord mit einemmal gereizt an. „Du warst mit dem Feind im Bett – dafür hätte ich andere schon getötet."

„Danke, ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass ich noch am Leben bin", sagte Snape und verbeugte sich leicht, „auch wenn mir nicht ganz einleuchtet, was daran so tragisch sein soll, mit dem Feind... lediglich ins Bett zu gehen, solange man sich nicht anderweitig verbündet."

Voldemorts Augen bohrten sich in Tamara, deren Nackenhaare sich dabei senkrecht stellten. „Männer neigen dazu, sämtliche Geheimnisse in den Armen einer schönen... oder zumindest begabten Frau auszuplaudern."

„Ich nicht!", sagte Snape. „Aber ich habe natürlich versucht, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um an die Geheimnisse des Feindes heranzukommen."

Voldemort gab sich überrascht. „Bist ein ganz Raffinierter, was Severus?", sagte er ironisch.

„Ich bin ein Spion", gab Snape unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Und welche Geheimnisse hat das Vögelchen verpfiffen, als du es gefickt hast?", mischte sich Bellatrix ein.

Voldemort bewegte seinen Zauberstab nur minimal – die Folge davon war ein scharfes klatschendes Geräusch. Bellatrix zuckte zusammen und ihre Hand fuhr an ihre Wange, die sich deutlich rötete.

„Auch wenn ich es nicht mag, wenn mir jemand dazwischen redet", sagte Voldemort ohne seine Anhängerin auch nur anzusehen, „beantworte ihre Frage trotzdem, Severus."

„Keine Geheimnisse, die wir nicht schon kennen", entgegnete Snape. „Sie ist kein Ordensmitglied, also auch nicht in die Interna der Organisation eingeweiht. Und über ihren Ausbilder gibt es nicht viel mehr zu sagen, als dass er ein Sicherheitsfanatiker ist. Sein Haus gleicht einer Festung und die Schutzzauber wechseln so häufig, das sich schon nicht mehr aktuell wären, wenn seine Schülerin sie tatsächlich verraten könnte, was ohnehin nicht der Fall ist."

„Über Sullivan unterhalten wir uns noch", sagte Voldemort, „... über jeden, mit dem du während deiner Gefangenschaft Kontakt hattest, aber zuerst klären wir die Sache mit deiner ‚Abwechslung' hier." Die Art, wie er Tamara dabei musterte, ließ ihr Blut gefrieren.

„Mir kam zu Ohren, dass du sie schon aus Hogwarts kennst...?", fuhr der dunkle Lord fort. „Das ist lange her", sagte Snape.

„Du bleibst also bei deiner Behauptung, dass sie dir nichts bedeutet?"

„Nicht mehr als andere Frauen auch", erwiderte Snape, „mit Ausnahme von Bellatrix natürlich", fügte er mit einem gehässigen Blick auf die Todesserin hinzu, deren Reaktion sich diesmal darauf beschränkte, ihn wütend anzufunkeln.

„Ich bin geneigt, dir zu glauben, Severus, aber einen kleinen Beweis werde ich wohl trotzdem von dir verlangen müssen", meinte Voldemort freundlich.

Snape sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Töte sie!", sagte der dunkle Lord und zeigte mit seinem skelettartigen Finger auf Tamara, die erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.

„Nein!", antwortete Snape ohne Zögern.

„Du verweigerst mir den Gehorsam?" Die roten Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Es ist unsinnig, sie umzubringen – lebend nützt sie uns weitaus mehr", entgegnete Snape, dessen Ruhe sichtlich ins Wanken gekommen war.

„Das entscheidest nicht du!", zischte Voldemort. „Töte sie!"

„Ich habe Euch bisher noch nie um etwas gebeten, mein Lord", sagte Snape und ging erneut in die Knie, „aber jetzt tue ich es - ich bitte um ihr Leben."

„Schluss jetzt!" Voldemort musterte Snape verächtlich. „Bring sie um! Wenn du keinen Zauberstab hast, tu es mit deinen Händen."

„Nein!"

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snapes Brust. Sein Blick wurde starr. „_Imp_..."

„NEIN!", kreischte Tamara und stürzte sich auf den wohl mächtigsten Schwarzmagier des Jahrhunderts um ihren Geliebten zu schützen. Der dunkle Lord, solchen Frevel eindeutig nicht gewöhnt, hatte mit einem Angriff der verängstigt wirkenden Frau nicht gerechnet.

Carrow dagegen griff sofort ein. Mehr instinktiv als absichtlich tat er das nicht auf magische Weise, sondern gab Tamara einfach einen Stoß, der sie erst mal von Voldemort wegschleuderte. Der dunkle Lord zielte erst jetzt mit dem Zauberstab auf sie, während Bellatrix sie an den Haaren packte und ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken zwang.

Genau diesen Augenblick nutzte Snape, um aufzuspringen und dem dunklen Lord dessen Stab aus der Hand zu reißen. Voldemort, der den gerade noch am Boden Knienden nicht im Blickfeld gehabt hatte, reagierte nicht schnell genug, um seine Entwaffnung zu verhindern.

Die Macht des Zauberstabs durchflutete Snape wie eine Welle aus purer Energie. Seine Aura schien zu glühen und tatsächlich starrten ihn die anderen wie gebannt an, ohne zu handeln. Den Stab auf den dunklen Lord gerichtet trat er einige Schritte zurück.

„Lass sie los, Lestrange", sagte er ohne den Blick von Voldemort zu nehmen.

„Mach keinen Scheiß, Severus!", zischte Carrow, der mittlerweile ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab herausgerissen und ihn auf Snape gerichtet hatte.

„Wenn du sie nicht sofort loslässt, wirst du deinen Meister gleich nicht mehr wieder erkennen", sagte Snape, ohne sich von Carrows Einwand beirren zu lassen.

„Du kannst mich nicht umbringen, Snape", flüsterte Voldemort heiser, „und ich bin sicher, das weißt du auch."

„Aber ich kann dich wieder in das zurück verwandeln, was du warst, bevor du diesen Körper erschaffen hast." Snapes Stimme klang ruhig und kalt. „Kein sehr schöner Anblick, würde ich meinen."

Voldemort schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, ob Snape ihm wirklich etwas anhaben konnte. Sein Blick hing an dem Zauberstab – SEINEM Zauberstab – und er kam wohl zu dem Schluss, dass dieser in der Hand des Tränkemeisters eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung darstellte.

„Tu was der Verräter verlangt, Bellatrix", sagte er und seine hohe Stimme vibrierte vor Hass. „Lass die Frau los!"

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben gab Bellatrix Tamara frei, die sich sofort aufrappelte und an Snapes Seite trat. Sie sah sich kurz um zu den Malfoys – sie in seinem Rücken zu wissen, schien Severus keine Sorge zu bereiten. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und hielten sich bereit... für was auch immer.

„Dir ist doch klar, dass du beim ersten Fluch auf den Lord schon so gut wie tot bist, Snape ", knurrte Carrow.

„Sind wir das nicht alle, Amycus?", entgegnete Snape.

„Ich werde dich langsam und sehr qualvoll sterben lassen, sowie ich dich in die Finger bekomme", raunte Bellatrix, die ihren Zauberstab nun - wie Carrow auf der anderen Seite des Lords – auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet hatte.

Snape ignorierte sie. Er griff nach Tamaras Arm und zog sie nah an sich heran. „Wir gehen jetzt langsam hier raus – du vorwärts, ich rückwärts", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte. „Wenn ich es dir sage, läufst du so schnell du kannst los bis zu der Venus-Statue im Garten. Berühre sie einmal, dann kannst du von dort aus apparieren. Wir treffen uns vor Davids Haus."

Tamara drehte sich um und setzte sich, den Körperkontakt mit Snape nicht unterbrechend – in Bewegung. Trotz der bedrohlichen Situation brachte es sie noch fertig, sich darüber zu wundern, das Malfoy Severus tatsächlich in die Geheimnisse seines Hauses eingeweiht hatte. Das Vertrauen, schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen.

„Ich werde nicht ohne dich von hier verschwinden", sagte sie, während die Tür immer näher kam.

„Ich habe keine Zeit zu diskutieren", zischte Snape.

„Stimmt, hast du nicht", bestätigte ihm Tamara. „Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen!"

Snape kam nicht dazu, das wüste Schimpfwort, das ihm auf der Zunge lag, auszusprechen, denn in diesem Moment kamen Yaxley und Dolohow zur Tür herein, Draco Malfoy vor sich herschubsend. Tamara und Snape, der seinen Blick noch immer starr auf den Lord gerichtet hatte, blieben regungslos stehen.

„Seht mal, wen wir gefunden haben", sagte Dolohow fröhlich. „Den kleinen Malfoy."

Draco, der barfuß und nur mit einem Pyjama bekleidet war, sah ängstlich zu seinen Eltern hinüber. Yaxley beförderte ihn mit einem Schubs, den man gerade noch als freundschaftlich bezeichnen konnte, in deren Richtung.

Tamara verfolgte die Szene mit angehaltenem Atem. Es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis die beiden Todesser die Lage erfassten und sie waren verflucht nah an Severus und ihr dran – näher als Severus an Voldemort – ihre Flüche wären demnach schneller am Ziel, wenn sie eingreifen würden.

„DOLOHOW! YAXLEY!", schrie der Lord im selben Moment. „ERLEDIGT SNAPE!"

Yaxley musste seinen Zauberstab erst ziehen, aber Dolohow, der den seinen schon in der Hand hielt, fuhr sofort herum und schleuderte einen _Stupor_ auf Snapes Rücken. Genau zur selben Zeit ließ Snape den Todesfluch auf Voldemort los, und ebenfalls gleichzeitig stieß Tamara ihn zur Seite, was zwar Dolohows _Stupor_ an ihren Köpfen vorbeisausen ließ, aber auch die Bahn von Snapes Fluch beeinflusste. Mit einem schrillen Kreischen sprang Bellatrix Lestrange zur Seite, um dem grünen Strahl auszuweichen, und der Wutschrei Voldemorts, der sich hinter seinem Stuhl in Deckung begeben hatte, durchdrang den Raum.

„GIB AUF, SNAPE!", schrie Yaxley, der inzwischen auch den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„MACHT IHN KALT!", kreischte Voldemort panisch.

Noch bevor Yaxley und Dolohow jedoch loslegen konnte, stürzte völlig ohne Vorwarnung der riesige Kristalllüster von der Decke herunter, knallte unweit der Stelle, an der die beiden Todesser standen auf den Boden und zersprang dabei in tausend kleine Scherben und messerscharfe Splitter, die durch die Luft spritzten wie kleine Geschosse.

Snape, der im selben Augenblick hektisch einen weiteren _Avada Kedavra_ auf Voldemort geschleudert hatte, der ebenso wenig traf, wie der erste -diesmal weil der Stuhl Voldemort wieder Erwarten wirksam schützte - wurde von Tamara mitgerissen, die beschlossen hatte, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt für die Flucht wäre.

Einige der kleineren Splitter hatten auch sie und Snape getroffen und schmerzhafte, wenn auch nicht sehr gefährliche Verletzungen verursacht. Yaxley hatte da weit weniger Glück gehabt - in seinem linken Auge steckte eine handtellergroße Scherbe und nach der ersten Schocksekunde begann er zu brüllen wie ein Ochse beim Schlachter.

Das einzige Hindernis zwischen ihnen und der Tür war nun noch Dolohow, der sich mit beiden Armen vor dem Splitterhagel geschützt hatte und weit weniger, als der vor ihm stehende Kollege abbekommen hatte.

Tamara schien es, als hätte die Zeit plötzlich beschlossen wesentlich langsamer abzulaufen, als sie zusah, wie Dolohow seinen Zauberstab erneut hob und mit einem siegessicheren Zähneblecken auf Snape richtete, den sie noch immer hinter sich her Richtung Tür zog. Das war dann wohl das Ende – sie würden sterben.

Doch ebenso überraschend wie der Lüster heruntergefallen war, traf nun ein Fluch Dolohows Brust und schleuderte ihn zu Boden – ein Fluch, der eindeutig aus der Richtung kam, wo die Malfoys sich aufhielten... die Malfoys... Tamara hatte fast vergessen, dass auch sie anwesend waren.

Und schon ertönte Lucius Malfoys unverwechselbare Stimme. „Raus hier!" Seine Frau an der einen Hand und seinen Sohn - der wie ein Hund jaulte, als er barfuß über die Scherben lief – an der anderen, nur knapp verfehlt von einem Fluch Bellatix', der anstatt ihn die Holzpanelen an der Wand zerfetzte, stürzte er an ihnen vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Tamara, die auch nur noch ein paar Schritte von selbiger entfernt war, brachte Snape fast zu Fall, als sie ihn mit sich riss und durch die Türöffnung nach draußen zerrte.

Er versuchte zu dritten Mal, Voldemort zu erwischen, als auch schon die Tür vor seiner Nase zuschlug – vom Hausherrn persönlich mit einem zusätzlichen Fluch versiegelt – was dem Zaubertränkemeister ein wütenden Aufschrei entlockte.

„ICH HÄTTE DAS VERFLUCHTE SCHWEIN ERWISCHT!", schrie er Malfoy an, der schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

„DU HAST GANZ ANDERE PROBLEME!", brüllte der zurück. „RETTE DEINEN ARSCH!"

Sie rannten wie von wilden Teufeln verfolgt hinaus in den Vorgarten. Keiner warf einen Blick zurück. Draco heulte vor Schmerz, als sie endlich die Statue der Venus erreicht hatten.

Lucius hielt noch immer seine Frau und seinen Sohn an den Handgelenken umklammert und auch Snape und Tamara hatten einander nicht losgelassen.

Im selben Moment, als Carrow und Lestrange aus dem Haus stürmten, packte Snape Malfoy an der Schulter und sie disapparierten.

Ein paar Sekunden später standen sie, noch immer völlig außer Atem, vor Sullivans Gartentor. Snape schubste Tamara unsanft in den Garten hinein, sowie sie die Klinke heruntergedrückt hatte.

Er packte Draco, der ihr in seiner Panik sofort folgen wollte, am Kragen und riss ihn zurück. „Da sind Schutzzauber drauf, die dich zerlegen, wenn du nicht aufpasst", knurrte er, ehe sein Blick sich wieder auf Tamara heftete, die schon unterwegs zum Haus war.

„Überzeug ihn so schnell wie möglich, dass er uns rein lässt", rief er ihr nach. „Wir stehen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Bist du verrückt, Severus?", keuchte Malfoy. „Du bringst uns ausgerechnet hier her?"

„Wohin sonst, sollte ich jemanden bringen, der sich gerade gegen Voldemort aufgelehnt hat, wenn nicht hierher?", fragte Snape. „Vertrau mir, Lucius! Ich verdanke dir mein Leben – ich werde dich nicht verraten."

Noch bevor Tamara das Haus erreichen konnte, stürzte Sullivan heraus auf die Veranda.

„DAVID!", schrie Tamara. „MACH DIE TÜR AUF! ICH HAB FREUNDE MITGEBRACHT!"

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich wünsche euch allen schon mal vorsorglich schöne Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr! _

_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hallo liebe Leser! Nach einer kleinen Überraschung, die das ‚böse' reale Leben mal wieder für mich in petto hatte, geht es mit leichter Verzögerung, aber hoffentlich guter Unterhaltung im neuen Jahr weiter. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi_

xxx

**Kapitel 19 – Von Freunden und Feinden**

Sullivans Blick wurde hart, als er erkannte, dass außer Snape noch drei weitere Personen vor dem Tor standen – einer davon eindeutig Lucius Malfoy. „Freunde!", schnaubte er wütend.

„Mach schon auf! Worauf wartest du?", rief Tamara, die ihn fast erreicht hatte, außer Atem.

„Bist du verrückt? Wieso sollte ich Malfoy hier reinlassen?", fuhr Sullivan sie an. „Bedroht er Snape? Oder hat dein Herzallerliebster schon wieder die Seiten gewechselt?"

„Severus hat mir gerade das Leben gerettet. Malfoy hat ihm und mir das Leben gerettet", keuchte Tamara. „Lass sie verdammt noch mal rein! Wir werden verfolgt."

Endlich begann Sullivan die Schutzbanne am Gartenzaun zu deaktivieren und Tamara konnte sich darauf konzentrieren, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie drehte sich um und ging neben ihm her auf das Gartentor zu.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er, während er den letzten Bann aufhob.

„Ja!"

„Gut!"

„Und Severus auch – nett, dass du fragst", fügte Tamara bissig an.

„Solange er noch auf zwei Beinen stehen kann, ist er okay genug für mich", murmelte Sullivan.

„Wie bitte?"

„Schön, dass es ihm gut geht", sagte Sullivan. Er öffnete mit dem Zauberstab das Gartentor, als sie noch ein paar Schritte davon entfernt waren.

Snape ging sofort hindurch und die Malfoys folgten ihm zögernd, zuletzt Draco, der sich immer wieder nervös umsah. Als das Tor hinter ihm zuschlug zuckte er zusammen.

Sullivan sah zunächst nur Snape an. Den Zauberstab hielt er so ausgerichtet, dass er mit einer minimalen Bewegung auf die Ankömmlinge zielen konnte.

„Lucius Malfoy hat sich gerade eben gegen Voldemort gestellt", sagte Snape, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten. „Er und seine Familie brauchen dringend Schutz, bis sie untertauchen können. Ich bitte dich, ihnen Asyl zu gewähren, ...David."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich, als er hörte, wie vertraut Snape den anderen ansprach.

Sullivan starrte den Tränkemeister eine Sekunde lang an, dann wandte er sich direkt an Malfoy.

„Meine Schülerin sagt, Sie haben ihr und Severus das Leben gerettet...? Ich bin bereit, Ihnen vorübergehend meine Gastfreundschaft anzubieten und mir Ihre Geschichte anzuhören, wenn Sie bereit sind – Sie alle drei – mir Ihre Zauberstäbe für die Dauer Ihres Aufenthalts auszuhändigen... als Zeichen Ihres guten Willens."

Malfoy sah ihn an, als hätte er von ihm verlangt, sich nackt auszuziehen und Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Seine Frau jedoch, zupfte ihrem Sohn seinen Stab aus der Hand, ehe er lange überlegen konnte, trat vor und reichte Sullivan diesen zusammen mit dem ihren.

„Hier bitte, Professor Sullivan", sagte sie leise, „und vielen Dank, dass Sie uns Zuflucht gewähren."

„Narzissa...", sagte Sullivan und lächelte sie an. „Ich freu mich, Sie wieder zu sehen - auch wenn die Umstände bessere sein könnten."

Sie lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann mit einer stummen Aufforderung im Blick an ihren Mann, der sie – genau wie Snape und Tamara – verblüfft ansah.

„Lucius... wir sollten nicht hier draußen bleiben", sagte Snape drängend.

Der Kopf des Blonden fuhr herum.

„Dass ich dir den Arsch gerettet habe, Severus, obwohl du scheinbar ein verdammter Verräter bist, bedeutet nicht gleichzeitig, dass ich mich mit deinen... echten Freunden", er spuckte die beiden Worte aus, als wären sie giftig, „verbrüdere oder mich gar gefangen nehmen lasse."

„Wenn du einen anderen Ort kennst, an dem du im Moment sicher bist, werde ich dich natürlich nicht aufhalten", entgegnete Snape ruhig, „aber ich hätte dir einen Vorschlag zu machen und hatte gehofft, du würdest ihn dir wenigstens anhören."

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sie gefangen zu nehmen, Mister Malfoy", sagte Sullivan. „Vielleicht fühlen Sie sich wohler, wenn ihr Freund die Zauberstäbe verwahrt?" Er reichte Snape die beiden Stäbe. „Außerdem gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich Sie, Ihre Frau und Ihren Sohn unbehelligt wieder gehen lassen werde." Er sah Malfoy, der noch immer zögerte mit einem ironischen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Na was ist nun? Soll ich auch noch bei der unbefleckten Blutlinie meiner Familie schwören?"

Mit einem mürrischen Schnauben übergab Malfoy Snape seinen Zauberstab.

„Nachdem wir diese kleine Formalität geklärt haben...", sagte Sullivan, einladend auf die offene Haustür weisend, „treten Sie näher."

Nachdem sie eilig das Haus betreten hatten, führte er seine Gäste durch den Flur in das Wohnzimmer.

„Bist du alleine?", fragte ihn Tamara auf dem Weg dorthin.

„Ja! Die anderen sind gegangen, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Sie werden aber bald wieder da sein... bis auf Lupin – der ist indisponiert." Sullivan schloss die Tür, als der letzte Besucher hindurchgegangen war, dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine Blutspur am Boden, als deren Verursacher er Draco, beziehungsweise dessen nackte Füße ausmachte.

„Du bist verletzt?", fragte Sullivan und musterte den jungen Mann kritisch.

Draco, der es offensichtlich nicht schätzte, von dem alten Mann einfach geduzt zu werden, setzte trotz seiner schwer erschütterten Psyche ein hochnäsiges Gesicht auf.

„Er ist barfuß durch Glasscherben gelaufen", antwortet seine Mutter für ihn. „Ich habe die Splitter bereits entfernt und die Schmerzen gestillt, aber ich hatte zu wenig Zeit, auch noch die Wunden zu reinigen und zu schließen - und nun...", sie wackelte demonstrativ mit den leeren Händen, „...kann ich es nicht mehr tun."

„Und Sie selbst sind unverletzt?", fragte Sullivan. Narcissa nickte und er wandte sich wieder Draco zu. „Setzen! Füße hoch!", kommandierte er ohne sich an der widerspenstiger Miene Malfoy juniors zu stören. „Ersteres gilt natürlich auch für Sie", fügte er mit einer flüchtigen Geste, die alle Anwesenden und das ganze Zimmer einzubeziehen schien, „nehmen Sie Platz... wenn Sie wollen."

Narzissa ließ sich neben ihrem Sohn nieder, nötigte ihn, Sullivans Aufforderung nachzukommen, und verfolgte dann aufmerksam die Wirkung der Heilzauber, die ihr ehemaliger Professor vornahm.

„Zufrieden?", wandte sich Sullivan dann schließlich auch an sie und nicht etwa an den Patienten, als er fertig war.

„Perfekt!", erwiderte Narzissa. „Vielen Dank!"

Sullivan nickte ihr zu und erhob sich von dem Hocker, den er zum Zwecke der Behandlung herangezogen hatte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er, dass Severus und Tamara ebenfalls dabei waren, sich um ihre kleineren Verletzungen zu kümmern. Er ging sofort zu seiner Schülerin, und unterzog die Stellen, an denen sie von den Glassplittern getroffen worden war einer genauen Untersuchung – obwohl sie ihm bedeutete, dass so viel Aufhebens nicht nötig wäre – und gab sich erst zufrieden, als das letzte bisschen Blut entfernt war und er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Snape ihre Verletzungen bereits erfolgreich geheilt hatte.

„Ich denke, wir könnten nun alle etwas zu Trinken vertragen", sagte er dann, sich der Whiskykaraffe auf der Anrichte zuwendend und den Umstand völlig ignorierend, dass Snape noch immer dabei war, seine eigenen Verletzungen – wie schon zuvor bei Tamara, mit Narzissas Zauberstab - selbst zu behandeln.

Das erste Glas Whisky reichte Sullivan Narzissa, das zweite Tamara, danach folgten Lucius Malfoy und Snape. Vor Draco blieb er mit dem Glas in der Hand stehen und sah ihn abschätzig an. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Ich bin siebzehn", sagte Draco geschraubt. „Und würden Sie bitte endlich damit aufhören, mich zu duzen."

„Siebzehn, aha...", sagte Sullivan gedehnt und seine sarkastische Betonung machte ziemlich klar, dass er Siebzehnjährige generell eher für Hosenscheißer, als für Erwachsene hielt. „Na dann...", er hielt ihm das zweifingerbreit gefüllte Whiskyglas hin, „...bitte sehr, Mister Malfoy."

Draco, dessen Ohren rot angelaufen waren, nahm ihm das Glas mit einer ruppigen Bewegung aus der Hand.

Nachdem Sullivan sich auch selbst etwas eingegossen hatte, ließ er sich ebenfalls in einem der Sessel nieder und hob sein Glas.

„Auf Sie, Mister Malfoy", sagte er nun an den älteren der beiden gewandt, „und darauf, dass Sie Riddle ans Bein gepisst haben... zuminderst hoffe ich sehr, dass es so war. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, die ganze Geschichte zu hören."

Malfoy nickte steif. „Zuerst würde ich noch gerne etwas wissen", sagte er, nachdem sie alle getrunken hatten. Sein Blick wanderte von Sullivan zu Snape. „Wie lange stehst du schon auf der anderen Seite, Severus?"

„Seit sechzehn Jahren", sagte Snape und sah seinem Freund in die Augen.

Malfoy schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Hast du vergessen, wie sie dich behandelt haben, als du noch kein Zaubertränkemeister warst, sondern nur ein verhasster Außenseiter – ein dürrer, verstockter Jugendlicher mit abgetragener Kleidung?", fragte er schneidend.

„Nein – das habe ich nicht vergessen", entgegnete Snape leise.

„Und was hat dich bewogen, die Hand, die dich geschlagen hat, wieder zu lecken wie ein treuer, gut erzogener Hund?", spuckte Malfoy ihm verächtlich vor die Füße.

„Lilys Tod", sagte Snape.

Malfoy senkte für einen Moment den Kopf. Es schien, als wolle er verbergen, wie er über die Antwort des Freundes dachte.

„Wer ist Lily?", fragte Tamara ihren Lehrmeister flüsternd.

„Potters Mutter", klärte Sullivan sie auf.

„Du hast also all die Jahre gelogen", stellte Malfoy bitter fest. Er war noch immer wütend, aber die Verachtung war aus seinem Blick gewichen.

„Nicht immer, Lucius, aber was meine Treue dem Lord gegenüber und meine Übereinstimmung mit seiner kranken Weltanschauung angeht – ja!", entgegnete Snape. Sein Blick schien den Freund stumm um Verzeihung zu bitten.

„Und was war mit Dumbledore?", krächzte Draco. „Sie haben ihn doch ermordet!"

„Dumbledore war todkrank", sagte Snape mit nahezu emotionsloser Stimme. „Er hätte ohnehin nur noch ein paar Wochen oder vielleicht auch nur Tage zu leben gehabt. Seinen Mord durch meine Hand hat er selbst inszeniert. Nachdem der Direktor wusste, welchen Auftrag der Lord dir gegeben hatte, sah er – genau wie deine Mutter - die Notwendigkeit, dich zu schützen."

„Aber...", begann Draco.

„Sei still!", fiel ihm sein Vater ins Wort und der Junge verstummte.

Reglos sah Malfoy dem Mann in die Augen, den er jahrelang als Verbündeten und vor allem als seinen Freund angesehen hatte, auch wenn Freundschaft etwas war, was in Lord Voldemorts Reihen eigentlich gar keinen Platz hatte.

„Danke, Lucius", sagte Snape nach einer Weile.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Zusehen, wie du umgebracht wirst?", fuhr Malfoy ihn an.

„Dann wärt ihr jetzt nicht in dieser Lage", gab Snape in ruhigem Ton zurück.

„Der Lord hätte uns schon alleine dafür bluten lassen, dass wir nicht gegen dich agiert haben, Severus", meldete Narzissa sich zu Wort, „und dass der Kronleuchter zufällig von alleine heruntergekommen ist, hätte er uns wohl auch nicht geglaubt", fügte sie ironisch hinzu. „Aber im Grunde waren die Würfel für uns schon in dem Moment gefallen, als Amycus und Bellatrix ihre Zauberstäbe gegen dich richteten und Lucius und ich nicht dasselbe taten."

Snape nickte nur, während Tamara sich neugierig an Narzissa wandte. „Der Kronleuchter... waren Sie das?"

„Ja! Ich fand das Ding schon immer eine Spur zu protzig", erwiderte diese mit einem leisen Lächeln. Ihr Mann warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, der augenblicklich wieder verschwand, als sie seine Hand nahm und drückte, bevor sie erneut Snape ansah. „Unsere Lage könnte also wesentlich schlimmer sein, Severus... aber ich denke, das weißt du."

„Danke Narzissa", sagte Snape. „Ihr beide habt uns das Leben gerettet. Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld."

„Schön! Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, würde ich doch gerne die ganze Geschichte hören", meldete sich Sullivan zu Wort.

Tamara begann, die Ereignisse von Anfang an zu schildern, wobei Snape sie ablöste, um zu erwähnen, dass Lucius versprochen hatte, seine Geißel am nächsten Morgen frei zu lassen, bevor sie zu Voldemort gehen würden.

Malfoy selbst übernahm es, zu berichten, dass seine verfluchte Schwägerin ohne sein Wissen im Haus gewesen war und Snape dabei unglücklicherweise gesehen hatte, und Narcissa erklärte mit knappen Worten, warum ihr Mann keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als dem Lord wahrheitsgemäß über Miss Ogareff zu berichten, was den blonden Aristokraten unbehaglich erstarren ließ.

Als Tamara wieder das Wort ergriff und ihre Begegnung mit Voldemort schilderte, wurde sie erneut von Snape unterbrochen. „Mit ‚Mister Riddle' hat sie ihn angesprochen", schnaubte er und schüttelte den Kopf, scheinbar noch im Nachhinein von dieser haarsträubenden Trotzreaktion erschüttert.

Sullivan maß seine Schülerin mit einem Blick, der eindeutig Stolz ausdrückte.

„Sie hatte Glück, dass er sie nicht auf der Stelle getötet hat", knurrte Snape.

„Es war ihm zunächst sicher ein größeres Vergnügen zu sehen, wie du mich für ihn demütigst", sagte Tamara kühl.

Sullivans Augen verengten sich.

„Ich habe versucht, sie zu retten", verteidigte sich Snape barsch. „Dazu waren ein paar drastische Schritte notwendig. „Ich hatte nicht gerade viele Alternativen... aber als er schließlich verlangt hat, dass ich sie töte, war es... vorbei." Sein Blick glitt von Sullivan zu Tamara und verweilte auf ihrem Gesicht.

Narzissa übernahm es, die folgenden Szenen zu schildern und trotz ihrer gefassten Stimme wurde deutlich, wie sehr sie Tamara für ihren Mut, sich auf Voldemort zu werfen Respekt zollte und Severus für den nahezu unvorstellbaren Akt, dem Lord seinen Zauberstab zu entreißen.

Von der Stelle an, als Yaxley und Dolohow den Raum betreten hatten, sprachen sie alle vier durcheinander. Sogar Draco, der bisher stumm im Sessel gehangen und an seinem Whisky genippt hatte, beteiligte sich an der Schilderung.

Danach kehrte Stille ein.

Sullivan seufzte zufrieden. „Vielen Dank meine Damen und Herren - das war die beste Story, die ich seit langem gehört habe."

Malfoy lachte bitter. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es darauf angelegt hätte, jemand aus dem Phönixorden zu unterhalten, Mister Sullivan, aber es freut mich natürlich, zu Ihrem Amüsement beigetragen zu haben."

„Der einzig negative Aspekt", fuhr Sullivan fort, „natürlich vom Standpunkt des Ordens aus betrachtet und nicht von dem Ihren, Mister Malfoy", fügte er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf diesen hinzu, „ist der, dass es dir nicht gelungen ist, Riddle zu erwischen, Severus."

„Ja natürlich...", sagte Snape düster, „dass ich dabei versagt habe, ist unverzeihlich... auch wenn das sicher nicht der einzige negative Aspekt ist. Ich habe jahrelang meine Tarnung lange aufrecht erhalten... und einiges dafür geopfert. Dass dies nun alles umsonst war, ist alles andere als positiv."

„Na klar!", rief Tamara und sprang aus ihrem Stuhl, um sich vor Snape aufzubauen. „Es ist wirklich große Scheiße, dass du nun nicht mehr den Todesser spielen kannst, nicht wahr?" Sie funkelte ihn mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen von oben herab an. „Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Das ist für mich der positivste Aspekt überhaupt an der ganzen Sache."

Während Snape Tamara mit einem tödlichen Blick bedachte, der ihr klar machte, dass sie dafür noch würde büßen müssen, zierte Malfoys Gesicht nun ein echtes Grinsen. „Was hat dich nur in die Fänge einer solchen Furie getrieben, Severus?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Das Schicksal ist manchmal zu Scherzen aufgelegt", knurrte Snape.

„Ich bin zwar längst nicht so beglückt wie meine Schülerin", bemerkte Sullivan an Snape gerichtet, während Tamara die Flasche holte um die Gläser derer, die schon ausgetrunken hatten, nachzufüllen, „aber ebenfalls ganz zufrieden damit, dass du den Kampf nun direkt an unserer Seite weiterführen wirst."

„...und unter deiner Fuchtel", murmelte Snape verbittert.

Sullivan dementierte nicht, sondern lächelte nur nachsichtig und den Verdruss in Snapes Mine offensichtlich genießend, ehe er einen weiteren Schluck Whisky nahm.

Snape atmete tief durch, was ihm scheinbar genügte, um sich zu sammeln und wandte sich dann wieder an Malfoy. „Was hast du nun vor, Lucius?"

„Von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden, bis ihr Helden vom Orden des Phönix dem Lord das Licht ausgeblasen habt", entgegnete Malfoy. „Was hattest du angenommen? Etwa, dass ich mich auf eure Seite stelle?"

„Wer sagt Ihnen, dass Sie – nachdem wir das mit Riddle erledigt haben – einfach wieder in die Zauberergemeinschaft zurückkehren können, Mister Malfoy?", fragte Sullivan, ehe Snape antworten konnte. „Meinen Sie, dass dann noch genügend Geld übrig sein wird, um die richtigen Leute zu bestechen? Der Preis dürfte wesentlich höher sein, als beim letzten Mal – als Sie sich aus Askaban freigekauft haben."

Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um und es war ihm nicht mehr anzusehen, dass er vor kurzem noch um sein Leben gerannt war, so perfekt saß die Maske des arroganten, herablassenden Adeligen. „Machen Sie sich nur keine Sorgen um mich, Mister Sullivan. Ich werde immer einen Weg finden, das zu bekommen, was ich will."

„Ich mache mir auch keine Sorgen um SIE, Mister Malfoy", erwiderte Sullivan, „...eher um Ihre Frau."

Ein Hauch von unterdrückter Wut zitterte leise durch Malfoys erstarrte Miene.

„Du hast also eine Möglichkeit in der Hinterhand, so unterzutauchen, dass Voldemort euch nicht finden kann?", fragte Snape.

„Ja natürlich", entgegnete Malfoy geringschätzig, als wäre es absolut naiv anzunehmen, er hätte sich keinen Fluchtweg offen gelassen, „ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit, um alles in die Wege zu leiten." Sein stahlblauer Blick kehrte zurück zu seinem Gastgeber. „Und Ihnen Mister Sullivan möchte ich nahe legen, sich keine Gedanken um meine Frau zu machen. Seien sie versichert - Sie ist in den besten Händen."

„Es lag auch nicht in meiner Absicht, etwas anderes zu unterstellen", entgegnete Sullivan gelassen, „aber trotzdem möchte ich Ihrer Frau... und natürlich auch Ihrem Herrn Sohn meine Gastfreundschaft anbieten, bis Sie alles in die Wege geleitet haben."

„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Professor Sullivan", meldete sich Narzissa zu Wort, „aber wir werden meinen Mann begleiten, wo immer er auch hingeht."

„Das werdet ihr nicht!", sagte Malfoy scharf und tätschelte gleich darauf zum Ausgleich ihre Hand.

„Ich will nicht hier bleiben, Dad", sagte Draco wehleidig.

„Halt den Mund!", herrschte Malfoy ihn an. „Ihr Angebot ist überaus großzügig, Mister Sullivan", fuhr er fort, die empörten Mienen seiner Frau und seines Sohnes ignorierend. „Ich werde es annehmen... und Sie natürlich gebührend für diesen Aufwand entschädigen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mister Malfoy", erwiderte Sullivan. „Sehen Sie es einfach als Ausgleich für das Leben meiner Schülerin", sein Blick wanderte zu Tamara, „die so dämlich war, sich von Ihnen entführen zu lassen."

Die blonde Lady schien zu wissen, dass sie ihrem Mann nicht vor allen anderen widersprechen konnte, ohne einen Eklat zu riskieren, aber Tamara brachte nicht einmal ansatzweise so etwas wie Contenance auf.

„Hey!", rief sie entrüstet. „Nachdem du dich über unsere Story so gefreut hast, ist es nicht sehr nett, mich dämlich zu schimpfen."

„Darüber sprechen wir noch", knurrte Sullivan, während Malfoy sich trotz der ernsten Lage über ihre Aufmüpfigkeit amüsieren zu schien.

Snape fixierte Sullivan mit finsterem Blick. Er schien – den immer wieder ungeduldig auf der Stuhllehne trommelnden Fingern nach – auf etwas Bestimmtes zu warten. Schließlich gab er es auf und ergriff selbst die Initiative. „Warum schließt du eine Zusammenarbeit mit uns kategorisch aus, Lucius? Meinst du wirklich, du hättest noch einen Grund zur Loyalität gegenüber Voldemort?"

„Nein! Es geht hier nicht um Loyalität, Severus", entgegnete Malfoy kalt. „Das ist etwas, worauf IHR Wert legt. Mir ging es immer nur darum, die Macht der Malfoys zu mehren... und ab jetzt geht es darum, unser Leben zu retten."

„Aber doch nicht erst seit heute Nacht", sagte Snape leise. „Im Grunde kämpfst du doch seit der Schlacht im Ministerium nur noch ums Überleben. Wenn du eine ungefährliche Möglichkeit gefunden hättest, aus dem Einflussbereich des Lords zu entkommen, hättest du sie doch schon längst wahrgenommen."

Es sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle Malfoy ihm heftig widersprechen, aber dann zuckte er die Schultern und seufzte resigniert. „Du hast Recht – wenn ich unser Leben UND unseren Reichtum und meinen Einfluss hätte retten können, dann hätte ich es getan. Nun kann ich nur noch retten, was zu retten ist und das wird am besten funktionieren, wenn meine Wege nie mehr wieder die des Lords kreuzen."

„Das mag im Hinblick auf die Erhaltung Ihres Lebens richtig sein", schaltete Sullivan sich ein, „aber was die Rettung von Einfluss und Vermögen angeht, sieht es mit Sicherheit anders aus. Die Zaubererwelt wird nichts von Ihrem Ausstieg erfahren, wenn Sie sich jetzt vom Acker machen, Mister Malfoy. Wie Sie sicher wissen, ist die Presse uns nicht sehr gewogen und wird derzeit stark vom Ministerium kontrolliert, das wiederum von Riddles Leuten unterwandert ist. Wenn Sie allerdings an unserer Seite kämpfen würden, wäre das ein deutliches Indiz für Ihre Abkehr von den Todessern und ein schwerwiegender Aspekt, wenn irgendwann - nach einem Sieg über Riddle – einmal darüber entschieden wird, ob Ihre Schuld aus früheren Verbrechen tatsächlich getilgt ist. Denn dass die Gründe für Ihre Entlassung aus Askaban einem tatsächlich unbeeinflussten Gerichtsverfahren nicht standhalten würden, steht wohl außer Frage."

Malfoy hatte dem alten Mann mit eingefrorener Miene zugehört. „Das ist alles schön und gut, solange Sie es wirklich schaffen, den Lord zu besiegen", sagte er nun mit deutlich sarkastischem Unterton, „aber nachdem ich das aus nächster Nähe und von der Gegenseite aus beurteilen kann, stehen Ihre Chancen dafür gar nicht mal so gut, Mister Sullivan."

„Wenn der Lord am Ende siegt, hat sich die Frage deiner Reputation sowieso erledigt", sagte Snape, „dann kannst du nur irgendwo möglichst weit weg von hier untertauchen und hoffen, dass er dich niemals aufspürt... und du weißt, dass er alles daran setzen wird, euch und mich zu erwischen, um uns zu einem sehr langsamen und äußerst schmerzvollen Tod zu verhelfen."

Malfoy erbleichte und warf Snape einen wütenden Blick zu, während seine Frau Draco, der einen erstickten Laut von sich gegeben hatte, beruhigend über den Arm strich, obwohl ihre eigene Hand dabei zitterte.

„Deine Mithilfe würde unsere Chance auf einen Sieg über den dunklen Lord erheblich steigern", fuhr Snape fort. „Du kennst ihn – wahrscheinlich wesentlich besser als ich - und du weißt, welche Kontakte er im Lauf der Zeit geknüpft hat, wobei nicht wenige dieser Kontakte ohnehin über dich zustande kamen. Du kennst die Schwachpunkte seiner Organisation... und nicht zuletzt", fügte er mit einem leisen Lächeln hinzu, „kennst du – ganz im Gegensatz zu den meisten Ordensmitgliedern - eine Menge verbotener Flüche, die im offenen Kampf gegen die Todesser, wenn es dazu kommt, sehr hilfreich sein können."

„Vermutlich nicht halb so viele, wie du", entgegnete Malfoy süffisant, ehe er wieder ernst wurde.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Lucius", sagte Snape beschwörend.

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich, aber man sah ihm an, dass sein Entschluss ins Wanken gekommen war. Sein Blick wanderte von Snape zu seiner Frau, die ihm scheinbar auch ohne Worte verständlich machen konnte, wie sie über das alles dachte, und dann weiter zu Sullivan.

„Da muss ich Severus ausnahmsweise einmal beipflichten", sagte dieser. „Ihre Unterstützung wäre wirklich eine große Hilfe für den Orden. Und ich würde tun, was ich kann, um meine Mitstreiter davon zu überzeugen, den unrühmlichen Teil Ihrer Vergangenheit zu vergessen, wenn Sie uns unterstützen."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte Malfoy nach ein paar endlos erscheinenden Sekunden. „Aber zuerst muss ich nun einige unaufschiebbare Dinge erledigen." Er trank sein Glas leer, stellte es neben seinem Sessel auf den Boden und erhob sich. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe und für Ihre Gastfreundschaft, Mister Sullivan", sagte er spröde und nickte dem Älteren knapp zu. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass meine Familie bei Ihnen sicher ist."

„Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort", entgegnete Sullivan, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. „Es wird ihnen nichts geschehen, solange es Riddle und seinem Todesserpack nicht gelingt, mich zu überwältigen... und Severus, natürlich... und, nicht zu vergessen, meine mit allen Wassern gewaschene, aber leider sehr unvorsichtige Schülerin", fügte er mit einem finsteren Blick auf Tamara hinzu.

Diese beschränkte sich darauf, ihn vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, während Lucius seine Frau und seinen Sohn zum Abschied umarmte.

Als der Blonde sich schließlich zur Tür wandte, erhob auch Snape sich aus seinem Sessel und machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. „Was du da vorhast, ist ganz bestimmt nicht ungefährlich - ich werde dich begleiten, Lucius."

„Nein!", riefen Malfoy, Sullivan und Tamara gleichzeitig. Es war allerdings nur Sullivan, den Snape nun mit einem mörderischen Blick anstarrte.

Malfoy ging zu seinem Freund und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Gib mir nur meinen Zauberstab wieder und versprich mir, dass du auf Narzissa und Draco aufpasst, während ich weg bin... und...", seine Stimme wurde zu einem leisen Flüstern, „dass du dich um sie kümmerst, falls ich es nicht schaffen sollte, zurückzukommen."

„Das verspreche ich dir", sagte Snape ebenso leise und reichte Malfoy den Zauberstab.

Sullivan verfolgte diese von ihm nicht genehmigte Übergabe mit Argusaugen. „Ich bringe Sie hinaus, Mister Malfoy", sagte er und öffnete die Tür zum Flur, „und ich erkläre Ihnen, wie sie wieder herein kommen können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, von Ihren alten Kollegen überfallen zu werden, ehe man Sie einlässt."

Nachdem die beiden Männer den Raum verlassen hatten, ging Snape zu Narzissa, die zwar noch immer Haltung bewahrte, aber unter dieser erzwungenen Maske aus Vernunft doch sehr verloren wirkte. Er nahm sie in die Arme, ohne sich an Dracos missbilligendem Gesicht zu stören. „Er wird das hinkriegen, „flüsterte Snape. „Er wird zurückkommen."

„Ja, ich weiß", entgegnete Narzissa mit brüchiger Stimme und klammerte sich einen Moment lang verzweifelt an ihm fest, ehe sie tief durchatmete und sich wieder straffte.

Tamara wurde von einer Woge von Mitleid für die schöne blonde Frau überschwemmt, die sich so tapfer hielt, obwohl ihr Mann sich unzweifelhaft in große Gefahr begab, eine Woge, die den kleinen eifersüchtigen Stich, den sie angesichts Severus' Umarmung empfunden hatte, komplett wegspülte.

Snape reichte Narzissa ihren Zauberstab zurück, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten. Den von Draco behielt er allerdings ein, was dem jungen Mann einen noch empörteren Blick entlockte, als zuvor schon die Vertraulichkeit des Tränkemeisters mit seiner Mutter.

Tamara dachte kurz darüber nach, dass ihr eigener Zauberstab vermutlich im Haus der Malfoys zurückgeblieben war und dass sie sich nach Ersatz umsehen musste, als Severus sie aus ihren Gedanken holte. „Was meinte dein Meister mit ‚gefahrlos wieder hereinkommen'?", fragte er in nicht gerade freundlichem Ton. „Welche Wege gibt es denn noch, außer dem offiziellen?"

„Na ja – er und ich können direkt rein und raus apparieren", entgegnete Tamara, „...und mittlerweile kann das, soweit ich weiß, auch Minerva. Andere Leute, die nicht unbedingt am Gartentor stehen bleiben und warten können, kommen irgendwie über den Garten hinter dem Haus herein, aber nur, nachdem David sie lässt. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie das funktioniert – er hat mich nicht eingeweiht."

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich", murmelte Snape. „Obwohl... wenn ich mir das genau überlege, würde ich dich wohl auch nicht einweihen."

„Na vielen Dank!", zischte Tamara leise.

In diesem Moment kam Sullivan zurück ins Zimmer und registrierte – scheinbar nicht ohne Genugtuung – dass zwischen seiner Schülerin und Snape wohl dicke Luft herrschte.

„Wie kommt Lucius wieder hier rein?", fragte Snape mit dezent aggressivem Unterton an den Gastgeber gerichtet.

„Das erzähle ich dir später", sagte der gelassen. „Wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen, Narzissa – und Sie auch, Mister Malfoy junior, dann zeige ich Ihnen Ihr Zimmer. Ich werde es magisch vergrößern, damit Sie beide ausreichend Platz darin finden."

„Das könnte ich auch selbst übernehmen", sagte Narzissa im Hinausgehen. „Severus war so nett, mir meinen Zauberstab zurückzugeben", fügte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf Snape hinzu.

Sullivan blieb abrupt stehen, lächelte Narzissa zu und wandte sich dann mit bohrendem Blick an Snape. „Ach – war er das?"

Dieser zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte ein vorgeblich höfliches ‚Du-kannst-mich-mal'-Gesicht. „Den Stab des Jungen habe ich noch, falls dich das beruhigt", sagte er gelassen.

„Das beruhigt mich in der Tat", knurrte Sullivan und winkte Narzissa und dem nun deutlich angepissten Draco, ihm zu folgen, als er auf den Flur hinaustrat. „Mein Haus wehrt sich in nicht sehr angenehmer Weise gegen die Verzauberung Fremder", erklärte er Narzissa beim Hinausgehen. „Es ist also besser, wenn ich das übernehme."

„Du solltest ihn nicht immer reizen", sagte Tamara, als die Schritte der anderen sich auf der Treppe entfernten und sie mit Snape alleine war.

„Das kannst du zu hundert Prozent mir überlassen, wie ich mich deinem Ersatzgroßvater gegenüber verhalte", gab Snape bissig zurück. Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskyglas.

„Du bist wohl ziemlich sauer auf mich", stellte Tamara mit leiser Stimme fest.

„Darauf kannst du deinen wunderschönen Arsch verwetten", knurrte Snape.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du in einigen Punkten durchaus Recht", sagte Tamara kleinlaut, „aber vielleicht könnten wir die Aussprache darüber auf morgen verschieben und erst mal noch ein paar Stunden schlafen? Ich bin total fertig. Du nicht auch?"

„Doch!"

Tamara glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie würde schlafen können, aber sie war froh, das drohende Gespräch nicht gleich führen zu müssen. Außerdem standen die Chancen, Severus ein wenig gnädiger zu stimmen, gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sie erst einmal mit ihm zusammen im Bett lag.

Sie standen auf und traten hinaus auf den Flur. An der Treppe angekommen, traute Tamara kaum ihren Augen – Snape nahm die Stufen nach unten, anstatt mit ihr nach oben zu gehen.

„Was tust du da? Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ich wohne da unten", entgegnete Snape zynisch. „Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?"

„Ab sofort wohnst du nicht mehr da unten, sondern bei mir", sagte Tamara energisch. „Komm schon!", fügte sie ungeduldig hinzu, als Snape zögernd stehen blieb.

„Und du meinst, du kannst das einfach ohne Einverständnis deines Herrn und Meisters entscheiden?", fragte er ölig.

„Er mag mein Meister sein", gab Tamara schneidend zurück, „aber immerhin lebe ich aus freien Stücken hier. Er hat mir dieses Zimmer in seinem Haus zur Verfügung gestellt – es ist mein Zimmer – also entscheide auch ich alleine, wer darin willkommen ist."

„Ich könnte wetten, er sieht das anders", sagte Snape boshaft, aber immerhin stieg er die Treppenstufen wieder hoch und schien gewillt, ihr zu folgen.

Zu Tamaras Erleichterung gelangten sie in ihr Zimmer, ohne auf Sullivan zu treffen. Auch sie war nicht so sicher, ob David ihre Meinung im Bezug auf ihr Zimmer teilte. Es war auf jeden Fall einfacher, ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen, als sich im Vorfeld auf eine Diskussion einzulassen, die Severus vermutlich noch den letzten Nerv geraubt hätten.

Sie begannen schweigend, sich zu entkleiden, doch kaum hatte Snape Umhang und Jacke abgelegt, und war dazu übergegangen, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, verharrte er plötzlich in der Bewegung. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ohne sein Tun zu erklären und mit versteinerter Miene, knöpfte er das Hemd mit seltsam fahrigen Bewegungen wieder zu und schlüpfte auch wieder in seine Jacke.

Tamara sah ihn irritiert an. „Was ist los?"

„Ich muss... noch mal weg...", antwortete Snape gepresst.

„Aber warum denn...?" Tamara ging zu ihm. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Severus war bleich wie ein Gespenst.

„Weil... er mich ruft", knurrte er.

„Wer?" Tamara schnappte nach Luft. „Voldemort?", keuchte sie panisch.

„Nein! Dein verfluchter David!" Snapes Augen sprühten zornige Funken.

„David?", fragte Tamara verständnislos. „Aber wie kann er...?"

„Ich habe ihm und den anderen Ordensführern Gehorsam geschworen", unterbrach Snape sie, „das gibt ihm, so wie es aussieht, die Macht..."

„Verdammt!" Tamara schlüpfte wieder in ihre Jeans, die sie eben ausgezogen hatte. „Ich komme mit runter."

„Nein – das wirst du nicht!" Snape schrie sie fast an. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir", sagte er dann, wieder in annähernd normalem Ton. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich da einmischst." Nur einen Augenblick später war er schon aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sullivan wartete in der Küche. Er stand an den Esstisch gelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen da, als Snape hereinkam.

„Severus – du hast meine... Einladung also erhalten", sagte er freundlich, aber ohne jede Wärme.

„Sie war nicht zu ignorieren", entgegnete Snape finster. „Was willst du?"

„Einige Dinge besprechen... und außerdem möchte ich, dass du mir Riddles Zauberstab gibst." Sullivan streckte unmissverständlich fordernd die Hand aus.

„Nein!", sagte Snape. „Ich habe ihn mir genommen – ich werde ihn behalten."

„Gib mir den Stab, Severus!", sagte Sullivan scharf.

Der innere Drang, dem nachzukommen war stark. Snape musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um sich zu widersetzen. „Nein!"

„Das war kein Vorschlag oder gar eine Bitte", klärte Sullivan ihn auf. „Das war ein Befehl – und du wirst ihn befolgen."

„Nein!", entgegnete Snape erneut. Er spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß aus den Poren brach.

„Ich glaube, du unterschätzt die Macht deines Gehorsams-Eides." Sullivan musterte ihn interessiert. „Weißt du, Severus... in Anbetracht der Umstände hatten wir uns für eine besondere Variante dieses Schwurs entschieden", erklärte er. „Seine magische Energie passt sich automatisch der Stärke des Schwörenden an und nachdem deine mentale Stärke beträchtlich ist..." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Warum willst du dich unnötig quälen? Sei vernünftig und gib mir das Ding einfach."

„Nein!", sagte Snape mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Die ohnmächtige Wut auf Sullivan machte ihm zu schaffen – sie machte es ihm noch schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren und dagegen zu wehren, diesen Befehl auszuführen, wie eine Marionette.

„Das Gemeine an diesem Eid ist, dass er stärker wird, je mehr du dich sträubst und dass er das auch bleiben wird, wenn du schließlich aufgegeben hast", sagte Sullivan genüsslich. „Wenn du so weitermachst, kann ich dich irgendwann mit einem Fingerschnipsen tanzen lassen, Severus, und das wollen wir doch nicht."

Snape sah vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er die Finger um Sullivans Hals legte und zudrückte. In Wirklichkeit griff seine Hand in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und holte den Zauberstab heraus.

Sullivan zog ebenfalls seinen Stab und behielt Snapes Hand im Visier, bis diese sich ausstreckte und ihm tatsächlich Voldemorts Zauberstab reichte, den er mit spitzen Fingern entgegennahm und umgehend auf dem Küchentisch ablegte.

„Danke! Setz dich bitte", sagte er, als hätte es den vorausgegangenen Machtkampf nie gegeben und wies auf einen der Stühle. Tatsächlich zog Snape diesen Stuhl unter dem Tisch heraus und ließ sich ohne Widerrede darauf nieder. Er strich sich mit gespreizten Fingern das Haar aus dem bleichen, ausgezehrt wirkenden Gesicht und beobachtete mit eingefrorener Miene Sullivan, der den erbeuteten Zauberstab interessiert untersuchte.

„Willst du wieder mal mit der schwarzen Magie spielen, David?", fragte Snape spöttisch nachdem der alte Mann einige Male seinen eigenen Stab über dem fremden hin und her geführt hatte, woraufhin Voldemorts Zauberstab zuweilen leicht erzitterte. „Dieser Stab hat seine ganz eigene Energie. Komm schon! Nimm ihn in die Hand, probier ihn aus - das ist es doch, was du willst."

„Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur auf etwaige Gefahrenquellen untersuchen, aber die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht..." Sullivan schenkte seinem Gegenüber einen kurzen belustigten Blick, dann nahm er den Stab tatsächlich in die Hand.

Snape wurde nun Zeuge des gleichen Schauspiels, das er schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, als er Voldemort den Zauberstab entrissen hatte. Sullivan schien mit einemmal größer zu werden. Eine mächtige energiegeladene Aura glühte um seinen Körper, der schon zuvor nicht alt und gebrechlich ausgesehen hatte, aber nun geradezu Ehrfurcht gebietend wirkte. Das Phänomen verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war, aber auch danach sah Sullivan verändert aus – wacher, stärker... und bösartiger.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er versonnen lächelnd. „Würde Riddle mich in seine Reihen aufnehmen, wenn ich ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückbringe?"

„Schon möglich", entgegnete Snape kalt. „Du würdest sicher einen fantastischen Todesser abgeben."

„Tatsächlich? Vielen Dank! Aber jetzt mal im Erst – was würde er tun?" Sullivan sah versonnen auf den Stab herab und wiegte ihn in seiner Hand.

„Also gut!", sagte Snape barsch. „Er würde dein Gehirn von innen nach außen stülpen um deine wahre Motivation für diesen Schritt herauszufinden. Wenn du tatsächlich Bestrebungen hättest, auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln, würde er dich vielleicht am Leben lassen – vielleicht aber auch nicht, nach den schlechten Erfahrungen, die er mit mir gemacht hat - und dich in die Reihen seiner Todesser aufnehmen. Wenn du dich aber nur unter dem Vorwand, die Seiten wechseln zu wollen dorthin begeben würdest, wärst du so gut wie tot, weil du bei deinen eher mäßigen Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten wohl keine zwei Minuten durchhalten würdest."

Sullivan furchte bei dem niederschmetternden Urteil über seine Fähigkeiten zwar die Stirn, äußerte sich aber nicht zu der provokanten Behauptung. „Dann lass ich das mit der Todesser-Karriere mal doch lieber bleiben", sagte er stattdessen ironisch. Er zog den Stuhl gegenüber seinem Gast unter dem Tisch heraus und setzte sich. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Voldemorts Zauberstab drehte er diesen um, die Spitze mit der linken Hand ergreifend, und reichte ihn Snape – allerdings nicht, ohne mit der rechten unter dem Tisch seinen eigenen Stab parat zu halten.

Snape bekam seine Gesichtszüge nicht schnell genug in den Griff, um den Älteren nicht noch für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Überraschung sehen zu lassen.

„Ich bin mir durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass das Ding bei dir in besseren Händen ist", sagte Sullivan und sah seinem Gegenüber dabei unverwandt in die Augen.

„Und was war das dann gerade?", knurrte Snape und nahm den Stab wieder an sich. „Eine reine Machtdemonstration, um mir zu zeigen, wo mein Platz ist, oder nur eine kleine Einlage zu deiner Unterhaltung."

„Ein wenig von beidem", gab Sullivan ungeniert zurück. „Aber nicht zuletzt auch eine Notwendigkeit. Ich wollte den Stab unbedingt auf etwaige Ungewöhnlichkeiten überprüfen, um nicht eine böse Überraschung zu erleben, falls Riddle irgendwelche Extras eingebaut hat. Aber wie es scheint, hat der mächtigste Schwarzmagier unserer Zeit nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm jemand seinen Stab klaut", schloss er amüsiert.

„Du hättest mich auch darum bitten können", knurrte Snape.

„Ja – natürlich hätte ich das gekonnt", entgegnete Sullivan. „Aber in Zukunft habe ich vielleicht auch nicht immer Zeit, dich zu bitten oder zu fragen, wenn ich etwas von dir will. Du bist nun kein Einzelkämpfer mehr, sondern Teil einer Truppe - und das zu demonstrieren war der Hauptzweck dieser kleinen Übung."

Snapes Augen wurden schmal. „Und du meinst wirklich, mich ‚erziehen' zu wollen wie einen deiner Lehrlinge, ist die passende Methode, mir den Teamgeist-Gedanken näher zu bringen?" Den aufkeimenden Gedanken, dass er an Sullivans Stelle durchaus ähnlich gehandelt hätte, stopfte er eilig dahin zurück, wo er hergekommen war.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dich das überzeugt", entgegnete Sullivan schulterzuckend, „aber solange es dich ausreichend motiviert, dich zu fügen und keine Extratouren zu versuchen, ist mir der Rest für den Moment eigentlich egal."

„Wie motivierend kann es wohl sein, von einem aufgeblasenen, arroganten Sack zu dessen Vergnügen herumkommandiert zu werden?", zischte Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht genau..." Sullivan lächelte. „Vielleicht solltest du zu diesem Thema bei Gelegenheit eine Umfrage bei deinen ehemaligen Schülern machen."

„Ich bin nicht dein Schüler", sagte Snape gepresst.

„Nein, das bist du nicht", entgegnete Sullivan. „Ich denke, es gäbe auch kaum etwas, das ich dir noch beibringen könnte. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bist du der bessere und stärkere Magier von uns beiden – glaub nicht, dass mir das nicht bewusst ist. Was meinst du, warum ich denke, dass dieser Zauberstab bei dir am besten aufgehoben ist? Weil du ihn beherrschen wirst und nicht umgekehrt." Sullivan lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, ohne den misstrauisch dreinblickenden Tränkemeister aus den Augen zu lassen. „Trotzdem wirst du nicht dein eigenes Ding durchziehen, wenn der Kampf gegen Riddle in die nächste Runde geht", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Du hast natürlich Mitspracherecht, wie jedes Mitglied des Ordens. Dein Wort wird vermutlich auf Grund deiner Erfahrung sogar eher stärker ins Gewicht fallen - falls dieser Umstand nicht von der Antipathie, die dir die meisten entgegenbringen, schon im Vorfeld zunichte gemacht wird, was ich nicht hoffen möchte. Aber letztendlich, hast du dich an die Entscheidungen zu halten, die getroffen werden und dich dementsprechend der Führung des Ordens unterzuordnen... auch wenn es eventuell ein aufgeblasener, arroganter Sack sein sollte, der die Befehle erteilt."

Snape starrte den alten Mann noch immer zornig an. „Bist du fertig?", fragte er nach einer Weile eisig.

„Fürs erste, ja", antwortete Sullivan.

„Als ich diesen Gehorsams-Eid geschworen habe, war mir klar, dass du der einzige der vier Ordensführer bist, der ihn für seine eigenen Zwecke missbrauchen würde", sagte Snape. „Weder Minerva, noch Remus oder Kingsley sind dazu skrupellos genug. Ich war mir sicher, dass du die Gelegenheit ausnutzen würdest, dich erneut für die Demütigung zu rächen, die ich dir in dem Haus des Ministeriumsbeamten zugefügt habe – vor allem, nachdem deine anderen diesbezüglichen Versuche während meiner Gefangenschaft hier nicht ganz den erwarteten Effekt hatten."

Sullivan sah ihn interessiert an, schien jedoch nicht vorzuhaben, sich gegen den Vorwurf zu verteidigen.

„Ich werde das aushalten, weil alles andere mich von meinem erklärten Ziel, den Lord zu besiegen, ablenken würde", fuhr Snape fort, „und auch, weil ich deine Gründe zu einem gewissen Teil nachvollziehen kann. Aber wenn dieses Ziel erreicht ist und ich wieder von diesem Eid befreit werde – falls ich dann der Meinung sein sollte, dass du es übertrieben hast, mit deiner Rache, glaub mir David - dann werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, dir das nachhaltig mitzuteilen."

Sullivan zeigte sich nicht sehr beeindruckt von der Drohung. „Mach das!", sagte er knapp. „Und weil wir gerade dabei sind – falls du Tamara schlecht behandelst, werde ICH Mittel und Wege finden, DIR den Arsch aufzureißen."

Snape lachte bitter. „Das ist es, worum es dir eigentlich geht, nicht wahr? Dass du Tamara nicht haben kannst. Und du wirst sie auch nicht bekommen, solange sie mich will, da kannst du ganz sicher sein."

Endlich flackerte auch in den Augen des älteren Zauberers ein wenig Wut auf.

Nun lehnte Snape sich entspannt zurück. „Ich sollte wohl vorsichtshalber darauf achten, dass du dich im Gefecht nie hinter mir befindest – nachdem du deine Schülerin schon einmal beim Trösten flachgelegt hast... vielleicht baust du ja darauf, dass es noch einmal auf diese Art funktioniert...?"

Sullivan sah einen Moment lang aus, als wolle er zuschlagen. Seine Stimme klang allerdings völlig gefasst, als er Snape schließlich antwortete. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf, dass ich dir nicht nach dem Leben trachte und dass ich dich niemals hinterrücks angreifen werde. Reicht das, oder bestehst du auf einem magischen Schwur?"

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu der neuen Ordensführung reicht mir das Ehrenwort eines Verbündeten durchaus", entgegnete Snape kühl.

Eine Weile starrten sich die beiden Männer noch an, dann stand der Tränkemeister wortlos auf und verließ den Raum.

In Tamaras Zimmer zurückgekehrt, entkleidete er sich leise und ohne das Licht anzumachen. Seine Hoffnung, dass Tamara, die bis jetzt keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, schon eingeschlafen war, musste er begraben, kaum dass er sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt hatte.

„Was war los? Was wollte David?", fragte sie und schlang ihren Arm um seine Mitte.

„Nichts!"

Natürlich gab sie sich damit nicht zufrieden „Irgendetwas muss er doch von dir gewollt haben."

„War nicht wichtig." Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu. „Schlaf jetzt!"

„Severus..."

„Schlaf!", knurrte Snape.

Tamara beschloss, die Klärung der Frage auf morgen zu verschieben. Den Arm noch immer um seine Taille gelegt und fast verwundert, dass er sich nicht auch noch ihrer Berührung entzog, starrte sie mit weit geöffneten Augen in die Dunkelheit.

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir schreibt, was ihr davon haltet. _:)


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20 – Hühnchen**

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, als Snape erwachte, weil er erneut Sullivans Präsenz in seinem Bewusstsein spürte, zusammen mit der Aufforderung, hinunter zu kommen. Nur in Gedanken fluchend, damit er Tamara nicht aufweckte, setzte er sich vorsichtig auf und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Seine Kleidung legte er in Sekundenschnelle mittels Magie an und schon kurz darauf war er auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoß.

Sullivan stand in dem unbeleuchteten Flur, am Fenster neben der Eingangstür, und sah durch einen Spalt zwischen den Gardinen hinaus. „Wir haben Besuch", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. Er schien Snapes Anwesenheit gespürt zu haben, obwohl dieser sich geräuschlos genähert hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten trat Snape neben den Hausherrn und sah hinaus in das Zwielicht des nahenden Morgens.

„Dort drüben, hinter der alten Eiche links vom Tor", sagte Sullivan, dem anderen seinen Platz freimachend, „rechts davon, hinter der Hecke und hinter dem Gebüsch bei der Straße.

Snape beobachtete die von Sullivan genannten Stellen eine nach der anderen, bis er die dunklen Gestalten die sich nur durch minimale Bewegungen verrieten, ausmachen konnte.

„Seit wann sind sie da?", fragte er.

„Etwa zehn Minuten", erwiderte Sullivan.

„Sind es wirklich nur die drei?"

„Mein Frühwarnsystem hat nur diese drei gemeldet, was aber nicht ausschließt, dass noch andere da sind, die noch nicht nahe genug an den Zaun herangekommen sind, um erkannt zu werden." Sullivan schien diese Vorstellung nicht besonders zu beunruhigen. „Aber nachdem sie nicht herein können, ohne sich dabei umzubringen", fuhr er fort, „braucht uns das nicht weiter aufregen – wir müssen nur vorsichtig sein, wenn wir das Haus verlassen."

„Wie kommt Lucius hierher zurück, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass sie ihn entdecken?", wiederholte Snape die Frage, die er schon vor ein paar Stunden gestellt hatte, ohne eine befriedigende Antwort darauf erhalten zu haben.

Diesmal klärte Sullivan ihn jedoch bereitwillig auf. „Besucher, die aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht den regulären Weg nehmen können, apparieren ungefähr fünf Kilometer von hier, auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, in eine Schutzhütte die ziemlich gut versteckt im Wald liegt. Von da reisen sie per Portschlüssel, die sich dort in Form von alten ausgetrockneten Tannenzapfen reichlich befinden, direkt in das dichteste Unterholz meines Gartens, beziehungsweise zu einer kleinen Lichtung, inmitten dieses Dickichts. Allerdings können die Besucher von da aus nur weiterkommen, wenn ich sie – nach dem Alarm, der bei der Ankunft ausgelöst wird – dort heraushole, denn das Unterholz reagiert etwas... nennen wie es mal eigenwillig auf etwaige Befreiungsversuche. Und damit mir nicht etwa andauernd harmlose Wanderer in den Garten schneien, die in der Hütte nur Schutz vor einem Regenschauer gesucht haben, ist die Wirksamkeit der Portschlüssel, an die Benennung eines Passwortes gekoppelt."

Snape sah den alten Mann kopfschüttelnd, aber nicht ohne Anerkennung an. „Und ich dachte immer, Moody wäre paranoid", sagte er mit einem kurzen angedeuteten Grinsen.

„Alastor IST paranoid – zumindest manchmal", entgegnete Sullivan. „Ich dagegen bin nur vorsichtig."

Er warf einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er sich gänzlich abwandte. „Minerva und die anderen werden bald hier sein. Möchtest du eine Tasse Kaffee, während wir auf sie warten?"

Snape versuchte, sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nach der gestrigen Auseinandersetzung mit Sullivan hatte er bei dem erneuten Ruf eher damit gerechnet, dass der Alte es ausnutzen würde, dass noch niemand da war, der im auf die Finger sehen konnte - dass er ihn noch einmal in die Knie zwingen würde, um der Demonstration vom Vortag mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen – und nun bekam er Kaffee angeboten.

„Ja, gerne", erwiderte er etwas steif.

„Dann komm mit", sagte Sullivan und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Snape folge ihm und sah zu, wie er mit ein wenig Zuhilfenahme von Magie, um das Wasser schneller zum Kochen zu bringen, Kaffee aufbrühte und auch eine Kanne Tee zubereitete. Allein schon der Geruch, der gleich darauf den Raum durchströmte, legte sich besänftigend um die am Morgen noch ziemlich anfälligen Nerven des Tränkemeisters.

Kurz darauf saßen sie – jeder mit einer Tasse vor sich, aus der der Dampf aufstieg - schweigend am Küchentisch. Doch im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht, war das Schweigen nicht eisig und von Feindseeligkeit geprägt, sondern wirkte fast friedlich... oder zumindest wie ein einvernehmlicher Waffenstillstand.

Erst als auf dem Flur das leise Geräusch von Schritten erklang, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Männer von ihrem wohltuenden Kokon aus Stille und heißen Getränken und erhoben sich.

Snape, der schon befürchtet hatte, Tamara wäre aufgewacht, war erleichtert, als McGonagall die Küche betrat. Als sie ihn sah, gab sie ein kleines, helles Geräusch von sich und ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle sie ihn umarmen, aber schließlich blieb sie doch noch vor ihm stehen, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und bekundete ihre Freude mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Severus!", sagte sie mit bewegter Stimme. „Ich bin so froh, dich wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. Wo ist Tamara? Geht es ihr gut?", fügte sie besorgt hinzu.

„Sie ist oben und schläft", beruhigte Snape sie.

McGonagall seufzte erleichtert und der Hausherr bot ihr einen Stuhl und Tee an, was sie beides dankend annahm.

„Es wäre vielleicht günstig, mit der Berichterstattung zu warten, bis alle hier sind", schlug Sullivan vor, „sonst muss Severus seine Geschichte viermal erzählen."

„Da hast du natürlich Recht", erwiderte McGonagall, „auch wenn ich es kaum erwarten kann, sie zu hören." Sie lächelte beide Männer kurz an, ehe sie ihre gewohnt strenge und gefasste Miene aufsetzte. „Habt ihr beide eure... Differenzen mittlerweile beilegen können?", erkundigte sie sich und ihr Blick verweilte dabei auf Sullivan.

Der machte ein gleichmütiges Gesicht und sah Snape auffordernd an. „Das ist DIE Gelegenheit, dich über mich zu beschweren, Severus", sagte er ironisch.

Snape erwiderte den Blick des alten Mannes ohne sichtbare Regung. „Wir arbeiten daran", sagte er dann an McGonagall gewandt.

Diese jedoch war nun misstrauisch geworden. „Was gäbe es denn, worüber er sich beschweren könnte, David?"

„Nichts!", beantwortete Snape an dessen Stelle energisch die Frage.

McGonagall jedoch schien sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben. Sie fixierte weiterhin Sullivan, der jedoch nur die Schultern zuckte und mit einer Geste auf Snape wies, die _‚Was willst du noch? Du hast es doch gehört.'_ als Untertitel trug.

Mit einer deutlich missbilligenden Miene wandte sich McGonagall ihrem Tee zu und verfiel danach in vorwurfsvolles Schweigen, was aber keinen der beiden Männer zu beeindrucken schien.

Die neuerliche, nun gar nicht mehr so friedliche Stille wurde beendet, als ein durchdringender Pfeifton erklang, der wohl anzeigte, dass ein Besucher im Unterholz gelandet war. Sullivan machte sich auf den Weg zur Hintertür, um den Ankömmling zu befreien und in Empfang zu nehmen. Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, startete McGonagall einen neuen Versuch.

„Was hat er dir angetan?", fragte sie scharf.

„Nichts!", stöhnte Snape entnervt und verdrehte die Augen. „Du scheinst deinem Ordensführer-Kollegen nicht über den Weg zu trauen", fügte er bissig hinzu. „Keine sehr gute Vorraussetzung für eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit."

McGonagall bekam schmale Lippen ob dieses Vorwurfs. „Ich vertraue David in allem", gab sie zurück, „außer wenn es um dich geht. Die Rivalität, die daraus entsteht, dass ihr beide Gefühle für Tamara habt, ist ein nicht zu unterschätzender Faktor, bei dem sich mir unweigerlich der Vergleich mit einem Pulverfass aufdrängt, an dem die Lunte bereits munter kokelt."

Snape hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. McGonagall wusste darüber Bescheid? „Er hat mit dir über seine Gefühle für Tamara gesprochen?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Nein, aber wer David ein bisschen besser kennt, kann ihm ansehen, dass er mehr für sie empfindet, als für eine gewöhnliche Schülerin", belehrte ihn McGonagall.

Snape verzichtete darauf, sich laut über diese typisch weibliche Art der Beweisaufnahme zu äußern, zumal er der alten Dame durchaus die Menschenkenntnis und das nötige Einfühlungsvermögen zutraute, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen – was ihr im Fall von Sullivan ja auch eindeutig gelungen war. „Ich werde mich durch diese ‚kokelnde Lunte' nicht beeinflussen lassen, wenn es darum geht, unser Ziel zu erreichen", sagte er stattdessen.

„Das weiß ich, Severus", entgegnete McGonagall und schenkte ihm einen warmen Blick.

„...und alles andere ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir", beendete Snape seinen Satz.

„Wie du meinst", sagte McGonagall, aber ihr Tonfall klang eher nach _‚selber schuld'_.

Sullivan brachte gleich drei Besucher mit – Shacklebolt, Podmore und Tonks, wobei Tonks sich immer noch darüber amüsierte, wie eng es zu dritt im Gestrüpp gewesen war und Sullivan sich immer noch darüber mokierte, wie man nur so doof sein konnte, zu dritt die Reise dorthinein anzutreten.

„Severus!", rief Tonks erfreut, sobald sie des Tränkemeisters ansichtig wurde und auch Shacklebolt schien sich zu freuen, während Podmore aussah wie immer – neutral.

Während sich alle um den Küchentisch setzten und die Tasse Kaffee, beziehungsweise Tee tranken, mit der ihr Gastgeber sie versorgt hatte, erzählte Snape die Geschichte der vorigen Nacht zum zweiten Mal. Die Erleichterung, dass er nun eindeutig Stellung bezogen hatte, war den Reaktionen seiner Zuhörer größtenteils deutlich anzumerken und auch die Anerkennung, für seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort. McGonagall strahlte geradezu vor Stolz auf ihren Schützling. Auch Tamara, die mit ihrem mutigen Handeln, den Fehler sich entführen zu lassen, wieder wett gemacht zu haben schien, wurde gelobt, aber erst, als die Sprache auf die zukünftige Rolle von Malfoy kam, dessen Tat sie bei der Schilderung alle mit überraschten und zum Teil anerkennenden Blicken gewürdigt hatten, kam richtig Leben in die Runde.

„Ihr meint wirklich, wir sollen Malfoy vertrauen, falls er sich bereit erklären würde, sich uns anzuschließen?", fragte Tonks kritisch. Sie sah dabei zwischen Snape und Sullivan hin und her.

„Es liegt mir fern, Malfoy zu vertrauen", erwiderte Sullivan, „aber er wäre eine große Hilfe für uns... und ich denke, wenn er zu dem Schluss kommen sollte, dass eine Zusammenarbeit mit uns ihm den größten Vorteil verschafft, wird er es auch durchziehen.

„Zumindest solange ihm niemand ein besseres Angebot macht...", ergänzte Shacklebolt.

„Es wäre ein Risiko", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich.

„Auch kein sehr viel größeres als du es, ohne lang zu fackeln, bei Severus eingegangen bist", brummte Sullivan.

„Also wirklich!", schnaubte McGonagall.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr ignorierte Snape die Stichelei einfach.

„Ich sehe das genauso wie David", sagte er ruhig. „Lucius wird das tun, was ihm am meisten Nutzen bringt. Wenn er sich erst einmal entschlossen hat, uns zu unterstützen, ist er ein verlässlicher Partner."

„Und was, wenn er darauf scharf ist, selbst Voldemorts Platz einzunehmen und den Orden nur dazu benutzt, an die Macht zu kommen?", fragte Tonks. Podmore, der wohl gerade dabei gewesen war, denselben Gedanken zu formulieren nickte zustimmend.

„Lucius ist Geschäftsmann", sagte Snape. „Er ist bestrebt, den Reichtum seiner Familie zu mehren. Natürlich spielt dabei auch Macht eine große Rolle, aber es ist dennoch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er Ambitionen hat, Diktator zu werden."

„Das versuch mal Mad-Eye zu verklickern", meinte Tonks grinsend.

„Oder den Weasleys", fügte Shacklebolt nachdenklich hinzu. „Malfoy hat jahrelang auf sie herabgesehen und kaum eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sie in der Öffentlichkeit bloßzustellen."

„Natürlich - Molly und Arthur würden Malfoy nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfangen", meldete sich McGonagall zu Wort, „aber sie würden die Interessen des Ordens mit Sicherheit über ihre eigene Abneigung stellen. Und was Alastor betrifft... den wird David übernehmen, nicht wahr?" Sie warf Sullivan einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Der verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber. „Er wird es letztendlich akzeptieren – wie bei Severus – weil die Entscheidungen des Ordens auch für ihn bindend sind, aber über den Weg trauen wird er keinem von beiden... und das kann man wohl auch nicht von ihm verlangen."

Snape verzog verächtlich den Mund, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Sind wir uns darüber einig, dass Malfoy eine große Hilfe im Kampf gegen Riddle wäre?", fragte Sullivan in die Runde.

„Ja! Wenn er uns wirklich unterstützt – keine Frage", sagte McGonagall.

„Sein Insiderwissen wäre viel wert", ergänzte Shacklebolt.

„Hm", machte Podmore und nickte.

„Es wäre sicher auch spannend, wie der feine Herr sich uns Normalos gegenüber verhält", sagte Tonks schmunzelnd, nachdem sie ebenfall ihre Zustimmung signalisiert hatte. Die belustigten Mienen der anderen, machten klar, dass sie genau wussten, wovon die Aurorin gesprochen hatte.

„Vielleicht zerbrechen wir uns ja ganz umsonst den Kopf", sagte Sullivan, „aber falls Malfoy wirklich bereit ist, das Angebot anzunehmen, ist es gut, dass wir uns einig sind. Für den Fall, dass er es nicht annimmt, habe ich ihm zugesichert, dass wir ihn und seine Familie unbehelligt gehen lassen", fügte er hinzu und warf einen Blick in die Runde, der klar machte, dass er in diesem Punkt nicht verhandeln würde.

„Natürlich! Das sind wir ihm schuldig", sagte McGonagall und sah Snape dabei einen Moment lang an. „Ich schlage vor, du rufst mich und Kingsley", wandte sie sich dann an Sullivan, „wenn er wieder auftaucht und tatsächlich gewillt ist, uns zu unterstützen. Auf Remus müssen wir noch bis morgen verzichten, aber ich bin sicher, er geht mit unserer Meinung konform."

Die Ordensmitglieder verließen das Grundstück auf demselben Weg, auf dem sie es betreten hatten und Snape, der keine Veranlassung sah, Sullivan weiter Gesellschaft zu leisten, ging wieder hinauf in Tamaras Zimmer. Sie schien noch immer zu schlafen, was sie nach den Aufregungen der letzten Stunden auch sicher nötig hatte. Um sie nicht zu wecken, entkleidete er sich lautlos und legte sich vorsichtig zu ihr ins Bett. Sowie sein Körper die Matratze berührte, drehte Tamara sich herum und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Wo bist du gewesen?", murmelte sie schlaftrunken.

„In der Küche", antwortete Snape. „Schlaf weiter!"

Der direkte, wenn auch eher sanft ausgesprochene Befehl, schien bei Tamara das genaue Gegenteil zu bewirken. „Und wenn ich nicht mehr schlafen will?", flüsterte sie, wickelte ihr Bein um Snapes Hüfte und presste ihr Becken herausfordernd an seinen Unterleib.

„Dann wäre das vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um das ein oder andere Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen", sagte Snape streng.

„Lass den armen Hühnchen doch eine Weile ihre Federn", flötete Tamara. Sie rieb sich an ihm und stellte entzückt fest, dass dies nicht ohne Wirkung blieb. Das, was da so hart an ihr Schambein drückte, schien durchaus ihrem Wunsch entgegenzukommen, unangenehme Themen bis auf Weiteres zu verschieben.

Snapes war zunächst bemüht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass seine untere Hälfte bereits dabei war, zu kapitulieren. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, wie ich mich in eine derart undisziplinierte Frau verlieben konnte?", fragte er barsch, aber mit einem viel versprechenden, rauen Unterton.

„Vielleicht, weil du dich berufen fühlst, mich zu disziplinieren...?", schlug Tamara vor und zog ihm ihre Fingernägel langsam, aber mit Nachdruck über den Rücken.

Eine Sekunde später fand sie sich auf dem Rücken wieder, ihre beiden Handgelenke von Severus linker Hand über ihrem Kopf ins Kissen gepresst, während seine Rechte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel drängte, die sie nach einem kurzen Scheinwiderstand bereitwillig spreizte.

„Das könnte sein." Sein Raunen klang verheißungsvoll in ihren Ohren. Er drang mit den Fingern in sie ein und verteilte die Nässe, die er vorfand auf ihren Schamlippen und auf der Klitoris, um sie danach zu reiben, bis sie vor angespannter Erregung vibrierte.

„Nimm mich!", stöhnte sie leise. „Nimm mich doch endlich."

„Ich befürchte, du verstehst etwas ganz anderes unter ‚Disziplinieren' als ich", entgegnete er sarkastisch und hörte gleichzeitig auf, sie zu stimulieren, womit er einen kleinen enttäuschten Aufschrei produzierte.

„Aber du willst es doch auch, Severus!", jammerte sie und schielte nach seinem Penis, der noch immer einsatzbereit in die Höhe ragte.

„Ich kann warten!", entgegnete er mit genüsslicher Überheblichkeit.

„Bastard!", fauchte Tamara, wand sich in seinem Griff und streckte ihm in eindeutig auffordernder Absicht ihr Becken entgegen.

„Ich kann lange warten", bemerkte Snape grinsend, ohne ihren Bemühungen auch nur im Ansatz entgegenzukommen.

Tamara hob den Kopf, soweit sein Griff das zuließ. „Das kann ich auch!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Snape und beugte sich über sie, um an ihren Brustwarzen zu saugen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erneut vor Erregung keuchte. „Severus – du machst mich wahnsinnig", flüsterte sie rau.

„Das gehört zu meinem Plan", erwiderte er ungerührt.

„Bitte!", hauchte sie und setzte ein vorgeblich demütiges Gesicht auf.

„Nein – so leicht werde ich es dir nicht machen", belehrte er sie nachsichtig.

Tamara gab ein heiseres Knurren von sich und versuchte abermals, sich von ihm zu befreien – diesmal in der Absicht, es tatsächlich zu schaffen, aber er umklammerte eisern ihre Handgelenke und hielt mit der anderen Hand ihren Unterleib fest auf die Matratze gedrückt, damit sie sich nicht drehen konnte.

„Gut...", seufzte sie nach kurzer Zeit resignierend und überdies schwer atmend, „was willst du machen, während du wartest?"

„Ich denke, ich werde diese Hühnchen-Sache in Angriff nehmen", sagte Snape in freundlichem Plauderton.

„JETZT?", Tamara starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja! Die Gelegenheit ist günstig", meinte Snape. „Immerhin habe ich gerade deine volle Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Du bist... verrückt", zischte Tamara und drehte den Kopf weg. „Na schön – lass mich los, dann reden wir."

„Nein! Ich lasse dich nicht los und du wirst hauptsächlich zuhören, nicht reden. Und schau mich dabei an!" Nachdem sie darauf nicht reagierte – wenn man von ihren wütend geblähten Nasenflügeln beim Ausatmen einmal absah – nützte er nun sein Körpergewicht um sie flach auf der Matratze zu halten, indem er sich rittlings auf sie setzte, und griff mit der frei gewordenen Hand nach ihrem Kinn, um sie dazu zu bewegen, ihn anzusehen.

Tamara versuchte ihn zu beißen, aber er wich ihren Zähnen gekonnt aus.

„Dass du gestern Morgen einfach alleine aus dem Haus spaziert bist", begann er seinen Vortrag, „ohne deinem Meister Bescheid zu sagen..."

„Du meinst wohl ‚ohne um ERLAUBNIS zu fragen'", fiel Tamara ihm wütend ins Wort.

„...und noch dazu, ohne irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen", fuhr Snape unbeirrt fort, „obwohl du ganz genau wusstest, wie angespannt die Lage war, seit ich in eure Gefangenschaft geriet, war einfach nur abgrundtief dumm und unverantwortlich. Und wenn du meine Schülerin wärst, würde ich dich solange dafür büßen lassen, bis ich sicher sein könnte, dass du von deinem hirnverbrannten Leichtsinn geheilt bist."

„Dann kann ich ja heilfroh sein, dass ich nicht deine Schülerin bin", fauchte Tamara und versuchte sich abermals aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Darüber können wir uns weiter unterhalten, wenn du mit deinem guten Freund David gesprochen hast", sagte Snape mit einem deutlich schadenfrohen Unterton. Er nahm die zweite Hand zu Hilfe und drückte ihre Arme nun beiderseits ihres Kopfes in das Kissen, was zwar für ihn etwas bequemer war, für Tamara - ihrer wütenden Miene nach - aber ein genauso unbefriedigende Position zu sein schien, wie die vorherige.

„Danach warst du unglaublicherweise unvorsichtig genug, mich zu berühren, als wir bei der Übergabe in dem Steinbruch aneinander vorbeigingen", fuhr Snape in seiner Aufzählung ihrer Verfehlungen fort. „Was hat dich nur geritten, das zu tun? War dir denn nicht klar, dass Lucius mit Tricks arbeiten würde?"

„Er hat mir verboten, dich zu berühren, weil er dem Orden solche Tricks unterstellt hat", entgegnete Tamara gepresst.

„Na bravo – und du bist darauf hereingefallen", meinte Snape zynisch.

„Ich hatte Angst, dich vielleicht nie wieder berühren zu können", flüsterte Tamara mit vibrierender Stimme.

Der spöttische Ausdruck in Snape Gesicht wurde ein wenig milder.

„Na schön – das ist ein Argument", sagte er gnädig. „Unmittelbar danach hast du dich mit Lucius angelegt – auch nicht sehr schlau, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt dein Leben in seiner Hand hielt."

„Ach was soll's?", erwiderte Tamara bissig. „Du warst ja dabei, um mich vor DEINEM guten Freund Lucius zu beschützen."

Snape brummte unwillig und sah sie strafend an, schien das Thema aber nicht vertiefen zu wollen.

„Als die drei Todesser das Schlafzimmer stürmten hast du gut reagiert und dich endlich einmal vernünftig verhalten, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt", Snapes Stirn furchte sich bedrohlich, „als der Lord dich angesprochen hat. Was zum Teufel hat dich geritten, ihn Mr. Riddle zu nennen? Ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen. Wie konntest du nur so unbesonnen und so extrem dämlich sein, ihn zu reizen? Trotz ist in einer solchen Situation wirklich absolut unangebracht."

„Ich habe...", begann Tamara, brach dann aber ab und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was?", fragte Snape schneidend.

„Es hat mich so wütend gemacht, wie er dich behandelt", sagte Tamara leise, „und es hat mich... wahnsinnig gemacht, wie... demütig du dich ihm gegenüber verhalten hast", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

Snape seufzte und legte für einen Sekunde die Augen schließend den Kopf in den Nacken. „Tamara", sagte er dann resigniert. „Ich habe diese Rolle so lange gespielt – es hat mir nichts mehr ausgemacht... na ja – fast nichts. Dass es dich angewidert hat, mich vor ihm kriechen zu sehen, kann ich verstehen, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du dich unheimlich bescheuert verhalten hast. Du hattest großes Glück, dass du nicht mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen musstest, ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

Tamara schluckte, dann nickte sie und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie nicht verhindern konnte, dass die bloße Erinnerung an den Kampf in Malfoys Haus ihren Puls in die Höhe trieb. „Das weiß ich und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich mich so habe gehen lassen", entschuldigte sie sich, „aber es tut mir ganz und gar nicht leid, was dabei herausgekommen ist", fügte sie gleich darauf herausfordernd hinzu.

„Womit wir auch schon beim Kernpunkt dieser Besprechung angelangt wären", knurrte Snape.

„Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, vor anderen Leuten so mit mir zu reden, wie du es gestern getan hast, wird es dir leid tun." Sein Blick war genauso scharf, wie seine Stimme. „Die Art, wie du mich vor deinem Lehrmeister und den Malfoys angefahren hast, dass ich es - ganz im Gegensatz zu dir - wohl Scheiße fände, nicht mehr Todesser ‚spielen' zu können, war eindeutig mehr, als ich zu tolerieren gewillt bin."

„Ich war wütend", verteidigte Tamara sich - ihre Zerknirschung hielt sich offensichtlich in Grenzen.

„Und? Dann lern gefälligst, dich zu beherrschen", gab Snape ungehalten zurück.

„Außerdem hatte ich Recht", setzte Tamara nach.

„Selbst wenn das so wäre - dein Ton und die Art, wie du dich auszudrücken beliebtest, waren ganz eindeutig unakzeptabel", belehrte Snape sie streng.

Die typische Lehrermiene, die er dabei zog – obwohl er nackt über ihr kniete und sie festhielt – reizte Tamara zum Lachen. Sie gab diesem Drang einen kurzen Moment nach, was diese Miene, die sie gerade noch erheiternd gefunden hatte, schlagartig in etwas Gefährlicheres verwandelte.

„Amüsiere ich dich?", fragte Snape eisig.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Tamara aufrichtig. „Es ist nur... seltsam, wenn du mich so tadelst und gleichzeitig nackt auf mir sitzt..."

„Weder das eine, noch das andere ist lustig", sagte Snape und zog die linke Augenbraue hoch, was Tamara beinahe den nächsten Heiterkeitsanfall bescherte.

„Aber die Kombination", entgegnete sie mühsam beherrscht.

„Ach ja?" Die Augenbraue wanderte noch ein paar Millimeter höher.

Tamara nickte heftig und schielte dann auf seinen Unterleib. „Wie kann einer einen Ständer haben und gleichzeitig so geschraubt daherreden?", fragte sie mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

„Das kommt vermutlich daher, dass ich mich schon darauf freue, dir deine Unverschämtheit auszutreiben", sagte Snape mit seidenweicher Stimme.

Tamara kannte diesen Tonfall. Er kam für gewöhnlich unmittelbar vor einer Gemeinheit.

„Sollte ich mich jetzt fürchten?", fragte sie provozierend.

Snape sah ungerührt auf sie herab. „Entweder das, oder du versprichst mir jetzt gleich, mich in Zukunft nur noch mit dem angemessenen Respekt zu behandeln... angemessen nach MEINEN Kriterien."

„Das kannst du vergessen", schnaubte Tamara.

„Wie du meinst", entgegnete Snape gleichmütig. Er schwang sich von ihr herunter, richtete sich auf und zog Tamara dabei mit sich. Sie kniete noch auf dem Bett, als er schon daneben stand und ehe sie den Gedanken noch zu Ende gedacht hatte, was er nun wohl vorhatte, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und zerrte an Tamaras Handgelenken, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und bäuchlings auf seinen Oberschenkeln landete. Sie wehrte sich verbissen, trotzdem fand sie sich Sekunden später mit auf dem Rücken verkreuzten und von Snape mit einer Hand eisern festgehaltenen Armen wieder. Seine andere Hand lag – diesen sachte tätschelnd – auf ihrem nackten Hinterteil.

„Das wirst du nicht wagen", fauchte sie aufgebracht. Ihr Ton klang leicht hysterisch aber zu ihrem Leidwesen hatte sie auch die Erregung, die sie dabei empfand, so behandelt zu werden, nicht ganz daraus verbannen können.

„Ach...? Und warum nicht?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Weil..." Tamara zögerte einen Moment... einen Moment, den Snape nutzte, um die Hand zu heben und sie auf ihren Hintern klatschen zu lassen – nicht übermäßig schmerzhaft aber doch beeindruckend.

Tamara gab ein wütendes Quietschgeräusch von sich. „Hör sofort auf!"

„Nein!" Die Hand sauste ein zweites Mal auf ihren nackten Po herab.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", rief Tamara.

„Fühlt es sich denn wie Spaß an?", erkundigte sich Snape vorgeblich überrascht und schlug gleich darauf noch einmal zu – diesmal schon erheblich fester.

„Au!", jaulte Tamara. „Du spinnst doch!"

Als Antwort darauf klatschte Snapes Hand erneut auf ihren Hintern.

„Hör auf!", schrie sie empört.

„Nein!" Ein weiterer Schlag folgte.

Die Schmerzen waren nun schon nicht mehr zu ignorieren und die seltsame Mischung aus Wut und Erregung, die Tamara bei dieser demütigenden Behandlung empfand, wühlte sie erheblich auf. Sie hielt ein paar der Schläge aus, die mit aufreizender Gleichmäßigkeit abwechselnd ihre beiden Pobacken trafen, ehe sie die Taktik änderte.

„Bitte Severus!", hauchte sie.

„Nein!" Es klatschte laut und ihre rechte Pobacke brannte wie Feuer.

„Was zum Teufel willst denn hören?", jammerte Tamara.

„Dass du dich für dein unverschämtes Benehmen entschuldigst und mir versprichst, dich in Zukunft respektvoll mir gegenüber zu verhalten", sagte Snape bevor er ihrer linken Hinterbacke die selbe Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, wie zuvor der rechten.

„Du weißt genau, dass so was nichts wert ist, wenn es erzwungen wird", begehrte Tamara auf.

„Das macht nichts – ich will es trotzdem hören", entgegnete Snape. Seine flache Hand erwischte schmerzhaft den Übergang des Pos zu den fest zusammengepressten Oberschenkeln.

Tamara schnappte nach Luft. „DU ELENDER BASTARD!" Als der nächste Schlag dieselbe Stelle traf, jaulte sie empört auf. „Na schön – es tut mir leid!", krächzte sie gleich darauf.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape während seine Hand sanft über die erhitzte, gerötete Haut ihrer Rückseite strich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich vor den anderen so unverschämt dir gegenüber benommen habe", beeilte sich Tamara den Satz zu ergänzen.

„Das klingt schon mal nicht schlecht", sagte Snape gönnerhaft um gleich darauf ein weiteres Mal seine Hand auf ihren Hintern klatschen zu lassen.

„Hey!", schrie Tamara. „Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt."

„Richtig, aber da fehlt noch was."

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass Severus die Hand erneut hob. „Ich verspreche, dich in Zukunft mit Respekt zu behandeln", keuchte Tamara.

„Schön, dass du das einsiehst", sagte Snape und senkte seine Hand wieder um ihren Hintern sanft zu streicheln. „Eine schöne Farbe", bemerkte er sinnend. „Rot steht dir gut."

Da er ihre Hände noch immer festhielt, schluckte Tamara die heftige Entgegnung herunter, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. „Könntest du mich jetzt vielleicht loslassen... bitte", sagte sie stattdessen.

„Natürlich", entgegnete er freundlich.

Tamara nahm ihre verspannten Arme nach vorne, stützte sich auf und schoss im nächsten Moment herum, um sich auf ihren Peiniger zu stürzen. Der hatte scheinbar damit gerechnet und nahm sie lachend in Empfang. Sie rangen eine zeitlang wild miteinander, wobei Tamara natürlich den Kürzeren zog, aber immerhin konnte sie ihm einige tiefe Kratzer am Arm und auf den Händen beibringen.

„Du bist ein mieser, gemeiner Sadist", zischte Tamara, als sie schließlich nahezu bewegungsunfähig unter ihm lag.

„Wenn du mich in den Wochen auf Hogwarts wirklich so gut kennen gelernt hast, wie du behauptest, wird das sicher keine Überraschung für dich sein", sagte Snape und biss sie in die Schulter.

„Nein – ich hatte es nur vergessen." Tamara versuchte zurück zu beißen, aber sie bekam den Kopf nicht hoch genug. Snape nützte ihr ‚Entgegenkommen' um sie mit einem Kuss zu überfallen, der ihr sofort wieder in Erinnerung rief, was sie eigentlich ursprünglich hier im Bett mit ihm hatte tun wollen. Sie verspannte sich nicht länger unter ihm, sondern drängte sich seinem Körper auffordernd entgegen.

Als er ihre Handgelenke losließ, um ihre Schenkel zu spreizen und in sie einzudringen, krallte Tamara ihm die Finger in die Schultern – allerdings nur so lange, bis er begann, sie mit tiefen, harten Stößen zu vögeln, die es nötig machten, dass sie sich stattdessen am Kopfteil des Bettes festhielt, um seinem Ansturm etwas entgegensetzen zu können. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut, was Snape noch mehr anzustacheln schien. Seine Finger schlossen sich wie Schaubstöcke um ihre Hüften, während er keuchend ihren Schoß durchpflügte. Das satte, klatschende Geräusch beim Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Körper und die gutturalen Laute, die ihrem Geliebten über die Lippen kamen, peitschten Tamaras Erregungskurve ebenso sehr in die Höhe, wie das unglaublich intensive Gefühl, vollkommen ausgefüllt und hart genommen zu werden.

Der Orgasmus brach über sie herein wie ein Orkan und sie schrie ihre Lust hemmungslos hinaus. Jeder weitere Stoß schien ihren Unterleib in Flammen zu setzen und als Snape ihr auf den Gipfel folgte und sich mit einem triumphierenden Knurren in ihr ergoss, verteilte sich die Wärme auf ihren ganzen Körper.

Kurz darauf, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte, ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb legte und seinem noch immer beschleunigten Herzschlag lauschte, hatte Tamara Severus bereits jegliche Gemeinheit vergeben. Sie wusste, wie er tickte und gerade das hatte sie von Anfang an ihm fasziniert. Sich darüber zu beschweren hieße, sich selbst zu belügen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie stattdessen.

„Immer noch?", fragte Snape ironisch.

„Ja, du Blödmann", erwiderte Tamara und zwickte ihn strafend in den Bauch. „Immer mehr!"

„Wirst du etwa schon wieder frech?", fragte Snape und hielt ihre Hand fest um weiteren Attacken zu entgehen.

„Das ist schon mal ein Vorschuss", meinte Tamara grinsend. „Schreib's mir gut für nächstes Mal."

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen", raunte er und allein der Tonfall verhalf Tamara zu einer wohligen Gänsehaut.

Eine Weile genoss sie nur das wundervolle Gefühl entspannt bei ihm zu liegen und die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was passiert war, während sie geschlafen hatte.

„Ist eigentlich Malfoy schon wieder zurück?", fragte sie. „Und war jemand vom Orden hier?"

Snape berichtete ihr von dem Gespräch mit den Ordensmitgliedern. „Lucius ist noch nicht zurück", sagte er zum Abschluss und in seinem Tonfall schwang dabei leichte Besorgnis mit.

„Er wird bestimmt bald kommen", sagte Tamara sanft.

„Hm..."

„Meinst du, dass er das Angebot annimmt und den Orden gegen den dunklen Lord unterstützt?", fragte Tamara.

„Ich hoffe es", seufzte Snape. „Wenn ihm irgendetwas daran liegt, auch nach einem Sturz des Lords in der Gesellschaft wieder Fuß zu fassen, müsste er es eigentlich annehmen."

„Und wie geht es dann weiter?", fragte Tamara. „Was wird als nächstes geschehen? Was wirst DU als nächstes tun?" Im gleichen Moment bereute sie ihre Frage und rechnete mit einer bissigen Antwort, die auf die Befehlsgewalt Davids Bezug nehmen würde, der er unterstand. Aber was sie befürchtet hatte, trat nicht ein.

„Ich muss nach Hogwarts", sagte er stattdessen.

„Warum das?", fragte Tamara. Noch während sie nachdachte, ob sie auf eine bestimmte Antwort hoffen durfte, gab Snape sie ihr bereits.

„Ich will meine Erinnerungen zurück haben", sagte er leise.

xxx

_tbc_

_Habt ihr noch Lust auf ein, zwei Kapitel? _:)


	21. Chapter 21

_Hallo liebe Leser – jetzt geht's weiter. Das Kapitel ist sehr lang geworden und trotzdem hat Snape noch keine einzige Erinnerung zurück. Malfoy ist schuld – der hat einfach zu viel gequasselt. _;)

xxx

**Kapitel 21 – Bedingungen**

Sullivan sah kurz von der auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Zeitung auf, als Tamara die Küche betrat. Über eine schmale Lesebrille hinweg, die tief auf seiner Nase saß, taxierte er seine Schülerin. „Draußen sind Todesser", sagte er statt einer Begrüßung, „ich will deinen Hintern nicht vor der Türe sehen."

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, David", entgegnete Tamara und wandte sich der Kaffeekanne zu, die frisch gefüllt bereitstand. „Und mir geht's gut, nett dass du fragst."

„Wie sollte es dir auch anders gehen, nach einer Nacht mit deinem Herzallerliebsten?", murmelte Sullivan, der sich wieder in den Tagespropheten vertieft hatte, ohne von selbigem aufzusehen.

Nachdem Tamara sich Kaffee eingeschenkt und zwei Scheiben Toast mit Butter und Marmelade bestrichen hatte, setzte sie sich zu Sullivan an den Tisch.

„David?", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihr Frühstück verspeist hatte.

„Was?", brummte er unfreundlich.

„Wirst du mich eigentlich weiter unterrichten?", fragte Tamara.

„Natürlich!", kam es unverändert brummig zurück.

Tamara lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und sah ihren Meister zweifelnd an. „Und werde ich das auch überleben?"

Endlich hob er den Kopf, nahm die Brille ab und sah sie an.

„Wenn du hart im Nehmen bist, stehen die Chancen dafür gar nicht so schlecht", gab er bissig zurück, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten wenigstens ein bisschen.

„Das beruhigt mich wirklich ungemein", seufzte Tamara. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest meine Ausbildung abbrechen, nachdem ich... wie war noch mal dein Originaltext... so dämlich war, mich von Malfoy entführen zu lassen."

„Es wäre doch unverantwortlich von mir, dich in diesem dämlichen Zustand zu belassen", meinte Sullivan süffisant. „Aber eines muss dir klar sein, was deine Ausbildung betrifft – ich werde mir dabei nicht im Geringsten von Snape dreinreden lassen, zum Beispiel, wenn ihm meine Lehrmethoden nicht gefallen sollten."

„Ich befürchte, deine Lehrmethoden liegen ganz auf seiner Linie", seufzte Tamara.

„Grundsätzlich vielleicht schon", sagte Sullivan abschätzig, „aber wenn er nicht derjenige ist, der sie ausführt, kann das ganz anders aussehen. Wo ist er eigentlich abgeblieben, dein Angebeteter? Schläft er noch?"

„Er wollte nach Mrs. Malfoy und ihrem Sohn sehen", antwortete Tamara.

„Narzissa war vorhin schon kurz hier", berichtete Sullivan. „Ich habe ihr ein Tablett mit Frühstück mitgegeben, da der hochwohlgeborene ‚Mister Malfoy junior' es vorgezogen hat, oben zu bleiben und sich nicht unters gemeine Volk zu mischen."

Tamara lächelte und nickte verständnisvoll. „Du magst Mrs. Malfoy, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich mag sie", gab Sullivan unumwunden zu. „Sie war meine Schülerin, als ich noch in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe – eine sehr angenehme, interessierte und intelligente Schülerin."

„Nicht so eine undisziplinierte Chaotin wie ich?"

„Richtig!", sagte Sullivan gnadenlos.

„Wirst du eigentlich jemals wieder nett zu mir sein, David?", fragte Tamara und seufzte herzergreifend.

Sullivan sah sie ein eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Hm... ja...", meinte er dann und verzog das Gesicht zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln, „wenn du Snape in die Wüste schickst, mache ich eine Flasche Champagner mit dir auf."

„Toll...", schnaubte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen. Kurz darauf wurde ihre Miene jedoch ernst. „Du fehlst mir, David", sagte sie leise. „Deine Freundschaft fehlt mir. Du bist in letzter Zeit... und ganz besonders, seit Severus hier ist, nur noch sauer auf mich. Ich würde das gerne wieder... in Ordnung bringen."

„Man kann nicht alles haben, Tamara", entgegnete Sullivan ebenso ernst.

„Heißt das, dass du nicht mehr mein Freund sein kannst...? Weil ich Severus liebe?", fragte Tamara bestürzt. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen dabei feucht wurden.

„Das heißt, dass ich das, was ich für dich empfinde, derzeit nicht auf eine Freundschaft reduzieren kann", sagte Sullivan tonlos, „und darum werde ich solange Abstand halten, bis ich es wieder kann."

Tamara sah ihn erschüttert an.

Sullivan beendete die Situation, indem er die Zeitung zusammenlegte, vom Tisch aufstand und seine Tasse in die Spüle stellte. Tamara hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben, war zögerlich ein paar Schritte hinter ihm her gegangen und starrte nun auf seinen Rücken.

„Kannst du mich wenigstens noch einmal in den Arm nehmen, bevor du wieder auf Abstand gehst", fragte sie kläglich.

Sullivan fuhr herum. „Bist du heute Nacht etwa nicht genug umarmt worden?", herrschte er sie an.

„Doch – aber das ist etwas anderes", verteidigte sich Tamara. Obwohl Sullivans Gesichtsausdruck eher dazu geeignet war, jemanden in die Flucht zu schlagen, trat sie näher an ihn heran und ließ ihre Stirn an seine Brust sinken. „Bitte, David..."

Einige Sekunden lang blieb Sullivan regungslos stehen und Tamara rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass er sie zurückstoßen würde. Als er sie endlich in die Arme nahm und an sich zog, schluchzte sie leise vor Erleichterung. „Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte sie.

„Ich will dein Mitleid nicht", knurrte Sullivan, aber er hielt sie weiterhin fest.

„Ich weiß..." Tamara schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und presste ihre Wange an seine Brust. Erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig bewusst, wie sehr sie seine Nähe vermisst hatte. David war der Mann, der ihr geholfen hatte, die letzten Jahre zu überstehen. Er war ihr bester Freund, ihr Ersatzvater, ihr Fels in der Brandung, er hatte sie aufgefangen, wenn sie zu verzweifeln drohte, und dafür gesorgt, dass sie den Mut nicht verlor. Bei ihm war sie zuhause, vielleicht sogar mehr, als sie es bei ihrer Familie jemals gewesen war.... und so seltsam das in Anbetracht ihres nicht mehr gerade jugendlichen Alters anmutete – sie fühlte sich, wie ein Vogel, der gerade aus dem Nest geschubst worden war. Auch wenn da draußen ein aufregendes Leben mit Severus auf sie wartete – im Moment empfand sie nur den Schmerz des Verlustes. „Ich liebe dich, David", sagte sie mit genau diesem Gefühl in der Stimme, „nicht so, wie du es dir vielleicht wünscht und ganz bestimmt nicht so, wie du es verdient hättest, aber ich liebe dich."

Zuerst erstarrte er, dann packte er sie bei den Schultern und schob sie von sich weg.

„Geh!", sagte er grob. „Verschwinde! Geh rauf zu Severus, damit du deine Prioritäten wieder auf die Reihe kriegst."

Tamara schnappte nach Luft, aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Eine unsichtbare Hand schien gerade dabei zu sein, ihre Eingeweide zu verknoten.

„Geh endlich!", herrschte Sullivan sie an, aber seine Stimme klang seltsam brüchig.

Auch nachdem sie erkannt hatte, dass er mühsam um seine Fassung rang, brachte Tamara es nicht fertig, sich zu bewegen und ihn alleine zu lassen. Als er seine Hand hob, weiteten sich ihre Augen... bis sie ihre Wange berührte und mit unverhoffter Zärtlichkeit darüber strich.

„Geh!", sagte er noch einmal leise, aber diesmal klang es wie eine Bitte.

Tamara sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang verzweifelt an, aber bevor ihre Augen überlaufen konnten, drehte sie sich um und ging. An der Tür warf sie Sullivan noch einmal einen Blick zu, aber er hatte sich bereits abgewandt. Beide Hände auf der Arbeitsplatte abgestützt und mit gesenktem Kopf stand er bewegungslos da.

Tamara verließ fluchtartig den Raum und war schon halb auf dem Weg nach draußen, als ihr einfiel, dass David ihr wegen der Todesser untersagt hatte, hinauszugehen. Sie machte kehrt und stürmte durch den Flur zurück und die Treppe hinauf. Sie musste unbedingt einen Augenblick allein sein – Severus war bei den Malfoys, also würde sie in ihrem Zimmer die nötige Ruhe finden, um sich wieder zu fassen.

Sie hatte den obersten Treppenabsatz fast erreicht, als Snape die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter sich schloss und auf die Treppe zukam. Tamara drehte den Kopf weg, aber es war zu spät.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und vereitelte ihren Versuch, sich einfach an ihm vorbei zu drücken, indem er sie am Arm festhielt.

„Nichts", murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Hm...", machte Snape skeptisch. „Sullivan?"

„Es ist nichts", sagte Tamara. „Ich will nur einen Augenblick alleine sein, das ist alles."

„Was hat er dir angetan?"

„Nichts!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Muss ich ihn umbringen, oder reicht es, wenn ich ihn verprügle?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe", zischte Tamara ihn an, „und lass MICH in Ruhe...", als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie eben gesagt hatte, hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an, trotzdem ihre Augen noch immer unter Wasser standen. „Bitte Severus... nur einen Moment..."

Der Blick, mit dem Snape sie ansah war unergründlich, aber schließlich nickte er, ließ ihren Arm los und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinunter.

Tamara sah ihm nach und stöhnte leise, als sie erkannte, dass er wohl vorhatte, in die Küche zu gehen. Der Gedanke, dass er und David sich gleich gegenüberstehen würden, war alles andere als beruhigend... aber nicht halb so beängstigend, wie die Vorstellung selbst dabei sein zu müssen. Eiligen Schrittes ging sie zu ihrem Zimmer, stürzte hinein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

xxx

Als Snape die Küche betrat, drehte Sullivan sich um. Einen Augenblick lang war ihm anzusehen, dass er alles andere als erfreut darüber war, schon wieder durch die Anwesenheit eines anderen behelligt zu werden, dann gewann sein Gesichtsausdruck die professionelle Neutralität zurück, mit der er seit Tagen die mehr oder weniger unerwünschten Besucher in seinem Haus ertrug.

Snape nickte dem Hausherrn zu, nahm sich Kaffee und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Möchtest du Frühstück?", fragte Sullivan. Seine Stimme klang müde.

„Gerne", antwortete Snape steif. Auch wenn er hier kein Gefangener mehr war – als Gast fühlte er sich ebenfalls sehr unwohl. „Aber mach dir keine Umstände – ich kann mich auch selbst bedienen... natürlich nur, wenn dir das recht ist."

„Bitte...", sagte Sullivan und machte einen einladende Bewegung in Richtung des Herds, neben dem noch immer sämtliche Utensilien standen, die er vorhin für das Frühstück der Malfoys herausgeräumt hatte.

Snape stand auf, griff sich die Pfanne und bereitete sich Rühreier mit Speck und dazu Toast. Sullivan beobachtete die knappen präzisen Bewegungen des Tränkemeisters, der es für überflüssig zu halten schien, einen Zauber für so einfache Verrichtungen zu verwenden.

„Wie geht es Narzissa... und Mister Malfoy junior?", fragte er, sich daran erinnernd, dass Snape gerade bei den beiden gewesen war. Seine ehemalige Schülerin hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, als sie vorhin bei ihm in der Küche gewesen war, aber er war sicher, dass sie erheblich in Sorge um ihren Mann war.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete Snape, während er die fertigen Eier auf einen Teller schaufelte und die gebutterten Toastscheiben dazu legte. „Natürlich ist sie unruhig, weil Lucius noch nicht zurück ist, aber sie hält sich gut... schließlich ist sie Kummer gewöhnt." Er kehrte mit dem Teller in der Hand zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich. „Draco ist... na ja, wie immer... ein hochnäsiger Tropf, zumindest nach außen hin, aber auch er hat Angst um seinen Vater", sagte er, bevor er begann, sein Frühstück zu verspeisen.

Sullivan nickte und eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, bis Snape seinen Teller leer gegessen hatte und wieder das Wort ergriff. „Was hast du mit Tamara angestellt?", fragte er in einem fast verdächtig neutralen Ton.

„Nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde", erwiderte Sullivan barsch.

Snape zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt und erwiderte den warnenden Blick des Älteren mit aufreizender Gelassenheit. „Ich möchte eines klarstellen, David", sagte er ruhig, sich im Stuhl zurücklehnend und mit den Fingern nachdenklich über den Henkel der Kaffeetasse streichend, „wenn du mit mir etwas auszutragen hast, dann tu es auch direkt mit mir und nicht über Tamara."

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", schnaubte Sullivan. „Warum fragst du überhaupt? Was hat sie dir erzählt?"

„Nichts!"

Sullivan taxierte Snape einen Moment lang, als ob er den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Antwort überprüfen wollte. „Tamara ist meine Schülerin", sagte er dann. „Ich werde sie weiter unterrichten und – das sollten wir auch klarstellen - DU wirst dich dabei nicht einmischen."

„Das habe ich nicht vor", entgegnete Snape, „es sei denn, ich käme zu dem Schluss, dass du sie unnötig quälst."

„Die Meinungen darüber, ab wann eine Maßnahme unnötige Quälerei ist gehen oft ziemlich auseinander", sagte Sullivan und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Meine Toleranzgrenze diesbezüglich ist relativ weitgesteckt", entgegnete Snape, der im Gegensatz zu seinem eindeutig gereizten Gesprächspartner noch immer ganz gelassen erschien.

„Davon habe ich gehört", sagte Sullivan. „Du scheinst geradezu berüchtigt zu sein, für deine ... sagen wir einmal unkonventionellen Lehrmethoden."

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Sie wirken", sagte er trocken, „und darauf kommt es letztendlich an."

„Schön – dann lass meine Methoden bei Tamara wirken", brummte Sullivan unfreundlich.

Snape verzichtete auf eine Antwort und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Als er danach das Geschirr zur Spüle trug, um es zusammen mit der Pfanne einer magischen Reinigung zu unterziehen, erklang das Alarmsignal, das einen per Portschlüssel angereisten Besucher ankündigte.

„Endlich!", entfuhr es Snape und erst jetzt wurde Sullivan bewusst, wie sehr der äußerlich so gefasst wirkende Mann sich um seinen Freund gesorgt haben musste.

Zusammen eilten sie durch die Hintertür hinaus in den Garten und Sullivan befreite den Ankömmling aus dem Gestrüpp, das sich auf einen Zauberspruch hin bereitwillig teilte.

Malfoy versuchte sich kerzengerade zu halten, als er auf die beiden zuging, aber es war ihm anzumerken, dass er Schmerzen hatte und eine nicht zu übersehende Blutspur zog sich über seine Schläfe herunter bis zum Hals, wo sie unter dem Kragen seiner noch immer elegant wirkenden, aber nun an einigen Stellen ramponierten Jacke verschwand.

„Lucius!", sagte Snape leise und schloss den Blonden zu Sullivans Verwunderung kurz in die Arme, bevor er ihn von sich weg schob, um die Verletzung näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Das ist nur ein Kratzer", murmelte Malfoy, aber sein bleiches, abgekämpftes Gesicht, schien das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

„Gehen wir ins Haus, um Ihren Kratzer zu verarzten", sagte Sullivan und wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf die offene Tür.

In der Küche angekommen nötigte Snape Malfoy, sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen und besah sich zusammen mit Sullivan die Verletzung.

„Kein schwarzer Fluch", sagte der nach einer eingehenden Untersuchung.

Snape nickte beifällig. „Zum Glück." Er zog den von Voldemort erbeuteten Zauberstab in der Absicht, die Wunde zu heilen, aber Malfoy zuckte merklich zurück.

„Bist du sicher, dass du damit kein Unheil anrichtest?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ja, aber wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich das auch den sicherlich kompetenten Händen unseres Gastgebers überlassen", sagte Snape spitz.

„Toll – ich hab also die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera", maulte Malfoy und verdrehte die Augen.

Sullivan schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Soll ich Narzissa holen, damit sie dich zusammen flickt?", fragte Snape den unentschlossen dreinblickenden Malfoy.

„Nein! Ich will sie nicht erschrecken", seufzte der. „Fang schon an."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sullivan, während Snape die nötigen Zaubersprüche murmelte.

„Ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit alten Freunden", knurrte Malfoy.

„Wo?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„In meinem Haus."

„Du warst in deinem Haus?", fragte Snape aufgebracht und vergaß darüber den Heilzauber, den er gerade hatte vornehmen wollen.

„Ja! Und?", blaffte Malfoy zurück.

„Ich hatte Sie nicht für einen Idioten gehalten", bemerkte Sullivan trocken. „Eventuell sollte ich diese Einschätzung noch einmal überdenken..."

Malfoys Kopf ruckte herum, was dem nun wieder mit der Heilung der blutenden Wunde befassten Tränkemeister ein leises Fluchen entlockte. „Halt gefälligst still", knurrte er, bevor er den Zauber, der eben unnütz auf Malfoys Hinterkopf getroffen war, noch einmal an der verletzten Schläfe anwendete.

„Welche Risiken ich eingehe, ist allein meine Sache", sagte Malfoy und funkelte Sullivan böse an, „ich hatte gute Gründe dafür, in mein Haus zurückzukehren und auch einen guten Plan, lebend wieder herauszukommen... schließlich hat es geklappt, sonst wäre ich ja wohl nicht hier."

„Es hat ganz offensichtlich nicht viel gefehlt und dein Kopf wäre dort geblieben", murmelte Snape. Er schloss die oberste Hautschicht, sprach einen Reinigungszauber und schützte die betroffene Stelle zuletzt mit einer Art unsichtbarem Pflaster.

„Danke!", brummte Malfoy und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über seine verarztete Schläfe.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte Snape. „Konntest du deine Angelegenheit zufrieden stellend regeln, oder ist es dir lediglich gelungen, dich von einem Fluch treffen zu lassen."

„Ich konnte meine Angelegenheiten regeln", sagte Malfoy in einem Ton, der die Selbstverständlichkeit dieser Antwort betonte, „zumindest weitgehend. Danke der Nachfrage."

Sullivan, der sich schräg gegenüber gesetzt hatte musterte Malfoy aufmerksam. „Haben Sie sich entschieden, ob Sie unser Angebot annehmen wollen?"

„Ja, das habe ich", sagte Malfoy ohne zu zögern. „Ich werde mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten... allerdings nur unter gewissen Bedingungen.

„Bedingungen - was auch sonst", sagte Sullivan ironisch. „Ich werde den beiden anderen derzeit verfügbaren Führern des Ordens Bescheid geben, dass sie herkommen sollen, dann können wir über Ihre Bedingungen reden."

„Und das wäre wer...?", fragte Malfoy die Augenbrauen hochziehend.

„Minerva McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt", antwortete Sullivan.

„Und als Vierter eigentlich auch noch Lupin", ergänzte Snape mit leisem Spott, „aber der ist... unpässlich."

„Der Werwolf?", fragte Malfoy skeptisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und welche Stellung hast du, Severus?", fügte er hinzu, da nun klar war, dass Snape nicht zur Leitung des Ordens gehörte.

„Ich bin geduldet", erwiderte Snape knapp.

Malfoys Blick glitt – nun eindeutig mit Verachtung darin – zurück zu Sullivan. „Was ist das für eine lausige Organisation, die jemanden wie Lupin eine Führungsrolle zugesteht, und einen Mann mit überdurchschnittlichen magischen Fähigkeiten, wie Severus, links liegen lässt.

„Lupins Loyalität stand nie in Frage, die ihres Freundes allerdings erheblich", antwortete Sullivan. „Außerdem braucht es mehr, als überdurchschnittliche Fähigkeiten, um andere Menschen zu führen – wie zum Beispiel soziale Kompetenzen und Gerechtigkeitssinn. Verstehen Sie, wovon ich spreche, Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy verzog belustigt das Gesicht. „Aber ja doch – wobei der Zusammenhang, den Sie da zu sehen scheinen, sich mir nicht erschließt." Was er über die Wichtigkeit der genannten Führungseigenschaften dachte, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Auch Snape schien von Sullivans Aussage nicht sehr angetan. „Soziale Kompetenzen und Sinn für Gerechtigkeit?", murmelte er und musterte den Älteren von oben bis unten. „Das wäre mir aber aufgefallen."

„Du solltest mein Verhalten dir gegenüber nicht als Maßstab nehmen, Severus", erwiderte Sullivan süffisant. „Bei dir mache ich eine Ausnahme. Wie dem auch sei", fügte er wieder an Malfoy gewandt hinzu, „wenn Sie mit uns zusammenarbeiten wollen, werden Sie sich mit der Ordensführung arrangieren müssen – egal, ob Ihnen die Besetzung nun zusagt, oder nicht."

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden sehen."

Sullivan stand auf. „Sie entschuldigen mich nun kurz, Mister Malfoy...? Vielleicht wollen Sie ja Ihrer Frau mitteilen, dass Sie noch am Leben sind, bis Professor McGonagall und Mister Shacklebolt hier eintreffen..." Er ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor er hinaustrat. „...oder Sie lassen sich von Ihrem Freund Severus ein Frühstück machen. Es gibt nämlich keine Hauselfen hier, müssen Sie wissen."

Malfoy starrte Sullivan nach, bis die Tür hinter dessen Rücken zuging, dann drehte sich um zu Snape. „Was hat der alte Sack gegen dich in der Hand?"

„Wieso glaubst du, dass er das hat?", fragte Snape mürrisch.

„Du würdest dir so etwas nicht gefallen lassen, wenn es nicht so wäre." Malfoys Blick wurde ernst. „Na komm schon – erzähl es mir – wo ich doch schon fast einer von euch bin", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

Snape seufzte und zuckte dann resigniert die Schultern. „Ich hab ihm und den anderen Ordensführern einen Gehorsams-Eid geschworen."

„Was um alles in der Welt hat dich denn dazu gebracht, so etwas schrecklich Unvernünftiges zu tun?", fragte Malfoy mit angewidertem Gesicht.

„Hauptsächlich die Notwendigkeit, Tamara aus deinen Klauen zu befreien", sagte Snape barsch. „Du hast es doch vorhin gehört – meine Loyalität stand in Frage... nein, das ist deutlich untertrieben – sie waren alle überzeugt davon, dass ich sie verraten hätte und ich musste das Gegenteil unter Beweis stellen. Der Eid ist mir wirklich nicht leicht gefallen, aber er war zu dem Zeitpunkt das einzig probate Mittel, das mir zur Verfügung stand. Eigentlich ist dieser Schwur ja nur eine Formsache", sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, „aber Sullivan macht hin und wieder auf seine ganz spezielle gerechtigkeitsliebende Art davon Gebrauch."

„Hm...", machte Malfoy und stützte nachdenklich sein Kinn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. „Soll ich ihn für dich umbringen? Ich würde es natürlich wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen."

Snape lachte leise. „Nein, nicht nötig, aber danke für das großzügige Angebot, Lucius. Ich werde schon mit ihm fertig. Außerdem werden wir den alten Herrn vermutlich noch dringend brauchen – er ist einer der wenigen Wölfe in der leider weitgehend von Schafen bevölkerten Ordenstruppe."

„Ich glaube, ihr habt es wirklich verdammt nötig, dass ich mich euch anschließe", schnaubte Malfoy. „Wo ist Narcissa?", wechselte er gleich darauf das Thema. „Ich muss zu ihr."

„Das heißt dann wohl, du willst meine Fähigkeiten als Ersatzhauselfe nicht testen?", fragte Snape, während er schon aufstand und sich zur Tür begab.

„Es fällt mir zwar wirklich schwer, darauf zu verzichten", entgegnete Malfoy, der ihm folgte spöttisch, „ aber ein anderes Mal, Severus... okay?"

Nachdem Snape seinem Freund die Tür von Narzissas Zimmer gezeigt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg, um nach Tamara zu sehen. Er fand sie reglos auf dem Bett sitzend vor. Sie hob erst den Kopf um ihn anzusehen, als er sich neben ihr niederließ.

„Ist irgendwas passiert in der Küche?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Nein...", erwiderte Snape, „das heißt, wenn man davon absieht, dass Lucius etwas ramponiert zurückgekehrt ist."

„Er ist zurück?" Nun hatte Tamara sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst. „Und? Hat er sich entschieden? Ramponiert? Ist er verletzt?"

„Ja – er ist grundsätzlich zu einer Zusammenarbeit bereit", berichtete Snape, „David hat Minerva und Kingsley verständigt, damit sie herkommen und mit ihm zusammen über die Bedingungen verhandeln. Ja - Lucius war verletzt, jetzt ist er es nicht mehr."

Snape legte den Kopf schräg und sah Tamara prüfend an. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du dich wieder erholt, von... was auch immer?"

„Hat David dir etwas erzählt?", fragte Tamara misstrauisch.

„Nein! Was hätte er mir denn erzählen können?", fragte Snape unerwartet sanft.

Tamara wandte den Kopf ab. „Nichts!"

„Na dann ist ja alles wunderbar", sagte Snape bissig und schwang sich vom Bett. „Ich geh wieder runter."

„Severus!"

Bereits an der Tür, blieb er stehen und wartete, allerdings ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Tamara.

„Was?", knurrte Snape, sich nun doch zu ihr umwendend.

„Dass ich dich so abgespeist habe", sagte Tamara. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls vom Bett und ging zu ihm. „Es ist nur... ich kann mit dir nicht darüber reden, was los war, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass du wieder wütend wirst und mir Vorwürfe machst." Sie trat nah an ihn heran und legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Snape heiser und es war klar, dass er ausrasten würde, wenn sie noch einmal die Antwort verweigerte.

„Es wird dir albern vorkommen...", seufzte Tamara. „David... verhält sich mir gegenüber anders als früher. Er war in den letzten Jahren mein bester Freund und nun... ist er reserviert... abweisend. Das... tut mir... sehr weh. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst..."

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er dich weiter ausbilden wird", sagte Snape, ohne auf ihre Eröffnung einzugehen.

„Ja und?" Tamara sah ihn mit aufkeimendem Ärger an. „Was hat denn das damit zu tun?"

„Das ist der Kernpunkt eurer Beziehung zueinander – er ist dein Meister, du bist seine Schülerin – solange er das nicht hinschmeißt, ist noch alles im Lot", erläuterte Snape ungerührt. „Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass er dich weiter anschmachtet, obwohl er weiß, dass er dich nicht haben kann?"

„Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis!", fauchte Tamara und wandte sich ab, um quer durch das Zimmer zum Fenster zu marschieren.

„Oder hat er etwa noch Chancen?", fragte Snape kalt.

„Nein, verdammt!" Tamara schoss herum und funkelte ihn aufgebracht an. „Du hörst mir nicht zu, Severus. David hat nie um mich geworben – wenn er tatsächlich in mich verliebt war, hat er das gut verborgen. Aber er war mein Freund und Vertrauter. Ich habe einen Freund verloren. Das mag dir bedeutungslos vorkommen, aber für mich ist es das nicht."

Snape fixierte sie einen Moment lang schweigend. „Grundsätzlich verstehe ich das schon", sagte er dann in einem etwas versöhnlicher klingenden Ton, „...oder zumindest ansatzweise, denn ich denke, du dramatisierst das ein wenig", er hob die Hand, als Tamara ihm sofort ins Wort fallen wollte, „...aber im Fall von deinem ‚besten Freund' David, der scharf auf dich ist und dich jederzeit wieder flachlegen würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme, sehe ich das zugegebenermaßen ein wenig anders."

„Das würde er nicht", sagte Tamara wütend. „Er hat selbst gesagt, dass er auf Abstand zu mir geht, solange er seine Gefühle für mich nicht auf eine Freundschaft beschränken kann."

„Wie edel!", bemerkte Snape spöttisch. „Und das nimmst du ihm ab?"

„Und wie kommst du dazu, seine Aussage anzuzweifeln und anzunehmen, dass er nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit wartet... wie war das so nett formuliert... mich flachzulegen?", zischte Tamara. „Du kennst ihn doch kaum."

„Weil ich es an seiner Stelle so machen würde", sagte Snape trocken. „Mach dir nichts vor, Tamara! Er wartet nicht ab, bis seine Gefühle sich wieder in eine Freundschaft verwandeln, sondern er wartet, bis ich einen Fehler begehe, damit er dich trösten kann, und darin ist er ja scheinbar ziemlich gut, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

„Manchmal bist du wirklich ein Arschloch, Severus, und ein verflucht zynisches noch dazu." Tamaras Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückter Empörung.

„Ja, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich das auch früher schon war, also dürfte es keine allzu große Überraschung für dich sein", sagte Snape mit provozierender Gelassenheit.

„Richtig! Darum wollte ich ja auch nicht mit dir darüber reden, was mich gerade belastet." Tamara stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab, auf die sie ihre Arme gestützt hatte, und ging auf ihn zu. „Also vergiss das Ganze und kümmere dich nicht weiter um meine belanglosen Probleme, die ohnehin nur auf Einbildung beruhen." Sie legte die Hand auf die Türklinke.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Snape. „Bei David nachfragen, ob er dich, wenn er Gelegenheit dazu bekäme, wirklich noch... mir fällt leider spontan kein netteres Wort ein... flachlegen würde."

Tamara riss die Tür so abrupt auf, dass Snape ausweichen musste, um sie nicht schmerzhaft ins Kreuz zu bekommen. „Ich werde den Kernpunk der Beziehung zu meinem Meister pflegen und trainieren gehen", zischte sie. „Genauer gesagt werde ich mir einen hübschen Sandsack zaubern, mir vorstellen, er wäre du, und ihn richtig übel verprügeln."

„Es kann sicher nicht schaden, wenn du dich ein wenig abreagierst", sagte Snape amüsiert. Er stoppte Tamaras Schlag, kurz bevor dieser seine Magengrube treffen konnte. Sie an beiden Armen festhaltend schlug er die Tür mit dem Fuß wieder zu. Tamara schaffte es lediglich noch, ihn einmal mit halber Kraft zu treten, ehe sie sich weitgehend bewegungslos an diese Tür gedrückt wieder fand.

„Doch nicht an mir", sagte Snape tadelnd. Tamara versuchte verbissen, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Schscht", machte Snape besänftigend, was sie nur noch wütender zu machen schien. „Hör mir mal zu", sagte Snape. „Kannst du das, während du so zappelst?", schob er skeptisch hinter her. „Na egal... Pass auf - wenn David wirklich nichts mehr von dir wissen hätte wollen, wenn er die Freundschaft zusammen mit seinen tieferen Gefühlen für dich hätte begraben wollen, dann hätte er sich nicht bereiterklärt, dich weiter auszubilden, sondern einen endgültigen Schlussstrich gezogen. Du bist ihm noch immer sehr wichtig und wenn er sich abweisend verhält, tut er das vermutlich nur um sich selbst zu schützen. Also mach es ihm und dir selbst nicht unnötig schwer, in dem du vergangenen Zeiten hinterher jammerst."

Tamara hatte aufgehört, sich zu wehren – sie verhielt sich ganz still. Als Snape sie jedoch in der Annahme losließ, er hätte sie mit seiner Argumentation vielleicht überzeugt, konnte er gerade noch durch sofortigen Rückzug ihrem nächsten tätlichen Angriff entgehen.

„Wieso glaubt ihr Männer eigentlich immer, dass man sich als Frau eurer dämlichen Logik anpassen müsste?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ihr strickt euch die Welt in einem Muster, das euch gefällt und denkt, es passt auf die ganze Menschheit. Ich scheiß auf deine Rückschlüsse, Severus und ich scheiß auf Davids Selbstschutz-Aktion. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass er so für mich empfindet? Sein Verhalten tut mir weh, auch wenn er noch so viele tolle Gründe dafür hat. Und ich habe ein Recht auf meine Gefühle, verdammt noch mal, auch wenn das nicht in deine blöde, logische Männer-Weltanschauung passt."

Snape betrachtete die schwer atmende, leicht verzauste, dunkelhaarige Furie vor sich verwundert, aber auch mit einer Spur von Anerkennung, wenngleich diese wohl eher ihrem Mut, als ihrer Argumentation galt. „Bei den Eiern des alten Merlin – ich bin wirklich gespannt, was ich in diesem Denkarium alles vorfinden werde", sagte er die Augenbrauen hochziehend.

Es war, als würde dieser Satz sämtliche Anspannung aus Tamara ziehen, die wohl mit einer heftigen Erwiderung gerechnet hatte. „Wann gehst du nach Hogwarts?", fragte sie leise.

„So bald wie möglich", entgegnete Snape. „Ich muss das noch mit Minerva besprechen."

„Nimmst du mich mit?", fragte sie noch leiser.

„Nein!" Sein Tonfall klang endgültig.

„Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte Tamara zynisch. „Verzeihung – das war eine saudumme Frage."

„Das muss ich alleine machen", sagte Snape ernst. Er trat auf sie zu und strich ihr über die Wange. „Außerdem hast du ein wichtiges Rendezvous mit einem Sandsack."

Tamara zog eine Grimasse, die sich in eine überraschte Miene verwandelte, als Snape sie in die Arme nahm.

„Du hast natürlich ein Recht auf deine Gefühle", flüsterte er in ihr Haar. „Auch wenn sie etwas irrealistisch auf mich wirken."

„Ich hatte dich nicht gebeten, sie zu analysieren", murmelte Tamara. „Eigentlich hätte mir ein wenig Mitgefühl gut getan - nachdem ich jedoch wusste, dass ich das von dir nicht zu erwarten habe, wollte ich dir gar nichts sagen, aber du musstest ja unbedingt nachbohren."

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob er dir nicht doch etwas angetan hat", brummte Snape.

„Die Frage kannst du dir in Zukunft täglich stellen, wenn er wieder anfängt, mich zu unterrichten", seufzte Tamara.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus auf den Flur und trafen kurz darauf auf Sullivan, der gerade die Treppe hochkam. Er blieb stehen, als er die beiden sah. „Minerva und Kingsley sind da", sagte er an Snape gewandt. „Holst du bitte Malfoy? Wir sind im Wohnzimmer." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stieg die Stufen wieder hinunter.

Snape ging daraufhin gleich weiter zum Zimmer der Malfoys, während Tamara nach kurzem Zögern Sullivan folgte. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, wurde sie freundlich von McGonagall und Shacklebolt begrüßt, David jedoch ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass er sie umgehend wieder loswerden wollte. „Das hier ist eine Besprechung, die nur Mitglieder des Phönixordens betrifft", sagte er und deutete einladend auf die Tür, zu der sie gerade herein gekommen war.

„Schön – dann trete ich dem Orden eben jetzt bei", erwiderte Tamara und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du kannst dem Orden nicht so ohne weiteres beitreten, wenn jemand berechtigte Einwände dagegen vorbringt", belehrte sie Sullivan.

„Wer sollte so etwas denn tun?", fragte Tamara mit schmalen Augen.

„Ich!", entgegnete Sullivan.

„Das ist ja wohl...", schnaubte Tamara aufgebracht, aber McGonagall unterbrach ihren Protest.

„Wir werden uns über Ihren Antrag unterhalten, Tamara", sagte sie ruhig, aber sehr bestimmt, „wenn wir die Sache mit Mister Malfoy geklärt haben."

Sullivan machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht, das er mit eine verscheuchenden Winkbewegung kombinierte. Frustriert schnaubend drehte Tamara ab und marschierte hinaus, wobei sie die Tür ziemlich kräftig hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Snape und Malfoy, auf die sie im Flur traf, sahen sie fragend an. „Ich bin scheinbar nicht würdig, in den illustren Kreis der Phönix-Orden-Fuzzis aufgenommen zu werden", sagte Tamara finster. „Sie können sich echt was drauf einbilden, wenn die Sie wollen, Mister Malfoy."

„Oh... vielen Dank, da fühle ich mich doch gleich viel besser", sagte Malfoy schmunzelnd, „...und nennen Sie mich doch bitte Lucius, ...Tamara." Mittlerweile bei ihr angekommen, nahm er – ehe sie recht wusste, wie ihr geschah - Tamaras Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Wo wir doch jetzt so was wie Freunde sind..."

„Lass deinen Charme stecken, Lucius", sagte Snape kühl, „du wirst ihn noch brauchen, um McGonagall zu überzeugen."

Malfoy sah kurzfristig aus, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. „Na dann, auf in den Kampf", seufzte er. „Wünschen Sie mir Glück, Tamara?"

„Das wünsche ich Ihnen, Lucius", sagte Tamara lächelnd. „Vielleicht könnten Sie dafür ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen... denn ob Severus das tun wird, wage ich zu bezweifeln." Ihr Blick wechselte zu Snape, der ihren Kommentar jedoch schlichtweg ignorierte.

Als die beiden Männer schließlich das Wohnzimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, trat Tamara den Weg in die Küche an, in der festen Absicht, ihren Frust mit einer angemessenen Menge Schokolade zu bekämpfen.

xxx

„Mister Malfoy", sagte McGonagall, nachdem die beiden neu Angekommenen sich gesetzt hatten, „ich bin froh, Sie unversehrt wieder zusehen. Konnten Sie Ihre... Angelegenheiten zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit regeln?"

„Es ging alles glatt... fast jedenfalls." Malfoy nickte der alten Dame zu. „Danke der Nachfrage."

„Das ist schön", sagte Minerva. „Ich hörte bereits, Sie haben sich entschlossen, uns zu unterstützen... zumindest unter gewissen Bedingungen...?"

„Richtig!", entgegnete Malfoy.

„Dann lassen Sie uns die mal bitte hören."

„Mein erstes und wichtigstes Anliegen ist die Sicherheit meiner Frau und meines Sohnes", begann Malfoy. „Der Ort, an den sie sich begeben werden steht bereits fest, aber ich kann sie weder selbst dort hinbringen, noch die nötigen Banne sprechen, um sie so wirkungsvoll wie möglich zu schützen. Die Gefahr, dass der Lord es irgendwie fertig bringt, meine Spur zu verfolgen, vor allem, wenn ich durch das Apparieren und die nötigen Zauber eine magische Signatur hinterlasse, ist zu hoch. Aus demselben Grund kann ich Severus nicht darum bitten, es zu tun und auch Narcissa kann den Zufluchtsort nicht selbst schützen, obwohl sie natürlich durchaus dazu in der Lage wäre. Ich brauche jemanden, den der Lord nicht kennt, der sich hervorragend mit Schutzzaubern auskennt und der sowohl bereit ist, als Geheimniswahrer zu fungieren, als auch die Reise zu diesem Ort, an dem meine Familie unterkommen wird, zum Teil mit Muggeltransportmitteln zurückzulegen." Malfoys Blick lag beim letzten Satz auf Sullivan, der unwillig die Stirn runzelte, als von den Muggeltransportmitteln die Rede war. „Meine Frau vertraut Ihnen, Mister Sullivan", fügte Malfoy hinzu und sein Ton ließ die Verwunderung durchsickern, zu der ihn die Einschätzung Narzissas animierte. „Nicht dass mich das unter normalen Umständen sonderlich überzeugen würde, aber so wie es aussieht habe ich nicht gerade viele andere Optionen", schloss er resignierend.

„Okay – ich werde Ihre Frau und Ihren Sohn dort hinbringen und alles Nötige unternehmen, um sie wirkungsvoll zu schützen", sagte Sullivan ungeduldig. „Weiter! Wie lauten die anderen Bedingungen."

Die Erleichterung darüber, dass dieser Punkt zufrieden stellend geklärt war, stand Malfoy ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Außerdem beantrage ich die Aufnahme in den Orden des Phönix", sagte er und betrachtete dabei amüsiert das angenehm überraschte Gesicht McGonagalls. „Wenn ich schon auf der Seite der Guten und Gerechten kämpfen soll, dann will ich das nicht als... ‚freier Mitarbeiter' tun." Malfoy hob die Hände zu einer ‚ich-kann-nichts-dafür'-Geste. „Allerdings möchte ich es auch nicht als... Untergebener tun", fuhr er mit einem Lächeln und einem Tonfall fort, als wäre sein Vorschlag ein völlig normaler, „sondern an der Spitze. Ich fordere die Aufnahme in Ihre Führungsriege. Nachdem Sie dort sowieso schon zu viert sind, kommt es ja auf einen mehr nicht an... und wenn doch, schmeißen Sie einfach Lupin raus."

McGonagall starrte ihn entrüstet an und Sullivan lachte spöttisch, während Shacklebolt nur den Kopf schüttelte. Snape blieb äußerlich völlig ungerührt – er warf seinem Freund lediglich einen Blick zu, der vermuten ließ, dass er sich Sorgen um dessen Geisteszustand machte.

„Keine schlechte Idee", sagte er dennoch trocken, „auch wenn ich nicht dafür bin, dass Lupin derjenige ist, der rausgeschmissen wird", fügte er, sich Sullivan zuwendend, hinzu.

„Gib acht, dass ich DICH nicht rausschmeiße", knurrte Sullivan, was Snape ein Grinsen entlockte, da er gar nicht auf eine so spontane verärgerte Reaktion gehofft hatte.

McGonagall schickte den beiden einen Blick, den sie eigentlich für die allerschlimmste Sorte Schüler reserviert hatte. „Diese Forderung ist nicht annehmbar, Mister Malfoy", sagte sie dann, Malfoy wieder ins Visier nehmend. „Ich hoffe, das sollte ein Scherz sein."

„Ich gebe zu – ein wenig habe ich schon geflunkert", erwiderte Malfoy mit einem charmanten Lächeln, „Sie müssen natürlich niemanden rausschmeißen, aber dass ich eine Führungsposition will, meinte ich durchaus ernst."

„Das ist eine absolut unverfrorene Frechheit", zischte McGonagall.

„Das ist der Preis für meine Unterstützung... die Sie so dringend benötigen, wenn ich den Worten Ihres Kollegen Mister Sullivan Glauben schenken darf", sagte Malfoy in höflichem Konversations-Ton.

McGonagall sah Sullivan einen Moment lang so böse an, als hätte er Malfoy tatsächlich zu dieser Forderung ermuntert.

„Sie erwarten ein bisschen viel Entgegenkommen, Mister Malfoy", meldete sich Shacklebolt erstmalig zu Wort. „Selbst wenn wir dem zustimmen sollten, was nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist – die übrigen Mitglieder würden Sie nicht als Führer anerkennen."

„Darauf kannst du wetten", murmelte McGonagall.

„Ganz abgesehen davon", sagte Sullivan versonnen, „dass Mad Eye sich aus dem Orden verabschieden und eine eigene Organisation gründen würde, um Riddle endlich nach seinen Vorstellungen zu bekämpfen, und uns andauernd in die Quere kommen und behindern würde."

„Es liegt mir fern, irgendwelche Mitglieder Ihres Ordens herumkommandieren zu wollen", sagte Malfoy an Shacklebolt gewandt. „Sie können meine Position gerne inkognito halten. Mir geht es darum, dass ich bei Entscheidungen miteinbezogen werde und nicht nur willig und treudoof wie ein Schaf Befehle entgegennehme."

Snape warf ihm einen schmaläugigen Blick zu.

„Das war nicht persönlich gemeint, Severus", sagte Malfoy mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Darüber reden wir noch", gab Snape verdrießlich zurück.

„Wir werden das mit den anderen besprechen, Mister Malfoy", sagte McGonagall kühl. „Außerdem werden wir noch einmal Severus' Position überdenken", fügte sie mit einem giftigen Blick auf Sullivan hinzu.

„Warum DAS denn?", erwiderte der prompt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Es geht ja wohl nicht an", sagte McGonagall spitz, „dass wir überhaupt auch nur über eine zusätzliche Führungsposition nachdenken, während ER noch immer durch einen erzwungenen Treueschwur dazu genötigt wird, wozu Mister Malfoy so absolut gar nicht bereit ist."

Snape, der es offensichtlich nicht schätzte, dass in der dritten Person über ihn gesprochen wurde, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte biestig vor sich hin.

„Was hatten Sie sich denn vorgestellt?", erkundigte sich Malfoy bei McGonagall. „Etwa, dass ich ebenfalls so einen Schwur leiste?" Er bekräftigte die Absurdität dieses Ansinnens mit einem Kopfschütteln samt ironischem Lächeln.

„Welchen Grund sollten wir denn haben, Ihnen so ohne einen solchen Schwur zu vertrauen?", fragte McGonagall kühl und fixierte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg.

Malfoy wurde schlagartig ernst. „Ich habe das Leben meiner Frau und meines Sohnes in Ihre Hände gelegt – einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis hätte ich Ihnen wohl kaum geben können."

„Papperlapapp", fauchte McGonagall. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass wir weder Narzissa noch Draco etwas antun würden."

„Das wissen vielleicht SIE – ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Malfoy.

„Nachdem Lucius durch sein Handeln letzte Nacht eindeutig gegen den dunklen Lord Stellung bezogen hat, ist ein weiterer Vertrauensbeweis sicher nicht nötig", sagte Snape scharf. „Ihr werdet allmählich wirklich paranoid", sein Blick glitt über Shacklebolt und Sullivan hinweg und blieb an McGonagall hängen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Moody ansteckend ist", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

McGonagalls Lippen mutierten zu einem schmalen Strich. Dass Snape, für den sie sich so eingesetzt hatte, gerade ihr so etwas vorwarf, wurmte sie ganz offensichtlich über die Maßen. „Zwischen ‚paranoid' und ‚vorsichtig' ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, Severus", sagte sie mit eisig klirrenden Akzenten in der distinguierten Stimme, „und wenn dir das nicht bewusst ist, solltest du diese Diskussion lieber uns überlassen und solange draußen warten."

Sullivan lächelte, als hätte ihm jemand ein Geschenk gemacht und sein Blick wanderte, mit einer unausgesprochenen Aufforderung darin, von Severus zur Tür.

„Ich wundere mich langsam nicht mehr, dass ihr es bis jetzt nicht geschafft habt, etwas einigermaßen Wirkungsvolles gegen den Lord zu unternehmen", meine Malfoy, der die Szene mit dezentem Befremden beobachtet hatte, süffisant.

Shacklebolt seufzte vernehmlich. _‚Ich wundere mich auch'_, schien seine Augen zu sagen, aber er sprach es nicht aus. „Wären das dann alle Ihre Bedingungen, Mister Malfoy, oder gibt es noch etwas?", fragte er stattdessen ruhig, ohne seinen Kollegen von Orden auch nur einen weiteren Blick zu gönnen.

„Wenn ich einwillige und an Ihrer Seite kämpfe, erwarte ich, dass Sie erheblich zu meiner Rehabilitation beitragen, aber nicht erst wenn alles vorbei ist und ich vielleicht längst tot bin", entgegnete Malfoy, „sondern auch schon jetzt."

„Und was schwebt Ihnen da vor?", fragte McGonagall, die ihren Tonfall nun wieder perfekt im Griff hatte.

„Mister Sullivan hat erwähnt, dass die Presse nicht mehr unparteiisch ist", sagte Malfoy. Er stutzte kurz. „Nicht dass sie das zu irgendeiner Zeit wirklich gewesen wäre...", meinte er dann, „aber eine von Todessern beeinflusste Berichterstattung ist natürlich noch einmal etwas anders. Worauf ich hinaus will – wir brauchen die Presse nicht unbedingt, um die Neuigkeit zu verbreiten, dass ich übergelaufen bin... dass Severus immer auf dieser Seite stand und den Lord nur ausspioniert hat...", sein Blick wanderte zu Snape und blieb auf ihm ruhen, „und dass er Dumbledore auf dessen Verlangen getötet hat."

Der eben noch gereizte Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters erstarrte zu einer Maske, auf der keine Emotion abzulesen war.

Malfoys Blick ruhte einen Moment lang mit echter Anteilnahme auf ihm, ehe er sich wieder den anderen zuwandte und weiter sprach. „Flugblätter! Es ist kein großes Problem, diese kleinen praktischen Dinger in ausreichender Menge und an den richtigen Orten zu verteilen und sie erreichen die Masse der Zauberer ebenso zuverlässig, wie der Tagesprophet."

„Die Idee ist gar nicht schlecht", sagte Sullivan nachdenklich. „Das würde jede Menge Wirbel geben, was meiner Meinung nach längst einmal fällig ist, und außerdem den Typen im Ministerium eindrücklich demonstrieren, dass wir nicht bereit sind, die schleichende Machtübernahme einiger Institutionen durch die Todesser stillschweigend hinzunehmen."

Er nickte anerkennend. „Und sonst, Mister Malfoy? Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"

„Ja! Ich möchte mich dafür aussprechen, dass Sie die reizende Miss Ogareff in Ihre Reihen aufnehmen", sagte Malfoy mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. „Sie scheint etwas unglücklich darüber zu sein, dass ihre Mithilfe nicht erwünscht ist."

„Ich hör wohl nicht recht", sagte Sullivan grantig. „Was zum Teufel geht Sie das an?"

„Da bin ich mal ausnahmsweise ganz deiner Meinung, David", knurrte Snape zustimmend.

„Nachdem ich eventuell bald selbst zu dieser Organisation gehören werde", entgegnete Malfoy gelassen, „sehe ich es geradezu als meine Pflicht an, Miss Ogareffs Aufnahme zu fordern. Ich denke nicht, dass der Orden es sich leisten kann, auf die Unterstützung einer weiteren kompetenten Kämpferin zu verzichten... und dass sie kompetent ist, darüber dürfte doch wohl kein Zweifel bestehen – schließlich geht sie seit zwei Jahren bei Ihnen in die Lehre, Mister Sullivan."

„Verbindlichen Dank für Ihre Ausführungen, Mister Malfoy", unterbrach McGonagall den Disput, ehe Sullivan oder Snape noch einen Kommentar hierzu abgeben konnten. „Wir werden Ihren Standpunkt mit einbeziehen, wenn wir über Tamaras Beitritt beratschlagen. Haben Sie sonst noch was auf dem Herzen?"

„Nein!", erwiderte der blonde Aristokrat. „Ansonsten stehe ich Ihnen zur Verfügung – mit allem, was notwendig ist, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten."

„Das ist ein Wort", sagte Shacklebolt.

„Wir werden so bald wie möglich über Ihre Bedingung beraten", sagte McGonagall, „und auch über die Bedingungen, die WIR Ihnen stellen, aber es wird ein wenig dauern, den kompletten Orden einzuberufen."

„Gut", sagte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd, „nur meine Frau..."

„Ich würde sie und Ihren Sohn gerne gleich jetzt fortbringen", unterbrach Sullivan ihn, „unabhängig davon, was bei den restlichen Verhandlungen herauskommt."

Malfoy wirkte erleichtert. „Danke!", sagte er leise.

„In Ordnung. Dann treffen wir uns morgen Abend am üblichen Ort?" McGonagall sah Sullivan und Shacklebolt fragend an. „Ich informiere die anderen."

Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten, während Snape, der nicht darüber im Bilde war, was der ‚übliche Ort' bedeutete, das Gesicht verzog.

Als Sullivan Shacklebolt kurz darauf zur Hintertür brachte, trat Snape auf McGonagall zu, die sich schon zu disapparieren fertig machte. „Ich würde dich gerne nach Hogwarts begleiten, Minerva."

Die alte Dame hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ich hab dort etwas wichtiges zu erledigen", murmelte Snape. „Ein paar Gedanken aus meinem Denkarium holen", zischte er leise, als sie ihn weiterhin skeptisch ansah.

„Oh... ja natürlich", antwortete sie endlich. „Mit ein paar halbwegs geschickten Tarnzaubern dürfte das kein Problem sein... wenn du mir versprichst, dass du dich niemandem zu erkennen gibst."

„Ich verspreche es – natürlich – was auch sonst", brummte Snape genervt.

„Dann müssen wir wohl auch durch den Garten raus", bemerkte McGonagall mit sanfter Bosheit, „oder hat dir David schon die Erlaubnis zum direkten Apparieren erteilt?"

„Das hat er – natürlich – nicht", knurrte Snape.

„Severus begleitet mich nach Hogwarts", eröffnete McGonagall dem Hausherrn, der gerade wieder den Raum betrat. „Nur für einen kurzen Ausflug in den Kerker."

Sullivan, dem dabei sofort einfiel, dass Malfoy dann mit Tamara alleine sein würde, verzog skeptisch das Gesicht.

„Ich werde gut auf Ihre Schülerin aufpassen", sagte Malfoy, der wohl die Gedanken des Älteren gelesen hatte, mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Wenn ihr irgend etwas – und das schließt Sie mit ein, Mister Malfoy – zustoßen sollte, röste ich Sie eigenhändig auf kleiner Flamme", sagte Sullivan leise.

Malfoy lächelte spöttisch und hob die Hände.

„Und ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass das Feuer dabei nicht ausgeht", raunte Snape ihm so leise zu, dass die anderen es nicht hören konnten, bevor er McGonagall hinaus auf den Flur folgte.

xxx

_tbc_


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22 – Die Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, Hogwarts wieder zu sehen – so vertraut und dennoch fremd. Und es war auf jeden Fall ergreifender, als Snape es sich vorgestellt hatte. Als er das Schloss in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod verlassen hatte, war er auf der Flucht gewesen und hatte deshalb keine Zeit gehabt, sich innerlich zu verabschieden oder zu trauern. Jetzt, beim Anblick des alten, ehrwürdigen Gemäuers, das so viele Jahre seine Heimat gewesen war, kamen die Gefühle mit Macht an die Oberfläche. Zu allem Überfluss schien man ihm auch noch anzusehen, was in ihm vorging, denn McGonagall musterte ihn auf eine beängstigend mütterliche Weise.

„Willkommen zu Hause", sagte sie sanft.

„Danke!" Snape nickte ihr zu und legte dann einen Tarnzauber über sich, damit er unerkannt an ihrer Seite ins Schloss gelangen konnte. Sie trafen allerdings ohnehin auf niemanden, als sie nebeneinander durch den Schlosshof, danach durch die Vorhalle und schließlich die Treppe hinunter gingen, da sowohl die Schüler als auch die Lehrer sich in den Unterrichtsräumen befanden.

Kurz darauf standen sie im Kerker vor Snapes Wohnungstür.

„Habt ihr das Passwort geknackt?", fragte Snape ironisch.

„Na was glaubst du denn?", schnaubte McGonagall. „Dein Quartier ist durchsucht worden, Severus, aber ich habe darauf geachtet, dass nichts mitgenommen wird. Darf ich?" Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür. „Miezekätzchen", flüsterte sie. „Wer würde darauf schon kommen – bei DEINER Tür", fügte sie ironisch hinzu, als Snape sie schräg ansah.

McGonagall trat mit ein, aber sie blieb gleich hinter der Tür stehen, während Snape ein paar Schritte weiter ging und den Blick umherschweifen ließ. Es sah alles noch fast genauso aus, wie er es verlassen hatte – nur hier und da wies die Anordnung der Bücher und anderer Gegenstände auf eine andere Hand als die seine hin.

„Ich habe es versucht...", sagte McGonagall, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, „aber ich konnte mir nicht restlos alles einprägen, bevor wir zu suchen begannen."

„Obwohl du annehmen musstest, dass ich euch verraten habe...", stellte Snape fest.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass es einen Grund für deine Tat gibt, Severus", sagte McGonagall leise, „...so sehr gehofft... und ich hatte Recht damit", beendete sie den Satz und straffte sich.

„Wer war denn außer dir bei der Durchsuchung dabei?", fragte Snape und man sah ihm an, wie unangenehm ihm der Gedanke war, dass jemand seine privaten Dinge durchwühlt hatte.

„Remus, Tonks...", McGonagall seufzte, „...und Alastor."

„Moody?", ächzte Snape. „Na wunderbar!"

„Er hat sich das nicht nehmen lassen", sagte McGonagall entschuldigend. „Und es schien auch durchaus ratsam, einen Experten für dunkle Magie hinzuzuziehen. Wir haben übrigens kein Denkarium gefunden. Wo hast du es aufbewahrt?"

„Das weiß ich im Moment noch nicht", entgegnete Snape. „Ich habe die Erinnerung daran wohl verschleiert, aber ich bin sicher, es wird mir wieder einfallen, wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere."

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg", sagte McGonagall. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, bevor sie den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Das erste, was Snape danach tat war, das Passwort in ‚Boa Constrictor' zu ändern – das schien ihm vorläufig genügend kontrastreich zu Minervas ‚Miezekätzchen'. Danach setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel, genoss die wohltuende Stille und ließ die vertraute Umgebung auf seine Sinne wirken. Jetzt erst wurde ihm richtig bewusst, wie sehr ihm diese Zuflucht gefehlt hatte. Auch wenn Eindringlinge hier gewesen waren – und sogar der Kotzbrocken Moody – dies war SEIN Reich und er fühlte sich hier so ruhig und ausgeglichen, wie schon ewig nicht mehr.

Seine Gedanken kehrten noch einmal zu den Vorkommnissen des heutigen Tages zurück - zu Tamaras vertrackten Gefühlen für Sullivan, zu dessen knapp unter der Oberfläche brodelnden Abneigung ihm gegenüber, zu Lucius' unnachahmlich arrogant vorgebrachten Bedingungen, zu Minervas Verärgerung und schließlich zum Abschied von Narzissa, die ihn leise aber merklich verzweifelt angefleht hatte, auf ihren Mann aufzupassen.

All diese Dinge hatten ihn zwar irgendwie berührt, aber nichts davon war ihm wirklich nahe gegangen. Der emotionale Panzer, den er sich seit seiner Flucht von Hogwarts zugelegt hatte, um in Voldemorts Reihen bestehen zu können, schien noch immer hervorragend zu funktionieren. Und nun stellte sich natürlich die Frage, was passieren würde, wenn er seine alten Erinnerungen wieder in sich aufnahm... würde er danach verletzlicher sein? Der Gedanke fühlte sich unbehaglich an.

Die Unnahbarkeit, die ihn umgab und die nicht nur Schein, sondern bis zu einem gewissen Grad Wirklichkeit war, schützte ihn wirksam vor Beeinflussung durch lästige Emotionen. Andererseits spürte er, dass er nicht er selbst war, dass er sich – indem er alles an sich abprallen ließ – auch darauf verzichtete, sich mit den wie auch immer gearteten ‚Angriffen' von außen auseinanderzusetzen, sie zu verarbeiten und entsprechend darauf zu reagieren. Er lief Gefahr, den Draht zu sich selbst zu verlieren, wenn er nichts an sich heran ließ, und irgendwann - wenn sein geistiger Schutzschild einmal zusammenbrach - als verwirrtes emotionales Wrack zu enden, weil die Flut der nicht zugelassenen Empfindungen geballt über ihn herein brechen würde. Schon jetzt spürte er eine gewisse mentale Erschöpfung... lange würde er vermutlich nicht mehr durchhalten. Er musste diese Atempause nützen, um den Absturz kontrolliert herbeizuführen.

Snapes Entschluss stand fest: Er würde zwei Dinge tun – zuerst seine Erinnerungen zurückholen und dann die Emotionen, denen er sich seit Dumbledores Tod tief im Inneren verweigert hatte, endlich zulassen. Er musste sich gestatten, schwach zu sein, erst danach wäre wieder Platz für neue Stärke.

Snape versuchte nun, sich nur noch auf das Denkarium zu konzentrieren. Er erhob sich und ließ seinen Blick erneut im Raum umher schweifen, akribisch jeden einzelnen Gegenstand kurz anvisierend. Sicher hatte er irgendein deutlich sichtbares Objekt als ‚Erinnerungs-Anker' für den verschleierten Aufbewahrungsort gewählt.

Nachdem er im Wohnzimmer nicht fündig wurde, ging er ins Schlafzimmer und wiederholte die Prozedur dort. Als auch dies keine Wirkung zeigte, legte er sich auf das Bett und musterte die mit Schnitzereien verzierten Eckpfosten und anschließend den Betthimmel. In der oberen rechten Ecke des dunkelgrün gemusterten Himmels angekommen, genauer gesagt bei dem gestickten Abbild einer zusammen geringelten, friedlich schlafenden Schlange, wusste er plötzlich wieder, wo er das Denkarium aufbewahrt hatte.

Denn Kopf über sich selbst schüttelnd, weil er den Hinweis auf das Versteck an einer solchen Stelle platziert hatte, erhob er sich und ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Seine Augen tasteten das Mauerwerk ab und suchten nach einem bestimmten, der großen, rechteckigen Steine. Als er fündig geworden war, eliminierte er mit seinem Zauberstab die Schicht, die diesen Quader mit den benachbarten verband, und zog den gelockerten Stein dann, ebenfalls mit magischer Kraft, aus der Wand heraus, sodass ein Loch entstand, durch das ohne Weiteres ein zierlicher Hauself gepasst hatte. Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick in diese Öffnung, griff Snape hinein und zog schließlich mit einem leise scharrenden Geräusch ein großes, steinernes Gefäß heraus.

Wenig später saß er, das Denkarium vor sich, im Wohnzimmer und versuchte die erste entnommene Erinnerung zu verdauen. Tamara hatte sich also schon an ihren ersten Tagen hier gewaltig in die Nesseln gesetzt. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihn mit einem Lähmfluch erwischt und versuchte hatte, ihn auszuziehen, war es eigentlich ein Wunder, dass sie noch am Leben und bei bester Gesundheit war. Auch die Erinnerungen, die danach kamen, gaben keinen einzigen Hinweis auf die Anfänge einer Liebesbeziehung und Tamaras aggressive Art, ihn anzumachen, sorgte auch noch im Nachhinein für Furchen auf Snapes Stirn. Wie war es der Frau nur gelungen, nach diesem Start tatsächlich an ihn heranzukommen?

Dann kam er zu der Erinnerung an den Abend, an dem er seine Wettschulden einlöste und eine Nacht mit ihr verbrachte. Zum ersten Mal wurde Tamaras Verletzlichkeit deutlich und ihre unerwartete Unsicherheit rührte ihn genauso, wie sie es damals getan hatte.

Staunend erlebte Snape noch einmal, wie sie ihn nach und nach erobert hatte und ihre Zähigkeit, ihr unermüdlicher Kampf um seine Zuneigung, den sie - obwohl er es ihr so schwer gemacht hatte – bis zu seiner Kapitulation weitergeführt hatte, rang ihm nachhaltig Respekt ab. Tamara war eindeutig eine Frau, die sich nicht scheute, Hindernisse zu überwinden und auch durchs Feuer zu gehen, wenn es keinen einfachen Weg zum Ziel gab.

Die unzähligen erotischen Erinnerungen, die er in dem Denkarium vorfand, veränderten das Bild, das er sich von seiner Beziehung zu ihr gemacht hatten erheblich – es waren zwar einige sehr wilde, animalisch wirkende Nummern dabei gewesen, so wie die beiden, die er in seinem Kopf gelassen hatte, aber noch viel mehr ausgesprochen zärtliche und jede Menge stark emotional geprägte, die ihn mit einem Hauch von Fassungslosigkeit über sein eigens Verhalten zurückließen.

Snape durchlebte auch noch einmal die Eifersucht, die ihn wie ein reißende Bestie aus dem Hinterhalt angesprungen hatte, als Tamaras Ehemann in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war und noch einmal fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese Ehe tatsächlich nur noch auf dem Papier bestand.

Seine Unruhe, als seine Schülerin für einen Tag nach Russland zurückkehrte, um ihrem Bruder die Leviten zu lesen, überraschte ihn genauso wie die ehrliche Freude, die er bei ihrer Rückkehr empfunden hatte.

Je weiter Snape mit der Erforschung seiner Erinnerungen fort fuhr, desto mehr spürte er wieder den inneren Frieden, den ihm Tamaras Anwesenheit in seinem Leben beschert hatte, als er endlich über seinen Schatten gesprungen und sie an sich heran gelassen hatte – zumindest hatte er diesen Frieden verspürt, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sich die Anzeichen für Voldemorts Rückkehr verdichtet und die Aussicht, auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft immer mehr in eine Utopie verwandelt hatten.

Tamaras Prüfungstag zog noch einmal an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und damit auch ihr erster Kontakt mit Sullivan, dem er von Anfang an mit großem Argwohn gegenübergetreten war. Schon damals hatte er bemerkt, dass der Kerl Tamara mehr als wohlwollend betrachtete, was sie mit den Worten _„Schäm dich, dass du an so etwas auch nur denkst. Er ist ein alter Mann!"_ kommentiert hatte. Er prägte sich den Wortlaut genau ein, damit er ihn Tamara unter die Nase reiben konnte, wenn er wieder bei ihr war.

Es folgte der erste schmerzliche Abschied, der ihm damals endgültig klar gemacht hatte, was er für Tamara empfand und die Trauer, die ihn beim erneuten Erleben dieser Situation überschwemmte, rief ihm augenblicklich das Ausmaß seiner damaligen Verzweiflung ins Gedächtnis. Nach Tamaras Abschied von Hogwarts hatten sie sich noch ein paar Mal getroffen und jedes Mal war der Abschied in der Unsicherheit, ob sie sich wieder sehen würden, ein ebenso schrecklicher gewesen.

Die letzte Erinnerung, die Snape aus dem Denkarium fischte, betraf nicht Tamara, sondern Dumbledore. Es war ein langes Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter, bei dem es hauptsächlich um seine Weigerung ging, den alten Mann zu töten, wenn die Umstände es erforderten – ein Gespräch, das von beiden Seiten ungewöhnlich emotionsgeladen verlaufen war, weshalb er es vermutlich für besser gehalten hatte, die Erinnerung daran aus seinem Kopf zu entfernen.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf das leere Denkarium lehnte Snape sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich sehr gut gefühlt, nach den zurück gewonnen Erinnerungen an Tamara, auch wenn diese zuletzt einen verzweifelten Abschied gezeigt hatten, denn schließlich wusste er, dass die Frau, die er unzweifelhaft liebte, in Sullivans Haus auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Die Versuchung, seinen Besuch auf Hogwarts mit diesem Gefühl zu beenden und zu ihr zurückzukehren war groß, aber die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Albus hatte ihn nachhaltig daran erinnert, dass er noch etwas anderes gab, was er tun musste und das ihm vermutlich wesentlich schwerer fallen würde, als die Leerung des Denkariums.

Er erhob sich und ging in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, stellte er verwundert fest, dass es - dem spärlichen Licht nach, das von draußen hereindrang - schon Abend sein musste. Die Zeitspanne, die er mit seinen Erinnerungen gefüllt hatte, war ihm nicht sehr lange vorgekommen, tatsächlich hatte es sich aber wohl um mehrere Stunden gehandelt.

Trotz der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung zündete er nur eine einzige Kerze an und verzichtete auf weitere Beleuchtung. Das Zwielicht war bestens geeignet, für seine Pläne.

Er ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Tisch nieder, auf den er die Kerze gestellt hatte, sodass er mit aufgerichtetem Rücken geradewegs in die Flamme schauen konnte, und legte seine Hände locker auf die Oberschenkel.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sein aufgekratzter Geist zur Ruhe kam und das Starren auf die sanft flackernde Flamme ihn in den angestrebten tranceähnlichen Zustand versetzen konnte.

Das Bild der leuchtenden Flamme verschwamm und bald sah er vor seinem inneren Auge

eine tief verschneite Landschaft - unförmige Konturen bedeckt von einer kalten weißen Decke, die im Licht der unzähligen Sterne am nächtlichen Firmament glitzerte. Das erste Tageslicht, das die Sterne und damit das Glitzern verscheuchte, tauchte den Horizont in ein blasses Rot – ein dünner Streifen, der allmählich immer breiter wurde und die Schneedecke in Brand zu stecken schien. Kurz darauf erschien die Sonne, die sich vom ersten leuchtenden Schimmer zu einem feurigen Ball verwandelte und die Schneekristalle weit vehementer zum Funkeln brachte, als das kalte Lichte der Sterne dies vermocht hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Sonne am mittlerweile strahlendblauen Himmel den höchsten Stand erreicht hatte und nun fast unbarmherzig auf die Schneekristalle herab brannte, die sich unter ihrer Kraft aufzulösen begannen. Der Schnee verwandelte sich in Wasser – und gleichzeitig war es mit der Ruhe vorbei, die über der eingefrorenen Landschaft gelegen hatte. Es gluckste und gurgelte an allen möglichen Stellen, Bäume und karge Felsen kamen zum Vorschein, während der Boden sich von harter Erde in Morast verwandelte. Das strahlende Weiß war nun vollständig verschwunden und die Sonne, die zunächst willkommene Wärme verheißen hatte, schien nun unerbittlich heiß herab zu brennen.

Gleichzeitig mit dem Schnee in seinem Bild, verschwand der Schutzschild, den Snape in seinem Geist erschaffen hatte, um seine Mission bei Voldemort zu bewältigen zu können, ohne dabei emotional zugrunde zu gehen. Die Mauern um seine Seele lösten sich nach und nach auf, wie die imaginären Eiskristalle unter der Sonne, und wurden wie diese einfach weggespült. Und ebenso unbarmherzig, wie die Sonne nun auf alles brannte, was unter der Schneedecke verborgen gewesen war, strömte eine Flut verdrängter Emotionen auf Snape ein, die ihn nun völlig ungehindert durchdrangen. Nachdem er sich monatelang jeder Art von Mitgefühl – sei es mit anderen, oder mit sich selbst – strikt verweigert hatte, warf die geballte Last dieser Gefühle ihn nun regelrecht um. Mit einem gequälten Keuchen schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht, bevor er zusammenbrach. Die Schreie der Menschen, bei deren Folterung er anwesend oder gar beteiligt gewesen war, drangen durch seinen Kopf wie messerscharfe Klingen, die Reue, die Scham und vor allem die Angst, die er so lange Zeit verdrängt hatte, brachen mit Gewalt über ihn herein und verwandelten ihn in ein wimmerndes Nervenbündel. Alles, was er nun fühlte, schien in umgekehrter Reihenfolge zur Zeit abzulaufen, und am Ende, als er das Gefühl hatte, bald verrückt zu werden, wenn es nicht aufhörte, empfand er noch einmal die Verzweiflung, bei Ablegen seiner Erinnerungen in das Denkarium und schließlich sah er Dumbledore vor sich, der um seinen Tod bat.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd, unter Aufbietung aller ihm noch zur Verfügung stehender Energie, richtete Snape sich wieder auf und starrte erneut in die Kerzenflamme. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er eine halbe Ewigkeit auf dem Boden kauernd von seinen Emotionen gepeinigt worden, auch wenn sein Verstand ihm sagte, das es nur wenige Minuten gewesen waren.

Er beschwor das Bild wieder herauf und versenkte sich erneut in der Landschaft, die noch immer aus Morast und grellem Licht bestand. Allerdings begannen nach kurzer Zeit Pflanzen aus dem Boden zu sprießen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Boden von sattem Grün bedeckt war. Nach und nach erschienen vereinzelt Blüten und das mittlerweile hoch gewachsene Gras wiegte sich sanft im Wind. Die Sonne stand nun tiefer und tauchte die Landschaft in ein warmes, goldenes Licht.

Je länger Snape sich auf dieses Bild konzentrierte, desto ruhiger wurde er. Seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag hatten sich wieder auf ein normales Niveau eingependelt und der Schmerz in seinem Inneren, war zu einem dumpfen Pochen verklungen. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich zu früh abgebrochen hatte, aber die Schuldgefühle wegen des Mordes an Dumbledore, waren ihm einfach zu mächtig erschienen, um sie noch zu verkraften. Er würde das nachholen, sowie er sich ein einigermaßen regeneriert hatte.

Als er sich schließlich von der imaginären Landschaft verabschiedete und – seinen Blick von der Kerze abwendend – aufstand, fühlte Snape sich erschöpft, aber auch innerlich gereinigt und so klar, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr. Seine Nerven schienen zwar noch immer bloß zu liegen, sodass er im Moment auf jeglichen Einfluss von außen extrem empfindlich reagieren würde, doch er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dieser Effekt von selbst nachlassen und seine übliche mentale Belastbarkeit zurückkehren würde.

Da es nicht schaden konnte, bis dahin allem aus dem Weg zu gehen, was ihn aufregen konnte, beschloss Snape, sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen. Er legte sich auf das Sofa, schloss die Augen und genoss das beruhigende Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein, ehe er einschlief.

xxx

Nachdem er sich schweren Herzens von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn verabschiedet hatte und die beiden zusammen mit Sullivan aufgebrochen waren, zog sich Malfoy in das Gästezimmer zurück und kam mehrere Stunden lang nicht mehr heraus.

Tamara hatte ein einfaches Abendessen zubereitet – vorsichtshalber genug für mehrere Personen, in der Annahme, dass Lucius irgendwann Hunger bekommen würde, oder auch Severus, falls er so früh zurückkam.

Sie befürchtete schon fast, dieses Mahl alleine einnehmen und sich dabei – ohne Aussicht auf Ablenkung - weiter den Kopf zerbrechen zu müssen, als der blonde, blaublütige Gast schließlich doch in der Küche auftauchte. Abschätzig sah Malfoy sich in dem momentan sehr unaufgeräumten weil benutzen Raum um, ohne sie eines Grußes zu würdigen.

„Das ist eine Küche, Lucius", sagte Tamara gönnerhaft.

Er drehte sich mit einem drohenden Ausdruck im Gesicht zu ihr herum, wobei dem Funkeln seiner eisblauen Augen aber zu entnehmen war, dass der Kommentar ihn amüsierte.

„Ich dachte nur, Sie würden das vielleicht nicht gleich auf Anhieb erkennen", sagte Tamara und blinzelte ihn mit freundlichem Spott an.

„Ach ja...?", schnarrte Malfoy. „Stimmt – jetzt wo Sie es sagen... irgendetwas irritiert mich...", sein Blick glitt mit unverhohlenem Interesse über ihren Körper. „Ich hab's! Für gewöhnlich sind Hauselfen lediglich mit Geschirrtüchern bekleidet."

„Mein Master war so gnädig, mir Kleiiiidung zu schenken", piepste Tamara mit elfiger Stimme.

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. „Seien Sie lieber vorsichtig mit solchen Parodien... sonst trete ich Sie am Ende noch aus purer Gewohnheit... und dann macht mir Ihr ‚Master' die Hölle heiß." Er kam zu ihr und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, auf die Pfanne, in der sie herumrührte. „Was ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ein Geheimrezept meiner Großmutter", klärte Tamara ihn auf. „Es heißt Schamipf."

„Eine russische Spezialität?", erkundigte sich Malfoy skeptisch.

„Nein!" Tamara grinste. „Es kommt von der schottischen Oma und bedeutet einfach nur ‚Schmeiß alles Mögliche in die Pfanne'."

„Klingt verlockend", sagte Malfoy und betrachtete den undefinierbaren Pfanneninhalt mit dezenter Verachtung. „Und jetzt, wo Sie es sagen – es riecht auch nach... allem Möglichen."

„Man stirbt nicht an Hausmannskost", belehrte Tamara ihn ungerührt, während sie die Teller voll füllte und ihm in die Hand drückte, „...zumindest nicht sofort."

Sie füllte zwei Gläser mit Rotwein und folgte ihm zum Küchentisch.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie kochen können?", fragte Malfoy, nachdem sie einander gegenüber Platz genommen hatten. „Im Hause Ihres Vaters wurde das doch sicher von Bediensteten erledigt."

„Ich habe nicht immer in diesem Haus gelebt...", setzte Tamara an.

„Okay – ich schiehe die Frage schowiescho schurück", nuschelte Malfoy, der bereits den ersten Bissen im Mund hatte und mit äußerster Vorsicht kaute, während sich ein angewiderter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Nun haben Sie sich mal nicht so", sagte Tamara mit snapeähnlich hochgezogenen Augebrauen. „Wenn meine bescheidenen Kochkünste Ihren verwöhnten aristokratischen Gaumen beleidigen, müssen Sie sich eben selbst was kochen." Sie schob sich ebenfalls eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis auch sie das Gesicht verzog. „Okay – ich gebe schu, Schie haben Recht – ich habe dasch ‚allesch mögliche' wohl schu wörtlich genommen."

Beide spülten sie den Geschmack mit einem großzügigen Schluck Rotwein hinunter.

„Neue Frage – wie kommt es, dass Sie noch nicht verhungert sind?", fragte Malfoy sarkastisch.

„David kocht normalerweise", klärte Tamara ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken auf.

„Ach ja? Kochen kann er auch noch? Ihr Meister scheint wirklich ein vielseitig begabter Mann zu sein", sagte Malfoy anzüglich.

„Worauf Sie einen lassen können", entgegnete Tamara mit einem falschen Lächeln und zog ihm den Teller weg, um ihn zusammen mit dem ihren wegzuräumen.

„Wie hat Severus es eigentlich aufgenommen, dass der Alte Ihnen an die Wäsche geht?", fragte Malfoy ungerührt. „Das muss ja wirklich unangenehm für ihn sein, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass er unter der Befehlsgewalt dieses Mannes steht."

Tamara, die die Teller bei der ersten Frage in die Spüle gepfeffert hatte, kehrte auf ihren Platz zurück, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und legte das Kinn auf die ineinander verschränkten Finger.

„War der Abschied von Ihrer Familie eigentlich schmerzlich?", fragte sie mitleidig. „Muss doch schlimm sein, wenn man nicht weiß, wann man sich wieder sieht... oder ob überhaupt."

Malfoy sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. „Lassen Sie das!" Er war nicht lauter geworden, nichts desto trotz klang seine Stimme gefährlich.

„Dann hören Sie auch auf, mir blöde Fragen zu stellen, Lucius", entgegnete Tamara ohne seinem einschüchternden stahlblauen Blick auszuweichen.

Malfoy starrte sie noch eine Weile an, dann entspannten sich seine Züge und er lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Ich habe noch immer Hunger und ich nehme an, Sie ebenfalls – wie wäre es, wenn wir zum Essen ausgehen?"

Tamara sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Da draußen sind jede Menge Todesser unterwegs, die nur darauf warten, dass Sie und ich dieses Haus verlassen. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass Sie nicht einfach hier rausspazieren wollen, aber selbst wenn wir irgendwohin apparieren besteht immer die Gefahr, dass Sie erkannt werden. Ich wette, Sie sind bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Severus mich vierteilen würde, wenn ich mich in Gefahr begebe, nur um essen zu gehen... an Davids Reaktion möchte ich nicht mal denken – zu gruselig." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie werden doch nicht etwa feige sein?", fragte Malfoy mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. „Nein – jetzt weiß ich's – Sie vertrauen mir nicht. Sie haben Angst, ich könnte noch immer auf der Seite des Lords stehen und Sie in einen Hinterhalt locken." Er sah sie lauernd an.

Tamara musterte ihn eindringlich, während sie zuhörte, und registrierte überrascht, dass bei seinem letzten Satz hinter seiner Maske aus Spott ein Hauch von Bitterkeit zu spüren war. Mit einem Zug trank sie ihr Weinglas aus und erhob sich. „Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Muss ich mich umziehen?"

Malfoys Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein anerkennendes Lächeln. „Nein – nicht nötig. Aber ich sollte das tun - vorsichtshalber." Noch während er dies aussprach, richtete er den Zauberstab auf sich und sein wie üblich edles Outfit verwandelte sich in Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt.

„Na so was... Sie sehen ja fast wie ein normaler Mensch aus", stellte Tamara grinsend fest.

„Nicht frech werden!", knurrte Malfoy, der gerade dabei war, sein Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen zu binden.

„Das ist immer noch zu auffällig", sagte Tamara nach einem prüfenden Blick.

„Hm... okay – wir tauschen", meine Malfoy mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Ein paar Sekunden später, war sein Haar schwarz und ihres blond.

„Sehr originell", schnaubte Tamara und schüttelte sich, um einen Blick auf die blonde Pracht zu erhaschen.

„Wie sieht es aus... kann ich mit Ihnen zusammen disapparieren, oder würde ich bei dem Versuch zerstückelt oder so was in der Art?", fragte Malfoy.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen durchs Gebüsch hinaus und mit dem Portschlüssel den Umweg über den Wald nehmen", entgegnete Tamara.

Malfoy seufzte und bot ihr den Arm.

„Ich muss noch eine Nachricht schreiben, falls Severus zurückkommt, während wir weg sind", sagte Tamara, „...oder David", fügte sie hinzu und schüttelte sich leicht.

Malfoy hob erneut den Zauberstab und vollführte einen eleganten Schlenker. _„Wir sind zum Dinner ausgegangen. Herzlichst, Tamara und Lucius"_ stand in hübsch geschwungenen, leuchtend grünen Buchstaben quer über dem Küchenschrank.

„Oh – ich schätze, das wird reichen", meinte Tamara amüsiert. Sie hakte sich bei Malfoy ein, um zusammen mit ihm das Haus durch die Hintertür zu verlassen.

xxx

Hogwarts' Lehrerkollegium kam an diesem Abend in den zweifelhaften Genuss, die Direktorin ungewöhnlich gereizt zu erleben. McGonagall bemühte sich zwar redlich, sich ihre Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber ihre Beiträge zum Tischgespräch fielen trotzdem deutlich spitzer aus als sonst. Deshalb war auch niemand enttäuscht, als die Chefin sich sofort nach dem Essen verabschiedete, anstatt wie sonst noch sitzen zu bleiben und mit dem ein oder anderen zu plaudern, sondern - mit kerzengeradem Rücken und hocherhobenen Hauptes, von Kopf bis Fuß eine Dame - den Saal verließ.

McGonagall stand ein paar Sekunden lang unentschlossen an der Treppe und überlegte, ob sie nicht lieber in den Kerker hinuntergehen sollte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, entschied sich dann aber doch anders und stieg die Stufen nach oben.

In ihrem Büro angekommen, ging sie eine Weile auf und ab und setzte sich schließlich seufzend an ihren Schreibtisch. Der folgende Versuch, Aufsätze zu korrigieren scheiterte kläglich, da ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Severus abschweiften. Nachdem sie eine der Arbeiten zum dritten Mal von Vorne zu lesen beginnen musste, gab sie dann doch auf und versuchte, sich mit einem Buch abzulenken, was tatsächlich einigermaßen gelang, da dessen Handlung doch weitaus fesselnder war, als die der Verwandlungsausfsätze.

Es war draußen schon völlig dunkel, als sie aufstand, um sich einen kleinen Whisky einzuschenken, der ihre trotz der interessanten Lektüre wachsende Unruhe ein wenig kompensieren sollte.

Gerade als sie sich wieder gesetzt, einen Schluck getrunken und sich wieder in ihr Buch vertieft hatte, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war, als würde sie jemand beobachten. Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch, in die Richtung, aus der sie die Blicke zu spüren meinte.

McGonagall gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als sie geradewegs in die vertrauten, gütigen Augen von Albus Dumbledore sah, der sie aus seinem Bild heraus mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck musterte – er, der nach seinem Tod zwar auf dem Portrait erschienen war, im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern aber permanent schlafend.

„Albus...", rief McGonagall erstickt und mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

„Guten Abend, meine liebe Minerva", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Endlich bist du da", flüsterte McGonagall. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest nie aufwachen. Wo warst du nur die ganze Zeit?"

„Ich hatte zu tun", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Leider ist es von da aus wo ich bin nicht möglich, eine Eule zu schicken, sonst hätte ich dich natürlich verständigt. Ich musste eine Weile bei Harry bleiben und dann war da noch Severus..."

„Severus? Albus hast du wirklich von ihm verlangt, dass er dich tötet?" Minerva verschlang nervös die Finger ineinander.

„Ja, das habe ich getan", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber das weißt du doch längst, nicht wahr?"

„Mittlerweile schon", entgegnete McGonagall mit einem Hauch von Verärgerung, „aber zunächst hat das niemand gewusst. Severus war über Wochen hinweg ein Mörder und Verräter für uns – der Rest der Zaubererwelt glaubt das übrigens noch immer - und er hatte keine Chance, uns das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

„Harry weiß es", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich war die ganze Zeit über bei ihm, um ihm alle Informationen zu geben, die er braucht und die ich ihm zu Lebzeiten nicht mehr vermitteln konnte. Unter anderem habe ich ihn von Severus' Loyalität überzeugt... und das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Du weißt ja, wie stur der Junge manchmal sein kann." Er seufzte. „Wochen sagtest du?", murmelte er und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Dass es so lang war, hatte ich nicht gedacht. Zeit ist sehr relativ, da wo ich jetzt bin."

„Severus hat sich mittlerweile offen gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gestellt", berichtete Minerva, „und Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls."

„Ich weiß", sagte Dumbledore mit einem gütigen Lächeln. „Severus ist oben auf den Astronomieturm", fügte er erklärend hinzu. „Da komme ich nämlich gerade her. Vielleicht solltest du mal... nach ihm sehen?"

Minerva nickte und erhob sich. „Du wirst doch noch hier sein, wenn ich wieder komme?", fragte sie dann misstrauisch.

„Aber ja – ab jetzt, werde ich immer hier sein, meine Liebe... es sei denn, ich hänge gerade in irgendeinem anderen Bild herum", erwiderte Dumbledore und blinzelte sie über seine Halbmondbrillengläser hinweg freundlich an.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst", flüsterte McGonagall und sah ihn noch einige Sekunden lang an, ehe sie sich abwandte und auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm machte.

Snapes Gestalt verschmolz fast mit der Dunkelheit, sodass McGonagall zweimal hinsehen musste, um zu erkennen, dass er mit gesenktem Kopf in der Mitte des unbeleuchteten Turmplateaus kniete.

Sie machte sich nicht bemerkbar, sondern blieb am Durchgang stehen, weil sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn in einer solchen Situation zu stören. Ihren Blick verweilte schon eine Weile auf seinen Rücken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieser in regelmäßigen Abständen erzitterte. Bis ihr klar wurde, was das bedeutete vergingen noch einmal ein paar Sekunden und es erschütterte sie bis ins Mark, ausgerechnet den Mann weinen zu sehen, dem sie mehr als einmal vorgeworfen hatte, ein kaltschnäuziger, emotionsloser Klotz zu sein.

Wieder kämpfte sie mit sich, ob sie zu ihm gehen sollte, oder nicht, aber schließlich gewann die mütterliche Ader in ihr die Oberhand. Da war ein Freund, der Trost brauchte... auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er diesen von ihr annehmen würde, verschwindend gering war.

Sie trat auf ihn zu und schon auf halbem Weg sah sie, wie sein Rücken aufhörte zu vibrieren und sein Körper sich verspannte, wobei er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben.

„Ich bin's nur, Severus", sagte sie leise, als sie hinter ihm stand, und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

Sie bekam keine Antwort, aber immerhin wehrte er sich auch nicht gegen ihre Berührung. Ermutigt von diesem Teilerfolg, begann sie den verspannten Nacken unauffällig, mit ganz langsamen Bewegungen zu massieren.

„Albus war hier", sagte Snape plötzlich und McGonagall erschrak beim rauen Klang seiner Stimme, in dem so viel Leid mitklang, dass sich ihr Magen verknotete.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie sanft. „Er ist nun in seinem Portrait angekommen – ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Hast du ihn... gesehen?"

„Nein! Nur gespürt...", flüsterte Snape erstickt.

McGonagalls Griff wurde nachdrücklicher. „Es ist gut, Severus", sagte sie bestimmt. „Was du getan hast, war richtig. Du hattest keine andere Wahl."

„Ich habe ihn getötet", murmelte Snape monoton.

„Er wollte es so", erwiderte McGonagall, die nun kräftig zupackte.

Eine Weile sagte Snape nichts. Als er dann weiter sprach, war sein Ton ein völlig anderer. „Was soll das eigentlich werden?", knurrte er. „Hab ich mich nicht schon genug blamiert? Willst du jetzt auch noch den Rest von mir weich kneten?"

„Undankbarer Kerl!", zischte McGonagall und gab ihm einen spielerischen Schubs, dessen Schwung er gleich nützte, um sich zu erheben.

McGonagall, die nicht zurückgewichen war, stand direkt vor ihm, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, und musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihn anzusehen – soweit das mit dem Minimum an Licht, das vom Korridor herausdrang, überhaupt möglich war.

„Und? Sind alle Erinnerungen wieder da, wo sie hingehören?", fragte sie.

„Ja!", entgegnete Snape knapp. Seltsamerweise trat auch er nicht zurück.

„Das freut mich!"

McGonagall konnte sich nachher kaum mehr erklären, was in sie gefahren war, aber in diesem Augenblick befiel sie das dringende Bedürfnis, ihre Arme um Snapes Taille zu wickeln und sensationellerweise wehrte er sich auch dagegen nicht, sondern erwiderte ihre Umarmung sogar kurz.

Erheblich verwirrt durch diesen Umstand trat McGonagall einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist", sagte sie und stellte besorgt fest, dass ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ich war eigentlich nie weg", erwiderte Snape leise, „ihr habt nur gedacht, dass es so wäre."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe", flüsterte McGonagall.

„Du hattest wohl ebenfalls keine andere Wahl", entgegnete Snape ruhig.

McGonagall nickte stumm.

Wenig später hatten sie den Turm verlassen und waren die steile Treppe in den darunter liegenden Flur hinab gestiegen.

„Möchtest du noch mit in mein Büro kommen - auf eine Tasse Tee, oder ein Glas Whiskey... und um Albus zu sehen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein", sagte Snape eilig. „Das heißt, ...zumindest nicht im Moment. Ich will... ich muss zurück."

„Natürlich", entgegnete McGonagall und bedachte ihn mit einem warmherzigen Blick. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie ungeduldig Tamara auf deine Rückkehr wartet."

„Hm...", machte Snape, dem seine Ungeduld, nun von hier weg zu kommen, ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

McGonagall verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, dass wohl nicht mehr viel fehlte, damit er mit den Füßen auf dem Boden zu scharren anfing. „Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Heimkehr, Severus. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend."

„Wo findet das Treffen statt?", fragte Snape. „Ich bin nicht eingeweiht, welches der ‚übliche Ort' ist", fügte er ungehalten hinzu.

„Wir wechseln durch", erklärte ihm McGonagall ohne eine Spur von Verärgerung. „Morgen ist Lupin der Gastgeber."

„Lupin?" Snape setzte einen geringschätzigen Blick auf, woraufhin die alte Dame nun doch noch eine etwas verärgerte Miene zog. „Ist der denn so kurz nach Vollmond schon wieder gesellschaftstauglich... ich meine, ohne Maulkorb?"

„Das ist er!", erwiderte McGonagall scharf. „Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen und mir ein paar Gedanken darüber machen, ob es tatsächlich sein kann, dass du mir gefehlt hast, Severus", fügte sie spitz hinzu. „Bleib bitte möglichst unsichtbar, wenn du das Schloss verlässt."

„Natürlich", versprach Snape und sah ihr mit einem amüsierten Blick nach, als sie in gewohnt majestätischer Haltung von dannen schritt.

xxx

_tbc _

_Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie's euch gefallen hat._ :)

_Lieben Gruß, Chrissi_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hallo liebe Leser! Tut mir leid, dass ich euch diesmal so lange habe warten lassen. Mein Alltag lässt mir momentan leider kaum noch Zeit zu schreiben, aber ich werde die Story auf jeden Fall beenden, wenn es auch noch etwas länger dauern könnte._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

xxx

**Kapitel 23 – Zurück und mittendrin**

Es war schon spät, als die beiden Besucher bei der Schutzhütte im Wald eintrafen.

„Danke für den schönen Abend, Lucius... und für den Döner", sagte Tamara grinsend. „Ich kann es ja immer noch nicht ganz glauben..."

„Man muss immer mit dem Unerwarteten rechnen, meine Liebe", belehrte Malfoy sie. „Außerdem bedurfte es ja beileibe keiner lukullischen Sensationen um das Ergebnis deiner Kochkünste zu übertreffen."

„Hey - es ist unhöflich, immer wieder darauf herumzureiten", rief Tamara lachend. „Vielleicht war es ja pure Taktik von mir, das Essen zu versauen... sonst wäre ich schließlich nie in den Genuss dieses absolut fantastischen Döners und des nicht minder tollen Spaziergangs am Meer gekommen."

„Na ja – ein bisschen langweilig war's schon", seufzte Malfoy. „Kein einziger Bösewicht weit und breit, vor dem ich dich hätte beschützen können."

„Du hättest mich ja davor beschützen können, in dieses Loch am Strand zu fallen", meinte Tamara.

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich hab dich wieder rausgeholt – das muss reichen."

Tamara lachte. „Du und Severus ihr seid euch gar nicht so unähnlich." Dabei fiel ihr ein, dass Snape eventuell schon auf sie wartete und auch Malfoy schien dieser Gedanke zu kommen.

„Bis gleich", sagte er. „Und lass mich bloß nicht zu lange im Gebüsch stecken."

„Keine Sorge – ich werde dich sofort befreien", erwiderte Tamara.

Als er sich bückte und nach einem der als Portschlüssel präparierten Tannenzapfen griff, disapparierte sie.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stand Snape schon fast seit einer Viertelstunde im Gebüsch hinter Sullivans Haus, aus dem auch er sich nicht selbst befreien konnte, ohne erhebliche Risiken einzugehen, und seine Laune hatte mittlerweile ein Niveau erreicht, das man mit ‚explosiv' umschreiben konnte.

Als dicht neben ihm ein weiterer Ankömmling Gestalt annahm, riss der Tränkemeister den Zauberstab heraus und leuchtete dem dunkelhaarigen Mann ins Gesicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was er da sah.

„Wo kommst du her, was soll der Blödsinn mit deinen Haaren... und wieso stinkst du so erbärmlich nach Knoblauch?", fauchte er Malfoy an, der so dicht neben ihm stand, dass Snape sich zurücklehnen musste, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Hallo Severus", sagte Malfoy und schob den Zauberstab des anderen mit den Fingerspitzen etwas zur Seite. „Du bist schon zurück? So eine Überraschung."

„Antworte!", knurrte Snape und korrigierte die Richtung des Stabes wieder, um erneut Malfoys Nase anzupeilen.

Dieser seufzte vernehmlich. „Ich... wir waren nur...", er zuckte die Schultern, „...essen."

„Lucius?", hörte man in diesem Moment von außerhalb des Gebüsches Tamaras Stimme. „Bist du schon da?"

„Nur essen...? Wir?", zischte Snape und funkelte seinen Freund böse an.

„Ja, ich bin schon da", rief Malfoy, „...und Severus auch. Beeil dich, Tamara. Ich fürchte, er will mir was antun."

„OH SHIT!", kam es von draußen zurück.

Kurz darauf teilte sich das Gebüsch und gab den Blick auf Tamara frei, deren blonde Haarpracht im Mondlicht geheimnisvoll leuchtete. „Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte sie mit einem um Verzeihung heischenden Blick und ebensolcher Stimme, während die beiden Männer auf sie zukamen. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du..."

„Dass ich so früh zurück bin?", ergänzte Snape bissig, als sie zögerte. „Nein – ganz offensichtlich nicht."

„...dass du nicht direkt ins Haus apparieren kannst", beendete Tamara seufzend ihren Satz. „Ich ging davon aus, dass David dir mittlerweile dieses Recht eingeräumt hätte", fügte sie leise hinzu. Dass diese Aussage absolut nicht dazu beitrug, die Situation zu entschärfen, war deutlich an Snapes Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen, und auch Tamaras ergänzendes „Es tut mir wirklich leid" änderte daran herzlich wenig.

„Auch wenn dir das jetzt wenig hilft, Severus", schaltete Malfoy sich ein, „ich ging ebenfalls davon aus... nachdem du ja praktisch hier wohnst..."

„Du kannst ja bei Sullivan ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen, wenn du dann in der Ordensführung mitmischst, Lucius", fuhr Snape ihn an.

„Aber natürlich – das mach ich doch gern", sagte Malfoy ungerührt. „Warte bitte einen Moment, Tamara", rief er dieser nach, nachdem sie Anstalten machte, ins Haus zurückzukehren. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an, als er den Zauberstab hob. „Die Haare...", flüsterte er verschwörerisch, „...und der Knoblauch", fügte er mit einem unauffälligen Seitenblick auf Snape hinzu.

Erschrocken griff sich Tamara ins Haar und sandte einen weiteren entschuldigenden Blick zu Snape. „Tarnung", sagte sie mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln und zuckte die Schultern.

Noch ehe Malfoy den Zauberstab mit einem zufriedenen „Fertig!" wieder wegpackte, hatte Snape die Beiden nach einem letzten anklagenden Blick stehen lassen und war im Haus verschwunden.

„Mist!" Tamara kickte frustriert ein Steinchen aus dem Weg, als sie und der wieder erblondeten Gast dem Tränkemeister folgten.

„Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen", sagte Malfoy. „Zur Not kannst du ja behaupten, ich hätte dich schon wieder entführt."

Tamara lachte trocken. „Ich mache zwar öfter mal Dinge, die anderen nicht passen und hin und wieder bau ich auch richtig Scheiße, aber bis jetzt bin ich noch immer dafür gerade gestanden und ich habe nicht vor, das zu ändern. Trotzdem danke für das Angebot."

Malfoy nickte anerkennend.

Sie trafen am Fuß der Treppe auf Snape. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Severus?", fragte Malfoy ihn, als sie die Stufen hinter ihm hinaufstiegen. „Hattest du Erfolg?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Das freut mich", sagte Malfoy.

Oben angekommen wandte Snape sich nun doch um und funkelte Malfoy wütend an. „Welche Risiken DU eingehst, ist deine Sache, Lucius", sagte er scharf, „aber dass du SIE", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Tamara, „da mit reinziehst, ist absolut unverantwortlich."

„Er hat mich nicht gezogen", warf Tamara sofort ein, „ich bin vollkommen freiwillig mitgegangen."

„DAS sieht dir ähnlich", knurrte Snape.

„Severus – ich hatte gekocht und es schmeckte ganz grauenhaft..." Tamaras Stimme klang weich und einschmeichelnd, „...und wir hatten solchen Hunger."

„Du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass ich das Leben deiner Gefährtin genauso verteidigen würde, wie das meiner eigenen Frau...?" Malfoys ernste Frage entspannte Snapes Züge ein wenig.

„Ja, das weiß ich", entgegnete er, „und das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich dich nicht richtig zur Schnecke mache...", er legte den Kopf schief und sah seinen Freund versonnen an, „...in Knoblauch eingelegt wärst du ja immerhin schon."

„Ich musste doch die Vampire fernhalten", meinte Malfoy grinsend. „Aber ich habe den Knoblauch schon wieder eliminiert – auch bei deiner Liebsten. Einer wundervollen Nacht steht also nichts entgegen." Er drehte sich um zu Tamara und zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu. „Und die wünsche ich euch jetzt. Gute Nacht!"

Snape blickte seinem blonden Freund, der es sogar in dieser legeren Muggelkleidung schaffte, elegant zu wirken, einen Augeblick lang nach, dann nahm er schweigend Tamaras Hand. Sie wechselten kein Wort auf dem kurzen Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und erst als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Das muss ein gelungener Abend gewesen sein", sagte Snape und bedachte Tamara mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Du scheinst dich ziemlich gut mit Lucius zu verstehen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war deine Meinung über ihn nicht gerade die beste... bisher."

„Dass er sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hat, lässt Lucius' Charakter dann doch in völlig anderem Licht erscheinen„ entgegnete Tamara unbeeindruckt von seiner kritischen Miene. „Außerdem ist dein Freund ein sehr interessanter und auch charmanter Mann. Ich habe mich prächtig amüsiert." Sie verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht, als Snape sie daraufhin vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Ist das ein Verbrechen? Ist es verboten, sich mal für ein paar Stunden keine Sorgen zu machen? Es macht einen ganz schön kirre, nur hier rum zu sitzen und zu warten, weißt du. Die Ablenkung hat mir gut getan."

„Schön für dich!" Er lächelte, was absolut nicht zu seinen vorwurfsvollen Augen passen wollte.

„Nett, dass du dich für mich freust", erwiderte Tamara im selben überfreundlichen Tonfall.

„Es war absolut leichtsinnig in dieser Situation das Haus zu verlassen", sagte Snape kühl, „und ich bin auch ziemlich sicher, dass du das genau weißt. Warum tust du so etwas? Denkst du, dass ein so unangemessenes Verhalten, eine geeignete Referenz für deine so heiß begehrte Aufnahme beim Orden ist?", fügte er spöttisch hinzu. „Dein Meister will dich ohnehin nicht dabei haben. Er wird deine jüngste Eskapade bei der Versammlung genüsslich ausschlachten und als Beispiel für deine Disziplinlosigkeit heranziehen."

„Er muss es ja nicht erfahren", sagte Tamara wenig beeindruckt und zuckte die Schultern.

„Das sehe ich anders", sagte Snape mit einem boshaften Glitzern in den Augen.

„Du willst deinen besten Freund und mich verpfeifen?" Tamara stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Das ist ja wohl das Letzte. Dabei kannst du David doch gar nicht ausstehen."

Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einem echten, amüsierten Lächeln. „Umwerfende Logik, meine Liebe! Damit hast du unzweifelhaft Recht, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, deine Taten zu verschleiern."

Tamara seufzte. „Das sagst du doch nur, weil du auch nicht möchtest, dass ich dem Orden beitrete. Ansonsten wärst du wohl der Letzte, der ein Problem damit hätte, David etwas zu verschweigen."

„Was du nicht sagst...", entgegnete Snape glatt.

Tamara kannte diese Taktik zur Genüge und wusste daher, dass er sich nicht mehr weiter auf die Diskussion einlassen würde.

Sie sah ihn an und überlegte, ob es klug war, jetzt die Frage zu stellen, die ihr ohnehin weitaus mehr auf den Nägeln brannte, als die eventuell auf sie zukommenden Probleme mit David. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie es tun musste, wenn sie nicht vor Ungeduld platzen wollte. „Hast du das Denkarium gefunden, Severus? Weißt du nun wieder... alles?"

„Ja!", entgegnete Snape knapp.

„Nur ja? Sonst nichts?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

Der gerade noch distanzierte Ausdruck war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte einem anderen Platz gemacht, den sie mit klopfendem Herzen als Sehnsucht identifizierte.

„Ja - ich weiß jetzt wieder, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast ...und warum", sagte Snape leise.

Tamara sah ihn an und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Endlich!", hauchte sie, bevor sie ganz nahe an ihn herantrat, das Gesicht an seine Brust presste und ihre Arme um ihn schlang.

Snape erwiderte die Umarmung und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Es ist unglaublich, wie unverschämt du dich mir gegenüber benommen hast, als du in Hogwarts warst", murmelte er nach einer Weile. „Ich hätte dir das nicht abgenommen, wenn du es mir erzählt hättest."

Tamara hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Immerhin war ich damit erfolgreich, wie's aussieht."

„Das ist beinahe noch unglaublicher", schnaubte Snape, aber sein Blick streichelte sie dabei.

„Weißt du... ich habe viel von dir gelernt in diesen acht Wochen, Severus", sagte Tamara, „nicht nur über Zaubertränke und Verteidigung... du hast einen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht.

„Ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu... aber mir ging es genauso." Snape hob die Hand und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Du hattest mir versprochen, dass du nicht versuchen würdest, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen, solange der dunkle Lord am Leben ist", sagte er dann ernst.

„Ich habe mein Versprechen lange Zeit gehalten", verteidigte sich Tamara, „auch wenn ich oft in Versuchung war, es zu brechen... aber Albus' Tod hat alles verändert. Sie haben alle nur noch einen Mörder und Verräter in dir gesehen. Ich musste dich finden, um das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

„Nur den anderen, oder auch dir selbst?", fragte Snape.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich nie gezweifelt hätte", entgegnete Tamara leise, „es gab vereinzelt Momente, in denen meine Überzeugung etwas ins Wanken kam, aber tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass es einen Grund für all das geben musste und dass du noch immer für das kämpfst, woran du glaubst."

Snape sagte nichts darauf, aber Tamara sah ihm an, dass er sich über ihre Aussage freute.

„Albus ist aufgewacht - in seinem Bild, das im Schulleiterbüro hängt", berichtete er dann.

Tamara strahlte ihn an. „Aber das ist ja wunderbar! Und was hat er gesagt? Wo war er denn die ganze Zeit?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Snape. „Ich war nicht dort. Minerva hat es mir erzählt."

Tamara runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Aber..."

„Er war bei mir...", sagte Snape leise, „als ich auf dem Astronomieturm war... ich habe seine Gegenwart ganz deutlich gespürt und ich konnte seine Stimme hören, obwohl es vollkommen still war."

„Dort oben ist es passiert, nicht wahr?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig.

Snape nickte. „Albus, beziehungsweise sein Geist, war bei Potter, um ihm beizubringen, was er nicht mehr geschafft hatte, als er noch am Leben war", beantwortete er dann ihre vorherige Frage.

„Hätte er nicht vorher noch euren Mitstreitern beibringen können, dass du kein Mörder bist?", fragte Tamara.

„Er sagte, er hätte kein Zeitgefühl mehr – es wäre alles sehr relativ, da wo er jetzt sei", entgegnete Snape. „Außerdem war es ihm wohl extrem wichtig, dass Potter die Wahrheit kennt."

„Na toll!", knurrte Tamara.

„Ich war auch nicht so arg begeistert von dieser Aussage", meinte Snape ironisch.

„Und hast du...", Tamara zögerte, „...ich meine, bist du wieder mit dir im Reinen, was Albus' Tod angeht? Deshalb bist du doch auf diesen Turm gegangen, oder?"

„Ja, so könnte man es nennen", erwiderte Snape reserviert.

„Und hast du dir auch endlich verziehen?", fragte Tamara.

„Ja!", sagte Snape gepresst. Es war offensichtlich, dass er das Thema nicht weiter erörtern wollte.

„Und hat Albus dir verziehen?"

„Ja!"

„Und hast du die Trauer um ihn zugelassen?"

„Ja, verdammt!", knurrte Snape.

„Gut!", sagte Tamara. Sie senkte den Kopf und legte die Stirn an seine Brust. Nach einer Weile, als er sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr weiter ausfragen wollte, schlang er die Arme fest um sie.

„Dass du auf mich gewartet hast und dass du an mich geglaubt hast... bedeutet mir sehr viel", flüsterte er und küsste ihr Haar.

„Die zwei Jahre ohne dich waren so schrecklich", seufzte sie und schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung, als wolle sie sich darin auf Ewig verkriechen.

„Hm... immerhin hattest du ja David, der dich auf andere Gedanken gebracht hat", brummte er.

Tamara hob leicht gereizt den Kopf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie nur leisen Spott in Snapes Miene, keinen Vorwurf. „Er hat dich sicher auf Trab gehalten", sagte er lächelnd.

„Das hat er", entgegnete Tamara und erwiderte das Lächeln. „David ist ein verdammt anstrengender Lehrmeister."

„Noch anstrengender als ich?" Snape zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Tamara lachte. „Nein! Du bist in dieser Hinsicht unübertroffen."

„Nicht nur in dieser, hoffe ich", raunte Snape und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

Als er sie küsste, meinte Tamara deutlich den Unterschied wahrzunehmen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er sie - jetzt, wo er sich wieder an den Beginn ihrer Liebe erinnern konnte - ohne die vorher immer unterschwellig spürbare Distanz in Besitz nahm... und als ob dieser Kuss sämtliche Differenzen, die sie seit ihrem Wiedersehen gehabt hatten, in Luft verwandelte. Tamara schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich von der Welle aus purem Glück wegtragen, die durch ihre Adern strömte.

Nachdem sie sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit voneinander getrennt hatten, begannen sie, sich gegenseitig zu entkleiden – nicht hastig und voller Gier nach dem Körper des anderen, sondern behutsam, fast feierlich, so wie man kostbare Geschenke auswickelt – bevor sie zusammen auf das Bett sanken.

Severus' Hände erkundeten ihren Körper, jedes Fleckchen ihrer Haut, als würde er sie eben zum ersten Mal berühren, aber in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, dass er sie endlich wieder erkannte... dass er sich erinnerte. Tamara bog ihm ihren Leib entgegen und gab sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen seiner Zärtlichkeit hin, ohne den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen, an dessen Ausdruck sie sich nicht satt sehen konnte.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du deine Erinnerungen wieder hast", sagte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Wenn ich dich jetzt berühre, weiß ich, das du selbst es bist und nicht der Mann, zu dem du gezwungenermaßen geworden bist. Das ist...", sie verstummte, biss sich auf die Lippen und blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg, „...unbeschreiblich."

Snape streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht. „Es bedeutet auch mir sehr viel. Endlich weiß ich, warum ich... so tiefe Gefühle für dich habe."

„Verlass mich nie mehr wieder, Severus", flüsterte Tamara. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich noch einmal zu verlieren." Ihre Hand wanderte hinauf in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest, als würde sie befürchten, dass er sich gleich aus dem Staub machte.

Snape seufzte. „Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen und das weißt du auch."

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihm ihre Fingernägel in die Haut bohrte.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht noch einmal opferst", zischte sie und starrte ihm wütend in die Augen. „Versprich mir, dass du den Kampf gegen dieses dreckige Aas Voldemort überleben wirst. Versprich es mir!" Ihre zweite Hand krallte sich in seine Schulter.

Er gab ihr keine Antwort und er versuchte auch nicht, sich ihrem schmerzhaften Griff zu entwinden. Ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen rollte er sich auf sie und spreizte ihre Schenkel. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein... egal, was passiert", sagte er und brachte sich gleichzeitig nah an ihren verräterisch, willigen Schoß.

„Was soll das heißen?", fauchte sie und versuchte halbherzig, sich seinem Vordringen zu widersetzen. „Erzähl mir nicht so eine kryptische Sch..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem lauten Stöhnen unter, als er tief und kräftig in sie eindrang.

„Ich werde bei dir sein", wiederholte er und nahm - die Ellenbogen seitlich von ihren Schultern abgestützt - ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, „...weil ich wieder weiß, dass ich zu dir gehöre und du zu mir."

Tamara versuchte einen Widerspruch zu formulieren, aber ihr Gehirn verweigerte den Dienst, da sich alles in ihr auf ihren Unterleib konzentrierte, der mittlerweile vor Lust in Flammen stand.

„Du gehörst mir!", knurrte Snape zwischen zwei Stößen.

„Ja!", war das einzige, was Tamara hervorbrachte, obwohl ihr Hirn noch damit beschäftigt war, nach etwas viel Rebellischerem zu kramen.

Die Besitz ergreifende und dennoch gefühlvolle Art, in der er sie nahm, hätte schon ausgereicht, um Tamara zu einem willenlosen Opfer ihrer Begierde zu machen, aber Snape drang nicht nur in ihren Schoß, sondern auch in ihren Geist ein. Er hatte das schon einmal getan – in ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts. Damals hatte sie ihm diesen Übergriff übel genommen, obwohl sie dabei nicht zu Schaden gekommen war, sondern eindeutig etwas empfangen hatte – heute jedoch hieß sie ihn mit großer Freude willkommen. Sie wollte eins mit ihm werden, verschmelzen mit diesem Mann, auf jede erdenkliche Art, die sich ihr bot.

Das Gefühl war fantastisch. Sie spürte nicht nur die eigene Lust, sondern auch die seine – die sich wild und bezwingend von ihrer eigenen wollüstigen Hingabe abhob.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er und Tamara brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu erkennen, dass er die Lippen nicht bewegt hatte und sie seine Stimme nur in ihrem Kopf wahrnahm.

„Und ich liebe dich", versuchte sie auf demselben Weg zu antworten. Sie sah es in seinen Augen, dass er sie gehört hatte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden drängender und sein Atem ging schneller. Die rauen, animalischen Laute, die ihr Geliebter immer wieder ausstieß, je näher er der Erlösung kam peitschte Tamaras Erregung in schwindelnde Höhen. Sie erreichte als erste den Punkt, von dem aus es kein Zurück mehr gab. Den Körper durchgebogen und den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, die Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet, wurde sie bereits von einem Strudel aus purer Lust mitgerissen, als Snapes Bewegungen schneller und unkontrollierter gerieten und er sich schließlich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in ihrem Schoß verströmte.

Als der Nebel der Ekstase allmählich verflog und Tamaras Gehirn wieder langsam ins Hier und Jetzt zurückfand, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch immer ihre Nägel in Snapes Nacken und Schulter verkrallt hatte. Vorsichtig löste sie die verkrampften Finger und strich ihm mit einer Hand entschuldigend über die Wange. Tamara schluckte, als sie dort eine schwache Blutspur hinterließ.

„Oh... Entschuldigung", hauchte sie. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Snape, dessen Herzschlag sich noch nicht beruhigt hatte und der noch immer in der Stellung verharrte, in der er den Gipfel erreicht hatte, legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weil ich Schmerzen nicht nur zufügen, sondern auch aushalten kann."

Er hob die Hand und strich sich über den Nacken. „So wies aussieht, kann ich allerdings froh sein, dass mein Kopf noch dran ist", bemerkte er trocken, das Blut auf seinen Fingern betrachtend.

„Du übertreibst!", entgegnete Tamara und wischte unauffällig über die tiefen Abrücke, die sie auf seinem Arm hinterlassen hatte, bei denen die Haut aber glücklicherweise einigermaßen heil geblieben war.

„Damit muss man wohl rechnen, wenn man sich mit einer Wildkatze einlässt", raunte Snape, beugte sich herab und biss sie spielerisch in die Schulter.

„Hör auf, das kitzelt", prustete Tamara und drückte ihn mit einem kleinen Schubs weg. Snape ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen und zog sie mit sich.

Tamara schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Severus?", sagte sie, nachdem sie eine Weile in wohliger Zufriedenheit geschwiegen hatten.

„Hm?"

„Ich würde gerne die Zeit anhalten – jetzt sofort", seufzte Tamara. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Tut mir leid, meine Lady", brummte Snape. „Experimente mit der Zeit sind äußerst heikel und gehen meistens übel aus. Ich kann nur... eine Wiederholung anbieten."

„Viele Wiederholungen?", fragte Tamara versonnen.

„So viele du willst!"

„Das ist... ein annehmbarer Kompromiss", schnurrte Tamara und räkelte sich genüsslich an seiner Seite."

Als sie kurz darauf weiter sprach, hatte ihre Stimme einen gänzlich anderen Tonfall. „Warum hast du mir vorhin nicht das versprochen, was ich wollte? Du hast doch nicht vor, dich schon wieder an die vorderste Front zu begeben."

„Soweit vor, wie es nötig ist", entgegnete Snape. „Ich kann nicht anders, Tamara. Erst wenn ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe, wenn der Lord tot ist, kann ich wirklich selbst über mein Leben bestimmen."

Tamara schluckte. Sie wusste, dass eine Diskussion über diesen Punkt fruchtlos sein würde. Severus stellte seine Pflicht... oder das, was er dafür hielt... über alles andere, daran würde sie nichts ändern können.

„Dann lass mich wenigstens bei dir sein", sagte sie leise. „Befürworte meinen Beitritt in den Orden. Ich will an deiner Seite kämpfen."

„Machst du dir eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie furchtbar es für mich wäre, dich ständig in Gefahr zu wissen?", fragte Snape ungehalten.

„Und du?", fauchte Tamara und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen, um Snape von oben herab anzufunkeln. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wie es für mich ist? Wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich ständig Angst um dich haben muss?"

„Ich bin in der Lage, auf mich aufzupassen", konterte Snape, „...was man von dir nicht unbedingt behaupten kann."

„Ach was!" Tamara rappelte sich hoch auf die Knie und baute sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen über Snape auf, der ruhig liegen blieb. „Ich mache seit zwei Jahren diese Ausbildung. Viele Leute, die für den Orden arbeiten, können wesentlich weniger Kenntnisse vorweisen. Ich habe es satt, dass ihr hochnäsig meine Mitarbeit ablehnt, nur weil das dem ein oder anderen nicht in den Kram passt. Ihr könnt in Wirklichkeit doch jede Hilfe brauchen, die euch angeboten wird."

„Ob du inzwischen gut genug bist, wird dein Lehrmeister beurteilen", sagte Snape mit einem etwas boshaften Lächeln.

„Ach der!", grollte Tamara. Sie setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen hin, den Rücken an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „David führt sich auf, wie eine Glucke die ihr Küken beschützen muss", sagte sie finster. „Ich bin aber kein verdammtes Küken."

„Nein!", sagte Snape, der zu ihr hochsah mit ernsthafter Miene. „Du bist eher ein ausgewachsenes Huhn."

Tamara schlug nach ihm und er rollte sich zur Seite, um ihr auszuweichen. „Und ein relativ angriffslustiges", ergänzte er grinsend.

„Lass die Scherze!", sagte Tamara streng. „Wirst du dich morgen Abend für meinen Beitritt aussprechen?"

Snapes Grinsen bekam einen sarkastischen Zug. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ausgerechnet ich danach gefragt werde?"

„Ich dachte, bei so was wird abgestimmt, wie es sich für einen demokratischen Haufen wie der Orden gehört", sagte Tamara.

„Nachdem sich aufgrund der Ereignisse in Lucius Haus nun jeder denken kann, wie ich zu dir stehe, werden sie mich eventuell für befangen halten", meinte Snape achselzuckend.

„Ach was!", schnaubte Tamara. „Du willst dich doch nur vor der Antwort drücken." Sie sah strafend auf ihn herab. „Sogar Lucius sieht ein, dass ich dem Orden beitreten sollte, aber du und David..."

„Was meinst du eigentlich, warum Lucius Narzissa unbedingt aus der Schusslinie haben wollte?", unterbrach Snape sie barsch.

„Ich kann das nicht!", rief Tamara verzweifelt. „Ich kann nicht irgendwo in Sicherheit sitzen und warten, ob du überlebst." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und erstarb schließlich zu einem Flüstern. „Ich schaffe das nicht noch einmal, Severus."

Snape atmete tief durch und Tamara, die schon damit rechnete, gehörig zurechtgewiesen zu werden, straffte sich entsprechend.

„Na schön – ich werde für deinen Beitritt stimmen", sagte Snape.

„Was?" Tamara sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Auch noch ein schwerhöriges Huhn?", fragte Snape süffisant.

„Du wirst mich wirklich unterstützen?", fragte Tamara mit großen Augen.

„Ja", entgegnete Snape, „aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass meine Meinung sich gegen die von David durchsetzen wird."

„Du könntest ja versuchen, ihn schon zu überzeugen, bevor abgestimmt wird", schlug Tamara vor.

„Vermutlich könnte ich ihn eher dazu bringen, deiner Aufnahme zuzustimmen, wenn ich mich ganz deutlich dagegen ausspreche", schnaubte Snape.

„Heißt das, du stimmst nur deshalb für meinen Beitritt, weil du weißt, dass David dann stur bleibt und mich ablehnt?", fragte Tamara misstrauisch.

„Schwerhörig _und_ paranoid... das ist ein hartes Los", murmelte Snape.

Als Tamara erneut nach ihm schlug, packte er sie und zog sie zu sich herunter. „Hörst du auf, mich zu züchtigen, wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich mich wirklich für deinen Wunsch einsetzte – ohne Hintergedanken?", fragte er, während er ihre Hände festhielt, die ihm eindeutig Übles antun wollten.

„Ich weiß noch nicht...", grummelte Tamara, hielt sich daraufhin jedoch still. „Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert?"

„Weil ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass du nicht hier sitzen und auf mich warten, sondern irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellen würdest", brummte Snape. „Da hab ich dich doch lieber im Auge. Und wenn dann auch noch Sullivan mit seiner jahrzehntelangen... nein, was rede ich da... fast jahrhundertlangen Erfahrung auf dich aufpasst - da kann doch fast nichts mehr schief gehen", fügte er bissig an.

„Bist du sicher, dass ihr euch nicht auf die Füße steigen werdet, während ihr mich beaufsichtigt?", fragte Tamara ironisch.

„Aber ja", versicherte ihr Snape, „na ja... nicht absichtlich... zumindest nicht so, dass es auffällt... hm... wenn ich es mir recht überlege... bin ich dann doch sicher... DASS ich ihm auf die Füße steigen werde."

„Das klingt, als würdest du dich darauf freuen", warf Tamara ihm grinsend vor.

„Ich habe zwei Jahre Spaß nachzuholen", beschied ihr Snape.

„Spaß nachholen...", schnurrte Tamara und schmiegte sich aufreizend an ihn. „Lass uns doch mal zusammen überlegen, ob du das auch noch auf andere Weise tun kannst."

xxx

Am nächsten Abend verließ der Tränkemeister das Grundstück bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit... nachdem Malfoy seiner Aufforderung, zu versprechen, dass er nicht wieder mit Tamara ausgehen würde, mit einem geradezu treuherzigen Blick nachgekommen war.

Snape apparierte in der Nähe von Lupins Haus – einer windschiefen, abgelegenen Hütte, gegen die sogar das Zuhause der Weasleys wie ein Palast wirkte – und legte den Rest der Strecke zu Fuß zurück, um nicht direkt auf dem Präsentierteller eventueller Beobachter zu erscheinen. Kurz danach, als er sich versichert hatte, dass keine Gefahr drohte, klopfte er an die Tür.

Lupin selbst öffnete und lächelte den Besucher freundlich an. „Hallo Severus! Komm rein! Willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Hütte."

„Remus..." Snape nickte und trat durch die weit aufgehaltene Tür. „Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus", meinte er, nachdem er Lupin kritisch gemustert hatte. „Hat der Mond dich noch im Griff?"

„Kaum noch", entgegnete Lupin schulterzuckend. „Es ist nur so, dass der Wolfsbanntrank, den ich zurzeit zur Verfügung habe, nicht an die Qualität deines Gebräus heranreicht."

„Das wundert mich nicht", sagte Snape unbescheiden.

„Vielleicht komme ich ja demnächst wieder in den Genuss eines deiner Tränke", entgegnete Lupin lächelnd. „Gehen wir zu den anderen – sie warten schon."

Er führte Snape durch den schmalen Flur in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, in eine Wohnküche. Um den ebenso schäbig wie das ganze Haus wirkenden Esstisch herum saßen bereits jede Menge Ordensmitglieder, manche in zweiter oder auch dritter Reihe. Der Raum war eindeutig zu voll und Snape fühlte sich sofort unwohl.

„Guten Abend, Severus", begrüßte ihn McGonagall, die ebenfalls schon an dem Tisch Platz genommen hatte. Sie klopfte auf die Sitzfläche des leeren Stuhls neben sich, der wohl ‚zufällig' frei geblieben war. Es schien, als hätte die alte Dame das Gefühl, ihn in Reichweite oder unter Kontrolle haben zu wollen.

„Guten Abend", sagte auch Snape, bevor er sich hinsetzte, was von manchen – wie zum Beispiel den Weasleys, Tonks und Shacklebolt mit einem freundlichen Nicken erwidert wurde, von Mad Eye Moody allerdings mit einem leisen misstrauischen Grunzen.

„Wir warten noch auf David", erklärte Lupin. „Er ist noch nicht von seiner Mission zurück und hat von unterwegs geeult, dass er sich ein wenig verspätet. Möchtest du etwas trinken, Severus?"

„Nein danke", antwortete Snape, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ für die nächsten Minuten das Gemurmel der Gespräche, die die anderen nach der Unterbrechung durch seine Ankunft wieder aufgenommen hatten über sich hinwegbranden, bis McGonagalls Stimme ihn flüsternd aus diesem einigermaßen erträglichen Zustand holte. „Geht es dir gut, Severus?"

Er nickte.

„Und Tamara? Und... Malfoy? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Es geht ihnen gut", sagte er knapp.

„Und du fühlst dich nicht mehr angeschlagen wegen... der Sache gestern?", bohrte McGonagall weiter, die sich vertraulich zu ihm herüber gebeugt hatte.

„Nein!", knurrte Snape leise.

„Gut!", sagte McGonagall, in die übliche, kerzengerade Haltung zurückkehrend.

Wenig später traf Sullivan ein. Er maß den überfüllten Raum mit einem gereizten Blick. „Was zum Teufel treibt euch dazu, aufeinander zu sitzen wie Heringe im Fass?", brummte er missmutig. Noch ehe ihm Molly Weasley ganz fertig erklärt hatte, dass es doch nur gemütlich sei, hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt. „Ich habe heute schon Stunden in einem voll gestopften Muggelzug verbracht", knurrte er, „mein Bedarf an derartiger Gemütlichkeit ist also mehr als gedeckt. Aufstehen! Stühle in die Hand nehmen zurücktreten!"

Noch während seine Mitstreiter mehr oder weniger eilig und auch mehr oder weniger willig seiner Aufforderung nachkamen, vergrößerte Sullivan magisch den Raum und danach den Tisch. „Schon besser", brummte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er sich selbst geschnappt hatte. Als auch der Rest der Anwesenden unter teils genervtem Gemurmel wieder Platz genommen hatte, wandte der alte Mann sich an Snape. „Wie geht's meinem Haus?"

„Als ich es zuletzt sah, stand es noch", gab der leicht gelangweilt zurück.

„Und bei dir lief alles gut, David?", fragte McGonagall.

„Bestens", erwiderte dieser, „...wenn man von den Muggelmassen in dem Zug mal absieht."

„Schön!" McGonagall nickte zufrieden. „Dann fangen wir mal an. Ich habe eine wirklich gute Neuigkeit für euch, meine Freunde: Albus Dumbledore ist endlich aufgewacht - in seinem Portrait im Schulleiterbüro - und er hat Severus Aussage über die Umstände, die zu seinem Tod auf dem Astronomieturm führten, in vollem Umfang bestätigt."

Daraufhin begannen alle durcheinander zu reden, und Snape, dessen Blick die meisten bisher gemieden hatten, stand plötzlich unter Beobachtung vieler Augenpaare.

„Wo hat Albus' Geist sich denn nun die ganze Zeit herumgetrieben?", übertönte Moody die anderen.

„Er sagte, er war bei Harry, um ihm noch die restlichen Informationen zu geben, die er braucht, um die restlichen Horkruxe aufzuspüren und um letztendlich Du-weißt-schon-wem gegenübertreten zu können." McGonagall seufzte. „Außerdem musste er auch Harry davon überzeugen, dass und warum er von Severus verlangt hat, ihn zu töten – was nach seiner Aussage, nicht ganz leicht gewesen sein muss."

„Wer kann dem Jungen das schon verdenken?", murmelte Moody und warf Snape einen scheelen Blick zu, was dieser vollkommen ignorierte.

McGonagall verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie sich wieder der Allgemeinheit zuwandte und weiter sprach. „Es wird für unseren Kampf von großem Vorteil sein, wieder auf den Rat von Albus zurückgreifen zu können." Es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, dass eine Last von ihren Schultern genommen war, an der sie seit dem Tod ihres Vorgängers schwer getragen hatte.

„Ich möchte noch einen Antrag stellen, bevor wir uns den Entscheidungen zuwenden, die heute zu treffen sind", fuhr sie fort. „Hiermit fordere ich, Severus wieder von dem Schwur zu entbinden, den wir ihm auferlegt haben. Nachdem Albus selbst seine Geschichte bestätigt hat, gibt es ja wohl keinen Grund mehr zu zweifeln."

Vielstimmiges Gemurmel erhob sich, während Snape selbst noch immer keine Regung zeigte. Sullivan schien seinem kritischen Gesichtsausdruck nach zwar offensichtlich nicht begeistert von dem Vorschlag zu sein, äußerte sich jedoch nicht.

„Wenn er sowieso linientreu ist, besteht doch kein Grund, ihn von dem Schwur zu entbinden", maulte Moody schließlich ungeniert laut, „und außerdem – sicher ist sicher."

„Falls die Mehrheit dieser Meinung sein sollte, werde ich von jedem von euch einen solchen Schwur verlangen", zischte McGonagall empört, „inklusive dem Gehorsams-Eid gegenüber der Führung."

„Es wäre gerecht, diesen Schwur wieder zu entkräften", sagte Lupin ruhig.

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen", meinte Shacklebolt.

„Ich bin für Minervas Vorschlag", meldete sich Arthur Weasley zu Wort. Seine Frau nickte.

„War ja nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, solange wir keinen Beweis hatten", sagte Tonks.

Eine nochmalige Wiederholung des vorgebrachten Antrags ergab schließlich, dass sich alle damit einverstanden erklärten, außer Moody, der stur dagegen stimmte und Sullivan, der sich der Stimme enthielt, was ihm einen bitterbösen Blick von McGonagall einbrachte.

Danach kam das Thema ‚Lucius Malfoy' zur Sprache, das weitaus hitziger und kontroverser diskutiert wurde, mit dem Ergebnis, dass die Mehrheit Malfoy zwar als Ordensmitglied akzeptierte, ihn aber keineswegs in der Führungsriege sehen wollte.

Am Ende war es Sullivan, der sich für den übergelaufenen Todesser einsetzte. „Wir brauchen Malfoy und seine Erfahrung", sagte er scharf und brachte damit die nach der Abstimmung wieder aufgebrandeten Dispute damit zum Erliegen. „Er hat Einblicke in die Organisationsstruktur Riddles, die eine unverzichtbare Hilfe für uns darstellen. Also stellt euch nicht so an." Der Gesichtsausdruck, der Moodys Antlitz daraufhin zierte, sorgte trotz der ernsten Thematik für partielle Heiterkeit.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir Malfoy und Severus bei allen Entscheidungen der Führung mit einbeziehen, allerdings nicht als Kommandanten – denn diese Vorstellung scheint euch ja mächtig zu verunsichern – sondern als strategische Berater. Ihr solltet froh sein, dass wir Unterstützung bekommen haben, denn unter uns gesagt, die haben wir BITTER nötig."

Snape, der eindeutig nicht damit gerechnet hatte, von Sullivan unterstützt zu werden, erlaubte sich einige Augenblicke überrascht auszusehen, bevor er wieder sein Pokerface aufsetzte. McGonagall hingegen strahlte Sullivan ohne Zurückhaltung an.

Niemand widersprach dem alten Mann, dessen Meinung im Orden einen schon fast ebenso hohen Stellenwert hatte, wie früher die von Dumbledore.

„Ich halte das für eine hervorragende Lösung", sagte Shacklebolt. „Wer ist dafür?"

Die eindeutige Mehrheit der Anwesenden hob die Hände.

„Ich bin dagegen!", knurrte Moody.

„Welch eine Überraschung", schnaubte McGonagall. „Es liegt noch ein weiterer Antrag auf Aufnahme in unsere Reihen vor", fuhr sie mit lauter Stimme fort. „Tamara Ogareff, eine Aurorenschülerin im dritten Jahr, die ihre Ausbildung bei David absolviert, möchte den Orden in Zukunft tatkräftig unterstützen. Sie hat den Antrag schon zweimal gestellt, aber bisher wurde er immer im Vorfeld von uns abgelehnt. Die Gründe für ihre Ablehnung sind nun jedoch hinfällig, also kann ihr Ersuchen durchaus in Betracht gezogen werden."

„Warum habt ihr sie denn bisher abgelehnt?", fragte Molly Weasley erstaunt. „Als angehende Aurorin ist sie doch sehr geeignet."

„Tamara war aus unserer Sicht bisher in einem erheblichen Gewissenskonflikt", erklärte McGonagall. „Sie war... und sie ist Severus' Gefährtin."

Nach dieser Eröffnung kam wieder Unruhe auf, Snape blieb allerdings wiederum völlig ungerührt sitzen, als würde ihn das alles gar nichts angehen.

„Miss Ogareff ist deine Schülerin, David", sagte Lupin. „Wie beurteilst du ihre Fähigkeiten?"

„Sie ist begabt, aber ziemlich undiszipliniert", entgegnete Sullivan brummig. „Es ist noch zu früh..."

„Ich bin gegen ihre Aufnahme", unterbrach ihn Snape und meldete sich damit zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zu Wort. Die leisen Unterhaltungen verstummten und alle Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dem Tränkemeister zu. „Wie du schon sagtest, David – sie ist undiszipliniert. Außerdem sehe ich da einen Konflikt ganz anderer Art auf sie zukommen, einen der mit dir zu tun hat..."

„Nämlich?", fragte Sullivan finster.

„Sie wird mit allen Mitteln versuchen, dich zu beeindrucken", sagte Snape sanft, „um möglichst gut dazustehen. Wir alle wissen doch, wie hoch du deine Maßstäbe setzt... Die Gefahr, dass sie sich überschätzt, würde immer um die nächste Ecke liegen. Außerdem benötigst du im Kampf deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit... soweit ich mich an unsere letzte derartige Begegnung erinnern kann... und es wäre nicht gut, wenn deine Schülerin dich dabei ablenkt."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", knurrte Sullivan.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn pikiert an.

„Wie gesagt – sie ist sehr begabt", wiederholte Sullivan, „...eine geschickte Kämpferin. Das Disziplinproblem werde ich in den Griff bekommen. Ich spreche mich für ihre Aufnahme aus."

McGonagall nickte zustimmend. „Wer ist dafür?", fragte sie und meldete gleichzeitig ihre Zustimmung.

Erst als Severus – wie all die anderen Ordensmitglieder - ebenfalls die Hand hob, während ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien, ging Sullivan auf, dass er über den Tisch gezogen worden war.

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich freu mich über eure Reviews! _:)


	24. Chapter 24

_Puh! Diesmal bin ich ein bisschen eher dran, mit dem Update. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. _:)

xxx

**Kapitel 24 – Ordensregeln**

Sullivan maß den Tränkemeister mit scharfem Blick. „Nur, damit das von Anfang an geklärt ist: Ich mache von meinem Recht als Lehrmeister Gebrauch – Tamara wird unter meinem direkten Befehl stehen und nur im Team mit mir arbeiten."

„Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden", sagte Shacklebolt.

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird in den besten Händen sein", meinte Snape mit einem Wolfslächeln, das Sullivan mit einem ebenso unechten erwiderte.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir unsere neuen Mitglieder mal herholen, bevor wir weitermachen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten, den blaublütigen Angeber hier rein marschieren zu sehen", knurrte Moody und rollte sein magisches Auge. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder waren alle dafür und Tonks bot sich an, die beiden zu holen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Malfoy dich nicht zuerst umpustet und dann erst überprüft, wer du bist", warf Sullivan ein. „Besser ich hole die beiden selbst."

„Lass das bitte Severus machen", meinte McGonagall. „Ich hätte da noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen, David. Severus wärst du so gut, Mister Malfoy und Tamara herzuholen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Snape machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu erheben, „wenn ihr so gut wärt, noch rasch diesen unnützen Eid von mir zu nehmen..."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete McGonagall und nickte hoheitsvoll. Sie erhob sich und trat ein Stück vom Tisch zurück. Shacklebolt und Lupin taten es ihr gleich und schließlich stand – wenn auch eher widerwillig – Sullivan ebenfalls auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Auch Snape erhob sich und blieb gegenüber von den Vieren stehen. Als McGonagall ihm die Hand reichte ergriff er sie ohne zu zögern. Sullivan und Shacklebolt legte ihre Hände darüber und sobald auch die von Lupin dazukam, erschien das rote, leuchtende Band aus magischer Energie, das den Schwur besiegelt hatte.

„Hiermit entbinden wir dich von dem Eid, den du uns gegenüber geleistet hast", sagte McGonagall feierlich. „Gib an uns zurück, was wir dir aufgebürdet haben und du bist frei."

Dieses Mal war es nicht Snape, der ins Schwanken geriet. Er schleuderte die magische Fessel, die seinen Willen eingeschränkt hatte, mit einer solchen Vehemenz zurück zu den vier Menschen, die sie ihm angelegt hatten, dass McGonagall zu zittern begann und sich mit der freien Hand an Sullivan festhielt und Lupin, der noch nicht ganz im Normalzustand war, für einen kurzen Moment die Zähne fletschte.

„Also wirklich, Severus...", sagte Shacklebolt und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, während Sullivan sich darauf beschränkte, ihn böse anzustarren.

Snape nahm als erster seine Hand weg. „Was denn?", fragte er und zuckte die Schultern. „Das war nicht mehr, als ihr es mir vor ein paar Tagen zuteil werden habt lassen... und was ich alleine aushalten konnte, werdet ihr doch wohl zu viert verkraften."

„Schon gut", sagte McGonagall, die zu ihrer üblichen, majestätischen Haltung zurückgefunden hatte. „Gehst du jetzt bitte unsere Neuzugänge holen?"

„Sicher", entgegnete Snape. „Es wird nur ein bisschen dauern, denn ich muss ja den Umweg über die Hütte im Wald und das Gebüsch hinter dem Haus nehmen – das zieht sich manchmal ein wenig."

McGonagall sah Sullivan vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast das noch nicht geändert? Besteht die Möglichkeit, Severus von hier aus zu ermöglichen, dass er direkt in dein Haus appariert?"

„Selbst wenn ich das könnte, würde ich es nicht tun", brummte Sullivan.

„Aber er wohnt bei dir", zischte McGonagall leise.

„Und das ist schlimm genug!", gab Sullivan ungerührt zurück.

Snape warf McGonagall einen vielsagenden Blick zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

„Du bist unmöglich, David", sagte McGonagall streng, sowie der Tränkemeister aus der Tür war.

Sullivan zuckte die Schultern. „Das steht mir zu... in meinem Alter. Warte noch ein paar Jahre, dann kannst du auch anfangen, unmöglich zu sein. Du wirst staunen, wie viel Spaß das zuweilen macht."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, konnte jedoch ein Schmunzeln nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", erkundigte sich Sullivan.

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen." Sie nahm ihn beim Arm und machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür.

„Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt", sagte Sullivan ironisch, als sie auf den Flur getreten waren.

„Warum hast du dich vorhin der Stimme enthalten, als es darum ging, ob wir Severus von dem Eid entbinden?", fragte McGonagall unverblümt. „Du hast doch nicht etwa immer noch Zweifel an seiner Loyalität?"

„Nein!"

„Warum also dann?" McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du es für gerecht hältst, wenn einer von uns durch einen so drastischen Eid gebunden ist, während alle anderen das nicht auf sich nehmen müssen?"

„Wenn dem so wäre, hätte ich mich Al angeschlossen und dagegen gestimmt", meinte Sullivan.

„Mach mich nicht verrückt, David!", sagte McGonagall gepresst. „Warum hast du dich enthalten? Erklär es mir!"

„Eben deshalb, weil der Kerl bei mir wohnt", knurrte Sullivan. „Es ist nicht gerade eine Wohltat, ihn im Haus zu haben, ohne die Gewissheit, ihn kontrollieren zu können. Aber da wir gerade davon sprechen... ich will ihn los werden. Du kannst ihn wieder zurück haben, Minerva. Steck ihn wieder in der Kerker, da passt er viel besser hin, als in meine vier Wände."

„Das geht nicht", erwiderte McGonagall streng, „und das weißt du auch ganz genau. Ehe Severus nicht ganz offiziell rehabilitiert ist, kann ich ihn nicht in der Schule wohnen lassen."

„Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass er verdammt schnell öffentlich rehabilitiert wird", entgegnete Sullivan finster. „Malfoys Idee mit den Flugblättern fand ich gar nicht so schlecht, auch wenn das sicher nicht die Lösung des Problems ist – ein Anfang wäre es allemal."

„Das sehe ich genauso", pflichte McGonagall ihm bei, „aber bis wir eine endgültige Lösung gefunden haben, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn Severus bei dir bleibt... und Malfoy ebenfalls. Ich habe übrigens bereits mit Kingsley und Remus darüber gesprochen – sie sind derselben Meinung."

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?", schnauzte Sullivan sie an. „Meint ihr, ich führe ein Hotel, oder was? Ich habe jahrzehntelang mit Begeisterung alleine gelebt und schon Tamaras Anwesenheit, die ich immerhin freiwillig herbeigeführt habe, ist eine Herausforderung für mich. Zwei weitere Störenfriede in meiner Privatsphäre, und noch dazu Snape und Malfoy, sind verflucht noch mal eine absolute Zumutung!" Die grauen Augen in seinem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht funkelten zornig und obwohl McGonagall relativ wenig Verständnis für die heftige Reaktion ihres Freundes aufbringen konnte, kam sie nicht umhin, diesen Anblick faszinierend zu finden. Eventuell war es auch diesem Umstand zu verdanken, dass ihre Erwiderung ganz anders als geplant ausfiel.

„Ach David", sagte sie mit sanfter dunkler Stimme und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, „nimm das doch nicht so schwer. Es ist doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du dein Haus wieder ganz für dich hast. Sieh es doch positiv. Die beiden werden von deiner Erfahrung profitieren und das wiederum wird dem Orden nützen. Tu es einfach für uns."

Sullivan sah sie überrascht an. „Du versuchst, mich einzuwickeln? Ich glaub es ja nicht. Was für ein Argument – sie werden von meinen Erfahrungen profitieren. Versuch doch mal, ihnen das beizubringen." Er lachte spöttisch. „Die werden dir was husten."

„Na schön, du hast mich durchschaut", erwiderte McGonagall lächelnd. „Aber das, was ich am Schluss sagte, habe ich sehr ernst gemeint. Bring dieses Opfer für den Orden, David... bitte."

„Weißt du was...?", entgegnete Sullivan scharf und McGonagall, der bereits schwante, dass dieser Satz mit einer strikten Weigerung enden würde, begann zu seufzen.

„Ich werde es tun", fuhr Sullivan fort, „aber nicht für den Orden, sondern... nur für dich."

„Für mich?", echote McGonagall ungläubig.

„Ja, für dich", sagte Sullivan mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. „Und glaub nicht, dass so ein Gefallen mit einer einzigen Flasche Glenfiddich wieder gut zu machen ist."

Ein Strahlen machte sich in McGonagalls Gesicht breit, das sie um Jahre verjüngte. Ihrer ersten spontanen Regung nachgebend, umarmte sie Sullivan, und er erwiderte ihre Geste ohne zu zögern. „Danke David!", murmelte sie.

„Gern geschehen, Minerva... auch wenn es mich vermutlich den Rest meiner Nerven kosten wird", brummte dieser.

Ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie auseinanderschrecken, wie zwei beim Knutschen ertappte Teenager. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn gleich darauf kam Lupin aus der Küche geeilt, um den Ankömmlingen zu öffnen.

xxx

Malfoy wirkte in Lupins Hütte trotz seiner vergleichsweise schlichten Kleidung wie ein Gutsherr, der sich in die Bediensteten-Behausungen verlaufen hatte. Sein abschätziger Blick machte auch ohne Worte deutlich, was er über diese Räumlichkeit dachte.

Tamara dagegen sah sich neugierig um und lächelte diejenigen, die Blickkontakt mit ihr aufnahmen, freundlich an.

Lupin hatte die beiden eben zusammen mit Snape in die Küche geführt und auch McGonagall und Sullivan waren wieder mit hereingekommen.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, euch unsere beiden neuen Mitglieder vorzustellen", sagte McGonagall, nachdem alle sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten. „Miss Tamara Ogareff und Mister Lucius Malfoy, der den meisten von euch zumindest namentlich bekannt sein dürfte. Vielleicht möchten die beiden uns ja ein paar Worte zur Begrüßung sagen? Tamara?"

„Äm ja... hallo", sagte Tamara. „Wer ich bin, haben Sie ja sicher schon erfahren, also brauche ich es nicht zu erzählen. Ich freue mich, endlich hier zu sein und in Zukunft mit Ihnen zusammen arbeiten zu können."

Sie wurde von allen Seiten aufmerksam beobachtet. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass ihr wirklich jeder zuhörten, denn dass sie ‚Snapes Geliebte' war und die damit verbundene Anregung der Fantasie, nahm sicher in nicht wenigen Köpfen Raum ein.

McGonagall, die ihr zugehört zu haben schien, nickte beifällig. „Mister Malfoy?", wandte sie sich auffordernd an den blonden Adeligen.

Dieser zog als Antwort zuerst indigniert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nachdem ich ebenfalls nicht erklären muss, wer ich bin, komme ich gleich zum Wesentlichen", sagte er dann mit einer Stimme, die zwar sanft, aber auf unerklärliche Weise unterschwellig bedrohlich klang. „Ich musste unlängst feststellen, dass ich in der Vergangenheit eine Fehlentscheidung getroffen habe und werde nun alles tun, um die Folgen dieser Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen. Ihre Ziele und die meinen dürften sich zwar in den seltensten Fällen überschneiden, aber eines liegt absolut in unser aller Interesse – die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords. Ich hoffe, dass ich es nicht bereuen werde, mich Ihrer Organisation angeschlossen zu haben", fügte er finster hinzu und schickte einen scharfen Blick durch die Reihen, unter dem nicht wenige instinktiv den Kopf einzogen, „und ich hoffe, Sie werden sich ebenso nachdrücklich für dieses Ziel einsetzen, wie ich."

„Da brat mir doch einer ´ne Eule", bellte Moody, der Malfoy seit seinem Eintreten misstrauisch fixiert hatte, soweit man das bei seinem unruhigen magischen Auge so nennen konnte. Tonks hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr breites Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Und natürlich schließe ich mich den Worten meiner Vorrednerin an", sagte Malfoy mit einem ironischen Lächeln, den Einwurf Moodys völlig ignorierend. „Ich freue mich, _hier..._", er machte eine sparsame, elegante Handbewegung, die die schäbige Küche, vielleicht auch die ganze Hütte mit einbeziehen mochte, „...zu sein."

„Danke Mister Malfoy", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass unser Einsatz dem Ihren nicht nachstehen wird."

„Das freut mich zu hören", erwiderte Malfoy glatt.

„So – nachdem wir diesen Teil erledigt hätten, kann nun jeder die Neuigkeiten aus seinem Aufgabenbereich berichten", sagte Shacklebolt an die Allgemeinheit gerichtet, „und bei der Gelegenheit könnt ihr euch auch gleich vorstellen."

Dieses nahm fast eine Stunde in Anspruch. Als schließlich ein jeder zu Wort gekommen war, bedankte sich Shacklebolt und wünschte gleichzeitig einen guten Nachhauseweg.

„Wir treffen uns – wenn nichts anderes dazwischen kommt – in einer Woche bei Molly und Arthur", sagte McGonagall. „Severus, du bleibst bitte noch hier und Sie auch, Mister Malfoy. Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen." Shacklebolt und Sullivan blieben ebenfalls sitzen, während die anderen sich auf den Weg machten.

Die Küche leerte sich und mit einemmal schien der Raum direkt groß zu sein, was Sullivan gleich wieder in Ordnung brachte, indem er ihn in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurück versetzte.

Tamara, die sich unentschlossen hinter ihrem Lehrmeister herumdrückte und hoffte, der nachfolgenden Besprechung als eine Art stille Beobachterin beiwohnen zu können, wurde eines Besseren belehrt. „Auf Wiedersehen, Tamara", sagte Sullivan leicht gereizt und ohne sich umzudrehen. „Du kannst entweder nach Hause apparieren oder nebenan im Wohnzimmer warten – vorausgesetzt, das ist Remus Recht – aber hier bleiben kannst du nicht."

Lupin, der seine übrigen Gäste an die Tür gebracht hatte, und gerade in die Küche zurückkehrte, lächelte die Hinauszuwerfende freundlich an. „Natürlich ist mir das Recht. Sie können so lange hier bleiben, wie Sie wollen, Tamara."

„Vielen Dank, Remus - gut zu wissen", entgegnete Tamara bereits im Hinausgehen, nachdem auch ein Blick zu Snape und Malfoy keine Aussicht auf Rettung gebracht hatte. Sie lächelte ihren Gastgeber freundlich an. „Wenn mich der eine oder andere irgendwann zu viel ärgert, komme ich gerne darauf zurück, aber für heute werde ich mich dann mal lieber verdünnisieren. Gute Nacht Minerva", sie nickte der alten Dame zu, „...die Herren...". Ohne die zuletzt Genannten noch eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ sie den Raum.

Lupin schloss die Tür hinter ihr und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy", begann McGonagall, „was sagen Sie zu den Informationen unserer Leute.

„Wenn das alles gewesen sein soll, was Ihre Mitstreiter zustande bringen, überrascht es mich ehrlich gesagt, dass es Ihre Organisation überhaupt noch gibt", erwiderte Malfoy. „Es wundert mich auch nicht mehr, dass Sie bisher noch keinen wirklich wirksamen Gegenschlag zustande gebracht haben und vor allem weiß ich jetzt, warum Severus es für nötig hielt, jahrelang seinen Kopf zu riskieren, um Ihnen wenigstens ein paar nützliche Informationen zukommen zu lassen."

McGonagall setzte einen säuerlichen Blick auf, Lupin seufzte und sogar der sonst nicht leicht zu beeindruckende Shacklebolt sah betreten drein, wogegen Snape nur bestätigend nickte.

„Dann lassen Sie mal Ihre Informationen rüber wachsen, Mister Malfoy, und auch gleich Ihre Vorschläge, wie die Missstände im Orden zu beheben wären", sagte Sullivan, der sich nicht besonders angegriffen zu fühlen schien.

Malfoy lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Erzählen Sie mir erst einmal, ob Sie meine Frau und meinen Sohn gut abgeliefert haben."

Sullivan runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich! Hat Ihnen Severus das noch nicht mitgeteilt?"

„Doch, aber ich wollte es von Ihnen persönlich hören", sagte Malfoy leise.

„Es lief alles wie geplant", antwortete Sullivan überraschend sanft. „Narzissa lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sie in ihrem Herzen immer bei Ihnen sein wird."

Für einen Moment – bevor er den Kopf senkte – fiel die kühle, überhebliche Miene des Blonden in sich zusammen. Als er kurz darauf den Blick wieder hob, war er jedoch schon wieder ganz der nach außen hin beherrschte Aristokrat.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mehrere Projekte laufen, mit denen er die Strukturen der Zaubererwelt langsam aber sicher – und teilweise bereits mit sehr viel Erfolg – unterwandert, um sie letztendlich ganz unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen", begann er seinen Bericht. „Einiges wird Ihnen sicher durch Severus bereits bekannt sein, anderes vielleicht nicht. Unterbrechen Sie mich einfach, wenn ich Ihnen nichts Neues erzähle."

Die anderen hörten der nachfolgenden Schilderung aufmerksam zu und Snape ergänzte an manchen Stellen ein paar Dinge, die ihm zum jeweiligen Thema einfielen.

„Dass der Orden die Sache in Havering zunächst vereiteln konnte, war ein Erfolg – das gebe ich zu", sagte Malfoy am Schluss seiner Ausführungen. „Aber sicher ist Ihnen bekannt, dass wir die Ministeriumsbeamten ein paar Tage später dann doch mit dem Imperius belegen konnten. Was haben Sie dagegen unternommen?"

„Sie stehen nicht mehr unter der Einwirkung des Fluches, tun aber noch eine Weile so als ob", entgegnete Shacklebolt. „Am Tag der Abstimmung werden Sie sich allerdings gegen die Firma aussprechen, die nach Riddles Willen den Bauauftrag bekommen soll."

„Und dann wird es gefährlich für sie", seufzte McGonagall. „Wir müssen sie unbedingt aus der Schusslinie bringen, damit man sie nicht dafür bezahlen lässt."

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Es muss wirklich anstrengend sein, sich so ein Gewissen zu leisten", sagte er spöttisch.

„Sie meinen also tatsächlich, man könnte diese Beamten ruhig über die Klinge springen lassen?", erkundigte sich Sullivan, während McGonagall empört nach Luft schnappte.

„Ein bisschen Schwund muss man immer einplanen", entgegnete Malfoy leichthin.

„Ich finde, Sie sollten sich bei Gelegenheit mit den Grundsätzen der Organisation vertraut machen, der Sie heute beigetreten sind", sagte Lupin mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Das läuft hier ein wenig anders, als bei Ihrem alten... Verein."

„Ja, ganz eindeutig...", meinte Malfoy mit einem nachsichtigen Blick auf den Gastgeber und dessen Küche.

„Was fällt Ihnen sonst noch zur derzeitigen Lage ein, Mister Malfoy?", fragte Sullivan.

„Der Lord ist geschwächt durch den Wegfall zweier altgedienter Todesser", sagte Malfoy mit einem süffisanten Blick zu Snape, „gleichzeitig fällt dem Orden die wertvollste Informationsquelle weg."

„Die hat in letzter Zeit nicht mehr viel informiert", brummte Sullivan.

„Wie denn auch?", verteidigte McGonagall Snape, der sich nicht einmal dazu herabließ, den halblauten Kommentar des Älteren sichtbar zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Ihr müsst eure Taktik ändern", sagte Malfoy, „und nicht immer darauf warten, dass die Todesser zuschlagen, um dann Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. IHR müsst SIE angreifen, denn damit rechnet der Lord in seiner ständig fortschreitenden Selbstüberschätzung nicht."

„Dann erzählen Sie uns doch mal, wo Riddles Hauptquartier ist", meinte Shacklebolt seufzend.

„Diese Information ist selbstverständlich so in unseren Köpfen verankert, dass wir eher dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen würden, als den Ort aussprechen, aufschreiben oder auch nur denken könnten", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Ich werde daran arbeiten, einen anderen Weg zu finden", sagte Snape. „Mir schwebt da schon etwas vor, aber dazu brauche ich ein wenig Zeit und... deine Kooperation, David."

„Wenn es darum geht, dem Feind den Arsch aufzureißen, ist dir meine Kooperation sicher, Severus", antwortete Sullivan trocken.

„Ein Vorteil, den der Orden im offenen Kampf haben könnte, ist Lucius' und meine Kenntnis über die Schwächen der einzelnen Todesser", fuhr Severus fort. „Ich schlage vor, eine Art Profil über jeden uns bekannten Anhänger des Lords zu erstellen, das die Ordensmitglieder auswendig lernen sollen. Die meisten der Todesser sind trotz ihrer Masken leicht an ein paar Merkmalen zu erkennen. Natürlich kennen die im Gegenzug auch unsere Schwächen besser...", fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu.

„Schwächen?", fragte Malfoy gespreizt. „Und was wäre das deiner Meinung nach bei mir?".

„Das weißt du doch, Lucius", erwiderte Snape samtig. „Du bist sogar im ärgsten Kampf noch besorgt, ob dein Haar auch richtig sitzt."

„Das...", Malfoy richtete seinen Zeigefinger drohend auf den Tränkemeister, „ist eine ungeheuerliche Unterstellung. Falls du übrigens an deiner eigenen Schwachstelle interessiert sein solltest – du zauderst meist ein wenig, wenn es darum geht, einen schwarzmagischen oder gar tödlichen Fluch auszusprechen."

„Das kommt nur daher, dass ich bisher selten Gegner meiner Wahl vor dem Zauberstab hatte", klärte Snape ihn geduldig auf.

„Das kann ich bestätigen", knurrte Sullivan, „ich hab da kein Zaudern bemerkt."

Snape lächelte für einen Moment versonnen, ehe er wieder ernst wurde.

„Der Vorschlag mit den Todesserprofilen klingt gut", sagte Lupin. „Ich denke, das wird uns viel nützen, wenn wir es ernst nehmen." Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Haben Sie über die Sache mit den Flugblättern nachgedacht?", fragte Malfoy. „Ich halte es für sehr wichtig, dass die Öffentlichkeit schnellstens darüber informiert wird, dass Severus und ich auf der Seite des Ordens stehen. Es gibt immer noch genügend Menschen, die der Lord noch nicht unter Druck gesetzt hat und die sich noch nicht entschieden haben, welche Seite sie unterstützen würden. Man sollte ihnen die Entscheidung für die Seite des Ordens so schmackhaft wie möglich machen."

„Und Sie meinen also, wenn die Öffentlichkeit nur erfährt, dass Sie und Severus zu uns gehören, werden wir jede Menge Zulauf bekommen", fragte McGonagall mit ungläubigem Spott.

„Sie unterschätzen die Wirkung solcher Informationen", belehrte sie Malfoy unbeirrt. „Auch dass die Direktorin von Hogwarts, der berühmten Zaubererschule, dem Orden angehört und ebenso der allgemein als harter Hund bekannte, frühere Aurorenausbilder Sullivan, sollte bekannt gemacht werden. Unwichtige oder in der Öffentlichkeit eher als unzuverlässig oder schwach angesehene Mitglieder dagegen, kann man getrost verschweigen." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Eine gute Publicity ist die halbe Miete."

McGonagall sah ihn noch immer zweifelnd an und auch Lupin schien der Sichtweise des Blonden mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüberzustehen. Shacklebolt und Sullivan dagegen schienen interessiert und Snape, der ohnehin wusste, wie sein Freund tickte, schien nicht weiter überrascht von dessen Vortrag.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich nicht wenige Geschäftsleute beeinflussen kann, wenn erst bekannt ist, dass ich übergelaufen bin", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Wir müssen JETZT handeln. Wenn der Orden wie bisher nur beobachtet und abwartet, wird er verlieren. Der Feind ist eindeutig im Vorteil, weil er weitaus skrupellosere Methoden anwendet, als Sie sie jemals in Erwägung ziehen würden. Wir können nicht warten, bis das halbe Land zu korrumpiert oder zu eingeschüchtert ist, um sich noch frei zu entscheiden... und das wird nicht mehr lange dauern, glauben Sie mir."

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Sie Ihr Leben lang ungerührt zu extrem rücksichtslosen Mitteln gegriffen haben, wenn es um Ihren eigenen Vorteil ging, wäre ich jetzt schwer beeindruckt, Mister Malfoy", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Ich werde nicht das Gegenteil behaupten", erwiderte Malfoy gelassen, „aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie keine Chance gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Todesser haben, solange Sie nicht die Initiative ergreifen und etwas gegen ihn unternehmen."

McGonagalls Blick glitt hinüber zu Sullivan und forderte ihn ohne Worte zu einer Stellungnahme auf.

„Er hat Recht", sagte Sullivan und hob die Hände zu einer ich-kann-nichts-dafür-Geste. „Außerdem weißt du ja, dass ich schon lange dafür plädiere, unsere Kampftaktik der von Riddles Truppe anzupassen."

McGonagall schnaubte wie ein wütender Drache, bekam sich aber gleich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Oh ja – an diese Diskussion kann ich mich erinnern."

„Lass mich raten David...", sagte Snape amüsiert, ...du willst endlich dunkle Flüche verwenden – ganz offiziell, ohne schlechtes Gewissen..."

„Und du hattest sicher vor, sie zukünftig nicht mehr zu verwenden, Severus", entgegnete Sullivan sarkastisch, „jetzt... wo dir wieder jemand auf die Finger sieht."

Snape hob vielsagend seine rechte Augenbraue und schenkte sich dafür die Antwort.

„Es ist wirklich nicht ungefährlich solche Flüche zu verwenden", zischte McGonagall, „sie beeinflussen den Zauberer, der sie ausspricht."

„Es ist verdammt noch mal auch nicht gerade gesund, solche Flüche abzukriegen, aber der Feind verwendet sie nun mal", knurrte Sullivan mit einem scharfen Blick auf Snape.

„Und was, wenn ihr durch die Ausübung der schwarzen Magie so außer Kontrolle geratet, dass ihr zur Bedrohung für uns werdet?", fragte McGonagall schneidend.

„Blödsinn!", gab Sullivan zurück, den sie dabei fixiert hatte. „Der beste Beweis, dass das nicht passiert, sitzt doch hier vor dir." Er deutete auf Snape.

„Ich sprach auch nicht unbedingt von ihm", meinte McGonagall süßlich.

„Nun mach aber mal einen Punkt", bellte Sullivan. „Ich hatte jahrzehntelang Gelegenheit, eine Karriere als Schwarzmagier anzustreben und habe es nicht getan."

„Gut, David!", sagte McGonagall energisch. „Nachdem wir nun deine Meinung zu diesem Thema kennen und deine auch, Severus... und nach Ihrer wohl gar nicht erst fragen müssen, Mister Malfoy..."

„Ich bin in der Tat überrascht, dass das überhaupt Thema ist", warf Malfoy ironisch grinsend ein und schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Unvernunft.

„...was sagst du dazu, Kingsley?", fuhr McGonagall stirnrunzelnd fort. „Bist du auch dafür, dass wir die Regeln, die unsere Vereinigung ausmachen und die Albus Dumbledore bei der Gründung des Ordens aus gutem Grund erlassen hat, einfach vergessen und uns mit der schwarzen Magie einlassen sollten?"

Shacklebolt, der die Diskussion mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgt hatte, seufzte. „Ich sehe durchaus die Gefahr, die in einem solchen Vorgehen liegt, aber ich befürchte, dass wir mit den bisherigen Mitteln nicht viel ausrichten können." Er sah seine langjährige Mitstreiterin entschuldigend an. „Wir sollten es denjenigen unter uns, die sich zutrauen, mit der dunklen Magie umzugehen, freistellen, sie im Notfall auch anzuwenden."

McGonagall, die gehofft hatte, dass Shacklebolt sie in dieser Sache unterstützen würde, wandte sich frustriert Lupin zu. „Und was meinst du, Remus?"

Lupin machte ein unentschlossenes Gesicht. „Ich halte den Umgang mit den dunklen Mächten ebenfalls für gefährlich und absolut nicht für jeden geeignet." Er seufzte. „In den Tagen um den Vollmond herum, brauche ich zum Beispiel gar nicht mal daran denken, schwarze Magie auszuprobieren."

„Vielleicht wäre es ja gar nicht so schlecht, wenn du das Tier in dir mal ausnahmsweise auf den Feind loslässt", schlug Snape vor.

„Severus! Du weißt, dass das damals ein Versehen war", sagte Lupin aufgebracht, was gar nicht zu dem sonst so besonnenen Mann passen wollte.

„Natürlich... DU hattest das nicht geplant...", entgegnete Snape kühl. „Aber ich meinte das durchaus ernst – warum willst du dir deine... zweite Natur nicht zu Nutze machen, um sie notfalls gegen die Todesser einzusetzen?"

„Weil ich nicht so enden will, wie Greyback", knurrte Lupin, dem der Wolf nun deutlich anzuhören war, was ihm auch augenblicklich und peinlich bewusst zu werden schien, denn den nächsten Satz sprach er bewusst ruhig und emotionslos. „Diese andere Seite zu benützen, anstatt sie zu unterdrücken, wäre mindestens genauso gefährlich, wie das Herumexperimentieren mit der schwarzen Magie."

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung", sagte McGonagall.

Snape hob die Schultern – er schien das Thema nicht weiter verfolgen zu wollen.

„Wie es aussieht, steht's vier zu zwei", warf Sullivan in die Runde, nachdem eine Weile niemand mehr etwas gesagt hatte.

„Ja – ihr scheint ja wild entschlossen zu sein", murmelte McGonagall bitter. „Dagegen kann ich dann wohl nicht viel tun."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du selbst ohne weiteres schwarze Magie anwenden könntest, ohne einen Kontrollverlust zu riskieren, Minerva", sagte Snape.

McGonagall sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Hast du es schon einmal probiert?", fragte Snape.

„Nein!", entgegnete McGonagall hart. „Denn ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass der Zweck nicht die Mittel heiligt und dass es immens wichtig ist, dass wir uns in unserem Handeln von Riddle und seiner Brut unterscheiden. Wenn wir uns genauso verhalten wie die, verwischen die Grenzen und wir werden selbst zu... Verbrechern, zumindest gegen die Gebote der Menschlichkeit."

„Waren Sie schon einmal in... Askaban, Professor McGonagall?", fragte Malfoy in die daraufhin entstandene Stille hinein.

„Nein, Mister Malfoy."

„Wenn Sie dort gewesen wären, wüssten Sie, dass diese Grenze längst nicht mehr existiert... dass sie vielleicht nie existiert hat, außer in Ihrer Vorstellung", sagte Malfoy seltsam hölzern und einen imaginären Punkt hinter dem Kopf der alten Dame fixierend. „Was dort geschieht, steht den Methoden im direkten Umfeld des dunklen Lords in nichts nach. Ihre nach außen hin so makellose, menschenfreundliche Gesellschaft hat einige von Fäulnis zerfressene Innereien. Askaban ist die schlimmste davon, aber ganz sicher nicht die einzige."

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie diese Erfahrung machen mussten, Lucius", sagte McGonagall leise. Einer plötzlichen Anwandlung folgend, hatte sie ihn mit dem Vornahmen angesprochen, wie früher, als er noch ein kleiner Junge und ihr Schüler gewesen war. „Ich denke, dass niemand es verdient hat, gefoltert und seiner Würde beraubt zu werden, egal was er verbrochen hat. Eine Gesellschaft, die so etwas erlaubt ist krank, da gebe ich Ihnen recht."

Malfoy, dessen Blick zu ihrem zurückgekehrt war, als sie ihn mit Lucius angesprochen hatte, sah sie erstaunt an, dann nickte er und brachte sogar den Ansatz eines unscheinbaren aber echten Lächelns zustande.

„Nun gut, meine Herren – ich gebe mich geschlagen", seufzte McGonagall. „Wendet ihr also die Mittel an, die euch gerechtfertigt erscheinen. Aber was ist mit den anderen? Was meint ihr, was los ist, wenn die alle anfangen, mit dunkler Magie zu zaubern?"

„Keine sehr angenehme Vorstellung", sagte Lupin und schüttelte sich unwillkürlich.

„Mad Eye kennt sich ganz gut mit schwarzen Flüche aus", meinte Sullivan.

„Na so eine Überraschung!", entgegnete McGonagall spitz.

Sullivan grinste. „Sturgis könnte ich mir eventuell noch vorstellen und vielleicht Tonks... und Molly."

„Molly Weasley?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Sie war meine Schülerin, als ich noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf Hogwarts unterrichtet habe", erklärte Sullivan, „und sie hatte damals einiges an Potential."

„Ich kann mir Molly beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie sie etwas Schlimmeres als einen Stupor loslässt", murmelte McGonagall noch immer erstaunt.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir belassen es einstweilen dabei, dass wir im Notfall dunkle Magie anwenden", sagte Shacklebolt. „Den anderen würde ich vorerst mal gar nichts erzählen – diese Gespräche ergeben sich mit der Zeit bestimmt von selbst. Wenden wir uns lieber den akuten Dingen zu. Wer entwirft den Text für die Flugblätter?"

„Ich könnte das übernehmen, wenn Sie einverstanden sind", bot Malfoy an.

„Das können Sie tun, solange Sie nicht vergessen, uns das fertige Exemplar zu zeigen und unser Einverständnis einzuholen, bevor Sie es vermehren und unters Volk bringen", sagte Sullivan.

„Was Sie mir alles zutrauen..." Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich indigniert auszusehen.

„Mister Malfoy, Sie arbeiten also an den Flugblättern und du, Severus, zusammen mit David an einer Möglichkeit, uns Riddles Standort offenbaren zu können", sagte Shacklebolt. „Sonst steht momentan eigentlich nichts an, oder?" Er sah McGonagall an.

„Nein! Wir können die Besprechung beenden", entgegnete sie und erhob sich, woraufhin die anderen es ihr gleich taten.

„Ich gebe euch Bescheid, wenn wir soweit sind... oder wenn wir Unterstützung brauchen", sagte Sullivan. Er streckte die vom Sitzen verspannten Glieder, bevor er Minerva eine gute Nacht wünschte und auch Shacklebolt und Lupin zum Abschied zunickte. „Wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Gebüsch", fügte er an Snape und Malfoy gewandt hinzu. „Wartet nicht zu lange mit euerer Rückkehr, sonst ist vielleicht niemand mehr wach, um euch da rauszuholen." Noch bevor einer der Angesprochenen darauf reagieren konnte, disapparierte er.

„Bastard", knurrte Snape leise.

„Du musst ihn irgendwie dazu bringen, dass er dich und am besten auch Mr. Malfoy direkt ins Haus apparieren lässt", sagte McGonagall mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. „Und an deiner Stelle würde ich ihn darum bitten und es nicht etwa fordern... es sei denn, du willst die nächsten Wochen einen Teil deiner Zeit dringend in diesem Gebüsch verbringen."

„Vielen Dank für deinen überaus hilfreichen Rat, Minerva", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Immer wieder gerne, Severus", gab McGonagall spöttisch zurück.

Fünf Minuten später standen Snape und Malfoy, umgeben von undurchdringlichem Dickicht, hinter Sullivans Haus. Im selben Moment, als Snape den ersten wüsten Fluch ausstieß, weil niemand sich blicken ließ – während Malfoy ziemlich gelassen wirkte - teilte sich das Gestrüpp und gab den Weg frei.

Sullivan erwartete sie an der Wand neben dem Hintereingangs lehnend. „Respekt! Das ging ja tatsächlich flott", sagte er anerkennend.

„Wir sollten uns über dieses verdammte Gebüsch unterhalten, David", knurrte Snape ihm im Vorbeigehen zu.

„Mag sein – aber nicht mehr heute", sagte Sullivan, der den beiden in den Hausflur gefolgt war. „Der Tag war anstrengend und ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen."

Durch die offene Wohnzimmertür konnten sie Tamara sehen. Sie lag mehr als sie saß in einem der Sessel, die Beine über der Armlehne baumelnd, in der Hand ein halbvolles Glas, den Ankömmlingen einen herausfordernden Blick entgegen werfend. Sie sagte kein Wort, aber ihre ganze Haltung machte klar, dass sie auf Rebellion gebürstet war.

„DAS ist jetzt zum Glück DEIN Problem, Severus", meinte Sullivan grinsend, ehe er sich zielstrebig der Treppe zum Obergeschoß zuwandte und die Stufen hinaufstieg.

„Du hast dir da wirklich eine wundervolle Frau ausgesucht", sagte Malfoy leise zu Snape und winkte Tamara kurz zu. „Die Sanftmütigkeit in Person. Gute Nacht mein Freund."

Ein strafender Blick des Tränkemeisters ließ Malfoys ironisches Lächeln noch breiter werden, bevor er dem Hausherrn in die obere Etage folgte.

Severus betrat das Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging zu Tamara, die ihn abwartend ansah, griff nach ihrem Glas, roch daran und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

„Wodka", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Du hast das also immer noch nicht aufgegeben?"

„Alte Gewohnheiten sind wie schlechte Gedanken – man wird sie nicht so leicht los", erwiderte Tamara und nahm ihm das Glas wieder aus der Hand.

„Auf wen oder was bist du wütend?", erkundigte sich Snape und zog einen Sessel heran, um sich gegenüber von ihrem niederzulassen.

„Auf eure blöde Geheimniskrämerei", erwiderte Tamara und starrte einen Moment lang den Rest Wodka böse an, ehe sie Snape mit einem ähnlichen Blick bedachte. „Da nehmt ihr mich endlich in den Orden auf und dann werde ich schon wieder rausgeschmissen, wenn es interessant wird. Das ist frustrierend. Habt ihr Angst, dass ich eure Geheimnisse ausplaudere? Oder dass ich mich unpassend im ‚Kreis der Erlauchten' benehme? Warum durfte Lucius denn eigentlich dabei sein? Ist er vertrauenswürdiger als ich?"

„Es ist eher so, dass ‚der erlauchte Kreis'... erstaunlicherweise sogar nach einer Fürsprache deines ehrenwerten Meisters, so gnädig war, Lucius und mich als strategische Berater bei den Führungsgesprächen zuzulassen", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch. „Na ja... sie wären ganz schön dumm gewesen, wenn sie das nicht getan hätten, aber es war natürlich trotzdem eine große Geste... Und was dich betrifft – die anderen Ordensmitglieder waren auch nicht dabei, also warum regst du dich so auf?"

„Weil ich explizit weggeschickt wurde - wie ein kleines Kind, wenn die Erwachsenen sich unterhalten wollen - während meine drei Mitbewohner alle dablieben." Tamara trank ihr halbvolles Glas mit einem Schluck aus. „Das ist... erniedrigend."

„Ach was...?" Snape verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Soll ich dir dabei behilflich sein, etwas wirklich Erniedrigendes zu erleben, damit du einen Vergleich hast?"

„Außerdem war es David, der mich unbedingt loswerden wollte", sagte Tamara, ohne auf sein großzügiges Angebot einzugehen. „Das hat er doch nur gemacht, um mir zu demonstrieren, dass er noch sauer auf mich ist – um mich zu bestrafen. Nachdem ich seine Schülerin bin, worauf er ja immer noch Wert legt, hätte er genauso gut argumentieren können, dass ich bleiben soll, um etwas zu lernen."

„Ja, das hätte er wohl tun können", sagte Snape schulterzuckend, „aber das musst du schon mit ihm selbst ausmachen."

Tamara sah ihn an und stellte dann mit einem Ruck das Glas auf die breite, lederne Armlehne, bevor sie aufstand. „Du hast Recht! Genau das werde ich tun!"

„Aber doch nicht jetzt." Snape hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür marschierte. „Du wirst NICHT in sein Schlafzimmer stürmen und ihm eine Szene machen. Es reicht, wenn du das morgen klärst."

„Schreib DU mir nicht vor, was ich machen soll", fauchte Tamara ihn an.

„Das tue ich nicht", entgegnete Snape gelassen. „Ich habe nur Tatsachen ausgesprochen."

Tamara schnaubte verächtlich. „Und wieso sollte ich mich an deine bescheuerten Tatsachen halten?"

„Weil ich dich nicht los lasse", erwiderte Snape in einem Tonfall, der implizierte, dass dies doch offensichtlich sei.

„Was für eine raffiniert subtile Methode", hauchte Tamara und trieb ihm die Fingernägel in die Arme.

„Nicht schon wieder!", sagte Snape streng. Nach einem kurzen Gerangel, dessen Ausgang ziemlich vorhersehbar gewesen war, fand Tamara sich eng an ihn gepresst wieder, wobei er ihr die Hände auf dem Rücken festhielt. Die Nähe blieb nicht ohne Wirkung.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa unzüchtige Dinge mit mir vorhaben", gurrte sie, „...in Davids Wohnzimmer. Tztztz... so was macht man doch nicht."

„Hmhm... nein, das gehört sich wirklich ganz und gar nicht", raunte Snape. Er streckte den Arm aus und verschloss die Tür mit dem Zauberstab.

xxx

_tbc_

_*grins*_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hallo liebe Leser! An dieser Stelle mal herzlichen Dank an alle, die die Story weiterhin verfolgen, obwohl die Updates weiter auseinander liegen, als zu Anfang. _

_Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! _:)_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi_

xxx

**Kapitel 25 – Die WG**

Sullivan hob den Blick von der Zeitung und sah Malfoy kurz über den Rand seiner Lesebrille an, bevor er das Pergament an sich nahm, das dieser ihm entgegenhielt.

Mit einer konzentrierten Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen begann er zu lesen. _„...an alle Hexen und Zauberer, die weiter in Freiheit leben wollen... ...einseitige Berichterstattung des Tagespropheten... ...Zensur...._", brummte er halblaut, „das ist gut." Seine Augen wanderten weiter über die Zeilen „_...immer mehr Anhänger um sich schart und mit der Verbreitung seiner kranken Ideologie unsere Gesellschaft langsam infiltriert und vergiftet._" Er sah Malfoy spöttisch an. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, waren Sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein glühender Verfechter dieser kranken Ideologie."

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert", erwiderte Malfoy, der sich mit an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte. Die Stichelei des anderen schien ihm nicht im Geringsten peinlich zu sein.

„Unverblümter Pragmatismus ist schon eine feine Sache", erwiderte Sullivan ironisch, bevor er sich wieder in den Entwurf des Flugblatts vertiefte.

„_...dank Dumbledores Aussage endlich vom Verdacht, ein Mörder und Verräter zu sein befreit... ...jahrelang unter Einsatz seines Lebens den Orden unterstützt..." _Er ließ ein sarkastisches Schnauben hören. „Tausende von Menschen, die schon immer davon überzeugt waren, dass Snape eigentlich ein netter Kerl ist, können endlich aufatmen."

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete Malfoy lächelnd, „es wird ihn bestimmt niemand für annähernd so nett wie Sie halten."

Sullivan schmunzelte ohne aufzusehen und las weiter. „Sie haben uns also tatsächlich namentlich erwähnt... bis auf Lupin."

„Ein Werwolf ist nicht unbedingt Vertrauen erweckend", beschied ihm Malfoy.

„Noch weniger, als ein hochnäsiger Aristokrat mit dunkler Vergangenheit?", fragte Sullivan süffisant.

„Sie müssen schon richtig lesen", sagte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd. „Da steht ‚einflussreicher Geschäftsmann, dessen erklärtes Ziel es ist, die Gesellschaft vor der Zerrüttung durch dunkle Mächte zu bewahren'.

Sullivan zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und wann fangen Sie damit an, diesen Einfluss in unserem Sinne einzusetzen?"

„Damit habe ich schon begonnen", erwiderte Malfoy. „Da fällt mir ein – ich hab mir Ihre Eule ausgeliehen."

„Nur zu! Fühlen Sie sich wie zuhause", knurrte Sullivan.

„Das versuche ich", sagte Malfoy trocken, „das Fehlen von Hausbediensteten erschwert die Sache allerdings etwas."

„Ach ja? Sonst noch ein Problem?", fragte Sullivan unwirsch.

„Ja! Das Gebüsch hinter dem Haus", gab Malfoy ungerührt zurück. „Sie könnten dieses Problem eliminieren, indem Sie mir und Severus ermöglichen, direkt ins Haus zu apparieren."

„Ja, das _könnte_ ich", stimmte Sullivan zu, „die Frage ist nur, ob ich auch will."

Er wandte sich wieder dem Flugblatt zu. „Dieses Pamphlet ist Ihnen wirklich gut gelungen, Mister Malfoy", sagte er, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Es wird dafür sorgen, dass der Orden des Phönix in aller Munde ist. Hat Ihr Freund Severus es schon gelesen?"

„Nein! Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen und Ihre liebreizende Schülerin ebenfalls nicht", entgegnete Malfoy. „Hat Tamara heute keinen Unterricht bei Ihnen... oder nehmen Sie es generell nicht so genau mit der Disziplin?"

„Die Disziplin ist den Bach runter gegangen, als mein Haus ein Herberge für Ex-Todesser geworden ist", sagte Sullivan mürrisch.

Malfoy grinste. „Wenn ich bei der Wiederbeschaffung irgendwie behilflich sein kann, lassen Sie es mich wissen."

„Oh ja, das können Sie!", sagte Sullivan erfreut. „Gehen Sie doch bitte mal rauf, klopfen Sie nicht allzu leise an ihre Tür und sagen sie Tamara, dass sie sich von ihrem Stecher losreißen und innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten ihren Arsch hier runter bewegen soll, wenn sie nicht die längste Zeit meine Schülerin gewesen sein will – dann muss ich das nicht selber machen. Vielen Dank, Mister Malfoy."

Malfoy lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und lachte, bevor er sich erhob. „Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen, dass ich das so herrlich angepisst hinbekomme wie Sie, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun."

Als er die Küche verließ, wandte Sullivan sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu.

xxx

Tamara erwachte bereits, als sie Schritte im Flur hörte. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, ob auch Severus wach geworden war und musste dabei feststellen, dass er gar nicht mehr im Bett lag. Als es klopfte, schlüpfte sie rasch in ihre lange Hemdbluse, die vom Vortag noch herum lag und ging die Tür öffnen. „Oh... guten Morgen Lucius!", sagte sie erfreut, als sie sich diesem gegenüber sah.

Malfoy besah sich die verwegen aussehende, verstrubbelte, halbnackte Frau – die, wenn ihm seine Fantasie da keinen Streich spielte, verdammt danach aussah, als hätte sie die halbe Nacht gevögelt - von oben bis unten. „Den wünsche ich dir auch, meine Teuerste", entgegnete er sodann charmant lächelnd und nahm ihre Hand in Besitz um einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen.

Tamara grinste.

„Dein Herr Lehrmeister lässt dir ausrichten, du sollst dich aus den Armen deines Geliebten reißen und relativ sofort deinen entzückenden Hintern zu ihm bewegen, wenn du weiter in den Genuss kommen willst, von ihm unterrichtet zu werden. Na ja - er hat es etwas drastischer ausgedrückt, aber man muss ja nicht gleich so übertreiben."

Tamara verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob das eilen würde, mit dem Unterricht", seufzte sie. „Dann werde ich mich lieber mal fertig machen, bevor er ausflippt. Danke, für die Nachricht."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", erwiderte Malfoy. „Ist Severus schon wach?"

„Er liegt gar nicht mehr in seinem Bett", entgegnete Tamara. „Warte - ich werde nachsehen, ob er im Bad ist." Sie ließ die Tür offen und ging davon, um den einzigen angrenzenden Raum – das Badezimmer – zu überprüfen. „Kein Severus!", sagte sie ratlos, als sie nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zurückkam. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist."

„Er wird schon wieder auftauchen", meinte Malfoy. „Bis später dann... und ärger den alten Mann nicht zu sehr."

„Er wird mich ärgern", orakelte Tamara, ehe sie Malfoy, der sich bereits entfernte, zuwinkte und die Tür schloss.

xxx

„Ahhhh – gnädige Frau haben geruht aufzustehen", schnarrte Sullivan, als Tamara kurz darauf die Küche betrat.

„Guten Morgen David", sagte Tamara freundlich und beugte sich kurz zu ihm herunter um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Es ist fast schon Mittag", erwiderte Sullivan mit einer Stimme, die fast so kratzig wie seine Bartstoppeln waren.

„Ich will ja nicht anfangen, Erbsen zu zählen...", meinte Tamara, während sie sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank holte, Tee hinein füllte und sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches niederließ, „aber halb elf ist doch noch etwas entfernt von Mittag."

„Halb elf ist aber auch eindeutig zwei Stunden nachdem dein Unterricht begonnen hätte." Sullivan musterte sie abschätzend. „Hast du beschlossen, deine Ausbildung abzubrechen?"

„Natürlich nicht, David", antwortete Tamara geduldig, „aber woher hätte ich denn ahnen sollen, dass du heute damit weitermachen willst."

„Spricht irgendetwas dagegen?", erkundigte sich Sullivan spitz.

„Nein!"

„Na siehst du!"

„Okay! Morgen werde ich wieder pünktlich sein." Tamara lächelte ihren Ausbilder an und versenkte dann genüsslich die Nase in ihrer Teetasse.

„Wo ist denn dein... Mitbewohner abgeblieben?", fragte Sullivan beiläufig.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Tamara achselzuckend.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Er hat sich nicht bei mir abgemeldet und auch weder bei Lucius noch bei dir, wie es scheint", sagte Tamara und zuckte die Schultern.

„Das wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt, von Herrn Snape, dass er Bescheid sagt, wohin er geht", motzte Sullivan.

„Ja, er ist nicht gerade kommunikativ in solchen banalen Dingen", erwiderte Tamara, „aber er wird schon nicht weit sein, sonst hätte er eine Nachricht hinterlassen... mir, meine ich natürlich, nicht dir."

Sullivan gab ein Geräusch von sich, das sprachlich nicht eindeutig zuordenbar war, aber deutlich unbegeistert klang. Er stand auf und bedeutete ihr, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen, in dem sie üblicherweise einen Teil ihres Unterrichts abhielten.

xxx

Malfoy war, nachdem er seinen Weckauftrag erledigt hatte, vor die Haustür gegangen, hatte sein Gesicht für eine Weile in die Sonne gehalten und genüsslich die nach schottischem Sommer duftende Luft geatmet. Als ihm diese nach einer Weile zu eintönig wurde, durchquerte er den Garten in Richtung des Tors. Er wusste, dass ihn ab einer bestimmten Stelle der Todesser sehen konnte, der draußen hinter dem Zaun Wache stand. Seit der Nacht, in der sie geflohen waren, stand Sullivans Haus permanent unter Beobachtung. Zuerst waren es mehrere Bewacher gewesen, danach jeweils zwei und – weil wohl nichts Aufregendes passiert war und sich nicht bestätigt hatte, dass er und Severus hier untergetaucht waren - seit gestern Abend nur noch einer. Auf diesen Einen, der sich - wie er vorhin schon eruiert hatte - hinter einem Baum unweit der Umzäunung postiert hatte, ging Malfoy nun schnurstracks zu, bis er nur noch einen Schritt weit vom Zaun entfernt stand.

„Pssssst! Hey du!", zischte er. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Zeig dich!"

Hinter dem Baumstamm tauchte zuerst ein Zauberstab auf, dann ein Büschel zottiges, aschblondes Haar, das zusammen mit einer spitzen Nase unter einer tief in die Stirn gezogenen Kapuze hervorsah. Malfoy kannte den jungen Mann. Er war einer derer, die sich besonders ins Zeug legten, wenn es darum ging Muggel und andere wehrlose Feinde zu quälen, aber sich immer dann merklich zurückhielten, wenn es gefährlich wurde.

„Kannst du dem Lord etwas von mir bestellen, wenn du ihm meldest, dass du mich gefunden hast?", fragte Malfoy in geschäftsmäßig kühlem Ton.

Der Todesser, dem wohl jetzt erst dämmerte, dass er da wirklich einen großen Fang gemacht hatte, kam noch etwas mehr hinter dem Baum hervor. Ein gieriger Ausdruck war in sein schmales Mausgesicht getreten. „Was denn?", erwiderte er.

„Richte ihm aus, dass er nicht das Zeug dazu hat, Beherrscher der Zaubererwelt zu werden und dass ich ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit den Arsch aufreißen werde", sagte Malfoy.

Der junge Mann erstarrte ob dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit, die er natürlich niemals vor seinem Herrn verlauten lassen würde.

„Weißt du eigentlich was das Tolle an diesem Zaun ist?", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Er ist mit extrem ausgeklügelten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ausgestattet. Auch wenn du meinst, das hier ist nur Luft...", er wedelte mit der Hand in selbiger herum, „man kann keinen Fluch durch diese Barriere schicken. Er würde abprallen. Das heißt, von draußen nach drinnen ist das auf jeden Fall so, aber umgekehrt..." Malfoy legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, während der Todesser ihn noch immer anglotzte. „Ach was soll's – ich probier's einfach mal aus", sagte Malfoy. Er riss den Zauberstab hoch. _„Avada kedavra!" _

Der gleißende grüne Strahl traf den Todesser mitten auf der Brust. Er schaffte es noch die Augen aufzureißen, ehe das Leben darin erlosch, und sank ins Gras, ohne auch nur einen Mucks von sich gegeben zu haben.

„Funktioniert", murmelte Malfoy, bedachte den Leichnam mit einem Fluch, der den Verwesungsprozess beschleunigen würde, und verfrachtete ihn dann per Schwebezauber in ein Gestrüpp in der Nähe des Baumes.

Danach setzte Malfoy sich wieder vor dem Haus in die Sonne und genoss es eine ganze Weile, absolut gar nichts zu tun. Als ihm das gegen Mittag erneut zu langweilig und dieses mal auch zu heiß wurde, machte er sich auf den Weg, um seinen Freund Severus zu suchen.

Er fand ihn - den Zauberstab in der erhobenen Hand - hinter dem Haus, vor dem Gebüsch, in dem zu landen Sullivan alle ankommenden Gäste außer Tamara und McGonagall nötigte. Snapes Robe war stellenweise zerfetzt und bei manchen dieser Risse konnte man sehen, dass auch die darunter liegende Haut Blessuren aufwies.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da?", begrüßte Malfoy seinen Freund. „Kämpfst du ernsthaft mit einem Strauch?"

„Hallo Lucius!", entgegnete Snape, ohne den Blick von seinem pflanzlichen Feind zu nehmen. „Ich bin dabei herauszufinden, welche Zauber Sullivan auf diesen Strauch angewandt hat, damit ich sie umgehen kann. Das schien mir vielversprechender, als der Versuch, die Apparationssperre seines Hauses zu knacken."

„Interessant!" Malfoy trat einen Schritt näher. „Und kriegst du's hin?"

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte Snape. „Auch wenn der alte Bastard wirklich verflucht heimtückische Fallstricke hier eingebaut hat... und die Mehrheit davon alles andere als blütenreine weiße Magie ist."

„Einer der wenigen Wölfe inmitten einer Herde von Schafen...", zitierte Malfoy grinsend seinen Freund. „Nachdem du dir damit so viel Mühe machst", er nickte zu dem Gebüsch hin, „hast du also vor, länger hier zu wohnen?"

Snape seufzte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun gänzlich seinem Freund zu. „Ich würde lieber heute als morgen hier verschwinden, wenn die Umstände es zuließen, aber nachdem ich demnächst eng mit Sullivan zusammenarbeiten werde und ich sowieso nicht weiß, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte - denn eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts steht im Moment noch nicht zur Debatte – bleib ich eben hier." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Außerdem ist dieses Haus gesichert wie eine Festung. Hier kann man wirklich arbeiten, ohne ständig über die Schulter sehen zu müssen." Mit einem beiläufigen gemurmelten Zauber heilte er einen Kratzer auf seinem Arm und reparierte anschließend den Ärmel.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass der Schutzwall am Zaun, zwar keine Flüche hereinlässt, wohl aber welche hinaus?", fragte Malfoy unvermittelt.

„Nein! Bei welcher Gelegenheit hast du das herausgefunden?", fragte Snape argwöhnisch.

„Ach... da war so ein Todesser, der nicht aufgepasst hat..."

„Und...?"

„Und jetzt ist da einer weniger", sagte Malfoy.

„Du hast ihn getötet?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ja!"

„Jemand, den ich kenne... kannte?", fragte Snape.

Malfoy runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, „Smith..., glaube ich. Klein, dünn, schmierig, ein Gesicht wie eine Ratte."

„Smythe", verbesserte Snape. „Wie hast du ihn erledigt?"

„Auf die herkömmliche Art", sagte Malfoy vage.

„Mit Avada kedavra?", fragte Snape ungehalten. „Dann werden wir in Kürze Besuch vom Ministerium bekommen."

„Nein, es wird niemand kommen, weil niemand was merkt." Malfoy lächelte schief. „Mein Zauberstab hat da... ein paar Extras. Die waren ziemlich teuer, sind aber wirklich praktisch."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst im Leben kein anständiges Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft werden", sagte er spöttisch und fuhr fort, sein lädiertes Äußeres auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Malfoy setzte einen nahezu bezaubernd entschuldigenden Blick auf und zuckte die Schultern.

„Hast du wenigstens die Leiche beseitigt?", seufzte Snape.

„Die Leiche liegt in einem Gebüsch", berichtete Malfoy. „Sie wird morgen bereits ein Gerippe sein und übermorgen nur noch Staub."

„Gut!", sagte Snape, dem nun nicht mehr anzusehen war, dass ihn ein magisches Gewächs angefallen hatte. Bei dem Stichwort ‚Gebüsch' hatte er sich bereits wieder dem eigentlichen Ziel seiner momentanen Bemühungen zugewandt. „Ich bin hier so gut wie fertig, es fehlt nur noch der ultimative Test. Würdest du hier bleiben und meine Reste zusammenkratzen, falls er schief geht?"

„Na klar!" Malfoy verschränkte mit erwartungsvoller Miene die Arme.

„Weißt du, das ist das Erfrischende an deiner Freundschaft", sagte Snape lächelnd. „Die Langweiler vom Orden würden jetzt ganz genau wissen wollen, was ich vorhabe oder womöglich sogar versuchen, mich davon abzuhalten."

„Ich habe eben vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten." Malfoy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber du darfst mit natürlich trotzdem erklären, was du vor hast."

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass der Apparierschutz direkt in diesem Strauch eine Schwachstelle hat – vermutlich dadurch, dass die Leute ständig per Portschlüssel dort verkehren", klärte Snape ihn auf. „Ich denke, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, Sullivans Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so zu täuschen, dass die Barriere mich nicht als Eindringling erkennt und an dieser Stelle durchlässt. Wenn ich da drin bin, werde ich also keinen Portschlüssel benutzen sondern nach draußen apparieren und falls ich das hinkriege, ohne mich in meine Bestandteile aufzulösen, auch wieder hinein apparieren und das Gebüsch anschließend wieder verlassen, ohne mich davon umbringen zu lassen."

„Klingt spannend", sagte Malfoy. „Viel Glück!"

Snape nickte und richtete, die Lippen lautlos bewegend, den Zauberstab auf das Gebüsch. Die biegsamen, verästelten Zweige schienen sich zunächst aneinander zu klammern, aber schließlich gaben sie nach und es öffnete sich eine schmale Schneise, was der Zaubertränkemeister sofort ausnutzte, um ins Innere zu gelangen. Kaum, das er hindurchgegangen war, schnalzten die Zweige mit einem Geräusch, das wie das Schmatzen eines Riesen klang, zurück in die Ausgangsposition.

Eine Weile konnte Malfoy noch das Schwarz von Snapes Robe zwischen den Blättern erkennen, dann verschwand es.

Er hatte noch keine Minute gewartet, als Sullivans Stimme vom Hinterausgang her an sein Ohr drang. „Was tun Sie da? Erwarten Sie jemanden?" Der Hausherr kam heran und stellte sich neben Malfoy.

„Ich bewundere Ihren Garten", sagte dieser glatt.

„Hm... und da bewundern Sie ausgerechnet diesen nicht gerade dekorativen, verholzten Strauch?"

„Ja! Er strahlt so eine Art karge Schönheit aus", meinte Malfoy und lächelte unverbindlich.

Im Inneren der kargen Schönheit begann es zu flimmern und kurz darauf schimmerte es schwarz durch die Zweige. Sullivan warf dem Blonden einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich wieder seinem Gebüsch zuwandte.

Dieses gab ein widerwilliges Knarzen von sich, das einem resignierten Seufzer ziemlich nahe kam, und öffnete erneut eine schmale Schneise, um Snape mitsamt seinem triumphierenden Grinsen durchzulassen. Als er Sullivan wahrnahm, wich das Grinsen einer gekonnt gelangweilten Miene. „Hallo David", sagte er und ging an dem Älteren vorbei auf das Haus zu.

Sullivan starrte das Gewächs, das ihn so schmählich verraten hatte, noch einen Moment lang vorwurfsvoll an, dann sah er dem Tränkemeister hinterher. „Severus?"

Snape drehte sich um. „David?" Seine Miene wirkte völlig neutral, obwohl Malfoy ihm dies erschwerte, indem er hinter Sullivans Rücken stumm seine Erheiterung kund tat.

„Du hättest mich ganz einfach bitten können, dir das Apparieren direkt hier rein und raus zu ermöglichen, anstatt mein Sicherheitssystem zu manipulieren", sagte Sullivan barsch.

„Ja, das hätte ich tun können", entgegnete Snape, „aber mir war nicht danach."

Dass sein Freund nun fast dieselbe flapsige Antwort gab, wie Sullivan selbst auf seinen Vorschlag von heute morgen, ihm und Severus das direkte Apparieren zu ermöglichen, brachte Malfoy noch mehr in Stimmung.

„Heißt das, dass Sie mir das Apparieren ermöglichen, wenn ich verspreche, diesem Gebüsch nichts anzutun?", fragte er interessiert.

Sullivans Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum. „Das heißt, dass ich es als grobe Unverschämtheit ansehe, wenn Gäste an meinem Eigentum herumzaubern."

„Dann wären wir jetzt quitt", sagte Snape, woraufhin Sullivan sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, „denn ich sehe es als grobe Unhöflichkeit, wenn man Verbündete vorsätzlich und vor allem unnötig mit Unannehmlichkeiten traktiert."

„Für jemanden, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen Verbündteten mit schwarzen Flüchen traktiert hat, bist du ganz schön zimperlich", entgegnete Sullivan bissig.

Ein herablassendes Lächeln machte sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit. „Das wurmt dich also immer noch, David", sagte er sanft. „Soll ich dir bei Gelegenheit erklären, wie der Fluch funktioniert, den ich dir damals verpasst habe."

Malfoy hob die Hände und ging in übertrieben weitem Abstand an den beiden vorbei. „Ich zieh mich dann mal lieber zurück... im Vertrauen darauf, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umbringt, bevor wir den Lord erwischt haben."

Er betrat das Haus und ging in die Küche, wo er auf Tamara stieß. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa schon wieder kochen?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll, da sie vor dem Herd stehend herumhantierte.

„Keine Angst – ich wärme nur etwas auf und das kann ich gut", erwiderte Tamara. Sie sah über die Schulter und lächelte ihn an. „Wo ist Severus?" Sie hatte zwar David gegenüber vorgegeben, sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen, aber insgeheim beunruhigte Severus' Abwesenheit sie doch.

„Er ist draußen im Garten", antwortete Malfoy, schmunzelnd über ihre offensichtliche Erleichterung, „...und ärgert Sullivan. Die beiden sind nicht sehr gut aufeinander zu sprechen wie mir scheint, dabei sind sie sich ziemlich ähnlich."

„Lass das bloß keinen von denen hören", sagte Tamara verschwörerisch. „Da stehen sie bestimmt nicht drauf. Hast du Hunger?"

„Theoretisch ja", erwiderte Malfoy und machte den Hals lang um einen argwöhnischen Blick auf den Herd zu werfen.

„Magst du Paella?"

„Im Prinzip schon...", sagte Malfoy vorsichtig.

Als Tamara sich zu ihm umdrehte, hatte sie einen gefüllten Teller in der Hand und ein verführerischer Geruch stieg Malfoy in die Nase.

„Nun sei doch nicht so misstrauisch." Sie stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und legte Besteck daneben.

Nachdem Malfoy eine Gabel voll genommen und zuerst vorsichtig gekostet hatte, gab er ein anerkennendes Geräusch von sich, um sich dann mit sichtlichem Appetit über den Rest der Portion herzumachen. Tamara setzte sich, ebenfalls mit einem gefüllten Teller, zu ihm.

Sie hatten die Mahlzeit schon fast beendet, als Sullivan und Snape die Küche betraten.

Tamara sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und nachdem sie nichts entdecken konnte, was auf einen heftigen Streit schließen ließ, lächelte sie Severus an. „Hallo! Es gibt Paella. Bedient euch bitte selbst."

Sullivan macht eine einladende Handbewegung, um seinem Gast den Vortritt zu lassen, was Tamara und Malfoy mit Erstaunen registrierten.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte Tamara nach einer Weile vorsichtig, nachdem sich die beiden Männer mit an den Tisch gesetzt hatten und schweigend ihr Essen verzehrten. „Ich habe gehört, ihr hattet... Meinungsverschiedenheiten...?"

„Das ist ja nun nichts Neues, sondern ein mehr oder weniger latenter Zustand", entgegnete Sullivan, ohne von seinem Teller aufzusehen, „auf jeden Fall nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest."

„Wir werden uns arrangieren, soweit es die Zusammenarbeit erfordert", fügte Snape hinzu, nachdem er seinen Freund, der offensichtlich Tamaras Informant war, schief angesehen hatte.

„Na dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung", sagte Tamara sarkastisch. „Wie sehen die Pläne für den Nachmittag aus?", fügte sie an Sullivan gewandt hinzu.

„Nach dem Essen werde ich den magischen Schutzwall des Hauses so modifizieren, dass die beiden Herren hier hindurch apparieren können, danach werde ich dich noch ein bisschen piesacken und gegen Abend habe ich einen Termin mit Severus", erwiderte Sullivan.

„Oh... das ist gut", sagte Tamara erstaunt. „Womit hast du denn vor, mich zu plagen?"

Sullivan sah sie abschätzend an. „Ich habe gerade erst einen interessanten schwarzen Fluch gelernt, den muss ich unbedingt an jemandem ausprobieren...", sagte er versonnen.

„Na toll", erwiderte Tamara trocken. „Und was werdet ihr später zusammen machen?"

„Wir werden nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, den Standort des Todesserhauptquartiers zu offenbaren." So wie Sullivan davon sprach, klang es nach keiner großen Sache. Das war höchst verdächtig.

„Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen?", fragte Tamara skeptisch.

„Das ist noch nicht spruchreif", beschied ihr Snape knapp.

Tamara zog die Augenbrauen hoch, gab sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Hast du nachher Zeit, mit mir zusammen an den Profilen zu arbeiten, Severus?", schaltete Malfoy sich in das Gespräch ein. „Ich habe nichts zu tun, bis die einzige Eule unseres Gastgebers wieder hier ist. Vielleicht sollten wir als erstes ein paar zusätzliche Eulen besorgen."

Snape nickte zustimmend.

„Ihr müsst verdammt vorsichtig sein, wenn ihr unter die Leute geht", brummte Sullivan ehe er sich erhob und sein Geschirr mit einem Zauberspruch verschwinden ließ. „Ich erwarte dich in einer halben Stunde vor dem Haus, Tamara. Wir können draußen arbeiten. Die Todesser scheinen ihren Wachposten abgezogen zu haben."

„Was ist los?", fragte Tamara, als der Hausherr kurz darauf den Raum verließ und die anderen beiden Männer sich vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Nichts!", versicherte ihr Malfoy. „Wir freuen uns nur so, dass wir nun direkt apparieren können... und dass dein Meister sogar um unsere Sicherheit besorgt ist."

Tamara sah ihn zweifelnd an, verzichtete aber erneut darauf, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Hast du ihm tatsächlich den Fluch erklärt, von dem ihr gesprochen habt?", wandte Malfoy sich an Snape.

„Ja! Und das Erstaunliche war, dass er wirklich zugehört hat, anstatt sich aufzuregen, wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hatte." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Alte steckt wirklich voller Überraschungen."

„Das kommt dir nur so vor, weil du automatisch annimmst, dass er deinen Vorurteilen entsprechen muss", sagte Tamara, die sich über das abschätzige ‚der Alte' ärgerte. „Vielleicht ist es einfach an der Zeit, dass du deine Meinung über David der Realität anpasst."

Malfoy ließ einen leisen, anerkennenden Pfiff hören und wartete mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck auf Snapes Reaktion. Dieser sah Tamara eine Weile nur schweigend an, ehe er antwortete. „Mag sein... vielleicht bin ich mir heute Abend, nachdem ich mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet habe, klarer darüber, ob es da etwas anzupassen gibt... auch wenn ich dieser Wahrscheinlichkeit noch immer ziemlich skeptisch gegenüber stehe."

Seine leicht unterkühlte Neutralität überraschte Tamara, die mit einer erheblich gereizteren Antwort gerechnet hatte. Ein zahmes „Danke, dass du es nicht von Vornherein ausschließt", war alles, was ihr darauf einfiel.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte Snape glatt.

„Dann lass ich euch zwei Turteltäubchen mal alleine, damit ihr in Ruhe weiterschäkern könnt", sagte Malfoy grinsend und erhob sich. „Wenn du mich suchst, Severus - ich bin draußen im neuerdings todesserobservationsfreien Bereich."

Nachdem Malfoy die Küche verlassen hatte, stand auch Tamara auf und ging langsam, mit den Fingerspitzen die glatte Oberfläche entlang streifend um den Tisch herum. Snape blieb sitzen, rückte aber seinen Stuhl etwas zurück, damit er ihr entgegen sehen konnte, ohne den Kopf drehen zu müssen.

„Guten Morgen Severus." Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und hob die zweite Hand, um mit den Finger sanft über seine Wange zu streichen.

„Es ist bereits Mittag", klärte Snape sie auf und sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihr hoch.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie, „aber heute Morgen warst du schon weg, also hole ich das jetzt nach." Sie ließ sich rittlings auf seinen Oberschenkeln nieder und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Als sie ihn küsste – zuerst ganz sanft und dann immer forscher – zog er sie an sich und erwiderte ihre Zärtlichkeit.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt, als du aufgestanden bist?", fragte Tamara etwas atemlos, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten.

„Du hast tief und fest geschlafen", erwiderte Snape, „und ich sah keine Veranlassung, daran etwas zu ändern. Zumal das ein sehr schöner Anblick war", fügte er lächelnd hinzu und strich mit beiden Händen ihr Haar zurück, das ihr ins Gesicht fiel.

„Ich bin mit zwei Stunden Verspätung zum Unterricht erschienen." Tamara grinste, als sie daran dachte, wie explosiv Severus selbst auf zu spät kommende Schüler reagierte. „Kannst du das denn verantworten?"

„Du hattest Unterricht? Davon wusste ich nichts."

„Ich auch nicht." Tamara lachte. „Das hat mein Lehrmeister ganz spontan entschieden und nicht für nötig befunden, mich darüber auch zu informieren."

Snapes Miene bewölkte sich. „Behandelt er dich anständig?"

„Nein, absolut nicht. Er behandelt mich wie immer", gab Tamara ironisch zurück. „Lieb, dass du fragst, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Snape sah sie skeptisch an. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn er es übertreibt."

‚_Das mach ich ganz bestimmt nicht'_, lag es Tamara auf der Zunge, was sie aber mit einem innerlichen Seufzer versehen hinunterschluckte. „Okay", sagte sie. „Kannst du mir was über den Fluch erzählen, den er angeblich an mir ausprobieren will", wechselte sie vorsichtshalber das Thema, „nur so für alle Fälle. Man weiß ja nie, ob er das nicht doch ernst meint."

„Es ist der, mit dem er selbst Bekanntschaft machte, als er in Havering auf mich traf", klärte Snape sie auf.

Tamara, der die Wunden, die dieser Fluch verursacht hatte, noch gut im Gedächtnis waren, wurde eine Spur blasser. „Wie kann ich mich dagegen wehren? Mit einem _Protego_?"

„Nein! Das hat dein Meister auch versucht, aber die Energie aus dem Schild kommt dabei dem Angreifer zugute...", er schnaubte amüsiert, „und es war ziemlich viel Energie, die er meinem Fluch da ungewollt zukommen hat lassen."

Zwischen Tamaras Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte. „Was hilft dann? Nach dem Gesetz der Magie muss es doch wie bei jedem anderen Fluch auch hier einen Gegenzauber geben."

„Du musst versuchen, die Bündelung des Fluchs zu stören", erklärte Snape. „Wenn er sich verteilt, anstatt sich an einer Stelle in deinen Körper zu fressen, ist er zwar noch immer unangenehm, aber du bist nicht handlungsunfähig und kannst deinen Feind mit einem Gegenangriff überraschen.

„Und wie mach ich das?"

„Zum Beispiel mit einem _‚Obdormisco'_."

„Ich soll den Fluch zum Einschlafen bringen?" Tamara sah ihn ungläubig an. „Kann ich ersatzweise auch ein Schlaflied singen?"

„Probier es aus", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Wieso ist einem so gemeinen Fluch mit so einem sanften Gegenfluch beizukommen?", fragte Tamara.

„Weil niemand auf die Idee kommt, sich im Kampf mit einem sanften Einschlafzauber zu wehren."

Tamara schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer denkt sich den so was aus?"

„Ich", sagte Snape.

xxx

Sullivan und Snape trafen sich am späten Nachmittag im Wohnzimmer. Malfoy und Tamara hatten Order bekommen, den Raum bis auf Widerruf nicht zu betreten.

„Wart ihr erfolgreich, du und dein hochwohlgeborener Freund?", fragte Sullivan, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und in einem Sessel direkt gegenüber Snape Platz genommen hatte.

„Sicher! Drei Eulen, ein Zauberstab und schon einige ziemlich genau ausgearbeitete Profile von Todessern", berichtete der Tränkemeister.

„Ein Zauberstab?"

„Womit zaubert Tamara denn, seit ihr bei der Entführung der Stab weggenommen wurde?", stellte Snape die Gegenfrage.

„Mit einem Ersatzzauberstab", sagte Sullivan, dem Übles schwante, mit schmalen Augen. „Und sie schiebt natürlich jeden Fehler, den sie macht, gnadenlos auf diesen Umstand."

„Nun...", Snape schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich bequem in seinem Sessel zurück, „...diese Ausrede wird nicht mehr ziehen - jetzt kann sie wieder ihren eigenen benützen. Wo wir gerade dabei sind... ich hätte auch gerne wieder meinen eigenen Zauberstab zurück. Der von Voldemort ist zwar sehr mächtig, aber er passt eben ihn vielen Details nicht zu mir, was sich bei manchen Zaubern störend auswirkt."

„Ihr wart in Malfoys Haus?", knurrte Sullivan, den zweiten Teil von Snapes Ansprache ignorierend.

„Es war ziemlich einfach, unbemerkt dort rein und wieder raus zu kommen", entgegnete Snape gelassen.

„Ach ja?" Sullivan fixierte sein Gegenüber mit strengem Blick. „Und wenn es eine Falle gewesen wäre? Pech für euch... und für uns? Ihr geht Risiken ein, ohne nachzudenken."

„Wir waren wirklich sehr vorsichtig, David", beschwichtigte Snape den Älteren, „und ein gewisses Restrisiko muss man manchmal einfach eingehen, wenn man etwas erreichen will."

„Für einen blöden Zauberstab?", schnaubte Sullivan. „Den hätte man auch neu in der Winkelgasse besorgen können."

„Der Zauberstab war nur eine willkommene Draufgabe. Das Highlight waren die beiden Todesser, die wir erwischt, ausgefragt und mit einer veränderten Erinnerung nebst falschen Informationen über uns zurückgelassen haben. Es kann kaum schaden, für ein bisschen Verwirrung in Voldemorts Reihen zu sorgen."

Sullivan lachte trocken auf. „Na schön – ihr hattet also Spaß. Dann können wir jetzt ja getrost zu ernsteren Angelegenheiten übergehen." Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog neben seinem eigenen auch noch Snapes Zauberstab heraus, den er dem Tränkemeister hinhielt. „Ich hatte nie vor, dich diese Sache mit Riddles Stab durchziehen zu lassen, Severus. Ein wenig hänge ich dann doch an meinem Gehirn, auch wenn es schon ein älteres Modell ist."

Snape sah stirnrunzelnd auf Sullivans Hand. „Du hattest den Stab also die ganze Zeit über?"

„Ja!"

„Warum hast du ihn mir dann nicht schon längst zurück gegeben?"

„Das muss ich irgendwie vergessen haben", sagte Sullivan mit einem unschuldigen Blick, der ihm wohl absichtlich missglückte.

„So ein Zufall..." Snape nahm den Zauberstab mit einem vagen Lächeln entgegen.

Eine Weile sahen sich die beiden Männer stumm an an.

„Dir ist klar, dass das kein Spaziergang wird?", fragte Sullivan dann. Sein Ton hörte sich nicht belehrend, sondern eher besorgt an.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Snape ernst. „Aber wenn wir es schaffen, sämtliche Vorbehalte gegeneinander aus dem Spiel zu lassen, müsste es eigentlich klappen."

„Gut! Dann lass uns anfangen!"

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend, jeder mit geschlossenen Augen darum bemüht, innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen und sich auf die vor ihnen liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Sullivan öffnete zuerst die Augen und als hätte Snape dies gespürt, tat er es ihm wenige Sekunden später gleich. Sie hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und murmelten synchron den Zauberspruch _‚Legilimens'_.

Diesmal stand Sullivan nicht vor einer Barriere – Snapes Geist lag ohne Einschränkungen vor ihm und auch er selbst bemühte sich, dem anderen, dessen Eindringen in seinen Kopf er deutlich spürte, nicht den geringsten Widerstand entgegen zu setzen.

Zunächst war es ein beklemmendes Gefühl und ziemlich verwirrend, sich durch die fremden Erinnerungen zu tasten, während im Hintergrund der eigene Geist durchforstet wurde, aber bald schon fühlte es sich unspektakulär und fast vertraut an, wie das eigene Bewusstsein im Gleichklang mit dem anderen funktionierte – als wäre es völlig normal, zwei verschiedene Gedanken gleichzeitig zu denken. Beide Männer machten einen großen Bogen um Erinnerungen, die mit Tamara zu tun hatten. Wenn sie unvermutet doch darauf stießen, zogen sie sich sofort aus dem gefährlichen Terrain zurück.

Als sie schließlich an einen Punkt gelangten, an dem sie den anderen nahezu völlig entspannt und mit dem größtmöglichen Vertrauen gewähren lassen konnten, streckte Snape langsam die Hand aus und ergriff die von Sullivan, der ihm entgegenkam. Der Körperkontakt intensivierte die geistige Verschmelzung um ein Vielfaches. Die Erinnerungen der beiden Männer flossen ineinander. Es erschien ihnen nicht mehr so, als würden sie die Erlebnisse des jeweils anderen nur von außen betrachten, sondern so, als hätten sie diese selbst erlebt. Die Grenzen zwischen ihnen verwischten immer mehr, bis es sich anfühlte wie ein einziger Geist und die eigene Individualität nur noch als unwichtige Randerscheinung wahrgenommen wurde.

In dieser Phase konnten ihnen auch flüchtig gestreifte Erinnerungen, in denen Tamara die Hauptrolle spielte, nichts mehr anhaben, da das Gefühl der Eifersucht nun sinnentleert war und dementsprechend keinen Platz mehr in ihrem vereinigten Bewusstsein hatte. Das einzige, was sie dabei spürten, war ihre tiefe Liebe zu dieser Frau.

Sie konzentrierten sich nun jedoch strikt auf die Erlebnisse in den Reihen der Todesser, speziell diejenigen, die im Hauptquartier Voldemorts stattgefunden hatten. Sullivan war sich bald ebenso sicher wie Snape selbst, dass er mühelos dort hin apparieren konnte, wenn er wollte. Der Ort war ihm vertraut und auch der Weg dorthin schien kein Geheimnis zu bergen und selbst wenn die Namen des Hauses und der Örtlichkeit sich gerade dem Zugriff seines Geistes entzogen - er war sicher, dass er sich später daran erinnern würde.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr erfuhr Sullivan über Voldemort, über die Todesser, über Flüche, die ihm bislang völlig unbekannt gewesen waren und auch über viele grausige Details, die er lieber ausgelassen hätte. Im Gegenzug offerierte er dem Jüngeren sämtliche Kampferfahrungen, die er über die Jahrzehnte hinweg gesammelt hatte, Informationen, über die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und die Erinnerungen an alles, was sich ereignet hatte, während Snape untergetaucht gewesen war.

Irgendwann, als sie mit den wichtigen Dingen weitgehend durch zu sein schienen, trat eine Art Ruhepause ein, in der jedoch keiner von beiden versuchte, sich vom Geist des anderen zu trennen. Wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu sein erschien nicht – wie sie es insgeheim vermutet hatten – verlockend, vielmehr stellte sich der Gedanke daran als geradezu beängstigend heraus. Es würde vermutlich nicht einfach werden, diese überaus intensive Verbindung wieder zu trennen. Sie würden dabei langsam und sehr behutsam vorgehen müssen.

Gerade als Sullivan den ersten kleinen Schritt zurück machen wollte, zog Snapes Geist ihn in eine Richtung, die sie bisher bewusst vermieden hatten. Noch ehe Sullivan richtig klar war, wie ihm geschah, war er mitten drin in einer Reihe von Snapes Erinnerungen an Tamara, zuletzt an ihren Abschied am Tor von Hogwarts. Die geballte Wucht der Gefühle nahm Sullivan fast die Luft, die Verzweiflung, die sich darunter mischte, schnürte ihm zusätzlich die Kehle zu. Mit leichter Verwunderung begriff er, dass Snape ihn davon überzeugen wollte, wie wichtig ihm seine Gefährtin war, und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto selbstverständlicher erschien es ihm, auch daran teilzuhaben und umso glücklicher machte es ihn, diese Gefühle zu spüren.

Noch während sein Herz viel zu schnell in seiner Brust hämmerte, lenkte er wie unter Zwang ihren vereinigten Geist nun zu seinen Erinnerungen an Tamara und zu seinen eigenen Emotionen, die sich von Sympathie zu väterlicher Zuneigung, dann zu heimlichem Begehren, zu Leidenschaft, zu kaum weniger heiß lodernder Eifersucht und schließlich zu schmerzlicher, aber unvermeidlicher Resignation gewandelt hatten.

Snape machte diese Reise ebenso willig mit, wie zuvor Sullivan, und irgendwie schaffte er es, ohne ein Wort zu denken oder gar zu auszusprechen, dem Älteren sein Verständnis und seine Akzeptanz zu vermitteln.

Den Männern war theoretisch bewusst, dass das, was sie hier taten, außerhalb ihrer mentalen Verschmelzung nie stattgefunden hätte, und dass es nach der Trennung ihrer Geister vermutlich keinen Bestand haben würde, aber in diesem Moment, war es eine Wohltat, sich fallen zu lassen – einfach nur zu vertrauen und die Einsamkeit, die jeden Menschen von der Geburt bis zum Tod begleitet, für eine kurze Weile auszublenden.

Sullivan war der erste, der die Gefahr bemerkte, die von dieser Vereinigung ausging. Sein Verstand – und synchron auch der von Severus – schob die Notwendigkeit, sich von dem anderen Bewusstsein zu trennen, immer weiter von sich. Es war, als ob sich alles in ihnen sträubte, diesen Zustand aufzugeben und wieder in die Isolation des eigenen Geistes zu begeben... wieder allein zu sein. Wenn sie nicht abbrachen, wenn sie die Verschmelzung nicht umgehend beendeten, würden sie bald nicht mehr in der Lage sein, es zu tun und niemand anders würde sie aus diesem Zustand befreien können. So angenehm sich dieses Doppelbewusstsein im Moment auch anfühlte – es würde sie nach St. Mungos bringen, wenn es andauerte.

„Wir müssen es beenden, Severus", dachte Sullivan angestrengt und erst mit einer Verzögerung von ein paar Sekunden merkte er, dass er es auch ausgesprochen hatte.

Snape schien ihn zunächst zu ignorieren, aber schon kurz darauf merkte Sullivan, dass der Jüngere vorsichtig den Rückzug antrat.

Sie konzentrierten sich nun mit aller Macht jeder auf sich selbst und verschlossen langsam immer mehr Bruchteile ihres Geistes vor dem Zugriff des anderen. Es war ein schmerzlicher Prozess, der ihnen sowohl psychische als auch physische Kraft abverlangte. Es war noch nicht einmal die Hälfte dieser Prozedur abgeschlossen, aber sie hatten es zumindest geschafft, ihre Hände voneinander zu lösen, als die Tür aufflog und Tamara hereinstürmte.

„Die Todesser sind ins Ministerium eingedrungen!", keuchte sie aufgeregt.

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich finde, es war mal wieder Zeit für einen kleinen Cliffhanger. _;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26 - Kampfgefährten**

„_Die Todesser sind ins Ministerium eingedrungen!"_

Diese Mitteilung schien weder bei Sullivan, noch bei Snape richtig angekommen zu sein. Die beiden Männer starrten sie an, als wäre sie ein Alien, das gerade vor ihrer Nase gelandet war.

„Kurz nachdem bekannt wurde, dass die Kommission sich gegen die Vergabe des Bauauftrags an Porter ausgesprochen hat, ging es los", erklärte Tamara deshalb mit eindringlicher Stimme weiter. „Der halbe Orden ist schon dort. Es ist ernst. Sie brauchen unsere Unterstützung. Sofort! Lucius ist auf der Stelle appariert, als die Nachricht hier ankam."

Tamara hatte angenommen, dass die beiden hektisch aufspringen und so schnell wie möglich nach London apparieren würden und dass sie eventuell Probleme hätte, mit einem der beiden mitzukommen, aber sie saßen nur da und rührten sich nicht.

„Ihr erinnert euch doch an Geoffrey Porter...", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd, „den Cousin von Scrimgeours Frau... der außerdem ein Todesser ist... und an die Ministeriumsbeamten, die mit einem Imperius gefügig gemacht werden sollten, was der Orden zum Glück verhindern konnte?"

Mehr als ein Blinzeln war den Beiden auch mit dieser Frage nicht zu entlocken. Tamara bekam Gänsehaut. „Was ist mit euch los?", flüsterte sie.

Was sie nicht wissen konnte war, dass Sullivan und Snape zunächst mit der Überraschung klarkommen mussten, dass ihre Gefühle für Tamara nicht mehr dieselben waren, sondern sich - durch die noch immer anhaltende, partielle Verschmelzung - um die Emotionen des jeweils anderen gesteigert hatten... und zwar zu einer Intensität gesteigert, die im ersten Moment kaum auszuhalten war, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie diesen Schock verdaut und das Gefühl in den hintersten Winkeln ihrer Köpfe verbannt hatten. Danach begannen sie – ohne die Sprache als Hilfsmittel zu bemühen und ohne eine äußerliche Regung – zu diskutieren, wie sie nun am besten vorgehen sollten, um möglichst schnell handlungsfähig zu werden.

Nachdem große Eile geboten zu sein schien, kamen sie überein, ihre Geister nur soweit wie unbedingt nötig voneinander zu trennen und die endgültige Ablösung auf später zu verschieben.

Für Tamara sah es so aus, als ob die beiden Männer nichts von dem, was um sie herum vorging, überhaupt wahrnahmen. „Severus? David?" Ihre Stimme klang ungeduldig und zugleich ängstlich. „Hört ihr mich nicht? Wir müssen los!"

„Ja doch!", sagten beide gleichzeitig, nachdem ein paar Sekunden verstrichen waren und Tamara schon zum nächsten Appell ansetzte.

„Verdammt! Seid ihr jetzt so was wie Zwillinge geworden?", entschlüpfte es ihr verblüfft.

„Nein!", antworteten die Männer synchron.

„Könnt ihr auch noch jeder für sich allein sprechen?", fragte Tamara stirnrunzelnd.

Sie sahen sich kurz an. „Ja", sagte Sullivan. „Natürlich", fügte Snape hinzu.

„Perfekt! Können wir los? Einer von euch muss mich mitnehmen – ich weiß nicht, wo genau das Ministerium ist." Tamara sah erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen. Beide Männer boten ihr gleichzeitig den Arm.

„Ähm... schön", murmelte Tamara. Sie beugte sich vor, um Severus auf die Wange zu küssen und legte dann die Hand auf Sullivans Arm. Noch während Snape die Schultern zuckte, disapparierten sie.

xxx

Einige Passanten drehten sich nach den drei seltsamen Gestalten um, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schienen... das hieß... die Frau sah ja ziemlich normal aus, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass sie ein kleines Stöckchen in der Hand hielt, wie eine Laterne ohne Behang, und dass sie wild um sich blickte, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihr her, aber die zwei Kerle, die sie begleiteten und deren Blicke ebenso gehetzt wirkten, schienen sich beim Kostümverleiher eingekleidet zu haben. Höflich, wie die Londoner waren, hoben sie lediglich dezent indigniert die Augenbrauen, ignorierten das seltsame Trio aber sonst weitgehend. Und komischerweise hatten sie deren Anwesenheit vergessen, sowie sie ein paar Schritte weitergegangen waren...

„Wie kommen wir hinein?", fragte Tamara.

„Hintereingang!" Energisch zog Sullivan sie in Richtung eines kleinen Second Hand-Ladens, neben dessen Eingangstür eine Außentreppe direkt in den Keller führte. Nachdem sie die Stufen hinunter gestiegen waren, öffnete er die Tür, die so laut quietschte, als würde sie es darauf anlegen, sämtliche Muggel oben auf der Straße auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

Sie traten über die Schwelle und fanden sich in einen Lagerraum wieder, der mit allem möglichen Trödel voll gestopft war.

Sullivan schritt zielstrebig auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu, wo ihm ein zwei Meter hohes, staubiges Regal den Weg versperrte, das er kurz mit seinem Zauberstab antippte.

Das Regal drehte sich und es öffnete sich ein Durchgang zu einem langen Flur, dessen Wände mit Fackeln erhellt waren. Gleich nachdem sie hindurch getreten waren, schwenkte das Regal mit einem schnarrenden Geräusch wieder zurück in die Ausgangsposition.

Im flackernden Licht der Fackeln, das eindeutig magischen Ursprungs war, liefen sie den Korridor entlang. Tamara prallte fast auf Sullivan auf, als der plötzlich stehen blieb, aber Snape, der den Stopp scheinbar vorher gesehen hatte, umfing von hinten ihre Taille und bewahrte sie davor.

Noch während Tamara sich wunderte, warum ihr Lehrmeister stehen geblieben war, obwohl der Flur sich noch endlos weit erstreckte, schob sich etwas geisterhaft Durchscheinendes aus der Wand links vor ihm – eine Tür, wie Tamara kurz darauf feststellte – um über den Korridor an ihm vorbei zu gleiten und auf der rechten Seite wieder in der Wand zu verschwinden.

Er wartete noch einige weitere Türen ab, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen vorbei wanderten, bis er eine – die für Tamara kein bisschen anders aussah, als die vorherigen – mit seinem Zauberstab berührte. Im selben Moment, als die Tür aufschwang, verwandelte sich das durchsichtige Gebilde in solides, dunkles Holz.

Sullivan trat hindurch und sondierte die Lage, ehe er den anderen bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Wieder befanden sie sich in einem Flur, von dem auf beiden Seiten weitere Abzweigungen weg führten, die sich erneut teilten. Zielstrebig und ohne auch nur einmal zu zögern führte Sullivan sie durch dieses Labyrinth. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hörten sie leise undefinierbare Laute, die sich schließlich als Kampfgeräusche entpuppten und sie ihre Schritte noch mehr beschleunigen ließen.

„Du bleibst in Deckung!", wies Sullivan Tamara an. „Riskier nichts, konzentrier dich beim Zielen und achte auf deinen Schild. Du musst schnell sein und schlau."

„Ja David!", sagte Tamara ganz ohne den sonst obligatorischen spöttischen Unterton.

An der nächsten Abzweigung stießen sie auf die ersten Kämpfenden. Hestia Jones, die mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und offensichtlich kurz davor stand, daran herunter zu rutschen, verteidigte sich mit letzter Kraft und einem entsprechend schwachen Schildzauber gegen einen maskierten Todesser, der sich ein paar Meter vor ihr aufgebaut hatte und sie mit Flüchen attackierte.

Im selben Moment, als der Mann sie wahrnahm und seinen Arm herumriss, zielten Snape und Sullivan auf ihn. Die hell gleißenden Strahlen aus ihren Zauberstäben vereinigten kurz vor der Brust des Todessers zu einem einzigen und trafen ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass er regelrecht nach hinten geschleudert wurde und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand knallte. Es gab ein hässlich knackendes Geräusch, als sein Schädel brach. Sein Kopf hinterließ eine breite Spur aus Blut und Hirnmasse, als er an der grob verputzten Mauer herunter rutschte und schließlich bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Die beiden Zauberer sahen sich an. „Nicht schlecht", murmelte Snape und Sullivan brummte zustimmend.

„Kümmere dich um sie", wandte er sich gleich darauf an Tamara und machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Hestia, die nun am Boden saß und erschöpft in sich zusammengesackt war.

Tamara nickte, riss sich von dem Brechreiz erregenden Anblick des Getöteten los und suchte Snapes Blick.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte dieser leise, ehe er Sullivan folgte, der bereits einige Schritte weiter gegangen war und ungeduldig wartete.

Hestia erholte sich relativ rasch, nachdem Tamara ihr ein paar Stärkungszauber hatte angedeihen lassen. „Diese Kerle sind die Pest", murmelte die schwarzhaarige Hexe mit argwöhnischem Blick auf den am Boden reglos daliegenden Todesser.

„Dieser nicht mehr", entgegnete Tamara trocken. „Der ist tot."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ganz sicher – ich hab's überprüft. Kannst du aufstehen?" Tamara musterte ihre Patientin kritisch, doch diese erhob sich tatsächlich ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Schwäche.

„Na dann..." Sie blickte aus den Augenwinkeln in die Richtung, in die Snape und Sullivan verschwunden waren. „..gehen wir?"

„Auf in den Kampf!", seufzte Hestia Jones.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg und schon nach kurzer Zeit stießen sie auf den Ursprung der immer lauter gewordenen Kampfgeräusche: Eine Art großer Sitzungssaal - mit edler, dunkler Holzvertäfelung und ehemals prächtigen Kristall-Kronleuchtern – der sich nun in ein höllisches Inferno verwandelt hatte. Die schweren Tische und die gepolsterten Sessel waren zum Großteil umgeworfen und wurden - wie auch einige hohe Regale - als Schutzschilde benützt. Die Luft war erfüllt von den grellen Fluch-Blitzen, mit denen die Gegner sich attackierten, von Rauch und umherwirbelndem Staub und von den Schreien der Verwundeten. Immer wieder explodierten Einrichtungsgegenstände, die von Flüchen getroffen worden waren und streuten messerscharfe Splitter aus Holz, Glas, Stein oder Metall.

Tamara hielt sich an die Zusage, die sie ihrem Lehrmeister gegeben hatte, und blieb so gut es ging in Deckung. Allerdings hätte es dieses Versprechens gar nicht bedurft, denn nachdem sie noch nie an einem derartigen Gefecht teilgenommen hatte, war sie trotz der Adrenalinmenge, die durch ihren Körper gepumpt wurde, fast starr vor Angst. Andererseits war ein Teil ihres Verstandes, der sonst nicht oft zur Geltung kam so seltsam klar, wie nie zuvor, und sie malte sich deutlich aus, was geschehen würde, wenn die Todesser sie gefangen nehmen und Severus und David damit zum Aufgeben zwingen würden.

So hechtete sie also von einer Deckung zur nächsten, unterstützte andere Ordensmitglieder und gab Feuerschutz. Sie schaffte es sogar – wenn auch mehr aus Zufall, denn aus Absicht - einen Todesser, der ihr unvermittelt vor den Zauberstab lief und für den sie eine ebensolche Überraschung zu sein schien, wie er für sie, mit ihrer Spezialität, einem lang anhaltenden Lähmungszauber, außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Immer wenn die Situation es zuließ, hielt sie Ausschau nach Severus und David, die nach wie vor Seite an Seite kämpften und damit wohl ziemlich viel Schaden in den Reihen der Feinde anrichteten. Einmal erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Malfoy, der scheinbar ohne Skrupel Flüche auf seine ehemaligen Mitstreiter abfeuerte. Ein anderes Mal hörte sie Lupin laut schreien – es klang zwar mehr nach Wut, als nach Schmerzen, aber erschreckte sie trotzdem. Die Möglichkeit, dass einer von den Menschen, die sie gerade erst in ihre Mitte aufgenommen hatten, bei diesem Gefecht zu Tode kam, lag erschreckend nah – dass auch denjenigen, die sie liebte etwas zustoßen konnte, verbannte sie in diesem Moment mit aller Gewalt aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Ruhe trat so plötzlich ein, dass sie fast genauso bedrohlich wirkte, wie die vorherige Geräuschkulisse und erst jetzt wurde Tamara bewusst, dass das Flirren, das sie kurz zuvor aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte, vermutlich von disapparierenden Todessern verursacht worden war.

Nach und nach, sich nach allen Seiten absichernd, tauchten die Ordensmitglieder hinter den Möbelstücken auf, die sie als Deckung benutzt hatten, und auch einige leichenblasse Ministeriumsmitarbeiter.

Malfoy, der sich in Tamaras Nähe befand, entdeckte sie und kam auf sie zu. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht ließ in keinster Weise darauf schließen, dass er eben noch in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod verwickelt gewesen war – nur die dünne Blutspur, die sich über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zog, störte den Eindruck etwas.

„Da bist du ja", sagte er so locker, als hätten sie sich hier zum Tee verabredet. „Alles klar bei dir?"

Tamara nickte stumm und Malfoy, der wohl erkannte, dass sie noch ziemlich durch den Wind war, nahm sie in die Arme.

„Wo sind Severus und David", murmelte Tamara, deren Anspannung sich in der Geborgenheit dieser Umarmung aufzulösen begann.

„Dort drüben", sagte Malfoy.

Tamara löste sich aus seinen Armen und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in die er gezeigt hatte. Dort standen sie tatsächlich – zusammen mit Minerva und einigen anderen – und sie sahen beide zu ihr herüber. Tamara ging nur wenige Schritte dann begann sie zu laufen, während Malfoy ihr in gemäßigtem Tempo folgte.

Snape und Sullivan standen nah beieinander und irgendwie kam es Tamara fast natürlich vor, als sie beide gleichzeitig umarmte. Sullivan drückte sie nur kurz und zog sich dann sofort zurück, woraufhin Tamara nun auch den zweiten Arm um Snapes Hals warf und ihn – bevor etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte – leidenschaftlich auf den Mund küsste. Snape erstarrte zunächst, aber dann erwiderte er sowohl die Umarmung als auch den Kuss.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er leise, kaum dass sie wieder von ihm abließ.

„Ja! Und dir?"

„Alles okay!"

„Lucius ist verletzt", sagte Tamara, der gerade wieder das Blut im Gesicht des Blonden einfiel. „Nicht der Rede wert", sagte Malfoy wegwerfend, der – wie sie jetzt erst merkte – hinter ihr stand. Eine Sekunde später begann er zu suchen. „Wo denn?", fragte er, als er nichts entdecken konnte.

„Hier", sagte Tamara, die sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, und wischte mit dem Finger über seine Wange um ihm den blutigen Beweis vor die Nase zu halten.

„Bei Merlin!", hauchte Malfoy gekonnt theatralisch. „Muss ich jetzt sterben?"

Tamara lächelte ihn an. „Soll ich dich verarzten, du Armer?"

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du bei meiner letzten Verletzung Notschlachten als Heilungsmethode empfohlen", sagte Malfoy vorwurfsvoll.

„Sei doch nicht so nachtragend", entgegnete Tamara schmunzelnd.

„Lass das mal lieber Severus machen", beschied ihr Malfoy energisch.

„Na schön." Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um Snape Platz zu machen, und drehte sich nach Sullivan um. Er sah sie nur ein paar Sekunden lang an, bis er sich Shacklebolt zuwandte, der gerade auf sie zukam, aber sein kurzer Blick war Tamara durch und durch gegangen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit David... aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das nach der ganzen Aufregung auch nur ein.

„Wir haben einige leicht Verletzte", meldete Shacklebolt, „nur Elphias hat es schlimmer erwischt. Sturgis hat ihn bereits nach Hogwarts gebracht, damit Madame Pomfrey sich seiner annimmt. Von den Todessern sind zwei schwer verletzt und zwei tot, wenn ich richtig gezählt habe – der Rest ist abgehauen."

„Drei", berichtigten Snape und Sullivan gleichzeitig. „Ein Stück den Flur hinunter liegt noch einer", fügte der Tränkemeister hinzu.

„Ihr habt wirklich keine Zeit verloren, eure schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen", sagte McGonagall, die ebenfalls zugehört hatte.

„Nein – warum auch?", gab Sullivan angriffslustig zurück.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen", unterbrach Shacklebolt die beiden. „Wir müssen hier weg. Wer weiß, was sie mit uns anstellen, wenn sie die Leichen hier finden. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, diese Frage in Askaban zu klären."

„Du hast Recht", pflichtete ihm Sullivan bei. „Lass uns verschwinden."

„Lagebesprechung bei Alastor?", schlug McGonagall vor.

Die Männer nickten und Shacklebolt gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Die Ordensmitglieder sammelten sich. Es waren nicht so viele, wie Tamara angenommen hatte – außer den Leuten, die sie schon gesehen hatte, waren noch Moody, Tonks, Lupin und Arthur Weasley da, außerdem ein junger Mann mit vernarbtem Gesicht und langen roten Haaren, den sie nicht kannte.

Die Männer und Frauen, die nun nach und nach hinter dem umgeworfenen Mobiliar auftauchten und sie anstarrten, anstatt sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, waren scheinbar Ministeriumsmitarbeiter.

„Vergesst nicht, wer euch geholfen hat", rief McGonagall ihnen zu, ehe die Gruppe des Ordens aufbrach.

Sie nahmen denselben Weg, auf dem Sullivan sie hergeführt hatte. Als sie an der Leiche des Todessers vorbeikamen, der Hestia Jones angegriffen hatte, drückte sich diese dicht an der gegenüberliegenden Wand vorbei, ohne noch einmal hinzusehen.

Zurück in dem Lagerraum, dessen Ausgang zur Straße führte, apparierten sie direkt zu Moodys Haus. Sullivan nahm Tamara, die den Weg dorthin nicht kannte, am Arm und Snape tat dasselbe bei Malfoy.

Wider Erwarten benahm Mad Eye sich nicht so abweisend wie sonst. Es lag etwas wie Anerkennung in seinem Blick – zumindest in dem seines natürlichen Auges - als er Snape ansah und sogar die Anwesenheit von Malfoy in seinem Haus, ließ ihn nicht ausfallend werden. Vielmehr war der Ex-Auror bester Laune. Das Scharmützel im Ministerium schien ganz nach seinem Geschmack gewesen zu sein.

„Ich schätze, wir können jetzt alle einen Schluck vertragen", verkündete er und verteilte Whiskey an seine Gäste.

Shacklebolt erzählte noch einmal allen, wie die Abstimmung im Ministerium gelaufen war und wie - kurz nachdem das Ergebnis bekannt gegeben und noch bevor es protokolliert worden war - plötzlich einige Todesser mitten im Raum appariert waren und die Beamten des Abstimmungsgremiums bedroht hatten, um sie zu einer Änderung ihrer Meinung zu bewegen. Er und Tonks, die der Sitzung von einem geschützten Platz aus gefolgt waren, hatten sofort Verstärkung gerufen und als diese - schon Minuten später – eintraf, war es richtig zur Sache gegangen.

„Gut, dass ihr gekommen seid", wandte Shacklebolt sich an Malfoy, Snape und Sullivan und er nickte auch Tamara zu, was diese ein wenig verlegen machte. „Ohne euch wäre es schwer gewesen, die Sache in den Griff zu bekommen."

„Was ist mit dir und Severus los, David?", fragte McGonagall ohne Umschweife. „Ich hatte natürlich erwartet, dass ihr im Ernstfall zusammenarbeitet, aber dass ihr Seite an Seite kämpft und eure Flüche miteinander kombiniert, hat mich dann doch überrascht."

„Das ist nur... ein Experiment...", antwortete Sullivan vage.

„...das scheinbar gut gelungen ist", ergänzte der verwegen aussehende Rothaarige anerkennend, der sich Tamara als Bill Weasley vorgestellt hatte.

„Wir werden sehen...", murmelte Snape.

„Kann ich Sie was fragen?", wandte sich Tamara an Shacklebolt. „Warum mussten wir so schnell aus dem Ministerium verschwinden? Und wäre es nicht besser gewesen, die beiden verletzten Todesser, die dort zurückgeblieben sind, in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, um sie zu verhören?"

„Inzwischen wimmelt es dort sicher von Kollegen des ministerialen Sicherheitsdienstes", sagte Shacklebolt. „Aber es ist doch auffällig, dass die nicht sofort zur Stelle waren, als die Todesser eindrangen, was ja eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein dürfte oder doch zumindest einen nicht zu überhörenden Alarm auslösen müsste. Irgendetwas... oder irgendjemand muss sie daran gehindert haben. Wir können einfach nicht sicher sein, ob manche Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums schon unter der Kontrolle von Riddle stehen und der Minister selbst ist auch schwer einzuschätzen. Er wird zunächst immer das tun, was ihm für seine Zwecke am nützlichsten erscheint und ob seine Ziele immer mit denen des Ordens übereinstimmen, ist fraglich."

„Dann kämpfen wir also gegen Riddle UND gegen das Ministerium?"

„Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht... noch nicht", entgegnete Shacklebolt lächelnd, „aber es kann nicht schaden, vorsichtig zu sein. Die verwundeten Todesser mitzunehmen, wäre natürlich nicht schlecht gewesen, aber die Verletzungen der beiden waren so schwer, dass sie den Transport vielleicht nicht überlebt hätten... und es ist dann doch etwas anderes, einen Feind im Kampf zu töten – mehr oder weniger aus Notwehr – oder ihn für die eigenen Zwecke einzusetzen und seinen Tod dabei billigend in Kauf zu nehmen."

Tamara runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn und sah zu ihrem Lehrmeister hin.

„Ich wäre dieses ‚Risiko' gerne eingegangen", sagte Sullivan mit leicht spöttischem Unterton und zuckte die Schultern, „aber ich wurde drei zu eins überstimmt."

„Wenn wir unsere eigenen Prinzipien verraten und uns nicht mehr an die Gebote der Menschlichkeit halten, können wir genauso gut gleich aufgeben und zulassen, dass Voldemort an die Macht kommt", sagte McGonagall. Trotz der Schärfe darin klang ihre Stimme müde und das war es wohl, was Sullivan von einer provokanten Antwort abhielt.

„Hm... mag sein - vielleicht ist da was dran...", sagte er versöhnlich.

„Schon gut, David", seufzte McGonagall, „ich weiß, dass du das anders siehst und mir reicht es vorerst vollkommen, dass du unsere Entscheidung akzeptierst."

„Vorerst?"

„Bis wir Zeit haben, ein langes philosophisches Grundsatzgespräch zu führen, in dem ich dich restlos überzeugen werde", fügte McGonagall hinzu.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", entgegnete Sullivan ironisch und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Auf den nächsten Frost in der Hölle", spöttelte Moody, der wohl der Meinung war, dass jene eher zufrieren würde, als dass sein alter Freund Dave sich von McGonagalls Prinzipien überzeugen ließ, und hob sein Glas.

Sie schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen und lächelte Moody, obwohl sie ihn nicht besonders gut ausstehen konnte, sogar an. Überhaupt war die Stimmung insgesamt viel gelöster als noch beim letzten Zusammentreffen. Der Sieg tat ihnen allen eindeutig gut.

xxx

Als sie sich schließlich verabschiedet hatten, um zurück in Sullivans Haus zu apparieren, waren es Tamara und Snape, die zuerst dort ankamen. Die Gunst des ungestörten Augenblicks nutzend schlang Tamara die Arme um ihren Geliebten, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und ließ ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen über seinen Hals wandern. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht...", flüsterte sie heiser, „aber dieser überstandene Kampf hat eine seltsame Wirkung auf mich...ich bin total... scharf."

Snape brummte etwas Unverständliches, das eher abwehrend, als begeistert klang, aber Tamara spürte deutlich und mit einiger Genugtuung, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte.

In diesem Moment apparierte Malfoy ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt vor dem Kamin. „Sullivan wurde aufgehalten", teilte er ihnen mit, nachdem er ihr ‚unauffälliges' voneinander Abrücken mit einem amüsierten Blick kommentiert hatte „McGonagall hat ihn sich gekrallt, kaum dass ihr weg wart. Er lässt ausrichten, dass er bald nachkommt und dass du hier auf ihn warten sollst, Severus."

Snape sah seinen Freund finster an.

„Ich bin nur der Bote", sagte dieser grinsend und hob die Hände. „Außerdem bin hundemüde und nachdem ich nicht auf den Herrn des Hauses warten muss, verziehe ich mich jetzt. Ich wünsch euch was." Nach diesen Worten und einem wissenden Blick auf Tamaras gerötete Wangen verließ er das Wohnzimmer.

Tamara wandte sich wieder Snape zu, rückte jedoch nicht so nah auf, wie zuvor, sondern legte nur ihre Hand locker auf seine Brust. Als sie zu ihm hochsah, erschrak sie. Sein Blick war so intensiv und schien so zornig zu sein, dass sie im ersten Moment versucht war, zurückzuweichen... bis sie erkannte, dass es nicht Zorn war, der in den Tiefen dieser unheimlich dunklen Augen loderte, sondern etwas ganz anderes.

Noch ehe sie diesen Gedanke ganz zu Ende gedacht hatte, zog Snape seinen Zauberstab. Tamara schnappte nach Luft, als ihre Jeans mit einem scharfen Geräusch in der Mitte durchriss – von einer Handbreit unter dem Nabel zwischen den Beinen hindurch bis zum Steiß.

Sekunden später fühlte sie seine Finger an ihrer Scham, die sich zielsicher ihren Weg bahnten und ohne Zögern in sie eindrangen, während seine Augen sie ebenso zu durchbohren schien. Tamara keuchte erregt auf und krallte sich an Snapes Schultern fest. Er schob sie rückwärts, bis sie an die holzvertäfelte Wand stieß.

Noch immer sprach er kein Wort, nachdem sein Handeln und sein Blick aber gar keinen Zweifel über seine Motivation aufkommen ließ, störte sich Tamara nicht daran, sondern fand sein Schweigen sogar erregend.

Als er seine Hand zurückzog, verteilte er die Nässe zwischen ihren Schamlippen. Tamara stöhnte laut auf, als er dabei ihre angeschwollene Klitoris streifte. Dass er allem Anschein nach vorhatte, sie jetzt und hier zu nehmen, raubte ihr fast die Sinne. Zu wissen und zu spüren, dass Severus sich trotz der drohenden Gefahr, von David ertappt zu werden, nicht zurückhalten konnte oder wollte, dass er sie jetzt genauso dringend brauchte, wie sie ihn, berauschte Tamara wie eine Droge.

„Ja!", stöhnte sie, als Snape ihren Hintern packte sie hochhob und an die Wand drückte. Sie schlang die Beine um ihn und im gleichen Moment drang er schon in sie ein. Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Tamara schaffte es, den Schrei, der aus ihr herauswollte, zu unterdrücken indem sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Als Snape jedoch begann, hart und tief in sie zu stoßen, war es mit ihrer Beherrschung vorbei. Sie bog den Kopf zurück und schrie ihre Lust heraus.

Ihre Erregung baute sich rasend schnell auf, je öfter Ihr Geliebter seinen harten Schaft in ihre feuchte, warme Enge trieb. Mit jedem Keuchen, das beide im Einklang der Stöße von sich gaben, erklomm sie eine weitere Stufe der Ekstase, bis sie schließlich das Gefühl hatte, vor Geilheit zerplatzen zu müssen, wenn sie nicht durch einen Orgasmus erlöst wurde.

Ihr Stöhnen ging in ein Wimmern über, als sie den Punkt überschritt, an dem die Welt um sie herum in purer Lust zu zerfließen begann.

Die Ausläufer dieser gewaltigen Woge überspülten sie noch, als ihr Geliebter mit einem lang gezogenen dumpfen Stöhnen seinen Samen in sie pumpte.

xxx

Sullivan war noch mitten im Gespräch mit McGonagall, die von ihm hatte wissen wollen, wie es denn mit Severus und Malfoy so lief, als er plötzlich merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere trat ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn und sein Unterleib begann in eindeutiger und äußerst aufdringlicher Weise zu pochen. Es musste ihm wohl anzusehen sein, dass etwas in ihm vorging, denn McGonagall hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah ihn überrascht an.

Eine Vision von hartem, unverblümtem Sex rauschte mit einer Vehemenz durch sein Gehirn, dass ihm fast schwindlig wurde: Sex im Stehen mit einer keuchenden dunkelhaarigen Frau... überwältigend geiler, wilder Sex... mit Tamara.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, David?", fragte McGonagall und die Art, wie sie ihn dabei ansah, veranlasste Sullivan, sich nervös zu fragen, ob sie durch ihre Animagusfähigkeiten vielleicht mehr wahrnahm, als ihm im Moment lieb sein konnte.

„Es ist nichts", knurrte er. „Ich bin nur... ziemlich erledigt." Der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme erschreckte ihn. Er hörte sich genauso an, wie er sich fühlte.

McGonagalls Blick wurde noch intensiver. „Wenn ich irgend etwas für dich tun kann..."

Fatalerweise wanderten seine Augen bei diesem Angebot wie von selbst eine Etage tiefer,

ehe er sich zusammenreißen konnte und McGonagall wieder in das nun äußerst verblüffte Gesicht blickte. „Nein... nein danke", sagte er gepresst, „ich meine... ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Geht's dir wirklich gut?", fragte McGonagall mit schräg gelegtem Kopf noch einmal nach. Bei Merlin! Nun hatte sich auch noch ein wissender Unterton in ihre Stimme geschlichen.

„Ja!", stieß er hervor. „Ich muss weg!"

Ohne eine weitere Erklärung drehte Sullivan sich um und stürzte hinaus. Auf dem Weg zu Moodys Gartentor begann sein Herz zu rasen, der Atem ging stoßweise und als er das Tor endlich erreicht hatte, musste er sich daran festhalten, weil seine Beine plötzlich vor Anstrengung zitterten. „Verflucht noch mal! Dieser verdammte...", hörte McGonagall, die ihm besorgt in den Garten gefolgt war, ihn schimpfen, ehe er disapparierte.

xxx

‚_Perfektes Timing_!', dachte Tamara erleichtert, als – kaum dass sie und Severus sich und ihre Kleidung wieder auf Vordermann gebracht und den verräterischen Geruch aus der Luft getilgt hatten - Sullivan in der Mitte des Zimmers apparierte. Umso erstaunter war sie, als ihr Meister sie nun eindeutig aufgebracht anstarrte. Wie immer, wenn er mit schwarzer Magie in Kontakt kam, war David davon nicht unberührt geblieben und seine sonst so gutmütig wirkenden Züge hatten eine boshafte Nuance bekommen. Zudem war er nicht nur wütend, sondern... Tamara zuckte zusammen. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck. So hatte er sie angesehen, kurz bevor er auf dem Küchentisch über sie hergefallen war. Ihr Atem ging schneller und die Angst kroch ihr wie schleichendes Gift durch die Glieder, aber sie brachte es nicht fertig, wegzusehen.

„Raus!", knurrte er.

„Was soll das David?", fragte Tamara mit wackliger Stimme. „Hab ich irgend..."

„Verschwinde!", unterbrach Sullivan sie rüde.

„Aber..."

„Sofort!", herrschte er sie an.

Tamara setzte gerade zu einer ebenso zornigen Entgegnung an, als Snape sich einmischte.

„Würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen, Tamara?", sagte er ruhig. „David und ich haben noch etwas unter vier Augen zu erledigen."

Sullivans Kopf fuhr herum zu Snape, sodass Tamara den Blick nicht mehr mitbekam, den er Snape zuwarf und der sie sicher daran gehindert hätte, die beiden Männer alleine zu lassen. Da dem aber nicht so war, rauschte sie hinaus und ließ die Tür krachend hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„Konntest du blödes Arschloch nicht warten, bis du wieder von mir getrennt bist?", zischte Sullivan Snape an. „Musstest du sie unbedingt vorher ficken?"

Sie standen sich gegenüber wie zwei Kampfhähne. Keiner ließ den anderen aus den Augen.

„Wie es aussieht, wurde ich mit der doppelten Menge Testosteron nicht fertig", antwortete Snape kühl. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Mann in deinem Alter noch solche Mengen davon produziert?" Seine Gelassenheit und das zynische Lächeln wirkten täuschend echt, aber Sullivan spürte den inneren Aufruhr seines Gegenübers.

„Du hast dich zu wenig unter Kontrolle, Severus", fuhr er den Jüngeren an. „Ich hätte verdammt gut darauf verzichten können, das mitzuerleben."

„Das war nicht geplant", sagte Severus unerwartet einlenkend und zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist einfach passiert."

„Einfach passiert", echote Sullivan sarkastisch schnaubend.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Snape ernst.

Sullivan glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Der Kotzbrocken entschuldigte sich bei ihm? Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Wo sollte er jetzt hin mit seiner Wut. „Wer's glaubt", knurrte er mürrisch.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was du für sie empfindest", sagte Snape leise. „Ich hätte dich nicht mit dieser Sache konfrontieren dürfen. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Sullivan sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an. „Woher kommt plötzlich diese soziale Ader?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Snape überlegte einen Augenblick. „Die muss von dir kommen – ich hatte sie vorher definitiv nicht."

Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns wieder voneinander trennen", seufzte Sullivan. „Woran soll ich mich orientieren, wenn du plötzlich kein arroganter Bastard mehr bist."

„Du hast Recht", erwiderte Snape. „Aber im Kampf waren wir wirklich ein gutes Team", fügte er versonnen hinzu.

„Ja – und ein sehr effektives", stimmte Sullivan zu.

Wie auf Kommando nahmen sie beide Platz.

„Bereit?", fragte Sullivan.

Snape nickte.

„_Legilimens!_"

Sullivan seufzte gereizt, als er auf eine massive Blockade stieß, kaum dass er versucht hatte, in Snapes Geist einzudringen. „Was soll das?", blaffte er los. „Ich habe keinen Nerv für solche Spielchen."

„Das war ein Reflex", beschied ihm Snape barsch. „Es fällt mir sowieso nicht leicht, irgendjemand in meinen Kopf zu lassen und die Szene, die du eben gerade hingelegt hast, erleichtert die Sache nicht gerade."

„Szene?", zischte Sullivan.

„Gefällt dir ‚Eifersuchtsdrama' besser?", erkundigte sich Snape mit geradezu unverschämter Sanftheit.

„Halt die Klappe und konzentrier dich", erwiderte Sullivan gepresst. „Denk daran, dass du mich möglichst schnell loswerden willst, vielleicht motiviert dich das ausreichend."

„Das könnte wirken", stimmte Snape zu.

Der nächste Versuch gelang und die weitere, sorgfältig vorgenommene Trennung der beiden Geister verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Als diese beendet war und jeder der Männer wieder allein mit seinem Bewusstsein war, hatten sich auch die Gesichter der beiden verändert – Sullivans Züge wirkten etwas gelassener als noch kurz zuvor und auf Snapes Gesicht hatte wieder der altbekannte mürrische Ausdruck Einzug gehalten.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein...", sagte er kalt und maß den Älteren mit einem abfälligen Blick.

„Was denn?", konterte der bissig. „Dass du dich mit meinem Gehirn vereinigt hast oder dass du mich praktisch gezwungen hast, deiner Vereinigung mit Tamara beizuwohnen?"

„Dass ich mich bei dir dafür entschuldigt habe", knurrte Snape. Ohne dem anderen noch einen weiteren Blick oder gar ein weiteres Wort zu gönnen, verließ er mit großen Schritten den Raum und schmiss – mindestens so gekonnt wie Tamara - die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich verabschiede mich dann mal in den PC-freien Urlaub. Daher wird das nächste Kapitel länger auf sich warten lassen und auch meine Antworten auf Reviews. Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Restsommer. _:)

_LG, Chrissi_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hallo liebe Leser! Respekt – ihr seid wirklich noch da, obwohl meine Updates in letzter Zeit echt spärlich geworden sind. _;)_ September und Oktober sind bei mir im RL immer sehr arbeitsintensiv, worunter die Schreiberei natürlich auch leidet. Aber jetzt ist das neue Kapitel endlich fertig geworden und ich wünsch euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen._

_Liebe Grüße, Chrissi_

xxx

**Kapitel 27 – Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Tamara tigerte ruhelos in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Warum nur hatte sie nachgegeben und die beiden Männer alleine gelassen? _‚Wegen deines dämlichen Stolzes, du blöde Kuh'_, teilte ihr ihre bisweilen geradezu nervtötend ehrliche innere Stimme erbarmungslos mit. Tamara blieb stehen und ließ leise aufseufzend ihre Schultern hängen. Ob sie lieber runter gehen und nachsehen sollte, oder zumindest an der Türe lauschen, ob alles in Ordnung war?

Noch mitten in diese Überlegungen verstrickt, hörte sie Schritte, die sich draußen auf dem Flur näherten. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, während ihr Blick automatisch zur Türklinke wanderte und diese gespannt fixierte.

Als Snape den Raum betrat, merkte Tamara ihm auf den ersten Blick an, dass etwas anders war als zuvor. Gleichzeitig wirkte er vertrauter – eben wie der ruppige, unnahbare Mann, zu dem es sie, trotz sämtlicher Widrigkeiten, seit Jahren mit aller Macht hinzog.

Sie ging ihm entgegen, blieb aber – entgegen ihrem ersten Impuls, ihn zu umarmen – vor ihm stehen und sah ihn ernst an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir... und mit David?", fragte sie und musterte ihn aufmerksam, in der Vermutung, bei der Antwort auch zwischen den Zeilen lesen zu müssen.

Snape hob erstaunt und zugleich amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Mir geht's gut", entgegnete er, „und David... na ja... ich hab ihn umgebracht und im Garten verscharrt, drum hat es auch ein wenig gedauert. Warum fragst du?"

„Severus!", sagte Tamara warnend. „Wäre es dir lieber, ich frage ihn selbst?"

„Ich glaube, deine Gesellschaft würde ihm gerade nicht sehr gut tun", beschied ihr Snape. „Es geht ihm soweit gut", schob er nach, als Tamara missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, „zumindest körperlich. Er muss allerdings hundemüde sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass er doppelt so alt ist wie ich – und ich bin wirklich fertig."

Tamara hob die Hand und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, während ihre Miene nachdenklich wurde. Snape schloss mit einem kaum hörbaren wohligen Laut die Augen.

„Was habt ihr beide heute Abend getan?", holte ihn Tamaras Stimme zurück aus dem gemütlichen Dunkel. „Todesser bekämpft?", schlug er brummig vor und sah sie unter halbgeöffneten Augenliedern heraus dezent vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich meinte natürlich vorher", erwiderte Tamara ungerührt von diesem Blick. „Und warum habt ihr im Kampf auf so außergewöhnliche Art zusammen kooperiert... und warum war David vorhin so sauer", fügte sie drängend hinzu. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, er wusste, was kurz vor seiner Ankunft in seinem Wohnzimmer passiert war, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen konnte. Oder etwa doch?" Sie sah Snape, der bei jeder ihrer Fragen mehr das Gesicht verzogen hatte, scharf an.

„Na schön", seufzte der, sich innerlich von dem Gedanken an Schlaf vorerst verabschiedend. „Wir waren mitten in einer geistigen Verschmelzung, als du mit deiner Nachricht von dem Überfall hereingeplatzt bist - in einer außerordentlich intensiven Verschmelzung - und es wurde... schwierig, als du dazu kamst." Snape beeilte sich weiter zu sprechen, ehe Tamara hierzu eine Frage stellen konnte. „Beim Kampf im Ministerium war diese Verbindung allerdings von großem Vorteil. Unsere Kräfte haben sich, auf diese Weise miteinander vereinigt, nicht nur verdoppelt, was ja anzunehmen war, sondern vervielfacht."

„Wow!", sagte Tamara und riss die Augen auf. „Soll das heißen, ihr habt euch nicht voneinander getrennt, bevor wir aufgebrochen sind?", fragte sie dann erstaunt.

„Nicht ganz – nur soweit, wie es in der Kürze der Zeit möglich war", gab Snape zurück.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges." Tamara, die das Bild des verheerenden Doppelfluchs der beiden Männer, der den Todesser an die Wand geschmettert hatte, noch deutlich vor Augen hatte, nickte verstehend. „Wann habt ihr denn dann die Trennung vollzogen? Gleich nach dem Kampf?"

Snapes atmete seltsam angestrengt durch, während er plötzlich den Kaminsims an der gegenüberliegenden Wand relativ interessant zu finden schien. „Gerade eben, bevor ich hier rauf kam", sagte er und nichts in seiner Stimme deutete auf die Ungeheuerlichkeit hin, die er da von sich gab.

Tamara starrte ihn an. „Vorhin... du meinst... nachdem... oh... Scheiße!"

Snape nickte, zuckte die Schultern und wartete ergeben auf das, was nun unweigerlich folgen würde.

„Aber warum hast du... das denn getan...", flüsterte Tamara, „...wie konntest du nur...?"

Snape legte den Kopf schief und wartete, doch sie sprach nicht weiter. Das konnte aber nicht schon alles gewesen sein...? „Vorhin hatte ich noch den Eindruck, dass dir gefällt, was ich tue", sagte er trocken. Bingo! Jetzt funkelte Tamara ihn an, wie es sich für eine wütende Hexe ihres Temperaments gehörte.

„Verdammt noch mal!", keifte sie. „Du hast mit mir geschlafen... nein, du bist regelrecht über mich hergefallen, OBWOHL du wusstest, dass David es spüren würde? Das ist nicht lustig, Severus."

Snape legte die Stirn in Falten, als würde er über diesen Punkt nachdenken, was Tamara noch mehr in Rage brachte. „Nein", stimmte er dann zu, „das ist es nicht."

„Und warum hast du es dann getan?" Das Schrille aus Tamaras Stimme war verschwunden, dafür troff sie vor Verachtung. „Hast du es wirklich nötig, David auf diese Art zu quälen und mich zu beschämen?"

„Du hast mich auf sehr eindeutige Weise angemacht, kaum das wir wieder hier waren", sagte Snape kühl. „Schon vergessen?"

Tamara stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Im Gegensatz zu dir wusste ich aber nicht, was mit euch los war, also versuch gar nicht erst, mir die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben."

„Schuld...", brummte Snape. „Was ist schon groß passiert, dass du es gleich so aufbauschen müsstest?"

„Scheinbar genug, wenn du dich genötigt siehst, es herunterzuspielen", erwiderte Tamara schneidend. „Was hat David von dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist, mitbekommen?"

„Ich schätze...", Snapes Blick wanderte erneut zum Kamin, „er hat in etwa dasselbe gespürt, wie ich, wenn auch abgeschwächt... hoffe ich."

Tamara wurde blass.

„Warum hast du das nur getan?", fragte sie erneut. „Warum hast du nicht gewartet?"

„Ist das denn so schwer zu erraten?", knurrte Snape aggressiv.

„Ich will nicht raten. Sag es mir!"

„Weil ich nicht konnte", zischte Snape. Er starrte das Kaminsims an, als wäre es sein ärgster Feind. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist... Normalerweise habe ich mich gut im Griff und kann meine Emotionen mühelos unterdrücken, wenn es nötig ist."

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber das ist mir bekannt", sagte Tamara ätzend, was ihn dazu brachte, ihr einen kurzen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er wieder den Kamin aufs Korn nahm.

„Wenn man aber mit fremden Emotionen fertig werden muss", fuhr er fort, „ist das etwas völlig anderes. Das überrollt einen geradezu. Allerdings bin ich auch noch nie eine so intensive geistige Verbindung mit jemandem eingegangen. Es war ein Experiment." Snape löste seine Augen endlich von dem unschuldigen Sims und begann dafür, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie das ist, plötzlich mit persönlichkeitsbedingten Problemen fertig werden zu müssen, gegen die ein anderer jahrzehntelang Strategien entwickeln konnte? Die geballte Flut dessen, was bei der Verschmelzung auf mich eingeströmt ist, war... überwältigend und ich denke, dass es David damit ähnlich erging. Man möchte meinen, er ist ein alter Mann und dementsprechend... zur Ruhe gekommen ist, aber das ist nicht der Fall – seine Emotionen sind verdammt... lebendig. Vor allem, als du ins Zimmer kamst..." Snape blieb stehen und sah Tamara an, „da war es kaum auszuhalten. Die Gefühle, die dein Lehrmeister dir entgegenbringt, sind wirklich alles andere als väterlich und sie sind auch nicht oberflächlich oder nur sexuell geprägt - sie sind..."

„Wie denn?", fragte Tamara leise, als Snape zögerte.

„Tief und... rein", sagte Snape rau und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, das klingt paradox angesichts der Tatsache, dass er dich auch körperlich begehrt, aber seine Gefühle sind wirklich absolut ehrlich... und ich konnte nicht mit ihnen fertig werden." Er atmete tief durch. „Nicht, weil ich eifersüchtig auf ihn war", fügte er rasch hinzu, als er Tamaras Gesichtausdruck sah. „Ich wurde deshalb nicht fertig damit, weil es nicht meine Emotionen waren und ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich sie kontrollieren soll... und David geriet in dieselbe Situation. Der Moment, als du ins Zimmer geplatzt bist, war wirklich... unglaublich intensiv."

Tamara sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Und wie war es während des Kampfes?"

„Das war... die doppelte Menge Adrenalin", sagte Snape mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Wir hatten uns ja schon wieder ein Stück weit getrennt, drum war es nicht so extrem, wie das vorherige Erlebnis, aber der Effekt war durchaus spektakulär."

„Und vorhin im Wohnzimmer...?", fragte Tamara weiter?

„Als du dich so einladend an mich gelehnt hast und ich wusste, dass wir zumindest eine Weile alleine sein würden...", er senkte den Kopf, „ich glaube, ich habe noch nie im Leben so unwiderstehliche Begierde empfunden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn ich dich nicht auf der Stelle nehmen würde, könnte ich nicht mehr weiteratmen... Idiotisch, ich weiß. Ich hatte das wirklich nicht geplant und ich habe es auch nicht getan, um David zu ärgern – es ist einfach passiert."

Tamara sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang schweigend an, dann trat sie nahe zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer nahm er sie in die Arme.

„Und nun? Hast du es ihm erklärt? Vertragt ihr euch wieder?", fragte Tamara leise.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Hast du dich... entschuldigt?", schob Tamara vorsichtig und ohne viel Hoffnung nach.

„Ja", brummte Snape. „Aber da war ich noch nicht ganz bei Sinnen, zumindest nicht bei meinen eigenen."

„Du hast das wirklich getan? Ernsthaft?" Tamara rückte ein Stückchen ab und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Jaaaa-haaaa!" Er starrte sie finster an.

„Das ist ein Ding!", sagte Tamara beeindruckt.

xxx

Die Stimmung beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen - zu dem alle vier Bewohner fast gleichzeitig erschienen, als hätten sie sich miteinander abgesprochen – war angespannt, doch keiner wollte sich die Blöße geben, den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Sullivan und Snape sprachen kein Wort miteinander, was nicht weiter ungewöhnlich war, aber das Schweigen, das diesmal herrschte, hing wie eine dicke, schwarze Regenwolke zwischen ihnen und man wartete regelrecht darauf, dass sie sich entlud.

Tamara hatte sich mit einem ‚Guten Morgen' zufrieden gegeben, sowohl bei Sullivan, als auch bei Severus. Sie versuchte, sich durch ein Gespräch mit Malfoy zu retten - unter anderem über den Tagespropheten, der keine Meldung über den Angriff auf das Ministerium gebracht hatte - was aber schon nach kurzer Zeit an der seltsamen Stimmung scheiterte.

Zudem musste Tamara feststellen, dass ihr Magen nervös zu flattern anfing, wenn David sie ansah. Was Severus ihr am Vorabend über ihren Lehrmeister berichtet hatte, ließ sie nicht kalt, auch wenn sie sich bemühte, es zu ignorieren. Als Sullivan schließlich aufstand, ihr mitteilte, dass er sie in zehn Minuten zum Unterricht erwartete, und danach den Raum verließ, atmete Tamara merklich auf.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr das noch eisiger als sonst hinbekommt", sagte Malfoy anerkennend und sah Snape mit ironischer Mine an. „Alle Achtung!"

„Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten", knurrte Snape.

Malfoy zog übertrieben vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und brachte Tamara damit zum Lächeln, obwohl ihr eigentlich gar nicht danach zumute war.

„Würde deine derzeitige Stimmung es eventuell zulassen, mir bei meinen Angelegenheiten behilflich zu sein?", erkundigte sich Malfoy freundlich bei Snape, „...nur bei denen, die den Sturz des dunklen Lords betreffen, versteht sich."

„Natürlich", entgegnete Snape unterkühlt.

„Perfekt!", sagte Malfoy, den implizierten Vorwurf völlig ignorierend.

„Na dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß... äh... Erfolg", sagte Tamara und erhob sich, um ihrem Lehrmeister zu folgen. „Bis später!"

Im Wohnzimmer hatte Sullivan schon alles für den Unterricht vorbereitet – die Möbel waren geschrumpft und beiseite geschoben, die zerbrechlichen Gegenstände durch einen Dämpfungszauber geschützt und die Tür, durch die Tamara gerade getreten war, verriegelte sich automatisch hinter ihr, damit Störungen ausgeschlossen wurden.

Ohne es zu wollen, starrte Tamara auf die Stelle, an der Severus und sie sich am Abend zuvor ihrer ungezügelten Leidenschaft hingegeben hatten und obwohl sie wusste, dass es vermutlich nicht klug war, beschloss sie, David darauf anzusprechen. „Was da gestern passiert ist, als wir hierher zurück..." Weiter kam sie nicht.

„Du hast Unterricht", unterbrach Sullivan sie barsch. „Fangen wir an!"

„Das wird doch noch ein paar Minuten warten können", seufzte Tamara.

„Wir üben heute schnelle Verwandlungszauber", teilte ihr Sullivan mit, ohne ihrem Einwand Beachtung zu schenken. „Ich werde dir sagen, was du zaubern sollst und du suchst dir so schnell wir möglich ein geeignetes Objekt zum Verwandeln."

„Ich möchte vorher mit dir reden, David." Sie suchte seinen Blick, obwohl dieser alles andere als freundlich war.

„Aber ich nicht mit dir", knurrte er.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass noch eine derart starke Verbindung zwischen euch besteht", sagte Tamara unbeirrt.

„Ein Krug mit Wasser – das ist deine erste Aufgabe", wies Sullivan ihr an.

Tamara verzog wütend das Gesicht. Sie fuhr den Zauberstab ziehend herum, eliminierte den Schutzzauber um die Getränkeanrichte und verwandelte eine der dort stehenden Whiskyflaschen in den geforderten Krug mit Wasser.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", bellte Sullivan. „Der ist fast doppelt so alt wie du."

„Du wolltest Wasser." Tamara benütze noch einmal den Zauberstab und ließ den Krug schwungvoll auf ihn zuschweben.

Sullivan fing das wertvolle Stück auf und sah seine Schülerin vorwurfsvoll an. „Mach es rückgängig."

„Redest du dann mit mir?", fragte Tamara.

Ihr Lehrmeister ging ohne sie einer Antwort zu würdigen an ihr vorbei, um den Wasserkrug vorsichtig dort abzustellen, wo er in seiner ursprünglichen Form gestanden hatte.

„Und?" Tamara sah ihn herausfordernd an, als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

Sullivan trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte eine Handbewegung, die sie wohl nochmals aufordern sollte, den Krug, den er nicht aus den Augen ließ, in wertvollen, jahrzehntelang gereiften Whisky zurückzuverwandeln. Seufzend kam Tamara seinem Wunsch nach.

Sullivan nahm die Flasche in die Hand und drehte sie prüfend hin und her, bis er sie schließlich entkorkte und sich wenig davon in ein Glas schenkte. Er beäugte die bernsteinfarben schimmernde Flüssigkeit misstrauisch, ehe er einen Schluck davon trank. „Noch mal Glück gehabt", murmelte er, und stellte das Glas neben die Flasche.

Tamara sparte sich die Frage, ob damit sie oder der Whisky gemeint war. „Das war kein Glück, sondern Können", teilte sie ihrem Ausbilder unbescheiden mit. „Redest du jetzt mit mir, oder muss ich erst noch den Cognac in Milch verwandeln?"

Sullivan stellte sich schützend vor die bedrohte Karaffe. „Wozu soll das gut sein?", brummte er verdrießlich.

„Na ja – ich weiß doch, wie sehr du an deinem Cognac hängst", sagte Tamara mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Wozu das Reden gut sein soll, du dumme Nuss", blaffte Sullivan sie an.

„Das ist der allgemein übliche Weg, sich mit anderen Menschen zu verständigen", gab Tamara trocken zurück. „Es soll sogar welche geben, die mit ihren Freunden sprechen, wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht, damit sie sich danach besser fühlen, aber ob in dieser Gruppe auch Männer vertreten sind, ist zweifelhaft."

„Du willst also, dass ich mit dir rede, damit es MIR besser geht?", fragte Sullivan ungläubig.

„Ja!"

„Und was veranlasst dich zu der Annahme, dass das funktioniert, obwohl ich keinerlei Bedürfnis danach verspüre?"

„Ach komm schon David", seufzte Tamara. „Severus hat mir erzählt, wie... stark deine Emotionen sind und wie extrem es für ihn war, damit klar zu kommen."

„Severus soll sich um seine eigene Gefühlswelt kümmern", entgegnete Sullivan eisig, „...und damit hat er wahrlich schon genug zu tun."

Tamara legte den Kopf schief. „Soll das heißen, du hattest also auch Schwierigkeiten mit eurem vereinigten Bewusstsein klar zu kommen, als ich gestern zu euch kam, um euch von dem Überfall zu berichten?"

„Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt exakt dieselben Gefühle hatte, wie Severus", erwiderte Sullivan in einem Ton, der suggerierte, dass sie sich das auch selbst hätte denken können. „Der einzige Unterschied war, dass mir trotzdem bewusst war, dass du ihm gehörst. Aber wie ich dir schon neulich erklärte, habe ich das akzeptiert und alles andere ist allein mein Problem."

Tamara trat auf ihn zu und fing sich einen warnenden Blick ein. „Es tut mir leid...", begann sie.

Sullivans Miene versteinerte. „Das letzte, was ich will, ist dein Mitleid", zischte er. „Verschone mich gefälligst mit solchen Bekundungen."

Tamara ging die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu und fürchtete schon, er würde sie wegstoßen, aber er blieb einfach stocksteif stehen und sah zornig auf sie herab, als sie schließlich so nah vor ihm stand, dass sie ihn fast berührte. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie leise, „dass ich nicht zwei Leben leben kann, denn dann würde ich eines davon an deiner Seite verbringen wollen, David." Sie schluckte und öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas hinzuzufügen, doch da ihr Hals plötzlich zu eng schien, um zu reden, schlang sie die Arme um Sullivans Taille und ließ den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken.

„Lass mich los", knurrte er und hob die Hände, als müsse er um jeden Preis vermeiden, Tamara zu berühren.

„Es tut mir weh, dich leiden zu sehen", flüsterte Tamara, „Ich liebe dich ebenfalls... aber Severus... einfach... noch mehr. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, diese Liebe zu euch beiden auszuleben, ohne damit ein Desaster herauf zu beschwören, würde ich es tun, glaub mir."

Sullivan schnaubte sarkastisch. „Ich wäre wirklich gern dabei, wenn du Severus diesen Plan näher bringst."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig", sagte Tamara gepresst.

Sullivan seufzte und legte seine Arme um sie. „Wenn man jung ist, werfen einen solche Gefühle vielleicht aus der Bahn", sagte er leise. „In meinem Alter passiert das nicht mehr so leicht, auch wenn es immer noch erstaunlich schmerzt. Ich habe schon ganz andere Sachen überlebt, also hör endlich auf, dir Sorgen zu machen oder gar ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr in die Augen. „Hör auf, mich dazu bringen zu wollen, darüber zu reden und diskutier das Ganze um Merlins Willen nicht mit Severus. Ich muss mit ihm zusammen arbeiten, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Eifersucht hat dabei keinen Platz. Wir brauchen beide einen freien Kopf und müssen einander vertrauen können." Er strich ihr mit beiden Händen die Haare zurück. „Konzentrier du dich auf deine Ausbildung und darauf, nicht allzu viel Unruhe durch unüberlegtes Handeln zu stiften... und auf die Liebe, die du in dir trägst... halt dieses Gefühl fest, solange du kannst - es ist eines der wertvollsten Dinge, die einem im Leben geschenkt werden."

Er gab Tamara einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie dann los.

Sie sah ihn gerührt an. „Bereust es, mich als Schülerin genommen zu haben?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein – keine Sekunde lang", erwiderte Sullivan. „Es sei denn, du versaust meinen Cognac."

Tamara lächelte kurz, ließ sich aber nicht von der Fährte ablenken. „Und dass du... mit mir geschlafen hast... bereust du das?"

Sullivan verzog das Gesicht zu einem hintergründigen Lächeln. „Nein... so schlecht war das auch wieder nicht."

„Na vielen Dank!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Und du?", fragte Sullivan.

Tamara sah ihn überrascht an. „Nein", sagte sie dann mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Das war wirklich nicht schlecht. Und ich bereue auch nicht, dass ich deine Schülerin geworden bin. Einen besseren Lehrmeister könnte ich mir gar nicht wünschen."

„Na dann sind wir uns ja einig und können mit dem Unterricht fortfahren", sagte Sullivan aufgeräumt. „Such dir etwas, das du in ein Seil verwandeln kannst – du hast fünf Sekunden... und lass die Finger von meiner Bar."

xxx

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne besondere Ereignisse. Es wurden keine neuen Übergriffe der Todesser gemeldet und erstaunlicherweise hatte das Ministerium mit keinem der Ordensmitglieder Kontakt aufgenommen. Es schien, als sollte der Angriff nicht nur in der Berichterstattung der Tagespresse fehlen, sondern von der Regierung vielmehr völlig unter den Teppich gekehrt werden.

Dies wiederum sorgte beim Orden des Phönix genau für die richtige Stimmung, um das Flugblatt, das Malfoy inzwischen fertig gestellt hatte, und dem sie noch eine Beilage mit Informationen über den Angriff der Todesser auf das Ministerium beigefügt hatten, unters Volk zu bringen.

Beinahe der komplette Orden war in einer dunklen Neumondnacht auf Besen unterwegs, um die Flugblätter im ganzen Land zu verteilen. Die Redaktionen sämtlicher Zeitungen wurden zeitgleich per Eulenzustellung über die Aktion und deren Hintergründe informiert.

Am nächsten Tag war die Kampfansage des Phönixordens an Voldemort und - wenn man zwischen den Zeilen gelesen hatte - auch an das Ministerium, aufgrund dessen Nichtvermögens, mit den Todessern fertig zu werden, das Thema Nummer eins in der Zaubererwelt.

McGonagall erhielt die ersten Briefe von entrüsteten Eltern - vorwiegend von welchen, deren Sprösslinge im Hause Slytherin weilten – die ihre Kinder von der Schule nehmen wollten. Shacklebolt wurde von einigen seiner Kollegen im Ministerium nicht mehr gegrüßt, von anderen allerdings, und das waren weitaus mehr, mit stiller Bewunderung bedacht. Ebenso erging es Moody und Tonks, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, jedem, der sie auch nur etwas länger als nötig ansah, wilde Grimassen zu schneiden.

Vor Sullivans Gartenzaun hatten sich seit dem Morgen einige Journalisten angesammelt, die in einer Traube zusammenstanden und diskutierten. Einer von ihnen – der den Fehler gemacht hatte, über das Gartentor klettern zu wollen – lag davor und wurde gerade von einem herbeigerufenen Heiler versorgt, als der Hausherr zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag ins Freie trat.

Sullivan schlenderte ohne Eile auf den gut besuchten Zaun zu und reagierte auf die durcheinander gerufenen Fragen der Journalisten mit einer Miene, die herablassende Skepsis demonstrierte.

Nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war, in denen er mit verschränkten Armen schweigend dagestanden hatte, verebbte die Fragewut der Zaungäste allmählich.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie es mal nacheinander versuchen", schlug Sullivan vor, als endlich Stille eingetreten war.

„Stimmt es, Mister Sullivan, dass Sie einer der führenden Köpfe im Orden des Phönix sind?", fragte einer der Journalisten.

„Ja, das stimmt!"

Daraufhin kam wieder Unruhe auf und Sullivan wartete stoisch, bis diese sich gelegt hatte und eine der nächsten Fragen störungsfrei bei ihm ankam.

„Ist es wahr, dass Snape und Malfoy ebenfalls dem Orden angehören?"

„Ja, auch das ist richtig", sagte Sullivan. „Können Sie eigentlich nicht lesen?", fügte er spöttisch hinzu. „Das steht doch alles wunderbar ausführlich in dem Flugblatt."

„Sie bestätigen also tatsächlich, dass Snape schon seit langer Zeit Mitglied des Phönixordens ist, dass er nur als Spion bei den Todessern war, und dass er Dumbledore auf dessen eigene Anordnung hin getötet hat?"

„So ist es."

„Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass er Sie nicht belügt und für die andere Seite spioniert?" Die Frau, die diese Frage gestellt hatte, schob ihre Kollegen zur Seite und drückte sich in den Vordergrund um Sullivan gewinnend anzulächeln.

Sullivan musterte sie abschätzend. „Miss Kimmkorn...", sagte er dann mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. „Sollte sich der Tagesprophet tatsächlich einmal die Mühe machen, selbst zu recherchieren? Gab es heute keine passende Vorgabe aus dem Ministerium?"

„Wir halten uns niemals an Vorgaben, sondern selbstverständlich immer nur an die reine Wahrheit", erwidert Kimmkorn, die zum Großteil spöttischen Reaktionen der Kollegen von der Konkurrenz ignorierend, mit einem ebensolchen Lächeln. „Würden Sie mir liebenswürdigerweise meine Frage beantworten, Mister Sullivan?"

„Aber natürlich", entgegnete Sullivan. „Sie sollten allerdings wissen, dass ich gute Beziehungen zu einem renommierten Advokaten pflege, der gerne übereifrige Zeitungsschreiber zum Frühstück verspeist. Nur für den Fall, dass Ihre Feder hier...", er warf einen Blick auf die selbstschreibende Feder, die erwartungsvoll über dem Block schwebte, den die Reporterin gezückt hatte, „...etwas zu flink sein sollte."

„Ich werde es berücksichtigen", sagte Kimmkorn süßlich. Die Umstehenden beobachteten interessiert – einige von ihnen mit sichtbarer Schadenfreude – wie die Starreporterin von Sullivan zurechtgewiesen wurde.

„Die Antwort auf Ihre Frage lautet:", gab der nun zur Antwort, „Wir alle sind absolut sicher, dass Professor Snape auf unserer Seite steht und immer gestanden hat... auch ich... und Sie können mir glauben, dass ich kein leichtgläubiger Mensch bin, den man durch ein paar Tricks überzeugen kann."

„Und wie ist es mit Malfoy?", rief einer der anderen dazwischen. „Vertrauen Sie ihm auch hundertprozentig?"

„Dass er sich offen gegen Riddle stellt, spricht doch eigentlich eine deutliche Sprache", sagte Sullivan. „Es gibt mit Sicherheit keinen einzigen Todesser, der nicht erpicht darauf wäre, Lucius Malfoy zu erwischen um ihn Riddle als gut verschnürtes Präsent zu überreichen."

„Warum nennen Sie Ihn so... Sie wissen schon wen...?"

„Weil das sein Name ist – Tom Riddle", knurrte Sullivan. „_Lord Voldemort _ist ein viel zu hochtrabender Titel für einen größenwahnsinnigen Schurken." Er schnaubte verächtlich, als einige bei der Nennung des gefürchteten Namens nervös zusammenzuckten.

„Wo halten sich Snape und Malfoy derzeit auf?"

Sullivan verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was wird der Orden des Phönix als nächstes unternehmen?", fragte ein junger Reporter mit neugierigem Blick.

„Sie glauben doch nicht wohl ernsthaft, dass ich auf diese bescheuerte Frage antworte", schnauzte Sullivan ihn an. „Das Interview ist beendet." Er warf einen düsteren Blick in die Runde. „Und falls ich auch nur ein einziges Wort in der Zeitung lese, das ich nicht gesagt habe, lernen Sie mich richtig kennen."

Er wandte sich an den Arzt, der den verunglückten Zaunkletterer betreute. „Wird er's überleben?", erkundigte er sich.

„Aber ja", erwiderte der Heiler und rückte zur Seite um den Blick auf den Patienten freizugeben, der noch etwas blass, aber ansonsten unversehrt wirkte und überdies ziemlich betreten aussah.

„Es ist bisweilen gefährlich, unberechtigt anderer Leute Gärten betreten zu wollen – das sollten Sie sich hinter die Ohren schreiben, junger Mann... dort wo's grün ist", belehrte Sullivan ihn, bevor er sich umdrehte und ohne der Schar der Journalisten noch irgendwelche Beachtung zu schenken ins Haus zurück kehrte.

xxx

Am Abend desselben Tages traf sich der Orden des Phönix im Haus der Weasleys.

Malfoy, der bei der Ankunft dort das Interieur des kleinen, verwinkelten Hauses mit dezent herablassender Belustigung betrachtet und McGonagall damit ziemlich verärgert hatte, ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes einen dicken Packen Pergamente auf den großen Esstisch klatschen.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Tonks und lehnte sich neugierig vor. „Noch mehr Flugblätter?"

„Nein, meine Teure. Severus und ich waren anderweitig fleißig. Das sind die Profile sämtlicher uns bekannter Todesser. Einige von ihnen haben ganz deutliche Schwachpunkte, die man im Kampf gegen sie ausnützen kann... sofern man erkennt, um wen es sich handelt." Malfoy berührte den Packen noch einmal mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin sich die Blätter in Windeseile an die um den Tisch herumsitzenden Leute verteilten.

Einige der Ordensmitglieder fingen interessiert an zu blättern und zu lesen, andere beäugten die ihnen zugeflatterten Pergamente eher misstrauisch.

„Ihr solltet das auswendig lernen", brummte Sullivan. „Kann euch im Ernstfall den Arsch retten."

„Vielen Dank für den Hinweis", sagte McGonagall spitz, die derbe Ausdruckweise ihres Freundes mit einer pikiert gerümpften Nase quittierend. „Ich bitte ebenfalls darum, diese Profile sorgfältig zu studieren. Sie werden eine wertvolle Hilfe sein. Vielen Dank Mister Malfoy und auch dir, Severus." Sie nickte den beiden Angesprochenen zu, die die Geste erwiderten. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns nun gegenseitig berichten, welche Reaktionen es auf die Flugblattaktion gab."

McGonagall machte auch gleich den Anfang und erzählte den anderen von der Zustimmung, die ihr aus dem Kollegium signalisiert worden war, und von den Ankündigungen einiger Eltern, ihre Kinder von Schule zu nehmen.

„Um die ist es sicher nicht schade", grunzte Moody.

Sullivan berichtete von dem Reporterauflauf vor seinem Haus und Tonks gab ein paar Anekdoten aus der Aurorenabteilung zum Besten. „Die sind eigentlich alle dafür, den Todessern ordentlich eins auf die Mütze zu geben", meinte sie abschließend, „nur halten sich die meisten zurück, weil man nicht genau einschätzen kann, wie Scrimgeour zum Orden steht. Der Kerl kann sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn seine Leute nicht hundertprozentig nach seiner Pfeife tanzen."

„Wir werden sicher bald erfahren, wie er dazu steht", orakelte Moody und ließ sein magisches Auge wild kreisen.

„Ja, das werden wir", stimmte Shacklebolt zu. „Vielmehr hatte ich bereits das Vergnügen, als ich heute Nachmittag in sein Büro zitiert wurde."

„Und? Was meint er denn so, der Herr Minister?", fragte Sullivan spöttisch.

„Er ist aufgebracht über die... wie nannte er es gleich... unbesonnene Eigenmächtigkeit mit der wir handeln und er forderte eine Unterredung mit der Ordensführung", erwiderte Shacklebolt. „Ich habe ihm zugesagt, dass ich mich mit euch abstimmen und ihm morgen mitteilen werde, ob wir gesprächsbereit sind."

„Natürlich sind wir das", sagte McGonagall. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Hat er dir mit irgendwelchen Konsequenzen gedroht, falls dem nicht so sein sollte."

„Natürlich hat er das", gab Shacklebolt ironisch lächelnd zurück.

McGonagall nickte seufzend. „Morgen Vormittag bei dir?", fragte sie an Sullivan gewandt.

„Geht in Ordnung", stimmte Sullivan zu. „Sag dem Minister einen schönen Gruß von mir, Kingsley, dass er alleine kommen soll. Ich werde dafür so entgegenkommend sein, und den Bereich um mein Haus herum völlig journalistenfrei halten. Wenn er weitere Leibwächter dennoch für notwendig hält, soll er einfach Al und Tonks mitbringen."

Shacklebolt grinste. „Das wird ihm sicher gefallen."

McGonagall runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Sollen nur wir vier mit ihm reden, oder... auch Severus und Mister Malfoy?"

Snape, der es eindeutig nicht sehr schätzte, wenn in der dritten Person über ihn gesprochen wurde, sah grimmig zu ihr hinüber und auch Malfoy, der es wohl für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte, dass er bei der Unterredung mit dem Minister dabei sein würde, verzog das Gesicht.

„Es ist sicher nicht verkehrt, Einigkeit zu demonstrieren", beantwortete Sullivan McGonagalls Frage. „Ich denke, es wäre gut, Scrimgeour zu sechst erwarten."

„Das halte ich grundsätzlich auch für richtig", schaltete Lupin sich ein, „aber wir sollten uns darüber im Klaren sein, dass der Minister vermutlich die Auslieferung der Beiden fordern wird."

Shacklebolt nickte zustimmend. „Davon müssen wir ausgehen."

„Fordern kann er ja", meinte Sullivan achselzuckend. „Aber so verlockend die Vorstellung auch sein mag, unsere beiden Ex-Todesser im Sträflings-Pyjama zu sehen – wir werden sie natürlich nicht rausrücken."

Snape setzte eine geringschätzige Miene auf, die in dieser extremen Ausführung bislang eigentlich Schülern wie Neville Longbottom vorbehalten gewesen war, während Malfoy nur gekonnt despektierlich schnaubte.

„Schön, dann machen wir es so", sagte McGonagall energisch, um weitere Spitzen im Ansatz zu verhindern.

„Gut! Ich werde es dem Minister ausrichten", sagte Shacklebolt. „Nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, würde es mich jetzt noch interessieren, ob es weitere Reaktionen auf die Flugblätter gab."

Daraufhin berichteten die restlichen Ordensmitglieder einer nach dem anderen von den Vorkommnissen aus ihrer näheren Umgebung. Es schien, dass die Bevölkerung fast durchweg positiv auf die Botschaft der Flugblätter reagiert hatte. Zwar wurden die Rollen von Snape und Malfoy etwas kontrovers diskutiert, aber nicht wenige Hexen und Zauberer schenkten der Darstellung des Ordens Glauben und waren geneigt, in den beiden Männern eine nicht unbedeutende Bereicherung im Kampf gegen die Bedrohung durch Voldemort zu sehen.

Der überraschendste Bericht kam von Dädalus Diggle, der aus der Winkelgasse berichtete, wo einige Ladenbesitzer sich zusammengetan und eine Gruppe von Todessern verprügelt hatten, als diese in einen benachbarten Laden eingedrungen waren und den Inhaber bedroht hatten.

Noch während die Zuhörer über diese Neuigkeit staunten, ergriff Malfoy die günstige Gelegenheit, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass er seine Kontakte hatte spielen lassen, um so viele Unternehmer wie möglich davor zu warnen, sich auf Geschäfte mit den Voldemort und seinen Leuten einzulassen, was mit einem anerkennenden Raunen belohnt wurde.

„Wir scheinen auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein", sagte Lupin, „aber wir sollten darauf gefasst sein, dass Riddle demnächst zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen wird."

„Vielleicht sollten wir gar nicht so lange warten, bis er sich welche ausgedacht hat", stellte Sullivan in den Raum und warf Snape einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte.

„Wo treibt sich eigentlich Potter herum?", fragte Snape an McGonagall gewandt. „Er sollte in der Nähe sein, wenn wir auf den Lord treffen, damit er endlich zum Zug kommt, wie in der Weissagung angekündigt."

„Du meinst, er sollte in der Nähe sein, um Riddle anzulocken?", besserte McGonagall seine Aussage schneidenden Tones nach.

„Das wäre ein willkommener Nebeneffekt", gab Snape unumwunden zu.

Nicht nur McGonagall sah ihn daraufhin böse an, auch die Weasleys und Lupin gaben ihrem Unmut Ausdruck.

„Der Lord ist tatsächlich so versessen darauf, Potter zu kriegen, dass er sich zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen lassen könnte", goss Malfoy noch Öl ins Feuer.

„Danke für den Hinweis, Mister Malfoy", entgegnete McGonagall spröde, „aber wir werden sicher nicht einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen als Köder benutzen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn das selbst entscheiden lassen", schlug Sullivan vor und erntete ebenfalls einen zurechtweisenden Blick dafür.

„So oder so – wir brauchen Potter", sagte Snape. „Ihr steht doch hoffentlich in Kontakt mit ihm?"

„Er ist mit unserem Ron und mit Hermine Granger... unterwegs", sagte Molly Weasley mit dünner Stimme. „Das letzte mal, dass wir etwas von ihnen gehört haben ist über eine Woche her."

„Das war an dem Tag, als Albus in seinem Gemälde erschien", ergänzte McGonagall. „Er gab mir einen Hinweis, wo Harry sich zu der Zeit aufhielt."

„Ich habe diesen Ort daraufhin aufgesucht und kurz mit den Dreien geredet", sagte Lupin.

„Und?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Er empfindet noch immer große... Abneigung gegen dich, obwohl Dumbledore es scheinbar geschafft hat, ihm alles zu erklären", entgegnete Lupin.

„Welch eine Überraschung", knurrte Snape verächtlich. „Und wo ist der Bengel jetzt? Wie können wir Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen?"

„Das können wir nicht", seufzte McGonagall. „Wir haben sie wieder... verloren. Sie verschleiern natürlich ihre Spur, damit niemand von der anderen Seite sie aufspüren kann."

Snape sah sie an, als würde er erwarten, dass sie ihre Aussage noch revidieren und als kleinen Scherz deklarieren würde. Als das nicht geschah schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf.

„Wir hatten mit ihnen vereinbart, dass sie sich in regelmäßigen Abständen melden", verteidigte sich McGonagall. „Sie sind nur einen Tag überfällig. Vielleicht ist ihnen etwas dazwischen gekommen, oder sie haben es schlichtweg vergessen."

„...oder einfach ignoriert", ergänzte Snape bissig.

McGonagall sah zuerst so aus, als wolle sie ihm widersprechen, dann zuckte sie resigniert die Schultern. „Auch das wäre möglich", gab sie zu.

„Wenn Potter sich bis morgen nicht meldet, werden wir ihn suchen müssen", sagte Sullivan. „Severus hat Recht – wir brauchen den Jungen, um Voldemort zu schlagen... zumindest war Albus überzeugt, dass es so ist und ich vertraue seinem Urteil hierin durchaus."

„Wie wollt ihr das denn anstellen?", fragte Lupin interessiert.

Sullivans Blick wanderte zu Snape. „Severus hatte in der Vergangenheit mehrmals legilimentische Verbindung mit Potter..."

„Ich werde ihn finden", sagte Snape nachdrücklich, „auch wenn er vielleicht gar nicht gefunden werden will."

xxx

_tbc_

_Wie immer freue ich mich, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. _:)


	28. Chapter 28

_Hallo liebe Leser, diesmal etwas schneller als letztes Mal ein langes Nachschubkapitel. Viel Spaß dabei._

_Hallo Kim: Herzlichen Dank für deine Rückmeldung. Ich freu mich, dass du noch mit Vergnügen dabei bist._ :) _Zu deiner Frage:_ _Seit meine Updates nur noch sporadisch kommen, hat die Reviewfreudigkeit der Leser stark nachgelassen – ist ja auch irgendwie verständlich. _;)

_Lieben Gruß, Chrissi_

xxx

**Kapitel 28 – Noch mehr Gäste**

Minister Scrimegeour sah reichlich grimmig drein, als er am nächsten Tag vor Sullivans Gartentor apparierte – tatsächlich von Moody und Tonks flankiert, wie Sullivan es mehr spaßeshalber vorgeschlagen hatte. Tamara, die sich zu der Zeit im Garten aufhielt, erkannte sofort, wen sie vor sich hatte obwohl sie dem Minister noch nie begegnet war, und kam eilig zum Tor, um ihn hereinzulassen.

„Willkommen, Herr Minister", sagte sie höflich und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Tamara Ogareff, Meister Sullivans Schülerin."

„Ogareff...", wiederholte der Minister und musterte sie scharf, während er ihre Hand schüttelte. „Ich habe von Ihrem Vater gehört."

„Hoffentlich nur das Beste", meinte Tamara glatt.

„Wie man's nimmt", erwiderte Scrimegeour ironisch.

Tamara ließ die Bemerkung unkommentiert und lächelte versonnen. Nachdem sie auch Tonks und Moody begrüßt hatte, bat sie die Besucher ins Haus.

„Wir bleiben draußen und sehen uns ein wenig um", teilte Moody ihr in verschwörerischem Flüsterton mit und rollte vielsagend mit seinem magischen Auge.

Sullivan trat seinem Gast zwar mit einem Lächeln, aber einer eher distanziert höflichen, als herzlichen Haltung gegenüber. „Guten Morgen, Rufus", sagte er und reichte dem anderen die Hand. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind."

„Hallo David", erwiderte Scrimegeour, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Einladung...? Hm... ja, so könnte man das auch nennen."

„Mir war so, als wollten Sie uns sprechen...", sagte Sullivan ironisch und wies dem Minister den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, während Tamara sich ergeben wieder in den Garten verzog.

„Ich hatte GEFORDERT, Sie zu sprechen", berichtigte Scrimegeour bissig, „und eigentlich gedachte ich, Sie ins Ministerium vorzuladen, aber Shacklebolt hat mit übermittelt, dass Ihr Haus als Treffpunkt sowie mein alleiniges Erscheinen BEDINGUNG sei."

„Sie sollten das nicht so eng sehen, Rufus", entgegnete Sullivan nachsichtig lächelnd, während er die Wohnzimmertür öffnete. „Hauptsache, wir reden miteinander."

Als Sullivan und Scrimegeour hereinkamen, drehten sich die in der Mitte des Raumes beieinander stehenden Ordensmitglieder zu ihnen um. McGonagall kam als erste auf den Besucher zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Professor McGonagall", begrüßte der Minister sie mit kühler Höflichkeit, und erwiderte ihren Händedruck, während er Shacklebolt nur zunickte und Lupin mit einem dezent verächtlichen Ausdruck bedachte. Danach wurde sein Blick eisig und wanderte weiter zu Malfoy, der ein provokantes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und zu Snape, dessen Gesicht keine sichtbare Regung zeigte.

„Severus Snape, Sie sind hiermit verhaftet", sagte der Minister scharf. „Lucius Malfoy, Sie sind ebenfalls verhaftet... wegen Verstoßes gegen die Bewährungsauflagen. Ihnen ist doch wohl klar", fügte er an McGonagall gewandt hinzu, „dass ich auf die Auslieferung dieser beiden Verbrecher bestehen muss."

Die beiden Verhafteten tauschten ihre Meinung über den Minister mit einem kurzen Blick aus und reagierten ansonsten nur mit schweigender Verachtung.

Auch McGonagall schnaubte nur verächtlich, woraufhin Scrimegeour sich zu Sullivan umdrehte.

„Ja, das ist verständlich, Rufus", sagte dieser ruhig. „Aber Ihnen ist doch wohl auch klar, dass wir sie natürlich nicht ausliefern werden."

„Sie stellen sich also offen gegen das Gesetz?", fragte der Minister aufgebracht.

„Der Orden des Phönix ist bestrebt, für die Gerechtigkeit einzutreten", erwiderte Sullivan. „Und dass das Gesetz nicht zwangsläufig mit Gerechtigkeit gleichzusetzen ist, wissen wir ja nun alle. Die Sache mit Mister Malfoys Bewährungsauflagen ist eine Kleinigkeit... aber es ist ihm im Moment nun mal nicht möglich, sich wie gefordert im Ministerium zu melden, weil Riddle umgehend dafür sorgen würde, dass er von dort nicht mehr zurückkehrt."

„Sie behaupten also, dass der dunkle Lord direkten Einfluss auf mein Ministerium hat, ja?", ereiferte sich Scrimegeour.

„Und was Professor Snape betrifft...", fuhr Sullivan fort, ohne sich um die Frage des anderen zu scheren, „...er hat gerade nicht die Zeit, sich in die Mühlen der Justiz zu begeben – einmal, weil die bekanntlich langsam mahlen und auf der anderen Seite, weil Riddle auch ihn ganz oben auf der Abschussliste stehen hat und er es deshalb nicht überleben würde, sich zu stellen. Aber wenn dieser ganze Zauber vorbei ist und der selbsternannte dunkle Lord erledigt ist, werden wir eindeutige Beweise dafür vorlegen, dass Professor Snape nicht die Verantwortung für Albus Dumbledores Tod trägt."

„Auch das Ministerium ist bestrebt, ...Voldemort so schnell wie möglich das Handwerk zu legen", grollte der Minister, den die Nachricht von Snapes angeblicher Unschuld nicht sonderlich zu überraschen schien, „aber ich kann es nicht verantworten, deswegen das Gesetz zu missachten."

„Ja... in diesem Punkt sind wir - der Orden - klar im Vorteil", sagte Sullivan ironisch.

„Sie wissen doch, dass Sie sich ebenfalls strafbar machen, David, wenn Sie den beiden Zuflucht gewähren... in Ihrem Haus... das gesichert ist, wie eine verfluchte Festung?" Scrimegeour klang noch immer erbost, aber seine Körperhaltung verriet, dass er längst nicht so entrüstet war, wie er zu vermitteln versuchte.

„Manchmal muss man gewisse Risiken eingehen, um etwas zu erreichen", gab Sullivan gelassen zurück.

„Wenn es auch Ihr Ziel ist, Voldemort zu besiegen", wandte McGonagall sich an den Minister, „dürfte es Ihnen doch gelegen kommen, dass wir in dieselbe Kerbe schlagen. Sie müssen doch weiter nichts tun, außer uns ungestört agieren zu lassen. Wenn wir erfolgreich sind, können Sie behaupten, Sie hätten Bescheid gewusst und uns praktisch als Undercover-Agenten laufen lassen...und wenn es schief geht, tragen Sie keine Verantwortung", fügte sie mit leisem Spott hinzu. „Das ist doch äußerst praktisch."

„Sie scheinen eine ziemlich schlechte Meinung von mir zu haben, Mylady", schnaubte Scrimegeour.

„Ich habe jahrzehntelange Erfahrung mit Ministern und bisher haben Sie mir noch keinen Anlass zu der Meinung gegeben, dass Sie es besser machen, als all ihre Vorgänger", konterte McGonagall.

Der Minister sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Ich werde Ihnen noch Grund genug geben, Ihre Meinung zu ändern", sagte er dann. „Das Ministerium wird beim Kampf gegen Voldemort..."

„...versagen", unterbrach Shacklebolt ihn. „Es wird versagen! Das Ministerium ist zwar noch nicht in Riddles Hand, aber es ist unterlaufen und zwar an strategisch wichtigen Stellen. Sie können es gar nicht riskieren, mit einer Truppe, derer Loyalität Sie nicht sicher sein können, in einen solchen Kampf zu ziehen."

Scrimegeours Kopf fuhr herum. „Wie können Sie es wagen, so etwas zu unterstellen?", fauchte er seinen Mitarbeiter an. „Haben Sie Beweise für diese Behauptung?"

„Es gibt Beweise", sagte Shacklebolt unbeeindruckt.

„Und noch mehr Verdachtsmomente", fügte Lupin hinzu.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen, dann werden wir Ihnen erzählen, was wir wissen", schlug Sullivan vor.

Der Minister kam dem Angebot unwillig brummend nach und auch die anderen nahmen Platz, nachdem Sullivan die Sessel mittels Magie zu einem Kreis geordnet hatte.

Scrimegeour folgte aufmerksam Shacklebolts Darstellung der Lage im Ministerium, sowie danach Snapes Bericht über den Versuch Voldemorts, die Mitglieder des Bauausschusses durch den Imperiusfluch gefügig zu machen. Lupin, McGonagall und Sullivan fügten ab und zu noch ein paar Details hinzu. Je länger er zuhörte, desto mehr verdüsterte sich die Miene des Ministers.

„Das ist der Stand der Dinge", schloss Shacklebolt, „zumindest soweit wir darüber Bescheid wissen. Die Dunkelziffer dürfte etwas höher sein."

„Sie ist es", meldete sich Malfoy zu Wort, „Da wäre noch ein Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für magische Grundsatzangelegenheiten, Woolrich ist sein Name, einer der Nachtportiers, Piggerty, und die reizende Miss Cucumber aus der Cafeteria... sie ist eine sehr nützliche Informantin."

„Warum haben Sie uns das nicht schon früher erzählt?", fragte McGonagall pikiert.

„Es erschien mir nicht so immens wichtig und nachdem niemand gefragt hat...?", erwiderte Malfoy achselzuckend.

„Es hätte wichtig werden können, als wir neulich im Ministerium waren", belehrte McGonagall ihn streng.

„Ich hätte Sie persönlich vor Miss Cucumber beschützt, ehrlich Professor", gab Malfoy mit einem treuherzig-charmanten Lächeln zurück, das McGonagall augenscheinlich um ein Haar ein Lächeln entlockte. Sie wandte sich von Malfoy ab und wieder Scrimegeour zu.

„Nun? Was sagen Sie dazu, Herr Minister?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Ich bin... bestürzt", knurrte Scrimegeour. „Vorausgesetzt, alles was Sie mir da erzählt haben, wäre wahr..."

„Welchen Grund sollten wir haben, so etwas zu erfinden, Rufus?", unterbrach ihn Sullivan.

„Hm... nun gut...", fuhr Scrimegeour fort, „ich tendiere ja auch durchaus dazu, es zu glauben... dann wäre das Ministerium im Kampf gegen... Voldemort tatsächlich keine handlungsfähige Institution", beendete er seinen vorherigen Satz. „Aber es gibt doch sicher noch Leute aus unseren Reihen, denen Sie vertrauen?", wandte er sich nun direkt an Shacklebolt.

„Vereinzelt", gab dieser vorsichtig zurück. „Zwei davon stehen draußen und bewachen das Haus."

„Ich meine Leute, die nicht Mitglied in Ihrem Orden sind", erwiderte der Minister leicht gereizt.

„Ja, den ein oder anderen schon", meinte Shacklebolt.

„Nennen Sie mir die Namen, dann stelle ich diese Leute zur Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden ab." Scrimegeour sah vielsagend in die Runde. „Ich bin sicher, Sie können ein wenig Verstärkung vertragen."

„Im Prinzip ja", sagte Sullivan, „allerdings gehört es zu den Grundsätzen des Ordens, dass wir niemanden rekrutieren. Darüber hinaus, könnten wir nicht sicher sein, dass diese Leute wirklich vertrauenswürdig sind... und wir wollen doch um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass Informationen irgendwohin gelangen, wo sie nicht hin sollen."

Scrimegeour warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Als er weiter sprach, war allerdings kaum noch etwas von seiner Verärgerung spürbar. „Dann sagen Sie mir bitte, was ich tun kann, um Sie zu unterstützen."

„Lassen Sie uns einfach ungestört agieren", erwiderte Sullivan sanft. „Es wäre außerdem hilfreich, wenn Sie unseren Flugblatt-Bericht über den Angriff auf das Ministerium bestätigen würden. Sie können ja angeben, dass zunächst Geheimhaltung nötig war, um die Ermittlungen nicht zu behindern, oder etwas in der Art."

„Es wäre auch hilfreich", sagte McGonagall schneidend, „wenn im Tagespropheten endlich zu lesen wäre, dass das Ministerium und insbesondere Sie, Herr Minister, die Organisation der Todesser und deren Machenschaften aufs Schärfste verurteilen. So eine klare Stellungnahme habe ich bis jetzt schmerzlich vermisst."

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, reiche und vor allem einflussreiche Geschäftsmänner, die mit einer Machtübernahme durch den Lord liebäugeln, zu verärgern", fügte Malfoy süffisant an. „Ist ja immerhin einer weniger, seit ich mich umorientiert habe... und ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, damit es immer noch weniger werden."

„Es wäre ein Zeichen und vielleicht auch ein Ansporn für die Bevölkerung, sich gegen die Todesser zu wehren, wenn das Ministerium und der Orden nach außen hin Einigkeit demonstrieren", sagte Lupin.

„Hm...", brummte der Minister und senkte sein löwenmähnenartig umkränztes Haupt. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, hatte seine Miene etwas Entschlossenes. „Gut! Ich werde es so machen. Was haben Sie als nächstes vor? Werden Sie den Jungen mit einbinden... Potter? Wenn man an die Prophezeiungen glaubt, ist er ja der Einzige, der den dunklen Lord wirklich bezwingen kann."

„Sie haben sicher Verständnis dafür, dass wir darüber nicht sprechen können", sagte Sullivan.

Scrimegeour wandte sich ihm zu und seine Augen wurden eng. Sekundenlang sahen sich die beiden Männer schweigend an.

„Ich vertraue Ihnen, David", sagte Scrimegeour dann rau. „Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun", versprach Sullivan.

xxx

Sullivan rief Tamara, der er es überließ, den Minister wieder hinauszubringen, um ihn schließlich den wachsamen Augen von Moody und Tonks zu überlassen.

„Woher kennt ihr euch denn so gut, du und Scrimegeour?", fragte McGonagall neugierig, kaum dass der Hausherr die Tür hinter seinem Gast geschlossen hatte.

„Er war einer meiner Schüler, als ich noch Auroren für das Ministerium ausgebildet habe." Sullivan lächelte versonnen. „Schon damals war er verdammt zielstrebig, aber nicht immer effektiv, der gute Rufus."

„Hältst du ihn für vertrauenswürdig?", fragte McGonagall stirnrunzelnd.

„Er ist ehrgeizig und auch nicht unbedingt zimperlich in der Wahl seiner Mittel, aber einen Pakt mit der dunklen Seite traue ich ihm nie und nimmer zu", erwiderte Sullivan. „Dafür ist er einfach zu..." Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Spießig?", schlug Shacklebolt mit spöttischem Gesicht vor.

Sullivan grinste. „Ja, danke Kingsley, das auch, aber eigentlich wollte ich sagen... zu verantwortungsbewusst und zu gradlinig. Ich finde, er macht sich nicht schlecht als Minister", fügte er an McGonagall gewandt hinzu, „wenn er auch gerade in dieser problematischen Situation nicht wirklich Herr der Lage ist... eine Tatsache, die ihn fürchterlich wurmt, was ihm auch deutlich anzumerken war. Du hast das denke ich ganz richtig erkannt – er wird uns gewähren lassen und sich dabei so gut wie möglich darstellen."

„Das ist doch vollkommen nachvollziehbar", meinte Malfoy, was ihm einen scheelen Blick von McGonagall einbrachte. „Hauptsache, er pfuscht uns nicht ins Handwerk."

„So ist es!", bestätigte Sullivan. „Hat Potter sich gemeldet?", wechselte er das Thema und sah McGonagall und Lupin fragend an.

Beide schüttelten leicht betreten den Kopf.

„Wo war er, als du ihn zuletzt gesehen hast", fragte Snape an Lupin gewandt.

„In einem Wald in der Nähe von..." Lupin verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann es nicht aussprechen", sagte er entschuldigend. „Hermine hat mir da so einen Zauber auferlegt."

„Na toll", sagte Snape trocken. „Und nachdem Super-Miss Granger das gemacht hat und nicht unser Wunderknabe selbst, wird der Zauber auch nicht so leicht zu knacken sein. In dem Fall wirst du mir einen kleinen Ausflug in deinen Kopf gestatten müssen, Lu... Remus."

Lupin schien alles andere als begeistert über dieses Ansinnen zu sein. „Ich mach dir einen anderen Vorschlag, Severus – ich werde dich zu dem Ort bringen und dann auf der Suche begleiten."

„Blöde Idee!", knurrte Snape.

„Das finde ich nicht", sagte Sullivan amüsiert. „Es ist sowieso nicht angebracht, dass einer von uns alleine loszieht."

„Ich könnte Severus begleiten", schlug Malfoy vor.

„Ja - wenn Harry Sie sieht, Mister Malfoy, wird er sicher sofort kooperieren", sagte McGonagall sarkastisch. „Ich finde Remus' Vorschlag hervorragend. Er wird Harry sicher von der Notwendigkeit überzeugen können, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten und zu diesem Zweck hierher zu kommen."

„Ich hätte ihn auch überzeugt", murmelte Snape.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, Severus", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Aber Remus' hundertprozentig gewaltfreie Methoden sind mir da wesentlich lieber."

Snape zuckte mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben die Schultern. „Wo sollen wir ihn hinbringen?"

„Ihn und die anderen beiden", ergänzte Lupin.

„Am besten hierher, nicht wahr?", fragte Shacklebolt zögernd.

Wie auf Kommando sahen alle Sullivan an.

„Natüüüürlich!", maulte der los. „Bringt sie nur alle ins Hotel Sullivan. Ich sollte wirklich Tamara unsere Gäste bekochen lassen, dann wäre dieser Run auf mein Haus bald vorbei."

„Auf Hogwarts würde seine Anwesenheit zu viel Aufruhr verursachen", erklärte McGonagall sanft, „und alles andere ist zu wenig sicher... außer vielleicht Alastors Haus, aber wer weiß, was der wieder für ein Spektakel veranstalten würde. Bitte David! Opfere dich noch dieses eine Mal."

Sullivan verzog das Gesicht. „Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens die anderen beiden Kinder woanders unterbringen?"

„Ron und vor allem Hermine haben einen guten Einfluss auf Harry", erklärte McGonagall geduldig. „Es wäre besser, sie nicht zu trennen."

„Na schön!", seufzte Sullivan resignierend. „Dann bringt sie eben her."

„Danke!", McGonagall strahlte ihn an. „Du verständigst uns sofort, wenn sie hier sind?"

„Natürlich tue ich das!"

Snape, der Sullivans Einverständnis als Zeichen zum Aufbruch verstanden hatte, erhob sich und sah Lupin böse an, weil dieser nicht reagierte.

„Jetzt gleich?", fragte er überrascht.

„Nein! Warten wir doch lieber, bis der Lord eine neue Offensive startet und es wirklich brenzlig wird, denn dann macht so ein Ausflug erst richtig Spaß", sagte Snape zynisch.

„Jetzt gleich!", beantwortete Lupin sich selbst seine Frage und stand mit einem leisen Seufzen auf. Er folgte Snape in den Garten, wo Tamara sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie.

„Gut!", antwortete Snape knapp. „Ich muss weg, Tamara... bin aber so bald wie möglich wieder da."

Lupin senkte den Kopf, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Dass der Tränkemeister sich tatsächlich bei seiner Freundin abmeldete, wenn auch etwas kurz angebunden, war irgendwie rührend.

„Potter?", fragte Tamara, die Worte lautlos mit den Lippen formend.

Snape nickte.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Tamara legte die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Snape erwiderte sowohl die Umarmung als auch den Kuss, bevor er sich wieder in die für ihn typische, steife Körperhaltung begab.

Lupins Mundwinkel wanderten weiter Richtung Ohren.

„Ist hier draußen alles ruhig?", fragte Snape, nachdem er sich von Tamara getrennt hatte und sie auf das Gartentor zugingen.

„Alles klar, keine Todesser und auch sonst niemand", entgegnete Tamara.

„Hör auf zu grinsen", zischte Snape Lupin zu, als er das Tor öffnete und dem anderen einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, bevor er ihn durchließ.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Lupin vergnügt. Er hob den Kopf und kam in den Genuss des wehmütigen Blicks, den Tamara ihrem Geliebten zuwarf. „Ich freu mich ja nur, dass ihr euch so gern habt", fügte er sanft hinzu. „Auf Wiedersehen Tamara!" Er fasste Snape, der ihn höchst ungnädig ansah am Arm um zu disapparieren.

„Spar dir das, Lupin", fauchte Snape leise, kaum dass sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

„Schon gut, Severus. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten", sagte Lupin gutmütig.

Sie befanden sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung in einem Laubwald. Die Bäume ringsumher standen zwar nicht sehr dicht, aber durch die ausufernden Kronen drang das Licht nur spärlich bis auf den Waldboden.

„Hier hatten sie zuletzt ihr Lager aufgeschlagen", berichtete Lupin.

„Wo genau?", fragte Snape. Der gereizte Ton von gerade eben war nun einem sachlichen gewichen.

„Dort!" Lupin zeigte auf eine bemooste Fläche zwischen zwei dicken Baumstämmen.

Snape begab sich dorthin, ging in die Hocke und berührte mit den Händen den Boden. Er schloss die Augen, begann, mit dem Oberkörper sanft vor und zurück zu wiegen und murmelte dabei Zauberformeln, die Lupin erschrocken als schwarze Magie erkannte, ohne jedoch ihre Bedeutung zu erfassen.

Als der Zaubertränkemeister sich wieder aufrichtete, wirkte er einen Augenblick lang bleich und ausgezehrt, ehe sich dieser Eindruck so schnell wieder auflöste, als wäre er nur Einbildung gewesen. „Komm schon her!", sagte Snape ungeduldig zu seinem Begleiter, der sich zögernd näherte.

„Was hast du da eben getan?", fragte Lupin misstrauisch.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen", knurrte Snape. „Du hast genau drei Sekunden, zu mir zu kommen, ansonsten appariere ich ohne dich."

Mit wenigen großen Schritten war Lupin bei ihm und packte ihn am Arm. Kaum, dass dies geschehen war, apparierten sie.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor dem Zelt. Es war wieder auf einer ähnlichen Waldlichtung aufgebaut, nur dass sich diesmal ein kleiner Bach in der Nähe befand, der leise gurgelnd die Geräusche des Waldes untermalte. Von den drei jungen Leuten war nichts zu sehen.

„Sollen wir hier warten, bis sie zurückkommen", fragte Lupin unschlüssig. „Was meinst du?"

Ohne ihn einer Antwort zu würdigen, holte Snape seinen Zauberstab heraus und ließ silbrigen Rauch aus der Spitze steigen, der sich zu seinem Patronus formte – einer großen, weißen Hirschkuh. Einen Moment lang schien das Lichtwesen seinen Schöpfer mit den großen, sanften Augen fragend anzusehen, dann drehte es sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

„Diese Richtung", sagte Snape und machte sich auf den Weg, seinem Patronus zu folgen.

Sie liefen eine ganze Weile schweigend hintereinander her. Hin und wieder blieb der Tränkemeister stehen und nahm dann beim Weitergehen eine kleine Richtungsänderung vor. Von der Hirschkuh sahen sie die ganze Zeit über nicht einmal die Schwanzspitze, aber Snape schien zu spüren, wohin sie gelaufen war.

Als Lupin es schon langsam leid wurde, hinter dem beharrlich schweigenden Kollegen herzulaufen, blieb dieser plötzlich stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wir können hier warten", sagte er.

„Schon gut! Du brauchst es mir nicht so ausführlich erklären", brummte Lupin, nachdem er vergeblich darauf gewartet hatte, dass Snape diesen Umstand näher erläuterte. Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter zu einem dicken umgestürzten Baumstamm, stemmte sich mit den Händen hoch und ließ sich darauf nieder. Zu seinem Erstaunen folgte Snape ihm und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm an den Stamm.

„Würdest du mal bitte einen schlichten Lausch-Zauber in diese Richtung schicken", sagte der Tränkemeister nach einer Weile und nickte nach vorne rechts, „dann hast du auch was zu tun."

Lupin seufzte innerlich und kam der Bitte nach. Zuerst drangen nur die üblichen Geräusche der Waldes in verstärkter Form zu ihnen vor, dann aber eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme: „Harry! Sieh doch nur!"

„Typisch! Sie hat es zuerst gesehen", murmelte Snape verdrießlich. „Potter hat eine Wahrnehmung wie ein hundertjähriger Troll."

Lupin verdrehte die Augen. „Sei nicht immer so überkritisch mit dem Jungen. Er hat's nicht leicht."

„Wer hat das schon?", schnaubte Snape.

Das nächste, was sie zu hören bekamen, war ein erstauntes „Boa ey!"

Lupin lächelte über den ohne Zweifel Ron Weasley zuzuordnenden Ausruf, während Snape angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

Nach einigen Minuten weiteren Wartens erschien die hell strahlende Gestalt der Hirschkuh und direkt dahinter Harry Potter. Er erstarrte, als er erkannte, zu wem der Patronus ihn geführt hatte.

„Ich habe ihn aufgespürt, jetzt bist du dran", sagte Snape leise zu Lupin.

Dieser sprang von dem Baumstamm herunter und ging auf Harry zu, während der Patronus sich wieder in eine weiße Wolke verwandelte und schließlich im Zauberstab des Tränkemeisters verschwand.

„Hallo Harry!", sagte Lupin. Im selben Augenblick tauchten Hermine und Ron hinter ihrem Freund auf. Lupin begrüßte auch sie freundlich.

Harry starrte Snape feindselig an. „Was will DER hier?", fragte er scharf.

„Wir sind gekommen, um euch zu holen", sagte Lupin ruhig. „Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, um unserer Kräfte zu bündeln und gegen Riddle und seine Todesser anzutreten. Und dazu brauchen wir dich... euch."

„Ich werde nicht mit IHM zusammenarbeiten", sagte Harry finster.

„Ohne Severus geht es genauso wenig, wie ohne dich, Harry", sagte Lupin beschwörend.

Snape stieß sich von dem Baumstamm ab und kam mit großen Schritten auf die anderen zu. „Nun halten Sie mal die Luft an, Potter", knurrte er. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Starallüren. Wenn der Lord besiegt ist, können Sie Ihren Egotrip fortführen, aber bis es soweit ist, sollten Sie sich ausnahmsweise wenigstens annähernd wie ein Mann benehmen, anstatt wie ein verzogenes Kind."

Snapes Worte zeigten Wirkung auf Harry – er starrte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an, als ob er ihm gleich an die Gurgel springen würde.

„Wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass du das mir überlässt, Severus", seufzte Lupin.

„Du warst zu lasch, Remus", beschied Snape ihm ungnädig, bevor er sich wieder dem zornigen jungen Mann zuwandte. „Es ist mir egal, ob Sie mich hassen, Mister Potter", sagte er ruhig, „und wenn Ihnen das irgendetwas bringt, können Sie dieser Leidenschaft von mir aus gerne ausgiebig frönen, aber - verdammt noch mal – verweigern Sie mir nicht die Zusammenarbeit. Sie haben als Kleinkind Voldemorts Angriff überlebt, es bei den schrecklichen Dursleys ausgehalten, in den vergangenen Jahren immer wieder Dinge auf sich genommen, die eigentlich viel zu schwer für einen Jungen Ihres Alters waren, Sie haben Ihr letztes Schuljahr geschmissen, hausen seit Monaten im Wald, auf der Jagd nach Horkruxen... und nun wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass das Ziel, Voldemort zu erledigen Ihnen weniger wichtig ist, als Ihre Abneigung gegen mich? Das kann doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Potter."

Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens folgte dieser Ansprache. Dann trat Hermine nah an Harry heran. „Er hat Recht...", sagte sie leise. „Wir sollten Remus und ihn begleiten."

„Wie fast immer völlig korrekt, Miss Granger", sagte Snape mit leisem Spott.

Ron, der dem Wortwechsel bisher mit einem staunenden und leicht misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck gefolgt war, wandte sich an Lupin. „Wohin sollen wir den mitkommen?"

„Zu David Sullivan", antwortete Lupin. „Sein Haus ist eine Festung – mehr noch als das von Mad Eye."

„Warum nicht nach Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine. „Nicht, dass ich Mister Sullivan nicht für vertrauenswürdig halten würde", fügte sie eilig hinzu, „aber Hogwarts ist doch mindestens ebenso sicher."

Lupin zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Minerva befürchtet, dass eure Anwesenheit zuviel Aufruhr verursachen würde."

„Außerdem sitzen wir in Sullivans Haus hübsch aufeinander und können uns viel effektiver auf die Nerven fallen", sagte Snape angewidert und mit deutlicher Ungeduld. „Können wir jetzt endlich los?"

„Sie wohnen auch dort?", fragte Potter erschüttert.

„Sie sprechen wieder mit mir – wie schön", sagte Snape ölig. „Ja, ich wohne dort – gezwungenermaßen – aber das ist nicht wichtig, Potter. Wichtig ist, dass wir Voldemort besiegen."

Harry nickte monoton.

„Eines noch, bevor wir aufbrechen...", sagte Lupin. „Ihr solltet wissen, dass Mister Malfoy übergelaufen und dem Orden beigetreten ist. Er wohnt zur Zeit ebenfalls bei Sullivan und er ist uns wirklich eine große Hilfe."

„Draco hat also doch noch die Kurve gekriegt?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Ich spreche von Lucius Malfoy", klärte Lupin sie auf, „aber Draco und seine Mutter haben die Todesser in der Tat ebenfalls verlassen."

„Lucius Malfoy?", stieß Harry empört hervor. „Und ihr vertraut ihm?" Er sah Lupin ungläubig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine war merklich blasser geworden und Ron hatte mit einem kämpferischen Ausdruck im Gesicht die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ja, wir vertrauen ihm", sagte Lupin eindringlich. „Und ihr solltet das auch tun... vielmehr solltet ihr unserem Urteilsvermögen trauen."

Die Blicke der Drei wanderte bei diesen Worten zu Snape, der - der Unterhaltung eindeutig überdrüssig – böse die nächstgelegenen Bäume musterte.

„Ich meine, ihr solltet Minerva trauen", sagte Lupin geduldig, „Kingsley, Sullivan, Tonks, Molly und Arthur", er lächelte Ron an, „mir... und all den anderen. Sogar Mad Eye hat es mittlerweile akzeptiert. Wir haben nicht leichtfertig entschieden, Malfoy in unseren Reihen aufzunehmen."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine leise. „Entschuldige bitte, Remus."

Ron und Harry schienen nicht so schnell einlenken zu wollen, widersprachen Lupin jedoch auch nicht.

„Können wir nun endlich aufbrechen, oder steht noch irgendeine fürchterlich wichtige Diskussion an?", erkundigte sich Snape schneidend.

„Wir können los", sagte Lupin und warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, bis dieser schließlich nickte.

„Das Zelt", sagte Hermine. „Wir müssen noch einmal dorthin und unsere Sachen holen."

Snape zog seinen Zuberstab und Sekunden später stand Hermines alte Büchertasche zu Ihren Füßen. „Schon erledigt, Miss Granger", sagte er mit leiser Herablassung.

„Danke, Sir", murmelte Hermine und hob die Tasche auf.

Lupin, der es scheinbar nun auch eilig hatte, aus den Wäldern heraus zu kommen, trat zwischen Harry und Hermine und fasste beide am Arm. Snape indessen, stellte sich – ohne diesen wirklich anzusehen - zu Ron und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, was der junge Mann mit einem höchst unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck quittierte.

„Vor dem Grundstück zu apparieren ist zu gefährlich", sagte Snape zu Lupin. „Wir nehmen den Weg über die Hütte und das Gebüsch."

„Du hast gut reden", meinte Lupin grinsend. „Du kannst dich ja selbst aus dem blöden Busch befreien."

Noch während die drei jungen Leute darüber nachgrübelten, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, riss der Sog des Apparierens sie mit sich fort.

Von der Schutzhütte im Wald aus, die als Zwischenstation zu Sullivans Grundstück diente, reisten Lupin und die drei jungen Leute mit den Tannenzapfen-Portschlüsseln weiter. Snape dagegen apparierte und landete vor dem Gebüsch, in dessen ziemlich eng bemessener Mitte die anderen gefangen waren.

Er wartete eine kleine Weile und erfreute sich an den gedämpft nach außen dringenden Unmutsäußerungen der Eingeschlossenen, ehe er den Zauberstab hob und den Spruch murmelte, der die Zweige auseinander weichen ließ.

„Was hat dich aufgehalten?", fragte Lupin, leise aber unverkennbar vorwurfsvoll, als er heraustrat.

„Ich hab meinen Zauberstab nicht gleich gefunden", entgegnete Snape glatt.

„Sicher!", erwiderte Lupin sarkastisch. „So was kann schon mal vorkommen." Er wandte sich um zu seinen Begleitern, die inzwischen ebenfalls aus dem Gebüsch getreten waren. „Kommt mit ins Haus."

Die Drei folgten seiner Aufforderung. Snape ließ alle an sich vorbei und ging als letzter. Sie waren kaum ein paar Schritte auf die Hintertür des Haus zugegangen, als diese geöffnet wurde und Sullivan gefolgt von Tamara heraustrat.

„Das ging aber schnell", sagte er und warf sowohl Lupin als auch Snape einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Willkommen Mister Potter, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Sie kennen meine Schülerin noch nicht – Tamara Ogareff... seit Kurzem auch Mitglied des Phönixordens", fuhr er fort, nachdem er jedem der Angesprochenen die Hand geschüttelt hatte.

Auch Tamara begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge, wobei sie Harry besonders interessiert musterte, ehe sie sich zu Snape gesellte. Ehe er irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, legte sie locker den Arm um seine Taille, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Herzlichen Dank auch!", gab Snape ebenso leise und zudem deutlich unamüsiert zurück.

„Ich wollte mir und auch dir jegliche Diskussion ersparen, ob ich vor deinen Exschülern so tun muss, als wären wir kein Liebespaar", ließ Tamara ihn wissen, ehe sie sich zu den drei jungen Leuten umdrehte, die sie völlig entgeistert anstarrten.

„Irgendwelche Fragen?" Tamara setzte ein breites, freundliches Grinsen auf, das jedoch gegen die Wirkung von Snapes Miene nichts ausrichten konnte.

„Nein... natürlich nicht... Entschuldigung", stammelte Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln und folgte dann ihren beiden Freunden, die es scheinbar plötzlich eilig hatten, ins Haus zu kommen, zu dem Sullivan ihnen die Türe aufhielt. Lupin warf Snape einen vergnüglich funkelnden Blick zu, ehe er den anderen folgte.

Sowie sie alleine im Freien standen, wandte Tamara sich wieder Snape zu und lehnte sich nun ungeniert an ihn, obwohl er sie tadelnd ansah.

„Was sollte das eben?", fragte er streng.

„Severus! Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt." Tamara schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Außerdem war das eine Lappalie, also reg dich nicht unnötig auf...", sie begann seinen Nacken zu kraulen, „... es sei denn, du möchtest es gerne als schlimme, eigenmächtige Unverschämtheit meinerseits betrachten und mich dafür zur angemessenen Zeit an angemessenem Ort deine Meinung dazu spüren lassen", schnurrte sie in sein Ohr.

„Du spielst gerade erheblich mit der Unversehrtheit deines hübschen Hinterteils", raunte Snape zurück.

„Ach... wenn ich das nur geahnt hätte", rief Tamara, ehe sie den Kopf in den Nacken warf und in leises, perlendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Weib... wenn wir Zeit hätten, würde ich dir jetzt gleich meine Meinung zu deinem Verhalten kund tun", sagte Snape in einem Tonfall, der Tamara wohlige Schauer über die Haut jagten, „aber ich muss jetzt da rein gehen und Potter zuhören... das macht die Sache doppelt schlimm... und DU wirst es ausbaden."

Tamara trennte sich langsam von ihm und strich mit den Fingerspitzen dabei aufreizend über seine Lippen. „Ich stehe euch zur Verfügung, mein Herr."

Snape sah sie mit einem hungrigen Blick an, ehe er seine Kleidung zurecht strich und damit erstaunlicherweise auch den üblichen, kühlen und leicht arroganten Gesichtsausdruck wieder mühelos herstellte.

„Meinst du, dass David mich gleich wieder hinausschmeißen wird?", fragte Tamara, als sie zusammen das Haus betraten.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Snape. „Ich an seiner Stelle würde es tun."

„Na vielen Dank!"

„Keine Ursache!"

Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer, in dem Lupin und Sullivan sich mit den Gästen vor dem Kamin niedergelassen hatten.

Während Snape sich ebenfalls setzte, trat Tamara zu Sullivan. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie leise. „Beziehungsweise... ist es dir überhaupt Recht, wenn ich dableibe."

Sullivan schien angenehm überrascht, dass sie fragte und dies nicht einfach voraussetzte. „Es wäre nett, wenn du Tee machen könntest und ja, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du hier bleibst."

Tamara tat wie ihr geheißen. Als mit dem Teetablett zurückkehrte, streckte sie Snape kurz die Zunge heraus, ehe sie sich selbst hinsetzte. Er sah sie drohend an, obwohl niemand außer ihm davon etwas mitbekommen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an, nahm einen großen Becher vom Tablett und reichte ihn Snape. Zuerst änderte dies wenig an der Miene des Tränkemeisters – erst als der aromatische Geruch von Kaffee seine Nase erreichte, entspannte sich seine Züge geringfügig.

„Nun – warum sind wir hier?", fragte Harry mit nur unzureichend unterdrückter Aggressivität in der Stimme, nachdem alle anderen sich an dem Tee bedient hatten.

„Ich hoffe doch, aus demselben Grund, wie all die anderen Leute, die in letzter Zeit mein Haus bevölkern", entgegnete Sullivan ruhig. „Sie wollen Riddle besiegen – das wollen wir auch. Grund genug, zusammen zu arbeiten... oder sehen Sie das anders?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht", gab Potter zurück. „Trotzdem ist es ungewöhnlich, dass der Orden plötzlich darauf erpicht ist, mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten. In der Vergangenheit wollten die weder meine Hilfe, noch haben sie mir groß geholfen." Den zweiten Teil des Satzes stieß er mit solcher Bitterkeit hervor, dass Tamara und Lupin ihm mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen. Snape dagegen sah ihn mit unverhohlener Verachtung an, was auch Harry nicht entging. Seine Finger krampften sich um die Stuhllehnen und seine wütende Miene sowie die gespannte Haltung legten nahe, dass er jeden Moment aufspringen und den Raum verlassen würde.

Sullivan seufzte. „Ich verstehe durchaus Ihren Zorn, Mister Potter. Aber bedenken Sie bitte, dass Sie nicht der geworden wären, der sie jetzt sind, wenn man Sie ständig in Watte gepackt hätte. Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Methode, die Albus hier angewandt hat, nicht für ganz richtig halte, aber Wirkung hat sie auf jeden Fall erzielt."

Harrys Kopf schoss zu ihm herum. „Hören Sie auf, Professor Dumbledore zu kritisieren", sagte er scharf. „Dazu haben Sie kein Recht."

„Harry!", sagte Lupin beschwichtigend.

„Ich habe Albus Dumbledore wirklich sehr geschätzt, Mister Potter", sagte Sullivan ruhig, „aber er war trotz seiner beachtlichen Lebenserfahrung, trotz seiner überragenden magischen Fähigkeiten und seiner Weisheit ein Mensch... und er hat menschliche Fehler begangen. Das ist eine Tatsache und ich denke nicht, dass ich sein Andenken beschmutze, wenn ich das ausspreche." Sullivan wartete auf Widerspruch. Als dieser nicht erfolgte, fuhr er fort. „Was glauben Sie denn, wer dafür gesorgt hat, dass Ihnen nicht mehr Hilfe zuteil wurde? Und er hätte es wirklich in der Hand gehabt, Ihnen diese Hilfe zu gewähren – wenn nicht durch ihn selbst, dann durch andere Mitglieder des Ordens. Vielleicht hätte sich sogar alles ganz anders entwickelt, wenn er Sie... wenn er irgendjemand in alle seine Pläne eingeweiht hätte...? Albus hätte es auch in der Hand gehabt, Severus davor zu bewahren, als Mörder zu gelten – aber er hat es nicht getan, was womöglich auch einen Grund hatte... der aber im Nachhinein nur schwer erkennbar ist. Wie schon gesagt – ich kann seine Beweggründe nicht immer nachvollziehen und sein Vorgehen daher auch nicht unbedingt gutheißen, aber die Fähigkeiten, die Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt besitzen, hätte Sie sicher nicht erworben, wenn man Ihnen alles abgenommen hätte. Und wenn es stimmt, was ich gehört habe, sind Ihre magischen Kräfte wohl überdurchschnittlich stark für einen jungen Mann Ihres Alters."

„Wen hast du denn da gefragt?", sagte Snape spöttisch.

Sullivan warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu. Lupin gab ein vorwurfsvolles „Also wirklich, Severus!" von sich, während Hermine und Ron ihren ehemaligen Lehrer nur wütend anstarrten. Auch Tamara beschränkte sich darauf, dem allem mit großen Augen zu folgen, denn es war ihr klar, dass jede Einmischung fatale Folgen haben konnte.

Potter der Sullivans Ausführungen aufmerksam gefolgt war und wohl eben im Begriff gestanden hatte, darauf zu antworten, gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin ja so glücklich, dass ich endlich gut genug bin, um vom Orden anerkannt zu werden", knurrte er. „Vor allem aber begeistert es mich, wieder mit DEM da zusammen sein zu dürfen. Vielen Dank auch. Und ich wäre noch glücklicher, wenn Sie mir nun endlich eröffnen würden, was Sie gegen Voldemort planen und wie Sie sich meine Mitarbeit vorstellen."

Sullivan fuhr herum zu Potter. „Nun halten Sie mal die Luft an, junger Mann!", sagte er schneidend. Seine Stimme füllte dabei den Raum bis in den letzten Winkel, obwohl er sie nicht merklich erhob. „Und du auch, Severus!", fuhr er an Snape gewandt fort, obwohl dieser keine Anstalten machte sich weiter zu äußern, sondern sich nur still darüber amüsierte, dass Sullivan genau dieselben Worte benutzte, die er selbst Potter vor kurzem im Wald an den Kopf geschmissen hatte.

„Das ist hier keine Spaßveranstaltung, wo jeder sich aussuchen kann, mit wem er zusammen arbeitet", fuhr Sullivan mit unverminderter Schärfe fort. „Sie werden mit Professor Snape klar kommen müssen, Mister Potter. Und du wirst mit ihm klar kommen müssen, Severus. Und es interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck, ob ihr euch mögt oder ob ihr euch hasst. Die Lage ist verdammt ernst und wir können es uns nicht leisten, auf solche Nebensächlichkeiten Rücksicht zu nehmen, VERSTANDEN?"

Die drei jungen Leute saßen plötzlich kerzengerade im Stuhl, sogar Lupin hatte eine etwas aufrechtere Haltung angenommen. Tamara, die den durchdringenden Kommando-Ton ihres Ausbilders gewohnt war, beobachtete interessiert und belustigt die Reaktionen.

Snape hingegen zeigte sich deutlich unbeeindruckt. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, mit Mister Potter zusammenzuarbeiten", sagte er ohne erkennbare Verärgerung über Sullivans Anpfiff. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir seine Mitwirkung unbedingt brauchen, darum habe ich ja auch vorgeschlagen, ihn hierher zu holen."

„SIE haben das vorgeschlagen?", meldete sich Hermine, zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Sie sah Snape misstrauisch an.

„Tz, tz, tz – das klingt ja fast, als hätten Sie schwerwiegende Bedenken deswegen, Miss Granger", sagte Snape mit sanfter Stimme, die seine Ironie eher noch verstärkte, als abschwächte.

„So, das reicht jetzt", verkündete Sullivan energisch. „Miss Granger, seien Sie versichert, dass es nicht nur Professor Snapes Wunsch war, Mister Potter hierher zu holen. Die ganze Ordensführung steht dahinter. Und nun würde ich Ihnen allen nahe legen, sich ein wenig auszuruhen, bis Professor McGonagall und Mister Shacklebolt gegen Abend hier eintreffen und wir alle weiteren relevanten Themen eingehend erörtern. Ich habe mein Haus um zwei Gästezimmer untern dem Dach erweitert. Tamara wird sie Ihnen zeigen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine erhoben sich folgsam, als Tamara aufstand und ihnen bedeutete, ihr zu folgen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mit hinauf gehst, Remus?", schlug Sullivan vor.

Lupin sah etwas überrascht drein, verließ aber ohne Fragen zu stellen ebenfalls den Raum. Als die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, wandte Sullivan sich Snape zu.

„Spar dir deine Predigt", sagte der, sich im Sessel zurücklehnend und ein Bein bequem über das andere legend.

„Du meinst, ich soll dir nicht mitteilen, dass dein Verhalten gegenüber dem Jungen albern und unprofessionell ist", erkundigte Sullivan sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Er schenkte zwei Gläser je einen Finger breit voll Whisky und reichte eines davon Snape.

„Genau das meine ich", erwiderte Snape.

„Okay!", meinte Sullivan. „Dann wirst du vermutlich auch nicht hören wollen, dass ich von dir erwarte, dass du dich in Zukunft am Riemen reißt, wenn du mit Potter zusammen bist, damit er endlich aufhört, auf die nächste Bosheit von dir zu lauern, und dadurch vielleicht aufnahmebereiter wird?"

„Nein, will ich nicht", sagte Snape.

„Na schön, dann red ich davon auch nicht." Sullivan stieß mit seinem Glas leicht gegen das von Snape, ehe er trank.

Snape, der zufrieden mit dieser Antwort zu sein schien, nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck.

Sullivan schwenkte sein Glas leicht im Kreis und beobachtete versonnen die bernsteinfarben schimmernde Flüssigkeit. „Du musst es ihm sagen, Severus", murmelte er, ohne den Blick von dem Whisky abzuwenden.

„Was muss ich wem sagen?", fragte Snape, ohne besonderes Interesse zu zeigen.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand", sagte Sullivan. „Potter – du musst es ihm endlich sagen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", erwiderte Snape reserviert.

„Versuch nicht, mir etwas vorzumachen, Severus." Nun sah Sullivan Snape so intensiv an, wie er zuvor den Whisky angesehen hatte." Ich war in deinem Bewusstsein mitsamt allen deinen Gefühlen so zuhause wie du selbst – stundenlang – also hör auf mich zu verarschen."

Snape erwiderte nichts, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine ganze Haltung signalisierten deutliche Abwehr.

„Du musst dem Jungen erklären, warum du Lehrer in Hogwarts und vor allem, warum du zu Dumbledores Spion geworden bist", sagte Sullivan ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. „Und du musst ihm erzählen, wie sehr du seine Mutter geliebt hast."

„Nein!", knurrte Snape.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich es tun", erwiderte Sullivan. „Ich gebe dir Zeit bis heute Abend. Er sollte wissen woran er ist, bevor wir besprechen, wie es weiter geht."

Nun starrte Snape in seinen Whisky, ehe er ihn mit einem Zug hinunterkippte. Er stellte das Glas hart auf den Tisch, erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer - schweigend und ohne Sullivan noch einmal anzusehen.

xxx

_tbc_


	29. Chapter 29

_Liebe Leser, hier kommt – wieder mal mit erheblicher Verspätung – ein neues Kapitel. Leider stand mein Leben in den letzten Wochen Kopf, es sind einige Dinge passiert, die meine Freizeit aufgefressen und mein Gehirn blockiert haben. Die Lage hat sich jetzt wieder einigermaßen entspannt. Ich hoffe, dass es so bleibt und dass ich wieder mehr zum Schreiben komme. Haltet mir die Daumen. _

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen, Chrissi_

_P.S. Noch eine Warnung: Das Kapitel ist dialoglastig (...aber ihr wisst ja, da steh ich drauf). _;)

xxx

**Kapitel 29 – Der Auserwählte**

„Was hast du mit Severus angestellt?", fragte Tamara, als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, wo Sullivan noch immer vor dem Kamin saß.

„Warum fragst du?", bekam sie zur Antwort.

„Weil er gerade an mir vorbei gestürmt ist, ohne ein Wort mit mir zu reden", sagte Tamara mit erzwungener Ruhe. „Als ich ihm in den Garten folgte, und ihn fragte, was denn mit ihm los sei, ist er einfach disappariert. Und mein Gespür sagt mir untrüglich, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast, also bitte beantworte DU mir meine Frage."

„Ich habe ihm nahe gelegt, sich mit Potter auszusprechen", sagte Sullivan.

Tamara setzte sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber. „Auszusprechen? Worüber denn?"

„Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, haben die beiden Probleme im Umgang miteinander und ich weiß, dass Severus einige dieser Probleme mit einem Gespräch beseitigen könnte."

„Und Severus war anderer Meinung?", fragte Tamara, als ihr Ausbilder nicht weiter redete.

„Richtig! Er hat es abgelehnt mit dem Jungen zu sprechen."

„Und dann?"

„Dann habe ich ihm ein Ultimatum gesetzt", erwiderte Sullivan.

Tamara runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Ich könnte dieses Gespräch mit Potter ebenso gut führen, weil ich Severus mittlerweile in- und auswendig kenne", erklärte Sullivan. „Aber ich habe ihm fairerweise Gelegenheit gegeben, es selbst zu tun... bis spätestens heute Abend."

„Du findest es fair, ihn unter Druck zu setzen?", fragte Tamara vorwurfsvoll.

„Den Druck braucht er und die Frist ist gemessen an den Umständen durchaus als fair zu bezeichnen", gab Sullivan unbeeindruckt zurück. „Tamara!", fügte er tadelnd hinzu, als seine Schülerin ihn daraufhin zweifelnd ansah. „Du hast doch vorhin selbst mitbekommen, was für ein Affenzirkus das mit den beiden ist. So etwas ist absolut unproduktiv und ich bin weder gewillt das nervlich auszuhalten, noch zuzulassen, dass es unsere Arbeit behindert. Da muss Severus jetzt durch und der Junge genauso."

Tamara seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", gab sie zu. „Worum geht's denn bei dem Problem, das die beiden miteinander haben?"

„Das werde ich dir sicher nicht auf deine entzückende Nase binden", entgegnete Sullivan ungnädig. „Wenn du Näheres wissen willst, wirst du schon deinen Liebsten weich klopfen müssen."

„Na klar..." Tamara sah ihn resigniert an. „Du konntest ihm vor ein paar Wochen die Geheimnisse, die er nicht preisgeben wollte, nicht einmal mit Einsatz von Veritaserum und Legilimentik entlocken, aber ich schaffe das natürlich mit links."

„Ich bin sicher, du bist in der Lage zu völlig anderen Mitteln zu greifen, als ich damals", erwiderte Sullivan mit vielsagendem Blick.

Tamara lächelte versonnen. „Was du mir alles zutraust..."

Sullivan erwiderte das Lächeln. „Hast du unsere Neuankömmlinge gut untergebracht?", fragte er dann.

„Ja! Alle unterm Dach verstaut", meldete Tamara. „Remus ist noch oben und spricht mit Potter."

„Das ist gut! Was hältst du von den Dreien?"

Tamara sah ihren Lehrmeister verwundert an. Diese Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Das ist sozusagen eine ganz offizielle Meister-an-Schülerin-Frage", klärte Sullivan sie auf. „Ich möchte herausfinden, wie gut du Menschen beurteilen kannst, die du eben erst getroffen hast."

„Achsooo...", Tamara verzog das Gesicht, „...und ich hatte schon befürchtet, du wärst wirklich an meiner Meinung interessiert. Erschreck mich doch nicht so."

„Spar dir den Zynismus", erwiderte Sullivan amüsiert. „Überlass ihn deinem Schätzchen, das hat jahrelange Übung darin. Natüüürlich interessiert mich auch deine Meinung."

„Na dann...", sagte Tamara halbwegs zufrieden, „Harry Potter hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt... irgendwie souveräner. Aber das ist sicher nur deshalb, weil man automatisch meint, der Junge, der überlebt hat und dem weisgesagt ist, dass er den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier unserer Zeit besiegen kann, muss automatisch ein Held sein. Auf mich wirkt er ziemlich gequält... er hat sich mit seiner Rolle abgefunden, aber er ist alles andere als glücklich darüber. Gegen Severus scheint er wirklich große Abneigung zu empfinden – weitaus mehr noch, als die anderen beiden."

Sullivan nickte beifällig.

„Hermine Granger ist die Hellste und die Erwachsenste von den dreien", fuhr Tamara fort. „Sie hört aufmerksam zu, wenn andere sprechen und sie beobachtet ganz genau. Ich glaube, sie ist sehr zielstrebig und sie hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihren Freund Harry zu unterstützen... sie fühlt sich wahrscheinlich für ihn verantwortlich. Und der junge Weasley ist so ein typischer Kumpel zum Pferdestehlen, nicht gerade einer, der vor Ideen sprüht, aber ein verlässlicher Freund, einer, der das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck hat. Er erinnert mich ein bisschen an meinen Bruder."

„Hm... ich würde sagen, du liegst ziemlich richtig, mit deiner Einschätzung", sagte Sullivan. „Was könnte man deiner Meinung nach unternehmen, um die drei jungen Leute am wirkungsvollsten in die Gemeinschaft einzubinden, damit sie gut mit uns zusammen arbeiten?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, sie zunächst so weit wie möglich von Severus fern zu halten", schlug Tamara vor. „Er reagiert eindeutig gereizt auf sie und sie scheinen sich in seiner Gegenwart äußerst unwohl zu fühlen, nicht nur Potter, auch die anderen beiden. Du könntest sie unter deine Fittiche nehmen. Ich glaube, dass zumindest Potter viel geholfen wäre, wenn er eine mental starke erwachsene Bezugsperson hätte, der er vertraut UND die ihm sagt, wo's lang geht. Lass ihn – oder vielleicht alle drei – doch einfach mit an unseren Unterricht teilnehmen."

„Keine schlechte Idee", sagte Sullivan, „...auch wenn mich der Gedanke, mich gleich mit vier Schülern herumschlagen zu müssen, nicht gerade begeistert."

„Die sind bestimmt nicht so anstrengend wie ich", beruhigte Tamara ihn schmunzelnd.

„Wohl kaum", pflichtete Sullivan ihr amüsiert bei. „Okay – ich habe zwei Aufträge für dich: Erstens, du kümmerst dich um die Drei, solange sie hier zu Gast sind – und damit meine ich intensiv kümmern. Setz deinen Charme ein und gewinn ihr Vertrauen. Zweitens - und das dürfte weitaus schwieriger werden - bring Severus dazu, sich kooperativ ihnen gegenüber zu verhalten. Ich möchte, dass er ihnen deutlich seine Akzeptanz signalisiert und dass er auf unnötige Spitzen völlig verzichtet."

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist", seufzte Tamara und lächelte gequält. „Sonst noch was? Soll ich Voldemort besuchen und ihn zum Aufgeben überreden oder so?"

„Falls du das mit Severus hinbekommst, können wir drüber reden", entgegnete Sullivan.

„Okay!", sagte Tamara grinsend. „Ich nehm' dich beim Wort. Dann werde ich mich mal Erstens zuwenden. Ich habe Hermine ohnehin versprochen, gleich noch mal zu ihr zu kommen. Ich glaube, sie giert nach Informationen. Wie viel darf ich denen eigentlich erzählen? Sind sie eigentlich Ordensmitglieder? Oder muss ich irgendetwas geheim halten?"

„Sie sind Ordensmitglieder", bestätigte Sullivan. „Wie viel du ihnen erzählst, ist dir überlassen. Ich erwarte allerdings, dass du dabei Fingerspitzengefühl an den Tag legst und Mitteilungen, die sich in irgendeiner Weise explosiv gestalten könnten, Minerva und Remus überlässt... oder mir."

„Wie kommt es, dass du mir plötzlich so viel Eigenverantwortung zutraust?", erkundigte sich Tamara dezent sarkastisch.

„Du hast dich in letzter Zeit weniger unreif verhalten", beschied ihr Sullivan trocken.

„Oh... was für ein Lob aus dem Munde meines Meisters", flötete Tamara. „Davon werde ich lange zehren. Danke! Danke!" Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel und entfernte sich langsam rückwärts und unter einigen Verneigungen.

„Zisch ab und kümmere dich um die Kinder", sagte Sullivan mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

xxx

Als Snape gegen Abend noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, wurde Tamara unruhig. In einer knappen Stunde würden Minerva und Mister Shacklebolt eintreffen um die jungen Leute zu sehen und das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Severus blieb also nicht mehr viel Zeit, um Davids Ultimatum zu erfüllen und wie Tamara ihren Meister kannte, würde er keinen Moment zögern, seine Ankündigung wahr zu machen und selbst mit Potter zu sprechen.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, mit Severus zu reden um ihn dazu zu bewegen, das verlangte Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu führen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass dabei auch sie erfahren würde, worum es eigentlich ging – worüber Severus Davids Meinung nach so dringend mit dem Jungen reden musste.

Doch Snape erschien nicht und so bekam Tamara kurz darauf den Auftrag von Sullivan, Potter zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand sie dort störte, es sei denn, Severus käme zurück – den sollte sie sofort zu ihm schicken.

Harry wirkte zwar verwundert über den Wunsch des Hausherrn, mit ihm alleine zu sprechen, aber er folgte Tamara ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen nach unten.

„Setzen Sie sich, Mister Potter", sagte Sullivan, als seine Schülerin die Tür von außen geschlossen hatte. „Ich hoffe, Sie konnten sich ein wenig ausruhen heute Nachmittag?"

„Ja, danke!", sagte Harry knapp. „Warum wollen Sie mich sprechen, Mister Sullivan?"

Sullivan schien ihm die Ungeduld nicht übel zu nehmen. „Ich muss mit Ihnen über Professor Snape sprechen und über die deutlichen Spannungen, die zwischen Ihnen und ihm herrschen."

„Das wird ein kurzes Gespräch werden", prophezeite Harry mürrisch.

„Ach...? Und warum?"

„Er hasst mich und ich hasse ihn", erwiderte Harry ohne Sullivans kritischem Blick auszuweichen. „Viel mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass er Sie hasst?", fragte Sullivan.

„Das ist nun wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten", schnaubte Harry. „Er behandelt mich wie Abschaum, schon seit er mich das erste Mal traf."

„Das würde ich nicht überbewerten", sagte Sullivan. „Er behandelt auch Menschen die er mag zuweilen wie lästige Parasiten."

„Na toll – das tröstet mich ungemein", gab Harry sarkastisch zurück. „Tatsache ist, ich hatte ihm keinen Grund dazu gegeben... zumindest am Anfang nicht. Ich wusste nicht mal, wer er war - ich wusste ja kurz bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam nicht einmal, wer ich bin... und was ich bin. Womit ich so ein Ausmaß an Verachtung verdient hatte, war mir schleierhaft. Ich habe erst später verstanden, dass es hauptsächlich die Erinnerung an meinen Vater ist, die ihn so in Rage bringt."

„Dann verstehen Sie sein Verhalten ja wenigstens ein Stück weit", sagte Sullivan.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es für gerechtfertigt halte", fauchte Harry.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mister Potter", sagte Sullivan freundlich, aber mit Nachdruck.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry.

„Sie und Professor Snape werden in der nächsten Zeit relativ eng zusammenarbeiten müssen", fuhr Sullivan fort. „Das wird nicht möglich sein, wenn Sie ihre Differenzen mit ihm nicht beseitigen. Haben Sie irgendeinen Vorschlag, was dazu beitragen könnte, die Lage zu entspannen."

„Außer dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll – nein!", erwiderte Harry missmutig.

„Das dachte ich mir schon – aber ich habe einen", verkündete Sullivan von der Muffeligkeit seines Gesprächspartners unbeeindruckt. „Es gibt ein paar Details aus Professor Snapes Vergangenheit, über die Sie Bescheid wissen sollten. Vielleicht verändert das ja Ihren Blickwinkel ein wenig."

Harry sah ihn mit unverhohlener Skepsis an, widersprach jedoch nicht.

„Dumbledore..., beziehungsweise sein Geist, hat Ihnen erklärt, was in der Nacht passierte, als er starb?", fragte Sullivan.

Der junge Mann presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte.

„Das müsste heißen, Sie halten Professor Snape auch nicht mehr für einen Mörder, sondern für jemanden, der gezwungenermaßen ein Versprechen hielt, das er gegeben hat?"

Wieder nickte Harry wortlos.

„Gut!", sagte Sullivan. „Das ist ein Anfang. Was denken Sie, warum Professor Snape sich damals von den Todessern abwandte und nach Hogwarts, zu Dumbledore zurückkehrte?"

„Ich denke, dass er geahnt hat, dass Voldemort scheitern würde, und seine Haut retten wollte", sagte Harry verächtlich. „Und letztendlich hat das ja auch wunderbar geklappt. Dank Dumbledores Fürsprache ist Snape nie für seine Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern belangt worden. Finden Sie das etwa gerecht?"

„Ja - in Anbetracht dessen, was er seitdem auf sich genommen hat, um den Fehler den er in jungen Jahren beging wieder gut zu machen, halte ich das durchaus für gerecht", erwiderte Sullivan. „Aber zurück zum Thema – wollen Sie wissen, warum er tatsächlich zu Dumbledore ging und zwar noch während Riddles Macht immer größer wurde und nicht abzusehen war, dass seine Machtübernahme scheitern würde?"

Harry antwortete nicht, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er trotz des Unwillens, den er demonstrierte, ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Sullivan weiter sprach.

„Ihre Mutter war der Grund", sagte Sullivan.

Harrys Augen wurden schmal. „Was hat er Ihnen erzählt?", fragte er leise.

„Gar nichts hat er mir erzählt." Sullivan lächelte. „Er würde sich vermutlich eher vierteilen lassen, als mir etwas Persönliches zu erzählen. Ich bekam das eher zwangsläufig mit. Wir haben uns an ein Experiment gewagt – eine extreme Gedankenverschmelzung – um den Standort des Todesser-Hauptquartiers zu entschleiern. Es ist uns ein wenig entgleist, dieses Experiment, und jeder bekam dabei weitaus tiefere Einblicke in die Gefühlswelt des anderen, als geplant."

Harry schluckte und Sullivan ahnte, dass er an den Legilimentikunterricht bei Snape dachte, bei dem er ebenfalls mehr erfahren hatte, als er je hatte wissen wollen.

„Als Riddle von der Prophezeiung erfuhr...", begann er.

„Durch Snape!", unterbrach ihn Harry.

Sullivan nickte. „...und als Professor Snape erkannte, auf wen Riddle diese Prophezeiung bezog, nämlich auf Sie, ging er zu Dumbledore – womit er sich diesem als Todesser quasi auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte - berichtet ihm davon und bat ihn, Lily Potter zu beschützen."

„Warum?", fragte Harry tonlos.

„Können Sie sich das nicht denken?" Sullivan sah sein Gegenüber aufmerksam an. „Er hat sie geliebt."

Potters Gesicht drückte eine solche Abscheu aus, dass es Sullivan nicht wunderte, als der junge Mann aufsprang und die Beine seines Sessels mit einem hässlichen Geräusch über den Boden scharrten.

„Benützen Sie Ihren Verstand, Mister Potter", sagte Sullivan ruhig. „...und ihr Einfühlungsvermögen. Denken Sie sich einen kleinen Jungen, keine zehn Jahre alt, mit einer verbitterten Mutter und einem prügelnden Vater. Einen Jungen, der in seinem Leben kaum etwas Gutes erfahren hat. Das dürfte Ihnen doch nicht schwer fallen... wenn ich richtig informiert bin, waren Sie als Kind in einer ähnlich verzweifelten Lage. Und nun stellen Sie sich vor, dass Lily Evans der einzige Mensch war, der diesem einsamen Jungen Zuneigung entgegen gebracht hat. Wie würde der Junge wohl auf diese Zuneigung reagieren?"

„Er hat meine Mutter schon vor Hogwarts gekannt?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Ja!", sagte Sullivan sanft. „Setzen Sie sich!"

Als hätte ihn plötzlich sämtliche Kraft verlassen, ließ Harry sich in den Sessel zurück plumpsen.

„Die beiden waren Freunde und für Severus war Lily der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, von dem er das sagen konnte", fuhr Sullivan fort, „... zumindest solange, bis Lucius Malfoy begann, sich um ihn zu... kümmern."

Die dunkle Wolke über Harrys Gesicht, die sich für einen Augenblick verzogen zu haben schien, kehrte sofort zurück.

„Was denken Sie denn, warum Professor Snape solche Probleme damit hat, Sie in seiner Nähe zu ertragen?", fragte Sullivan.

„Er hat meinen Vater gehasst", erwiderte Harry, „... er behauptet, ich wäre genauso... arrogant wie er."

„Das ist ein Aspekt", gab Sullivan ihm Recht, „aber der andere und meiner Überzeugung nach ausschlaggebende ist, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er Sie anschaut, an Ihre Mutter erinnert wird... und daran, dass er sie nicht beschützen konnte."

Harry schüttelte mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

„Er wird jedes Mal an seine Schuld erinnert", sagte Sullivan eindringlich, „und an sein Versagen... zumindest war es das in seinen Augen."

Der junge Mann schwieg noch immer.

„Wissen Sie, warum Professor Snape seit Riddles Rückkehr sein Leben als Spion riskiert?", fragte Sullivan.

„Weil es Professor Dumbledore es von ihm verlangt hat?", fragte Harry rau. „Als Ausgleich dafür, dass er eine zweite Chance bekam?"

„Er tut es, um Sie zu schützen." Sullivan blickte Harry tief in die Augen. „Nur um Sie zu am Leben zu halten, auch wenn er das nicht um Ihretwillen macht, sondern für Ihre verstorbene Mutter... damit ihr Opfer nicht umsonst war."

Harry war anzusehen, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Dennoch versuchte er, dies herunterzuspielen. „Dann ist Snape also in Wirklichkeit ein tragischer Held?", fragte er zynisch. „Und den Fiesling spielt er nur... zur Tarnung?"

„Ich gebe zu, dass Professor Snape ein finsterer, ungeselliger Bursche ist", sagte Sullivan geduldig, „einer, der nur sehr schlecht mit anderen Menschen klar kommt... und bis vor kurzem habe ich ihm keine Handbreit über den Weg getraut, aber was sein Motiv angeht, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und Sie zu schützen – das ist absolut blütenrein und selbstlos. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Ich habe es selbst gefühlt, als ich mit seinem Bewusstsein verbunden war."

„Als Snape und ich bei seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts aufeinander trafen, war nicht sehr viel von dieser Selbstlosigkeit zu spüren", schnaubte Harry.

„Sie haben ihn angegriffen, was können Sie da anderes erwarten?", erwiderte Sullivan.

„Er hatte Dumbledore umgebracht", knurrte Harry.

„Ja! Und nachdem Sie nun wissen warum, werden Sie ihr Verhalten dementsprechend verändern", sagte Sullivan mit leiser Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Harry sah den alten Zauberer eine Zeit lang stumm an, dann nickte er.

„Ich verlange ja nicht, das Sie Professor Snape um den Hals fallen, wenn Sie ihn das nächste Mal treffen", fuhr Sullivan versöhnlich fort, „aber vielleicht hilft es Ihnen, ein wenig besser zu verstehen... ein wenig toleranter zu sein und vor allem, in Zukunft effektiv mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten."

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte Harry leise. „Aber ich kann nicht versprechen... ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn jemals auch nur annähernd... mögen werde."

„Das müssen Sie auch nicht", versicherte Sullivan ihm.

Er erhob sich und Harry folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Erzählen Sie Ihren Freunden, was Sie von mir erfahren haben", sagte Sullivan, „auch sie werden mit Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten müssen und sollten Bescheid wissen. Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde hier unten."

xxx

Als die drei jungen Leute, Harry voran, pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit die Treppe hinunter stiegen, trafen sie im Obergeschoß auf einen anderen Hausgast, der sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer befand.

„Schau einer an", sagte Malfoy mit leisem Spott. „Der Auserwählte und seine Gefolgschaft. Guten Abend, Mister Potter."

Als Harry Anstalten machte, ohne ein Wort der Erwiderung an Malfoy vorbei die Treppe hinunter zu gehen, stellte dieser sich ihm in den Weg.

„Um das gleich von Anfang an klarzustellen, Potter", sagte er, die Bedrohlichkeit perfekt in höflichem Konversationston verpackt, aber dennoch deutlich durchscheinend, „auch wenn Sie noch so viel Gründe haben mögen, mich zu verachten – Sie werden mir den Respekt entgegenbringen, der jedem gebührt, der auf derselben Seite kämpft wie Sie."

Harrys Unterkiefer verkrampften sich sichtbar und einen Moment lang schien es, als würde er gleich aus der Haut fahren, aber nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Guten Abend, Mister Malfoy", sagte er gepresst.

Malfoy nickte ihm gnädig zu und ließ ihn vorbei. „Miss Granger, wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen", sagte er mit einlullender Stimme, als er Hermines ansichtig wurde.

„Mister Malfoy", sagte diese spröde und ging mit soviel Abstand wie möglich an ihm vorüber.

„Und – unverkennbar - Mister Weasley", fuhr Malfoy an Ron gewandt fort.

„Guten Abend, Mister Malfoy", murmelte dieser.

Malfoy bedeutete ihm, sich zu seinen beiden Freunden zu gesellen und stieg dann hinter den Dreien die Treppe hinunter.

Sullivan und Lupin waren schon da, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten und ein paar Minuten später trafen McGonagall und Shacklebolt zusammen mit Tamara ein.

Während McGonagall ihre ‚entlaufenen Schäfchen' sichtlich gerührt begrüßte, gesellte Tamara sich zu Malfoy. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Severus ist?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein! Er hat sich nicht bei mir abgemeldet", gab Malfoy zurück. „Und bei dir auch nicht? War etwas los? Hattet ihr Streit?"

„Nein – ich bin ausnahmsweise unschuldig", seufzte Tamara. „David hat wohl wieder mal... seine Autorität zu sehr raushängen lassen und daraufhin ist Severus ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden."

„Er wird schon wieder auftauchen", beruhigte Malfoy sie. „Dieses Gespräch hier ist sehr wichtig... und ausschlaggebend für den weiteren Verlauf unseres Kampfes. Severus wird es sich sicher nicht entgehen lassen, dabei mitzumischen, nur weil der alte Herr ihm wieder mal auf den Sa... Senkel geht."

Tamara schmunzelte, bevor ihre Stirn sich wieder besorgt furchte. „Ich hoffe, du hast recht."

Sie musste nicht lange darauf warten, dass ihre Hoffnung sich bestätigte. Kaum, dass alle Anwesenden Platz genommen hatten und McGonagall anfing, ein paar einleitende Worte zu diesem Treffen zu sprechen, ging die Tür auf und Snape marschierte herein. Ohne irgendeine Erklärung über seine Abwesenheit oder seine Verspätung abzugeben setzte er sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Malfoy und sah die alte Dame, die bei seiner Ankunft verstummt war, abwartend an.

„Schön, dass du dich doch noch entschieden hast, unserer Unterredung beizuwohnen, Severus", sagte McGonagall mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton. Als Snape ihr keine Antwort gab, sondern nur die Augenbrauen hochzog und ein Nicken andeutete, wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu.

„Wie schon gesagt – wir sind hier, weil wir unsere Kräfte bündeln müssen, um etwas zu erreichen", fuhr sie fort. „Ich nehme an, du hast Harry, Hermine und Ron schon auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht, was die Aktivitäten des Ordens betrifft, Remus?"

Lupin nickte bestätigend.

„Dann würde ich Sie bitten, Harry", fuhr McGonagall fort, „uns zu erzählen, was Sie Drei in der Zwischenzeit erreicht haben... seit Sie das letzte Mal Bericht erstattet haben." Der Tonfall, in dem ihr letzter Halbsatz gehalten war implizierte, dass sie mit der Häufigkeit dieser Berichterstattung durchaus nicht zufrieden war und Harry, dem das wohl bewusst war, reagierte mit einem trotzig-hochmütigen Blick darauf, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Sie wissen ja, dass es uns gelungen ist, das Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin zurückzuholen...", sein Blick wanderte einen Augenblick lang hinunter auf seine linke Hand, „von Umbridge. Mittlerweile haben wir es auch zerstört... mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor... dem echten, das wir gefunden hatten."

„Dem echten?", fragte Tamara. „Gab's denn auch ein falsches?"

„Ja! Das Ministerium hatte in Hogwarts eine Fälschung davon in Besitz genommen, ohne es zu merken", erklärte Harry. „Das Original befand sich auf dem Grund eines Teichs im Forest of Dean. Wir haben es schon vor ein paar Wochen aufgespürt."

„Würden Sie uns bitte erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass Sie es dort gefunden haben?", schaltete Sullivan sich ein.

„Ich wurde... geführt", sagte Harry zögernd.

„Das hatten Sie uns ja gar nicht erzählt." McGonagall beugte sich, wie auch einige der anderen Zuhörer, interessiert vor. „Von wem, oder wovon wurden sie geführt?"

„Von einem Patronus", erwiderte Harry leise.

„Welche Form hatte der Patronus?", fragte Sullivan sanft. „Und welche Schlüsse ziehen Sie daraus in Verbindung mit dem, was ich Ihnen vorhin erzählt habe?"

„Es war eine Hirschkuh", murmelte Harry. Die zweite Frage ließ er unbeantwortet.

Lupin sah überrascht zu Snape, der den Eindruck erweckte, das alles würde ihn nichts angehen.

„Eine Hirschkuh?", wiederholte McGonagall verwundert. „Ihre Mutter hatte eine Hirschkuh als Patronus."

„Ich weiß." Harry nickte.

„Aber Sie glauben doch nicht etwa..."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", unterbrach Harry die alte Dame unwirsch. Er drehte den Kopf und sein Blick glitt, nachdem er die ganze Zeit über diese Richtung strikt vermieden hatte, zu Snape hinüber.

„Ah... ja...", machte McGonagall, die nun wohl begann, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, und unterzog Snape einer genaueren Musterung, die er stoisch über sich ergehen ließ, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Tamara, die natürlich wusste, dass die Hirschkuh auch Snapes Patronus war, bekam kugelrunde Augen. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, ihrem Gefährten dazu Fragen zu stellen und Sullivan schmunzelte leise vor sich hin, bei dem Gedanken, was Snape heute noch würde aushalten müssen.

„DU warst also da, um Harry den Weg zu dem Schwert zu zeigen, Severus?", fragte McGonagall. Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Rührung und Stolz, was Snape weitaus unangenehmer zu sein schien, als ihr forschender Blick.

„Ja!", entgegnete er knapp. „Sonst hätte er das Ding ja kaum gefunden", schob er knurrig hinterher.

„Aber... warum hast du dich dann nicht zu erkennen gegeben?", fragte McGonagall. „Das wäre doch DIE Gelegenheit gewesen, deine Loyalität zu beweisen."

„Mister Potter hätte mir vermutlich selbst dann nicht geglaubt, wenn ich ihm – als Zeichen meines guten Willens - den dunkeln Lord in einem Einmachglas verpackt mitgebracht hätte", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Das war mir einfach zu riskant", fügte er ernst hinzu.

„Zu riskant?", fragte Harry zynisch. „Sie wussten doch, dass ich Stümper keinen einzigen Fluch schnell genug hervorbringe, um Sie zu gefährden."

„Mit ‚riskant' meinte ich natürlich auch nicht Sie, sondern Miss Granger", gab Snape süffisant zurück und warf Hermine, die prompt errötete, einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Und gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte McGonagall eilig, um Harry von der indirekten Beleidigung abzulenken. „Neue Erkenntnisse über weitere Horkruxe...?"

„Wir haben einen... einen Becher", sagte Ron, nachdem weder Hermine, die verschämt auf den Boden sah, noch Harry, der damit beschäftigt schien, sich zu ärgern, auf die Frage der Direktorin antwortete.

„Könnten wir vielleicht noch ein, zwei Informationen über diesen Becher bekommen?", fragte Shacklebolt gutmütig, als Ron nicht weiter sprach.

„Äh ja... natürlich..." Der Rothaarige warf einen Blick auf seinen Freund.

„Es ist der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff", sagte Hermine an dessen Stelle leise.

Shacklebolt pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Und wo habt ihr den her?"

„Wir haben ihn aus dem Verlies der Lestranges geklaut", sagte Harry düster.

Snapes Miene verlor etwas von ihrem spöttischen Ausdruck. Auch Malfoy, der dem bisherigen Geschehen eher amüsiert, als interessiert gefolgt war, schien nun aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Sie meinen, aus dem Gringotts-Verlies?", fragte Sullivan ungläubig.

Die drei jungen Leute nickten.

McGonagall sah verblüfft von einem zum anderen. „Wie um alles in der Welt seid ihr da rein gekommen?"

„Einer der Kobolde, hat uns geholfen", berichtete Harry. „Griphook. Allerdings hat er das Schwert von Gryffindor als Bezahlung dafür gefordert. Hermine verwandelte sich mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank in Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron haben wir... hat sie äußerlich so verändert, dass wir ihn selbst kaum mehr erkannten, und Griphook und ich sind unter dem Tarnumhang verschwunden. Die Wächter am Eingang konnte ich ohne Schwierigkeiten verwirren und als der Kobold am Empfang Hermines Zauberstab kontrollieren wollte, habe ich den Imperiusfluch angewandt. Alles andere war dann eher leicht... okay, es war etwas mühsam und wir haben uns die Finger ein bisschen verbrannt, aber wir sind unerkannt mit dem Becher wieder raus gekommen."

Snape sah Harry unverwandt an. „Das ist..." Der junge Mann bekam schmale Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich auf noch mehr Häme gefasst machte. „... beachtlich", sagte Snape.

„Das Problem ist nur", schaltete Hermine sich eifrig ein, während Harry den Zaubertränkemeister mit offenem Mund anstarrte, „dass wir nicht wissen, womit wir den Horkrux zerstören sollen, nun wo wir das Schwert nicht mehr haben. Aber ich... wir hatten da schon eine Idee..." Sie sah Snape leicht misstrauisch an, als wartete sie nur darauf, dass er ihr den Mund verbat. Als nichts dergleichen geschah, fuhr sie fort. „Der erste Horkrux – Tom Riddles Tagebuch – wurde durch einen Basiliskenzahn zerstört. Warum sollte das nicht noch einmal funktionieren? Es müssten dort unten in der Kammer des Schreckens doch noch einige von diesen Zähnen zu holen sein. Außerdem wollten wir sowieso nach Hogwarts, weil wir vermuten, dass dort ein weiterer Horkrux verborgen sein könnte – etwas, das Rowena Ravenclaw gehört hat. Vielleicht, dieses Diadem, das sie auf der Büste im Ravenclawturm trägt", ergänzte sie leicht zögernd. „Na ja... wir dachten, das könnte es sein...die Gegenstände aus dem Besitz der anderen drei Gründer von Hogwarts, waren ja ebenfalls äußerst wertvoll", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Das wäre dann der fünfte...", murmelte Lupin. „

„Ja", stimmt Harry zu, der endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, „und welches der sechste ist, darüber sind wir uns auch ziemlich einig." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nämlich?", fragte McGonagall ungeduldig. Auch Lupin und Shacklebolt schienen sehr gespannt auf die Antwort zu sein.

„Liegt denn das nicht auf der Hand?", fragte Snape gelangweilt.

„Tut es das?", fragte McGonagall spitz. „ICH sehe es nicht dort liegen."

„Der sechste Horkrux ist immer in der Nähe des dunklen Lords", beschied ihr Malfoy.

„Wenn ich das Bedürfnis verspüre, Rätsel zu raten, lasse ich es Sie wissen, Lu... Mister Malfoy", zischte McGonagall.

Sullivan senkte den Blick, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen, und auch Malfoy schien eher belustigt, als bestürzt darüber zu sein, dass die alte Dame in ihre alte Rolle als seine Lehrerin zurückgefallen war, und sogar beinahe seinen Vornamen für ihre Zurechtweisung hatte benutzen wollen. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Mam", sagte er ironisch.

McGonagall funkelte ihn über ihre eckigen Brillengläser hinweg einschüchternd an, was jedoch keine sichtbare Wirkung zeigte.

„Es ist die Schlange", platze Hermine heraus.

„Spielverderberin!" Malfoy schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Die Schlange...", wiederholte McGonagall und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Lupin furchte sorgenvoll die Stirn. „Es wird verdammt schwer werden, an das Vieh ranzukommen."

„Ja, Nagini ist in letzter Zeit so gut wie immer direkt bei ihrem Herrn", bestätigte Malfoy.

„Wenn nicht irgend eine glückliche Fügung uns vorher dazu Gelegenheit gibt, werden wir uns um die Schlange erst kümmern können, wenn wir Riddle selbst angreifen", sagte Sullivan.

„Das können wir erst tun, nachdem alle übrigen Horkruxe zerstört sind", warf Shacklebolt ein. „Wenn Riddle sein Vorhaben umgesetzt hat, so wie er es Professor Slughorn gegenüber erwähnte, dann müsste es noch einen siebenten Horkrux geben."

„Richtig", sagte Harry dumpf und seine Miene verriet, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo Voldemort sein siebentes Seelenstückchen verborgen haben könnte.

Während des daraufhin eintretenden Schweigens, sah Sullivan auffordernd zu Snape hinüber, und nahm Verbindung mit dessen Geist auf. _‚Sag es ihm!'_, lautete die nonverbale Botschaft an den Tränkemeister, der den Blick zornig erwiderte, ehe er sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht Harry zuwandte.

„Sie selbst sind der Horkrux", knurrte er schließlich. Harry brauchte einen kleine Weile, um zu erfassen, dass er damit gemeint war.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst...", sagte er tonlos. Auch die anderen – mit Ausnahme von Sullivan – wirkten überrascht und ungläubig.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Severus?", fragte McGonagall.

„Albus war überzeugt, dass es so ist", erwiderte Snape, „und bei näherer Betrachtung, ergibt das auch durchaus Sinn."

Sowohl McGonagall, als auch Harry, schienen erheblich betroffen, dass Dumbledore ihnen dieses wichtige Detail verschwiegen hatte.

„Das ist wieder mal typisch", fauchte die alte Dame leise.

Harry starrte stumm ins Leere. „Darum kann ich ihn manchmal fühlen...", flüsterte er rau, „...und auch die Schlange..."

Snape nickte, ließ sich aber zu keiner weiteren Erklärung herab, obwohl alle Blicke erwartungsvoll auf ihm ruhten.

„Aber das... würde ja bedeuten...", stammelte Hermine. Aus ihrem Gesicht war mit einem Mal sämtliche Farbe gewichen.

„Möglicherweise, aber nicht zwangsläufig", erwiderte Snape, der ihre unausgesprochenen Gedanken ohne Mühe zu erfassen schien.

„Wovon sprecht ihr?", fragte McGonagall pikiert, obwohl sie ihrem bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck nach schon ahnte, worum es ging.

„Miss Granger macht sich vermutlich Sorgen darüber, ob es möglich ist, den Horkrux zu zerstören, ohne Mister Potter ins Jenseits zu befördern", gab Snape Auskunft.

„Sehr einfühlsam formuliert, Severus", seufzte McGonagall.

„Es nützt Mister Potter sicher nichts, wenn wir um den heißen Brei herumreden", kam Sullivan dem Tränkemeister zu Hilfe, der dies zunächst nur mit einem überraschten Heben der linken Augenbraue quittierte, ehe der Blick mit dem er den alten Zauberer ansah, deutlich wütend wurde.

„Nein – es ist natürlich verdammt wichtig, Mister Potter mit sämtlichen Informationen voll zu stopfen, die du für relevant hältst, David", sagte er eisig.

McGonagall, Lupin und Shacklebolt, die keine Ahnung hatten, was Snape schon wieder mit Sullivan auszutragen hatte, sahen verblüfft zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Es mag schon sein, dass manche es besser finden, Informationen nur häppchenweise und auch nur an vereinzelte, auserwählte Mitstreiter weiter zu geben... so wie Albus das gemacht hat", erwiderte Sullivan ruhig. „Ich halte das in der Tat für einen Fehler. Mister Potter hat eine Aufgabe von erheblicher Tragweite zu erfüllen – wie soll er in diese Verantwortung hineinwachsen, wenn er nicht alle Fakten kennt, weil wir ihn darüber im Unklaren lassen oder gar... belügen?"

„Doch - deine Methode hat schon was", knurrte Snape. „Da bleibt Potter wenigstens genügend Spielraum, vor Angst durchzudrehen... oder sich noch mal zu überlegen, ob er dieses Risiko auch wirklich eingehen will."

„Reden Sie nicht über mich, als wäre ich ein Feigling", zischte Harry.

„Das tue ich nicht", sagte Snape kühl. „Ich rede über einen Siebzehnjährigen, der vor einer Aufgabe steht, die einige Nummern zu groß für ihn ist."

„Bis jetzt hat er seine Aufgabe großartig gemeistert", warf Sullivan ein.

„Könnten Sie beide jetzt mal aufhören, über mich zu sprechen, als wäre ich gar nicht da?", blaffte Harry.

„Und ein bisschen Todesangst ist sicher eine geniale Motivation, um auch noch den Rest zu meistern", sagte Snape bissig, ohne den Einwurf des jungen Mannes zu beachten.

„Menschen wachsen manchmal über sich hinaus", erwiderte Sullivan gelassen.

Snape sah ihm direkt in die Augen. _‚Und wenn er nicht wächst, sondern sich in die Hosen scheißt und versagt, weil er Angst hat, auch dann drauf zu gehen, wenn er siegt?'_, fragte er, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, direkt in Sullivans Kopf.

‚_Das wird nicht geschehen, weil wir da sind, um ihn zu motivieren und aufzufangen'_, erwiderte Sullivan ebenfalls wortlos, _‚... vor allem du.'_

‚_Vergiss es!', _gab Snape rigoros zurück.

„Was zum Geier treibt ihr da eigentlich", durchschnitt McGonagalls aufgebrachte Stimme scharf die stumme mentale Zweisamkeit der beiden Männer.

„Nur Gedankenaustausch", sagte Sullivan. „Aber den werden wir nachher fortsetzen. Bitte entschuldigt die kleine Unhöflichkeit."

McGonagall nickte huldvoll. „Ich möchte Ihnen versichern, Harry", wandte sie sich dann an den jungen Mann, der sich trotz der erschütternden Neuigkeit, schon wieder gut im Griff zu haben schien, „dass wir alles tun werden, was in unserer Macht steht, um Ihnen in diesem Kampf zu helfen und auch um ihr Leben zu schützen."

„Dem schließe ich mich uneingeschränkt an", sagte Sullivan.

„Danke", murmelte Harry.

„Bevor wir daran gehen, den letzten Schritt zu planen, sollten wir aber nach Hogwarts gehen und dieses Diadem suchen... oder sonst irgendetwas Wertvolles aus dem Besitz von Rowena Ravenclaw", sagte Lupin.

„Richtig", stimmte Shacklebolt zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das gleich jetzt angehen?"

„Du meinst, heute Abend noch?", fragte McGonagall überrascht.

„Ich habe gerade nichts anderes vor", sagte der dunkelhäutige Mann lächelnd. „Ihr...?"

„Das Ravenclaw-Diadem ist seit tausend Jahren verschollen", klärte McGonagall ihn auf. „Ich bedaure, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass diese Suche ein bisschen langwieriger werden könnte, als eine... nette kleine Schnitzeljagd, Kingsley."

„Ein Grund mehr, mit vereinten Kräften zu suchen", erwiderte Shacklebolt unverdrossen.

McGonagall schien noch immer nicht begeistert von der Idee, dass alle hier Anwesenden in Hogwarts einfallen und das Schloss auf den Kopf stellen würden.

„Ich finde Kingsleys Vorschlag gut", meldete Sullivan sich zu Wort. „Um diese späte Stunde werden wir auch nicht so viel Aufsehen erregen, wie tagsüber.

„Severus und Mister Malfoy werden in Hogwarts auf jeden Fall Aufsehen erregen, wenn sie auch nur auf einen einzigen Schlossbewohner treffen, egal um welche Tageszeit", belehrte ihm McGonagall.

„Na dann sollen die beiden eben möglichst in deiner Nähe bleiben, damit du jeglichen Aufruhr gleich im Keim ersticken kannst", gab Sullivan mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück.

Weder Snape, noch Malfoy, noch McGonagall selbst wirkten erfreut über diesen Vorschlag, aber immerhin stimmte die alte Dame trotz ihrer Vorbehalte der Aktion zu.

Bald darauf apparierte die ganze Truppe vor den Toren von Hogwarts. McGonagall übernahm ohne Verzögerung das Kommando, während sie den Schlosshof überquerten. „Miss Granger: Sie gehen in die Bibliothek und suchen dort nach Hinweisen, die uns weiterhelfen könnten. Mister Weasley: Sie begleiten Miss Granger. Kingsley, Remus: Ihr sucht bitte im Gruppenraum der Ravenclaws und in der näheren Umgebung." Ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte ihre Mundwinkel. „Falls ihr nicht auf die Lösung des Rätsels kommt, die euch Einlass verschafft, meldet euch bitte bei mir im Büro. Dorthin werde ich in Begleitung von Severus und Mister Malfoy gehen, um die verstorbenen Schulleiter etwas auszufragen. David, Tamara: Ihr geht bitte mit Mister Potter die Basiliskenzähne holen und danach... nun ja... ich würde sagen, wohin auch immer ihn seine Eingebung schickt."

„Ich hätte da einen kleinen Änderungswunsch...", meldete Sullivan sich zu Wort.

„Ja?", seufzte McGonagall.

„Entgegen meinem vorherigen Vorschlag hätte ich doch gerne, dass Severus Mister Potter und mich begleitet. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Mister Potter selbst ein Horkrux ist, könnte seine Eingebung in der Tat viel wert sein. Ich kann ihn metal dabei unterstützen, seine Wahrnehmung dahingehend schärfen und Severus könnte das ebenfalls. Zu zweit, wären wir sehr viel effektiver."

„Was soll das bedeuten ‚mental unterstützen'?", fragte Harry misstrauisch, ehe McGonagall antworten konnte.

„Das werden sie erfahren, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Sullivan. „Ich gehe doch stark davon aus, dass Sie alles tun werden, was notwendig ist... und dass Ihnen klar ist, dass die Zeit drängt?", fügte er mit unterschwelliger Schärfe hinzu.

„Ja, davon können Sie ausgehen", erwiderte Harry. Das Misstrauen war jedoch nicht aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

„Nun gut... ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du... aufpasst, David", sagte McGonagall spröde, ohne näher darauf einzugehen, worauf sich das ‚Aufpassen' bezog. „Dann begleiten Sie mich und Mister Malfoy ins Schulleiterbüro, Tamara."

Tamara, die wesentlich lieber in die Kammer des Schreckens hinabsteigen wollte, als hinauf in McGonagalls Büro, nickte zwar gehorsam, zog aber dabei eine Schnute, woraufhin Malfoy, der neben ihr ging, ihr zuflüsterte, dass er das mit Verlaub persönlich nähme.

„Nun denn – gutes Gelingen", sagte McGonagall, nachdem sie die das Schloss betreten hatten. „Wir treffen uns in meinem Büro - in spätestens einer Stunde würde ich meinen – zur Lagebesprechung. Falls ihr unterwegs auf Schüler trefft – bezieht euch auf mich und schickt sie ins Bett. Nicht zu Tode erschrecken", fügte sie an Severus gewandt schneidend hinzu, „nur ins Bett schicken. Wenn ihr auf Lehrer trefft, verweist sie an mich. Viel Erfolg bei der Suche."

xxx

_tbc_

_Nächstes Mal gibt's wieder mehr Action. ;)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30 – Hogwarts**

Harry schauderte, als er den Ort wieder betrat, an dem er fünf Jahre zuvor einen entscheidenden Sieg errungen hatte, und blieb gleich hinter dem Eingang stehen. Die beiden Männer hatten ihn schweigend den Weg hier herunter begleitet. Nun war es Sullivan, der neben ihn trat, während Snape sich sofort daran machte, den halbverrotteten Kadaver des Basilisken zu untersuchen.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Mister Potter?", fragte der alte Zauberer.

„Ich kenne Sie doch kaum", war die ruppige Antwort.

„Richtig – aber was sagt Ihnen Ihr Gefühl?", fragte Sullivan geduldig nach.

„Dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann", gab Harry nach kurzem Zögern zu.

„Schön", sagte Sullivan zufrieden. „Dann werden Sie sicher auch keine Schwierigkeiten damit haben, dass wir nachher eine kleine Gedankenverschmelzung durchführen – Sie, ich und Professor Snape - und Ihre Intuition ein bisschen... anschubsen werden, um herauszufinden, wo Riddle den Ravenclaw-Horkrux versteckt hat."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Er hasst mich", sagte er leise mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Snape hinüber, „und ich... kann ihn immer noch nicht ausstehen."

„Haben Sie denn aus dem, was ich Ihnen erzählte, nichts gelernt?", fragte Sullivan ungehalten. „Er tut seit Jahren nichts anderes, als Ihr Leben beschützen und sein eigenes dabei aufs Spiel zu setzen, damit der Tod Ihrer Mutter wenigstens nicht völlig sinnlos war."

„Mag sein", knurrte Potter, „aber hassen tut er mich trotzdem."

„Wen nicht?", murmelte Sullivan. „Wie dem auch sei", fügte er in normaler Stimmlage hinzu, „ich werde aufpassen, dass Ihnen nichts geschieht, dessen könne Sie sicher sein."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte seine Beklemmung wieder, dennoch nickte er tapfer.

Sie wandten sich beide Snape zu, der mit einigen langen, spitzen Schlangenzähnen in den Händen, auf sie zukam.

„Tragen Sie den Becher von Hufflepuff bei sich?", fragte Sullivan.

„Nein, den hat Hermine in ihrer Tasche", gab Harry zurück.

Snape seufzte kaum hörbar und verstaute die Basiliskenzähne in seinem Umhang, ehe er sich mit dezent herausfordernder Miene an den älteren Zauberer wandte. „Und nun?"

„Bereit, Mister Potter?", fragte Sullivan.

„Hier?" Harry sah überrascht und deutlich unbehaglich umher.

„Ja, ich denke, dieser Platz ist bestens geeignet", erwiderte Sullivan. „Riddle war hier – womöglich hilft das seinem Seelenstückchen auf die Sprünge.

„Okay..." Harry schluckte. „Ich bin bereit! Was muss ich tun?"

„Versuchen sie sich zu öffnen und das zuzulassen, was sie normalerweise vermeiden – die Welt aus seinen Augen zu sehen." Sullivan legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Ich werde jetzt Kontakt mit Ihrem Geist aufnehmen. Severus, du folgst mir und unterstützt mich... möglichst dezent, bitte."

„Aber sicher doch", entgegnete Snape sarkastisch, was einen gequälten Zug auf Harrys Gesicht zauberte.

Sullivan spürte Nervosität und Widerwillen, als er in Potters Kopf eindrang. Er brauchte eine Weile, um die Irritation loszuwerden, die das fremde, sich sträubende Bewusstsein des Jungen ihm abrang. Die Anwesenheit von Severus Geist im Hintergrund kam ihm dagegen so vertraut und normal vor, dass diese eher besänftigend auf ihn wirkte.

Auch nachdem Harry sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, dauerte es noch so lange, bis er sich wirklich konzentrieren konnte, dass Sullivan schon fast geneigt war, wieder aufzugeben.

„Okay, Mister Potter", sagte er trotz seiner Ungeduld ruhig, „wissen Sie, wie Rowena Ravenklaws Diadem aussah?" Er hatte bewusst darauf verzichtet, nonverbal mit Harry zu kommunizieren, damit dieser sich nicht noch mehr aufregte... und um Snape nicht in Versuchung zu führen, auf derselben Ebene etwas beizusteuern.

Potter nickte. „Ich habe es einmal auf dieser Statue gesehen und dann noch auf einem Gemälde."

„Können Sie sich das Teil vor Ihrem inneren Auge vorstellen?"

„Ja!"

„Dann tun Sie das bitte... so intensiv wie möglich. Ich... wir werden Sie dabei unterstützen." Er versuchte, Harry gegen alles abzuschirmen, was nicht unmittelbar mit seiner Aufgabe zu tun hatte, und war erleichtert, dass Snape ihm dabei half, ohne die Sache unnötig durch markige Sprüche zu boykottieren.

Sullivan nahm zufrieden das Bild des Diadems wahr, das sich nun im Kopf des jungen Mannes bildete – zuerst nur schemenhaft, dann immer deutlicher.

„Gut so", lobte er. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie ein Ruck durch den Körper des jungen Mannes ging und fühlte gleichzeitig einen scharfen Schmerz an seiner eigenen Stirn.

Das Diadem wurde wieder unscharf, stattdessen geriet Bewegung in Harrys Bild – es war, als würde er eilig durch die Gänge des Schlosses laufen, Korridor um Korridor glitt an ihm vorbei bis er schließlich vor einer Tür stand, die wie aus dem Nichts in einer kahlen Wand erschienen war und die sich bereitwillig öffnete. Das Innere des geheimnisvollen Raums wirkte wie eine überdimensionale Rumpelkammer. Sullivan runzelte skeptisch die Stirn, aber Snape gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er wusste, wo sie sich befanden.

Der Weg durch das Labyrinth der hier abgestellten Gegenständen verlief nicht mehr ganz so hastig, wie der durch die Flure, aber nicht weniger zielstrebig. Er endete vor der angeschlagenen Büste eines alten, verbiestert dreinblickenden Mannes, der jemand eine verstaubte, vermutlich ehemals weißblonde Perücke aufgesetzt hatte. Eine Hand kam ins Blickfeld... eine Hand die einen unscheinbaren Kopfschmuck aus Metal hielt und diesen nun auf die Perücke drückte, in deren Locken sie kaum mehr zu erkennen war.

Ein paar Sekunden lang geschah nichts, dann zuckte etwas durch Harrys Bewusstsein, und damit auch durch das von Sullivan und Snape, das ihnen zunächst wie ein unerträglich greller Blitz vorkam, ehe erkennbar wurde, worum es sich handelte – unbändige, rasende Wut.

„Abbrechen! Sofort!", befahl Snape und obwohl dabei kein Laut über seine Lippen gekommen war, dröhnte seine Stimme in den Köpfen der anderen beiden nach. Sullivan zog sich unmittelbar nach Snape aus der geistigen Verschmelzung zurück. Harry selbst schien wie paralysiert. „Verschließen Sie Ihren Geist!", blaffte Sullivan den jungen Mann an und schüttelte in grob. Dieser keuchte und schwankte bedrohlich, als der alte Zauberer ihn schließlich wieder losließ.

„Alles klar?", fragte Sullivan nach. „Ist die Verbindung unterbrochen?"

Harry nickte. „Aber... er weiß es...", flüsterte er.

„Ja – sieht so aus", bestätigte Sullivan, den diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich aufzuregen schien. „Wo müssen wir hin?", erkundigte er sich bei Snape.

„In den Raum der Wünsche", antworteten Snape und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Der existiert tatsächlich?", fragte Sullivan verblüfft.

„Wie viele Jahre warst du hier Lehrer?", fragte Snape spöttisch, drehte sich um und ging davon, ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass die anderen ihm auch folgten.

xxx

Sie fanden den Weg zu der Büste ohne Schwierigkeiten. Tatsächlich saß das Diadem auf der Perücke – so schmal und unscheinbar, dass es wirklich erst auffiel, wenn man direkt von oben auf den zotteligen Haarschopf schaute.

Nachdem er das Schmuckstück mit seinem Zauberstab untersucht und ein paar Sprüche gemurmelt hatte, löste Snape es vorsichtig aus den staubigen Locken. Harry, der mit verschränkten Armen ein paar Schritte entfernt stand, sah grimmigen Blickes dabei zu.

„Sie haben das sehr gut gemacht vorhin", sagte Sullivan leise zu ihm.

„Ja, ja...", murmelte Harry, „...Hauptsache ER macht jetzt weiter, wo der wichtige Teil kommt."

„Seien Sie vernünftig, Mister Potter", fuhr Sullivan fort. „Sie werden noch dringend gebraucht. Lassen Sie Professor Snape dieses Risiko eingehen und ärgern sie sich nicht unnötig über solche Nebensächlichkeiten."

Harry, der es trotz aller gut gemeinter Wort ganz offensichtlich als Degradierung empfand, plötzlich in der zweiten Reihe zu stehen, schwieg und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Nur ein nicht all zu schnell wirkendes Kontaktgift, dessen Wirkung auf der Haut man mit einem Zauberspruch neutralisieren kann", vermeldete Snape, als er sich mit dem Diadem in der Hand zu ihnen umdrehte. „Bei diesem Horkrux hat der Lord sich nicht gerade viel einfallen lassen."

„Wie bedauerlich", sagte Harry mit falscher Anteilnahme. „Sonst hätten Sie jetzt mal so richtig glänzen können."

Sullivan seufzte vernehmlich.

„Das überlasse ich gerne denen, die so richtig wild darauf sind, sich im Glanz zu sonnen", erwiderte Snape schneidend. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie der Zauberspruch lautet, mit dem man so ein Gift eliminiert?"

Als Harry nicht sofort antwortet, warf er ihm das Diadem zu. „Auffangen, Potter!"

Der junge Mann riss die Hand reflexartig hoch, aber Sullivan war schneller und stoppte das Flugobjekt noch in der Luft.

„Was soll denn das, verdammt noch mal?", fauchte er. Das Diadem schwebte über ihren Köpfen. „Haben wir nicht genügend Feinde, dass ihr euch noch gegenseitig angreifen müsst? Reißt euch gefälligst zusammen."

Auf Harry schien der scharfe Ton Wirkung zu haben – sein Körper straffte sich und trotz der leichten Röte, die seine Wangen überzog, sah er Sullivan unverwandt an. „Sie haben Recht, Sir. Entschuldigung!"

Auch Snape richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, allerdings mit deutlich anderer Motivation. „Solange Mister Potter mir keinen Grund gibt, ihn in die Schranken zu verweisen, werde ich das auch nicht tun", sagte er ohne die Stimme zu erheben, „wenn er allerdings meint, seinen Hätschelstatus, den er hier bei allen inne hat, ausnutzen zu können, um mir mit irgendwelchen Unverschämtheiten zu kommen, wird auch unser gemeinsames Ziel, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten, mich nicht davon abhalten, ihm die ein oder andere Lektion zu erteilen."

Sullivan sah ihn verdrießlich an. „Da bin ich anderer Meinung, aber dies ist wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zu diskutieren. Nimm das verflixte Diadem, damit wir gehen können." Er wandte sich um und bedeutete Harry, sich Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Warum ich?", fragte Snape süffisant. „Weißt du etwa auch nicht, wie man die Wirkung des Gifts aufhebt?"

Sullivans Blick über die Schulter schien kleine Pfeile abzuschießen, die ebenfalls relativ giftig wirkten.

„War nur ein Scherz", sagte Snape grinsend und pflückte das Diadem aus der Luft.

xxx

Als sie wenig später im Büro von McGonagall eintrafen, bot sich Ihnen ein interessantes Bild und vor allem ein eindrucksvolles Stimmengewirr. Malfoy unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Porträt von Seisyll Morcant, einem Slytherin, der vor einigen hundert Jahren Schulleiter gewesen war, Tamara plauderte mit Dumbledore und McGonagall versuchte Stuart Hasdrubal, einem ehemaligen Direktor aus dem Hause Ravenclaw, Informationen zu entlocken.

Als die drei merkten, dass jemand eingetreten war, verabschiedeten sie sich rasch von ihren Gesprächspartnern und wandten sich den Ankömmlingen zu.

„Ihr habt es?", fragte McGonagall freudestrahlend und ziemlich überflüssig, da Snape das Diadem bereits auf ihren Tisch gelegt hatte. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus.

„Das würde ich nicht tun", beschied ihr Sullivan, noch bevor ihre Fingerspitzen das Schmuckstück berührten. „Dieses Ding ist mit einem Gift behandelt, das beim Kontakt mit der Haut seine Wirkung entfaltet... und Severus ist der Meinung, dass jeder, der den Zauberspruch dagegen nicht kennt, selber Schuld ist, wenn er daran stirbt.

„Das ist eine Unterstellung", sagte Snape unaufgeregt.

McGonagall sah ihn prüfend an. „Das hoffe ich doch", sagte sie, verzichtete aber nun darauf, das Diadem zu berühren. Stattdessen ging sie zum Kamin und beauftragte über diesen die Hauselfen, den Ordensmitgliedern in der Bibliothek und im Ravenclawturm Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie in ihr Büro kommen sollten.

Erst als die anderen eingetroffen waren, berichtete Sullivan, wie sie das Diadem so schnell hatten finden können und erwähnte dabei auch ausdrücklich die hervorragende Leistung von Potter und Snape, was letzterer mit einer dezent überraschten Hebung der linken Augenbraue kommentierte, während Harry sich über das Lob durchaus zu freuen schien.

Sullivan forderte Hermine auf, den Becher von Helga Hufflepuff neben das Diadem zu stellen und nachdem sie das getan hatte, sammelten sich alle um den Tisch herum und sahen auf die beiden Gegenstände herab, die so unscheinbar wirkten und doch so immens gefährlich waren.

„Zwei auf einen Streich", murmelte McGonagall. „Nun – wir sollten es zu Ende bringen. Habt ihr die Basiliskenzähne?"

Snape zog einen der Zähne aus dem Umhang und reichte ihn an Potter weiter, der ihn aus schmalen Augen ansah. „Wollen Sie das nicht auch lieber selbst machen... Sir?", fragte er, wobei das ‚Sir' sich verdächtig spöttisch anhörte.

„Sie sind der... Auserwählte", entgegnete Snape ungerührt und gab dabei dem letzten Wort einen ebensolchen Klang.

Potter nahm ihm den Zahn mit eisiger Miene aus der Hand.

„Fangen Sie mit hiermit an", sagte Sullivan. Er griff nach dem Becher und drehte ihn um, sodass der Boden nach oben zeigte.

Harry setzte die Spitze des Zahnes an, holte ein kleines Stück aus und stach dann kraftvoll zu. Der Basiliskenzahn durchdrang das Metall des alten Gefäßes scheinbar mühelos. Für einen Moment lag etwas, wie ein stummer Schrei in der Luft, der die Nackenhaare aller Anwesenden senkrecht stehen ließ, dann zerfiel der Becher vor ihren Augen zu Staub.

Als Harry mit einem weiteren Zahn, den Snape ihm wortlos gereicht hatte, dasselbe bei dem Diadem versuchte, stieß er auf Schwierigkeiten. Das Schmuckstück, mit seinem Muster aus verschlungenen Ornamenten, schien hauptsächlich aus Löchern zu bestehen und es war kein geeigneter Ansatzpunkt zu finden, um den Zahn wirkungsvoll durch das Material hindurch zu stoßen. Harry versuchte es mehrmals, aber die Spitze rutschte immer wieder ab.

Genauso stumm, wie er den Zahn von Snape entgegengenommen hatte, reichte Harry ihn nun an den Tränkemeister zurück und trat zur Seite.

Snape wandte zunächst einmal dieselbe Methode wie sein Vorgänger an, um ebenso wenig Erfolg damit zu erzielen, wie dieser. Daraufhin zog er seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, die Form des Schmuckstücks zu verändern, um darauf eine Stelle zu schaffen, auf der die Spitze des Basiliskenzahnes angesetzt werden konnte, ohne abzurutschen, aber das so filigran wirkende Diadem von Ravenclaw widersetzte sich jedem seiner Zaubersprüche.

„Vielleicht hat Riddle sich doch mehr Mühe gemacht, als du angenommen hattest", meinte Sullivan, der neben Snape getreten war und dessen Bemühungen aufmerksam verfolgt hatte. „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Hm..." machte Snape, „...vielleicht." Sein Blick suchte den von Malfoy.

„Dämonsfeuer?", fragte dieser nach kurzem Zögern mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

Während die meisten der Anwesenden nur die Stirn runzelten, keuchte Hermine hörbar auf.

„Das ist schwärzeste Magie", knurrte McGonagall.

Malfoy tat überrascht. „Neiiiin...", sagte er an die Direktorin gewandt.

„Werden Sie nicht frech, Malfoy", wies sie ihn streng zurecht.

„Kennt ihr euch genügend damit aus?", fragte Sullivan und sah zwischen Malfoy und Snape hin und her.

„Ja!", antworteten beide synchron. „Aber es ist zu gefährlich, das zu zweit zu versuchen", fügte Malfoy hinzu. „Wir brauchen einen Dritten. Irgendjemand hier, der sich mit schwärzester Magie auskennt?" Sein Blick wanderte belustigt zu McGonagall hinüber, die ihn giftig anfunkelte. „Miss Granger?", fragte er dann. „Ihrer Reaktion nach, wissen Sie auch, worum es geht...?"

„Nur theoretisch", krächzte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Schade", meinte Malfoy augenzwinkernd. „Ich hätte Sie wirklich gerne im Boot gehabt."

„David ist der Dritte", unterbrach Snape unwirsch das Amüsement seines Freundes. „Er weiß genauso viel über das Feuer, wie ich. Das dürfte reichen, wenn du die Führung übernimmst."

Malfoy nickte zustimmend.

„Gut!", sagte Sullivan.

„Sollten wir dazu nicht besser ins Freie gehen?", erkundigte sich Shacklebolt.

„Nein, wir müssen in einem geschlossenen Raum bleiben, aus dem wir notfalls flüchten und ihn versiegeln können", widersprach ihm Malfoy. „Wenn uns das Feuer im Freien entkommt, sind wir geliefert... und nicht nur wir."

„Sie wollen also MEIN Büro abfackeln?", fragte McGonagall entrüstet.

„Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann, Gnädigste", beruhigte Malfoy sie lächelnd, „und ich bin überzeugt, dass ich das kann."

„Na schön – dann fangen Sie schon an", knirschte McGonagall.

Alle, bis auf die drei Ausführenden traten vom Tisch zurück und verfolgten aus einigermaßen sicherem Abstand, wie diese ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und auf das Diadem zielten, während Malfoy begann Zauberformeln in einer fremden Sprache zu murmeln.

Eine Zeit lang geschah überhaupt nichts und Tamara, deren Blick abschweifte und nacheinander über die hochkonzentrierten Gesichter der drei Männer glitt, begann an andere Dinge zu denken. Sie schalt sich selbst triebgesteuert, als ihr durch den Kopf schoss, wie unglaublich sexy doch ein jeder von den Dreien aussah. Ob das an der schwarzen Magie lag? Sie erinnerte sich an die Wirkung, die diese abgründige, verführerische, dunkle Seite der Zauberei jedes Mal auf David hatte... dachte an den wilden, hemmungslosen Sex in der Küche... Kaum hatten ihre Gedanken, einmal diesen Weg eingeschlagen, ließen sich nicht mehr bremsen. Tamaras Atem ging schneller und ihr wurde heiß. Schnell wandte sie den Blick von ihrem Meister ab und sah Severus an, was ihren Zustand allerdings nur noch verschlimmerte. Was war nur mit ihr los? Konnte es sein, dass die schwarze Magie, obwohl sie unmittelbar gar nicht mit ihr in Kontakt stand, so stark auf sie wirkte? Severus' Anblick schickte ihr die verruchtesten Assoziationen, echte Erinnerungen, aber auch Fantasien... Wie es wohl wäre, mit Severus und David... mit beiden gleichzeitig zu schlafen? Tamara biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen und wandte ihren Blick ab, zu Lucius... ein Fehler, wie sich gleich darauf herausstellte. Der Anblick des Blonden zog ihr fast den Boden unter den Füßen weg... diese wahnsinnsblauen Augen, dieser Mund... wie es wohl wäre, mit ihm... oder mit allen Dreien... Tamara stöhnte und wunderte sich, dass sie plötzlich nach hinten gezogen wurde. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Lupin, der sich schräg hinter ihr postiert hatte, sie schon seit geraumer Zeit am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte er jetzt sanft zu ihr, während er sie immer weiter von dem Tisch wegzog. „Es wird alles wieder gut."

Tamara blinzelte ihn verständnislos an. Es WAR doch alles gut... Remus hatte eindeutig auch was... diese schönen braunen Augen... und wie er sie packte... richtig, er war ja ein Werwolf... so herrlich animalisch...

In diesem Moment erklang ein ohrenbetäubendes Fauchen und auf dem Tisch erschien eine Stichflamme, die bis zur Decke hochschoss.

Wie alle anderen sah Tamara gebannt zu, wie die drei Zauberer das Feuer, in dessen Flamme sich unheimliche Gestalten zu bilden schienen, eindämmten und auf ein Minimum reduzierten, was ganz schön anstrengend zu sein schien... ihren Gesichtern und ihrem verhaltenen Keuchen nach zu schließen... sie sahen aus, wie... Männer beim Sex aussehen, befand Tamara. Die Hand des Werwolfs schloss sich fester um die ihre. Dieser Spielverderber... dabei hatte sie doch nur ein bisschen näher rangehen wollen, damit sie auch alles gut sehen konnte... das Feuer, das sich wütend gegen die Kontrolle wehrte, die drei Männer, die es bezwangen... Severus... David... Lucius... oh, Merlin... Lucius... sie musste diesen Mann haben.

Lupin griff nun auch noch nach ihrem anderen Handgelenk und hielt es eisern fest. Tamara hörte ein Knurren und glaubte einen Moment lang, es wäre von dem Werwolf gekommen, bis sie merkte, dass sie selbst diesen Laut von sich gegeben hatte.

„Sie sollten sich künftig wirklich von schwarzer Magie fernhalten, Tamara", flüsterte Lupin ihr ins Ohr.

„Lass mich los, du Arsch!", zischte Tamara zurück.

Lupin lachte leise, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern. „Tut mir leid, meine Liebe, aber das kann ich nicht verantworten."

Die unheimliche Flamme auf dem Tisch wurde immer kleiner und erstarb schließlich ganz. Die drei Zauberer, die dies bewerkstelligt hatten, sahen einen Moment lang bleich und hohlwangig aus, ein Eindruck, der sich jedoch bald wieder verflüchtigte. Von dem Diadem war nur noch ein verkohltes Gebilde geblieben, das noch wenige Sekunden seine Form behielt, bevor es zu einem Häufchen Asche zusammenfiel.

Das Erlöschen des Feuers hatte Tamaras Erregung rasant reduziert, nicht völlig, aber zumindest so weit, dass sie realisierte, was eben los gewesen war.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Remus", sagte sie kläglich. „Das ist mir so peinlich..."

„Keine Ursache", entgegnete Lupin und ließ versuchsweise ihre Hände los. Als sie nicht davonlief, strich er ihr beruhigend über die Schulter. „Geht's wieder?", erkundigte er sich.

Tamara wandte sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu ihm um „Ich glaub schon."

Als sie sich wieder zurückdrehte, kam Sullivan auf sie zu. Im gleichen Moment, als sie ihm in die Augen sah, war ihr instinktiv klar, dass er wusste, was mit ihr los war... aus dem einfachen Grund, weil es ihm ähnlich erging. Sie hatte also nicht verkehrt gelegen mit ihrer Vermutung, dass die dunkle Magie an dem Dilemma Schuld war.

Sullivan starrte sie noch ein paar Sekunden an, ehe er sich an Snape und Malfoy wandte. „Wir sollten jetzt von hier verschwinden", sagte er mit der Lieblichkeit eines Reibeisens.

Malfoy stimmte ihm zu, aber Snape hatte anderes im Sinn. „Wurde meine Wohnung im Kerker erneut versiegelt?", fragte er McGonagall.

„Nein", antwortete diese überrascht. „Das war doch nicht mehr nötig nachdem..."

„Ist das Passwort noch dasselbe?", unterbrach Snape sie unwirsch.

„Natürlich ist es das!", sagte die Schulleiterin pikiert.

„Schön!" Snape drehte sich um zu Sullivan. „Lagebesprechung morgen früh in deinem Haus?" Als dessen geknurrte, vage zustimmende Antwort erfolgte, war Snape schon bei Tamara, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Gute Nacht allerseits!", rief Tamara kurz verhaltend und sah Schulter zuckend über selbige zurück, als Snape sie schon energisch hinaus auf den Flur zerrte.

McGonagalls Blick blieb ein paar Sekunden lang resigniert an der Tür haften, nachdem diese hinter den beiden ins Schloss gefallen war. Dann wandte sie sich Sullivan und Malfoy zu, woraufhin ihr spontan Zweifel kamen, ob sie Harry, Hermine und Ron wirklich alleine mit den beiden gehen lassen konnte. David wirkte, als hätte er vor, innerhalb der nächsten Minute jemanden zu fressen, und Lu... Mister Malfoy, der zwar objektiv betrachtet aussah wie immer, strahlte eine Art unterschwellig bedrohliche Stärke aus, die sogar auf sie selbst einschüchternd wirkte. Wie sollten die Kinder damit klarkommen? Andererseits konnte sie sie nicht hier behalten, ohne erhebliches Aufsehen zu erregen, was sie um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte, solange es möglich war. „Wollt ihr nicht noch bleiben und... einen Tee trinken?", fragte sie schließlich seufzend, ohne tatsächlich auf Zustimmung zu hoffen.

„Nein!", sagte Sullivan brüsk.

„Nein danke!" Malfoy schien sich immerhin seine Manieren bewahrt zu haben.

„Na schön!" McGonagall warf einen resignierenden Blick auf ihre drei Schüler und wandte sich dann an Sullivan. „Wir sehen uns also morgen früh bei dir?"

„Komisch... mir kommt's so vor, als hätte mich gerade ein unsympathischer, schwarz gekleideter Kerl genau dasselbe gefragt", sagte Sullivan bissig.

„Um neun Uhr?", fragte McGonagall, ohne auf sein Gemotze einzugehen.

„Hm", brummte Sullivan, was Malfoy freundlicherweise mit „Neun Uhr passt" übersetzte.

McGonagall trat näher an ihn heran, was sie auch zwangsläufig in die Nähe von Sullivan brachte, aber eben auch aus der Hörweite von Harry, Hermine und Ron, was Sinn der Sache war. „Passen Sie bitte auf meine Schüler auf, Mister Malfoy", sagte sie leise.

„Aber sicher tue ich das", erwiderte der überrascht und mit dezenter Erheiterung.

„Ich habe schon seit Jahren keine Kinder mehr gefressen", zischte Sullivan, den die Ungeheuerlichkeit, dass Minerva der Meinung war, seine Hausgäste vor ihm beschützen zu müssen, und ausgerechnet einen Ex-Todesser darum bat, eindeutig nicht kalt ließ.

Dass er damit genau ihren vorherigen Gedankengang traf, entlockte McGonagall ein kleines Lächeln. „Das wäre auch kein guter Zeitpunkt, wieder damit anzufangen, David", sagte sie und legte kurz ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, zog sie aber sogleich wieder zurück, als er sich spürbar unter ihren Fingern verspannte.

Sullivan drehte sich zu den drei jungen Leuten um. „Abmarsch!", kommandierte er. Als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, setzten sie sich, trotz des rauen Tones, folgsam in Bewegung. Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen zusammen mit Sullivan den Raum. Malfoy schloss sich ihnen an, nachdem er der Schulleiterin noch einen amüsierten Blick zugeworfen hatte, den sie mit einem huldvollen Nicken beantwortete.

„Wir gehen gleich mit", verkündete Shacklebolt und McGonagall, die noch immer fürchtete, dass die nächtlichen Besucher bei ihrem Weg durchs Schloss Aufsehen erregen könnten, sah ihn dankbar an.

„Soll ich die Nacht ebenfalls bei David verbringen... vorsichtshalber?", fragte Lupin die alte Dame leise.

„Das ist wirklich sehr fürsorglich Remus, aber ich glaube, es wird nicht nötig sein", meinte sie und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Wie du meinst. Dann werde ich auch mal gehen." Lupin nickte ihr zu und folgte den anderen aus der Tür.

„...zumindest hoffe ich das", murmelte McGonagall, als sie bereits allein in ihrem Büro stand.

xxx

Der Weg hinunter in den Kerker war so vertraut, dass Tamara eigentlich hätte langsam gehen wollen, um den Erinnerungen Raum zu geben, die unweigerlich an die Oberfläche drängten, aber Snape ließ ihr keine Chance dazu. Er zog sie in höchster Schrittgeschwindigkeit durch die Korridore und nachdem seine Beine länger waren, als die ihren, musste sie dabei immer wieder ein paar Schritte laufen, um sein Tempo zu erreichen.

Als sie endlich vor der Wohnung ankamen, war Tamara trotz der kühlen Kerkerluft ziemlich warm. „Werden wir verfolgt?", fragte sie ironisch.

„Das würde ich niemandem raten", schnarrte Snape, der bereits dabei war, die Tür zu öffnen.

Diese Wohnung wieder zu betreten, brachte die Erinnerungen endgültig mit voller Wucht zurück. Tamara atmete tief ein und meinte hinter der dezenten Muffigkeit länger nicht bewohnter Räume, die einst so vertrauten Gerüche wahrzunehmen. Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich zu Snape umdrehte, der zur Seite getreten war, um sie herein zu lassen, dann aber stehen geblieben war, und sein altes Reich misstrauisch in Augenschein nahm, als müsse er erst überprüfen, ob er hier wirklich noch zuhause war.

Tamara trat vor ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und sah zu ihm hoch. „Müsstest du, wenn du hier an dieser Stelle so erstarrt stehst, nicht einen Bademantel tragen und furchtbar böse auf mich herabschauen?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

Er zog sie an sich. „Hätte ich denn Grund dazu?"

„Nein...", erwiderte Tamara. Der enge Körperkontakt brachte umgehend das Begehren zurück, wenn auch in weniger exzessiver Ausprägung, als sie es kurz zuvor noch in McGonagalls Büro empfunden hatte.

„Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugt", sagte Snape forschend.

Tamara seufzte. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt ihren Gefühlen einfach nachgegeben und in Severus' Armen die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Aber sie musste erst ein paar Dinge klären... einige, die für sie unangenehm waren und einige, die Severus vermutlich ärgern würden.

„Na ja...", sagte sie und suchte nach den geeigneten Worten, um ihr jüngstes Dilemma zu erklären, „vorhin in Minervas Büro, als ihr das Diadem mit dem Dämonsfeuer zerstört habt, hatte ich ganz... komische Gefühle."

„Nämlich welche?", fragte Snape leicht gereizt, als sie nicht weiter sprach.

„Ich habe dich wie verrückt begehrt...", begann Tamara.

„Wie schrecklich", sagte Snape sarkastisch und legte seine Hände auf ihren Hintern, um seinen Unterleib an dem ihren zu reiben.

„...und David auch....", flüsterte Tamara, „...und Lucius... vor allem Lucius."

Snapes Finger hörten auf, ihre Hinterbacken zu kneten.

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, mit euch allen dreien...", fuhr Tamara mit gesenktem Blick fort. „Es war, als wäre ich... besessen von diesem Gedanken. Remus hat das irgendwie gemerkt und mich festgehalten... sonst hätte ich mich auf euch gestürzt."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah Snape an, der noch immer schwieg. „Kann es sein, dass die schwarze Magie, die ihr ausgeübt habt, diese Wirkung auf mich hatte, oder... bin ich in Wirklichkeit eine durchgeknallte Nymphomanin und hab es nur noch nicht gemerkt?"

Snape sah sie an. „Als ich dich kennen lernte, hatte ich öfter den Eindruck, du wärst eine durchgeknallte Nymphomanin", sagte er mit als Ernst getarnter Süffisanz. Erst als Tamara empört Luft holte, um etwas zu erwidern, sprach er weiter. „Aber in diesem speziellen Fall bin ich sicher, dass es an der dunklen Magie lag. Auf einige Hexen und Zauberer hat sie diese Wirkung."

„Ich weiß", sagte Tamara eifrig. „David ist auch davon betroffen."

„Ist er das?", fragte Snape kalt. Er ließ seine Hände sinken und rückte ein kleines Stück von ihr ab.

„Bei dir wirkt die schwarze Magie nicht so, oder?", fragte Tamara nach.

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht? Wieso trifft das nicht alle gleich?"

„Weil es Menschen gibt, die ihre Libido beherrschen und eben auch solche, die sich davon beherrschen lassen", gab Snape giftig zurück.

„Das soll heißen, ich bin total triebgesteuert?", fragte Tamara kläglich.

„Ja!", beschied ihr Snape ungnädig.

„Und David auch?" Tamara schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Er wirkt eigentlich meistens sehr beherrscht."

„Na ja – im Alter lässt das wahrscheinlich nach und außerdem hat er dir ja auch ein paar Jahrzehnte an Übung voraus", entgegnete Snape boshaft.

Tamara verdrehte die Augen. „Und wieso trifft es mich so extrem, obwohl ich selbst gar nicht gezaubert habe?"

„Ich schätze, du bist eben besonders empfänglich für solche Schwingungen", meinte Snape.

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Kennst du auch andere Frauen, die so auf schwarze Magie reagieren?"

„...Ja!"

„Wen?"

„...Bellatrix Lestrange."

Tamara wurde blass. „Die Irre mit den dunklen Locken, die im Haus der Malfoys dabei war?", fragte sie bestürzt.

Snape nickte.

„Das ist... beängstigend", sagte Tamara und senkte den Kopf. „Es ist mir sehr peinlich, dass ich so reagiert habe", fügte sie nach einer Weile leise hinzu.

„Das muss es nicht", beruhigte Snape sie. Tamara lehnte sich erleichtert an ihn, als er sie endlich wieder in die Arme nahm.

„...und das Remus es mitbekommen hat", führte sie ihren Gedankengang weiter fort. „Was wird er nun wohl von mir denken?"

„Der soll sich um seine eigenen Probleme scheren", murrte Snape. „Immerhin hat er ja genügend davon."

„Ich habe Arsch zu ihm gesagt", berichtete Tamara schuldbewusst.

„Bravo! Das ist mein Mädchen."

„Severus!" Tamara lächelte. „Der arme Remus – das hat er nicht verdient. Bin ich wirklich wie diese Bellatrix?", fragte sie dann wieder ernst.

„Wenn du wie sie wärst, würde ich dich nur mit der Beißzange anfassen", murmelte Snape in ihr Haar.

Tamara seufzte erleichtert und streckte sich, um ihn zu küssen.

Snape erwiderte den Kuss, drückte sie dabei fest an sich, hob sie dabei eine Winzigkeit vom Boden hoch und bewegte sich mit ihr zusammen langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Tamara legte den Kopf zurück und lachte leise. „Hey – was soll das werden?"

„Lass dich überraschen", raunte Snape.

Tamara brachte es nicht über sich, ihn nun mit den Fragen zu löchern, die ihr auf den Nägeln brannte. Das konnte auch noch warten.

Kurz darauf landete sie rücklings auf dem großen Himmelbett im Schlafzimmer. Sie streckte sich wohlig und ließ ihren Blick genießerisch durch den Raum wandern, bis ihre Augen schließlich bei ihrem Geliebten hängen blieben, der auf den Ellenbogen gestützt neben ihr lag und dasselbe tat wie sie. „Es ist so schön, wieder hier zu sein", flüsterte Tamara.

Er sah sie an und schenkte ihr eines seiner nichtironischen und daher seltenen Lächeln. „Das ist es", bestätigte er.

Tamara griff nach seiner Hand, und rieb ihre Wange daran, während ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit abschweiften. Hier in diesem Raum waren so viele Dinge passiert, die ihr Leben nachhaltig verändert hatten... hier in diesem Bett hatte sie zum ersten Mal im Leben das Gefühl gehabt, nach einer ewig langen Zeit des Suchens, endlich angekommen zu sein und eine Heimat gefunden zu haben... bei Severus. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und fing seinen Blick auf, den nun nicht mehr durchs Zimmer wanderte, sondern auf ihr ruhte. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise.

Er beugte sich herab, um sie zu küssen und Tamara schlang die Arme um seinen Hals um den Kuss stürmisch zu erwidern.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht lieber Lucius hier liegen hättest?", fragte Snape provokant, als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander trennten und er ihn ihre vor Erregung funkelnden Augen sah.

„Bist DU etwa eifersüchtig, weil ich dir erzählte, dass ich IHN da oben im Büro am meisten begehrt habe?", flötete Tamara.

„Nein! Es ist ganz normal, dass es dir so ging", erwiderte Snape eine Spur zu gelassen. „ER hatte diesen Zauber unter Kontrolle – David und ich waren nur zur Verstärkung da – das Alpha-Tier war Lucius."

„Er hatte eine fantastische Ausstrahlung", schwärmte Tamara ungeniert.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Du stehst nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss der schwarzen Magie, also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen", sagte er streng.

„Diese blauen Augen...", säuselte Tamara.

„Diiiiese blauuuuen Auuuugen", äffte Snape sie nach.

„Du musst doch zugeben, dass er ein sehr attraktiver Mann ist", verteidigte sich Tamara grinsend.

„Ich gebe gar nichts zu", beschied ihr Snape. „Und ich verlange, dass du aufhörst, in MEINEM Bett an Lucius zu denken", knurrte er nah an ihrem Ohr.

Tamara streckte ihren Hals seinem warmen Atem entgegen. „Oh... ich befürchte, das schaffe ich nicht alleine...", flüsterte sie. „Könntest du mir vielleicht helfen, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen?"

Seine Zähne in ihrem Nacken schickten wohlige Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper. Tamara drückte leise stöhnend ihre Zustimmung aus. Als sein Biss fester wurde fiel ihr der Werwolf ein und sie konnte ihr Lachen kaum unterdrücken. „Gratuliere", wisperte sie. „Jetzt muss ich an Remus denken."

„DAS geht zu weit!", schnaubte Snape. Er schwang sich auf sie und bevor sie auch nur in Erwägung ziehen konnte, sich zu wehren, drückte er ihr die Handgelenke über dem Kopf auf das Bett. „Schau mir in die Augen", befahl er, obwohl sie das ohnehin tat. „Du denkst jetzt nur noch an mich, verstanden? Und hör auf, zu grinsen."

„Okay..."

Snape sah sie noch einmal scharf an, ehe er ihre Hände freigab und nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er drohend, den Zauberstab auf ihre Brust gerichtet.

„An dich natürlich", erwiderte Tamara folgsam, „und ein bisschen auch an..."

Snapes Augen wurden schmal.

„...nein, eigentlich doch nur an dich... so im Großen und Ganzen zumindest", fuhr Tamara glucksend fort.

„Nimmst du mich etwa nicht ernst?", raunte Snape „Wehe du lachst..." Tamara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, bis sie den Kopf zurückwarf und lachte.

Als sie ihn wieder hob und Snape mit übermütig funkelnden Augen ansah, waren sie beide nackt.

„Puh... Glück gehabt", schnaubte sie. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du verwickelst mich in dunkle Zauber, damit ich wieder in die richtige Spur komme."

„Da krieg ich dich auch ohne Magie hin", teilte Snape ihr selbstgefällig mit. Er warf den Zauberstab zur Seite.

Tamara hatte kaum mehr Bewegungsspielraum, als er sich wieder zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihre Handgelenke erneut festhielt, aber sie wand sich dennoch in seinem Griff. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und versuchte gleich darauf, ihn in den Hals zu beißen.

Als hätte er dies vorausgeahnt, wich er ihr aus und machte sich daran, ihren Oberkörper mit Küssen und mal zärtlichen, mal festeren Bissen zu überziehen. Er schien genau zu wissen, welche Stellen dafür empfänglich waren, Stellen, von denen aus geheimnisvolle Verbindungen zu Tamaras Unterleib bestanden, der schon bald begehrlich pochte.

„Ich kann gar nicht anders, als immer nur an dich denken", sagte sie rau, als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen. „Du bist alles was ich will."

Snape fasste ihre Arme mit einer Hand zusammen, während er mit der anderen ihren Hals streichelte, bevor er sie – nur mit den Fingerspitzen die Haut berührend – langsam ihr Dekollete hinunter, zwischen den Brüsten hindurch und über den Bauch gleiten ließ.

„Alles, was du willst?", wiederholte er lauernd. „Kein Lucius, ...kein David...? Nicht mal... ab und zu... ein kleines bisschen?" Langsam und aufreizend sanft fuhr er dabei über ihre Klitoris.

„Ja also wenn du so fragst... und wenn dir das nichts ausmacht...", sagte Tamara und lächelte ihn treuherzig an. Sie stöhnte auf, als er ohne Vorwarnung die Finger in ihrer nassen, ungeduldig pochenden Spalte versenkte und ein paar Mal kräftig zustieß.

„Ich schätze, es würde dir was ausmachen", keuchte sie.

„Deine Wünsche und Gedanken kann ich nicht kontrollieren", sagte Snape und ließ seinen Daumen über ihre geschwollene Perle gleiten. „Alles andere schon... zumindest im Moment."

„Ich steh drauf, von dir kontrolliert zu werden", schnurrte Tamara. Sie bewegte ihr Becken auffordernd seinen Fingern entgegen, was er jedoch sofort unterband, indem er ihr die andere Hand auf den Bauch legte. Tamara stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sah fasziniert in das Gesicht ihres Geliebten, der seinen Blick auf ihren Schoß gerichtet hatte, während er sie weiter stimulierte, immer ein bisschen weniger, als sie es wollte, und ihr Erregung damit weiter steigerte.

Irgendwann streckte Tamara die Hand aus und streichelte seine Wange, schon halb damit rechnend, dass er dies gleich unterbinden und sie wieder festhalten würde. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Das warme Gefühl, das sie durchströmte, als sie seine dunklen Augen auf sich gerichtet sah, vermischte sich mit der Hitze ihres Unterleibs zu einem Verlangen, das nicht mehr rein körperlicher Natur war. Sie wollte verschmelzen mit diesem Mann... sich auflösen und eins werden mit ihm... und sie fühlte, sie WUSSTE dass es möglich war, weil er sie auffangen und tragen würde, wenn sie sich verlor.

Seltsam berührt von dieser Sehnsucht, die vom Grund ihrer ausgehungerten Seele unwillkürlich nach oben drängte, und der tiefen Erkenntnis, dass sie erfüllt werden würde, schwammen Tamaras Augen plötzlich in Tränen und eine davon lief an ihrer Wange herab.

Snape fasste sie an den Schultern und zog sie hoch, bis sie vor ihm kniete. Er fragte nicht nach dem Grund ihrer Tränen, sondern legte nur die Arme um sie und küsste den Tropfen von ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich will auch etwas für dich tun", flüsterte Tamara.

„Das tust du bereits", entgegnete Snape, hinderte sie aber nicht daran, sich herab zu beugen. Als sie mit den Fingern über die samtige Haut seines steil aufgerichteten Penis fuhr, vergrub er die seinen in ihrem Haar. Das leise Stöhnen, mit dem sie belohnt wurde, als sie ihn in den Mund nahm, verursachte wohlige Vibrationen in Ihrem Unterleib. Sie verwöhnte ihn mit Hingabe, nahm seine Erektion so tief in sich auf, wie sie konnte und genoss es unendlich, die Erzeugerin dieser nur spärlich auftretenden, aber absolut hinreißenden Laute zu sein, die er von sich gab. Auch als ihr Unterkiefer begann, sich unangenehm zu verspannen, hörte sie nicht auf, doch bald hinderte Snape sie am Weitermachen.

„Warte... nicht so... nicht jetzt... ich will dich... ganz", sagte er heiser.

„Ich gehöre dir, mein Geliebter", flüstere Tamara.

Er küsste sie und drehte sie behutsam, aber doch zielstrebig auf den Bauch. Unter ihre Hüften stopfte er ein Kissen, sodass ihr Hintern leicht in die Höhe ragte. Tamara kamen kurzfristig Bedenken, als sie spürte, dass er ihre Säfte, die noch immer verschwenderisch strömten, auf ihrem Anus verteilte. Hatte sie ihren Anspruch auf Selbstbestimmung eventuell gerade etwas zu verschwenderisch verschenkt?

Als sein Glied hart gegen ihren Hintereingang drückte, hielt sie die Luft an.

„Hat dich je ein Mann so besessen, außer mir?", raute Snape, der sich über sie gebeugt und die Arme neben ihrem Brustkorb aufstützte, ihr ins Ohr.

„Nein!", hauchte Tamara. _‚Und es ist verdammt lange her, dass du das getan hast – es wird bestimmt weh tun'_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Eine Sekunde lang war sie in Versuchung, es auszusprechen, aber ihre Intuition hielt sie zurück.

Im ersten Moment brannte es wie Feuer, als er sich das erste Stück durch den engen Muskelring drängte. Tamara presste die Hand vor den Mund um ihr Keuchen zu ersticken. Snape verharrte und wartete, ehe er weiteren Druck ausübte. Im selben Augenblick, als Tamara sich überlegte, ob sie das wirklich aushalten würde und wenn ja, wie lange, verstärkte sich der Schmerz geradezu explosionsartig. Sie schrie auf und ließ damit endlich den Atem entweichen, des sie unwillkürlich wieder angehalten hatte. Hektisch nach Luft schnappend stand sie bereits im Begriff, gegen diese Behandlung zu protestieren, da bemerkte sie erst, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Der Schmerz war noch da, aber sie kam damit klar... sie atmete in ihn hinein... sie nahm ihn an... sie gab sich ihm hin... sie schenkte ihren Schmerz dem Mann, den sie liebte.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper, als Snape schließlich vollständig in ihren Anus eindrang und sie, mit seinem Körper ihren Rücken zudeckend, fest in die Arme nahm. Die Lust schlich sich an den Schmerz heran und überwältigte ihn schließlich, als ihr Geliebter sich behutsam zu bewegen begann und dabei die Hand zwischen ihre Schamlippen schob, um ihre Klitoris zu streicheln. Tamara hörte auf zu wollen und überließ sich ganz seinem Tun.

„Lass mich nicht los." Ihre Stimme war leise wie ein Windhauch.

Snape küsste ihren Nacken. „Ich liebe dich."

„Halt mich", flüsterte Tamara. Sie wiederholte es wie eine Beschwörung. „Halt mich... halt mich...halt mich..."

Als ihr Orgasmus sich anbahnte, war es, als würde eine kleine sanfte Welle durch ihren Körper rollen, die immer mehr an Kraft und Höhe gewann und schließlich zu einer gewaltigen Woge anwuchs, die sämtliche Sinne flutete. Es war wie Schweben in purem Glück. Die Welle brach nicht, sondern zog sich ebenso langsam zurück, wie sie gekommen war.

Snape folgte Tamara auf den Gipfel, ohne seine Bewegungen zu beschleunigen. Als er kam, presste er sich fest an Tamaras Hintern. Der einzige Ton, der dabei über seinen Lippen kam, war einleises, lang gezogenes Seufzen. Noch immer hielt er sie fest in seinen Armen, eine Hand auf ihrer Scham, die unter der Wirkung des eben Erlebten noch immer sanft pochte. Tamara fühlte sich so geborgen, wie selten zuvor.

„Danke!" Das Wort war ihr entschlüpft, ehe ihr wirklich klar war, dass sie es sagen wollte.

„Ich danke DIR", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme war ein tiefes, entspanntes Brummen, sein Atmen ein warmer Hauch auf ihrem Nacken.

„Ich möchte ewig so liegen bleiben", seufzte Tamara. „Soll die Welt um uns herum doch untergehen – was schert es uns?"

Er gab einen Ton von sich, der wohl ein sarkastisches Schnauben darstellen sollte, das aber eher freundlich klang. Vermutlich fehlte ihm gerade der Elan zum Sarkasmus.

xxx

Lange konnte sie nicht geschlafen haben, das war Tamaras erster Gedanke, als sie die Augen öffnete. Die Kerze, die neben dem Bett stand, war nur halb herunter gebrannt und Severus hielt sie noch immer... allerdings lag sie nun auf dem Rücken und zwischen ihren Hinterbacken spürte sie nichts mehr, außer einem relativ dezenten Gefühl des Wundseins.

Sie drehte den Kopf und begegnete Snapes Blick, der ruhig und unergründlich auf ihr ruhte.

„Hab ich lange geschlafen?"

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Tamara.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", erwiderte er. „Es war schön, dir beim Schlafen zuzusehen."

Tamara horchte in sich, ob sie eine Spur des Unbehagens entdecken konnte, die das Gefühl des Beobachtwerdens in früheren Zeiten unweigerlich in ihr ausgelöst hatte, und freute sich, als sie nichts dergleichen fand. Glücklich schmiegte sie sich an Snapes warme Haut und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Die Versuchung, einfach so wohlig aneinandergekuschelt liegen zu bleiben und das Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu genießen, war groß, aber Tamara wusste auch, dass ihr die Fragen, die ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gingen, keine Ruhe lassen würden, ehe sie nicht Antworten darauf erhielt. Severus' Stimmung war gerade sehr gelöst - der Moment war eindeutig günstig.

„Severus?"

„Hm?", machte er entspannt.

„Es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne von dir wissen würde", sagte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Hm?" Diesmal klang es eher argwöhnisch.

„Wo warst du heute Nachmittag?", fragte Tamara. Darauf würde sie ja wohl noch eine einigermaßen normale Antwort bekommen.

„Ich bin... im Wald herumgelaufen", erwiderte Snape. „Ich musste nachdenken – alleine", fügte er hinzu, als Tamara ihn weiterhin fragend ansah.

„War es wegen David? Wegen dem Ultimatum, das er dir gestellt hat, damit du mit Potter sprichst?"

Snapes Züge verfinsterten sich. „Was hat er dir erzählt?", knurrte er.

„Dass ich dich selber fragen muss, worum es dabei ging", sagte Tamara beschwichtigend. „Und das tue ich jetzt: Was ist es, das du dem Jungen Davids Meinung nach so dringend hättest erzählen müssen?"

Die Veränderung, die mit Severus vorging, war beängstigend. Eben noch hatte er sie liebevoll angesehen und nun war sein Gesicht eine abweisende Maske. Es tat weh, das zu sehen.

„Und warum hast du denselben Patronus wie Harrys Mutter ihn hatte?", fragte Tamara leise.

Snape ließ sie los, rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte schweigend den Betthimmel an.

xxx

_tbc_


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31 – Das verborgene Haus**

Tamara hatte die Hoffung auf eine Antwort schon beinahe aufgegeben, als Snape wider Erwarten doch zu sprechen begann - ohne sie anzusehen, den Blick weiterhin starr auf den Betthimmel über sich gerichtet.

„Ich lernte Potters Mutter... Lily kennen, als sie noch ein Kind war...", begann er zögernd. Es klang, als müsse er sich selbst erst noch überzeugen, dass es nicht doch besser war, zu schweigen. „Ihre Familie lebte im selben Viertel wie... wir, allerdings in einer weitaus seriöseren Ecke. Schon als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, hat mich irgendetwas an ihr fasziniert und ab da habe sie beobachtet, bis ich mir schließlich sicher sein konnte, dass sie eine Hexe war."

Er machte eine kleine Pause. Tamara wartete ungeduldig aber schweigend darauf, dass er fort fuhr, und wurde belohnt.

„Vielleicht kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, wenn man zwischen Muggeln aufwächst und die magischen Fähigkeiten, die man entwickelt, einen in den Augen der Anderen zum Außenseiter machen... zu einer abnormen Bedrohung der Wirklichkeit, wie sie in ihrer engstirnigen, banalen Vorstellung existiert." Snape drehte den Kopf und sah Tamara an. „Du bist in einer reinen Zaubererfamilie groß geworden in der sicher jede Äußerung von magischem Talent freudig begrüßt wurde."

„Ja, genau so war es", bestätigte Tamara. Sie streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm. Ermutigt davon, dass ihm die Berührung nicht unangenehm war, wagte Tamara sich auch verbal weiter vor. „Aber deine Mutter war doch eine Hexe, oder?" Sie hatte schon vor Jahren nach seiner Kindheit gefragt, aber damals nur eine sehr knappe Auskunft erhalten... und die Anweisung keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen.

Doch diesmal schien er gewillt, ihr zu antworten. „Sie war eine Hexe", erwiderte er, dem Blick wieder abwendend, „eine sehr begabte sogar, aber sie hat weitgehend darauf verzichtet, Magie auszuüben, weil... ER es nicht duldete. Mein Erzeuger war der Meinung, dass dies keine Begabung sei, sondern eine Krankheit. Er verlangte von meiner Mutter, ‚normal' zu sein und sich das ‚gestörte Zeug' aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Sie hat sich daran gehalten, soweit es ihr möglich war. Weiß der Teufel warum, aber sie war diesem despotischen Dreckskerl hörig. Sogar dass er sie schlug, hat sie zugelassen. Dabei hätte sie ihn mit einem Fingerschnipsen besiegen können."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wieder wartete Tamara, bis er bereit war, weiter zu sprechen. Es kam einer Sensation gleich, dass er so offen über seine Vergangenheit sprach und sie wollte dies keinesfalls durch Ungeduld kaputt machen.

„Als meine Mutter merkte, dass ich ebenfalls magische Fähigkeiten besitze, versuchte sie zunächst alles, um es zu vertuschen", fuhr Snape nach einer Weile fort. „Sie verbot mir, in der Gegenwart meines Vaters Magie zu benutzen und versprach mir im Ausgleich dafür, mir alles über die Welt der Zauberer zu erzählen und mir beizubringen, was sie selbst gelernt hatte. Eine ganze Weile ging das auch gut, aber natürlich kam irgendwann der Moment, in dem mein Vater mich erwischte und es ihm klar wurde, dass er einen weiteren ‚Gestörten' in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Das war kein sehr schöner Tag, aber zumindest endete er damit, dass mein Erzeuger so betrunken war, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, herumzubrüllen. Außerdem war ich ganz froh, dass das Versteckspielen ein Ende hatte."

Tamara strich Snape sanft über den Arm, aber er schien es kaum wahrzunehmen – zumindest reagierte er nicht darauf.

„Die darauf folgenden Jahre waren... ziemlich übel und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich den Brief zu bekommen, der mich nach Hogwarts holen würde, weit weg von diesem tristen Ort, der nie wirklich ein Zuhause für mich gewesen war. In diesem einen Punkt hatte meine Mutter sich ausnahmsweise durchgesetzt..." Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte Snapes Mundwinkel. „... und ich bin heute noch nicht sicher, ob sie nicht einiges mehr als ihre unmagische Überredungskunst dazu eingesetzt hatte, um die Zustimmung meines Vater zu erringen. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur froh, mich auf diese Weise den Großteil des Jahres loszuwerden – wer weiß..."

Er schnaubte verächtlich und machte eine Kopfbewegung, als wolle er den Gedanken dadurch verscheuchen. Als er weiter sprach hatte seine Stimme einen anderen, weicheren Klang.

„Lily war der einzige Lichtblick in diesen letzten Jahren, die ich in Spinners End verbrachte. Mit ihr konnte ich über das Zaubern reden und über all das, was uns in Hogwarts erwartete. Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war, konnte ich dem Elend meines Elternhauses wenigstens für ein paar Stunden entfliehen. Ich habe sie getröstet, wenn ihre ältere Schwester, die permanent neidisch auf sie war, sie wieder einmal verletzt hatte, und sie hat mich getröstet... auch wenn ich das damals natürlich nie zugegeben hätte. Lily war mein einziger Freund, sie war mein erster Gedanke nach dem Aufwachen und mein letzter vor dem Einschlafen. Ich hätte einfach alles für sie getan... schon damals."

Tamara war tief berührt von diesem unerwarteten Geständnis und von der Vorstellung, wie trostlos die Kindheit ihres Geliebten gewesen sein musste. Endlich hatte sie einen Anhaltspunkt, warum er sich so abweisend gegenüber anderen Menschen verhielt. „Wart ihr auch später, in Hogwarts noch so eng befreundet?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach, als Snape sich erneut in Schweigen hüllte.

„Ja, das waren wir", erwiderte er, aber schon der Tonfall machte klar, dass es trotzdem nicht gut ausgegangen war, „zumindest... eine Zeit lang. Sie kam nach Gryffindor, ich nach Slytherin – das allein wäre kein Hinderungsgrund gewesen und eine Weile ging es auch gut, aber sie konnte die Leute nicht ausstehen, deren Gesellschaft ich suchte und ich hatte nicht das geringste Verständnis dafür, dass sie sich ausgerechnet mit meinen erklärten Feinden abgab – mit Potter und Black, den arrogantesten Großmäulern der ganzen Schule, und mit Lupin, der permanent in ihrem Windschatten zu finden war. Eines Tages, als ich ziemlichen Ärger mit Potter und Black hatte – in der Öffentlichkeit - wollte Lily mir helfen, aber ich war so... gedemütigt und überwältigt von blinder Wut, dass ich sie beleidigte. Ich habe danach versucht, mit ihr zu reden und ihr zu erklären, wie leid es mir tat, sie so verletzt zu haben, aber sie konnte mir diese Sache nicht verzeihen." Er runzelte die Stirn und der bittere Zug um seinen Mund vertiefte sich. „Im Grunde war das wohl nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, denn sie hatte schon vorher einige Dinge, die ich tat, nur noch schwer akzeptieren können. Kurz darauf schloss ich mich endgültig dem Kreis der Todessersympathisanten unter den Slytherins an und Lily... wurde die Freundin von James Potter. Wir haben uns gegenseitig ignoriert, bis unsere Wege sich nach Abschluss der letzten Klasse endgültig trennten... und ich denke, ihr ist es auch wirklich gelungen, das zu verinnerlichen, während ich nur so tat, als wäre sie mir gleichgültig."

Snape hob die Hände zum Kopf und strich sich die Haare zurück obwohl sie ihm, so wie er da auf dem Rücken lag, gar nicht im Weg sein konnten.

„Hast du Lily danach wirklich nie mehr wieder gesehen?", fragte Tamara mitfühlend.

„Ich habe sie noch ein paar Mal gesehen, aber sie mich nicht", entgegnete Snape. „...sie konnte mich nicht sehen, weil ich sie heimlich beobachtete", fügte er mit einem Ansatz von Verlegenheit hinzu. „Als mir klar wurde, wie der Lord die Prophezeiung über das Kind auslegte, das ihn besiegen konnte – die Prophezeiung, von der ausgerechnet ich ihm auch noch berichten musste - habe ich ihn angefleht, Lily zu verschonen, aber er lachte mich nur aus. In derselben Nacht noch habe ich mich mit Dumbledore getroffen und bat ihn um Hilfe. Ich wechselte die Seite und er... er versprach mir, sie zu beschützen..."

„...was er aber nicht geschafft hat", vollendete Tamara leise den Satz.

„Nein – das hat er nicht", sagte Snape bitter. „Aber er hat mich davon überzeugt, dass ich es Lily schuldig bin, ihren Sohn am Leben zu erhalten... und das tue ich heute noch, auch wenn Albus mir nicht mehr auf die Finger sehen kann, seit ich ihn getötet habe."

„Du musst aufhören, dich deshalb schuldig zu fühlen", sagte Tamara. Sie rollte sich ganz zu ihm herum und legte den Arm um seine Mitte. „Albus wollte es so. Er hat dich ausgewählt, weil er wusste, dass du es kannst und dass du nicht daran zerbrechen wirst."

„Ich weiß...", erwiderte Snape und legte seinen Arm auf ihren, „aber das macht es auch nicht viel leichter." Seine Haut fühlte sich kalt an. Tamara rückte ein Stück näher, um ihn zu wärmen.

„Er hat mir vertraut, als ich zu ihm kam, obwohl ich ein Todesser war... obwohl es keinen vernünftigen Grund gab, mir zu trauen", sagte Snape.

„Albus hatte zwar durchaus seine Macken und manchmal konnte er auch nerven, aber hat immer mehr gesehen, als die meisten Anderen", erwiderte Tamara, „einfach, weil er genauer hingeschaut und auch, weil er die Hoffung an das Gute nie aufgegeben hat. Er war ein ganz besonderer Mensch... und er fehlt mir..."

„Mir auch", murmelte Snape leise. Er zog Tamara an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Sehr sogar!"

Eine Weile lagen sie ganz ruhig da, eng aneinander geschmiegt, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Schließlich war es Snape, der das Schweigen brach. „Es ist schon verrückt... ich wollte Lily beschützen und am Ende war sie es, die mich gerettet hat. Wenn sie nicht in Gefahr gewesen wäre, wäre ich vielleicht nie aufgewacht aus diesem irrsinnigen Traum. Wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre, durch die Hand des Monsters, dem ich einige Zeit bedingungslos gefolgt bin, wäre ich vermutlich noch immer ein überzeugter Todesser."

„Daran glaube ich keine Sekunde lang", widersprach ihm Tamara leidenschaftlich, „aber wenn du es so siehst, wenn sie der Anstoß für deine Umkehr war, dann bin ich Lily dankbar... unendlich dankbar."

„Ich hätte sie selbst warnen sollen", murmelte Snape.

„Es ist unsinnig, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was geschehen wäre, wenn du oder sonst irgendwer irgendetwas anders gemacht hätte", sagte Tamara bestimmt. „Das Rad der Zeit lässt sich nun mal nicht zurückdrehen und ob du es hättest schaffen können, sie zu retten, wirst du nie erfahren. Du solltest in die Zukunft schauen. Lilys Sohn ist am Leben und wenn du ihm hilfst, hilfst du auch ihr."

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Warum ist dir der Junge so zuwider?", fragte Tamara stirnrunzelnd. „Er hat dir doch nichts getan... oder?"

„Er ähnelt seinem Vater", knurrte Snape.

„Dem arrogantesten Großmaul von Hogwarts?", bohrte Tamara nach. „Auf mich wirkt er nicht so – er scheint eigentlich ganz okay zu sein."

Anstatt ihr zu antworten, presste Snape die Lippen auf einander und schwieg.

Doch Tamara ließ nicht locker. „Severus?"

„Ja, verdammt! Ich habe dich gehört", fuhr er sie an.

Tamara rückte etwas von ihm ab. „Und?", fragte sie unerschrocken.

„Er hat die Augen seiner Mutter", sagte Snape zähneknirschend, „und es ist nicht gerade angenehm, Lilys Augen in etwas wieder zu entdecken, das wie James Potters Gesicht aussieht."

„Und das soll der ganze Grund dafür sein, dass du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst?", fragte Tamara skeptisch nach.

Snape versuchte sie mit einem unverständlichen Grunzen und einem dazu passenden bösen Blick abzuwimmeln.

„Antworte!", verlangte Tamara.

Snape fuhr hoch und funkelte sie wütend an. „Was denkst du eigentlich, warum ich DIR darüber Rechenschaft schuldig sein sollte?", fauchte er.

„Weil ich dich liebe", erwiderte Tamara ohne Zögern. „Und weil du mich liebst. Und weil ich es wirklich wissen will, um dich zu verstehen, Severus. Also antworte mir bitte."

Er holte tief Luft, aber anstatt los zu schreien, ließ er sie wieder entweichen. „Ich will so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu tun haben, weil ich mich jedes Mal schuldig fühle, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe", sagte er rau, „schuldig, weil seine Mutter tot ist, weil ich sie nicht retten konnte... weil diese Schuld an mir zerrt wie ein wildes Tier, weil sie mich schwach und angreifbar macht."

Tamara rutschte vorsichtig wieder an ihn heran, bis sie so nahe war, dass sie ihn fast berührte.

„Vielleicht ist es mit so einer Schuld genauso, wie mit körperlichen Schmerzen, die man zu ertragen hat – vielleicht muss man sie annehmen, um damit umgehen zu lernen", entgegnete sie sanft. „Vielleicht... musst du dich wirklich erst mit Harry auseinandersetzen, um dir selber verzeihen zu können."

Snape schnaubte leise – es klang eher resignierend als angriffslustig. „Willst du mir damit etwa schonend beibringen, dass die Idee deines Meisters, mich zu erpressen, damit ich mit Potter rede, völlig in Ordnung war... weil es ja nur ‚zu meinem Besten' wäre, das zu tun?"

„Nein, das will ich nicht", sagte Tamara geduldig. „David hat das in erster Linie für Harry getan, weil er überzeugt war, der Junge müsse Bescheid wissen. Trotzdem hatte er absolut kein Recht, dich zu erpressen, und obwohl ich glaube, dass es tatsächlich wichtig für Harry war, all diese Dinge zu erfahren - David hatte selbstverständlich auch nicht das Recht, dieses Gespräch an deiner Stelle zu führen...."

„Er hat es also getan?", fragte Snape kalt.

„Ja!"

„Dieser verfluchte Bastard!" Tamara erschrak weniger über die Worte, als über das Maß an Wut, das in ihnen mitschwang. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es Severus ärgern würde, aber sie hatte auch gehofft, dass er David verzeihen würde, vor allem, weil die beiden sich doch in den letzten Tagen so überaus nah gekommen waren. Aber scheinbar hatte die die Verschmelzung sämtlicher Gedanken und Gefühle keine positive Auswirkung auf die gegenseitige Sympathie.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter.

„Das muss es nicht." Er wich nicht vor ihrer Berührung zurück, aber er hieß sie auch mit keiner Geste willkommen. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es ihm selbst leid tut."

„Severus...", seufzte Tamara. „ich verstehe ja, dass du wütend bist, aber bitte, mach nichts Unüberlegtes."

„Nein", entgegnete Snape, „ich werde überlegen."

Dieser Aussage beruhigte Tamara nicht im Mindesten. „Kannst du ihm nicht einfach verzeihen, dass er tat, was er für richtig hielt, auch wenn er im Unrecht war?", fragte sie ohne viel Hoffnung, auf Verständnis zu treffen.

„Vielleicht überlege ich mir sogar das...", sagte Snape. Tamara sah ihn verblüfft an. „Wenn er mich um Verzeihung bittet. Was meinst du, wie die Chancen stehen, dass er das tut?", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Schlecht!", gab Tamara unglücklich zu.

„Er ist ein arroganter Sack, dein David, und er ist so überzeugt von sich selbst, dass er Zweifel an der moralischen Qualität seines eigenen Handels gar nicht erst aufkommen lässt."

„Das ist jetzt übertrieben", verteidigte Tamara ihren Lehrmeister. „Und wenn ich dich an seiner Stelle um Verzeihung bitte... Wie stehen die Chancen, das dir das reicht?"

„Schlecht!"

„Das dachte ich mir", seufzte Tamara. „Dann bitte ich dich einfach, ihm nicht zu sehr zuzusetzen. Wird das etwas nützen?"

„Warum willst du denn Mann unbedingt beschützen?", fragte Snape barsch. „Ich denke, dass er das ganz gut alleine hinbekommt."

„Weil ich ihn... mag, sehr sogar", antwortete Tamara leise. „Und weil er gar nicht so hart im Nehmen ist, wie es oft den Anschein hat... aber das weißt du ja wahrscheinlich besser als ich."

„Du wirst es nicht schaffen, mir auf die Schnelle einzureden, dass ich David eigentlich ganz gut leiden kann", sagte Snape zynisch, „also spar dir den Text."

„Okay!" Tamara zuckte die Schultern und lächelte traurig. „Vermutlich sollte ich mich überhaupt nicht in eure Streitigkeiten einmischen, aber es ist wirklich verdammt schwierig, einfach nur zuzusehen."

„Ich weiß!", erwiderte Snape ruhig.

Tamara beschloss, es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Sie rutschte etwas nach vorne und stützte ihr Kinn auf die Brust ihres Geliebten. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast."

„Hatte ich denn eine Wahl?", erkundigte Snape sich ironisch.

„Die hat man doch immer", gab Tamara im selben Ton zurück, „zumindest... offiziell." Sie lächelte ihn an und strich mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seinen Bauch. „Danke für dein Vertrauen", sagte sie dann ernst. „Umso mehr, da ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, jemanden in deine Seele schauen zu lassen."

„Nachdem David durch jeden Winkel meines Geistes getrampelt ist, spielt das keine soooo große Rolle mehr", schnaubte Snape sarkastisch. Er zog die Luft zwischen die Zähne, als Tamaras Fingernägel sich in seine Seite krallten. „Teufelsweib", zischte er und packte sie an den Armen, um sie auf sich zu ziehen.

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten jetzt lieber ein bisschen schlafen", säuselte Tamara, als er seine Hände auf ihren Hintern wandern ließ und diesen genüsslich knetete.

Anstatt ihr zu antworten, hob er den Kopf um sie zu küssen und rieb sich gleichzeitig auffordernd an ihrem Schoß. „Willst du immer noch schlafen?", fragte er, als sie sich Minuten später etwas atemlos trennten.

„Schlafen? Was ist das?", gurrte Tamara.

xxx

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie aufbrachen, um in Sullivans Haus zurück zu kehren, konnte Tamara zusehen, wie Snapes Stimmung - die für seine Verhältnisse und angesichts der Tatsache, dass es früher Morgen war, sensationell entspannt gewesen war - sich immer mehr verschlechterte. Sie apparierten im Flur vor der Küche. Ein letzter Blick auf das verschlossene Gesicht ihres Geliebten, bevor sie auf die Suche nach den anderen gingen, machte Tamara klar, dass seine gestrige Bereitschaft, sich gedanklich mit der Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen, wirklich nur ihr gegolten hatte.

Im Wohnzimmer trafen sie auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. Während Snape nur ein Nicken zustande brachte, erwiderte Tamara lächelnd das höfliche ‚Guten Morgen' der Drei.

„Wo sind David und Lucius?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Sie sind noch nicht aufgetaucht", sagte Hermine, in deren Tonfall ein dezenter Vorwurf mitschwang, „...obwohl Mister Sullivan uns für neun Uhr hierher bestellt und ausdrücklich auf Pünktlichkeit bestanden hat."

„Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich." Tamara runzelte die Stirn.

Sie wurden abgelenkt, von dem Signalton, der Ankömmlinge im Gebüsch vor dem Haus ankündigte, woraufhin Snape hinaus ging, um die Besucher zu befreien.

„Vielleicht sind Mister Sullivan und Mister Malfoy ja noch nicht wach", ergänzte Harry mit kaum verhohlenem Genuss Hermines Antwort.

„Die hatten ja immerhin eine schwere Nacht", gab Ron grinsend seinen Senf dazu.

Mehr automatisch als gewollt schwenkte Tamaras Blick zu der Anrichte, auf der die Karaffen standen. Sie seufzte leise, als sie den Whiskybestand tatsächlich als, im Vergleich zum Vortag deutlich dezimiert einstuften musste.

„Die beiden haben sich ganz schön zugedröhnt", bestätigte Potter süffisant ihre Beobachtung. „Nur leider waren wir nicht zu der Party eingeladen."

„_Verpfeift euch! _würde ich sogar als ausgesprochen ausgeladen bezeichnen", sagte Ron und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

„Nun... vermutlich war es eh wesentlich gesünder, sich zu verpfeifen, so wie David gestern drauf war", meinte Tamara schulterzuckend.

„Ich hätte ihnen so gerne einige Fragen zu dem Dämonsfeuer gestellt", murmelte Hermine.

„Dazu bekommst du sicher noch Gelegenheit", erwiderte Tamara und verscheuchte den Gedanken, wie es wohl ausgegangen wäre, wenn dieses wissbegierige Mädchen wirklich Gelegenheit bekommen hätte, zwei Whisky in sich hinein schüttende Schwarzmagier auszuquetschen.

„Auf jeden Fall geben die Beiden schöne Vorbilder ab", meinte Potter bissig.

„Wer gibt ein schönes Vorbild ab und warum?", fragte plötzlich eine strenge Stimme. McGonagall war neben dem Kamin appariert und sah Harry nun in Erwartung einer Antwort an.

Tamara warf dem jungen Mann einen bittenden Blick zu.

„Mister Sullivan", antwortete Harry, „weil er so viel Erfahrung hat."

„Da haben sie sicher Recht, Mister Potter", sagte McGonagall. „Und wo ist der Herr mit der vielen Erfahrung?"

„Er müsste eigentlich gleich kommen", sagte Tamara. „Ich werde mal nachsehen, wo er bleibt."

Als sie sich umdrehte und auf die Tür zuhielt, stieß sie beinahe mit Malfoy zusammen, der gerade schwungvollen Schrittes das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er hielt sie an den Armen fest, um sie vor einem etwaigen Sturz zu bewahren. „David wird gleich da sein", flüsterte er ihr dabei ins Ohr. „Lass ihm noch ein paar Minuten, ich habe ihn gerade erst aufgeweckt."

Tamara zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte unauffällig. Lucius war absolut nichts von einem etwaigen nächtlichen Alkoholexzess anzusehen – er wirkte gepflegt wie immer, war glatt rasiert und seine Haare saßen perfekt... außerdem roch er unglaublich gut. Ob die jungen Leute da nicht doch etwas übertrieben hatten?

Malfoys Rat befolgend, ließ Tamara sich Zeit, die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinaufzusteigen, wo sich Sullivans Schlafzimmer befand. Sie blieb kurz stehen, um Lupin und Shacklebolt zu begrüßen, die gefolgt von Snape zur Hintertür hereingekommen waren.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Snape Tamara, nachdem die beiden anderen im Wohnzimmer verschwunden waren. „Hat er dich wieder mal rausgeschmissen?", schob er leicht süffisant hinterher.

„ER ist noch gar nicht erschienen", beschied ihm Tamara. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu ihm."

„Den Weg kannst du dir sparen", sagte Snape und wandte sich ab, um ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Und tatsächlich... als Tamara sich wieder umdrehte, kam Sullivan schon die Treppe herunter. Sein Aussehen bestätigte den Bericht über die angebliche ‚Party' viel eher – er war blass, unrasiert und der verkrampften Mimik nach, hatte er Schmerzen. Tamara blieb stehen und ließ ihn näher herankommen, ehe sie ihn ansprach. „Hallo David! Bist du... krank?"

„Geh mir aus dem Weg", knurrte er sie an.

„Deine Stimme klingt, als hättest du sie verdammt gründlich in Single Malt eingelegt", teilte Tamara ihm mit, ohne seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Was du nicht sagst." Sullivan war stehen geblieben und blickte nun ungnädig aus eng zusammen gekniffenen, leicht geröteten Augen auf sie herab.

„Und du siehst aus wie ein Vampir", ließ Tamara ihn mit einem lieblichen Lächeln wissen.

„Vielen Dank auch - und jetzt mach Platz!" Er schob sich an ihr vorbei.

„Du solltest dringend etwas gegen deinen Kater tun, ehe du dich unter Minervas Katzen-Augen begibst", sagte Tamara süffisant und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter.

„Schlauschwätzerin!" Sullivan drehte sich um und sah seine Schülerin entnervt an. „Das Zeug gegen den Kater steht da drin", er zeigte auf die Wohnzimmertür, „direkt neben dem Whisky. Das werde ich wohl kaum unauffällig hinkriegen."

Tamara zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn nach schräg oben. _„Accio__ Potio Curare Condulesco!"_, murmelte sie. Man hörte eine Tür im Obergeschoss aufschlagen und kurz darauf schwebte eine Flasche mit bräunlichem Inhalt von oben herunter, direkt in Tamaras Hand. „Darf ich dir etwas von meinem eigenen Vorrat anbieten?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Du hast einen eigenen Anti-Kater-Trank", sagte Sullivan und nickte anerkennend, was seinem Kopf jedoch seiner Mimik nach gar nicht gut tat. „Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können", fügte er tadelnd hinzu.

Tamara entkorkte die Flasche und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Danke!" Er nahm zwei große Schlucke, schüttelte sich und reichte ihr den Rest zurück.

„Lässt du mich dafür dabei sein, wenn es jetzt gleich zur Sache geht?", fragte Tamara, nachdem sie die Flasche wieder hatte verschwinden lassen.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, dich auszuschließen", sagte Sullivan.

Tamara rümpfte die Nase. „Mist! Dann hätte ich mir ja was anderes als Gegenleistung wünschen können."

„Zu spät!", beschied ihr Sullivan, dem es schon erheblich besser zu gehen schien. „Komm jetzt!"

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, zogen sie die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Sullivan, dessen Stimme nun fast wieder normal klang. „Bitte entschuldigt die Verspätung. Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen."

McGonagall sah ihn kritisch an. _‚Und dieses Etwas war wohl wichtiger als Rasieren_...', sagte ihr Blick.

Hermine kam mit einem Tablett voller Tassen herein. „Ich habe Tee und Kaffee gemacht", sagte sie. „Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung, Mister Sullivan."

„Aber natürlich! Vielen Dank, dass Sie das übernommen haben, Miss Granger", sagte der Hausherr und warf Tamara einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Diese verdrehte die Augen und verzog sich auf einen Stuhl neben Snape, nachdem sie sich eine Tasse genommen hatte.

„Nun...", ergriff McGonagall das Wort, nachdem jeder mit einem heißen Getränk versorgt war, „wir müssen besprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen werden, nachdem wir gestern so erfolgreich waren." Sie sah in die Runde und nahm mit jedem kurz Blickkontakt auf. „Ich erwarte eure Vorschläge."

„Ich werde Riddles Hauptquartier einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Sullivan. „Zwar können uns weder Severus noch Lucius sagen, wo es liegt, weil ein starker Zauber das nachhaltig verhindert, aber dank unseres kleinen Experimentes... und Severus' Bereitschaft, auch ungewöhnliche Opfer zu bringen, wenn es nötig ist...", sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Snape hinüber, dessen einzige Reaktion in einem verächtlichen Zucken der Mundwinkel bestand, „...bin ich schätzungsweise in der Lage, dorthin zu apparieren. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, wo es liegt, spüre ich genau, wo ich hin muss. Ich weiß, wie es dort aussieht und wie es sich...", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „...wie es sich anfühlt. Wenn das gelingt, muss ich nur noch sehen, dass ich diesen Ort lebend wieder verlassen kann, dann werde ich herausfinden, wo ich bin und folglich auch, wie wir alle dort hingelangen können. Genial wäre es natürlich, wenn niemand etwas von meiner Anwesenheit bemerkt. In dem Fall wäre die Bagage nicht gewarnt, und uns bliebe etwas mehr Zeit, unseren Angriff vorzubereiten, der dann eine richtig schöne Überraschung werden könnte. Wie ich hörte, Sie sind im Besitz eines erstklassigen Tarnumhangs Mister Potter...?"

„Du willst doch nicht etwa ganz alleine dort hin, David?", fragte McGonagall nach, ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte.

„Doch Minerva!", entgegnete Sullivan entschieden. „Für Severus und Lucius – die einzigen von uns, die ebenfalls selbstständig dorthin apparieren könnten – ist das Risiko zu groß. Sie sind Riddle zu vertraut. Lucius und ich haben das gestern Abend bereits erörtert und wir waren uns einig darüber, dass die Schutzbanne um das Haus mittlerweile sicher so modifiziert sind, dass sie die biologische Signatur der beiden sofort erkennen würden."

„Ist das so...?", sagte McGonagall skeptisch und sah zu Malfoy hinüber, der ihren Blick mit einem glatten Lächeln erwiderte.

„Natürlich ist das so!", sagte Snape ungeduldig. „Es würde vermutlich keine zwei Sekunden dauern, bis wir kampfunfähig - und eventuell zu handlichen Paketen verschnürt – vor den Füßen des Lords landen würden. Direkt hinein apparieren kommt für uns nicht in Frage."

„Was denkt ihr...besteht eine Chance, die Banne von außen zu knacken, oder ein Schlupfloch zu entdecken, wenn David herausgefunden hat, wo das Hauptquartier liegt? ", erkundigte sich Shacklebolt.

„Durchaus", antwortete ihm Malfoy. „Wir sind mit der Denkweise die dahinter steckt vertraut und ich würde mal davon ausgehen, dass der Lord derart überzeugt von seinen überragenden Fähigkeiten ist, dass er es nicht für nötig hält, seine Taktik hier zu ändern."

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie meinen Tarnumhang UND mich mitnehmen, Mister Sullivan?", fragte Harry in die darauf folgende, nachdenkliche Stille hinein.

„Das wäre extrem hirnverbrannt", erwiderte Sullivan barsch. Auch bei den anderen fand Harrys Vorschlag keine Zustimmung.

„Sie werden dringend im Finale gebraucht, Mister Potter", sagte Snape finster. „Ich dachte, das hätten Sie mittlerweile kapiert. Ihre Ambitionen, sich vorher umbringen zu lassen, mögen zwar ehrenhaft sein, sie sind aber auch reichlich uneffektiv."

Schweigend und ohne Snape anzusehen zuckte Harry die Schultern, bevor er mit einem ‚dann macht doch was ihr wollt'-Blick die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich werde alleine gehen!", sagte Sullivan. „Alles andere wäre ein weiteres unnötiges Risiko und damit Blödsinn."

„Und wenn etwas schief läuft?", fragte Tamara leise.

„Dann geh auch nur ich drauf und niemand sonst", entgegnete Sullivan ohne Zögern. „Aber ich habe noch nicht vor, abzutreten, also mach dir keinen Kopf darüber", fügte er hinzu, als er die betretene Miene seiner Schülerin sah. „Überlassen Sie mir nun Ihren Tarnumhang für diesen Ausflug zu den Todessern, Mister Potter?"

„Ja, selbstverständlich Sir!", antwortete dieser brummig.

„Gut!" Sullivan wandte sich an Snape und Malfoy. „Wann ist eurer Meinung nach der beste Zeitpunkt?"

„Bei Tageslicht", schlug Malfoy vor. „Wenn du einen Tarnumhang trägst, brauchst du keine Dunkelheit und das leichte Flimmern des Appariervorgangs ist bei Sonnenlicht kaum zu sehen. Außerdem kannst du dich besser orientieren, wenn du raus kommst."

Snape nickte zustimmend.

„Okay – die Sonne scheint, also werde ich es gleich nachher versuchen", sagte Sullivan, „...und hoffen, dass sie auch dort am Himmel steht... wo immer das auch sein mag."

xxx

Es war Tamara anzusehen, wie sehr es ihr zusetzte, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Sullivan ließ zwar zu, dass sie ihn umarmte, drückte sie aber nur ganz kurz und befreite sich dann wieder. „Ich werde nicht lange weg sein", sagte er leise. „Kümmere dich einstweilen um unsere Gäste... und sieh zu, dass sie nicht im ganzen Haus rumlatschen, okay?", fügte er ironisch hinzu. Tamara nickte stumm und mit feuchten Augen.

Auch McGonagall hatte ganz offensichtlich einen Kloß im Hals, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedete. Um die Sache nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen, brummte Sullivan ein „Bis später" in die Runde und hüllte sich dann in den Tarnumhang um gleich darauf zu apparieren.

Der Ort, an dem er sich Sekunden später wieder materialisierte, sah genauso aus, wie er es in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen hatte – ein verwilderter Garten mit einem alten Herrenhaus darin, das auf den ersten Blick einen verlassenen Eindruck machte – und tatsächlich schien auch hier die Sonne. Sullivan war im hinteren Teil des Grundstücks appariert, nahe dem ehemaligen Dienstboteneingang, aber durch einige Bäume und Büsche davon getrennt.

Es war niemand zu sehen und bis auf vereinzeltes Vogelgezwitscher auch nichts zu hören. Geradezu anheimelnd friedlich schien das Haus in der warmen Vormittagssonne zu dösen.

Nachdem Sullivan sich überzeugt hatte, dass sein Körper völlig von Potters Tarnumhang verdeckt war, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Haus.

Natürlich war das Risiko, die Tür zu öffnen zu groß – einmal, weil just in dem Moment, wenn sie sich wie von Geisterhand geführt bewegte, jemand hätte vorbeikommen können und natürlich auch, weil es sein konnte, dass sie mit einem Bann gesichert war und er einen Alarm auslösen würde, wenn ein Unbefugter sie berührte. Daher machte sich Sullivan zunächst daran, das Gebäude zu umrunden. Bei jedem Fester blieb er stehen und spähte ins Innere des Hauses, in der Hoffnung irgendjemand zu entdecken. Wenn ihm das nicht gelang, würde er wohl oder übel hinein gehen müssen, denn bevor er versuchte herauszufinden, wo dieses Grundstück lag, musste er überprüfen, ob die Todesser wirklich hier waren. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Voldemorts Anwesenheit zweifelsfrei festzustellen, doch diese Idee schien ihm vor Ort wesentlich weniger verlockend, als noch vor Kurzem.

Am dritten Fester wurde Sullivan fündig. Zwei Männer, die er nicht kannte und die er auch anhand Malfoys Beschreibungen nicht einordnen konnte, saßen in dem dahinter liegenden Raum – einer geräumigen Küche – am Tisch und aßen. Sie unterhielten sich dabei, aber da das Fenster geschlossen war, konnte Sullivan nicht hören, worüber. Einen Abhörzauber zu verwenden, erschien ihm zu riskant, da sehr wahrscheinlich jede Art von fremder Magie auffallen würde.

Das da drin konnten durchaus Todesser sein... oder auch ganz normale Zauberer, die zufällig dunkle Umhänge trugen. Er wartete eine Weile, aber es passierte nichts, was darüber Aufschluss gegeben hätte. Als die beiden ihr Mahl beendet hatten, verließen sie den Raum und Sullivan setzte seinen Weg um das Haus fort. Er hatte es schon fast umrundet, als seine Chance in Sicht kam – schräg über ihm, im zweiten Obergeschoß, befand sich eine Art Wintergarten, dessen Schiebefenster offen standen, und direkt davor ein Baum, von dem aus man mit ein bisschen Geschick dort hinüber steigen konnte.

Klettern mit Tarnumhang... darauf hätte er wirklich verzichten können, aber es kam natürlich nicht in Frage, dass er sich diese Einladung entgehen ließ. Er teilte den Umhang vorne, warf ihn über die Schultern nach hinten, sodass seine Arme und Beine frei waren, und begann, den Baum hinauf zu steigen, der zum Glück nicht all zu schwer zu bezwingen war. Das Klettern vom Baum zum Fenster gestaltete sich schon etwas schwieriger, aber auch das brachte er ohne Zwischenfälle hinter sich. Womit Sullivan allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sich in dem Wintergarten jemand aufhielt. In einem Liegestuhl, dessen Lehne flach nach hinten geklappt war, weshalb er auch von weiter unten nicht zu sehen gewesen war, lag der Todesser Yaxley. Er hatte den Kopf gehoben und blinzelte verschlafen in die Sonne. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas gehört und versuchte nun die Ursache dafür herauszufinden.

Sullivan, der kaum zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand, zog hastig den Tarnumhang über seine Gliedmaßen und hoffte, dass der Todesser noch nichts gesehen hatte. Als dieser seinen Kopf zu ihm drehte, sah Sullivan, was ihn wohl davor bewahrt hatte, entdeckt zu werden – eine schwarze Augenklappe zierte Yaxleys linke Gesichtshälfte. Sein unverdecktes rechtes Auge allerdings, huschte äußerst misstrauisch hin und her.

Das Schicksal war Sullivan behilflich, indem es just in diesem Moment einen Windstoß in den benachbarten Baum schickte, was einen der Zweige leicht gegen den Fensterrahmen schlagen ließ. Yaxleys Züge entspannten sich. Er lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wieder zurück und schloss sein Auge.

Sullivan wartete noch eine kleine Weile, dann begab er sich mit vorsichtigen kleinen Schritten quer durch den kleinen Raum, vorbei an Yaxleys Liegestuhl sowie an einigen ziemlich traurig aussehenden Topfpflanzen, und trat durch eine Glastür, die zum Glück offen stand, hinaus auf den Flur. Er ging weiter, bis er an eine Treppe gelangte. Dort verharrte er und lauschte. Einen Moment lang meinte er gedämpfte Stimmen von unten zu hören, allerdings so leise, dass er sich gleich danach nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie nicht doch nur seiner Einbildung entsprungen waren.

Aus Snapes Erinnerungen wusste er, dass der Raum, in dem sich Voldemort die meiste Zeit über aufhielt - ein Salon, der zwar abgewohnt, aber auf morbide Art noch immer prachtvoll wirkte - im ersten Obergeschoss lag. Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er wohl oder übel die Treppe benutzen.

Nah an der Wand entlang, immer nur den Rand einer jeden Stufe belastend, stieg er hinab. Das, was er befürchtet hatte, trat bereits nach wenigen Schritten ein – die Treppenstufe, auf die er trat, knarrte so laut unter seinem Gewicht, dass man es eigentlich im ganze Haus hören musste. Wieder verharrte er und wartete, doch niemand kam herbeigelaufen, um nach einem Eindringling zu suchen.

Mit nicht unerheblichem Herzklopfen brachte er die Treppe, die noch zwei weitere vorlaute Stufen aufzuweisen hatte, hinter sich. Glücklich, dass er nun auf einem alten, zerschlissenen Läufer weitergehen konnte, der seine Schritte dämpfte, setzte Sullivan seinen Weg fort.

Schon von weitem sah er die Flügeltüren des Salons am Ende des Flurs. Während Sullivan langsam darauf zuging und noch darüber nachdachte, ob er es wagen konnte, eine davon einen Spalt weit zu öffnen, erkannte er, dass er sich dieser Gefahr gar nicht stellen musste. Je näher er kam, desto mehr spürte er es – eine düstere, beängstigende Aura ging von diesem Ort aus und aufgrund seiner Einblicke in Severus' Bewusstsein wusste er, dass es Voldemort war, der diese verursachte.

Wie, um ihm diese Erkenntnis noch zu bestätigen, öffnete sich eine der Türen und ein junger, verängstigt wirkender Mann kam heraus. Wenige Sekunden lang konnte Sullivan den kahlen, grotesk verformten Schädel des dunkeln Lords erkennen und den Hinterkopf einer Frau mit langen dunklen Locken, vermutlich Bellatrix Lestrage, ehe sich die Tür wieder schloss.

Er wartete, bis die eiligen Schritte des jungen Mannes verklungen waren ehe er sich auf den Rückweg machte. Nun musste er nur noch das Haus verlassen, ohne erwischt zu werden.

Die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss sah ebenso alt aus, wie ihr Pendant ein Stockwerk höher. Sicher würde auch hier die eine oder andere knarrende Stufe auf ihn lauern. Einen Moment lang überlegte Sullivan, ob er eventuell lieber das Treppengeländer hinunterrutschen sollte, aber der Gedanke an die vermutlich unsanfte und ebenfalls nicht lautlose Landung ließ ihn von dieser Idee dann doch wieder Abstand nehmen.

Auch hier kam ihm letztendlich das Schicksal zu Hilfe – einen Stock tiefer trat der junge Mann, der vorhin aus dem Salon gestürmt war, mit einem Tablett in den Händen aus der Küche, durchquerte den Eingangsbereich und hielt genau auf die Treppe zu, die Sullivan hinunter musste. Ein Knarren der Stufen würde also nicht auffallen, solange er nicht länger für die Treppe brauchte, als der Todesser – was ein ziemliches Tempo verlangte – und es schaffte, dem anderen dabei nicht in die Quere zu geraten und nicht über den Tarnumhang zu stolpern. Zum Glück war der junge Mann so auf seine Aufgabe fixiert, dass er die Schuhspitzen, die auf der anderen Seite der Treppe an ihm vorbeihuschten nicht wahrnahm.

Aufatmend blieb Sullivan stehen, nachdem er schließlich heil unten angelangt war, und hörte zu, wie die Schritte des Todessers sich entfernten.

Kurz darauf stand er vor dem nächsten Hindernis – der Eingangstür, die hinaus in den Garten führte und leider wie erwartet nicht offen stand, um ihn ungehindert passieren zu lassen.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie mit einem Bann gesichert war, lag relativ hoch, zumindest hätte er das an Riddles Stelle so gemacht. Nachdem aber der alternative Weg hinaus an Yaxleys Nase vorbeiführte und mit einer weiteren Klettertour über den Baum verbunden war, bei der es unmöglich war, sich vollkommen unter dem Tarnumhang zu verbergen, beschloss Sullivan, das Risiko einzugehen.

Er wollte die Klinke weder mit dem Tarnumhang noch direkt mit seiner Hand berühren, für den Fall, dass ein Fremdkontakt der auslösende Faktor war, also sah er sich nach einem geeigneten Puffer um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein völlig eingestaubtes Deckchen, das unter einem dazu passenden, Blumentopf mit verwelktem Inhalt auf einem der Fensterbretter lag. Sullivan holte es und öffnete damit die Türe. Die Scharniere gaben ein leises Quietschen von sich und einen dadurch auf den Plan gerufenen Beobachter, hätte wohl nicht nur die offene Türe, sondern auch das über der Klinke hängende vergilbte Spitzendecken stutzig gemacht, aber es geschah nichts weiter.

Trotzdem beschloss Sullivan, sich nun so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er schloss die Tür von außen und brachte den Weg bis zum Gartentor eilig hinter sich. Auch hier kam das Deckchen noch einmal zum Einsatz und kurz darauf hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft – er stand draußen und noch immer ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass sein Besuch bemerkt worden war.

Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, wo er war. Die Straße, an deren Ende das Anwesen lag, führte in umgekehrter Richtung nach etwa hundert Metern in einen Wald hinein. Es war anzunehmen, dass in der näheren Umgebung keine anderen Häuser zu finden waren. Mit einem leisen Seufzer, aber im Grunde sehr zufrieden, machte er sich auf den Weg zu der vermutlich etwas weiter entfernten Nachbarschaft.

xxx

In Sullivans Haus hatte sich unterdessen die Gruppe der Wartenden in drei Gruppen gespalten – McGonagall war im Wohnzimmer mit Lupin und Shacklebolt ins Gespräch vertieft, nachdem sie sich von der Unversehrtheit ihrer drei Schüler überzeugt hatte, diese wiederum hatten sich in die Küche verzogen und Tamara war Snape und Malfoy auf die Veranda gefolgt.

„Hast du wirklich die halbe Nacht mit David gebechert, Lucius?", fragte Tamara, kaum dass sie sich dort auf den Korbsesseln niedergelassen hatten.

„Wer erzählt denn so was?", gab Malfoy unbekümmert zurück.

Snape, der von dem Bericht über das angebliche Saufgelage nichts mitbekommen hatte, sah seinen Freund mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und leicht angewiderter Mine an.

Tamara grinste. „Die Vögelchen haben es mir gepfiffen."

„Eventuell hätte David die Vögelchen nicht so rüde vertreiben, sondern mit einladen sollen", meinte Malfoy nachdenklich.

„Das hätte noch gefehlt, dass ihr Hermine und die Jungs da auch noch mit rein zieht", sagte Tamara tadelnd.

„Du hast dich also mit dem Alten verbrüdert?", fragte Snape.

„Wir haben uns blendend unterhalten", gab Malfoy unumwunden zu. „Das Gespräch war sehr aufschlussreich... und der Whisky wirklich von vorzüglicher Qualität."

„Na da gratulier ich doch", knurrte Snape.

„Was willst du Severus?", fragte Malfoy. Seine Stimme klang freundlich, aber es war ein Unterton darin, der den Angesprochenen eindeutig davor warte, sich weiter in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die ihn nichts angingen. „Du hast dich mit Tamara verkrümelt, die beiden Jungs sind langweilig und mit der kleinen Granger hätte ich – nachdem ich ja jetzt ein achtbares Ordensmitglied bin – sowieso nicht das machen können, wonach mir durchaus der Sinn gestanden hätte, also blieb nur noch David übrig. Dass er dir scheinbar wieder mal ans Bein gepinkelt hat, bedeutet ja wohl hoffentlich nicht, dass ich ihm stellvertretend für dich beleidigt sein muss."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Snape eisig. „Aber ich hoffe du verstehst auch, dass mich der Gedanke an ein whiskygetränktes und noch dazu aufschlussreiches Gespräch zwischen euch beiden nicht gerade begeistert."

Malfoy setzte ein annähernd reumütiges Gesicht auf. „Falls dir das etwas bringt – er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Potter von deiner Verbindung zu Lily erzählt hat... na ja – wenigstens ein bisschen."

„Das bringt mir absolut nichts", bellte Snape.

„Okay!" Malfoy hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr."

„Das hattest du ohnehin versprochen, du Verräter", brummte Sullivans Stimme aus dem Nichts schräg hinter Tamara, die daraufhin mit einem erschreckten Quietschen aufsprang, über Malfoys ausgesteckte Beine fiel und unsanft auf dessen Schoß landete.

„Man sollte nicht über Menschen reden, die einen Tarnumhang haben", murmelte der Blonde gepresst.

„Zumindest nicht über solche, die einen Tarnumhang dazu verwenden, ihre Verbündeten auszuspionieren", fügte Snape zynisch hinzu, „obwohl sie angeblich so etwas wie ein Gewissen besitzen."

„Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, als ich euch drei da sitzen sah", sagte das Nichts scheinbar wenig berührt von dieser Kritik, ehe es sich den Tarnumhang herunterzog und Sullivan zum Vorschein kam.

„Verdammt, David!", maulte Tamara, die bereits wieder auf den Beinen war. „Musstest du mich so erschrecken?" Gleich danach wurde ihr bewusst, dass Sullivan – zumindest dem ersten Anschein nach - unversehrt von seiner gefährlichen Mission zurückgekommen war, und sie fiel ihm mit einem kleinen Freudenschrei um den Hals.

Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich noch ein wenig mehr. „Und? Warst du dort?", fragte er barsch.

„Ja!", antwortete Sullivan, der Tamaras Umarmung einen Moment lang erwiderte, ehe er sie sanft von sich schob. „Riddles Hauptquartier befindet sich im Norden Schottlands, mitten in der Pampa, südlich eines Kaffs namens Achvarasdal. Ich musste nicht mal lange durch die Gegend laufen, um das herauszufinden. Gleich die ersten Muggel, die mir begegnet sind – zwei reizende ortsansässige Damen, die auf Pilzsuche waren - gaben mir entscheidende Hinweise zur Orientierung. Die Todesser logieren in einem alten Herrenhaus, das schon seit Jahrzehnten verlassen ist und für das sich im Normalfall kein Mensch interessiert."

„Bist du sicher, dass es das richtige Haus war?", fragte Malfoy. „Die Vorstellung, dort einzufallen und auf völlig unbescholtene Bürger zu treffen, hat zwar einen gewissen Unterhaltungsfaktor, aber gemessen am Aufwand..."

„Ich war nicht nur davor, sondern IN dem Haus", unterbrach ihn Sullivan, „und ich habe Riddle gesehen."

„Oh... gut!", sagte Malfoy erfreut.

„Ist deine Anwesenheit bemerkt worden?", fragte Snape.

„Nein!", erwiderte Sullivan. „Zumindest nicht soweit ich es mitbekommen habe."

„Sogar sehr gut", ergänzte Malfoy.

„Dann lasst uns mal reingehen und mit den anderen besprechen, wie wir seiner dunklen Lordschaft das ohnehin hässliche Licht auspusten", sagte Sullivan aufgekratzt. Er legte Tamara den Arm um die Schulter, als sie ins Haus gingen... und wenngleich er wahrnahm, was dies mit Snapes Miene anrichtete, ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken.

xxx

_tbc_


	32. Chapter 32

_Huhu liebe Leser! Ich hab mich beeilt und trotzdem ist es ein langes Kapitel geworden. Viel Spaß dabei._ :)

_An Kim: Vielen lieben Dank für das Review! :)_

xxx

**Kapitel 32 – Sullivans Plan **

„Dann ist es also soweit", sagte McGonagall leise, nachdem Sullivan ihnen von seinem erfolgreich verlaufenen, heimlichen Besuch in Voldemorts Hauptquartier berichtet hatte.

„Ja!", bestätigte Sullivan. „Und wir haben eine gute Chance, da rein zu kommen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind geradezu lächerlich."

„Der Lord neigt zwar manchmal zur Überheblichkeit", bestätigte Malfoy, „was dazu führen kann, dass er Gefahren unterschätzt, aber wir sollten uns nicht zu sehr darauf verlassen."

„Ich bin ganz sicher, dass da noch ein paar Überraschungen auf uns warten", brummte Snape. Er wandte sich Sullivan zu. „Dass du da in einem Stück wieder heraus gekommen bist, ist zwar... erfreulich, heißt aber nicht, dass es beim nächsten Mal auch gut geht."

Sullivan, der mutmaßte, dass Snape sich auch an einem ganz anderen Ausgang erfreut hätte, zuckte die Schultern. „Da will ich dir nicht widersprechen."

„Was wir ebenfalls nicht unterschätzen sollten, ist die Kampfkraft der Todesser", sagte Shacklebolt. „Falls es uns nicht auf Anhieb gelingt, in das Haus vorzudringen und sie regelrecht zu überrennen – wenn sie es schaffen, sich dort zu verschanzen, haben wir schlechte Karten."

„Das ist richtig", pflichtete Lupin bei. „Wenn wir nicht schnell genug sind, können wir auch gleich wieder abziehen."

„Sie sind doch einfach dorthin appariert, Mister Sullivan", sagte Harry. „Warum sollten wir das nicht alle können, nun, nachdem wir wissen, wo das Haus ist."

„Eine gute Frage, Mister Potter", sagte Sullivan. „Möglich, dass wir das könnten, aber doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Ich schätze, dass ich nur dorthin apparieren konnte, weil mir eben nicht bewusst war, wo das Grundstück liegt."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Harry irritiert und Ron machte ein passendes Gesicht dazu.

„Das kommt daher, weil Sie wieder mal im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst haben, Potter", sagte Snape herablassend. „Erklären Sie es ihm, Miss Granger."

Hermine schluckte. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, dass Snape sie benützte, um Harry zu beschämen, allerdings nicht unangenehm genug, um mit ihrem Wissen hinterm Berg zu halten. „Es liegt vermutlich ein _Nescire Inscripto_-Zauber auf dem Anwesen", sagte sie. „Eigentlich ist es dann nicht mehr möglich, dorthin zu apparieren, es sei denn, die Kenntnis über den Ort ist nur im Unterbewusstsein gespeichert und damit nicht direkt abrufbar. Jeder, der versuchen würde, dort hinein zu apparieren, indem er sich die Adresse bewusst macht, würde scheitern. Auf welche Art, hängt von der Fantasie dessen ab, der den Fluch ausgesprochen hat", ergänzte sie mit gerümpfter Nase, „aber nachdem wir es mit Todessern zu tun haben, ist sie sicher nicht besonders human."

„Das haben Sie sehr schön erklärt, Miss Granger", lobte Sullivan.

Harry, der sich scheinbar daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Hermine auf diese Weise beeindruckte, nickte ihr mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln zu, während Ron sie ansah, als wäre ihm das alles auch nach jahrelanger Freundschaft mit ihr noch nicht geheuer.

„Das heißt also, ihr drei könnt jetzt auch nicht mehr hinein, weil euch die Lage des Hauses nun bewusst ist?", fragte Tamara nach. „Würde es denn wieder funktionieren, wenn man diese Erinnerung löscht?"

„Ja, das müsste gehen", sagte Sullivan. „Diese Option bleibt uns immer noch, wenn uns nichts Besseres einfällt, aber wir werden sicher einen Weg finden."

„Was meinst du, David...", fragte McGonagall, „wie nah kommen wir an das Haus ran, ohne aufzufallen?"

„Schwer zu sagen", erwiderte Sullivan. „Es ist zwar von Wald umgeben, sodass wir kaum gesehen werden dürften, ehe wir nicht wirklich nahe ran gehen, aber was sonst noch an Schutzmaßnahmen besteht, kann ich nicht sagen. Als ich mich von dem Haus entfernte, ist nichts passiert – zumindest nichts, das mir aufgefallen wäre – aber das kann durchaus anders sein, wenn man sich nähert."

„Durch welche Banne war das Haus gesichert, als ihr dort noch ein und ausgingt?", fragte Shacklebolt an Snape und Malfoy gewandt.

„Durch keine, die wir mitbekommen hätten", antwortete Snape ihm. „Der Lord hat dieses Haus ausgesucht und sich selbst um die Sicherheit gekümmert."

„Es ist, soviel ich weiß, nie jemand dort eingedrungen", ergänzte Malfoy. „Die wenigen Fremden, die dort ankamen, taten das unfreiwillig, in Begleitung von Todessern, und keiner von denen hat das Grundstück wieder verlassen... zumindest nicht lebend."

Hermine wurde blass und die beiden Jungs starrten den blonden Aristokraten, der so lässig über Mord sprach, feindselig an.

„Danke Mister Malfoy!", sagte McGonagall schneidend. „Was denkst du, womit wir rechnen müssen, Severus?"

„Eher mit nichts, was geläufig ist und mit viel schwarzer Magie", sagte Snape.

„Mad Eye kennt sich doch mit Schutzbannen bestens aus", meinte Lupin nachdenklich, „und mit schwarzer Magie vermutlich ebenfalls."

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Sullivan. „Seine Kenntnisse werden sicher hilfreich sein."

Snape, der von der Aussicht, mit Moody zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, offensichtlich nicht sehr angetan war, verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns in etwa fünfhundert Meter Entfernung von dem Haus sammeln", sagte Sullivan, „und damit meine ich alle Ordensmitglieder und sonstige zuverlässige Mitstreiter, die wir auftreiben können. Danach sollte eine kleine Gruppe versuchen, eventuelle Schutzmaßnahmen rund um das Haus außer Kraft zu setzen. Wenn's nach mir geht, setzt sich diese Vorhut aus Lucius, Alastor und mir selbst zusammen... außer ihr habt eine bessere Idee."

Snape warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ich halte es für immens wichtig, dass du bei Mister Potter bleibst, Severus", fuhr Sullivan fort. Nun sah ihn auch noch Harry böse an. „Wie du heute schon so treffend bemerkt hast, brauchen wir ihn unbedingt, wenn es ans Eingemachte geht", führte Sullivan weiter aus, „und dass Riddle in erster Linie ihm an den Kragen will, macht nun mal besondere Vorkehrungen nötig."

„Schon gut!", knurrte Snape. „Ich übernehme das Babysitten."

Die Empörung, die vorher schon Malfoy gestreift hatte, traf nun voll auf den Tränkemeister.

„Verdammt, Severus!", schnaubte McGonagall. „Ich habe diese überflüssigen Bosheiten so satt."

„Du ahnst nicht, wie leid mir das tut, Minerva", erwiderte Snape trocken.

„Würdest du bitte fortfahren, David?", sagte McGonagall müde.

„Na ja – wenn wir sicher sind, dass wir rein kommen, geben wir euch allen Bescheid und dann geht's los", sagte Sullivan. „Oder wir werden bemerkt, die Todesser stürmen raus und DANN geht's los... je nachdem. Und das war's eigentlich schon. Da kaum abzuschätzen ist, was uns erwartet, werden wir viel improvisieren müssen."

„Der Plan hat den Vorteil, dass keiner Schwierigkeiten haben wird, ihn sich zu merken", stellte Malfoy ironisch fest. „Ich hätte da noch ein Angebot im Vorfeld: Wenn ich einige meiner Erinnerung an dieses Haus in ein Denkarium lege, kann sich wer mag, schon mal ein wenig orientieren. Das könnte vor Ort sehr nützlich sein. Vielleicht wäre Severus ja auch bereit, ein paar Erinnerungen beizusteuern...?"

„Ja sicher – auf ein paar Leute mehr, die in meinen Erinnerungen rumstolpern, kommt's nun auch nicht mehr an", stimmte Snape zu.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Shacklebolt. „Ich fände es beruhigend, wenigstens zu wissen, wie es dort aussieht."

Sie unterbrachen die Runde, bis Sullivan ein Denkarium herangeschafft hatte. Als sowohl Malfoy, als auch Snape und zuletzt auch noch Sullivan ihre silbrig glitzernden Gedankenfäden dort abgelegt hatten, duplizierte Letzterer den Inhalt des Denkariums, wonach die drei Männer die Erinnerungen wieder in ihren Geist aufnahmen.

Anschließend bekamen die Anderen Gelegenheit, sich das Ergebnis anzusehen. McGonagall machte den Anfang, gefolgt von Shacklebolt. Lupin ließ Tamara den Vortritt und nach dieser trat Harry an das Denkarium. Der junge Mann sah dabei ebenso unangenehm berührt aus, wie Snape verärgert wirkte. Sullivan, der die beiden beobachtete, spürte instinktiv woran sie dachten – an die Erinnerung, in die Harry vor einiger Zeit heimlich eingetaucht war – die Erinnerung, die Snape unbedingt vor dem Jungen hatte verbergen wollen.

Nachdem auch Hermine und Ron sich kundig gemacht hatten, wie es in Voldemorts Hauptquartier aussah, wurde das unterbrochene Gespräch fortgesetzt.

„Wann soll's denn losgehen?", fragte Lupin.

„So bald wie möglich", erwiderte Sullivan. „Je länger wir warten, desto mehr können Riddle und seine Bande noch anrichten. Es hängen Existenzen... wenn nicht gar Leben davon ab, dass wir schnell handeln."

„Ein wenig Zeit werden wir schon brauchen, um alle zusammenzutrommeln und uns auf den Angriff vorzubereiten", meinte McGonagall.

Sullivan nickte. „Morgen?"

Die Alten Dame schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Das ist zu früh!"

„Dann eben Übermorgen", seufzte Sullivan.

McGonagall sah ihn unglücklich an.

„Es hat keinen Zweck, das auf die lange Bank zu schieben, Minerva", sagte Sullivan sanft. „Wirklich vorbereiten kann man sich auf so einen Angriff ohnehin nicht und langes Warten macht die Leute nur noch nervöser. Bringen wir es doch einfach hinter uns."

Nachdem niemand dieser Aussage widersprach, gab McGonagall schließlich nach. „Gut, also übermorgen. Um welche Zeit?"

„Ein, zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang", sagte Malfoy. „Da ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sie im Schlaf zu überraschen am höchsten."

„Gut! Also ungefähr um vier Uhr. Wer informiert die anderen?", fragte Sullivan.

„Remus? Kingsley? Würdet ihr das übernehmen?", fragte McGonagall.

Die beiden Angesprochenen stimmten dem zu und verabschiedeten sich, nachdem sie das Denkarium auf handliche Größe geschrumpft hatten, um es transportieren zu können.

Als sie gegangen waren, wandte sich McGonagall an ihre drei Schüler. „Ich würde euch zwar gerne mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, aber es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass ihr hier besser aufgehoben seid.

„Schon gut, Professor McGonagall", antwortete Hermine, auch stellvertretend für ihre Freunde. „Wir verstehen das."

„Du wirst dich doch gut um sie kümmern, David", wandte die alte Dame sich an Sullivan, „und sie ein wenig... vorbereiten, auf das was kommt?"

„Aber sicher Minerva", beruhigte Sullivan sie. „Wir alle werden uns um sie kümmern."

„Ach...?", murmelte Snape, während Malfoy mit verdächtig ironischer Miene nickte.

„Klar werden wir das", sagte Tamara energisch.

McGonagall, die Snape mit finsterem Blick fixierte, schien dadurch ein wenig versöhnt. „Ich verlasse mich darauf", sagte sie ernst. „Bis übermorgen dann..."

„Okay... wir treffen uns alle in einer Stunde hier und fangen gleich mal mit dem Vorbereiten an", sagte Sullivan nachdem Minerva disappariert war.

„Das wird sicher ein Spaß", erwiderte Malfoy süffisant.

„Freut mich, dass du so motiviert bist", gab Sullivan schmunzelnd zurück.

„Wenn Sie meinen, dass ich mich von Ihnen oder einem von denen spaßeshalber durch die Gegend fluchen lasse, liegen sie falsch", sagte Potter grimmig.

„Es liegt mir fern, so etwas zu meinen, Mister Potter", erwiderte Sullivan ruhig. „Aber Sie werden mir sicher zustimmen, dass wir Ihnen um einiges an Erfahrung und Können voraus sind und dass es Ihnen nicht schaden wird, noch etwas dazuzulernen."

„Ich werde da sein", sagte Hermine und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick von Harry ein.

„Ich auch", sagte Ron, allerdings erst, als Hermine ihm aufordernd ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte.

„Schön!", meinte Sullivan. „Mister Potter?"

„Ja doch", knurrte Harry. „Natürlich komme ich auch."

„Severus?"

„Selbstverständlich werde ich zum Heldennachhilfeunterricht erscheinen", antwortete Snape in einem Ton, der viel zu höflich im Vergleich zu seinen sonstigen Umgangsformen wirkte. „Aber vorher hätte ich dich gerne noch mal gesprochen, David – unter vier Augen."

„Jederzeit", erwiderte Sullivan.

„Jetzt!", sagte Snape.

Malfoy machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Türe, die irgendwo zwischen Einladung und Davonscheuchen lag, und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Nachwuchszauberer auf sich, welche interessiert dem unterschwellig aggressiven Wortwechsel zwischen Snape und Sullivan gefolgt waren.

„Was würdest du von Tee halten?", wandte sich Malfoy an Tamara, nachdem die Drei den Raum verlassen hatten. Er nahm ihren Arm, hakte ihn bei seinem unter und geleitete die Zaudernde mit sanftem Nachdruck hinaus.

„Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, die beiden alleine zu lassen", teilte sie ihm flüsternd mit.

„Das geht aber nicht anders", flüsterte Malfoy zurück. „Deine Augen wären Nummer fünf und Nummer sechs, also...", er schloss die Türe hinter sich, „...musst du auf der Stelle unter vier Augen mit mir Tee trinken, da sind sie dann eins und zwei."

„Worum geht's?", fragte Sullivan knapp, als sie allein waren, und wandte sich zu Snape um. Noch in derselben Sekunde wurde er von einem Fluch aus Snapes Zauberstab, mit dem dieser aus ein paar Schritt Entfernung auf seine Brust zielte, nach hinten geschleudert und mit dem Rücken unsanft gegen die Wand gepresst. „Sehr beeindruckend", krächzte Sullivan, als seine Lungen wieder genug Luft dafür übrig hatten.

„Vielleicht solltest du den Umstand nutzen, dass du dich noch bewegen kannst, und ebenfalls deinen Stab ziehen", sagte Snape kalt.

Sullivan sah ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann griff er in seinen Umhang. Als er seinen Zauberstab herausholte, richtete er ihn in eindeutig passiver Haltung auf den Boden, um ihn schließlich – den Arm weit von sich gestreckt – fallen zu lassen.

„Willst du nicht einmal versuchen, dich zu wehren?", spie Snape, in dessen Planung diese Verweigerung eindeutig nicht passte, ihm wütend entgegen.

„Bist du wirklich zu feige, dich ohne deinen Zauberstab mit mir auseinander zu setzen?", fragte Sullivan schneidend.

„Du spekulierst doch nur darauf, dass ich keine Greise verprügle", knurrte Snape.

„Komm her und versuch es", gab Sullivan im selben Tonfall zurück.

„Das ist lächerlich!", blaffte Snape ihn an. Er ging einen Schritt vor und fegte den am Boden liegenden Zauberstab mit dem Fuß aus dem Weg. Ein paar Sekunden lang fixierte er seinen Gegner, der sich von der Wand abgestoßen hatte und ihn mit verächtlichem Blick maß, während er auf ihn zukam, dann warf Snape seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls zur Seite.

Sullivan löste seinen Umhang und Snape tat es ihm gleich. Sie standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an.

„Sagst du mir vorher wenigstens noch, worum es geht?", fragte Sullivan.

Snape funkelte ihn zornig an. „Du hast mit Potter gesprochen – über Dinge, die nur mich etwas angehen."

„Das war verdammt noch mal nötig!", schnaubte Sullivan. „Du hattest Gelegenheit, es selbst zu tun, aber du hast es ja vorgezogen, dich aus dem Staub zu machen."

„Wer gibt dir das Recht, zu entscheiden, was nötig ist?", zischte Snape. „Wer gibt dir das Recht, so etwas von mir zu fordern? Du hast das Vertrauen, das ich dir bei der Gedankenverschmelzung zwangsläufig entgegenbringen musste, skrupellos missbraucht, weil du vermutlich der Meinung bist, über den Regeln der Fairness zu stehen, die für jeden anderen gelten... du beschissener, impertinenter Wichtigtuer." Er machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne und kam dem Älteren, der keinen Zentimeter zurückwich, damit bedrohlich nahe.

„Mag schon sein, dass ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe", erwiderte Sullivan, „aber schwierige Situationen erfordern nun mal innovative Lösungen und man kann dabei nicht immer Rücksicht auf die Gefühle Einzelner nehmen. Ich war – und ich bin noch immer – der festen Überzeugung, dass es wichtig ist, Potter die Wahrheit zu sagen, also habe ich es in Kauf genommen, deine Rechte zu verletzen. Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer deswegen bist, aber im Ernst... musst du wirklich so ein Theater machen... wegen ein bisschen verletzten Stolzes? Und meist du wirklich, dass JETZT der richtige Zeitpunkt für Vergeltung ist? Noch bevor wir gemeinsam gegen den verfluchten Riddle antreten?"

„Wenn du übermorgen drauf gehst, habe ich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu", konterte Snape bissig.

„Na schön!", blaffte Sullivan los. „Dann fang schon an, Arschloch!"

Sie gingen fast gleichzeitig aufeinander los. Snapes Schlag streifte Sullivan nur, da der alte Mann erstaunlich behände auswich und sich nach vorne schmiss. Er prallte auf Snapes Schulter und brachte diesen damit aus dem Gleichgewicht um gleich darauf einen seiner Füße mit einem Tritt wegzufegen. Schon im Fallen ergriff Snape Sullivan am Arm und riss ihn mit zu Boden. Der alte Zauberer, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zuoberst landete, rollte sich sofort zur Seite, konnte aber Snapes Ellenbogen nicht ausweichen, der unsanft in seinen Rippen landete.

Snape war zuerst wieder auf den Füßen und schlug seinen Gegner die Faust ins Gesicht, ehe der noch richtig in die Senkrechte kam. Allerdings schaffte Sullivan es noch, Snape am Kragen zu packen und riss ihn mit nach hinten. Ein Fuß in dessen Magengrube gesetzt, schleuderte er den Tränkemeister in einem nahezu senkrechten Salto über sich hinweg, wonach er krachend rücklings auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Sullivan wurde selbst von dem Schwung mitgerissen, überschlug sich und landete schwer atmend und auf allen Vieren neben Snape, der ebenfalls nach Luft schnappte. Just in dem Moment, als der alte Zauberer sich aufrichten wollte, packte Snape ihn an den Haaren und drückte seinen Kopf schwungvoll nach unten, sodass er mit der Stirn auf den Dielenbrettern aufschlug. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte Sullivan sich nach vorne und landete mit dem Kopf in Snapes Unterleib. Von dem daraus resultierenden schmerzerfüllten Keuchen beflügelt, und vor allem, weil der andere seine Haare wieder losgelassen hatte, schaffte Sullivan es, sich rittlings auf Snape zu schwingen und ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen, was er jedoch gleich darauf bereute, da dieser den Schwung der Bewegung ausnutzte, um Sullivan von sich herunter zu stoßen.

Erneut war es Snape, der sich schneller wieder aufgerichtet hatte, da er seinem Gegner aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes in punkto Beweglichkeit klar überlegen war. Er ging auf Sullivan los, als dieser es gerade mal auf die Knie geschafft hatte. Sein harter Schlag mit dem Handrücken ließ die Lippe des alten Mann aufplatzen und brachte ihn bedrohlich ins Schwanken, doch er schaffte es, nicht erneut zu Boden gehen und sogar wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, ehe Snape erneut angriff. Diesmal wich Sullivan zurück, was dem Schlag des Tränkemeisters die Wucht nahm. Gleich darauf riss der Ältere sein Knie hoch und traf Snape, der noch vom Schwung seines eigenen Angriffs nach vorne taumelte, in den Bauch. Der Getroffene krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen und Sullivan hieb ihm von oben die Handkanten in den Nacken.

Snape kippte nach vorne und riss Sullivan mit um. Der alte Zauberer stieß keuchend die Luft aus den Lungen, als Snape auf seinem Brustkorb landete. Er versuchte, den anderen loszuwerden, schaffte es aber nicht. Snape indessen, der seinen Vorteil erkannte, rappelte sich hoch und bekam es sogar fertig, sich auf einen von Sullivans Armen zu knien, sodass dieser nur noch den anderen freihatte, um sich gegen die Flut von Schlägen zu wehren, die nun auf ihn einprasselten. Snape hörte erst auf, als Sullivan es fertig bekam, ihn mit dem Knie so heftig am Rücken treffen, dass er für einen Moment keine Luft mehr bekam.

Sullivan nützte die Gelegenheit, um mit seiner freien Hand nach Snape zu schlagen. Er erwischte ihn an der Schläfe, was zwar Snapes Aufschrei nach sehr schmerzhaft zu sein schien, aber nicht ausreichte, um den Feind aus seiner überlegenen Position zu bringen. Was Sullivan allerdings damit geschafft hatte war, den Jüngeren vor Zorn so rasend zu machen, dass ihm endgültig der Gaul durchging.

Snapes Hände legten sich schraubstockartig um Sullivans Hals und so sehr dieser auch versuchte, sich aus dem Würgegriff zu befreien, die kräftigen Finger des Tränkemeisters ließen nicht locker.

„Hör auf, Severus! Du bringst mich um!" Snape brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass er diese Worte nur in seinem Kopf hörte und dass Sullivan gar nicht mehr fähig war, etwas anderes, als ein ersticktes Röcheln von sich zu geben.

Augenblicklich lockerte Snape seinen Griff und nahm seine Hände schließlich weg, zuerst ganz langsam, als müsse er sich zwingen, sein Tun zu beenden, bis seine Arme plötzlich kraftlos herunterfielen, als wäre jegliche Anspannung aus seinen Muskeln gewichen.

Er beobachtete, wie Sullivan hektisch nach Luft rang. Als er sicher war, dass der alte Zauberer weiteratmen würde, schob Snape sich von ihm herunter und ließ sich neben ihm in Rückenlage auf dem Boden plumpsen.

Beide starrten sie nach oben an die Zimmerdecke. Für eine Weile war ihr zunächst noch angestrengt keuchendes und dann immer ruhiger werdendes Atemholen das einzige Geräusch im Raum, bis Sullivan schließlich das Schweigen beendete.

„Das war knapp", krächzte er heiser.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich mich dafür entschuldige", zischte Snape.

„Ich entschuldige mich", sagte Sullivan leise, „für den Vertrauensbruch, den du mir zurecht vorwirfst."

Snape, der glaubte sich verhört zu haben, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und begegnete dem Blick des Älteren.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch", fuhr Sullivan fort. „Ich würde es ganz genau wieder so machen, weil ich sicher bin, dass es auf einer anderen Ebene richtig war, aber es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich durch mein Verhalten verletzt habe."

Snape, von dieser unerwarteten Erklärung reichlich verblüfft, sah ihn stumm an.

„Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung, Severus", sagte Sullivan mit leiser Ungeduld.

„Das höre ich", brummte Snape, „aber erstens kann ich kaum fassen, was ich da höre und zweitens weiß ich noch nicht, ob es reicht."

„Mehr habe ich nicht zu bieten", seufzte Sullivan und startete einen ersten Versuch sich aufzurichten, was in einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck und einem ebensolchen Stöhnen endete.

Snape kam zwar ebenfalls nicht ohne Mühe, aber dennoch weitaus leichter wieder auf die Beine. Er trat vor den mittlerweile sitzenden Sullivan und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ist das ein Friedensangebot oder haust du mir gleich mit der anderen eine rein?", erkundigte dieser sich skeptisch.

„Das überlege ich mir noch", entgegnete Snape mürrisch.

„Wenn ich nicht hier unten übernachten will, werde ich es wohl riskieren müssen." Sullivan ergriff die dargebotene Hand. Snape zog ihn hoch und ließ ihn danach sofort los. „Danke!", murmelte Sullivan.

Snape hob die beiden Zauberstäbe auf und reichte Sullivan den seinen. „Vielleicht hättest du es doch lieber damit versuchen sollen", sagte er spöttisch.

„Nachdem ich das Vergnügen schon einmal hatte, in den Genuss deiner magischen Spezialfoltermethoden zu kommen, war mein Verlangen nach einer Wiederholung nicht sehr ausgeprägt", gab Sullivan zurück.

„Du hättest dich auch gleich entschuldigen können, anstatt mich zu einer Schlägerei herauszufordern", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Sullivan, „aber das hätte deiner Wut kaum Abbruch getan und mir war lieber, du lässt sie gleich an mir aus, als nachher an Potter."

Severus Miene vereiste. „Was du mir alles zutraust", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Gib dem Jungen bitte eine Chance, Severus", entgegnete Sullivan ernst. „Die Aufgabe, vor der er steht ist fürchterlich genug für ihn. Mach es ihm nicht noch schwerer, mit deiner ständigen Verachtung. Er war doch nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld, dass seine Mutter sich für seinen Vater entschieden hat."

„Ich kann ihn auch ganz unabhängig davon nicht leiden", brummte Snape verdrießlich.

„Niemand verlangt, dass du ihn leiden kannst", Sullivan verdrehte die Augen, „aber etwas mehr Neutralität müsste doch drin sein."

„Vielleicht...", sagte Snape, „falls er es schafft, mir nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen."

„Er geht dir doch schon auf die Nerven, wenn er nur atmet", seufzte Sullivan.

„Stimmt!"

Sullivan schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Vielleicht überdenkst du das noch mal, bis wir uns hier wieder treffen..."

„Natürlich tue ich das." Snape lächelte kurz und ganz offensichtlich unecht. Er beobachtete den alten Zauberer dabei, wie er den Raum einer kurzen Musterung unterzog und unter leisem Murmeln den Zauberstab schwang, um verräterische Spuren ihrer Auseinandersetzung zu tilgen. „Ich verschwinde dann mal", sagte Sullivan, als er damit fertig war.

Snape wies mit einer sarkastisch anmutenden Höflichkeitsgeste auf die Tür, um dem Älteren den Vortritt zu lassen.

„Mir ist gerade nicht nach Treppensteigen... und auch nicht nach Begegnungen, mit wem auch immer", sagte Sullivan. „Bis später!" Er disapparierte vor Snapes Augen.

Dieser befand die Idee spontan für gut und beschloss ebenfalls zu apparieren... direkt in das Bad, das an Tamaras Schlafzimmer anschloss, um sich wieder in einen vorzeigbaren und vor allem unverdächtigen Gesamtzustand zu bringen, ehe er auf irgendjemand traf.

xxx

Tamara hatte das Zusammensein mit Malfoy genossen. Obwohl es ihr nicht gelungen war, den Gedanken abzuschalten, dass Severus und David sich im Wohnzimmer vermutlich gerade stritten, hatte das Teetrinken mit dem charmanten, gut aussehenden Mann, der außerdem noch ein wohltuend aufmerksamer Gesprächspartner war, sie weitgehend entspannt.

Nun war sie auf dem Weg hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Es hatte sie ein wenig beruhigt, dass sie keine verdächtigen Geräusche hinter der Wohnzimmertür vernommen hatte, als sie im Flur kurz stehen geblieben war, um zu lauschen. Entweder lag ein Schallschutzzauber auf dem Raum, oder der Zoff war schon wieder vorbei - eine Erklärung, die ihr eindeutig mehr zusagte.

In ihren Räumlichkeiten angekommen, ging sie direkt ins Badezimmer. Sie bürste ihre Haare, während ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders waren. Wie verlief wohl die Sache zwischen David und Severus... und was würde sie nachher bei den Übungsstunden erwarten, die ihr Lehrmeister für sie alle angesetzt hatte?

Das typische flirrende Geräusch eines aktiven Appariervorgangs direkt hinter ihr ließ Tamara herumfahren und instinktiv zu ihrem Zauberstab greifen, den sie aber sofort wieder senkte, als sie erkannte, dass es Severus war, der dort Gestalt annahm.

„Hallo...", sagte sie noch, kurz bevor ihre Augen kugelrund wurden. „Das... glaub ich einfach nicht". Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Ihr habt euch... geprügelt?" Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, ehe sie die nächste Schlussfolgerung zog. „Sieht David genauso aus... oder noch schlimmer?"

Snape trat vor den Spiegel und betrachtete einen Moment lang stirnrunzelnd sein lädiertes Gesicht. „Schlimmer!", sagte er dann entschieden.

Als Tamara daraufhin eilig das Badezimmer verlassen wollte, hielt er sie am Arm fest. „So schlimm nun auch wieder nicht."

„Lass mich los!", zischte sie wütend. „Du hast also einen alten Mann geschlagen? Ich hoffe, du bist stolz drauf."

„Er hat mich praktisch dazu genötigt", erwiderte Snape unwirsch. „Und eigentlich ist es höchst erstaunlich, wie gut er sich dabei gehalten hat", fügte er anerkennend hinzu.

„Du eingebildeter Sack!"

„Hey – das war immerhin ein Kompliment", ereiferte sich Snape.

„David gibt Unterricht in Verteidigung ohne Magie", klärte Tamara ihn mit zornig funkelnden Augen auf.

„Ach was...? So einen Muggelkram bringt er seinen Schülern bei?", fragte Snape und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das erklärt allerdings, warum er für sein Alter noch so erstaunlich ungebrechlich ist." Er sah Tamara vorwurfsvoll an, als sie sich losmachte und ihm kräftig in die Schulter boxte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich das nächste Mal lieber mit mir anlegen", fauchte sie. „Ich bin nämlich gut in diesem Fach."

„Schau einer an...", entgegnete Snape spöttisch. „Wenn das mal nicht vorzüglich zu deiner Veranlagung zum Stänkern passt."

Tamara ließ ihn stehen und stürmte hinaus. Als Snape die Tür des Schlafzimmers zu krachen hörte, wandte er sich seufzend seinem Spiegelbild zu und machte sich daran, die Blessuren zu beseitigen, die er sich zugezogen hatte.

Er war gerade mal damit fertig geworden, als Tamara auch schon zurückkam. „Und?", fragte Snape, ins Schlafzimmer tretend, wo sie sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. „Lebt er noch und wenn ja, was hat er dir gesagt."

„Dass ich verschwinden und mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern soll", sagte Tamara mürrisch.

„Was für eine Überraschung! Hat er dich überhaupt rein gelassen?"

„Nein!" Tamara hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Bist du okay?", fragte sie spröde.

„Ja!", erwiderte er. „Das heißt... wenn das ein willkommener Anlass für dich ist, mich wieder schlagen zu wollen, hab ich doch eher noch ein wenig Kopfschmerzen."

„Blödmann!", sagte sie, aber es klang eher müde als angriffslustig.

Snape ging vor ihr in die Hocke und legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er ohne jede Spur von Sarkasmus. „David packt das schon. Dass wir aneinander geraten war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es ist passiert und jetzt ist es vorbei... erstmal."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich mich bei dem Gedanken fühle, dass du dich mit ihm geprügelt hast", sagte Tamara leise.

„Dann erzähl es mir", antwortete Snape nach kurzem Zögern.

„Es ist als ob du meinen Vater geschlagen hättest."

„Nun mach mal einen Punkt!" Snape erhob sich und setzte sich neben sie. „Er ist dein Lehrmeister... und dein Freund, aber das ist dann doch ein Unterschied..."

„Er ist wie ein Vater für mich", beharrte Tamara.

„Du warst mit dem Kerl in der Kiste", erwiderte Snape bissig, „und er ist weit davon entfernt, nur väterliche Gefühle für dich zu hegen."

„Das ändert nichts!"

Snape erhob sich, ging die paar Schritte bis zum Fenster, machte kehrt und kam wieder zurück, um schließlich vor Tamara stehen zu bleiben. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen", sagte er. „Wenn David sich mir gegenüber weiterhin so anmaßend verhält, werde mir das auch in Zukunft keinesfalls bieten lassen – nicht weil er ein sturer alter Dickschädel ist und auch nicht, weil du ihn... gern hast."

Tamara sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann nickte sie. „Ich glaube, das kann ich verstehen", sagte sie ruhig, „...sehr gut sogar."

Snape bedachte sie mit leiser Verwunderung. „Danke!" Er streckte die Hand aus und strich sanft über ihre Wange. „Ich werde versuchen, so gut es geht mit ihm auszukommen."

Tamara lächelte zaghaft. „Das ist eigentlich schon mehr, als ich erwartet hatte... und ich hoffe, dass David sich genauso bemüht."

„Er hat sich übrigens bei mir entschuldigt", ließ Snape sie wissen.

„Im Ernst?", fragte Tamara erstaunt.

„Ja! Aber erst nachher."

„Sturer alter Dickschädel...", murmelte Tamara.

xxx

Alle fanden sich pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit im Wohnzimmer ein. Sullivan verwandelte den Raum mit ein paar routinierten Zaubersprüchen in den Übungsraum, den er auch sonst für seinen Unterricht benutzte, nur dass er diesmal die Größe verdreifachte.

„Fangen wir an", sagte er dann auffordernd. „Ich bin ein bisschen... erschöpft, darum werde ich mich zunächst zurückhalten und euch nur zusehen." Tamara warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu, den ihr Meister vollkommen ignorierte. „Außerdem geht es auf diese Weise besser auf", fuhr er fort. „Drei Anfänger und drei mehr oder weniger Fortgeschrittene – das passt doch wunderbar." Er wandte sich an Snape, Malfoy und Tamara. „Sucht euch jemand von den jungen Leuten als Partner aus."

„Miss Granger", rief Malfoy, während sein Freund noch damit beschäftigt war, die Mundwinkel verächtlich nach unten zu ziehen. „Ron", sagte Tamara fast ebenso eilig.

Snape sah die beiden, die ihm das eingebrockt hatten, mit schmalen Augen an und Harry tat genau dasselbe.

„Sehr schön", bemerkte Sullivan nicht ganz ironiefrei.

Hermine schien ebenfalls nicht ganz glücklich mit dieser Zusammensetzung zu sein, bemühte sich aber um eine neutrale Miene, während Ron, der wohl der Ansicht war, es am besten getroffen zu haben, ein fast unverschämt zufriedenes Gesicht machte.

„Okay... welche Art von Flüchen werden uns wohl hauptsächlich erwarten, wenn es uns gelingt, in Riddles Hauptquartier einzudringen?", fragte Sullivan, an den Zauberernachwuchs gewandt.

„Heimtückische?", schlug Ron vor.

„Das auch", sagte Sullivan lächelnd, „...obwohl die besten dieser Sorte, sicher von unserer Seite ausgehen werden, nachdem Severus auf selbiger steht."

Harry, der wohl vermutete, dass er nachher noch zu Übungszwecken mit solchen Flüchen konfrontiert werden würde, bekam es tatsächlich fertig, nach dieser Aussage noch finsterer dreinzuschauen.

„Tödliche Flüche", sagte Hermine. „Oder zumindest solche, die uns kampfunfähig machen."

„Richtig", erwiderte Sullivan. „Und darum ist Schnelligkeit die wichtigste Sache in so einem Kampf. Ob es nun mangels anderer Optionen ein Schild ist, den ihr erschafft, oder im günstigeren Fall ein Gegenfluch – ihr müsst beides fertig bringen, ehe ihr tot seid."

„Klingt einleuchtend", sagte Ron mit belegter Stimme.

„Ja, Mister Weasley", meinte Sullivan gut gelaunt. „Manche Dinge sind weniger kompliziert, als man glaubt. Es gibt ein paar einfache Übungen, um die Reaktionsfähigkeit zu trainieren und genau das werdet ihr jetzt mal versuchen. Tamara – ihr fangt an."

Die Angesprochene bedeutete Ron, der nun schon etwas weniger zuversichtlich wirkte, ihr in die Mitte des Zimmers zu folgen. Sie nahmen auf Sullivans Geheiß etwa zehn Schritte voneinander entfernt Aufstellung. Tamara lächelte Ron an, dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst. Eine Sekunde später hatte sie sich in eine Todesserin mit Umhang und Maske verwandelt und Ron fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

Noch während der junge Mann ein stummes ‚Boa ey' mit den Lippen formte, hob auch Sullivan noch einmal den Zauberstab und der Teil des Raumes, in dem die beiden Kontrahenten standen, verwandelte sich in etwas, das alle mühelos als eines der Zimmer in Voldemorts Versteck identifizieren konnten. „Los geht's!", sagte Sullivan und nickte der frischgebackenen Todesserin auffordernd zu, die im nächsten Moment auf wundersame Weise verschwand.

Mit gehetztem Blick sah Ron hin und her. Als Tamara plötzlich links von ihm hinter einem Sessel auftauchte und auf ihn feuerte, wirbelte er herum und bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Schild zusammen, an dem ihr Fluch brach und sich in viele gleißende, sich schlängelnde Fäden zerteilte.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Ron misstrauisch, als Tamara den Fluch abbrach und die Fäden verschwanden.

„Das wollen Sie nicht herausfinden, glauben Sie mir Weasley", antwortete Sullivan an ihrer Stelle. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt mal erklären, was Sie alles falsch gemacht haben und wie Sie sich verbessern können."

xxx

Eine Viertelstunde später, nachdem Tamara Ron kreuz und quer durch den Übungsraum gejagt hatte, brach Sullivan die Trainingssequenz ab. „Schön, Mister Weasley, das war gar nicht so schlecht. Zuletzt haben Sie deutlich flotter reagiert, als am Anfang, aber Sie müssen unbedingt daran arbeiten, auch einmal in die Offensive zu gehen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit dazu ergibt."

„Okay, Mister Sullivan", keuchte Ron, der zwar unversehrt, aber extrem außer Puste war.

Tamara ließ Umhang und Todessermaske verschwinden und klopfte dem jungen Mann aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Snape hatte den Kampf beobachtet, im Gegensatz zu Sullivan und Malfoy allerdings ohne dabei irgendeinen Kommentar zum Geschehen abzugeben. Als Tamara sich nun zu ihm gesellte, nickte er ihr anerkennend zu. „Du bist gut geworden. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie grauenhaft deine Leistungen anfangs waren, als du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist."

„Ich hatte zwei fantastische Lehrer", erwiderte Tamara lächelnd.

„Miss Granger... Lucius...", sagte Sullivan einladend. Er veränderte die magisch erschaffene Kulisse in ein anderes Zimmer von Riddles Haus, das er in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

Die Beiden traten in die Mitte des Raumes, wo Malfoy kurz den Kopf neigte, um der jungen Frau etwas zuzuflüstern, dann wandten sie sich voneinander ab und marschierten in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen, als wäre es ein Zaubererduell, das sie vor sich hatten.

Hermines Augen blitzten erzürnt, als sie sich nach einigen Schritten wieder umdrehten, während Malfoys Gesicht ein vergnügtes Lächeln zierte.

Gleich darauf feuerte er den ersten Fluch lässig und ohne auf erkennbare Weise zu zielen aus der Hüfte ab. Der gleißende, blaue Blitz aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs traf trotzdem exakt die Mitte des Schildes, den Hermine eilends erschuf. Eine Weile schien es, als würde der Schildzauber Malfoys Angriff standhalten, dann änderte der Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab die Farbe und zerfaserte sich am Ende in mehrere dünne Fäden, die begannen, sich langsam aber sicher durch den Schild zu bohren.

Hermine starrte zwei Sekunden lang auf die heran kriechende Gefahr, dann entschied sie sich. Mit einer Rolle seitwärts brachte sie sich vor dem roten Blitz in Sicherheit, der im selben Augenblick, als ihr Schild zusammenfiel, knapp über sie hinweg schoss, und feuerte von schräg unten auf Ihren Gegner.

Malfoy reagierte sofort mit einem abwehrenden Zauber, der so heftig auf den von Hermine traf, dass diese – noch immer rücklings auf dem Boden liegend – durch den entstehenden Druck auf dem glatten Parkett nach hinten geschoben wurde. Als die junge Frau erkannte, dass sie aus dieser Position nichts ausrichten konnte, stieß sie sich ab und rollte seitwärts weg, während des Rollens immer wieder neue Flüche auf Malfoy abfeuernd, bis sie schließlich hinter einem großen Sofa landete, das einigermaßen Schutz bot.

Auch Malfoy ging derweilen in Deckung und als Hermine kurz darauf vorsichtig über die Lehne des Möbelstücks spähte, konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken.

„Brauchen Sie Unterstützung, Miss Granger?", erkundigte sich Sullivan.

„Nein – ich denke nicht", kam ihre Stimme gedämpft hinter dem Sofa hervor, „aber unbedingt Feedback... nachher."

„Das bekommen sie selbstverständlich", erwiderte Sullivan. „In aller Ausführlichkeit – Sie alle Drei bekommen das und nicht nur von mir, sondern auch von Professor Snape und Mister Malfoy."

Letzterer, eventuell animiert von der Nennung seines Namens, tauchte aus seinem Versteck auf, setzte das Sofa, hinter dem Hermine kauerte in Brand und läutete damit auf spektakuläre Weise die nächste Runde des Kampfes ein.

xxx

Einige Zeit später, nachdem Sullivan die Kontrahenten aufgefordert hatte, sämtliche Angriffe einzustellen, schritten beide hocherhobenen Hauptes, wenn auch mit etwas ramponiertem äußeren Erscheinungsbild, über das Schlachtfeld, das sie in desolatem Zustand zurückließen.

„Sie haben sich wirklich außergewöhnlich gut gehalten, Miss Granger", meinte Sullivan anerkennend. Hermine antwortete mit einem müden Lächeln auf sein Lob.

„Was hast du vorher zu ihr gesagt?", fragte Tamara währenddessen flüsternd Malfoy, der sich zu ihr gesellt hatte.

„Das war nur ein wenig... Animation", gab dieser ebenso leise zurück.

„Und welcher Art?"

„Ich habe nur erwähnt, dass ich versuchen würde, ihr die Kleider wegzuhexen", erklärte Malfoy.

„Lucius!" Tamara sah ihn strafend an. „Das hast du aber nicht wirklich versucht, oder?"

„Neiiiin!"

„Ganz sicher nicht?"

„Höchstens zwei, drei Mal."

„Du bist unmöglich!", zischte Tamara, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zurück zum anderen Ende des Zimmers, das Sullivan erneut verändert hatte, damit Snape und Harry dort gegeneinander antreten konnte, wozu er sie nun aufforderte.

„Ich denke, auch du kannst es dir getrost schenken, dich in einen Todesser zu verwandeln", sagte der alte Zauberer leise zu Snape, während Harry schon vorausgegangen war. „Dein Anblick dürfte auch so furchterregend genug für den Jungen sein."

„Umso besser", gab Snape trocken zurück, ehe er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte.

Dem Beispiel ihrer Vorgänger folgend, nahmen die beiden einige Meter voneinander entfernt Aufstellung.

Harry schleuderte schon den ersten Fluch heraus, als Sullivans Aufforderung zum Beginn noch nicht ganz verklungen war. Snape konterte ebenso schnell und äußerst massiv. Der Fluch, der aus seinem Zauberstab auf den jungen Mann zuschoss, riss diesen von den Beinen und ließ ihn unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlagen.

„Sie denken immer noch viel zu laut, Potter", sagte Snape kühl.

„Wäre es im Bereich des Möglichen, dass du dich ein bisschen zurückhältst, Severus?", fragte Sullivan giftig. Er ging zu Harry, der sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt hatte und Snape hasserfüllt anstarrte.

„Denkst du, dass der dunkle Lord sich übermorgen zurückhält, wenn Potter ihm gegenübersteht?", fragte Snape gelangweilt.

„Wenn du ihn vorher umbringst, werden wir das nie erfahren", knurrte Sullivan. „Sie müssen Ihren Geist verschließen, Junge", sagte er leise zu Harry. „Solange er weiß, welcher Fluch kommt und was Sie sonst noch planen, können Sie sich genauso gut gleich ergeben."

„Ich kann es nicht", sagte Harry gepresst.

„Sie haben nicht gelernt, ihren Geist zu verschließen?" Sullivan sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Nein!"

„Wer zum Teufel war Ihr Lehrer?", fragte Sullivan. „Ich nehme doch an, Dumbledore hat Wert darauf gelegt, dass Sie, der Sie diese Fähigkeit mehr als alle anderen brauchen, sich diese auch aneignen?"

„Ja, das hat er, aber... es ging schief..."

In diesem Moment fiel es Sullivan wie Schuppen von den Augen. Snape, war es gewesen, der dem Jungen Okklumentik hatte beibringen sollen, ein Unterfangen, das bereits nach wenigen Stunden beendet gewesen war, nachdem Potter seinen Kopf unbefugt in das Denkarum seines Professors gesteckt hatte.

„Und Sie haben keine Notwendigkeit gesehen, sich einen anderen Lehrer zu suchen, nachdem er Sie rausgeschmissen hat?", fragte Sullivan kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie wissen davon...?", fragte Harry unbehaglich.

„Als wäre ich dabei gewesen", sagte Sullivan.

„Oh..."

„Geht's jetzt weiter, oder willst du erst noch ein Stündchen mit unserem Helden plaudern?", bellte Snape, der mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Ausgangspunkt stehen geblieben war.

„Gleich!", erwiderte Sullivan, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „Ich werde Sie jetzt unterstützen, Mister Potter, und später werden Sie von mir lernen, wie Sie Ihren Geist vor Zugriffen schützen können."

Harry nickte und schon den nächsten Satz hörte er nur noch in seinem Kopf. _‚Ich werde Professor Snape nun ein paar Gedanken schicken, die ihn von Ihrem Vorhaben ablenken, während Sie sich einen hübschen Fluch ausdenken und ihn möglichst schnell loswerden. Alles klar?'_

‚_Ja!'_

Sullivan begab sich zurück zu den anderen Zuschauern. „Es kann weitergehen", sagte er zu Snape.

Der alte Zauberer dachte intensiv an ein Feld voller Sonnenblumen, während Harry den Zauberstab hochriss und einen recht gelungenen _Stupor_ auf Snape abfeuerte.

Der Tränkemeister hatte keine Mühe, den zur Verteidigung notwendigen Schildzauber zu erschaffen, aber seine Abwehr war diesmal weit davon entfernt, Harry von den Füßen zu reißen.

„Sonnenblumen?", fragte er argwöhnisch, noch während er den Schild aufrecht erhielt und versuchte, weiter in den Geist seines Gegners einzudringen. In diesem Moment kam Leben in die bis dahin still dastehenden Sonnenblumen. Ihre Köpfe schienen sich in kleine Einzelteile aufzulösen, die nun auf ihn zukamen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Snape klar wurde, dass es tausende von Heuschrecken waren... im Landeanflug auf ihn.

Dieser Augenblick der Irritation genügte, um Harry eine neue Chance wittern zu lassen. Er brach den _Stupor _ab, sprang zur Seite, um den Druck des Schildes nicht abzubekommen und feuerte mehrere Flüche auf Snape ab, während er sich beeilte, hinter einer Säule in Deckung zu gehen, deren Original im Eingangbereich des Todesserhauptquartiers zu finden war.

Snape konterte mit einer Salve von Gegenflüchen, von denen zwei nur um Haaresbreite an Harrys Kopf vorbeirasten. Die zuvor gleichgültige Miene des Tränkemeisters hatte sich in eine ziemlich wütende verwandelt, was weniger an Harrys Aktion lag, als daran, dass Snape bei seinem erneuten Versuch, in dessen Geist vorzudringen, gerade eben auf Sullivan gestoßen war.

„Warum kommst du nicht selbst her, wenn du unbedingt mitmischen willst, David?", blaffte er Sullivan zwischen zwei Flüchen an.

„Ich verhindere lediglich, dass du Mister Potter beim Denken zuhörst", versicherte dieser, „ansonsten helfe ich ihm kein bisschen."

„Na klar!", schnaubte Snape, der sich im Gegensatz zu Harry nicht in Sicherheit brachte, sondern sich an die Verfolgung seines Feindes machte.

Harry schlug sich wacker – er flüchtete von einer Deckung zur nächsten und tat sein Bestes, um sich gegen Snapes Angriffe zu verteidigen, während Sullivan weiterhin seinen Geist beschützte und dem Tränkemeister in nahezu experimentell anmutender Weise verschiedenste Bilder als Ablenkung vorsetzte.

Irgendwann - der alte Zauberer probierte gerade aus, welche Reaktion ein Bild von Lily Potter hervorrufen würde - hatte Snape schließlich genug. Er zog einen zweiten Zauberstab – Voldemorts Zauberstab – und fuchtelte einen Moment lang gegengleich mit beiden in der Luft herum. Im Zusammenspiel mit seinem wilden Blick und dem energischen Gesichtsausdruck, sah dies aus, als wäre er ein Dirigent, der sein Orchester zu Höchstleistungen animieren wollte, was die Zuschauer einen Augenblick lang schmunzeln ließ.

Der Effekt dieser Aktion, brachte das Amüsement jedoch schon in der nächsten Sekunde zum Erliegen. Aus den Spitzen beider Zauberstäbe brach je eine Welle aus gleißendem Licht hervor, die rasant an Größe zunahm, während sie auf ihr Ziel zuraste – die eine auf Harry, die andere auf Sullivan.

Während Harry es nicht schaffte, sich hiergegen zu verteidigen und von dem gewaltigen Druck mitsamt dem Sessel, hinter dem er Zuflucht gesucht hatte, an die Wand gepresst wurde, brachte Sullivan es fertig, den Fluch zu stoppen, wenn auch in letzter Sekunde.

Ebenso schnell hatte Malfoy Tamara und Hermine gepackt und sie aus der Schusslinie gezogen. Ron der mit offenem Mund neben Sullivan stehen geblieben war, starrte gebannt auf den magischen Schild des alten Zauberers, der immer noch von dem Zusammenstoß mit Snapes Fluch zitterte.

Mit einer letzten zackigen Bewegung beider Zauberstäbe beendete Snape die Vorstellung und steckte den erbeuteten Stab wieder weg, ehe er sich Sullivan zuwandte.

„Ich bin schon wieder beeindruckt", sagte dieser mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ich auch", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch. „Ein Heuschreckenschwarm... tztz... wie kannst du nur so furchtbar fies sein?"

„Hast du vielleicht was gegen die Viecher?", fragte Sullivan belustigt, während die anderen den Tränkemeister verständnislos ansahen.

„Ich schätze, du weißt sehr genau, wogegen ich etwas habe", erwiderte Snape, bevor er abdrehte und sich zum Erstaunen aller zu Harry begab.

„Noch alle wichtigen Teile dran, Mister Potter?", erkundigte er sich, als er vor dem jungen Mann stand, der sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel hatte fallen lassen.

„Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte Harry dumpf. „Sie sind sicher, dass ich nicht die geringste Chance gegen Voldemort habe, nicht war... Sir?", fügte er deprimiert hinzu.

„Wenn es rein um das Können ginge, hätten Sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance", erwiderte Snape ohne Zögern, „aber das ist nicht das Entscheidende. Die Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass Sie den dunklen Lord besiegen können, ist aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund entstanden. Worin das Geheimnis der Macht besteht, die Ihnen darin zugesprochen wird, ist mir nicht bekannt, aber Dumbledore hat fest daran geglaubt, dass sie existiert... und ich vertraue seinem Urteil."

Harry, sichtlich verblüfft, dass Snape mehrere Sätze hintereinander zu ihm sagte, ohne verletzend zu werden, sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer stumm an.

„Ich werde übermorgen, wenn wir das Hauptquartier des Lords angreifen, alles daran setzen, Sie so lange am Leben zu halten, bis Sie wissen, was zu tun ist", fuhr Snape fort. „Der Rest liegt dann in der Hand des Schicksals."

„Und wenn ich es nie erfahre", flüsterte Harry, „sondern einfach... versage und... sterbe?"

„Dieses Risiko gehen wir alle ein", sagte Snape streng. „Ist es Ihnen etwa zu hoch?"

„Nein!", antwortete Harry energisch. „Aber was ist dann mit Voldemort?"

Snape sah ihm in die Augen, ohne die bislang obligatorische Verachtung in seinen Blick zu legen. „Ich werde bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug versuchen, ihn zu töten", sagte er dann.

„Das ist gut... sehr gut", murmelte Harry.

xxx

_tbc_

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich mal wissen lasst, wer hier noch mitliest und wie's euch gefällt. _:)


	33. Chapter 33

_Hallo liebe Leser! Vorletztes Wochenende wurde ich durch ein Treffen der ganz besonderen Art - liebe Grüße an die ProfSnapeler_ :) _- vom Schreiben abgehalten, dadurch hat sich das Update wieder ein bisschen verzögert, aber nun geht's weiter._

_An Anna: Herzlichen Dank für dein Review. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. _:)

xxx

**Kapitel 33 – Der Überfall**

Am Abend vor dem geplanten Angriff auf Voldemorts Hauptquartier trafen sich nach etlichen Stunden des Übens und der Vorbereitung alle in der Küche. Sullivan versorgte seine Gäste mittels weniger, routinierter Zaubersprüche mit Essen und Getränken und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl am Kopfende des magisch verlängerten Tisches, der für den Hausherrn freigehalten worden war.

Wenig später, nachdem die meisten das Besteck bereits weggelegt hatten, wandte er sich an Snape, der – Zufall oder nicht – in größtmöglicher Entfernung am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Tafel Platz genommen hatte. „Und? Wart ihr erfolgreich?" Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Harry, der noch mit seinem Essen beschäftigt war, und gleich wieder zurück zu Snape, damit dieser nicht etwa auf die Idee kam, die Frage hätte gar nicht ihm gegolten.

Sullivan hatte den Abend zuvor und auch fast den ganzen Tag mit Harry verbracht und ihm beigebracht, seinen Geist zu verschließen, was dem Jungen nach einigen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten zuletzt tatsächlich ganz gut gelungen war. Danach hatte er ihn für einige Stunden Snapes Obhut überlassen, hauptsächlich damit Harry herausfinden konnte, ob seine neu erlernten Fähigkeiten auch dem Ernstfall standhielten, aber auch um den beiden Gelegenheit zu geben, über den morgigen Angriff zu sprechen, bei dem sie – wenn nichts dazwischen kam – zusammen bleiben würden bis zum Ende.

„Durchaus!", beantwortete Snape kühl die an ihn gerichtete Frage.

„Könntest du dich eventuell dazu durchringen, etwas ausführlicher zu werden?", fragte Sullivan nicht unfreundlich.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schien zuerst einige Sekunden lang zu überlegen, ob er sich durchringen wollte. „Es ist Mister Potter gelungen, mich einige Zeit lang zu blockieren, bei dem Versuch in seinen Geist einzudringen", sagte er dann. „Ein annehmbares Ergebnis würde ich mal sagen."

„Das möchte ich doch meinen", brummte Sullivan anerkennend. „Gut gemacht, Harry!"

Der junge Mann hob den Kopf und lächelte Sullivan kurz zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Gemüse zuwandte, in dem er schon seit einigen Minuten herumstocherte, ohne es zu essen.

„Und sonst?", wandte sich Sullivan erneut an Snape. „Habt ihr über den Angriff morgen gesprochen?"

Snapes Blick machte überdeutlich klar, dass ihm die Fragerei gegen den Strich ging. „Nein, über die nächste Quidditchsaison", knurrte er, bevor er sich zu einem genervten „Natürlich haben wir über morgen gesprochen" herabließ.

„Schön!", sagte Sullivan unbeeindruckt. „Falls Ihnen das Gespräch mit Professor Snape nicht aufschlussreich genug war, können Sie später gerne noch einmal zu mir kommen, Harry."

„Danke Mister Sullivan", sagte Harry und ließ offen, ob er auf das Angebot zurückkommen würde.

Der alte Zauberer nickte, bevor er sich an seine Schülerin wandte. „Und wie sieht's bei dir aus, Tamara?", fragte er mit dezenter Süffisanz. „Hast du auch so viel dazugelernt?"

„Oh ja!", entgegnete Tamara. „Du weiß ja, dass Severus mich trainiert hat und..."

„Nachdem er heute Morgen unüberhörbar energisch darauf bestanden hat, ebendieses höchstpersönlich zu tun, kam ich nicht umhin es zu bemerken", unterbrach Sullivan sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„... und ich bekam auch jede Menge sehr konkrete Anweisungen für morgen", beendete Tamara ihren Satz.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Zum Beispiel meinen Hintern immer schön aus der Schusslinie zu halten und Madam Lestrange möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen", meinte Tamara grinsend.

„Gute Anweisung!", bestätigte Sullivan, Snapes gelangweilte Miene mit einem verständnisvollen Blick streifend, und wandte sich dann an Hermine. „Wie ging es Ihnen heute, Miss Granger?"

„Sehr gut!", erwiderte Hermine und erzählte bereitwillig von den Fortschritten, die sie unter Malfoys Anleitung gemacht hatte.

„Und Sie hatten ausreichend Gelegenheit Fragen zu stellen?", erkundigte sich Sullivan, der am Vorabend Opfer von Hermines Wissensdurst geworden war.

„Ich war so frei, das Loch in meinem Bauch mit Kleidung zu kaschieren", antwortete Malfoy an ihrer Stelle und deutete auf seine Körpermitte.

Sullivan grinste.

„Ja, Mister Malfoy war so nett, mir alles zu beantworten", entgegnete Hermine leicht errötend.

„Und Sie waren auch zufrieden mit dem Training, Mister Weasley?", fragte Sullivan.

„Ja... klar", sagte der Rothaarige und zuckte die Achseln.

„Wurden auch Ihre Fragen ausführlich beantwortet?"

„Äh... da waren keine mehr übrig, die hatte Hermine schon alle erledigt", sagte Ron.

„Verstehe!", sagte Sullivan, dem jungen Mann zunickend, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit Malfoy schenkte. „Nun, Lucius...? Wie geht es dir nach dieser ungewohnten Herausforderung?"

„Ich fühle mich...", sagte Malfoy und zögerte dann, die Augen nach oben richtend, als würde er auf eine Eingebung von dort warten, „...fast wie einer von diesen durch und durch anständigen Typen aus dem Phönixorden", fuhr er versonnen fort, „... Moment mal... ich BIN ja neuerdings einer von denen." Er grinste spöttisch. „Verzeihung – das ist noch so ungewohnt, dass es mir manchmal entfällt."

„Solange du es morgen nicht vergisst...", meinte Sullivan.

„Nachdem Severus nachmittags mit Harry weiter gemacht hat, bin ich auch zu Lucius gegangen", berichtete Tamara gut gelaunt. „Er hat uns ein paar wirklich nette, nicht alltägliche Flüche beigebracht, der durch und durch anständige Herr vom Orden."

Hermine nickte eifrig und Ron bekam einen verträumten Blick.

„Das kann sicher nicht schaden", sagte Sullivan. Er machte eine kleine Pause, ehe er seine nächste Frage stellte. „Und ihr wisst jetzt auch, wie man einen _Avada Kedavra_ oder einen anderen unverzeihlichen Fluch wirksam ausspricht?"

Die Erwähnung des Todesfluchs wischte mit einem Schlag alle Heiterkeit aus den Gesichtern der jungen Leute und auch Tamara wurde wieder ernst. Sullivan wartete, bis Hermine und Ron mit einem bestätigenden Nicken geantwortet hatten. „Gut! Noch Fragen?" Er sah dabei Hermine an, in der Annahme, dass sie das umgehend zum Loslegen animieren würde, doch zu seiner Verwunderung schien sie keinen Informationsbedarf mehr zu haben.

„Wie schätzt ihr unsere Chancen ein, dass wir das morgen überleben?", fragte stattdessen Tamara, leise und ohne den Blick von der Tischplatte zu heben.

Snape, neben dem sie saß, strich ihr kurz über den Rücken – was seine ehemaligen Schüler zu ungläubigen Blicken animierte. „Auf keinen Fall schlechter, als die, es nicht zu überleben", erwiderte er.

„Wir haben den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite... zumindest hoffe ich das", sagte Sullivan. „Das könnte ein großer Vorteil sein."

„Richtig!", stimmte Malfoy zu. „Wenn wir sie gleich zu Anfang richtig überrumpeln können, sieht's gar nicht mal so schlecht für uns aus."

„Was meinst du mit, du _hoffst_, dass wir sie überraschen?", fragte Tamara mit alarmiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es besteht eine minimale, aber leider nicht völlig auszuschließende Möglichkeit, dass mein Besuch neulich nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist", entgegnete Sullivan. „Dass sie mich entweder nur unbehelligt wieder gehen haben lassen, um uns in Sicherheit zu wiegen... oder, was ein bisschen wahrscheinlicher sein dürfte, dass mein Eindringen erst im Nachhinein entdeckt worden ist."

„In diesem Fall würden sie uns also erwarten...", sagte Tamara tonlos.

„So ist es!"

„Und das wäre in der Tat ziemlich übel", ergänzte Malfoy.

„Nachdem uns nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als das morgen einfach auszuprobieren, macht es wenig Sinn, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen", bemerkte Snape mit dezenter Herablassung, scheinbar gänzlich ungerührt von dieser gruseligen Vorstellung.

„Es wird doch aber wohl erlaubt sein, ein bisschen Angst zu haben", murmelte Tamara.

„Aber ja - das ist sogar sehr vernünftig", erwiderte Snape, was die eventuell angestrebte beruhigende Wirkung komplett verfehlte. „Das wird euch im günstigsten Fall vor Selbstüberschätzung und damit verbundenen dummen Fehlern bewahren."

„Und was soll ich mit der Angst anfangen, die ich um dich habe", flüsterte Tamara, „...und um David? Ihr werdet euch sicher nicht aus der Schusslinie halten, sondern an vorderster Front mitmischen. Vermutlich werdet ihr nicht mal der verrückten Lestrange aus dem Weg gehen", schob sie in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor schnaubend hinterher.

Snape griff nach ihrer Hand – was die Augen der jüngeren Zuschauer erneut merklich rundete – drückte diese beruhigend und sah Tamara ernst an. „Da musst du durch", sagte er sanft.

Tamara nickte mit offensichtlicher Beklemmung und sah dann zu Sullivan hinüber, als hätte sie dessen Blick gespürt, der mit einem warmen Ausdruck darin auf ihr ruhte. „Du schaffst das schon", sagte er. „Sieh zu, dass du ein paar Todessern deinen Spezialfluch aufbrennst und ansonsten... versuch... zu vertrauen."

„Was ist das für ein Spezialfluch?", fragte Hermine in die daraufhin entstandene Stille hinein.

„Ein Lähmfluch, den Tamara von ihrer Kinderfrau gelernt hat und den hierzulande keiner kennt", erklärte Sullivan. „Man kann ihn mit normalen Mitteln nicht so ohne weiteres aufheben, was natürlich für den Fall, dass er einen unserer Feinde trifft, sehr erfreulich ist."

Sein Blick glitt zu Snape hinüber, der natürlich wusste, dass die Erinnerung an seine erste Begegnung mit diesem Fluch Sullivan nicht verborgen geblieben war.

„Wenn ich morgen also irgendwo Todesser sehe, die wie Wachsfiguren herumstehen, weiß ich, dass du da warst", sagte Snape aufmunternd zu Tamara. „Ich werde mitzählen, also bemüh dich."

„Das werde ich tun", erwiderte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

xxx

Wenig später zogen sich alle in ihre Räume zurück.

Harry und Ron sprachen noch eine Weile über das Training, das sie an diesem Tag absolviert hatten und malten sich ein paar Szenarien aus, die sie am Morgen vielleicht erwarteten.

Hermine wiederholte im Geiste noch einmal sämtliche Flüche, die ihr nützlich erschienen, vor allem die, die sie ganz neu von Malfoy gelernt hatte, rief sich zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag den Grundriss von Voldemorts Hauptquartier ins Gedächtnis und ging noch einmal die Merkmale und Schwächen der einzelnen Todesser durch.

Malfoy schrieb einen langen Brief an seine Frau.

Sullivan zündete eine Kerze an und meditierte, bis sie völlig heruntergebrannt war.

Tamara und Snape liebten sich die halbe Nacht, bis sie schließlich erschöpft genug waren, um einzuschlafen.

xxx

Um halb vier Uhr morgens am nächsten Tag trafen sich alle wieder in der Küche.

„Ihr wisst alle, wo ihr hinmüsst?", fragte Sullivan und sah in die blassen, ernsten Gesichter seiner Gäste, die mit einem Nicken antworteten. „Ich habe den Schutzwall soweit modifiziert, dass ihr direkt von hier apparieren und auch wieder zurückkommen könnt. Seid ihr dann so weit?"

„Ich will mich zuerst noch... richtig verabschieden und euch Glück wünschen", sagte Tamara schnell. „Vielleicht ist nachher keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu."

„Man möchte meinen, du hättest die ganze Nacht dazu Gelegenheit gehabt", bemerkte Sullivan mit leiser Ironie.

„Nein, hatte ich nicht", sagte Tamara. Sie lief zu ihm und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Sullivan erwiderte die Umarmung ungeniert und drückte seine Schülerin fest an sich.

Davon animiert, fielen sich auch Hermine, Harry und Ron zu dritt in die Arme und steckten die Köpfe zusammen, um sich gegenseitig Mut zuzusprechen.

Malfoy und Snape sahen sich an. Der blonde Aristokrat legte den Kopf schief. „Und?", sagte er und breitete einladend die Arme aus.

„Na dann komm schon her", murmelte Snape.

Sie trafen sich in der Mitte, umarmten sich etwas steif, während sie einander auftrugen, sich möglichst nicht umbringen zu lassen. „Falls es mir nicht gelingen sollte und dir schon...", sagte Malfoy, „...werde ich mich um Narzissa und Draco kümmern", vervollständigte Snape den Satz.

xxx

Als sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt apparierten, waren schon einige ihrer Mitstreiter da. Die beleuchteten Spitzen der Zauberstäbe schwebten wie Glühwürmchen durch die Dunkelheit und spendeten gerade mal so viel Licht, um sich gegenseitig zu erkennen. Lupin, der sich gleich zu den Neuankömmlingen gesellte, schien erleichtert über ihr Eintreffen zu sein. „Gut, dass ihr da seid", sagte er an Sullivan gewandt. „Mad Eye macht die Leute ganz verrückt mit seinen schaurigen Berichten aus der guten alten Zeit. Könntest du vielleicht mal versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten?"

„Er wird sowieso gleich richtig was zu tun kriegen", erwiderte Sullivan und winkte Moody, der nun ebenfalls auf sie zukam.

„Morgen, Al", begrüßte er seinen alten Kollegen. „Und? Bist du bereit, den Todessern das Fürchten zu lehren."

„Darauf kannst du einen lassen", brummte Moody. „Der Wald hier erinnert mich übrigens an den Sommer Vierundsechzig, als wir den Fomoraig den Marsch geblasen haben."

Während der alte Auror sich weiter über seinen damaligen Kampf gegen die Dämonen ausließ, verdrehte Lupin entnervt die Augen.

„Lass ihn doch", sagte Tonks, die zu ihm getreten war, hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Das ist seine Methode, um mit der Nervosität fertig zu werden."

Lupin seufzte leise und nickte verständnisvoll, während die drei Jungzauberer, die sich ihm und Tonks angeschlossen hatten, bei der Vorstellung, dass selbst ein alter Haudegen wie Mad Eye heute nervös war, eher betreten wirkten.

Snape hörte dem Auror gerade mal drei Sätze lang zu, ehe er das Weite suchte. Tamara und Malfoy folgten ihm. Zusammen sahen sie aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung zu, wie die restlichen Ordensmitglieder eintrafen – unter anderem die Weasleys, die sofort ihren jüngsten Sohn in die Mitte nahmen, um ihn ausführlich zu herzen, und schließlich McGonagall, deren vornehme Gelassenheit heute durch leichte Anzeichen von Unruhe beeinträchtigt wurde.

Sie überzeugte sich kurz davon, dass ihre drei Schüler wohlauf waren, bevor sie das Gespräch mit Sullivan suchte.

Kurz darauf hob sie die Hand, woraufhin die gedämpften Wortwechsel zum Erliegen kamen.

„Es geht los, meine Freunde", sagte die alte Dame mit leiser Stimme, die aber gleichzeitig so klar war, dass sie alle mühelos verstanden. „David, Alastor und Mister Malfoy werden die Vorhut bilden und versuchen, etwaige Schutzbanne rund um das Haus außer Kraft zu setzen. Wir anderen folgen ihnen bis zum Waldrand und warten."

„Wir geben euch ein Zeichen, wenn ihr nachkommen könnt", fügte Sullivan hinzu. „Bleibt in kleinen Gruppen beieinander, auch nachher, wenn ihr das Haus betretet. Keine Alleingänge! Diejenigen unter euch, die noch wenig kampferprobt sind, täten gut daran, auf die Erfahrenen zu hören... insbesondere auf Severus und Lucius, die am besten wissen, worauf es da drin ankommt."

Wider Erwarten produzierte dieser Rat kein unwilliges Gemurmel. In dieser Situation schien jeder froh zu sein, sich auf die Erfahrung der zwei Extodesser verlassen zu können.

„Und glotzt nicht nur nach vorn, sondern behaltet auch den Wald links, rechts und hinter euch im Auge", mahnte Moody.

„Der hat leicht reden", kam es leise aus der Mitte der Zuhörer.

Wie um dies zu bestätigen ließ Mad Eye sein magisches Auge einmal um dreihundertsechzig Grad herumrollen. „Immer wachsam bleiben", murmelte er mit gruseliger Intonation.

Sullivan warf einen letzten Blick auf Tamara, ehe er seinen zwei Begleitern das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab.

„Bis dann, ihr beiden", sagte Malfoy – in lockerem Plauderton, als würde er sich nur mal eben auf einen kleinen Spaziergang begeben - ehe er sich den beiden alten Zauberern anschloss.

Der Rest der Truppe folgte der Vorhut mit ein wenig Abstand. Tamara blieb neben Snape, der sich nun zu Harry begab.

„Sie bleiben ab jetzt in meiner Nähe, Mister Potter", sagte er, als er zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Schon gut", murmelte Harry.

„Um noch einmal sicher zu gehen, dass Sie das richtig verstanden haben..." Snapes Stimme wurde nicht lauter, trotzdem drehten auch einige der anderen nun ihre Köpfe zu ihm um, „...Sie bleiben bei mir, nicht ich bei Ihnen, klar?"

„Ich habe es verstanden", erwiderte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Kann ich auch bei dir bleiben?", erkundigte sich Tamara vorsichtig.

„Nein!", antwortete Snape ohne Zögern. „Ich will dich nachher nicht unbedingt dort haben, wo es am gefährlichsten ist. Bleib bei... Kingsley oder bei Minerva... bei irgendjemand, der was drauf hat. Dasselbe empfehle ich Ihnen", fügte er an Hermine und Ron gewandt hinzu. „Auf jeden Fall möchte ich, dass Sie sich von Potter fernhalten."

Hermine sah aufgebracht zwischen ihm und Harry hin und her, der dieser Aussage scheinbar nicht zu widersprechen gedachte. „Aber..."

„Ihr Freund wird seine ganze Konzentration brauchen, wenn er das durchziehen will, was ihm prophezeit wurde", unterbrach Snape sie sofort. „Diese Aufgabe erleichtern Sie ihm nicht gerade, wenn Sie in unmittelbarer Reichweite des Lords herumstolpern. Also diskutieren Sie nicht mit mir, Miss Granger, sondern befolgen Sie zu Abwechslung einfach mal meine Anweisung. Glauben Sie mir – es werden genügend fähige Zauberer da sein, um Mister Potter so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen. Sie können viel mehr ausrichten, wenn Sie helfen, uns den Rest der Meute vom Leib zu halten."

Hermine, die zunächst so ausgesehen hatte, als wolle sie widersprechen, hatte es sich scheinbar überlegt. „Ja, Sir", sagte sie ergeben. „Diese Profile der Todesser, die Mister Malfoy erstellt hat", fügte sie nach einer Weile zögernd hinzu, „...ich habe sie alle auswendig gelernt."

„Nichts anderes hatte ich von Ihnen erwartet", sagte Snape mit leisem Spott, aber auch einer deutlichen Spur Anerkennung, was prompt Verlegenheit bei der jungen Frau hervorrief.

Nachdem Hermine und Ron sich von ihnen getrennt hatten, um sich Lupin anzuschließen, drückte Tamara Snapes Hand. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder... ganz sicher", flüsterte sie.

Als er nickte und ihren Händedruck erwiderte, rückte sie ebenfalls ab und gesellte sich zu McGonagall.

Die Vorhut hatte das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe bereits gelöscht, und die Nachfolgenden taten nun dasselbe, da sie nicht mehr weit vom Waldrand entfernt waren. Im Dunkeln durch den Wald zu gehen, war eindeutig eine größere Herausforderung und beendete im Nu auch die letzten leise geführten Gespräche.

Während sie in der, vom halbvollen Mond kaum erhellten Finsternis, die nur noch schemenhaft erkennbaren Gestalten der drei Männer nicht aus den Augen ließen, welche sich nun vorsichtig dem Haus näherten, verteilte sich der Rest der Angreifer in breiter Linie auf den Waldrand.

Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts... zumindest nichts, was aus der Entfernung erkennbar gewesen wäre. Am Westlichen Horizont begann ein Hauch von Grau das Schwarz des Himmels zu erobern und die ersten Vögel begrüßten diesen frühen Vorboten des kommenden Tages mit vereinzeltem noch zaghaftem Gezwitscher.

Snape runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als Harrys Stimme sich zu dem Zwitschern gesellte.

„Kann ich Sie etwas fragen, Professor?"

„Versuchen Sie es!"

„Es ist nur... weil ich vielleicht nie mehr Gelegenheit haben werde, Sie das zu fragen... oder Sie überhaupt etwas zu fragen..."

„Fragen Sie!", seufzte Snape.

„Wie war sie?"

„Wer?", fragte Snape, obwohl er genau wusste, wer gemeint war.

„Meine Mutter", flüsterte Harry.

Snape schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Warum wollen Sie das ausgerechnet von mir wissen?"

„Weil Sie sie gekannt haben."

„Sie hatten ausreichend Gelegenheit Lupin das zu fragen und sicher auch... Black", sagte Snape finster. Einen Augenblick lang dachte er, er hätte es geschafft, Potter mit der Erwähnung seines verstorbenen Paten zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch der Junge gab nicht so leicht auf.

„Remus und Sirius haben sie erst in der Schule kennen gelernt... so richtig wahrscheinlich erst, als sie mit meinem Vater zusammen war. Sie kannten sie schon vorher..."

„Nur um das klar zu stellen, Mister Potter", sagte Snape, „ich war zu keiner Zeit damit einverstanden, dass Sullivan Ihnen Dinge erzählt, die er zwangsläufig mitbekommen hat, als sein Geist mit dem meinen verschmolzen war, die ihn aber rein gar nichts angehen."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen", erwiderte Harry mit einem resignierenden Schulterzucken. „War nicht allzu schwer zu erraten", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Trotzdem werde ich Ihnen die Frage beantworten", sagte Snape nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens, „vielleicht ist das ja auch für mich die letzte Gelegenheit. Ihre Mutter war ein ganz besonderer Mensch, warmherzig, ehrlich, mutig... Sie hatte die Angewohnheit, immer zuerst das Gute in anderen Menschen zu sehen und Schwächen zu tolerieren, selbst bei Leuten, die sie enttäuschten."

„Und das haben Sie getan...?", fragte Harry zögernd, nachdem er eine Weile gewartete hatte, ob der Bericht noch weiter gehen würde.

„Ich habe es trotz ihrer Großzügigkeit fertig gebracht, sie so sehr vor den Kopf zu stoßen, dass sie genug hatte", sagte Snape. „Ich bin sicher, Sie können sich das ohne jede Mühe vorstellen." Seine Stimme klang kühl, transportierte aber unterschwellig einiges an Emotion, was auch Harry nicht verborgen blieb, der sich auf die Worte konzentrierte, ohne seinen alten Lieblingsfeind dabei anzusehen.

„Hat es mit dem zu tun, was... ich in Ihrem Denkarium gesehen habe?", fragte der junge Mann vorsichtig.

Snape gab ein leises, aber eindeutig wütendes, unartikuliertes Geräusch von sich.

„Denken Sie bitte daran, mich nicht zu töten, ehe ich dasselbe bei Voldemort probiert habe?", schob Harry eilig nach.

„Ich werde es berücksichtigen", sagte Snape trocken.

„Es tut mir leid, was da passiert ist", vermeldete Harry, nachdem er eine Weile gewartet hatte, ob Snape vielleicht weiter sprechen würde.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte Snape sarkastisch. „Kann ja schon mal vorkommen, dass man ‚ganz aus Versehen' den Kopf in etwas hineinsteckt, worin er absolut nichts zu suchen hat."

„Okay – dafür entschuldige ich mich natürlich... aber eigentlich meinte ich, es tut mir leid, dass mein Vater und Sirius damals solche... Idioten waren."

Snape sah den Jungen misstrauisch an. „Was soll das werden, Mister Potter?"

„Ich versuche nur ehrlich zu sein, Sir", sagte Harry leise. Noch immer brachte er es nicht fertig, Snape anzusehen und hielt den Blick stattdessen starr auf die mittlerweile weit entfernte und daher kaum noch erkennbare Vorhut gerichtet.

„Hat Sullivan Ihnen eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?", knurrte Snape.

„Nein! Nachdem ich damals in dieses Denkarium gesehen hatte, war ich..." Harry suchte krampfhaft nach den richtigen Worten, „...total durch den Wind, weil sich das Bild, das ich mir von meinem Vater und von Sirius gemacht hatte dadurch so... verschob. Okay – das hat nichts daran geändert, dass ich... Sie als meinen Feind betrachtete... noch weniger natürlich, nachdem... Dumbledore... gestorben war."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, um Snape die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich dazu zu äußern, doch der machte keine Anstalten, dies zu tun.

„Als Mister Sullivan mir erzählt hat, dass meine Mutter eng mit Ihnen befreundet war, ging mir das nicht mehr aus dem Kopf", fuhr Harry schließlich fort. „Sie muss... einen guten Grund dafür gehabt haben... und ich glaube, ich bin ihr einfach schuldig, dass ich wenigstens versuche, mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Was Sie hiermit erledigt hätten."

„Ja...", seufzte Harry, „Meinen Sie, dass Sie... ähm... läge es vielleicht im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Sie... mich nun ein bisschen weniger verachten?"

„Das ließe sich vielleicht machen", erwiderte Snape hölzern.

Endlich fasste Harry sich ein Herz und sah ihn an. „Das freut mich", sagte er leise.

„Sie erwarten jetzt hoffentlich nicht, dass ich Ihnen väterlich auf die Schulter klopfe oder dergleichen?", brummte Snape unwirsch.

„Also... das wäre dann doch ein bisschen zuviel der Ehre", entgegnete Harry mit der Andeutung eines schiefen Grinsens.

„Nicht frech werden, Potter!", schnaubte Snape.

„Nein, Sir!"

Eine Weile beobachteten sie schweigend die in der Dunkelheit verschwimmende Silhouette des Hauses.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte Harry.

„Sie wären ein kompletter Narr, wenn Sie keine hätten."

„Heißt das, Sie haben auch Angst?"

„Halten Sie jetzt den Mund, Potter, und konzentrieren Sie sich auf das, was da vorne passiert", seufzte Snape.

„Ja, Sir!"

xxx

Sullivan, Malfoy und Moody hatten sich bis auf wenige Meter an die halbhohe Mauer angenähert, die das Grundstück umschloss. Bisher waren sie trotz gründlicher Prüfungen auf keine Anzeichen von Schutzbannen gestoßen.

„Die Mauer ist mit Sicherheit magisch präpariert", orakelte Moody leise.

„Davon können wir ausgehen", stimmte Sullivan zu.

„Ich würde schon vorher mit Schwierigkeiten rechnen", warnte Malfoy, ebenfalls im Flüsterton.

Wenige Minuten später stellte sich heraus, dass er Recht hatte. Der Enthüllungszauber, mit dem Sullivan zentimeterweise den Boden vor ihnen abtastete, machte für einen Augenblick ein dezent flirrendes, das schwache Mondlicht reflektierendes Schutzschild sichtbar, das etwa einen Meter vor der Gartenmauer begann und das ganze Grundstück mitsamt dem Haus wie eine halbkugelförmige Kuppel umschloss.

„Das ist... riesig", meinte Sullivan besorgt.

„Muss ein verdammt mächtiger Zauber dahinter stecken", brummelte Moody.

„Ich würde mal sagen, das stammt vom Meister selbst, denn von seinen Anhängern ist keiner fähig, ein so großes Energiefeld zu erschaffen", sagte Malfoy düster.

„Schwarze Magie", murmelte Sullivan, der den Schwingungen seines inzwischen gesenkten Zauberstabes in seiner Hand nachspürte.

Moody schnaubte leise. „War nicht anders zu erwarten."

„Ein Versuch, es einfach durch einen Eliminierungszauber außer Kraft zu setzen, kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage", sagte Malfoy.

Sullivan nickte. „Wir sollten vielleicht versuchen, die Energie abzuleiten, bis das Schild von selbst zusammenfällt."

„Das ist ohne Aufsehen zu erregen kaum möglich", erwiderte Moody. „Wenn wir das Feld anzapfen, wird ein Kontakt entstehen, der den Alarm oder was auch immer daran gekoppelt ist auslöst, und selbst wenn uns gelingt, das irgendwie zu bewerkstelligen, wird die Energieentladung für meilenweit sichtbare Lichteffekte sorgen.

„Okay... wie wäre es mit mehreren kleinen Kontakten... zunächst nicht größer und intensiver, als... der Aufprall eines Insekts auf der Oberfläche des Schildes", überlegte Sullivan, „und dann langsam den Sog verstärken..."

„...mit einem zusätzlichen Dämpfungszauber, um das Ganze so lange wie möglich zu tarnen...", fuhr Moody fort, „...aber das, was wir dort abzapfen, wird trotzdem leuchten wie ein verdammter Christbaum."

„Ich könnte es mit einem Spruch abdunkeln... zumindest solange es gewisse Dimensionen nicht überschreitet", meinte Malfoy.

„Mit dunkler Magie?", fragte Sullivan ironisch.

„Mit in mehrfacher Hinsicht schwarzer Magie", erwiderte Malfoy. „Wir sollten nicht zu lange damit warten – sobald es heller wird, fällt es am Ende noch auf, wenn hier eine riesige schwarze Wolke in der Luft hängt."

„Okay – fangen wir an", sagte Sullivan. „Übernimmst du den Dämpfungszauber, Al?"

„Jau!"

Der alte Auror murmelte ein paar Worte vor sich hin und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schutzschild. Zeitgleich tat Sullivan dasselbe. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs drang ein dünner, blasser Streifen blauen Lichts, der sich langsam ausdehnte, bis er – am Ziel angekommen - auf Widerstand traf. Malfoy zielte auf diesen Strahl und kurz darauf schien es, als hätte die Nacht ihn verschluckt. Als dies geschehen war, drangen noch viele andere solcher Strahlen aus Sullivans Zauberstab hervor und dockten – durch Malfoys Zauber unsichtbar - an dem ebenfalls unsichtbaren Schutzschild an. Schon allein diese Aktion schien Moody nun mehr Anstrengung beim Aufrechterhalten des Dämpfungsfeldes zu kosten.

„Alles klar, Al?", erkundigte sich Sullivan.

„Klar! Kannst loslegen!"

„Lucius?"

„Ich bin bereit", meldete Malfoy.

Nun begann Sullivan, Zaubersprüche zu murmeln, deren monotoner, fast einschläfernd wirkender Klang im krassen Widerspruch zu der geballten Konzentration stand, die sie alle aufwenden mussten.

Dass es ihm tatsächlich gelang, Energie aus dem Schutzschild abzuzapfen, wurde nach außen hin nur an der stetig anwachsenden Wolke sichtbar, die Malfoy erschuf, um verräterisches Aufleuchten zu tarnen. Als das über den Köpfen der drei Männer schwebende schwarze Gebilde schließlich eine Größe erreichte, die ihnen komplett die Sicht auf das Haus versperrte, beschlossen sie eine kurze Unterbrechung, um das Ding loszuwerden, bevor es nicht mehr kontrollierbar war und ihnen vermutlich um die Ohren fliegen würde.

„Schrumpfen?", fragte Moody skeptisch.

„Davon rate ich dringend ab", erwiderte Malfoy. „Die Gefahr, dass es dabei explodiert ist viel zu groß."

„Lassen wir es doch einfach nach oben wegfliegen... und hoffen, dass es nirgends hängen bleibt", schlug Sullivan vor.

„Wir könnten es mit einem Schwebezauber weit über die höchsten Baumwipfel schicken", sagte Moody.

Zu dritt bugsierten sie das Gebilde in die Luft, das aussah wie ein gigantischer, schwarzer Wattebausch, bis sie es schließlich in ausreichender Höhe sich selbst überließen und sich erneut dem Schutzschild zuwandten, um von vorne zu beginnen.

Nachdem sie den ganzen Vorgang einige Male wiederholt hatten, wurde das Schild merklich schwächer. Als Sullivan erneut einen Aufspürzauber darauf legte, wirkte die Oberfläche die zuvor aus dicht an dicht flirrenden Partikeln bestanden hatte, ehe wie ein Spinnennetz, dessen Fäden teilweise so weit auseinander gerückt waren, dass man mühelos eine Hand dazwischen hätte stecken können.

Als sie die Prozedur erneut begannen, um dieses Netz weiter zu schwächen, lief zunächst alles wie gehabt, bis Mad Eyes Arm plötzlich zu zittern begann.

„Irgendetwas geht schief", zischte er. „Ich kann das Dämpfungsfeld kaum noch halten."

Sullivan und Malfoy brachen ihre Zauber ab, um Moody zu unterstützen, doch auch die Verstärkung brachte nicht viel. Trotz ihres gemeinsamen Eindämmungsversuchs, bildete sich ein Loch in der Energiehülle, von dem ausgehend sich die spinnennetzartigen Fäden ohne erkennbaren Grund mit einem zischenden Geräusch zersetzten und in Luft auflösten.

„Wenn das auf die ganze Kuppel übergreift, sieht es nicht gut für uns aus", teilte Sullivan ihnen mit zusammengepressten Zähnen mit, während sie angestrengt versuchten, die Katastrophe einzudämmen.

„Wir müssen die offenen Fäden miteinander verbinden", flüsterte Malfoy. Er zog sich aus dem dreifach verstärkten Dämpfungszauber zurück, woraufhin das Wachstum des Loches sich prompt beschleunigte, und beschrieb mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kreis um die anwachsende Lücke herum, womit er im noch intakten Gewebe des Spinnennetzes einen silbrigweißen Ring hinterließ.

Gebannt beobachteten die drei Männer, wie die sich auflösenden Enden der Fäden diesem immer näher rückten und atmeten hörbar erleichtert auf, als die Selbstzerstörung beim Auftreffen auf den Ring ein Ende fand.

„Das war knapp", flüsterte Moody.

Malfoy zog noch einen weiteren Kreis um den ersten zu verstärken, bevor er wie die anderen beiden das entstandene Loch im Schild betrachtete, durch das ein erwachsener Mensch mühelos passen würde, wenn er sich ein wenig bückte.

„Sollte das wirklich schon alles gewesen sein?", murmelte Sullivan skeptisch.

„Das werden wir bald wissen", erwiderte Malfoy und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand durch das Loch. Als nichts passierte, bückte er sich und schob sich durch Öffnung. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm. Nun standen sie dicht vor der Gartenmauer, die Sullivan sofort mit seinem Zauberstab überprüfte. „Nichts!", meldete er bald danach.

Bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnten, die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen, schwebte Moody schon in der Luft und landete kurz darauf auf der anderen Seite.

„Alles okay!", hörten sie ihn sagen.

„Könntest du vielleicht auf solche Alleingänge verzichten?", fauchte Sullivan ihn leise an, als er und Malfoy dem alten Auror gefolgt waren.

„Was willst du, Dave? Ist doch nichts passiert", grummelte Moody.

„Noch nicht!", knurrte Sullivan.

Das Haus lag still und völlig unbeleuchtet vor ihnen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass ihr Eindringen bemerkt worden war. Wieder testete Sullivan aus, ob eine weitere unsichtbare Barriere auf sie wartete, wurde jedoch nicht fündig.

„Gehen wir gleich rein, oder lassen wir erst noch die anderen herkommen?", fragte Moody.

„Wir sollten zuerst noch ausprobieren, ob wir das Haus auch wirklich betreten können", sagte Sullivan.

Sich langsam vorantastend und jeden Schritt absichernd näherten sie sich dem Gebäude und erreichten nach kurzer Zeit die Vordertür.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", fragte Sullivan. „Ein simpler _Alhomora _wird hier wohl nicht viel bringen."

„Kaum...", meinte Malfoy, „...lass mich mal sehen..." Er probierte einige Methoden durch, die allesamt nicht auf dem Lehrplan für Zaubererausbildung standen, bis die Tür schließlich geräuschlos und einladend weit aufschwang. „Voilà!", murmelte er zufrieden.

„Das geht alles viel zu glatt", flüsterte Sullivan.

„Ach was!", knurrte Moody leise. „Sei nicht so ein miesepetriger Schwarzseher." Wieder machte er ohne Absprache den Anfang und betrat - sein magisches Auge wachsam hin und her rollend – das Hauptquartier der Todesser. „Siehst du – nichts passiert."

Tatsächlich blieb alles ruhig, auch nachdem Sullivan über die Schwelle getreten war.

Malfoy merkte als Erster, dass der Frieden ein trügerischer war. „Duckt euch!", rief er. Sie schafften es gerade noch, die Köpfe einzuziehen und der Welle aus nahezu unsichtbarer Energie, die wie aus dem Nichts von vorne auf sie zugeschossen war, damit zu entgehen.

Sekunden später, sie hatten sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet und umgedreht um den Weg der Welle nach draußen zu verfolgen, stieß diese auf den Schutzschild und brachte ihn damit zum Kollabieren. Ein Klirren, das an das Geräusch zerbrechender Glasscheiben erinnerte, erfüllte einen Moment lang die Nacht, als die Kuppel aus magischer Energie sich Funken sprühend in Einzelteile auflöste, dann war es wieder still... zumindest so lange, bis einige dieser Funken, die in den nächtlichen Himmel davon gesegelt waren, auf eine der dort noch immer schwebenden, ebenfalls mit Energieteilchen gefüllten schwarzen Wolken traf, die daraufhin detonierte.

Die Explosion erzeugte - wie ein erstklassiges Sylvesterfeuerwerk - feurige Fontänen von beachtlicher Reichweite nebst dazu passenden ohrenbetäubenden Geräuschen und erwischte schließlich auch die anderen Wolken, die auf die gleiche spektakuläre Weise reagierten.

„Na toll! Jetzt dürften sie gemerkt haben, dass wir kommen", knurrte Sullivan.

Die drei Männer gingen eilig hinter den nächstliegenden Möbelstücken in Deckung, um dem Begrüßungskomitee, das sicher gleich auftauchen würde, nicht direkt in die Arme zu laufen.

xxx

„Heilige Scheiße!", sagte Harry tonlos, als das Feuerwerk über dem Todesserhaus losbrach. Die Rufe von McGonagall und Shacklebolt, die gleichzeitig den Befehl zum Angriff gaben, hingen noch in der Luft, als Snape seine Hand auf Potters Schulter legte und mit ihm apparierte.

Sie kamen als erste vor der Eingangstür an. Snape schob Harry hinter sich und stürmte im selben Augenblick hinein, als die ersten auf der Bildfläche erschienenen Todesser von Flüchen aus dem Hinterhalt getroffen zusammenbrachen.

Snape, der Sullivan hinter einer ausladenden Säule entdeckt hatte, zog Harry energisch dorthin.

Bald danach drängte sich eine geballte Ladung Ordensmitglieder in die Eingangshalle des Hauses.

„Verteilt euch!", rief Shacklebolt. „Kämmt das Haus bis in den hintersten Winkel durch und fackelt nicht lange, wenn ihr jemanden außer Gefecht setzen könnt. Wir müssen jede Restsekunde ausnutzen, die noch von der Überraschung übrig ist.

„Apparieren?", fragte Sullivan.

„Zu gefährlich", erwiderte Snape. „Hier entlang!" Er wies auf die Treppe zum Obergeschoss, die bereits von einigen der anderen Ordensmitgliedern gestürmt wurde, während andere die Flure im Erdgeschoss genommen hatten, aus denen nun schon erste Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren.

Malfoy schloss sich Snape und Sullivan an, als sie – Harry in ihrer Mitte – den Fuß der Treppe erreichten. „Direkt zum Lord?", erkundigte er sich bei Snape, der mit einem Nicken bestätigte.

„Was hältst du von einer erneuten geistigen Verschmelzung?", fragte Sullivan Snape, während sie die Treppe hinaufliefen. „Ich meine, falls es nötig ist. Das war sehr effektiv im Ministerium."

„Okay!", erwiderte Snape ohne zu zögern, was den alten Mann ziemlich zu überraschen schien. „Aber ICH werde entscheiden, ob es nötig ist... verstanden?"

„Klar!", sagte Sullivan. „Hast du Tamara gesehen? Ist sie oben, oder unten?"

„Unten!", sagte Snape. „Mit Minerva."

„Gut!"

Im Hauptflur des ersten Obergeschosses waren ihre Mitstreiter schon auf die Verteidiger des Hauses gestoßen und die Flüche schossen grell blitzend kreuz und quer durch die Gegend. Da aber niemand ernstlich Hilfe zu benötigen schien, hielten die Vier sich nicht auf, sondern bahnten sich ihren Weg zu dem Salon, in dem Voldemort für gewöhnlich residierte und in dessen angrenzende Räumlichkeiten er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die Nächte verbrachte. Weder Snape noch Malfoy wussten hierüber genau Bescheid, da keiner von ihnen je in das Schlafzimmer des Lords beordert worden war.

Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, öffnete Snape die Türen des Salons mit einem Fluch, der so heftig war, dass die beiden Flügel donnernd gegen die Wand krachten. Die drei Zauberer bildeten einen Kreis um Potter, als sie – sich nach allen Seiten absichernd – den Raum betraten.

In dem Salon, dessen einstmals prächtige Ausstattung einen unübersehbar abgenutzten Eindruck vermittelte, war alles still. Niemand stürzte ihnen entgegen um sie anzugreifen – niemand wartete auf sie, um sie mit Flüchen zu bombardieren.

Nachdem sie einigermaßen sicher sein konnten, dass dies keine Falle war, näherten sie sich geführt von Snape einer Tür, die fast unsichtbar in die Wandverkleidung auf der rechten Seite des Raumes eingelassen war. Malfoy öffnete auch diese Tür relativ mühelos.

Auf der anderen Seite empfing sie ein kreisrundes Zimmer, in dessen Mitte ein überdimensionales, mit einer wertvoll aussehenden, purpurroten Brokatdecke abgedecktes Bett stand und dessen Wände aus unzähligen, unmittelbar aneinander gereihten schmalen Spiegeln bestand, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten, welche ebenfalls verspiegelt war. Auch dieser Raum war leer und es gab keine weitere Tür darin. Die teilweise mit blinden Flecken durchsetzten Spiegel, die in identisch aussehenden, stumpf gewordenen Goldrahmen steckten, wirkten auf den ersten Blick nicht weiter ungewöhnlich.

Keiner der Männer schien erpicht darauf, diesen Raum zu betreten, obwohl sich eindeutig niemand darin befand. Es war, als ob die Gefahr, die davon ausging, fast greifbar in der Luft hing.

„Hilft nichts", murmelte Sullivan schließlich und setzte als erster den Fuß über die Schwelle. Mit angespannter Körperhaltung und ebensolcher Miene ging er hinein und unterzog zunächst das Bett einer magischen Überprüfung, die aber nichts Verdächtiges ergab. Er stutzte, als er –sich umdrehend - den Blick hob und diesen zum ersten Mal bewusst auf sein Spiegelbild richtete. „Das glaub ich nicht...", sagte er tonlos, bevor ein spöttisches Grinsen sein Gesicht teilte. „Dieser Riddle muss ein verdammt eitler Fratz sein. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Snape runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Was siehst du?", fragte er barsch und hielt Harry zurück, der Anstalten machte, sich anzusehen, was Sullivan so erheiterte.

„Mich", antwortete Sullivan, „...aber in einer geradezu makellosen Ausführung."

Snape schob sich an Harry vorbei und betrat nun ebenfalls das Zimmer, um sich schräg hinter den alten Zauberer zu stellen. Auch er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als er ein Spiegelbild erblickte, das Sullivan zwar ähnlich sah, aber dessen optische Vorzüge verstärkte und gleichzeitig die weniger vorteilhaften Attribute gänzlich wegzuzaubern schien, sodass der Mann, der dort drin zu sehen war, nicht nur um Jahre verjüngt, sondern unwirklich schön erschien.

Denselben Effekt konnte Snape beobachten, als er sich gleich darauf ein wenig drehte, um sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu betrachten.

„Auch nicht übel", meinte Sullivan ironisch, der sich der Betrachtung angeschlossen hatte.

Snape verzog das Gesicht, was der Schönheit seines Spiegelbildes keinen Abbruch tat, in der Realität allerdings eine eher abschreckende Miene produzierte. „Wir müssen jedes dieser Dinger überprüfen... das ganze Zimmer", brummte er. Sullivan stimmte dem zu und fing gleich an, es in die Tat umzusetzen.

Vom Verhalten der beiden neugierig geworden, betrat nun auch Malfoy - Harry unauffällig vor sich herbugsierend - den Raum, um den Spiegeleffekt mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. „Aber hallo!", sagte er erfreut zu seinem überirdisch gut aussehenden Abbild, bevor er sich, wie die anderen beiden auf die Suche nach weiteren versteckten Zaubern machte.

Harry sah eine Weile verwundert auf den schönen jungen Mann, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte, dann drehte er sich um, um die anderen zu unterstützen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Zimmers und er schnappte erschreckt nach Luft.

„DA!", schrie er und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab auf dort hängenden Spiegel.

Die drei Männer schossen herum und zielten ebenfalls in die angezeigte Richtung, doch keiner von ihnen konnte etwas Verdächtiges erkennen.

„Was soll da sein?", knurrte Sullivan.

„Bellatrix Lestrange!", keuchte Harry. „Sie war dort drin!"

xxx

_tbc_

_So ein kleiner Cliffhanger ist doch hier genau richtig. *ggg*_


	34. Chapter 34

_So ihr Lieben – hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Story. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen. _

_Eure Chrissi_

_xxx_

_An Anna: Nö – Harry spinnt nicht. ;) Da steckt was hinter dem Spiegel. *g* Vielen Dank für dein Review!_

xxx

**Kapitel 34 – Voldemort**

Keiner der Männer zweifelte Harrys Aussage an, er hätte Bellatrix Lestrange gesehen - was dieser insgeheim befürchtet hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er der Einzige war, der diese Beobachtung gemacht hatte.

Mit den Zauberstäben den verdächtigen Spiegel anpeilend traten sie alle näher heran, um die Sache in Augenschein zu nehmen. Keine der Methoden, mit der sie das Teil überprüften, gab irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie etwas anderes vor sich hatten, als einen ganz normalen Spiegel – mit Ausnahme des Verschönerungseffekts, den auch die anderen Modelle vorzuweisen hatten und der nichts weiter war, als eine ausgeklügelte, aber ungefährliche Spielerei.

„Was sehen sie jetzt?", fragte Sullivan Harry ohne viel Hoffnung auf eine Antwort, die sie der Lösung des Rätsels näher bringen würde, als sie schließlich etwas ratlos zu viert auf ihre geschönten Spiegelbilder starrten.

„Nur uns", sagte Harry.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es dieser Spiegel war?"

„Ganz sicher!"

Von draußen hörte man vereinzelt Kampfgeräusche, die jedoch durch die Wände dieses Zimmers, weitgehend gedämpft wurden.

„Vielleicht sollen wir lieber die anderen unterstützen", sagte Malfoy. „Von hier aus scheint es nicht weiter zu gehen."

Genau in diesem Moment begann sich hinter den vier Personen in dem Spiegelbild etwas zu regen. Harrys Blick hing wie gebannt an der undeutlichen durchsichtigen Gestalt, die sich langsam die Konturen einer Frau annahm... Bellatrix Lestrange, deren dunkle Augen ihn anstarrten.

„Ja – gehen wir raus und kommen später noch einmal hierher zurück", antwortete Snape auf Malfoys Vorschlag und Harry wurde klar, dass die anderen nicht dasselbe sahen wie er.

„Sie ist wieder da", flüsterte er und hob den Zauberstab, genau wie Bellatrix, die sich mittlerweile – indem sie wie ein Geist durch die Spiegelbilder der Männer hindurch geglitten war – in den Vordergrund geschoben hatte.

Noch während Snape ihn an der Schulter packte, um ihn zurück zu ziehen, und noch bevor Sullivan, der sich schützend vor ihn stellte, ihm die Sicht verdecken konnte, feuerte Harry einen Fluch auf den Spiegel ab.

Malfoy schaffte es gerade noch, einen magischen Schild vor ihnen hochzuziehen, der sie vor den unzähligen durch die Luft sausenden messerscharfen Splittern schützte, in die das Spiegelglas mit einem nahezu melodisch klingenden, hellen Klirren zerbarst.

„Verflucht noch mal, Potter!", herrschte Snape den jungen Mann an, sobald sich der Scherbenregen gelegt hatte. „Benützen Sie ihr Hirn und unterlassen Sie solche unüberlegten Aktionen."

„Sie hat auf mich gezielt", murmelte Harry pampig.

„Sie war nicht wirklich da", fauchte Snape.

„Ist ja zum Glück gut ausgegangen", sagte Sullivan beschwichtigend. „Also hört auf zu streiten und lasst uns sehen, was wir tun können."

Aber es war nicht Sullivans Beschwichtigung, sondern der Blick auf die Überreste des Spiegels, der die beiden tatsächlich verstummen ließ.

Das was hinter dem zerbrochenen Glas zum Vorschein gekommen war, brachte nun doch ans Tageslicht, dass es sich nicht um einen gewöhnlichen, lediglich geringfügig modifizierten Spiegel handelte. Dort, wo sich die Rückwand des hölzernen Rahmens hätte befinden müssen, klaffte ein Loch, das ins Nirgendwo zu führen schien. Es war, als würde man in einen tiefen Tunnel blicken, der so dunkel war, das man nicht erkennen konnte, wo er endete. Von Bellatrix Lestrange keine Spur.

Sullivan und Snape inspizierten die Rückseite des Spiegels und danach - der Ältere mit ziemlich besorgter Miene - wieder die unheimliche Vorderseite.

„Was ist das?", wisperte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

„Das Tor zur Hölle", murmelte Malfoy spürbar wenig begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass sie die Antwort auf diese Frage vermutlich bald erhalten würden.

Alle vier zuckten sie zusammen und zogen sich sofort aus dem unmittelbaren Bereich vor dem zerbrochenen Spiegel zurück, als plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme aus dem schwarzen Loch zu hören war, die sich noch dazu anhörte, als käme sie aus nächster Nähe.

„Da war... Potter... der Junge war da, Mylord... und er konnte mich sehen", sagte Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Das ist unmöglich!" Die kalte hohe Stimme Voldemorts klang zwar lauter, schien jedoch aus größerer Entfernung zu kommen.

„Aber ich schwöre...", begann Bellatrix. Ein zischendes Geräusch unterbrach ihren Satz vorzeitig.

„Wenn du hysterisches Weib nicht gleich den Spiegel zerschossen hättest, könnten wir das kontrollieren, nicht wahr?"

„Verzeihung, Mylord", hauchte Bellatrix. „Soll ich ihn reparieren?"

„Ein so komplizierter Zauber übersteigt deine erbärmlichen Fähigkeiten bei weitem. Ich werde den Durchgang verschließen. Wir gehen über den Kamin ins Haus zurück um dieses unwürdige Pack zu vernichten."

„Ja, Mylord!"

„Mach jetzt die Scherben weg!", fauchte Voldemort. „Wenn Nagini sich verletzt, ziehe ich dir die Haut ab."

Snape verspannte sich kurz, als er Sullivan in seinem Geist spürte, aber gleich darauf ließ er seine Schutzmechanismen fallen und hörte zu.

„Wir müssen da rein", teilte der alte Zauberer ihm nonverbal mit. „Sofort – bevor er den Durchgang verschließt."

Snape nickte. Er packte Potter, der panisch die Augen aufriss, am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in den zerstörten Spiegel. Einen Wimpernschlag später waren sie schon im Nichts verschwunden. Als Sullivan und Malfoy ihnen folgen wollten, prallten sie – trotzdem sich optisch nichts an dem schwarzen Loch verändert hatte - gegen eine Wand, die mindestens so hart war, wie das Holz, das sich eigentlich dort hätte befinden müssen.

„Verdammt", fluchte Sullivan während Malfoy die Barriere hektisch nach etwaigen Schwachstellen absuchte. Er konnte gerade noch zurückspringen, als ein wütender Aufschrei Voldemorts erklang und gleichzeitig etwas durch die eben noch harte Wand zu ihnen ins Zimmer geflogen kam. Bellatrix Lestrange landete bäuchlings, genau vor den Füßen ihres Schwagers und blieb regungslos dort liegen. Malfoy kickte sofort den Zauberstab weg, der noch immer in ihrer Hand gelegen hatte.

„Sie kommt da durch", rief Sullivan.

Ohne sich weiter über die Bedeutung dieser Erkenntnis beraten zu müssen, packten er und Malfoy die Todesserin, die schlaff wie eine Marionette in ihrem Griff hing, und zwängten sich zusammen mit ihr durch den Spiegelrahmen. Diesmal gelang ihnen der Übertritt problemlos.

Das Szenario, das sie auf der anderen Seite erwartete, war ziemlich besorgniserregend. In einem Raum, der ebenso rund war, wie das verspiegelte Zimmer, der aber mit seinen steinernen Wänden und der kuppelförmigen Decke, erhellt durch das flackernde Licht einiger Fackeln, eher wirkte wie ein altes unterirdisches Gewölbe, stand Harry mit gezücktem Zauberstab Voldemort gegenüber, dessen rote Augen siegessicher funkelten.

Snape lag wie leblos am Boden, während Nagini, die riesige Schlange des dunklen Lords, sich zielstrebig auf ihn zu bewegte.

Durch die Ankunft von Sullivan und Malfoy gestört wich Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit kurz von Harry ab, was dieser jedoch nicht für einen Angriff nutzte.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Riddle", sagte Sullivan höflich, als wäre er ein Besucher, der zum Frühstück eingeladen war.

Voldemort gab ein wütendes Zischen von sich und verpasste Sullivan einen Fluch, dem dieser nur mit knapper Not entging, indem er zur Seite hechtete und gleichzeitig einen Schild hervorbrachte, der den hell gleißenden Strahl zwar zum Glück ablenkte, sich aber furchterregenderweise eine Sekunde nach dem Kontakt mit dem Fluch einfach in Luft auflöste.

Malfoy indessen nutzte den Umstand, dass der Lord mit Sullivan beschäftigt war, um Nagini zu stoppen und im Bewusstsein der Tatsache, dass sie ein Horkrux war, tat er dies, indem er ein Dämonsfeuer auf sie losließ. Das Feuer, das sich – seinem Namen entsprechend – wie ein gieriger Dämon in den wild zuckenden Schlangenkörper fraß, loderte fast bis zur Decke hoch, während Malfoy es nicht im Geringsten kontrollierte, sondern seinen Freund durch einen weiteren Zauber aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone holte.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei und einer einzigen, knappen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, brachte Voldemort das Feuer zum Erlöschen, das ein wesentlich größeres Ausmaß erreicht hatte als jenes, das sie vor ein paar Tagen in Hogwarts mit Mühe zu dritt unter Kontrolle gehalten hatten. Doch die Rettung kam für Nagini zu spät. Von der Schlange des Lords war nur noch ein verkohlter und eindeutig toter Klumpen Fleisch übrig.

„Lucius!", zischte Voldemort und sein lodernder Blick bohrte sich hasserfüllt in die Augen seines ehemaligen Anhängers.

Indessen versuchte Sullivan verzweifelt, Snape aufzuwecken. Dass dieser nicht tot, sondern nur bewusstlos war, spürte er deutlich aufgrund der geistigen Verbindung, die er zuvor im Spiegelzimmer mit ihm aufgenommen hatte und die noch immer bestand. Der alte Zauberer intensivierte nun die Verbindung, indem er tief in Snapes Geist eindrang und ihn dabei rief.

Als Snape die Augen aufschlug, war das erste, das er sah, Bellatrix Lestrange, die ein paar Meter weiter am Boden lag. Es roch verbrannt... aber diesem Eindruck konnte er nicht nachspüren, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem, viel sensationellerem beansprucht, das sich direkt vor ihm abspielte - von Potter, der sich zwischen Malfoy und den dunklen Lord stellte.

„Wach auf, Severus!", brüllte zeitgleich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die Snape mit einiger Verärgerung Sullivan zuordnete.

Ein paar Sekunden später war ihm jedoch wieder klar, wo er sich befand und er bemühte sich, nachdem sein Verstand ihm wieder gehorchte, auch noch den Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Seine Finger schlossen sich um seinen Zauberstab und nachdem ihm dies ohne Schwierigkeiten gelungen war, beschloss er, dass Aufstehen auch keine all zu große Herausforderung darstellen würde.

„Na endlich!", beschied ihm Sullivan, der mittlerweile gemerkt hatte, dass der Geist in dem er sich eingenistet hatte, wieder einsatzbereit war.

Voldemort, den es trotz seiner Wut über Naginis Tod zu erheitern schien, dass ausgerechnet Potter versuchte einen ehemaligen Todesser vor ihm zu beschützen, hatte von Snapes Erwachen nichts mitbekommen. Erst als der Tränkemeister sich bewegte, erstarb das schaurige Grinsen im Gesicht des Lords und sein reptilienartiger Kopf fuhr herum zu Snape.

„Severus und Lucius!", sagte Voldemort. Obwohl seine Stimme nicht viel lauter als ein Flüstern war, füllte sie mühelos den ganzen Raum. „Da seid ihr also... endlich... und ihr wart so freundlich, mir Potter mitzubringen. Sehr zuvorkommend! Das erspart mir die Mühe, ihn... und euch holen zu lassen. Was ich allerdings mit dem da soll...", seine roten Augen hefteten sich an Sullivan, der genau wie die anderen mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte, „...weiß ich nicht."

In derselben Sekunde schoss ein grüner Blitz auf den alten Zauberer zu, der es trotz seiner gespannten Aufmerksamkeit nur mit knapper Not schaffte, sich durch einen Abwehrzauber zu schützen, welcher ihn auch nur deshalb vor Voldemorts Todesfluch schützte, weil Snape ihn dabei geistig unterstützte.

Voldemort, der wohl fest mit einem anderen Ergebnis gerechnet hatte, verengte die roten Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Indessen schob Malfoy Potter zur Seite und ließ einen Fluch auf seinen ehemaligen Herren los, den dieser mit nahezu beleidigender Beiläufigkeit abwehrte und seinen Angreifer dabei unsanft gegen die Wand klatschte. Bei der unmittelbar nachfolgenden Attacke von Snape und Sullivan, die ihre Geister immer mehr ineinander verhakten und deren Kampfkraft sich infolgedessen gesteigert hatte, musste der dunkle Lord schon merklich mehr aufbieten, um sich zu schützen. Malfoy nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks und griff erneut an, obwohl er sich, seiner Körperhaltung nach zu urteilen, bei dem Aufprall verletzt hatte.

Sie attackierten Voldemort ein ums andere Mal abwechselnd, was Malfoy wesentlich weniger gut bekam, als den anderen beiden, deren Energie stetig zu wachsen schien, wodurch der dunklen Lord jedoch zu keiner Zeit so sehr in Bedrängnis gebracht wurde, dass er ernstlich in Gefahr geriet.

Potter beteiligte sich nicht an dem Kampf, ging aber auch nicht in Deckung. Er stand einfach da und schien auf etwas zu warten.

„Verdammt Potter!", schrie Snape ihn wütend an. „Versuch es wenigstens!"

„Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe", sagte der junge Mann ruhig, was ihm eine Sekunde lang nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitstreiter, sondern auch die Voldemorts einbrachte. Der wiederum entschied sich trotz der mangelnden Bereitschaft Harrys, sich aktiv am Geschehen zu beteiligen, für Verstärkung zu sorgen, indem er seine noch immer reglos am Boden liegende, treueste Ergebene aufweckte.

Von einem Zauber ihres Gebieters getroffen – eine Aktion, die diesen in die missliche Lage brachte, sich für einen Moment in einem schwarzen Wirbel auflösen und zwei Meter weiter wieder Gestalt annehmen zu müssen, um in letzter Sekunde einem Doppelfluch des Snape-Sullivan-Gespanns zu entgehen – erwachte Bellatrix aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und kam überraschend schnell auf die Beine. Als sie merkte, dass sie keinen Zauberstab hatte, stürzte sie sich, die Finger zu Krallen gekrümmt, mit einem irren Gesichtsausdruck und einen dazu passenden Schrei ausstoßend auf den Feind, der ihr am nächsten stand... auf Snape. Der verpasste ihr einen völlig unmagischen Hieb mit dem Handrücken, der ihn allerdings fast den Kopf kostete, weil er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Voldemort abgelenkt war. „Aufpassen!", knurrte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und Snape stellte verwundet fest, dass er schon wieder zu tief mit Sullivan verbunden war, um sich darüber zu ärgern.

Bellatrix, die von dem Schlag zwar zurückgeworfen, aber nicht zu Fall gebracht worden war, wollte gerade einen neuen Angriff auf Snape starten, als ihr Meister ihr einen anderen Auftrag zukommen ließ. „Geh!", schrie er und schubste sie aus mehreren Metern Entfernung mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner zauberstablosen Hand direkt vor den zerstörten Spiegel. „Hol dir Narcissa... und Snapes Russenschlampe."

Bellatrix gehorchte sofort und ehe die Männer, die vollauf damit beschäftigt waren, Voldemort im Visier zu behalten, es verhindern konnten, war sie durch das Loch im Spiegel verschwunden.

Der dunkle Lord, der mit einer offensichtlichen Reaktion Malfoys gerechnet hatte, welche jedoch gänzlich ausblieb, schien erfreut, dass wenigstens Snape nun eine Spur verbissener aussah... und erstaunt, dass der alte, grauhaarige Zauberer auf seine Anweisung an Bellatrix so extrem wütend reagierte.

Die Attacken der beiden Männer, die nun Seite an Seite kämpften und begonnen hatten, ihre Flüche zu bündeln, wurden immer gefährlicher für Voldemort. Er bekam kaum noch Gelegenheit, Malfoy ernstlich Probleme zu bereiten und aus irgendeinem dubiosen Grund machte er keinen einzigen Versuch, Harry Potter anzugreifen.

Harry wusste, dass erst wenige Minuten vergangen waren, seit sie diesen Raum betreten hatten, aber es kam ihm vor, als würde er schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier stehen. Es war ihm klar geworden, was er zu tun hatte, kaum dass er Voldemort gegenüber getreten war – er musste darauf warten, dass er angegriffen wurde... und getötet. Wenn er und damit der letzte Horkrux vernichtet war, wäre der mächtige Schwarzmagier verletzbar. Snape hatte versprochen, dass er bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug versuchen würde, ihn zu töten und so rasant wie er und Sullivan an Kraft gewannen, schien dieser Plan in erreichbare Nähe zu rücken. Seit dieser Gedanke sich in Harrys Kopf festgesetzt hatte, fühlte er sich seltsam ruhig... fast als ob er ganz sicher sein konnte, dass sein Tod nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang von etwas Neuem wäre.

Doch Harry wartete vergebens. Nicht ein einziges Mal machte Voldemort Anstalten, ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern. Sollte er ihn provozieren?

„Was ist los, Tom Riddle?", rief er, während die Flüche der anderen links und rechts an ihm vorbeizischten. „Warum machst du mich nicht platt... wo ich doch schon mal hier bin?"

„Du wirst nicht mehr lange auf den Tod warten müssen, Potter!", zischte Voldemort. Doch er war offensichtlich weiterhin zu beschäftigt, um diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Kurz danach – vermutlich nachdem er endgültig die Hoffnung begraben hatte, die beiden Verräter und den alten Zauberer auf einmal besiegen zu können – löste sich Voldemorts Gestalt erneut in einem schwarzen Wirbel auf. „Wir sehen uns wieder, wenn ich alle eure Freunde getötet habe", war das Letzte, das sie hörten, bevor er komplett verschwand.

„Wir müssen zurück zu den anderen", rief Harry, von dem die unnatürliche Ruhe nun schlagartig abzufallen schien.

„Augenblick noch", sagte Snape und Sullivan gleichzeitig. Sie traten einander gegenüber und legten jeweils die linke Hand auf die Brust des anderen, wobei sie sich in die Augen sahen und in diesem Anblick völlig zu versinken schienen.

„Ich dachte, die beiden können sich nicht ausstehen...?", flüsterte Harry Malfoy zu.

„Stimmt!", sagte Malfoy, ohne sich zu einer näheren Erklärung bemüßigt zu fühlen. „Was ist vorhin passiert, als Sie und Severus hier herein kamen?"

„Professor Snape hat sofort Lestrange aus dem Weg geräumt, darum konnte er sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig gegen Voldemorts Fluch wehren", berichtete Harry. „Ich befürchtete schon, er wäre tot."

„Vermutlich ist er es nur deshalb nicht, weil der Lord noch etwas mit ihm vorhatte", murmelte Malfoy, bevor er ungeduldig zu den anderen beiden Männern hinüberschaute. „Beeilt euch mal! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit für eure spirituellen Anwandlungen."

„Danke für den Hinweis, Lucius!", sagten Snape und Sullivan synchron und im gleichen ironischen Tonfall ohne die Berührung oder den Blickkontakt zueinander zu unterbrechen.

„Das ist wirklich... interessant", meinte Harry verblüfft.

„Warum haben Sie nicht versucht, der Lord anzugreifen?", fragte Malfoy ihn mit unverkennbarer Geringschätzung in der Stimme.

„Weil ich das nicht tun soll", antwortete Harry.

„Sagt wer?", knurrte Malfoy, verärgert von dieser kryptischen Antwort.

„Dumbledore!"

„Er hat mit Ihnen gesprochen?", erkundigte sich Malfoy ungläubig.

„Nicht direkt gesprochen... aber er war da, das habe ich ganz deutlich gespürt, und er hat mich davor zurückgehalten, zu kämpfen", erwiderte Harry.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass das nicht ganz einfach nur Ihre Angst war?", fragte Malfoy geringschätzig.

„Ganz sicher!"

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ließ die Antwort des jungen Mannes aber unkommentiert.

„Fertig!", verkündeten im selben Augenblick Sullivan und Snape.

„Wir werden vermutlich nur gemeinsam mit Potter da durch kommen", sagte Malfoy, als sie wenig später vor dem zerstörten Spiegel standen und er die Hand auf das schwarze Loch gelegt hatte, das sich wie erwartet wie eine glatte, harte Fläche anfühlte.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Snape. „David hat mir... mitgeteilt, dass ihr vorhin ein Problem damit hattet."

„Ihr könnt noch getrennt voneinander sprechen", stellte Malfoy mit spöttisch angehauchter Anerkennung fest.

„Natürlich!", antworteten die beiden in perfektem Gleichklang.

„Versuchen Sie es, Harry", sagte Sullivan.

Der junge Mann hob die Hand, um zu testen, ob er die Barriere durchdringen konnte, und die Zuversicht, die er im Gesicht getragen hatte, fiel in sich zusammen, als auch er auf Widerstand stieß.

„Verflucht!", stieß Sullivan hervor. „Riddle muss den Durchgang verschlossen haben, ehe er verschwand."

„Apparieren?", fragte Malfoy skeptisch.

„Könnte gut sein, dass es uns dabei zerlegt", wandte Snape ein.

Sie sahen sich in dem runden Raum um, dessen Wände aus rauem Naturstein bestanden. Nirgends war eine Tür oder ein Fester zu entdecken.

„Es wäre gut möglich, dass wir nicht einmal mehr in diesem Haus sind, sondern irgendwo meilenweit entfernt", gab Sullivan zu bedenken.

„Es ist sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass der Lord dieses Versteck außerhalb des Hauptquartiers angelegt hat", vervollständigte Snape diesen Gedanken.

„Also doch apparieren?", fragte Harry.

„Zuerst sollten wir versuchen, den Spiegel wieder durchgängig zu machen", sagte Snape und zog Voldemorts Zauberstab hervor, den er ihm in Malfoys Haus abgenommen hatte. „Ich schätze, er hat den ursprünglichen Zauber mit diesem Stab gesprochen... vielleicht können wir herausfinden, welcher es war. David...?"

Sullivan trat ohne weitere verbale Aufforderung dazu und legte die Hand ebenfalls um das Ende des Zauberstabes, mit dem Snape nun den Spiegel anvisierte.

Malfoy winkte Harry zu sich. „Kommen Sie, Mister Potter. Wir sehen uns unterdessen ein bisschen hier um. Der Lord hat vorhin von einem Kamin gesprochen. Man sieht zwar keinen, aber das muss ja nicht heißen, dass er nicht existiert."

xxx

Tamara war die ganze Zeit über bei McGonagall geblieben und hatte es nicht bereut. Die alte Dame hatte ein Repertoire an Flüchen parat, das man ihr trotz ihres Rufes, eine außergewöhnlich begabte Hexe zu sein, nicht wirklich zutraute. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie agierte tat ihr Übriges, um sie zu einer äußerst gefährlichen Gegnerin zu machen.

Tamara konnte in ihrem Windschatten einige recht wirkungsvolle Flüche auf den Feind absetzen, ohne dabei selbst in nennenswerte Gefahr zu geraten, was sie allmählich ein wenig zu übermütig werden ließ, obwohl sie versuchte, sich ständig selbst zur Vorsicht zu ermahnen.

Der in grellem Grün schillernde Fluch, der dort einschlug, wo eben noch ihr Kopf gewesen war, als sie hinter McGonagall die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauflief, machte ihr allerdings umgehend wieder klar, dass ihr Leben permanent in Gefahr war. Dem ersten Fluch folgten noch weitere, die Tamara zwangen, den Rückzug anzutreten und hinter dem großen, viereckigen Pfosten am Fußende in Deckung zu gehen, anstatt die Treppe zu stürmen.

Hektisch suchten ihre Augen den Angreifer, der es scheinbar speziell auf sie abgesehen hatte, denn McGonagall hatte unbehelligt – und auch ohne zu merken, dass ihre Begleiterin aufgehalten worden war – die Stufen hinter sich gebracht und verschwand kurz darauf aus Tamaras Blickfeld, als sie dem an die Treppe anschließenden Flur folgte.

Die Flüche waren von oben abgeschossen worden, soviel stand fest. Vielleicht würde der Todesser herunterkommen und sie suchen, wenn sie hier wartete... und sie könnte ihn mit ein bisschen Glück erwischen? Das erschien ihr allemal sicherer, als ein erneuter Versuch, die Treppe hinter sich zu bringen, auf der sie ein perfektes Ziel abgegeben hätte.

Als ihr Feind schließlich wie aus dem Nichts an dem Geländer eine Etage höher erschien, das von der Treppe aus noch einige Meter bis zur nächsten Mauer verlief, stockte Tamara der Atem. Das war die Frau, der sie schon in Malfoys Haus begegnet war und vor der Severus sie explizit gewarnt hatte – Bellatrix Lestrange.

Die bösartige Aura, welche die Todesserin umgab, die nun wie ein Raubvogel den Blick schweifen ließ, um nach ihrem Opfer zu suchen, war faszinierend und beängstigend zugleich. Tamara zog sich eilig so weit hinter dem Geländerpfosten zurück, dass ihre Gegnerin sie nicht sehen konnte, was natürlich den Nachteil hatte, dass auch sie nicht mehr sah, was die andere tat.

Noch während sie sich Gedanken machte, ob sie noch einmal einen Blick riskieren sollte, oder einfach abwarten, bis Lestrange sich zeigte, fing diese an, in einem völlig irr klingenden Singsang nach ihr zu rufen. „Ja wo ist denn Severus' Schlampe?", trällerte sie vor sich hin. „Dein Schatz hat Sehnsucht nach dir. Der Arme ist ein bisschen gefoltert worden, von unserem Gebieter, aber er lebt... na ja... zumindest noch ein bisschen."

Ihre Stimme kam eindeutig näher. Das leise Kichern, das sie ihrem letzten Satz hinterherschickte klang, als wäre sie bereits am Fuß der Treppe angelangt.

Tamaras Magen zog sich zusammen. Wollte die Todesserin sie nur verunsichern, oder war Severus tatsächlich in der Hand der dunklen Lords? Die Angst, die von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen drohte, würde sie lähmen und ihre Chancen, unversehrt aus der Sache raus zu kommen, deutlich schmälern... also versuchte sie, den Gedanken an Severus zu verdrängen, was ihr leidlich gelang, als sie sich wieder auf die Gefahr konzentrierte, die gleich um die Ecke lauerte.

Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie schon befürchtete, die Verrückte könne sie allein aufgrund dieses Geräusches aufspüren. Dass sie so oder so gleich um die Ecke biegen würde, erübrigte allerdings ein weiteres Durchdenken dieser Befürchtung. Tamara blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten – entweder zu warten, bis ihre Widersacherin auftauchte und sie dann anzugreifen, oder selbst in die Offensive und damit aus der Deckung zu gehen. Nachdem die zweite Option die Gefahr barg, das Ziel zu verfehlen, da Tamara nicht wusste, wo genau die Todesserin sich gerade befand, entschied sie sich spontan für die erste Variante.

Die nächsten Sekunden verstrichen zäh wie klebriger Honig... und gleichzeitig schien die Zeit zu rasen. Als einige schwarze, gelockte Haare an der Kante des Pfostens auftauchten, hinter dem Tamara kauerte, verlor diese die Nerven.

Sie machte einen Ausfallschritt und ließ gleichzeitig einen Lähmfluch auf die Stelle los, wo sie Lestranges Brust vermutete. Nur leider ging dieser Fluch – neben einem Büschel schwarzer Locken, das losgelöst für sich alleine in der Luft schwebte – ins Leere, während sich der Zauberstab der Todesserin, die rücklings eng an die Innenseite des Pfostens gepresst stand, sich in Tamaras Hals bohrte.

„Reingefallen!", säuselte Bellatrix.

Tamara fluchte spontan auf Russisch und als ihre Feindin daraufhin interessiert die Augen aufriss mischte sie versuchsweise einen magischen Fluch unter die rein verbalen, verbunden mit einer unauffälligen Drehung ihres Zauberstabs, den sie inzwischen sinken hatte lassen. Bellatrix wehrte den Angriff in letzter Sekunde ab, indem sie Tamara mit einem Expeliarmus entwaffnete. Ihre Augen glitzerten vergnügt. „Nicht schlecht, Schätzchen! Aber eben nicht gut genug!"

Sie nahm Tamaras Zauberstab mit einem _Accio_ ihrer freien Hand an sich. „Ich bringe dich jetzt zu meinem Gebieter – dann kannst du ihn um das Leben deines armen Severus anflehen. Der Lord steht zwar nicht auf so was... aber ich finde es wahnsinnig... ergreifend." Ein weiteres, irres Lachen folgte dieser Ankündigung, während Bellatrix ihre Gefangene mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes die ersten Stufen hinauf stieß.

Sie waren etwa bis zur Mitte der Treppe gekommen, als am oberen Ende McGonagall erschien, die sofort auf die Todesserin feuerte. Anstatt sich gegen den Fluch zu wehren, dem sie behände auswich, brachte sich Bellatrix hinter Tamara in Sicherheit und schob diese sodann wie einen Schutzschild vor sich her die Treppe hoch.

„Contenance, McWichtigmacherin", rief sie schrill. „Sonst grillen Sie noch Snapes Betthäschen und ich bin nicht sicher, ob er auf Hasenbraten steht."

McGonagall ließ den Zauberstab nicht sinken, stellte aber die Versuche ein, Bellatrix mit einem Fluch zu erwischen, um Tamara nicht zu gefährden.

Die Gedanken in Tamaras Kopf überschlugen sich. Sie wusste, sie durfte sich nicht von der Verrückten zu Voldemort schleifen lassen, auch wenn die Ungewissheit, was mit Severus passiert war, sie beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Doch was konnte sie ohne Zauberstab schon ausrichten? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Lestrange sie ohne Zögern töten würde, wenn sie sich wehrte, lag sehr hoch. Und viele Möglichkeiten blieben ihr auch nicht gerade.

Mit galoppierendem Herzschlag nahm Tamara die erste Gelegenheit war, die sich ihr bot. Bei der letzen Treppenstufe tat sie so, als würde sie stolpern, hechtete nach vorne und gab damit McGonagall freie Bahn für einen Angriff. Gleichzeitig stieß sie mit einem Bein so kräftig sie konnte nach Bellatrix. Sie traf die Todesserin direkt am Knie, was diese kurz nach vorne straucheln ließ und den Fluch ablenkte, den sie auf Tamara abgefeuert hatte, sodass er mit einem hässlich zischenden Geräusch in eine der Treppenstufen eindrang und das alte, morsche Holz versengte.

Fast gleichzeitig traf ein gleißend roter Strahl aus McGonagalls Zauberstab Bellatrix an der Schulter und riss sie nach hinten. Sie ruderte noch eine Sekunde lang mit den Armen, in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, bevor sie ebendieses endgültig verlor, und - sich einige Male überschlagend - die Treppe hinunter stürzte, an deren Ende sie schließlich hart auf dem Rücken aufschlug.

Tamara, die den Sturz wie gebannt beobachtet hatte, sah wie ihr Zauberstab, den sie sich so beschämend leicht hatte abnehmen lassen, aus der Hand ihrer Widersacherin flog, als diese am Fuß der Treppe auf den Boden knallte, und rannte los.

„NEIN!", hörte sie McGonagall schreien, während sie die Stufen hinunter hastete. Sie hatte die Treppe fast geschafft, als Bellatrix zu sich kam. Die Benommenheit ihrer Feindin ausnützend sprang Tamara über deren Körper hinweg, rollte sich ab und nahm dabei ihren Zauberstab vom Boden auf.

Als sie herumfuhr, um – nun auf den Knien liegend – damit auf die Todesserin zu zielen, war diese gerade um Haaresbreite einem Fluch McGonagalls entkommen, indem sie sich auf die Seite gerollt hatte.

Bellatrix' Bein beschrieb einen seltsamen Winkel zu ihrem Körper, über ihr Gesicht lief Blut und auch die Hand, mit dem sie ihren Zauberstab hob, war blutverschmiert. Man sah ihr an, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte... und in ihren Augen stand die pure Mordlust.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Der tödliche grüne Strahl hatte sein Ziel bereits gefunden, als der Nachhall der geflüsterten Worte noch in der Luft hing.

Tamara hörte auf zu atmen und beobachtete starren Blickes, wie Bellatrix Lestrange zusammenbrach.

Als sie den angehaltenen Atem wieder aus ihren Lungen entließ, hörte sie ein seltsames Wimmern, und es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis sie begriff, dass sie selbst dieses Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte.

Gleich darauf war McGonagall bei ihr und zog sie hoch in eine sitzende Position. „Schon gut!", sagte alte Dame leise und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Sie ist tot", sagte Tamara tonlos. Ihre Augen klebten an Bellatrix' Gesicht, das nun plötzlich friedlich und geradezu schön aussah.

„Ja! Das ist sie!"

„Ich habe sie umgebracht", krächzte Tamara.

„Ja, das hast du", bestätigte McGonagall und strich ihr über das Haar, „...und wenn du es nicht getan hättest, wärst du jetzt tot. Ich weiß, es ist ein Schock, aber wenn du wieder klar denken kannst, wirst du damit klar kommen."

Tamara nickte, unfähig etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Komm jetzt, wir müssen hier weg", sagte McGonagall energisch und erhob sich. Sie zog Tamara mit erstaunlicher Kraft auf die Beine.

Kurz darauf standen sie im Flur des ersten Obergeschosses und noch während Tamara sich darüber wunderte, wie sie die Treppe hatte heraufsteigen können, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, hatte McGonagall sie schon in die nächstbeste Abstellkammer geschoben.

„Komm erst mal wieder runter", sagte die alte Dame. „Ich kann mich jetzt leider nicht um dich kümmern, darum möchte ich, dass du hier bleibst und erst wieder herauskommst, wenn du einigermaßen geradeaus denken kannst. Verstanden?"

Als Tamara nickte, tätschelte ihr McGonagall zum Abschied die Wange und schloss dann die Tür von außen.

Die Abstellkammer hatte ein kleines Fenster, das zur Hälfte von einem Schrank verdeckt war, sodass nur wenig Licht in den Raum drang, der gerade mal zwei auf zwei Meter messen mochte, aber Tamara störte sich nicht daran, sondern war einfach nur erleichtert, sich einen Moment aus dem Geschehen da draußen ausklinken zu können. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und rutschte an ihr hinab, bis sie am Boden saß. Warum war sie so durcheinander? Sie hatte doch gewusst, was ihnen hier bevorstand und die Eventualitäten im Geiste zigmal durchgespielt. Und nun warf sie die Tatsache, dass sie in Notwehr eine Kriminelle getötet hatte, die vermutlich viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte, aus der Bahn? Das war jämmerlich! Was würde Severus denken, wenn er das hörte... und David? Sie würden sie auslachen... und verachten.

Tamara legte die Stirn auf ihre angewinkelten Knie. Als sie die Augen schloss, sah sie das Gesicht der leblosen Todesserin vor sich.

xxx

Den zerstörten Spiegel wieder zu einem Durchgang in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer zurückzuverwandeln, erwies sich als zu kompliziert, trotzdem der Zauberstab Voldemorts bereitwillig die Art des angewandten Zaubers offenbarte. Daher atmeten alle erleichtert auf, als es Malfoy tatsächlich gelang, den verborgenen Kamin zu finden. Er und Harry waren systematisch den Raum abgegangen und hatten ihn alle paar Schritte mit einem Enthüllungszauber kontrolliert.

Der Kamin lag nicht an einer Wand, sondern stand mitten im ansonsten leeren Raum, was sehr seltsam wirkte. Der Luftschacht, der nach oben zur Decke führte, erstreckte sich ungefähr fünf Meter in die Höhe, was dem ganzen Gebilde das Aussehen einer überdimensionierten Säule gab. Die vier Männer umrundeten den Kamin und begutachteten ihn misstrauischen Blickes.

„Es wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben...", murmelte Sullivan.

„Zu welchem Kamin sollen wir flohen?", überlegte Malfoy laut.

„Haben wir überhaupt Flohpulver?", fragte Harry, der sich suchend umsah und nichts dergleichen entdecken konnte.

„Es geht auch ohne", belehrte ihn Sullivan. „Wird nur ziemlich...", er zögerte.

„...heiß", vollendete Snape ungerührt den Satz. „Dieser Kamin wird vielleicht nicht mit allen im Hauptquartier verbunden sein", fügte er an Malfoy gewandt hinzu. „Wenn wir ein Ziel angeben, das nicht angeschlossen ist, werden wird nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, bevor wir verbrennen."

„Wo würde Riddle herauskommen wollen, wenn er diesen Kamin benutzt?", fragte Sullivan.

„Im Salon", meinte Malfoy zögernd.

Snape nickte.

„Also – versuchen wir es", sagte Sullivan entschlossen. „Harry – bevor Sie in den Kamin treten legen Sie einen Kältezauber über sich, ansonsten geht alles wie mit Pulver. Alles klar?"

„Ja!", entgegnete Harry mit dünner Stimme. Die Aussicht zu verbrennen schien ihn weit mehr zu ängstigen, als die, von Voldemort getötet zu werden.

„Dann mach ich mal den Anfang", sagte Sullivan. „Wenn ich als verkohlte Leiche zurückkehre, solltet ihr es doch mit Apparieren versuchen." Er trat vor den Kamin, aber Malfoy hielt ihn zurück.

„Du und Severus seid zusammen so stark, dass ihr dem Lord gefährlich werden könnt", sagte er. „Diesen Vorteil zu verlieren, dürfen wir nicht riskieren. Ich werde zuerst gehen."

Wieder Erwarten diskutierte Sullivan nicht, sondern trat zurück, um Malfoy den Vortritt zu lassen.

Dieser sprach den Kühlzauber und trat mit den Worten „Hauptquartier, großer Salon!" in den Kamin, in dem sofort mannshohe Flammen hochschlugen. Gleich darauf löste Malfoys Gestalt sich auf. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, in denen die anderen angespannt auf die Flammen starrten, bereit ihren Mitstreiter sofort herauszuziehen, wenn er zurückkehren sollte, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Lucius scheint es geschafft zu haben", murmelte Sullivan. „Du als nächstes, Severus?"

Er hatte die Frage kaum ausgesprochen, als Snape schon in den Flammen verschwunden war.

„Nun Sie, Harry!"

„Wird es weh tun?"

„Ja, aber nur kurz", sagte Sullivan und klopfte dem jungen Mann aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Soll ich den Kühlzauber für Sie übernehmen?"

„Ja bitte!"

Kurz darauf klapperte Harry vor Kälte mit den Zähnen und Sullivan schob ihn in den Kamin.

Er selbst folgte unmittelbar danach.

Sullivan hatte zwar damit gerechnet, mitten in einem Kampf zu landen, aber das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er im Salon eilig der Hitze des Kamins entfloh, verpasste ihm dennoch einen gehörigen Adrenalinschub. Die Luft in dem Raum flimmerte geradezu von den zischend umher schießenden Flüchen und war angefüllt mit dem Gestank versengten Fleisches. Die wütenden Rufe der Kämpfenden vermischten sich mit den Schmerzensschreien der Verwundeten.

Es schien, als hätte sich mindestens die Hälfte aller Todesser um ihren Herrn geschart, um gegen die ebenfalls zahlreich vertretenen Ordensmitglieder zu kämpfen.

Sullivan spürte sofort, wo Snape sich befand und ließ seine Augen diesem Gefühl folgen, wobei sein Blick zunächst an McGonagall hängen blieben, die sich – an der Seite des Tränkemeisters - ein erbittertes Duell mit Voldemort lieferte. Daneben kämpfte Malfoy mit einem älteren Todesser, den Sullivan als Amycus Carrow identifizierte, und Potter kniete nicht weit davon entfernt auf dem Boden neben jemandem, der am Boden lag.

Voldemort zu schwächen schien ihm im Moment das Wichtigste zu sein, daher begann Sullivan sofort, Snape mental zu unterstützen, dessen Kampfkraft sich daraufhin merklich steigert. Als sie schließlich nebeneinander standen und die Flüche aus ihren Zauberstäben sich vereinten, bevor sie auf Voldemorts Gegenwehr stießen, kam der dunkle Lord zum ersten Mal wirklich in Bedrängnis und entzog sich dieser, indem er abermals in einem Wirbel aus schwarzem Rauch verschwand.

xxx

Tamara saß noch keine drei Minuten in der Abstellkammer, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine kleine, zierliche Frau unsanft herein geschoben wurde. Allerdings war es diesmal nicht McGonagall, die diesen Raum zweckentfremdete, sondern ein großer, brutal aussehender Todesser, der zum Glück noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass die Kammer schon jemanden beherbergte.

„Hier sind wir ungestört, Herzchen", knurrte er, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend, und zog der Frau, die er an den Haaren gepackt hielt grob den Kopf in den Nacken. Es war Hermine, wie Tamara nun bestürzt feststellte.

Sie riss den Zauberstab hoch und im selben Moment fuhr der Todesser, der die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen haben musste, herum um sich zu verteidigen. Die beiden abgefeuerten Flüche prallten mittig aufeinander. Der dabei entstehende Rückstoß drückte Tamara an die Wand und brachte ihren Feind wenigstens ein bisschen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Diesen Umstand wiederum nützte Hermine aus, um dem Kerl ihren Ellenbogen mit Karacho in die Magengrube zu stoßen, woraufhin er so fest an ihren Haaren riss, dass sie mit einem Schrei auf die Knie fiel. Der zweite Fluch, den Tamara inzwischen auf den Todesser losgelassen hatte, streifte diesen nur leicht an der Schulter, da er sich bei Hermines Hieb zusammengekrümmt hatte.

Sie sah, dass der Mann, dessen Gesicht nun eine wutverzerrte Fratze war, erneut auf sie zielte und erwiderte den Angriff ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken mit dem, was ihr als erstes einfiel – ihrem Spezial-Lähmfluch. Sie traf ihn mitten auf die Brust und er erstarrte, doch Tamara bekam keine Gelegenheit, sich darüber zu freuen, denn auch sein Fluch hatte getroffen und sie wusste instinktiv, noch ehe sie es spürte, dass es der gefürchtete _Cruciatus _war.

Ihr Körper bäumte sich unter wilden Zuckungen auf und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften. Die kurze Zeit, die Hermine brauchte, um sich aus dem starren Klammergriff des Todessers zu befreien, ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu reißen und den Folterfluch zu beenden, kam Tamara wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Von den Krämpfen befreit sank sie kraftlos wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", keuchte sie, als sie wieder genug Luft bekam. „Severus hat nicht übertrieben, was diesen Drecks-Crutiatus angeht." Sie blinzelte hoch zu Hermine, die sich mit besorgtem Gesicht über sie gebeugt hatte.

„Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Tamara.

„Geht schon!", erwiderte Hermine wenig überzeugend.

Tamara setzte sich auf, wobei sie zu ignorieren versuchte, dass jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper heftig dagegen protestierte. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich mit einem Troll gerungen", murmelte sie ärgerlich, bevor sie einen Blick auf den steif daliegenden Todesser warf.

„Ist er... tot?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, nur bewegungsunfähig", sagte Tamara, „und das wird er eine ganze Weile bleiben.

Hat er... dir etwas getan?", fügte sie zögerlich hinzu.

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum warst du hier drin?", fragte sie dann. „Nicht, dass ich nicht absolut froh darüber wäre", schob sie eilig hinterher, „...aber..."

„Minerva hat mich hier geparkt", erklärte Tamara, „weil ich... das ist eine längere Geschichte. Wir sollten wieder raus gehen und die anderen unterstützen."

Hermine nickte und hob mit spitzen Fingern den Umhang des Todessers hoch, um sich ihren Zauberstab wieder zu holen, den er ihr abgenommen hatte.

Als sie kurz darauf in den Flur traten, nachdem sie sich versichert hatten, das die Luft rein war, wandte Tamara sich automatisch nach rechts, woher die lautesten Kampfgeräusche zu ihnen drangen, aber Hermine steuerte die Treppe an. „Ich kam vorhin aus dem Zweiten", sagte sie, „dort haben sie ziemliche Probleme. Tonks ist da oben und Remus... und Ron."

„Na schön, dann eben da lang", meinte Tamara schulterzuckend und folgte Hermine die Treppe hinauf.

xxx

Gerade als Snape und Sullivan begonnen hatten, mit ihren Doppelflüchen verheerenden Schaden in den Reihen der Feinde anzurichten, während McGonagall sich darum kümmerte, die Verwundeten aus der Gefahrenzone zu schaffen und wenn möglich notdürftig zu versorgen, kehrte der dunkle Lord wie aus dem Nichts zurück – um ihn herum eine Art Blase, deren Außenhaut aus durchscheinender, flirrender Luft zu bestehen schien, die sich aber resistent gegen alle versuchsweise darauf abgefeuerten Flüche erwies.

Voldemort schien sich des Schutzes, den er um sich herum erschaffen hatte, sehr sicher zu sein, denn er verschwendete nicht einmal einen Blick auf die Angreifer. Mit einer Ruhe, die inmitten eines Schlachtfeldes unwirklich erschien, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und streckte dabei parallel dazu die andere Hand mit den Handflächen nach oben zeigend aus.

„Komm zu mir, Harry Potter", sagte der Lord mit lauter, durchdringender Stimme und als er die Finger der ausgestreckten Hand krümmte, wurde Harry zu ihm in die Blase gezogen, als hätte ihn jemand am Kragen gepackt und dorthin gezerrt.

Im selben Moment, als Voldemort die Finger krümmte, fühlte Snape, dass sich der Zauberstab, den er dem Lord abgenommen hatte und den er nun sicher in der Tasche seines Gehrocks verstaut hatte, selbstständig machte. Es war, als würde der Stab genauso wie Potter, unwiderstehlich von Voldemorts Zauber angezogen. Im selben Moment, als Snape dem Stab, den er nun sicherheitshalber fest mit der linken Hand umklammert hielt gestattete, diesem Ruf zu folgen, erging es ihm wie Harry – er wurde in die Blase gezogen und sein Körper durchdrang mühelos die Materie, die sämtlichen Flüchen widerstanden hatte.

Sullivan keuchte so laut auf, dass die Umstehenden ihn allarmiert ansahen, als die flimmernde Hülle sich wieder hinter Snape schloss, denn was auch immer das war, es hatte die mittlerweile starke mentale Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen bestand, abrupt beendet.

„Was ist?", fragte Malfoy und packte ihn am Arm.

„Er ist weg", flüsterte Sullivan, der unter der Wucht des nicht körperlichen, aber dennoch atemberaubenden Schmerzes, den diese plötzliche Trennung hervorrief, beinahe in die Knie ging.

Snape schien die Auswirkungen, unter denen der alte Zauberer litt, ebenso ausgeprägt zu erleben, denn auch er schwankte bedrohlich, während er den dunklen Lord mit nun zwei Zauberstäben anvisierte.

Voldemorts Augen flackerten wütend auf, als er sah, dass seine Aktion auch Snape ins Innere geholt hatte und er hatte den Zauberstab bereits auf den von ihm verhassten Verräter gerichtet, als er wahrnahm, in welcher Verfassung dieser war. „Du weißt, dass ich dich jetzt töten könnte, Giftmischer, aber das würde mich ja des Vergnügens berauben, dich langsam und qualvoll sterben zu lassen", sagte er, die Worte ‚langsam' und ‚qualvoll' genüsslich dehnend, „darum begnüge ich mich vorerst damit, dich außer Gefecht zu setzen... lass mich überlegen, womit." Er legte die Stirn in Falten, was sein Aussehen noch gruseliger gestaltete und ließ den Zauberstab spielerisch kreisen.

In diesem Moment schob sich Harry vor Snape und schirmte ihn mit seinem Körper ab.

„Weg da, Potter!", knurrte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Das ist wirklich... herzergreifend", sagte Voldemort spöttisch und schickte ein hohes, gehässiges Lachen hinterher. „Nur dumm, dass Potter gleich sterben wird. Wer soll dich dann vor mir schützen, Severus?"

„Scher dich weg!", fauchte Snape, der scheinbar schon wieder zu Kräften kam, als Harry sogar den Schritt mit ausführte, den er zur Seite gemacht hatte, um wieder freie Schussbahn auf den Lord zu haben.

„Nein, Professor!" Harrys Stimme klang nun leise und beschwörend. „Ich weiß jetzt, was ich zu tun habe. Bitte vertrauen Sie mir und lassen Sie es geschehen."

Snape kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Der grüne Strahl von Voldemorts Todesfluch kam schon auf Harry zugerast, traf ihn direkt unterhalb der Rippen und warf ihn in Snapes Arme, der unter der Wucht des Aufpralls in die Knie ging.

Snape sah hinunter in Harrys weit offen stehende Augen... in Lilys unverwechselbare grüne Augen... und tief in seiner bis auf den Grund aufgewühlten Seele fühlte es sich an, als würde sie noch einmal sterben.

„Das... ist das Ende!", sagte Voldemort triumphierend.

xxx

_Aber nicht das Ende dieser Geschichte, sagt die Autorin und streckt Voldemort die Zunge raus._ ;)

_tbc_

_(einmal noch)_


	35. Chapter 35 u Epilog

_Es ist vollbracht! :) Das letzte Kapitel ist da... und auch der Epilog. Viel Spaß beim Schluss von Liebe deine Feinde und einen dicken Knuddler an alle Leser, die so lange durchgehalten haben._

_xxx_

_An Anna: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. _:)

xxx

**Kapitel 35 – Am Ende des Weges**

„Bin ich tot?", fragte Harry. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zwar seine eigene Stimme gehört, es irgendwie aber fertig gebracht hatte, zu fragen ohne die Lippen zu bewegen.

„Aber nein!", erhielt er als Antwort und Harrys Herz fing vor Freude an zu hüpfen, als er Dumbledores Stimme erkannte. Vor das konturlose Weiß über ihm, in das er – flach auf dem Rücken liegend - gerade noch gestarrt hatte, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was es war, schob sich das gütige alte Gesicht seines ehemaligen Mentors. „ICH bin tot", sagte Dumbledore, „aber du kannst dich noch entscheiden." Auch er musste die Lippen nicht bewegen, um zu sprechen. Dies schien hier – wo immer das auch sein mochte – nicht nötig zu sein.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt lächelnd.

Harry setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Um sie herum war nichts zu sehen, als ein weißes... Nichts. In der Ferne wirkte es ein wenig wie Nebel oder Watte, auf kurze Distanz jedoch klar und durchsichtig – wie Luft. Es gab auch keinen Boden, weder sichtbar noch spürbar, was Harry aber seltsamerweise nicht im Geringsten beunruhigte. Er fühlte sich hier zwar fremd, aber dennoch völlig sicher.

In das wohlige, unbeschwerte Gefühl mischte sich mit einemmal Unbehagen, als ein leises, qualvolles Röcheln neben Harry erklang. Obwohl er sich vor dem fürchtete, was er da zu sehen bekommen würde, wandte er den Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches. Etwas, das am Ehesten einem menschlichen Embryo ähnelte, nur das dieses Ding aussah, als würde es aus rohem Fleisch bestehen, befand sich dort und Harry wusste instinktiv, dass es noch vor Kurzem ein Teil von ihm gewesen war. Nicht, dass dieser Teil ihm gefehlt hätte – im Gegenteil – er fühlte sich wie befreit von einer Last, die er schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Das Ding, das weiterhin Mitleid erregende Laute von sich gab, strahlte trotz seiner offensichtlichen Hilflosigkeit eine erschreckende Düsternis aus, die Harry davon zurückhielt, sich ihm zu nähern.

„Was ist das?", fragte er zögernd.

„Das ist der Teil von dir, der eigentlich zu Voldemort gehört", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was wird damit geschehen?"

„Es wird sterben."

„Warum sterbe ich nicht? Warum kann ich mich... entscheiden?"

„Weil auch ein Teil von dir in Voldemort lebt und solange er am Leben ist, hast auch du die Wahl zu leben."

„Ein Teil von mit ist in ihm?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Dein Blut, das er dir genommen hat, als er auf dem Friedhof seinen neuen Körper erschaffen hat", sagte Dumbledore. „Er hat damit, ohne zu begreifen, was er tat, den Schutz erneuert, den deine Mutter vor ihrem Tod auf dich gelegt hat, und damit das Band verdoppelt, das seit seinem ersten Angriff auf dich zwischen euch bestand. Du kannst nicht sterben, solange er am Leben ist – es sei denn, du entscheidest dich freiwillig dafür zu gehen."

„Was würde mich denn erwarten, wenn ich gehe?", fragte Harry zögernd.

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft, „ich kann dir aber versprechen, dass du dich ganz im Gegensatz zu Tom Riddle nicht davor zu fürchten brauchst."

„Und wenn ich zurückkehre in meinen... echten Körper?"

„Dann wäre es möglich, dass Voldemort endgültig besiegt wird... aber DAS kann ich dir nicht versprechen."

Harry schwieg eine Weile. „Wird Snape noch am Leben sein, wenn ich zurückkomme? Werden die anderen noch da sein... oder hat Voldemort sie schon alle getötet?"

„Die Zeit verläuft anderes, als allgemein angenommen wird", sagte Dumbledore und wackelte mit dem Kopf hin und her.

Da er ahnte, dass er sich mit dieser Auskunft würde begnügen müssen, hakte Harry nicht nach.

„Warum verachtet Snape mich so sehr?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Das tut er doch gar nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft. „Er verachtet sich selbst dafür, dass er nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht darüber hinweggekommen ist, dass Lily Evans nicht ihn, sondern ausgerechnet deinen Vater gewählt hat, um ihr Leben mit ihm zu verbringen – eine Entscheidung, die ihr letztendlich den Tod gebracht hat... zumindest in Severus' Augen. Und das lässt er an dir aus", fügte der alte Zauberer grinsend hinzu.

„Na wenn das so ist, ist es ja halb so schlimm", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

Dumbledore sah ihn liebevoll an. „Kehrst du nun zurück?", fragte er dann. „Es wird Zeit, für deine Entscheidung."

Harry nickte. „Ich gehe zurück. Müsste ich noch irgendetwas wissen, bevor ich mich auf den Weg mache?"

„Du kannst dich doch noch an den Zauber erinnern, mit dem du Tante Magda aufgeblasen hast?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, aber..."

„Gut! Mehr brauchst du nicht."

„Ich soll Voldemort aufblasen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Dumbledore lächelte und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Ich wünsche dir Glück", sagte er dann leise, „denn Mut hast du ohne Zweifel genug. Auf Wiedersehen Harry!"

Das weiße Nichts zog sich zurück.

Harry lag wieder auf dem Rücken und sah direkt in die Augen von Snape, die einen so verzweifelten Ausdruck trugen, wie er ihn noch nie bei seinem Lieblingsfeind gesehen hatte.

„Sie verachten mich ja gar nicht!", sagte Harry und vergaß dabei, dass er nun – zurück in der Realität - eigentlich die Lippen dazu hätte bewegen müssen.

Snape zuckte zusammen, als er Potters Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, ohne das er dessen Eindringen im Geringsten bemerkt hatte, zumal er im Hintergrund ein Lachen hörte, das eindeutig von Dumbledore stammte.

„Du bist ja gar nicht tot!", antwortete er auf dem selben Weg.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte Harry, der es scheinbar ganz normal fand, nonverbal zu kommunizieren.

„Ungefähr drei Sekunden lang."

„Nun, Severus...", unterbrach die kalte Stimme Voldemorts ihren Gedankenaustausch, „was meinst du? Soll ich dich gleich hier sterben lassen, um ein Exempel zu statuieren? Damit deine Mitstreiter mit eigenen Augen sehen, was sie erwartet, wenn sie sich weiter gegen mich auflehnen?"

„Davon rate ich ab", erwiderte Snape laut. „Du stellst dich neuerdings nicht besonders geschickt an, wenn es darum geht, jemanden ins Jenseits zu befördern." Er stand auf und gleichzeitig mit ihm auch Harry.

Voldemort blieb die Antwort im Hals stecken. Mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen erstarrte er in der Bewegung, mit dem er den Zauberstab zum nächsten Fluch erhoben hatte, als er begriff, dass der Junge noch lebte.

„_Inflare!"_, sagte Harry und zielte mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung auf den dunklen Lord.

Der wehrte den Fluch bereits im Ansatz mit einem Schildzauber ab, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Strahl abgelenkt und zurückgeworfen wurde. Als er auf die flimmernde Außenhülle der Schutzhülle traf, die Voldemort um sich herum geschaffen hatte, begann der Fluch lautlos, aber mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Wie ein überdimensionaler Ballon, in den ein Riese die Luft seiner Lungen pumpte, nahm die Blase rasant an Größe zu. Noch während der Lord mit einem schrillen, empörten „DU LEBST?" ein zweites Mal den Zauberstab erhob, war die Schutzhülle bis knapp unter die Decke angeschwollen.

„Ja!", sagte Harry. „Du kannst mich nicht töten. Meine Mutter hat das verhindert und du selbst hast dafür gesorgt, dass es so bleibt.

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie ihm in diesem Kampf gegenübergetreten waren, zeigte der dunkle Lord Anzeichen von Furcht. „Wenn nicht ich, dann wird es jemand anders tun", zischte er. „Aber vorher wirst du noch erfahren, was echte Schmerzen sind."

In diesem Moment zerplatzte die Blase mit einem lauten Knall.

Snape spürte erleichtert die beruhigende und vor allem stärkende Anwesenheit von Sullivan in seinem Geist, und im nächsten Moment stand der alte Zauberer schon neben ihm. In einer nahezu synchronen Bewegung rissen sie die Zauberstäbe hoch.

„Aber die wirklich gute Nachricht ist", rief Harry, „dass DU nun endlich sterben kannst."

Voldemort zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und noch ehe er den Fluch auf den Jungen loslassen konnte, schoss ein dicker, glühend roter Strahl, zu dem die zwei einzelnen Flüche aus Snapes und Sullivans Zauberstäben sich vereinigt hatten, mit irrer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und er fuhr herum, um sich zu verteidigen. Der Schutzschild, den er erschuf, hielt nur einen Atemzug lang, ehe er unter dem eindringenden Fluch, der sich von der Energie des Schildes zu nähren schien, schließlich zusammenbrach. Der rotglühende Strahl wickelte sich wie das Ende einer Peitsche nach dem Schlag um Voldemorts Körper und dort, wo er diesen berührte, brannte er sich durch die Kleidung und drang mit bösartigem Zischen in die Haut ein.

Mit einem Aufschrei, der immense Wut und ebensolchen Schmerz in sich trug, ging der dunkle Lord in die Knie. Noch während der Fluch sich immer weiter in sein Fleisch fraß, brach er zusammen.

Die Hoffnung, dass dies das Ende des mächtigen Schwarzmagiers wäre, hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen, in den Köpfen der Umstehenden zu keimen, als aus dem zusammengesunken Körper ein waberndes Leuchten aufstieg, das sich – in der Luft schwebend – zu einer nahezu konturlosen Kreatur verwandelte. Das, was noch von Voldemort übrig war, kroch immer schneller werdend und mit einem röchelnden Geräusch, das einem unheilvollen Flüstern glich, aber dennoch den ganzen Raum auszufüllen schien, knapp über dem Boden dahin gleitend auf Harry zu.

„NEIN!", sagte dieser laut. Aus einem Zauberstab brach ein helles Licht hervor, das sich in die Gestalt eines stattlichen Hirschs verwandelte. Majestätisch und regungslos stand der Patronus zwischen Harry und der Kreatur, die einmal Lord Voldemort gewesen war.

„Du kriegst mich nicht mehr", flüsterte Harry. „Da ist nichts mehr von dir in mir, das mich dir ausliefern könnte."

Im selben Moment richteten Snape und Sullivan, von dem leblosen, verkohlten und in sich zusammengesunken Körper ablassend, ihre Zauberstäbe auf das wabernde Etwas, das den letzten Rest von Tom Riddles Seele beherbergte. Malfoy gesellte sich dazu und zielte mit seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls auf die Kreatur, genau wie McGonagall.

Keiner der anwesenden Todesser unternahm einen Versuch, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Alle Kampfhandlungen waren erlegen. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum, war das noch immer etwas angestrengte Atmen einiger Leute.

Wie auf Kommando sprachen die Vier gemeinsam den Todesfluch. _„AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Mit einem grauenhaften Heulen bäumte sich die Kreatur auf, stieg von den gleißend grünen Strahlen der Flüche begleitet empor bis sie in Augenhöhe der Umstehenden in der Luft hing, formte sich für wenige Sekunden zu einem Kopf, der das Gesicht eines ernst dreinblickenden Jungen trug und zerfiel dann zu feinem, schwarzem Staub, dessen winzige Partikel langsam zum Boden zurück schwebten.

Eine ganze Weile rührte sich niemand vom Fleck. Alle starrten angespannt auf den lautlos herabrieselnden Staub, als würden sie jederzeit damit rechnen, dass Lord Voldemort noch einmal aus der Asche auferstand.

Als die letzten Körnchen auf dem Parkett gelandet waren, durchbrach Malfoys Stimme die Stille. „In Anbetracht der gegenwärtigen Lage, kann ich all meinen ehemaligen... Kollegen nur wärmstens empfehlen die Zauberstäbe niederzulegen und sich zu ergeben", sagte er mit einem triumphierenden Blick in die Runde.

Dieser Aufforderung kamen allerdings nur sehr wenige der Todesser nach. Die meisten suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht, was umgehend zum Ausbruch neuer Kampfhandlungen führte.

Snape blieb noch solange an Harrys Seite, bis er mit McGonagall geklärt hatte, dass sie nun jenen Job übernehmen sollte. Nachdem ihm diese auch noch verraten hatte, wo sie Tamara zuletzt gesehen hatte, bahnten er und Sullivan sich den Weg zum Ausgang, was einem der Todesser, der sich gerade ebenfalls bis dorthin durchgeschlagen hatte, prompt zum Verhängnis wurde.

Auf dem Flur wurde ebenfalls gekämpft und es dauerte eine Weile, bis die beiden Männer bis zu der Abstellkammer gelangten, die ihnen McGonagall genannt hatte. „Nach oben, oder nach unten?", fragte Sullivan ohne seine Stimme dafür zu bemühen, als sie den kleinen Raum leer vorfanden. „Runter!", beantwortete er sich selbst die Frage. „Die Todesser, die verzweifelt versuchen, hier herauszukommen, sind verdammt gefährlich."

Sie liefen die Treppe hinunter und stießen dabei auf Bellatrix Lestranges Leiche. Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen, kurz mit seinem Zauberstab zu überprüfen, ob sie wirklich tot war. Anschließend suchten die beiden Männer das Erdgeschoss ab, in dem es überraschenderweise ziemlich ruhig war.

Als sie Tamara dort nicht finden konnte, stiegen sie die Treppe wieder hoch und kamen dabei einem weiteren Todesser in die Quere, der kurz darauf mit einem Versteinerungszauber versehen an der Wand lehnte.

Schon als sie die Treppe zum zweiten Stock hinaufstiegen, hörten sie von oben Geräusche, die eindeutig auf anhaltende Kämpfe hindeuteten.

„Voldemort ist tot!", donnerten Sullivan und Snape gleichzeitig mit magisch verstärkter Stimme, als sie den oberen Flur erreicht hatten. „Ergebt euch, Todesser, dann habt ihr eine Chance, dieses Haus einigermaßen unversehrt zu verlassen."

Die beiden Männer nahmen sich systematisch ein Zimmer nach dem anderen vor und dort, wo gekämpft wurde, begrüßten die anderen Ordensmitglieder ihre tatkräftige Mithilfe mehr als erfreut.

Erst am Ende des Flurs – in dem Zimmer, das zu dem Wintergarten führte, in den Sullivan bei seinem ersten Besuch hier eingestiegen war - wurden sie fündig. Tamara, Hermine und Remus Lupin lieferten sich hier ein Gefecht mit Dolohow und dem einäugigen Yaxley. Ein weiterer Todesser und Tonks lagen regungslos auf dem Boden. Lupin schien angeschlagen zu sein und nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen, aber die beiden Frauen leisteten erbitterten Widerstand.

Als Tamara sah, wer da den Raum betreten hatte, ließ sie einen erleichterten Aufschrei los. Sie war so abgelenkt, dass sie Dolohows Fluch erst in allerletzter Sekunde parierte. Im nächsten Augenblick sank der Todesser getroffen zusammen und sein Freund Yaxley fuhr mit einem wilden Blick herum zu den neuen Angreifern.

„Ergib dich!", sagte Snape.

„Niemals, du dreckiger Verräter!", schrie der Einäugige. Doch auch er hatte dem Fluch den Snape und Sullivan gemeinsam auf ihn losließen, nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sein Körper war noch nicht auf den Dielenbrettern aufgeschlagen, als Tamara schon aufsprang und auf Snape zu rannte.

Sullivan wandte sich ab, als die beiden sich in die Arme fielen. „Alles okay bei Ihnen?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme Hermine, die ebenfalls hinter ihrer Deckung, einem reich bestickten Paravent, hervorgekommen war.

„Ja, aber Tonks..." Sie lief eilig zu Lupin, der neben der am Boden Liegenden in die Knie gegangen war und Sullivan folgte ihr.

„Du lebst", flüsterte Tamara in das Geräusch ihres wild schlagenden Herzens hinein. „Du lebst, du lebst, du lebst..."

Sie klammerte sich so vehement an ihn, dass das überwältigende Glücksgefühl, das Snape durchströmte, sich zunehmend mit Atemnot vermischte. „Ja, aber du musst mich ab und zu ein bisschen Luft holen lassen, damit das so bleibt", ächzte er.

Sie lachte, gab seinen Brustkorb frei und schlang stattdessen ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Wir haben es endlich hinter uns", sagte sie mit Freudentränen in den Augen. „Wir sind... frei!"

„Sieht ganz so aus", stimmte Snape ihr zu. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und nun war er es, der ihr durch seine Umarmung den Atem nahm. „Ich bin so unsagbar froh, dass du es geschafft hast, das hier zu überleben", flüsterte er.

„Diese Frau hätte mich fast erwischt, Bella..."

Tamara verstummte, als sie eine hektische Bewegung in ihrem Blickfeld wahrnahm und Snape ebenso hastig herumfuhr. Automatisch schnellte ihr Blick zur Tür, dem Ort, aus dem am ehesten Gefahr drohen würde, aber Sullivans Rücken versperrte ihr die Sicht.

Als Snape einen erstickten Laut von sich gab, schrie Tamara erschrocken auf. Noch während ihr Verstand ihrer aufkeimenden Panik klar zu machen versuchte, dass es gar nicht sein konnte, was sie befürchtete, weil sie etwas sehen hätte müssen, wenn ein Fluch Severus getroffen hätte, brach Sullivan zusammen und gab den Blick auf den Todesser Carrow frei, der sie – den Zauberstab im Anschlag - hasserfüllt anstarrte.

„Amycus", flüsterte Snape, dessen Stimme klang, als würde er ebenfalls gleich zusammenbrechen. „Gib auf! Das hat doch keinen Sinn mehr."

„Wenn ich dich noch ins Jenseits befördern kann, dann hat es Sinn, Severus", sagte der Todesser heiser.

„Wofür?", fragte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Aus Rache, weil ich daran beteiligt war, den Größenwahnsinnigen zu töten, der euch alle mit in den Abgrund seiner kranken Machtfantasien gerissen hat?"

„Weil du uns verraten hast."

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr auf eurer Seite... weil ich sonst das, woran ich wirklich glaube, hätte verraten müssen."

„Dann hast du es umso mehr verdient, durch die Hand eines echten Todessers zu sterben", zischte Carrow. Gleichzeitig schoss ein grüner Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab hervor.

Snape reagierte so langsam, wie Tamara es noch nie erlebt hatte, woraufhin der _Avada Kedavra_ erst knapp vor seiner Brust auf den magischen Schild traf, den sie trotz ihrer lähmenden Angst instinktiv erschaffen hatte. Die Wucht des Aufpralls riss sie und Snape um. Noch während sie fiel, schoss Tamara auf eine seltsam emotionslose Weise der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie nun ein noch leichter zu treffendes Ziel bieten und vermutlich gleich sterben würden.

Carrow hatte jedoch keine Zeit mehr, einen erneuten Angriff zu starten, denn gleich nachdem er den Todesfluch auf Snape abgegeben hatte, wurde er von Hermine und Lupin attackiert und noch ehe er diesen ernsthaft Schaden zufügen konnte, von Malfoy, der gerade hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Der Todesser fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum.

Als er sah, dass Snape und Tamara dabei waren, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, ging Malfoy zu Sullivan, der regungslos mit offenen Augen am Boden lag.

„Man kann euch nicht alleine lassen!", knurrte er, als die beiden neben ihm niederknieten.

„David?" Tamara streckte die Hand aus und legte sie an den Hals des alten Zauberers, doch ihre Finger zitterten dabei so sehr, dass es ihr nicht gelang, einen Pulsschlag festzustellen.

„Ist er tot?", fragte Malfoy und versuchte es gleichzeitig auf der anderen Seite.

„Nein", sagte Snape leise, „...aber nicht weit davon entfernt."

„Und du scheinbar auch nicht", meinte Malfoy besorgt, der jetzt erst merkte, wie sehr sein Freund neben der Spur war. „Du bist weiß wie die Wand."

„David?", sagte Tamara flehend. Sie packte ihren Meister an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Tu doch was!", fuhr sie Snape an, als sie keine Reaktion erzielte.

„Was genau ist denn mit ihm los?", fragte Malfoy.

„Er ist auf dem Weg... auf die andere Seite", murmelte Snape.

„DANN HOL IHN ZURÜCK!", schrie Tamara.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Was würde denn schlimmstenfalls passieren?", erkundigte Malfoy sich misstrauisch.

„Dass ich mit hinübergehe", erwiderte Snape tonlos.

„Dann lass es!", sagte Malfoy energisch.

Tamara starrte den Mann, den sie über alles liebte mit großen Augen an, ehe sie den Blick wieder senkte und auf den anderen richtete, den sie ebenfalls liebte. Die Angst, beide zu verlieren, die ihr den Verstand zu rauben drohte, stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte Snape. Er nahm Sullivans Hand und schloss die Augen.

„Severus...", flüsterte Tamara erstickt. „...lass mich nicht allein zurück. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen." Sie bekam keine Antwort und nichts in seinem Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, dass er sie überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Verdammt, Tamara!", knurrte Malfoy. „Ich mag den alten Mann auch, aber er hat sein Leben gelebt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Severus. Warum lässt du zu, dass er ein solches Risiko eingeht?"

„Ich..." Tamara konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen, während ihr verzweifelter Blick sich weiterhin an den beiden Männern festsaugte, um die sie bangte. Malfoy seufzte, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich.

„Drück nicht so fest", brummte er, als er sah wie sich ihre Finger in Sullivans Arm krallten. „Er will bestimmt nicht als Einarmiger leben, wenn er zurückkommt."

Ein verzweifelter Laut drang aus der anderen Ecke des Zimmers her zu ihnen. „Tonks...", sagte Tamara leise, als Malfoys sich kurz dorthin umwandte – zu Lupin, der dieses Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte, und Hermine die mit geflüsterten Worten und hilflosen Gesten versuchte, ihn zu trösten.

Nach einer Weile kam McGonagall herein und verkündete, dass die Kampf zu Ende war – dass die letzten übrig gebliebenen Todesser, endlich die Zauberstäbe niedergelegt hatten, und sich nun alle unten im Eingangsbereich sammelten, wohin in Kürze ein Rettungsteam aus dem St.-Mungo-Hospital, sowie eine Truppe von Auroren aus dem Ministerium eintreffen würden. Sie nahm erschüttert die Nachricht entgegen, dass Tonks tot war und Sullivan in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

„Wenn Sie jetzt gehen möchten, Lucius", sagte sie leise zu Malfoy, neben den sie getreten war, „würde ich das verstehen. Ich würde Sie nicht zurückhalten und jedem, der danach fragt erzählen, Sie hätten sich plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst."

„Danke... Minerva", erwiderte Malfoy, „aber ich werde nicht... weglaufen."

McGonagall schenkte ihm einen anerkennenden Blick. „Ich komme wieder so schnell ich kann", sagte sie, bevor sie Hermine und Lupin, der sich nicht davon hatte abbringen lassen, seine geliebte Tonks selbst zu tragen, aus der Tür schob und die drei steifen Körper der besiegten Todesser mit einem Schwebezauber hinterher schickte.

„Auroren", sagte Tamara leise, als sie schließlich alleine waren. „Wird das wirklich... gefährlich für dich, wenn die auftauchen...", ihre Augen weiteten sich, „...und für Severus vielleicht auch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Malfoy. „Für mich schon, würde ich meinen. Warten wir es ab."

Tamara, die es ihm hoch anrechnete, dass er keine Anstalten machte, das Haus zu verlassen, ehe die Auroren eintrafen, griff nach seiner Hand. „Lucius...", sagte sie, nachdem sie beide eine Weile auf Severus Gesicht gestarrte hatten, in dem sich nicht der Hauch einer Regung abzeichnete. „...ich hab dich falsch eingeschätzt, als ich dich kennen lernte. Ich dache, du wärst nur ein eitler, eingebildeter, reicher..."

„...gut aussehender...", unterbrach Malfoy sie und auch ohne hinzusehen wusste Tamara, dass er lächelte.

„Okay, ein eitler, eingebildeter, gut aussehender reicher Fatzke", lenkte sie ein, „und ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich diese Einschätzung völlig revidiert habe. Du bist..."

„..einfach unbeschreiblich toll?", schlug Malfoy vor.

„...ein ganz besonderer Mensch und ein wunderbarer Freund", fuhr Tamara fort, „trotz deiner Vergangenheit ...ich meine, der Sache mit Voldemort...", sie schluckte, „...und wenn du mir jetzt noch versprechen kannst, dass die Beiden zu uns zurückkommen", fügte sie mit dünner Stimme hinzu, „verliebe ich mich auf der Stelle in dich."

Er nahm sie fester in den Arm und beugte sich über sie, um einen Kuss auf ihr Haar zu drücken. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das wieder sein", murmelte er, „...nichts weiter... und vor allem nichts Schlimmeres als ein reicher, versnobter Schnösel – und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dieses Versprechen geben, aber beides ist nur eine Illusion." Er legte seine Stirn auf Tamaras Kopf und sie lehnte sich an ihn, dankbar nicht alleine mit dieser zermürbenden Situation zu sein, in der sie nichts anderes tun konnte, als warten und hoffen.

Als Snape Sullivans Hand losließ, aber ansonsten still und mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen blieb, hielt Tamara es nicht länger aus. „Severus? Was ist mit David? Hast du es geschafft?"

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern machte die nur eine Handbewegung, die deutlich signalisierte, dass er noch nicht so weit war.

Malfoy, der sich schon darauf eingestellt hatte, Tamara den Mund zuhalten zu müssen, wenn sie gezwungen war noch länger zu warten, atmete erleichtert auf, als sein Freund kurz darauf die Augen öffnete und sich zu ihnen umwandte.

„David ist...", er suchte nach den Worten, die sich nach der Masse an nonverbaler Kommunikation, die er gerade hinter sich hatte nicht so recht einstellen wollten.

Tamara riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Ist er tot?", keuchte sie.

„...ein so unglaublicher Sturschädel", vollendete Snape seinen Satz und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Was soll das heißen?", japste Tamara. „Ist er... weitergegangen?"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber er hat sich geweigert, mit mir zurück zu kommen", sagte Snape. „Er meinte, wenn er schon mal da sei, könne er sich ja genauso gut mal ein bisschen umschauen."

„Umschauen?", fragte Malfoy interessiert. „Was gibt's denn da Interessantes zu sehen?"

„Ich hab nichts bemerkt... aber David hat das vermutlich auch nur getan, um mich zu ärgern", brummte Snape. „Er lässt dir ausrichten, dass er nicht abtreten wird, ohne dich noch einmal gesehen zu haben", fügte er an Tamara gewandt hinzu.

„Hast du ihm denn nicht erklärt, dass er zurückkommen MUSS", fragte Tamara, „dass er hier gebraucht wird?"

„Doch!", sagte Snape. „Aber es war nicht gerade so, dass der Kerl irgendeiner Art von logischem Argument zugänglich gewesen wäre."

„Besteht der Kontakt zwischen euch noch?", erkundigte sich Malfoy.

„Nein! Den habe ich gerade abgebrochen", erwiderte Snape.

„Und kannst du ihn wieder aufnehmen?", fragte Tamara.

„Vielleicht. Ich bin nicht sicher."

„Aber was ist, wenn er es nicht alleine schafft, da raus zu kommen?" Tamaras Stimme bekam einen leicht hysterischen Unterton.

„Ich kann nicht dort bleiben, bis sich der Herr eventuell irgendwann bequemt, zurückzukehren", knurrte Snape, „und ich kann auch nicht diese geistige Verbindung aufrecht erhalten, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dabei selbst Schaden zu nehmen. Wer weiß, was der Alte dort treibt und welche Gesetzmäßigkeiten magischer und nichtmagischer Art er dabei auf den Kopf stellt? Das war seine Entscheidung und ist damit auch seine Verantwortung."

„Du hast natürlich Recht", sagte Tamara kleinlaut. „Danke, dass du alles versucht hast." Sie sah ihn an und ein Lächeln machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit, das ihre sorgenvolle Miene vertrieb und ihre Augen strahlen ließ. „Und ich bin überglücklich, dass du wieder da bist."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", sagte Snape gnädig.

„Nur interessehalber... konntest du ihn nicht einfach zwingen?", fragte Malfoy.

„Auch diesen wunderbar pragmatischen und disskussionsvermeidenden Lösungsansatz habe ich getestet, Lucius, aber nein – das war leider nicht möglich."

„Was machen wir nun... ich meine, mit ihm?", fragte Tamara.

„Er muss ins St.-Mungo", sagte Snape.

„Aber kann er nicht zuhause..."

„Kann er nicht!", unterbrach Snape Tamara. „Weil wir nicht wissen, wie lange das dauern wird. Kann sein, er entschließt sich in ein paar Minuten zurückzukommen, vielleicht aber auch erst in ein paar Wochen... oder sogar Jahren und da empfiehlt es sich dann doch, auf künstliche Ernährung zurückzugreifen, damit dann auch noch ein Körper vorhanden ist, in den er zurückkehren kann."

Tamara sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Jahre?"

„Ich sagte doch... er ist unglaublich stur", erwiderte Snape.

xxx

Es war seltsam, alleine in das Haus zurückzukehren, das in den letzten Wochen von so vielen Menschen bevölkert gewesen war, und das nun still und friedlich im warmen Licht der Nachmittagssonne vor ihnen lag. Ohne sich abzusprechen, waren Snape und Tamara im Garten vor der Veranda appariert.

Malfoy hatte das Angebot des Ministeriums angenommen, in sein eigenes Haus zurückzukehren, das allerdings unter Bewachung stand, bis die Verhandlung gegen ihn abgeschlossen war.

Er und Snape hatten die Auflage bekommen, sich nicht außer Landes zu begeben und sich für weitere Befragungen bereit zu halten. Der Minister, der zusammen mit seinen Auroren persönlich am Ort des Geschehens aufgetaucht war, hatte sich jedoch sehr zuversichtlich darüber geäußert, wie diese Untersuchung für Snape ausgehen würde und hatte auch Malfoy zugesichert, dass die Umstände, die für ihn sprächen, bei der Urteilsfindung gebührende Beachtung finden würden.

Harry, Hermine und Ron waren nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und Sullivan war – wie einige andere Ordensmitglieder auch - ins Hospital gebracht worden, wobei Tamara es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, ihn persönlich dabei zu begleiten, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass er in guten Händen war und bestens versorgt wurde.

„Wir sind allein", sagte Tamara, als sie nun über die Veranda auf die Eingangstür zugingen. „Das fühlt sich wunderbar an und zugleich... unwirklich."

„Brauchst du ein paar handfeste Beweise dafür, dass es wirklich passiert?", fragte Snape und zog sie an sich.

„Zuerst brauch ich eine Dusche und dann kannst du mit dem Beweisen anfangen", sagte Tamara mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln. „Genau genommen, kannst du schon unter der Dusche damit anfangen."

Als sie das Haus betraten, und ihr Sullivans Anwesenheit wieder schmerzlich bewusst wurde, verdüsterte sich Tamaras Miene. „Meinst du, er wird es schaffen?", fragte sie leise.

„Das nehme ich an... schon allein, um mir zu beweisen, dass es so funktioniert hat, wie er sich das in den Kopf gesetzt hat", sagte Snape mit verärgertem Unterton. „Außerdem hat er das dir ja mehr oder weniger versprochen und daran wird er sich wohl halten... wenn er kann. Es hat wirklich keinen Sinn, sich darüber permanent Sorgen zu machen – wir müssen einfach abwarten."

„Du hast ja recht", seufzte Tamara. „Ich werde es versuchen."

Sie stiegen die Stufen hoch und gingen weiter zu Tamaras Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg zu dem daran angrenzenden Badezimmer, ließen sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen achtlos auf den Boden fallen, bis sie schließlich nackt in die Duschkabine stiegen.

Tamara stellte den Wasserhahn an, der automatisch auf die von ihr bevorzugte Temperatur-Stufe ‚so heiß, dass es gerade noch auszuhalten ist' sprang. Die Arme um Snapes Hals geschlungen, lehnte sie sich zurück, um das Gefühl der feinen Wasserstrahlen auf dem Gesicht zu genießen.

Sie lachte ihren Geliebten an, als sie den Kopf wieder senkte. „Ich kann's noch immer nicht fassen, dass es vorbei ist... dass wir endlich eine Zukunft haben... eine die nicht düster, bedrohlich und ungewiss ist. Sag mir, dass es wahr ist. Versprich mir, dass ich nicht träume."

„Alles echt", brummte Snape und nickte bestätigend.

„Das war aber ausführlich", gab Tamara lächelnd zurück. Sie schmiegte sich an seine nasse, erhitzte Brust und rieb sich dabei wie zufällig an seinem Unterleib. „Zeig mir, dass ich noch am Leben bin... dass WIR noch am Leben sind", raunte sie.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. Minutenlang standen sie nur so da, ineinander verschlungen und sich in ihrem Kuss verlierend, während das Wasser unablässig auf sie herabprasselte und die Luft um sie herum in Dampf verwandelte.

Nachdem ihnen die feuchte Hitze dann doch zu viel wurde, verließen sie die Dusche und trockneten einander ab – fürsorglich, zärtlich und vorsichtig mit den frisch geheilten Blessuren umgehend, die sie im Kampf davon getragen hatten.

Tamara ließ sich mit einem wohligen Seufzer auf ihr Bett sinken, als sie ins Schlafzimmer wechselten, und streckte die Arme nach Snape aus, der ihr folgte.

„Wie sehr ich dich liebe...", flüsterte sie, als er sich über sie beugte.

„Danke Tamara", sagte Snape ernst und versenkte seinen Blick tief in dem ihren.

Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Gern geschehen!", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Aber eigentlich ist das nicht mein Verdienst – ich kann einfach nicht anders, als dich zu lieben, Severus."

„Danke, dass du hier bist", sagte Snape, „...dass du gewartet hast, all die Zeit, in der ich nicht bei dir sein konnte, dass du an mich geglaubt hast und dass du niemals aufgegeben hast, meine wunderbare, mutige Geliebte. Ich weiß genau, dass das alles andere als selbstverständlich war."

Tamara hatte einen Kloß im Hals, der sie am Reden hinderte und der sie kurz zu dem seltsamen Gedanken verführte, ob man wohl an Glück ersticken konnte. Sie hob die Hand und streichelte Snapes Wange.

„So mutig, wie du denkst, bin ich gar nicht", krächzte sie schließlich. „Ich hatte so eine Scheißangst... dich zu verlieren...", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „...und außerdem hab ich mich ganz fürchterlich angestellt, heute beim Kampf. Dass es mir gelang, Bell... diese Frau zu töten, bevor sie mich umbringen konnte, war reiner Zufall... einfach nur Glück und danach...", sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Was war danach?"

„Danach war ich völlig paralysiert", gestand Tamara leise. „So von der Rolle, dass Minerva mich in diese Besenkammer gesteckt hat, damit ich nicht wie ein ferngesteuerter Zombie durch die Gegend laufe und mich zu guter Letzt doch noch killen lasse."

„Als ich zum ersten Mal jemanden töten musste, habe ich gekotzt", sagte Snape ruhig.

Tamara sah ihn überrascht und leicht skeptisch an. „Echt?"

„Echt!", sagte Snape. „Du müsstest dir eher Gedanken machen, wenn du das locker weggesteckt hättest. Es spricht eindeutig für dich, dass es nicht so ist."

„Und ich dachte..." Sie zögerte.

„Was dachtest du? Dass es leicht ist, jemandem das Leben zu nehmen?"

„Nein! Dass ihr mich für schwach halten würdet."

„Ihr...?"

„Du... und David." Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Würde er?"

Snape lächelte und streichelte nun seinerseits ihr Gesicht. „Nein, würde er nicht."

„Weißt du zufällig, wie das beim ihm war?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig. „ Das ist doch sicher eine einschneidende Erinnerung. Hat er überhaupt schon mal jemanden...? Entschuldige bitte! Du musst mir das nicht sagen, wenn es für dich nicht in Ordnung ist."

„Er hat sich volllaufen lassen", antwortete Snape. „Das Ergebnis war dasselbe, wie bei mir, nur das es länger gedauert hat. Ich denke, es wäre ihm Recht, dass ich dir das erzähle, wenn es dir hilft."

„Das tut es!"

Snape ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. Er zog Tamara so eng an sich, dass sie mehr auf als neben ihm lag, und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Bellatrix war eine bösartige Verrückte", sagte er, „und es ist ein Gewinn für die Menschheit, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben ist. Auch wenn dir das vermutlich nicht viel hilft... vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen."

„Was empfindest du, wenn du an sie denkst?", fragte Tamara. „Hass?"

„Nichts!", sagte Snape. „Ich wünsche ihrer Seele Frieden."

„Keine ewige Verdammnis im Höllenfeuer oder ähnliches?", fragte Tamara überrascht.

„Nein! Das wünsche ich nur dem, der sie verführt hat... sie und so viele andere."

„Er ist doch ganz sicher tot?", fragte Tamara und schmiegte sich, plötzlich fröstelnd, an den warmen Körper ihres Geliebten.

„Ganz sicher! Diesmal ist nichts von ihm übrig geblieben", bestätigte Snape. „Auch nicht in Potter. Seine Narbe ist verblasst, genau wie das dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm. Hast du das mitbekommen?"

„Ja!" Tamara ließ ihre Finger über seine Brust wandern. „Du hast endlich Frieden mit Harry geschlossen, nicht wahr?"

„Ob der haltbar ist, wird sich noch zeigen, falls ich ihn wieder als Schüler und er mich als Lehrer ertragen muss, aber ja – ich habe Frieden mit ihm geschlossen."

„Und wann genau ist dieses Wunder passiert?", fragte Tamara.

„Als ich dachte, er wäre tot", erwiderte Snape trocken, „da konnte ich ihm einfach nicht mehr böse sein."

„Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Zyniker", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Hm... meinst du, ich sollte mir das jetzt abgewöhnen?" Snape zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Nein! Sonst erkennen dich die Leute nicht wieder", beschied ihm Tamara. „Es reicht, wenn du zu mir nett bist."

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Snape in einem Tonfall, als wäre ihr Ansinnen ein völlig unverständliches.

„Na weil ich das verdient habe", erwiderte Tamara. Sie wählte dabei eine Stimmlage, die suggerierte, dass eine so dumme Frage eigentlich gar keine Antwort verdiente.

„Nett!", schnaubte Snape. „Das willst du doch in Wirklichkeit gar nicht."

Tamara lachte und stemmte sich hoch, sodass sie rittlings auf ihm zu sitzen kam. „Du hast Recht. Bleib einfach du selbst – das ist genau das, was ich will."

„...was ich noch immer nahezu unglaublich finde", meinte Snape.

„Was muss ich tun, dass du mir glaubst?", fragte Tamara und rieb sich an ihm.

„Hör nicht auf, mich zu wollen", sagte er. In seiner Stimme lag dasselbe Begehren, das sie auch in seinem Blick las.

„Das lässt sich einrichten", flüsterte sie und positionierte sich so, dass er sich mit einem Anheben seiner Hüften in ihr versenken konnte. Als er ihrer unausgesprochenen Aufforderung Folge leistete, keuchte sie vor Wonne und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um sich ganz auf sein Eindringen zu konzentrieren, das ihren Schoß vollends in Flammen setzte.

„Du fühlst dich so wahnsinnig gut in mir an", seufzte sie, während sie ihre Bewegungen seinem Rhythmus anpasste. „Wird es... immer so bleiben... zwischen uns?"

„Selbst wenn sich etwas ändert – es wird immer gut sein", prophezeite Snape.

Er zog ihren Oberkörper zu sich herab, sodass sie auf ihm zu liegen kam. Das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge vergraben, genoss sie die dominante Art, in der er sie an den Hüften hielt, um ihr Becken seinem tief eindringenden Penis entgegen zu schieben.

Sie spornte ihn an, indem sie jeden Stoß mit einem leisen Wimmern begrüßte und nach einer Weile, als ihr sein verhaltenes Tempo nicht mehr genug war, bewegte sie sich – gegen den Druck seines Griffes ankämpfend – schneller auf ihm.

„Warte!", keuchte Snape, dem das jede Menge Beherrschung abzunötigen schien.

„Ich habe schon viel zu lange auf dich gewartet", stöhnte Tamara. „Ich will nicht mehr warten – ich will eins sein mit dir. Jetzt sofort! Und immer und immer wieder... mein ganzes Leben lang."

Sie stemmte sich mit den Händen gegen seine Schultern, streckte die Arme durch und bog den Rücken dabei ins Hohlkreuz, da Snape weiterhin eisern ihr Becken festhielt. Sein Blick lag mit wilder Intensität auf ihr, als sie sich mit aller Kraft, zu der sie ohne Zauberstab fähig war, seinem Geist öffnete und ihn rief.

Er war sofort bei ihr. Das Gefühl, das Tamara durchströmte, als seine Lust sich mit ihrer verband, war so intensiv, dass sie für einen Augenblick das Atmen vergaß. Es war, als ob ihr Körper von innen heraus glühte, als ob die Wärme, die er dabei verstrahlte, sie völlig umhüllte und alles, was nicht pures Glück war, von ihr fernhielt.

Der Kostbare Moment hielt an und als sie sich von den nun sehr drängend gewordenen Stößen dem Orgasmus entgegen tragen ließ, meinte Tamara zu schweben. Sie schrie ihre Lust hinaus – gleichzeitig mit ihrem Geliebten – als der Höhepunkt wie ein Sturm durch ihre Körper und ihren Geist fegte. Als der Schrei zu einem leisen Stöhnen verebbt war, sank Tamara auf Snape zusammen, als wäre alle Kraft aus ihr gewichen, und er umschlang sie mit den Armen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, noch immer atemlos.

„Und ich liebe dich. Wird DAS immer so bleiben?"

„Auch wenn ich bekennender Pessimist bin - ich glaube, das wird so bleiben."

„Das glaube ich auch!", sagte Tamara. „Ach was – ich WEIß es!"

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss mit einem tiefen glücklichen Seufzer die Augen.

xxx

Das erste, was Sullivan sah, als er die Augen aufschlug, war die recht ansehnlich geformte Rückseite einer Krankenschwester, die gerade die Vorhänge in seinem Zimmer aufzog.

‚_Nett! War vermutlich nicht verkehrt, wieder zurückzukommen'_, dachte er sich, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss. Kurz darauf verließ die Schwester den Raum, ohne bemerkt zu haben, dass beim Zustand ihres Patienten eine entscheidende Veränderung eingetreten war.

Als Sullivan die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf das konzentrierte Gesicht von McGonagall, die vor seinem Bett saß und in einem Buch las. Er sah sie eine Weile an, spürte dabei dem Gefühl nach, dass er diese Frau sehr mochte, und überlegte, ob er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Gleich darauf überfiel ihn allerdings eine überaus verlockende Müdigkeit und er beschloss, dass die Welt noch ein wenig auf ihn warten konnte.

Er erwachte davon, dass jemand seine Hand streichelte. Diesmal war es Tamara, die an seinem Bett saß und sie las nicht in einem Buch, sondern sah ihn unverwandt an. Als er die Augen aufschlug, zuckte sie zusammen. „David!", flüsterte sie erstickt. Ihre Finger schlossen sich fest um seine Hand.

„Tamara!", sagte Sullivan. „Warum flüsterst du ...und warum weinst du?"

„Weil du wieder da bist", krächzte Tamara.

„Soll ich lieber wieder gehen?"

„NEIN!"

„Das war nicht geflüstert", stellte Sullivan lächelnd fest.

„Ich weine, weil ich mich so freue", sagte Tamara, „...und weil ich solche Angst um dich hatte."

„Hat Severus dir etwa nicht ausgerichtet, dass ich versprach zurückzukommen?", fragte Sullivan misstrauisch.

„Doch! Aber wir waren nicht sicher, ob du das auch kannst und wie lange es dauern wird."

„Pffft!", machte Sullivan, was wohl den Teil kommentieren sollte, der sein Können in Frage stellte. „Wie lange hat es denn gedauert?", fügte er mit einem vorsichtigen Ansatz von Zerknirschung hinzu. Gleichzeitig startete er einen Versuch, sich aufzusetzen und stellte bestürzt fest, dass erstens seine Muskeln eingerostet zu sein schienen und er zweitens nichts als ein Krankenhausflügelhemdchen trug, woraufhin er sich damit begnügte, etwas hoch zu rutschen und sich am Kopfende des Bettes anzulehnen.

„Fünf Tage!", sagte Tamara mit schmalen Augen.

„Oh..." Die Zerknirschung intensivierte sich. „Das war mir nicht bewusst. Hat sich kürzer angefühlt. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange hab warten lassen, Täubchen."

„Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?" Tamara sah ihn lauernd an. „Nur um Severus zu ärgern?"

„Hat er das etwa behauptet?", fragte Sullivan amüsiert.

„Das ist nicht witzig, David!", sagte Tamara ernst. „Er hat dir das Leben gerettet... und seines dabei riskiert."

Er tätschelte beruhigend ihre Hand. „Ich weiß. Natürlich bin ich ihm dafür zu Dank verpflichtet."

„Das klingt nicht gerade so, als ob du gerettet werden wolltest."

„Er hätte das Risiko, mir zu folgen nicht eingehen sollen, sondern die Verbindung sofort trennen." Sullivan hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß, das klingt undankbar, aber es ist die Wahrheit."

„Lucius ist derselben Meinung." Tamara senkte den Blick. „Aber Severus hat nicht gezögert, als... ich ihn angebettelt habe, dich zu retten."

Sullivan hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Er ist eben ein Held und daran gewöhnt, seinen Kopf für andere zu riskieren", sagte er, „...und er liebt dich wirklich sehr", fügte er hinzu, als Tamara ihn empört ansah.

„Machst du dir eigentlich einen Begriff davon, wie das für mich war, Angst zu haben, euch beide zu verlieren?", fragte Tamara mit brüchiger Stimme. „Wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe, als mir klar wurde, dass Severus das für mich riskiert hat? Und was in mir vorging, als er mir sagte, du hättest dich entschieden, noch ein bisschen dort zu bleiben?"

Sullivan war anzusehen, dass ihre Worte ihm zusetzten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe, Tamara, bitte glaub mir... aber als ich dort war, erschien es mir ganz logisch, noch zu bleiben. Man hat von dort aus eine völlig andere Perspektive."

„Ich habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht", sagte Tamara heiser, „nicht nur, weil ich Severus in diese Gefahr getrieben hatte, sondern auch weil ich nicht wusste..."

„Was denn?", hakte Sullivan nach, als sie nicht weiter sprach.

„...ob du vielleicht meinetwegen nicht zurückkommen wollest, weil... weil ich Severus liebe, mehr als dich."

„Nein!", sagte Sullivan energisch. „Das war absolut nicht der Grund. Außerdem hatte ich dir ja versprochen, dass ich zurückkomme, um dich..."

„Du hast nur versprochen, dass du nicht abtreten wirst, ohne mich noch einmal gesehen zu haben", fuhr Tamara ihn an. „Das ist NICHT dasselbe."

„Okay... vielleicht war die Wortwahl ein wenig unglücklich, aber... du kennst mich doch gut genug und hättest wissen können, dass ich das nicht so meine."

Tamara sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, bevor sie resignierend die Schultern zuckte. „Ich hab's ja irgendwie gewusst, aber... in so einer Situation lässt sich der Drang, jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen, kaum unterdrücken."

Sullivan nickte verstehend und nahm ihre Hände, die sie während des Disputs zwischen ihren Knien ineinander verknotet hatte, in die seine.

„War das, was du erlebt hast, die ganze Aufregung wenigstens wert?", fragte Tamara skeptisch.

„Ja!"

„Und was war das?"

Sullivan schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber kann ich nichts erzählen. Es ist einfach... anders."

Tamara seufzte. „Und was hat es dir gebracht? Kannst du darüber eventuell reden?"

„Einiges! Mir ist zum Beispiel klar geworden, dass ich keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod haben muss und das ist in meinem Alter schon verdammt viel wert."

Tamara nickte betreten.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass es wichtig ist, seine Gefühle nicht zu verleugnen und manche Dinge auszusprechen... solange man es noch kann..."

Sullivan suchte Tamaras Blick, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass sie ihm auch wirklich zuhörte. „Außerdem weiß ich jetzt, dass es gut...und richtig ist, dich zu lieben und dass ich mich deswegen nicht schuldig fühlen muss", fuhr er fort, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „All das Negative, das damit verbunden ist...", er atmete einmal durch ehe er weiter sprach, „...die unerfüllte Sehnsucht und der Schmerz, gehen nicht mit hinüber auf die andere Seite, aber die Liebe bleibt bestehen. Es ist sehr schön dort... friedlich, geborgen... nicht so ... ein ewiger Kampf wie das Leben hier."

Tamara schluckte. Dass er plötzlich ohne Zögern zugab, sie zu lieben, fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund so an, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und auch was er sonst noch gesagt hatte, tat ein Übriges dazu.

„Wer hat mir eigentlich diesen unsäglichen Kittel verpasst?", fragte Sullivan, der sie ablenken wollte, als er sah, dass sie um ihre Fassung rang.

„Das ist die Standardbekleidung für Koma-Patienten", presste Tamara an dem Kloß in ihrem Hals vorbei.

„Ach was... Koma..." Sullivan schüttelte den Kopf.

„So heißt der Zustand, in dem du warst, nun mal in der Wirklichkeit."

„In dieser Wirklichkeit", verbesserte der alte Zauberer. „Glaub mir - der Ort, an dem ich mich aufhielt, ist nicht weniger wirklich, als dieser hier."

„Warum wolltest du überhaupt zurückkommen, wenn es dir dort so gut gefallen hat?", fragte Tamara.

„Weil ich hier noch nicht fertig bin", sagte Sullivan, „und das hat nicht nur mit dir zu tun", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass seiner Schülerin diese Frage bereits auf den Lippen lag. „Und jetzt erzähl mir bitte, wie die Schlacht ausging. Nachdem ich im Hospital liege und nicht in irgendeinem fauligen Kerker, nehme ich mal an, wir haben gewonnen."

„Ja, haben wir!", bestätigte Tamara.

„Und Riddle ist noch immer tot?", fragte Sullivan lauernd.

Tamara lächelte. „Ja! Mausetot!"

„Was ist mit unseren Leuten?", fragte Sullivan tonlos. „Ich habe während des Kampfes einige fallen sehen..."

Tamara atmete einmal tief durch, ehe sie antwortete. „Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Sturgis Podmore und Alastor Moody... sind tot." Sie sah Sullivan an. Nachdem er keine Regung zeigte, sondern nur auf die kahle Wand gegenüber starrte, fuhr sie mit leiser Stimme fort. „Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones und Bill Weasley sind schwer verletzt und liegen auch hier im St.-Mungo. Viele andere wurden leicht verwundet, konnten aber, nachdem sie medizinisch versorgt waren, nach Hause gehen, zum Beispiel Remus... aber er ist erstarrt in seiner Trauer um Tonks und lässt niemanden an sich heran... oder Molly... sie weicht nicht vom Bett ihres Sohnes..." Tamara senkte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nachher zu ihr gehen", murmelte Sullivan und drückte ihre Hand.

Tamara nickte stumm.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Sullivan. „Hast du alles heil überstanden?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte Tamara.

„Und Severus? Geht's ihm gut?"

„Ja!"

„Ich hoffe doch, er hat sich um dich gekümmert und dich nach dieser ganzen Aufregung nicht alleine gelassen...?"

Tamara musste lächeln, als sie das misstrauische Gesicht ihres Lehrmeisters sah. „Aber ja, das hat er. Er wohnt noch immer bei mir... bei dir, obwohl Minerva ihm für das kommende Schuljahr eine Stelle angeboten hat und er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren könnte. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass dein Haus weiter als Hotel missbraucht wird – wenn du heimkommst, zieht Severus aus."

„Das ist sehr zuvorkommend von ihm", meinte Sullivan und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Und du wirst also weiterhin bei mir wohnen...?"

„Wenn du mich nicht raus wirfst, ja", entgegnete Tamara, gerührt von dem Mix aus Unsicherheit und Hoffnung, der in seiner Frage mitgeklungen hatte.

„Natürlich werfe ich dich nicht raus – du kannst bei mir wohnen, solange du willst, auch nach deiner Ausbildung", sagte Sullivan erleichtert. „Was ist mit Lucius?"

„Es geht ihm gut. Seine Frau und sein Sohn sind zurückgekehrt. Sie warten in ihrem Haus auf die anstehende Verhandlung vor dem Zauberergamot. Severus und ich haben die Zeugen-Vorladung schon bekommen. Du wirst da sicher auch aussagen müssen. Und auch bei Severus' Verhandlung. Wie du siehst, war es also höchste Zeit aufzuwachen."

„Mit Harry, Hermine und Ron alles okay?"

Tamara nickte.

„Minerva?"

„Es geht ihr gut, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass sie nicht nur um einige Freunde trauert, sondern sich noch dazu große Sorgen um dich macht", sagte Tamara bissig.

„Schon gut!", sagte Sullivan. „Ich bin sicher, sie wird mich selbst zusammenstauchen. Du brauchst ihr diesen Job nicht abnehmen. Und damit ich das auch überstehe, werde ich jetzt noch ein bisschen schlafen – ich bin hundemüde."

„Du hast du doch die letzten fünf Tage nichts anderes getan", sagte Tamara kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein, ich hab nicht geschlafen", erwiderte der alte Zauberer und schloss die Augen.

xxx

Sullivan verließ das St.-Mungo-Hospital am nächsten Morgen. Er tat dies gegen den ausdrücklichen Rat der Heiler und nach einer gehörigen Strafpredigt über das Ausmaß seiner Sturheit, die ihm McGonagall hatte zukommen lassen.

Die alte Dame hatte darauf bestanden, ihn in seinem Krankenzimmer abzuholen und nach Hause zu bringen, und um der schwarzen Wolke ihrer Missbilligung, die ohnehin über seinem Kopf schwebte, nicht noch etwas hinzuzufügen, hatte Sullivan widerstrebend eingewilligt.

Sie apparierten im Garten vor dem Haus. Tamara und Severus, die auf der Veranda gesessen hatten, standen auf und kamen ihnen entgegen.

„Da bist du also wieder", sagte Snape. „Schön, dass du dich doch noch entschlossen hast, dein Versprechen einzuhalten."

„Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen, Severus", erwiderte Sullivan lächelnd.

„Ich verschwinde dann mal wieder", sagte McGonagall. „Passt auf ihn auf - das Koma hat seinem Starrsinn keinen Abbruch getan." Sie ignorierte Sullivans Augenrollen und wandte sich an Snape. „Ich nehme an, du ziehst dann heute noch zurück nach Hogwarts, Severus?"

„Ja, das habe ich vor."

„Ich freu mich drauf!", sagte McGonagall herzlich.

„Danke...", erwiderte Snape überrascht, „...ich auch."

„Du kannst natürlich jederzeit zu Besuch kommen, Tamara, vor allem wenn demnächst Ferien sind."

„Vielen Dank Minerva", sagte Tamara.

„Solange noch Schüler da sind, müsst ihr euch allerdings sehr unauffällig benehmen", fügte McGonagall mit strenger Miene hinzu.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Tamara und schob sich unauffällig vor Snape, in dessen Gesicht die ersten Anzeichen von Unmut erschienen.

„Dann werde ich auch mal...", begann Snape, nachdem McGonagall disappariert war.

„Warte", unterbrach ihn Sullivan, „ich muss zuerst noch etwas loswerden."

Snape sah ihn mit leicht skeptischem Blick an.

„Ich möchte dir danken, Severus, dass du mich zurückgeholt hast", sagte der alte Zauberer, „dass du nicht locker gelassen hast, obwohl ich mich eigentlich gar nicht retten lassen wollte. Und ich bitte dich um Entschuldigung, dass ich dir diesen riskanten Einsatz deines eigenen Lebens damit vergolten habe, dass ich mich geweigert habe, sofort in diese Realität zurück zu kommen. Das war sehr egoistisch, ...was mir aber leider erst danach klar wurde."

„Okay...", sagte Snape erstaunt.

„Und noch etwas", fuhr Sullivan fort, „du musst nicht gleich gehen, nur weil ich wieder da bin. Im Gegenteil – ich würde mich freuen, wenn du noch dableibst."

„Was zum Teufel haben sie dir im Hospital gegeben?", murmelte Snape und musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Überhaupt bist du jederzeit willkommen hier", sprach Sullivan unbeirrt weiter, „und ich meine damit wirklich jederzeit. Fühl dich wie zu Hause."

„Du wirst mir immer unheimlicher..." Snape starrte ihn mit stechendem Blick an.

Sullivan breitete die Arme aus und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich betrachte dich eben nicht nur als Gast, sondern als Freund", sagte er, trat einen Schritt vor, nahm den stocksteif dastehenden Tränkemeister in die Arme und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, ehe er ihn wieder losließ.

Snape wirkte noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt, als Sullivan sich schon Tamara zuwandte - die die Szene mit großen Augen verfolgt hatte - und nun dem Grinsen, das er die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatte, erlaubte sich in seinem Gesicht breit zu machen.

„Dafür habe ich mir einen Schluck Whisky verdient, oder", fragte er und zwinkerte Tamara zu, als er an ihr vorbei ins Haus ging.

- ENDE -

xxx

**Epilog**

Im Laufe der darauf folgenden Jahre verlief das Leben endlich wieder in ruhigeren Bahnen.

Tamara beendete ihre Ausbildung mit Erfolg und nahm danach eine Stelle in der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums an – allerdings nicht bei dem Sondereinsatzkommando für schwierige Fälle, dem Tonks und Moody angehört hatten, sondern bei einer Gruppe, die sich um harmlosere Vorkommnisse kümmerte, bei denen die Regeln der Zaubererwelt in irgendeiner Weise übertreten wurden, denn vom Kämpfen hatte sie nach der Schlacht im Todesserhauptquartier nach eigenen Aussagen die Nase gestrichen voll.

Sie nahm das Angebot ihres Meisters an und lebte auch nach ihrer Lehrzeit weiterhin bei ihm.

Snapes Verhandlung, die aufgrund seiner Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern und seiner Rolle bei Dumbledores Tod angesetzt worden war, verlief erstaunlich unproblematisch und endete mit einem glatten Freispruch.

Danach unterrichtete er wieder als Professor für Zaubertränke und beeindruckte Kollegen wie Schüler dadurch, dass er sein nach wie vor furchteinflößendes Verhalten ab und zu mit einer Prise Menschlichkeit würzte, was ihn letztendlich noch unberechenbarer machte.

Malfoy kam bei seiner Verhandlung erwartungsgemäß nicht ganz so gut weg, wie sein Freund. Der Zauberergamot verurteilte ihn zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von zweieinhalb Jahren, die jedoch auf Grund seiner Abkehr von den Todessern und seiner Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort zur Bewährung ausgesetzt wurde. Eine der Bewährungsauflagen war, unter Aufsicht zweihundert Sozialstunden in einem Kinderheim abzuleisten – eine Sache, mit der Tamara und Snape ihn gerne aufzogen. Lucius Malfoy machte diese Arbeit Spaß, aber das erzählte er nur seiner Frau, die er schwören ließ, dass sie es keiner Menschenseele verraten würde.

Sullivan war nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Koma ausgeglichener, als jemals zuvor. Er gab sich nicht mehr damit ab, sich über Dinge zu ärgern, die er nicht ändern konnte und versuchte das Leben, soweit es ihm möglich war, in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Nachdem Tamaras Ausbildung abgeschlossen war, bereiste er die halbe Welt und besuchte dabei Länder, von deren Existenz er bis dahin kaum Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Soweit ihr das Amt als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts dafür Raum ließ, begleitete in Minerva McGonagall auf diesen Reisen... was die strenge alte Dame überraschend schnell in eine glückliche, lebenslustige Frau verwandelte.

Als der Tod zu David Sullivan kam, geschah dies plötzlich – ohne jede Vorwarnung, aber auch ohne Leiden, was vielleicht auch daran liegen mochte, dass er sich keine Sekunde lang dagegen wehrte einfach loszulassen, als es soweit war.

xxx

Wie so oft apparierte Professor Snape, als er am Abend heimkehrte, nicht direkt im Haus oder davor, sondern etwa eine halbe Meile entfernt, um das letzte Stück des Weges zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Es tat ihm gut, sich noch ein wenig zu bewegen und den Kopf durchzulüften, um den Arbeitsalltag und die damit verbundenen Widrigkeiten hinter sich zurückzulassen.

Als der Weg aus dem Wald heraus und zwischen Feldern und sanft gewellten Wiesen hindurch führte, kam das Haus in Sicht und wie fast jedes Mal, wenn er es sah, musste er an David Sullivan denken.

Vermutlich würde der alte Mann sich im Jenseits diebisch darüber freuen, dass er ständig in Snapes Gedanken herumspukte... wahrscheinlich war genau das der Grund gewesen, Tamara das Haus zu hinterlassen. Sicher hatte David gewusst, dass sie hier nicht weggehen würde... und natürlich war sie auch nicht gegangen.

Er selbst hatte - seit er nur noch die letzten beiden Jahrgänge in Hogwarts unterrichtete und den Rest seiner Zeit in einem Forschungslabor weitaus sinnvoller nutze - seine alte Wohnung im Kerker aufgegeben und war zu Tamara gezogen... in Davids Haus.

Snape lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Vermutlich würde er noch Jahre brauchen, ehe er es als ‚Tamaras Haus' oder gar ‚unser Haus' betiteln konnte.

Als er näher an das Grundstück herangekommen war, sah er Jamie Lenox im Garten hinter dem Haus mit einer Schaufel arbeiten. Er kannte den jungen Mann bereits aus dessen Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Nun war er Aurorenschüler und Tamara für einige Monate zur Ausbildung in ihrem Bereich zugeteilt worden.

Snape näherte sich lautlos. „Was machen Sie da, Lenox?", fragte er, als er in Hörweite war und genoss es, den jungen Mann nervös zusammenzucken zu sehen.

„Hallo Professor Snape. Ich habe heute... etwas gewaltig verbockt und die Chefin meinte, ich solle zur Wiedergutmachung, diesen alten, verholzten Strauch ausgraben", erklärte Lenox bereitwillig, aber auch deutlich unbegeistert ob der ihm übertragenen Arbeit. „Sie bestand darauf, dass das ohne jegliche Magie zu geschehen hätte, da der Strauch vom Vorbesitzer mit einigen üblen Flüchen bestückt sei und es gefährlich wäre, an ihm herumzuzaubern."

„Das hört sich ja fast so an, als würden Sie das nicht so richtig glauben", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Hegen Sie etwa den Verdacht, es könnte sich um reine Schikane seitens Ihrer werten Chefin handeln?"

„Nachdem meine werte Chefin – Ihre werte Frau, Sir – ja womöglich meint, den Ruf, der mit Ihrem Namen einhergeht, mit verteidigen zu müssen – obwohl ich sicher bin, dass Sie das nach wie vor ganz alleine bestens hinbekommen - kann ich diesen Verdacht nicht gänzlich ignorieren."

„Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie möglichst hurtig weiterschaufeln, Lenox", erwiderte Snape, dessen Mundwinkel daraufhin spontan nach oben tendierten, „bevor ich mich genötigt fühle, Sie mal probeweise in den Strauch zu schubsen. Und ich weiß, was das Ding anrichten kann – ich hatte schon das Vergnügen."

Immer noch amüsiert betrat er kurz darauf das Haus. Er fand Tamara in der Küche.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Snape, nachdem sie sich mit einem Kuss begrüßt hatten, der in einer innigen Umarmung endete.

„Gut soweit. Deiner?"

„Wie immer, wenn ich Hornochsen unterrichte."

Tamara lachte. „Da draußen ist auch so ein Hornochse."

„Den habe ich gesehen. Willst du ihn wirklich den Strauch ausgraben lassen?"

„Nein! Das würde er sowieso nicht schaffen... aber ich finde, er kann es ruhig ein bisschen probieren."

Snape schenkte ihr einen anerkennenden Blick.

„Lucius war vorhin kurz da", sagte Tamara und grinste vergnügt. „Er hat sich von mir versichern lassen, dass niemand, der ihn ansieht, auch nur ihm Entferntesten vermuten würde, dass er kürzlich Großvater geworden ist."

„Dieser eitle Tropf! Und deshalb kommt er extra hier her?"

„Nein! Er hat uns für Samstag eingeladen... zum Abendessen... ganz zwanglos."

„Meinte er damit ‚ganz zwanglos mit nur zwanzig anderen Gästen', oder wirklich das, was man sich eigentlich darunter vorstellt?", fragte Snape naserümpfend.

„Wirklich zwanglos, mein Schatz - nur Lucius, Narcissa und wir beide."

„Schön!", meinte Snape erfreut.

„Ach ja – und du weißt ja das Allerneueste noch gar nicht... Hermine kam in der Mittagspause extra zu mir ins Büro, um es mir zu erzählen."

„Was denn? Hat sie jemanden totgeredet?"

„Sei nicht so gemein", wies Tamara in zu recht und knuffte ihn strafend in die Seite. „Nein! Es geht um den neugeborenen Sohn von Harry und Ginny. Rate, welchen Namen sie ihm geben wollen."

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte Snape. „Harry der Zweite? James der Dritte?"

„Albus Severus", verkündete Tamara mit gebührend dramatischer Intonation.

„Die spinnen doch!", knurrte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf.

Gerade als Tamara ihm sagen wollte, dass sie das eigentlich ganz rührend fand, erkannte sie staunend, dass er dabei lächelte.

xxx

_Aus! _:)

_Das war sie also – die Story, die mich über zwei Jahre in Trab gehalten hat. *g* _

_Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir zum Abschluss ein Review dalasst, damit ich weiß, ob ich euch gut unterhalten habe und es sich damit gelohnt hat, so viel Zeit und Arbeit zu investieren._

_Eure Chrissi_


End file.
